The Fallen Sniper Part One
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: The story of an NCR soldiers journey through New Vegas before the first battle of Hoover Dam
1. Prologue

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

The Fallen Sniper

Prolog

"Keep moving!" Shouted the Great Khan raising his police baton high in a threatening manner, urging them to keep up.

Tristan who was keeping his attention towards the small girl that was in front of him, barely had enough time before the teenage woman beside received a crushing blow to her back.

Yelping in pain she crumbled to the ground. "Jack, I think the bitch needs help,"said the great khan leader who was standing on top of the rock over looking the entire mountain range.

A man standing next to the leader laughed before walking forward wielding brass knuckles. Bending down he picked up the teenage girl by the hair. Once she was up on her feet, the man swung down and hit her right in the cheek, sending her once again down to the ground.

"Now... I will only say this once,"replied the great khan leader who had jumped off the rock to get ground level with the 8 slaves who all were tied together while being bound by their wrists.

"No fucking talking!" Shouted a female khan who swung and hit a young man in the lower back, dropping him to his knees.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way,"he said reaching out and making sure the middle aged woman would look up at him.

Giving her chin a squeeze, he walked down the line of slaves before stopping in the middle of them. "I am not a violent man, I am a business man. But... if I have too, I will beat everyone of you with in an inch of your life. Or you can do as your told and we can make this journey painless as possible."

Giving them one more look he returned to his head scout position next to 2 other Great Khans. With in moments they were moving again, going up another hill before darting around rocks formations and other inclines too steep or too long to climb down. Keeping his eyes forward he could see the girl who looked to be close to his age of 8 years old, beginning to slow down.

"You can't give up, you have to keep going,"he whispered getting closer to the girl.

"I can't..."she said struggling to breath,"my legs are on fire."

Tristan reached and pushed his tied up wrists into her back, giving her some more back support and hopefully taking some of pressure of her legs.

Turning slightly around she looked him in his dark blue eyes. He could see the gracious look she had in her own brown eyes. Giving her a small head nod, they continued their forced run through the mountains.

About an hour later the Great Khan leader ordered them to stop. Whispering something to Jack, he proceed to walk down the line of slaves before stopping once again in front of the teenage woman. She immediately began to tremble as Jack instead turned to look at Tristan.

"Hold out your forearms,"he commanded to him.

Knowing what happens to slaves who don't fallow orders he held out his forearms and braced himself. Without warning Jack swung down and hit his left forearm sharply, making him shout in pain.

"No helping,"he said looking down at him and the girl who had watched the scene before quickly turning her head back around again.

The tremendous pain he felt in his forearm told him it might be broken. Gathering himself Tristan quickly stood back up to the surprise of two Great Khan woman who were walking over to get him back on his feet. Despite the fact there was tears coming down his cheeks, he refused to complain about his injury and quickly lowered his wrists again.

"Seems we got a tough kid here,"replied the khan woman who made sure to pat his broken forearm attempting to get him to cry out in pain.

Tristan not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt, fought off the urge to scream out in pain.

"Enough Misty, we still got a long journey ahead of us if we want to avoid the NCR,"stated the leader. 

4 hours later they had reached a small camp the Great Khans had set up. It was hidden inside the mountains were two valleys met on the north and south, with a cave on the west and a small river down a few hundred feet towards the east. The Khans had their markings all over the rocks along with tents, tables, a few places for them to make there chems.

All the adult slaves were putting inside a Metal pen in the center of the camp where they could be guarded. Tristan and the little girl where put inside shopping cart cages near the back end of the camp with the higher ranking Khans who had there own personal tents. A great khan doctor who had received training from the Followers of the Apocalypse, treated Michael's broken left forearm by setting it and wrapping it, without giving him any Med-X.

Tristan knew at some point he had fallen a sleep for when he awoke it was dark out. Getting up he could see the reflecting flames of a bonfire that must have been going in the center of the camp. He could hear drunken rants and gunfire coming from the center of the camp as well.

Looking right he spotted the girl staring off into the sky above them. "There beautiful aren't they,"she said realizing that he was staring at her.

Glancing up as well, he had admit the stars did look beautiful out in the country side."In the Hub, the cities lights block a lot of the stars, so it's kinda nice to see them."

"Is that where you are from?"

Tristan shook his head. "No, not really. My mom said I was born Maxson. Dad was on duty at the time in Arroyo; he was a Ranger."

"Was... What happen to him?"She asked turning her attention to him completely.

Tristan shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure really. I don't remember him, as Mom said he died when I was barely 2 years old. After that, mom left Maxson returning to Shady Sands her home and back to the first Recon Sniper battalion. I was really young and don't remember much about that time. But what I do remember is her getting very sick by the time I was 6. She died shortly there after, forcing me to go leave with my Uncle inside the Hub,"he said trailing off with angry look on his face.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you,"she said noticing his anger.

Closing his eyes and breathing in and out he turned back to her. "It's find, how could you know? You know what, I just realize I don't even know your name?"

"Oh your right. My name is Britney Winchester,"she said putting her hand on the side of her shopping cart.

"Tristan Andrew Walker,"he added putting his hand on the cart right were her hand was at.

Tristan couldn't quite understand why, but he felt the need to protect the girl, even though he only had just met her in the past 2 days. It was something he felt deep inside, almost like a finding a long lost sister.

"The reason for my anger is my Uncle Joey "Lucky"Rivers. He works for the Crimson Caravan as a small time operative. By the time I arrived he already had two children a boy Jerry Rivers and a daughter Angelica Rivers. Right away I could tell he was a bad person. His wife Ashley would always cringe before him. Most of the time he either gambled or drank his money away. So when he came home he liked to take his frustrations out on everyone, and since I wasn't his kid, I got the brunt of it. Not to mention that asshole of a son of his Jerry. Because he was older and bigger than me he made sure my life there was a living hell too. Like father like son right?" He said looking down at his shopping cart.

Britney also looked down at her own cart before turned back to him. "How did you end up here?"

Tristan actual laughed a bit. "Turns out my Uncle Lucky was not so lucky and got into debt often. He apparently owed a lot of money to a few people, including the Great Khans. After living with him for 2 years he reached a deal with the Khans to sell me to settle his debt. So 2 days ago at the age of 8 I was sold to Great Khans and smuggled outside of the Hub, and here I am now."

Shaking his head he kicked the shopping cart with his foot. "So... how about you? How did you end up here?"

At this Britney stared hard into the metal ground of the shopping cart. Reaching up she wiped a small tear away from her eyes. "I was born in Redding. A settlement in northern California. Dad and mom both worked inside the mines, opposite shifts. But after the war with the Brotherhood of steel, the NCR no longer used Gold to back there money, instead switching to Water. This proved devastating for the entire area. Mom and Dad tried to make it work but when out of work miners began rioting every other day and jobs were no longer available it was time for us to leave. We made our way towards New Reno. But work was hard to come by for two former mines, and soon we found ourselves on the streets. It was then the local gangs came by when we were sleeping and murdered my parents and took me prisoner. I spent 6 months with the Bishops before being sold to the Khans a week ago."

Despite the fact they had grown up hundreds of miles away from each other, they both had a similar tragic story. Reaching inside his brahmin skin pants he went through his torn right pocket, before finding his secret pocket that was behind his right knee. Inside he pulled out a small bag of Potato crisps along with his mother's and father's dog tags.

"I thought they searched all us,"she said with a stunned look on her face.

Tristan grinned back at her."If there is one thing I have learned from my time with my uncle is, if you want to hide something do it plain sight."

Taking a few chips out of the bag, he then rolled it up before shoving it through the small hole on the shopping cart. Thankfully it got caught on her cart to where she could grab it and eat the crushed up 200 year old chips. With the small amount of water they were given by the Khan doctor they were able to have a nice meal compared to the rest of the slaves in the center of the camp who had nothing.

Barely a few minutes later, they could see the shadow of someone coming bouncing off the rocks that surrounded the entire place. Quickly tucking his parents dog tags inside his hidden pocket, Tristan looked up to see Jack staggering his way over to them. He had a whiskey bottle in his right hand as he drained the bottle before tossing against the nearby rock, shattering it into pieces.

Coming closer he could see a sick smile was plastered all over his face. "Time for some fun,"he said pulling the key he wore around his neck off and unlocked Britney's shopping cart cage.

There wasn't much room in the cart, but she managed to back herself away from. Reaching inside he attempted to grab her by the leg, but instead Britney began flailing with her legs hitting his arm repeatedly. By now Jack had enough, bending down he reached inside with both of his arms and stopped her from flailing her legs.

"No! Get away from me!" She screamed grabbing a hold of the cart with her small hands.

Jack simply laughed at her struggles before pulling even harder finally removing her hands from the inside of the cage. Holding her upside down by her left leg, she once again began to try kick or punch him.

"You get your damn hands on off her, you son of bitch!" Shouted Tristan shaking his cart's metal walls.

Jack swung down and backhanded Britney hard across the face, making her go silent."Oh, don't you worry you fucking brat. Misty is going to have some fun with your smart ass,"he said putting Britney over his shoulder and started walking towards his tent.

Leaning back Tristan began to kick the shopping cart attempting to break the lock so how. After a few desperate tries he realized his efforts were in vain. Sitting back up he reached out trying to pry the thin metal apart.

Pulling with all his might, he his hands finally gave. With the sudden loss of losing his grip, Tristan was

flung back, making him hit his head against the top of the cart.

"Shit!" He cursed rubbing the top of his head.

It was when he was about to give up all hope, Tristan noticed the key that Jack had used to get inside Britney's cart was now laying right next to him. Unfortunately the cart's small holes were even too small for him to stick his arm through. Pulling at the metal he felt it loosen slightly. Finding a renewed strength he began to kick at the side angle with everything he had.

After 30 seconds of this Tristan saw he had made enough opening that he might be able to reach the key. Reaching out he could feel the bent metal scrapping against the top of hand and forearm, but was able to grab the key. Pulling back the bent metal once again tour off some of his skin, this time against the bottom of his arm.

Sticking the key inside the lock he quickly kicked open the cart's door."I am coming"teased Misty from around the bend, with her shadow getting closer and closer to him.

Scrambling out he quickly closed the cart's door and run behind the big rock the carts were bolted against. Stepping up on a set of smaller rocks he managed to get on top of the big rock, right as Misty made her appearance.

Tristan knew he could just make a quick run for it and in with the darkness he probably could get away. But his mom always told him, you never leave a man or woman behind. Tristan couldn't live with himself, if he knew he didn't at least try and save her.

"We are going to have so much fun, my little fuck,"she said with a mocking tone.

"Nothing to say, oh don't you worry by the night's end you will be begging for me to kill you,"Misty said bending down to investigate the shopping cart.

Tristan knew if he was going to do something, it was now or never. Patting around he found a rather big stone that would require him use both hands to use. Pulling the stone against his chest he slowly stood up.

"What the fuck? The brat's escaped,"she replied standing up and pulling out her knife.

In the darkness she could not see him standing above her. Right before she could leave the area, Tristan jumped down with the rock over his head. Misty whose head was turned to the right suddenly looked up when Tristan smashed the rock on top of her head, sending both of them crashing to the ground. Quickly getting to his feet, he could see the woman was not moving and had blood coming down the side of her head. Not wanting to take any chances, Tristan bent down and picked up the rock again. Raising it above his head he smashed into her head again. Repeating this action 3 more times, he left her head a bloody mess, with her brains and blood all over the front of his clothes.

Breathing hard he finally let go of the rock. With all the adrenaline that was pumping in him, he didn't even realize that he had been stabbed. Looking down Tristan could see the knife sticking into his gut on the right side. Bracing himself Tristan pulled the knife out as he had to put his hand up to his mouth to stop himself from screaming in pain.

Dropping the knife to the ground, Tristan crumbled to his knees holding his stabbed would with his left hand. He could taste the blood in his mouth, forcing him turn his head to the right and spit the blood on the nearby rock. It was then, Tristan noticed the 9mm the dead khan had on her gun belt. Reaching down he grabbed the gun in his small hands. Even though Tristan was only 8 years old, everyone knew how to wield a gun in the NCR. Cocking the gun he could see there was a full round inside the clip.

Standing up slowly Tristan staggered his way towards Jack's tent. Using his gun hand to quietly open the tent's flap, he peered inside.

Britney who had her top of was on her knees,with Jack repeatedly thrust his cock inside her mouth. The over sized organ was slowly suffocating her as she was having a hard time catching her breath. Reaching out he put his hands on the back of her head and forced more of his cock down her throat, before pulling back, allowing her breath. Tears were streaming down her cheeks despite the fact her eyes were closed.

"Your a good little slut,"he said closing his eyes again and picked up his pace by shoving more and more his cock inside her throat.

Tristan by this time had edged his way inside the tent. Holding his bleeding stab would with his left hand and raising the gun in his right hand by using his broken left forearm for support.

The first gun shot him in the upper back causing Jack to lurch forward a bit. Britney took this distraction to push the khan's penis out of her mouth. Jack turned around to look at Tristan with a stunned facially expression.

Firing again the second shot hit him in square in the chest, dropping him to his knees."Go to hell you bastard,"he said putting the gun against the raspiest forehead and pulled the trigger.

The shot blew snapped his head back violently before the limp body fell over on his side. Dropping to his knees, Tristan took his hand off his bleeding wound to look at the crimson blood on his hand. Looking up he could see Britney already had her shirt back on and was looking around for something. Finding a small bag she quickly stuffed 2 bottles of purified water, dried brahmin meat, stimpak, Med-X, and a few bandages inside.

Looking on the nearby counter table, she grabbed the combat knife and tucked it inside belt before slinging the bag over her shoulders.

"Come on Tristan,"she said bending down and putting his right shoulder over her neck,"we have to leave now!"

Normally they should have been discovered by now from the gun shots, but random gun shots were coming from the entire camp all night, so now one would think twice of it. Taking the 9mm gun out his right hand she tucked it inside Tristan's waist line before lifting him on his feet.

"I can't carry you. You have to help me,"she whispered when they were both outside the tent.

Right when she was about to lead them to the right and towards the river, he squeezed her right arm gently.

"No, that's the first place they will think to look for us,"he managed to say before coughing up some more blood on the ground.

Turning his head towards the northwest they hopped over a few rocks they could feel the ground beginning to get steeper and steeper. Right when they were about to take another step they quickly realized they had stepped over the top of the valley and began to slide down on there backs against the rough ground.

"Don't let go of my hand!" She screamed as they began to pick up more and more speed.

Holding onto her hand tightly he could feel his back beginning to hurt from the constant friction they were generating by sliding so fast. Just when Britney thought she might be able to slow them down, they were sent flying over the edge of the cliff face.

Falling into the darkness both Britney and Tristan braced themselves for impacting the ground which would kill both of them. Instead they splashed violently into water. The force of them hitting the water made them let go of each others hand.

Tristan was in severe pain before they hit the water, but after words it felt like everyone bone in his body was broken. But some how he found the strength to swim up to the surface.

"Britney! Britney! Are you still alive!" He shouted as he could feel himself beginning to be carried down the mountain side by the fast moving current.

In the darkness he could only see three feet in front of himself and began to desperately splash around. "I think so!" Shouted her voice ahead of him.

"Tristan, we have to get out of the water! It's full of radiation,"she said urging them both to slowly work themselves over to the left side of the river.

About another 100 feet down river, they finally managed to reach shallower water, allowing them to get out of the river before collapsing on the river's bank. It was then Tristan realize there was a sharp pain digging into his ass. Reaching inside his pants, he pulled out 9mm gun and tucked it back inside his waist line.

By now Tristan was having a hard time from breathing."Hey, don't you die on me now," she replied reaching inside the wet pack.

Pulling out the Med-X she quickly injected the pain killer into his neck. Waiting a few minutes for the Med-X to kick in, she grabbed the stim-pak. Injected the healing agent into his stab wound she went about cleaning it the best she could, with whatever she had.

"I guess I owe you my life,"he managed to say as his breathing began to return to normal.

Britney was leaning over him with a soft smile on her face. "The last time I checked I still owe you one."

Tristan laughed a bit."I think your right..." he said before passing out from exhaustion with Britney smiling down at him.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	2. Having a Home

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading

Chapter One

Having A Home

"I have a bad feeling about this,"replied Carlos (Red) Ortiz who held open the window on the 4th floor of the orphanage.

Tristan chuckled a bit. "Then why are coming with me?"

"Because that's what friends are for. And besides, you need someone like me telling you not to do things. It gives us balance,"he said putting a small piece of wood in the frames jam, keeping it open.

Tristan reached inside his trunk and pulled out the tied bed sheet rope he and Carlos had made over a period of 2 months. Throwing it out the window he watched the white cloth fall gently to the ground. Putting one leg out the window he was about to descend the rope and into the night, when someone called out to him.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are related,"replied Tristan's sister Samantha Walker coming into view from her bunk bead on the far end of the sleeping quarters.

It had been 5 years since both Tristan and Britney had escaped the Great Khans slave party. They were picked up by a group of passing Followers of Apocalypse, who help nurse them back to health, before dropping them off at the closest town... Junktown. Junktown was technically a part of Shady Sands also known as Northern California Republic despite the fact it was 10 miles to the south of the capital. Leaving them at the Wright Military Orphanage. The orphanage only took children of NCR military who were killed in action and had no one who would or could take them. After what had happen to them, Tristan and Britney didn't want to be separated. So to avoid them sending Britney else were, they lied about her parents, giving her a new name before saying she was his half sister.

"Indeed sis, the lord works in mysterious way's. Do you want to come with us?" He asked with a excited look in his dark blue eyes.

Right before Sam could answer him, another teenage girl with black hair wrapped in pig tails came forward rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Susan. Just my brother and his friend Red up to no good... once again,"she added sighing heavily while rolling her eyes.

"Suit your self then. Come on Carlos,"he said swinging his other leg outside the window and climbing down the bed sheet rope.

Sam watched as Red quickly disappeared down the rope before guiding Susan back to there own bunk bed. Both Susan and Carlos came to the military orphanage 2 years after Tristan and Sam. With few children ever finding homes or parents to take them, growing up here usually meant you stayed here until your an adult at 16.

"So what is the plan?" Asked the 12 year old Hispanic boy who landed gently on the ground.

Tristan looked to the left and then right before feeling around the corner of the building. In front of them was a metal fence that rose 8 feet around the entire area, including the small field of crops behind the orphanage.

"To see what is really going on at the Brahmin Baron Casino," he said walking crouched under the first floor broken windows.

Rounding the corner they moved silently before heading for the front entrance when the noticed the gate guard Left-side, walking out of the orphanage's front door. Putting his hand out Tristan pushed his friend against the metal wall. Holding up his finger to silence them, they both slowly leaned around the corner.

"Finally,"replied 8 ball a middle aged African American guard who was monitor the front gates,"I had to chase off at least 3 drunk gamblers, already."

Left-side laughed a bit before taking the safety of his variant rifle."Well let's hope things have quieted down a bit, now that morning is only 2 hours away."

8 ball picked up his log book and Caravan shot gun while giving his fellow a guard a brief pat on the back and heading towards the front doors. Watching 8 ball go inside the building they waited another 2 minutes, letting Left-side settle himself into the guard station.

"What are we waiting for?" Whispered Red who was getting a bit anxious from all the standing around they were doing.

Tristan shook his head. "We have to let him get set in. Right now he is on high alert, but 5 in minutes his focus will be lacking."

Red gave him a look of uneasiness before leaning back against the metal wall again. Tristan slowly leaned his head back around watching young Asian guard pick up a nearby pre-war book and start reading.

"Okay, now's our chance,"he added getting ready to move forward when suddenly he felt something grab him by the collar and slamming him into the ground.

"What the hell Carlos?" He asked turning around to see Anna Smith a teacher in the orphanage have Red by his ear, while reaching down to grab Tristan by his ear as well.

Without saying a word the middle aged white woman began to pull them around the back side of the building, making sure to take the long way before dropping both of them on back porch.

"Stay here or... else,"she threaten them before disappearing inside.

Tristan and Red both knew they had been caught. Leaving now would only make things worse for them, so Anna didn't even need to leave anyone around to watch them. Remaining silent they waited for Anna to return.

"Uh-oh,"said Red as Tristan looked up to see Headmaster (Colonel) Henry Jones appearing in the middle of the doorway.

Henry Jones was a retired NCR Colonel who had served with the army for 30 years. It was not known exactly why the headmaster Jones left the army and came to the small town of Junktown and started an orphanage. One rumor was that his entire family had been murdered by raiders and he was driven to make a difference. While another rumor was he ordered the massacre of another town and was trying to make amends for his sins. Whatever his reasons were, none of that matter to orphans, teachers, assistants, or guards. To them he was a hard, kind, demanding, but fair man who wanted to give the orphans a fighting chance.

"Walker, Ortiz...fallow me,"he said walking past them and heading into there crop field that lay behind the building.

Quickly fallowing the older man through the crops of maize, Broc Flower, honey mesquite, jalapeno peppers, and prickly pear fruit, they finally stopped near the back of there field. Headmaster Jones held up his hand ordering them to stop fallowing him as he disappeared inside the small barn they had which held all there farming equipment. Shortly later he had a shovel, and rake on each of his broad shoulders.

"So...would either of you two would like to explain to me why you were sneaking around and breaking curfew?"

Tristan knew lying would only make things worse. "We were trying to see if we can find any proof that One Eye Johnson was selling illegal chems, and other actives by Mayor Scarlet Anderson."

"Is that right Carlos?"

"Yes, sir."

Headmaster Jones sighed heavily before placing the shovel in Tristan's hands and the rake in Red's hands. "While I can appreciate the thought of what you were trying, you fail to see the danger. Johnson and his Horseshoe gang members might kill you, if they catch you spying of them. Trust me, One eye and his gang will get what they deserve in the end. Now for your punishment... I want you Red to rake all the weeds around the maize and prickly pear fruit. As for you Tristan, we need several jalapeno peppers and maize replanted on the third line. You both have 4 hours to get this done, wash up, change and be in your first class by 8:15. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir!" They both shouted quickly taking there tools in hand and heading towards there work assignment. 

4 hours later both Tristan and Red had finished there work assignments at 8:00. Giving them 15 minutes to bath themselves and put on a fresh military orphanage clothes (which looked similar to the armies, with the only difference being no armor and the top was a navy blue instead of brown.) The classes were split into two groups. During the day they were educated in math, English, science, and basic levels of reading and writing. The afternoon was filled with training. Shooting, hand to hand combat, weapon repair, and basic survival needs for dealing with the post apocalyptic world. While the evening was broken down to jobs each child was assigned too. Some would work the fields, while others would clean the laundry from most of the town. Or deliver the towns mail and packages as couriers between 7 and 8 everyday.

"I don't care if you are tired Red,"replied Mark Jones the orphanage's job organize and adopted son of the headmaster,"you broke the rules. So you have to pay the consequences."

Susan shook head before grabbing her sack of mail."And you wonder why no one else can put up with you."

Tristan laughed hard. "Sorry buddy... but you are a bit whinny at times."

Red gave both of them a sheepish look before turning to look at Sam who was adjusting her bag's straps. "What? Repeating what everybody else has said, doesn't make it sound better. Although, it's still funny,"she added with a small grin across her face.

"Alright settle down you four,"said Mark stepping out from behind his desk,"I want Susan and Red to take southern routes. Doc Morbids Hospital, Brahmin Baron Casino and living sections 52 to 112. Walker siblings, I want to take the northern routes. NCR barracks, Darkwaters General store, Crash House Hotel, and living sections 01 to 51."

"Yes sir!" They had said heading for the exit, when suddenly Mark took a few steps and appeared in front of them blocking the exit.

"Weapon check,"he said giving them a serious look.

Tristan reached down and pulled out his well kept 9mm pistol and loaded the a fresh 13 round clip into the gun. Samantha pulled out her sharp combat knife she hand on her belt, while reaching under her pants leg pulling out small .22 pistol she carried. Both Carlos and Susan pulled out there 10mm pistols showing there weapons to him before hosteling them as well.

"Remember the mail has to go to the right person. If we screw this up, then we might lose the routes. If we lose the routes then we lose money. If we lose money then we have to cut back on how many orphanages we take in,"he added still staring at all them with a hard look in his eyes.

Tristan smiled and walked up to the young man. "Don't worry Mr. Jones. When have we ever let you down."

Heading outside Tristan and Samantha said goodbye to there friends before heading in the opposite direction. Starting with the living sections they each took a side of the street delivering the mail making sure to watch each others back before the other would drop off the mail. 10 minutes later they were down with the living section and took 2nd street heading towards Crash House Hotel.

Pushing aside the pre-war turn doors, they entered the giant hallway of the hotel. Standing at least 50 feet tall it was the biggest building in Junktown. Having 4 floors or rooms, along with 10 full time staff the hotel was run by the town's mayor Scarlet Anderson, (who was the great great granddaughter of the town's founder).

"Halt, state your business here?" Asked 3L2 a combat Mr. Gutsy who was standing behind the counter of the front office.

"3L2, don't you know what time it is?" Asked Sam giving the robot an annoyed look on her face.

"7:16."

"And what time does the mail come between?"

"Last reports from Wright Military Orphanage show mail should be delivered between 7 and 8 local time,"it said spinning around a bit before focusing back on them again.

3L2 sighed heavily."Fine, I will get Mayor Anderson."

"No need three,"replied Mayor Anderson appearing down from the side stair well,"so... what did you bring me today?"

Tristan smiled up at the middle aged woman and reached inside his pack pulling out a dozen or so letters addressed to guests inside the hotel. Returning the smile she quickly took the letters from him.

"Alex, make sure these get to where they belong,"she ordered to one of her staff.

Samantha put down her own bag and pulled out a small box."Not sure what is is Mayor Anderson. But it came from all the way from the Boneyard."

Scarlet shook the small box around a bit putting the box near her ear. "Oh well, thanks for the timely deliver."

After signing a piece of paper saying she had received the package, they turned about to leave when Scarlet beckoned them to come back.

"Is there a problem Miss Anderson?" Asked Tristan after giving his sister a confused look.

Anderson leaned in close so that only they could hear what she would tell them. "Keep your eyes open. Tensions with Johnson and his Horseshoe gang are at all time high. If you find out anything about there actives, please tell me right away."

Giving her a small nod they both quickly exited the hotel. Going farther down 2nd street they quickly darted north onto main street heading towards Darkwaters General store.

"Hey bro, do you think headmaster Jones knows about our secret?" She asked making sure that no one was paying them attention.

Tristan turned to look his sister right in eye before putting his gaze back on a group of dogs that were barking at them from across the street. "Honestly... I think he has an idea we might not actually be blood related. But after what we have been through to get here, not to mention everything we have contribute to the orphanage, he might not care."

Sam smiled and hugged Tristan's right arm a bit. "Thank you, for everything. I would be dead or worse if it wasn't for you."

"We're family. And family looks out for each other,"he added by putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the general store.

The store it's self was owned by the Crimson Caravan company, but only in name. In fact it was run by Diamond Stone, a former prostitute from the hub, who managed to turn her life around and move up into the world, eventually finding herself running a store. Along with her was her two daughters Sarah 20 and Trisha Stone 14..

"Well, if isn't our little mail brother and sister couriers,"said Diamond who was putting a few nuka cola's inside a small refrigerator near the right side of the store.

"How are you doing on this fine evening Miss Stone,"replied Tristan reaching inside his bag and pulling out a small box and giving it to her.

Reaching inside her pocket she pulled out some reading glasses and took a look at the address. Looking around he spotted Sam examining a few pre-war books she had on medicine when Trisha and Sarah both made there appearance from the back room. Sarah was tall with medium long brown hair and brown eyes playfully nudged her younger sister in the ribs with her elbow getting her attention.

"What!" She snapped before noticing Tristan near the register.

At this Trisha immediately dropped the crate of silver ware, and plates she was carrying while a small blush came over her face. Laughing Sarah calmly walked past her giving their mother a piece of paper from there inventory checklist. Trisha was average height with brown hair, bright green eyes, and had looks like her mother did when she was young.

"I hope nothing is broken,"he said bending down to help pick up some of the forks, knives, and spoons which now lay all over the place.

"It's... okay, I was just too clumsy."

"Yeah, ever notice this only happens when Tristan is in our store,"replied Diamond who was grinning ear to ear at her daughter's efforts.

"Mom!" Trisha called out blushing even more as she said didn't even noticed that she was putting the broken plates in with the silverware.

Leaning in close he put his hand on top of hers pretending to reaching for the same spoon. "Don't worry. I still think your cute."

Trisha's eyes went wide for a minute before she slowly looked up and into his blue eyes. "Awe are you guys going to kiss,"teased Samantha who suddenly appeared from behind the next aisle smiling down at them.

Pulling away sharply they both tried to compose themselves, despite the fact both of there faces were bright red. Giving her one more look, Trisha quickly darted behind the counter.

"Well now that is over. I believe I have something of yours,"said Diamond pulling out a small device and placing it on the counter.

Walking over and picking up the weapon mod his eyes went wide. "Is that my 9mm pistol laser sight?"

"Yep,"she added smiling back down at him,"it came in yesterday with the NCR caravan from San Francisco."

It took him 1 year in a half to save up the 150 NCR dollars it took to pay for it.

"Thank you very much,"he said grabbing the mod and quickly putting it inside his pocket.

"Come on lover boy, we've got one more stop to hit,"added Sam with one foot already out the door.

Waving goodbye Tristan finally rejoined his sister outside."Race you there,"was all he said before taking off leaving Samantha shaking her head before she started sprinting after him.

Barely a minute later they both arrived at the Junktown's only entrance. Next to the guard station was a recently built two story house which was turned into the Barracks for the soldiers assigned to guard the town. Captain Brain Hawkins was the commander office for NCR. With him was 20 soldiers, 5 military police, and one supply officer Megan "one arm" Jefferson.

"Whoa, what's the rush there?" Asked 1st sergeant Miller who was leaning up against the wall while smoking a cigarette.

"Mail call,"replied Sam handing him a bunch of letters addressed to all the soldiers who were stationed there.

Sergeant Miller chuckled a bit before taking the letters from her. "Thanks guys. These letters help remain us of our family and friends back home."

Right before 1st sergeant Miller was about to leave, Tristan stepped in front of him. "Is Captain Hawkins busy?"

Taking the last drag from his cigarette and putting it out in the nearby ash trail, he smiled down at him. "Private Ashwood,"he said bringing a young woman forward.

"Yes, Sir!" She said giving him a salute.

"At ease soldier. Ask Captain Hawkins if he has time for a visitor?"

Giving him a nod she quickly disappeared up the stairs and around the corner. "Samantha Walker, how are you doing?" Asked NCR doctor Amy blue.

"Good, I have read chapter 12 on tissues, and skin samples,"she said with an excited tone as Amy led her inside the mess hall where they could sit down and talk.

A minute later Private Ashwood returned. "The captain will speak to you Mr. Walker."

Walking past both Miller and Ashwood Tristan went up the stairs. Going down the narrow wooden hallway he knocked on the last office door.

"Come in."

Inside was the 24 year old Captain Brain Hawkins. He had been with the army since he was 16 and survived 2 tours in the war against the Brotherhood before getting pulled off the front line only 2 years ago.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked taking off his green beret and running a hand through his goatee.

Without saying a word he pulled out the 9mm pistol laser sight and placed it on the desk. "Remember you promised you would help me put it together."

Captain Hawkins chuckled a bit. "Indeed I did my young friend. Come on let's see your 9mm pistol."

They spent the next 15 minutes taking apart the pistol and perfectly installing the laser sight into the pistol. Hawkins had Tristan do all the leg work, while he would add pointers or give him guidance when ever he had a question.

"There, it should be all done sir,"he said handing him the weapon.

Hawkins examined the weapon before pointing it at the nearby wall. The laser sight showed a bright red light on the wall. Moving the gun back and forth he made sure the sights were lined up so the gun's accuracy was accurate.

"Good work Tristan,"he added handing him the weapon back,"I can see you have a knack for this."

"Thanks Captain. This pistol has a special meaning to me. It saved me and my sister's life more times than I can think," Tristan said giving the weapon a hard look before holstering it.

Nodding at him the captain took a seat and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Taking two shot glasses from his side table he began to fill them up.

"Don't tell Colonel Jones about this, or else he will have my balls in a jar," Hawkins stated giving him the second glass.

Downing the liquor he felt his throat burn as the liquid made it's way to his stomach. "Strong stuff,"he added rubbing his eyes when they began to water a little.

"So... have you given any thought of what you want to do when your turn 16?"

Tristan ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Yes. I want to join the military after my sister turns 16. Both my parents fought and died for there country. But it's more than that. I feel that my place is fighting and defending the people of NCR, like a calling."

"I completely understand. My father was a Major in the army as well. I always felt like I had to try and live up to his image when he was killed near Navarro when I was 14. Whenever you do join, make sure you look me up"he said standing up signaling to him that there time was over.

Standing up Tristan saluted him. "Thanks for you time Brian."

Leaving the captain's office he head back down and looked up at the nearby clock. It read 7:45 which meant they had to be back home soon. Letting Sam say goodbye to Doctor Blue they both exited the barrack building.

"Come on, lets see if Red and Susan are done."

Arriving in the center of the town they did not spot there fellow couriers outside the orphanage. Checking with Left-side to see if they had not checked back in, both Tristan and Sam exchanged worried looks before heading into the southern part of Junktown.

"You don't think anything bad happen to them?" Asked Samantha as they both began to jog down 5th street.

Tristan gave his sister a serious look. "No... but one can never be too sure."

Turning left on 6th street he suddenly stopped making Sam crash into him from behind sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt,"he added rubbing his kneecap which was bleeding from him scrapping it against the dirt road.

"Damn Tris,"said Sam holding her head," why fuck did you stop so suddenly?"

Pointing over to the right side of the street was both Carlos and Susan who were bent over and laughing as hard as they both could. Standing up he could see a few Junktown citizens laughing as well, while a few elders simply shook there heads and closed there doors once again.

"Now that had to funniest thing I have seen in months,"replied Susan who still had a huge grin across her face as they both approached them from other side of the street.

Tristan laughed himself as Red helped him back up to his feet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he added giving his sister a hand up.

"Help!" Shouted a woman from the alley that was directly behind them.

Looking behind them they briefly saw a woman who was being dragged off by at least 2 men and one woman. The man who had her from behind put his hand over her mouth muffling her screams, while the woman rammed the knob of her baseball bat into her gut. Dropping her to knees the third man reached out with his .357 magnum and pistol wiped her across the face. Bending down the two men picked up the barely conscious woman and dissappearing around the bend.

Taking out his 9mm pistol Tristan looked behind him."I am going."

"I was waiting for you to say that,"replied Sam pulling out her own .22 pistol with both Susan and Red readying there 10mm pistols.

Crouching down all four of them made there way down the dark ally way. Carefully leaning around the corner they saw a gang member throwing a tied up kid who looked to be only 5 being inside the man hole which led inside the small sewer system that was dug before the town went up.

"Take the woman and kid with them to One Arm's place. After that boss wants us to take the new plates over to him to inspect,"replied Star a lieutenant of the Horseshoe gang from the Brahmin Baron Casino.

"What about the merchant?" Asked a man before tossing the woman inside the sewer as well.

Star laughed. "Kill him."

Holding up his hand Tristan waved Susan and Red forward. Walking quietly as they could, they reached the manhole. At this both Tristan and Sam hurried forward and together lifted the heavy manhole cover off. Looking down they could see the sewer tunnel its self was only 5 feet high and 4 feet long.

Lowering himself inside Tristan brought his hand up to his nose attempting to pinch it shut from the horrible spell of sewage water that was flowing under the metal catwalk that covered the entire tunnels.

"So... what's the plan?" Asked Carlos once everyone else was inside the tunnel.

Tristan raced his pistol forward and pointed it's laser sight forward along the tunnel. "Find out what where they took that woman and kid. It's obvious they have been using the sewer tunnels to ship and sell there drugs. But kidnapping, that's something much more serious."

"Well let's hope there is another exit,"replied Sam leaning her head up at the manhole entrance they had just used,"cause we won't be able to get back up through this one."

Going forward they fallowed the winding sewer tunnel. Over head they could hear conversations of a few locals as they pasted by several other man hole entrances. About a minute later they began to smell something other than raw sewage for a chance.

"Smells like burning rubber,"whispered Susan who was on Tristan's right.

Walking crouched down they could see a horse gang member drop to his knees and began to crawl forward into a secret tunnel. Looking around to make sure they had not been fallowed Tristan moved forward and stopped right in front of the tunnel. Looking down he could see it was dug with small shovels as it was only wide enough for one person to crawl though at once.

Sam quickly joined her brother on the tunnel's left side, while both Red and Susan raced around towards the front end. Suddenly they could see pieces of the ground beginning to shift from tunnel telling them someone coming down. Backing slightly away from the tunnel they waited patiently for the gang member to emerge.

"Make sure you tell the Johnson, we ready to move tonight,"said another gang member from inside the building as the person stuck his head out from the entrance.

Standing up the man started brushing himself when everyone emerged at the same time pointing there guns at him.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't move asshole,"stated Tristan walking in front of him with his gun still pointed directly into the man's chest.

The man put his hands up. "Go ahead and do your worst...wait a minute? Kids. You're just a bunch of nosy kids from that orphanage."

Slowly he began to lower his hands to his sawed off shotgun on his waist. "I said don't move!"

The gang member simply laughed."Yeah, well fucking stop then."

Swinging his leg forward Tristan kicked the man in the balls. The man immediately dropped to his knees in pain as Sam chopped the man in the neck of the neck, knocking him out instantly sending his face crashing into the metal catwalk.

Each of them grabbed a limb and carried the unconscious man away from the secret tunnel's entrance. Taking his sawed off shot gun and switch blade off him, they began to search him for anything else. Finding a some jet, psycho, and med x on the man, and more importantly 2 printing plates along with a piece of paper.

"These are NCR money plates,"replied Susan holding them up into the small out of light that was making it's way in from outside.

"So they can make a very good counterfeit of 5 and 20 NCR paper money with them?" Asked Carlos who was examining them as well.

Tristan shook his head and gave the note to his sister. "That's exactly what they are. This note explains the new shipment of plates and supplies that arrived yesterday. More importantly it's sign by Supply officer Megan "one arm" Johnson, who is asking for a high cut of profits."

"Brother we wasting time here,"said Sam shoving the note inside her pack while Red and Susan each put the plate inside there own courier packs.

Tristan knew the more time they wasted the high chances of the gang members killing that women and kid. Taking a deep breath he moved forward again and dropped to his own knees. Crawling into the tunnel he could see the tunnel led up at a slight angle but was short, as there was a bright light coming from the other end. Inside he could see a bunch of machines moving very fast with two conveyer belts running along each wall of the room. He spotted at least 2 more women who were chained to there chairs while they each lowered the printer onto the blank paper. Releasing the top and bottom printers out came a hot and wet bill, as it slowly went down the conveyer belt before stopping falling into a small sack at the end. Tristan could see a set of stairs in the center of the room with one two side chambers where clouds of black smoke was rising from.

Turning around he gave a nod to his sister telling her he was making his move now. Crawling the rest of the way through the small tunnel he slowly stood up. Neither slave even bothered to look there way as Sam, Red, and Susan all came out from the tunnel. Having there guns in both hands and down near their waist they quietly made their way forward. It was only when Tristan was right beside the woman did she finally notice them.

Right before she could shout, he put his hand up to her mouth to silence her. "Where's the key?" He asked quietly removing his hand from her mouth.

The woman at first looked too scared to talk before blinking her eyes a few times."Over there,"she added pointing her head towards a pair of keys hanging on the wall right before the stairs.

Tristan pointed to Red to go and get them while Susan and Sam quietly checked the right side room. Giving him the set of keys, Tristan reached down and unlocked the chains that was keeping the woman to the chair. Tossing the keys to the Red he did the same to other woman.

"We are going to get you out of here"whispered Carlos to the still frighten woman.

Crouching down they moved forward. They could hear sounds of laughter and shouting coming from the right side room, telling them that was were the rest of the horse gang members had gone. Getting down one knee they waited for Sam and Susan to return. Just when he was starting to get anxious, both Sam and Susan made there appearance again, but with them they the woman and kid who had been kidnapped earlier.

"Let's get the fuck out here,"whispered Sam pointing her head up the flight of stairs.

Slowly heading up the stairs they could see a landing and door at end of the last step. Nearing the last step the door suddenly was kicked open.

"Who told you stop fucking working damn it!" Shouted Star wielding a 9mm pistol in her right hand.

The stunned look Star had her face was the last thing she ever saw, when suddenly 4 different gun shot went off, hitting her in the right eye, throat, and twice in the chest. Star's body violently was flung backwards through the door's opening.

"Run!" Shouted Tristan urging everyone to charge through the open door, before more gang members would try and converge on them.

Racing over the dead woman's body and into the living of small apartment. Looking to his right Tristan spotted movement coming towards them from the second floor and kitchen.

"Red, Sam, fire up towards the second! Susan on the right side with me!" Shouted Tristan with all four of them stopping and firing randomly in that direction, giving the 4 kidnapped people there chance to escape out the front door.

Tristan reloaded his 9mm pistol. "Susan, Red, go!"

Firing one more round each they both bolted for the front door. Suddenly three more gang members emerged from the basement. Grabbing Sam by the back of her blue military uniform he pulled her down as the bullets hit the nearby chair she was standing in front of.

Bending down on knee he aimed his laser sight at the nearby old fire extinguisher. The small explosion caused the three gang members to hit with the searing pressure, sending them to the ground.

Taking the small time of cease fire, Tristan reached down and helped Sam back up."Let's get out of here!"

Sprinting through the door, they both jumped off the small ledge and landed on the hard dirt road that was 6 feet down from them. Without even thinking they all started running north away from the house numbered 98 and the Brahmin Casino.

"We are going?" Asked Sam sprinting at full speed.

"Mayor Scarlet hotel. She would love to get her hands on the information we have,"added Red with a sense of urgency in his voice.

2 minutes later all 8 of them burst into the hotel, knocking a few residents over as they raced towards the front desk. Alex and Jake Knobs a brother and sister due who worked inside the hotel was manning the front desk.

"Whoa, slow down there. Where is the fire?" Asked Alex with a confused look on her face.

Sam reached the desk first. "Listen we have no time to explain. We need to see Mayor Anderson right now."

Jake shook his head."I am sorry Miss Walker, but the mayor is a meeting with Captain Hawkins and can not be disturbed."

"Listen Damn it! We just rescued these people from a horse gang hide out, while at the same time collect evidence that proves they are not only making illegal chems but also printing NCR money!" Shouted Tristan slamming his fist against the wooden desk.

At this both knobs siblings gave each other a shocked look before turning back to them. "Fallow us. 3L2 watch the front desk!"

Running up two flight of stairs and going down the wide hallway, they busted into the conference room making both Captain Hawkins and Mayor Anderson jump.

"What the hell! I thought I told you we were not to be interrupted"replied a angry looking Mayor Anderson.

Brian waved his hand to stop her talking. "This can't wait. Tristan go ahead."

Stepping forward he put the two printing plates, illegal drums and note all on the table.

"Look I am going to be short. We were on our way finishing up our routes when we saw this woman and this boy being kidnapped by the horse gang members. Wanting to help we fallowed them through the sewer system before finding a secret built tunnel leading to a house numbered 98. Inside we found these two women chained to two printing presses which were making money with old NCR plates. Being discovered we had to fight out way out and make it back here,"he finished explaining to them.

Both Brian and Scarlet exchanged stunned looks before examining plates and paper more closely. After each of them read the paper, Hawkins stood up.

"If everything you said is true, that means our Supply officer Megan Jefferson is a traitor,"he said with a pissed off look in his eyes.

Scarlet stood up and turned her head towards them. "More importantly this gives us the evidence we need to finally get ride of those assholes out of our town. Not only have you solved Junktowns problem you also stopped a fresh wave of fake currency from being put into market, potential weakening the dollar even more than it is right now."

At that Captain Hawkins got up and ran out the door. Going up the stairs they suddenly heard the town's alarm go off, alerting everyone to seek cover while the NCR army took care of the danger. Coming down from the radio he used to signal the barracks on alert, Hawkins gave Tristan a small nod before descending down the stairs.

"What happens now?" Asked Sam looking up at the Mayor.

"Well that's easy Sam. Captain Hawkins and his squad will secure the hide out, before arresting the horse gang inside the casino. If they resit arrest they will taken out,"she added giving her a small squeeze on the shoulder.

Tristan himself was leaning back in one of the comfortable chairs the mayor had in the conference with his eyes closed.

"So... not bad for a one day."

Sam laughed a bit. "Indeed brother. Hey, I will handle Headmaster Jones. Get some sleep, okay."

Tristan nodded his head slightly."Sounds good to me."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	3. The Last Night

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Also while I am making some changes here and there, I am trying to get most cities and names correct that took place in the earlier fallout games. So hopefully there won't be much confusion.

Chapter 2

The Last Night

"So... what did you get me?" Asked Samantha who looked up at Tristan battering her eye lashes at him.

Tristan looked down at his sister. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise, don't you want to be surprised?"

"No!" Was all Sam said as she shoved the mail inside the prewar mail box outside a house numbered 86.

Tristan laughed even harder before giving her a small wink.

It had been 3 ½ years since they had discovered the plot of the horse gang to print fake money and forcing people to work as slaves. For there effort in bringing this plot to the surface Susan, Tristan, Carlos and Samantha were given a thousand caps each from Mayor Anderson. While Captain Brain Hawkins each rewarded them with a the Bronze Root which was a medal awarded to civilians who go above and beyond the call of duty for the military.

Dropping off the mail to 10 year old child who quickly ran back inside his apartment,Tristan stopped and look around.

Junktown had been his home for 8 ½ years and it would be hard to leave the only place he knew as home. Samantha was finally turning 16 tomorrow, which meant it was time for them to leave the orphanage. Normally with him already turning 16, 8 months ago, he should have left by now. But Headmaster Jones allowed him to stay until his sister turned of age.

"Come on day dreamer, we've got to make one more stop,"stated Sam making Tristan snap back to reality.

Joining her they made there way around the familiar route they did everyday. It was when they approached Dark Waters General Store, Tristan began to grin widely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go and flirt with your girlfriend,"teased Sam as she sat down on the front porch and began drinking her bottle of water.

Entering the general store he spotted Sarah who was checking off a few empty shelves they need to restock before they got next week's supplies in. By now Sarah had married her long time boyfriend Jake Knobbs, and was 4 months pregnant.

Suddenly she dropped a can of pork and beans. Right before she could slowly bend down to pick it up, Tristan reached down and grabbed the can himself.

"Wouldn't want a pregnant lady hurting herself?" He added with a smile on his face while putting the can back on the shelf.

Sarah shook her head while at the same time rolling her eyes. "You and mom both," she added pointing her head towards the front counter were Diamond was helping a few replacement solders putting some drinks into a bag.

"She's just concerned. As she knows what it means to be a mom."

Sarah sighed heavily. "I know, but sometimes she can be a little over the top. At least Jake has been doing a lot more around the house now. My ankles have really been bothering me of late."

"Well I am glad to hear it Mrs Knobbs,"he added smiling up at the older sibling.

Walking around the counter he spotted his girlfriend Trisha Stone. She was 17 years old now with her hair a brown/blonde mixture almost like his own expect a bit darker. She wasn't as tall as her mom or sister but was much pretty with sharper assists.

"Now you soldiers make sure you take it easy, we all appreciate what you guys do out there,"said Diamond waving goodbye to the man and woman trooper.

Tristan made sure give the troopers a small head nod before approaching the counter himself. Making sure to smile at Trisha who returned his own smile.

"Well suddenly I find myself needing to count the money in the safe,"added Diamond who gave her daughter a small wink before heading into the office.

Reaching inside his pack he pulled out a few packages and placed them on the counter. "Got anything good for me?" She asked making sure to touch his forearm slowly.

"Maybe? I like to keep things a mystery somethings."

Trisha giggled a bit before taking the packages and placing them behind the counter. Well they had been flirting with each other for a while, it was only about a year ago when they actually began to dating. Since he was going to leaving tomorrow morning he wanted to spend one more day with her before having to say goodbye.

Leaning over the counter he took her hand in his and made sure to look her in the eyes. "Look Trisha. Tonight is my last night in Junktown. We both knew this day would come, and...that doesn't make it any easier. But with that said, let's make use of this day the best we can."

"What did you have in mind?" She added with a sad look on her face.

"Let's go on one more date tonight, and make our last night together something special,"he added whispering the last part into her ear.

Trisha's eyebrows raised slightly before she started blushing a bit. "Okay, meet me hear at 7."

"Sounds good to me,"Tristan said giving her a quick kiss and exiting the general store.

Once outside he spotted Sam leaning back on the porch with her blue beret over her eyes. Smiling he sat down next to her. In the past three years he had to admit she had grown into a wonderful woman. She had blonde hair down to the mid of her back and was average height of 5'7 being only 3 inches smaller than Tristan. Samantha loved to study pre-war sciences and machines, and hoped to join the Followers of the Apocalypse who were working with the NCR.

"Hey sleepyhead, you going to get up at all time soon. Or should I just go... and pretend I don't know where you are?" He asked making sure to take the blue beret off her eyes.

Looking up at him with her brown eyes she laughed. "Imagine that lover boy."

Helping her up they both began to slowly make there way back home for the night. Giving Left side a small salute, they passed by the gate and were about to head inside, when he called out to them.

"Yes?"

"This came for you my young man,"he added giving him a envelope with an NCR army logo on the front.

"Thanks,"he said turning over the letter to see Captain Hawkins name in the upper left corner. Opening the letter he held it out in front of him so that Sam could read it as well.

"Dear Tristan,

I wanted to make sure you got this letter before you left and joined the army, so I bribed the mail courier, he he. Anyways I know you don't like to talk about your parents, but don't forget to bring them up to the recruiter, as I know you never go anywhere with out their dog tags. Second I got your letter about 2 months ago, sorry for the delay in response but things in Navarro are never easy. I was happy to hear that your friend Carlos found work with the Gun Runners in the hub, although a little sad knowing that you were losing your best friend. But, don't ever hesitate to write me. Keep me posted on where you will be stationed.

Your friend always Captain Bryan Hawkins, 56th battalion 2nd regiment.

Sam reached up and put her hand on her his shoulder. "Well at least your making friends in high places. Besides I got a letter from Susan a week ago."

Tristan opened the door for his younger sister. "Oh how is she doing?"

"Good, being a ranch hand near Vault City dose have it's perks. She says the Trent family that adopted her are very nice, and hopes that we both find what we are looking for,"she added while they both headed up the stairs and into there living quarters.

Heading over to there bunks, Tristan reached inside his pillow and pulled out two things. A small pre-war gold pocket watch that was repaired into working order. Inside he had engraved her name, birth date, a small message saying"Always remember with time, anything is possible, love your brother Tristan." The second was a book called,"How to help your fellow man?" Written by Nicole the founder of the followers of Apocalypse.

"Here little sis... Happy early 16th birthday,"he replied giving her the two gifts.

Slowly Tristan watched her examine both gifts before setting them down and embracing him tightly. Patting her gently on the back he pulled away slightly looking her in the eyes. "Thanks Andy,(which was her nickname for him since his middle name was Andrew).

Sam reached up and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "Now, I know you have a hot date tonight. Just make sure you don't get the girl pregnant, alright,"she added teasing him with a small wink before entering the bathroom.

Two hours Tristan was standing nervously outside the Darkwaters general store in his bounty hunter duster he had received from 8-ball who was a former bounty hunter himself. Reaching inside his unbutton duster he pulled out his 9mm pistol. Taking out his extended mag clip he had modified to the pistol, Tristan loaded the 20 round clip into the gun.

"Playing with your toy I see,"said Trisha appearing on the porch in front of him, as he put the pistol back inside his duster in front of his.

Tristan smiled back at her."You can never been to sure, now a days darling."

Trisha was wearing a pre-war spring outfit of a pink dress and red heels, including a pre-war bonnet of white and pink. Taking her by the hand he couldn't help but notice how the dressed show off her bust size, as he quickly brought his attention back up to her green eyes.

"So...what do you have planned for our last night together?" She asked leaning up on her tippy toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well... I figured we spend some time gambling inside the Brahmin Baron Casino, before enjoying a music/comedian show inside the Rawhide Theater. Afterword having a nice dinner inside the Crash House hotel, for which I booked us a room on the suite level,"he added raising his eyebrows a bit hoping she would catch his meaning.

Trisha suddenly supported a wide grin across her face. "Oh, trust me sweetie. Sometimes being the daughter of a former prostitute can pay off. I already took a birth-control shot after you left 2 hours ago."

Tristan's eyes went big with shock before narrowing again. Putting his hand around her she took a hold of his right arm while leaning her head gently across his shoulder. Making there way towards the casino which was now run by the Hector Phebus ( the son of the wealthy Brahmin Rancher Walter Phebus) they were greeted with the amazing neon lights which set the night sky a blaze with an impressive light show. Going past the two sentry bots that was guarding the front door they entered the crowded casino.

"What should we play first?" Asked Tristan taking a few steps forward and turned around to face her.

Trisha turned her head slightly. "I have always been a little fond of blackjack."

They spent at least an hour playing blackjack where Tristan lost 125 NCR bucks while Trisha won over 200 herself, a point of which she made sure to keep reminding him all night. Getting away from the gambling part of the casino they went inside the packed Rawhide theater to which Tristan had two tickets too. After listening to a singer called the Lonesome Drifter they were treated with a comedian act done by two ghoul brothers called,"Two Zombies, One Road".

2 hours later the couple finally left the casino some time after 9pm, heading over to the Crash House Hotel. Entering the hotel they slowly made there way up to the front counter.

"Mayor Anderson, what are you doing up this late?" Tristan asked as she drank some coffee from her mug.

Scarlet yawned briefly before shrugging her shoulders. "Working. Alex needs some more evenings off now that his wife is pregnant."

At this Trisha laughed lightly."oh sorry I didn't see you there Miss Stone," she added looking at her and then back to him.

Shaking her head she began typing fast on the computer screen. "Okay, let's check and make sure everything is all good. Oops, it appears there is a small problem."

"What! What problem?"He asked looking at the mayor with a worried look on his face.

Mayor Anderson pointed the screen with her pencil. "Yeah it appears someone seems to have put you inside the presidential suite on the 4th floor with a full food service on the house."

Tristan could only shake his head as he grabbed the key off the counter. "Thanks,"he added walking away while Scarlet made sure to give them a broad smile before they began to walk up the red carpeted steps.

After eating a good meal they spent the next hour laying on the bad talking about what the future held for the both of them. It was then he began to feel a bit nervous when she gently laid her head on his chest and closed his eyes. Like most teenage boys losing your virginity was a right of passage, but now that the deed was staring him in the face, he couldn't help but feel the pressure of the whole situation on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked lifting her head slightly off his chest and staring back at him.

Gently removing a few strands of her light brown out of her face, he smiled back down at her."Yeah, I am just a little nervous, you know. I never have done anything like this before."

Trisha breathed in and out before lifting herself up and straddled his waist."Me too. But you know what, I want this. I know you want this. So for once, don't think, just act."

For Tristan that was all the encouragement he need. Reaching up placed his hands on her hips as she slowly leaned her head down and gave him a soft kiss. Kissing her back he brought his hands up to her sides giving her more support for her back. It was when she flicked her tongue across his lips he opened his mouth to her, allowing her to deepen kiss. He could feel her passion increasing with every passing second, fueling his own desire which was already on high alert from the beginning of the night.

By now she could clearly feel his erection straining through his bounty hunter pants, when she grounded against him causing him to moan inside her mouth from the friction. Feeling bold he reached under her pink dress and grabbed her ass in his hands, making her moan this time.

"Too much clothes,"was she was able to say while grabbing the helm of his black T-shirt he had under his duster which had been taken off hours ago.

Sitting up ever so slightly and raising his arms he allowed her take off his shirt. Tossing the article of clothing somewhere behind her she paused to take a look at his slightly muscular body. Reaching down she gently ran her finger across the deep scar he had on his right side, where the great khan woman had stabbed him years earlier.

While she was ever so slightly distracted by looking at his scar, he snaked his left hand back inside her skirt and began to gently rub her pussy with his hand against her panties. Her eyes suddenly went big before she closed them allowing him to continue his efforts. Feeling even more bolder he pulled aside her panties just enough so he could touch her vagina.

From what little Tristan knew about sex, he knew that it was best to do some foreplay first before having intercourse as it allowed the entrance inside her that much more easier. Finally he gently slide one finger inside her.

"Oh that feels good."

Feeling encouraged he slowly began to rubbed her from the inside making her lean her head back and moan even more. Not wanting to ruin what he had started, Tristan inserted another finger and gradually picked up the pace again. By now he could feel her hips beginning to rock with his movement urging him to keep going.

"That's it. Don't stop! I am so close!" She said as Tristan only began to finger her even more faster.

Barely a few seconds later he felt her walls close tightly around his two fingers for she was forced to reach down and grabbed him by the shoulders to keep herself from falling on him. Looking up he could see she was out of breath when Trisha slowly came down from high of her own organism.

Opening her eyes she looked down at him once again this time the lust filled look Trisha was giving him sent a few shivers down his spine. Getting up she quickly unzipped her dress from the back and stepped out of it. Not wanting to wait either, Tristan began pulling at his belt. Once that was out of the way he sat up briefly and kicked off his khaki pants to the ground.

"Your still a little too dress,"said Trisha who was standing in front of the bed completely naked.

Tristan always imaged how she would look naked and she defiantly lived up to every phantasy and dream he had about her. Forgetting about any shyness he might have had in revealing himself to her, Tristan hastily removed his boxers, dropping it to the ground. Climbing back on the bed Tristan immediately captured her lips into a passion filled searing kiss.

Reaching down she placed his left hand on her large breast. Taking the hint he began to massage the firm breast while gently running his thumb over nipple, which was already hard. Not wanting the right breast to feel left out Tristan began switch his attention back and forth to each breast.

By now she had scouted over so that was on top of her and had willing spread her legs allowing him rest right above her entrance. Occasionally he would rub up against her causing her to moan even more. With out warning she put her hands up to stop his ministrations which caused him to give her a confused look.

"Is everything alright?"

With out saying anything she reached down and took a hold of his penis in her hand and guided himself inside her. The moment his head went in, he felt like he had entered a furnace which was gripped every part of him.

"Holy hell! That feels good!" He moaned out load while slowly sliding more and more of himself inside her.

It was when he completely inside he had to starve off the feeling of going to early by thinking off old people, men, and brahmin shit. Slowly he began to come back to reality and it was then, he realized he should have felt some barrier that all women have the first time they have sex.

"Mom said I tore that years ago when I was 14,"Trisha added reading his mind.

Tristan breathed in deeply. "Are you ready?"

Looking up at him she gave him a small nod. Slowly he pulled himself out of her before plunging back inside her hot wet channel. Tristan couldn't believe how amazing she felt with each thrust he was giving her, as they slowly began to build a steady rhythm.

By now she had coated his penis in her juices allowing him to slide inside her that much more easier.

"Tristan, faster!" She said wrapping her legs around his wasting allowing him to go even deeper inside her than before.

That was all the encouragement he would need before he started to thrust faster and harder inside her. By now she was moaning out with each thrust for he could feel her fast approaching another organism, which was good for his sake. The whole time he was inside her, Tristan was having to fight off the urge from exploding too soon, and with every thrust, and every moan he was finding his will power slowly fading away.

"God, that's it! Tristan! Tristan!"

"Trisha!" He shouted as he felt her squeezing him with everything she had inside her.

Barely a few seconds later he began to thrust roughly inside her before cuming inside her tight folds. Shooting at least 4 to 5 bursts of his seed deep inside her, Tristan felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Collapsing forward he gently laid his head between her large breasts while they both tried to control there breathing.

"Are you sure this was your first time?" Trisha asked still out of breath.

Tristan actually chuckled a bit and lifted himself up to meet her bright green eyes. "I was just moving on instinct."

This was Trisha's turn to laugh a bit. "Well don't ever stop listening to those instincts, cause that was fucking amazing Mr. Walker."

Finally pulling out of her he laid down next to her and pulled her naked body near his so that her head was once again laying on his chest.

"You know Trisha, I know this probably will be our last night together. But I wanted you to know this, I will never forget it and what you meant to me. Thank you," he whispered to her.

When she didn't say anything back he realized that she had was already fast asleep. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her gently on top of the head. Grabbing the cover off the floor with his left hand he carefully covered the both of them up and put his right arm around her.

"Goodnight Trisha." He added closing his own eyes and letting sleep over take him too. 

The next morning Tristan made sure to walk Trisha back home, giving a few last goodbye kisses and a promise to write her whenever he could. Heading back inside the orphanage, Tristan ran into headmaster Jones who didn't even move as he was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Ouch!" Tristan replied rubbing his head, when Jones offered his hand to help him up.

"So I take it your night with Miss Stone ended well then,"he stated giving the young man a small wink.

Tristan couldn't help but support a wide goofy grin across his face. "Better than I could have ever imagine."

Headmaster Jones reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know your mind is set on leaving. I know from personal experience one must choose there own fate in this world. I have watched when you and your sister came her as small runway slaves, and in a span of 8 years seen you both grow up to become confident, levelheaded, adults. This is why I continuing running this orphanage. There is so much violence in this world, and we all have to be responsible for our own sins. Just promise me something."

"Anything sir."

"If you are ever given an order that goes against everything you believe in, don't do it. Cause in the end you alone have to answer for what you did, and... sometimes you can never truly get over,"he replied with a few tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

Reaching inside his duster, Tristan pulled out a handkerchief giving it to the older man. Dotting his own eyes, he quickly returned it back to him.

"Now, less I am mistaken, we have a small party to go too inside the lunch room."

Inside they had set up the usual decorations of balloons, and pre-war copies of magazines, with everyone wearing party hats. A small birthday cake made by Anna Smith was present on the table with 16 candles inside it.

"Hey quiet down, everyone. Let Sam make her wish before dive into this wonderful looking cake,"said Mark Jones who was standing near his adopted father at the front of the table.

Sam gave him a look before blowing out the candles."Okay, Left-side will you do the honors of cutting the cake."

30 minutes later Tristan and Samantha were upstairs packing their personal belongs they had acquired over 8 years of living inside Junktown. Both of them still had not touched the 1000 cap reward they had gotten from Mayor Anderson, although after his spending Tristan was down to 500 NCR dollars while Sam had at least 1100 herself. Reaching past his copy of Guns and Bullets Tristan spotted the small photo album he had gotten from Sam during his 10th birthday.

Taking a seat on her bed, he briefly began to look through it. In truth it really wasn't a good album for their was only 9 pictures inside. 3 of them had Tristan, Sam, Red, and Susan in them, with another 3 more had just him and his sister, including one that was taken only a month ago. Another one had him and Headmaster Jones standing near the front gate. One more along with Tristan and Captain Hawkins pointing there 9mm pistols at the camera. Finally the last picture was a group picture of the entire town that was taken annually, and only cost 25 bucks to buy a copy.

"What you doing?" Asked Sam who had now changed into her Wasteland wanderer outfit, while neatly placing her old orphanage military uniform on her old bed.

"Not much sis. Just looking over some fond memories we had here," allowing her to look over his shoulder at the photo album.

Sam sighed heavily. "Yeah... back then we just hopped to find a place that would take us,"she added pointing to the oldest picture he had in there of them when they first arrived at the orphanage.

It was then he reached inside his bounty hunter duster and pulled out another photo. In the photo Tristan had his arm around Trisha who was pulled close to him with both of them smiling inside the casino.

"So... what is going to happen between you two?" She asked watching him put the photo inside the next page and put the album back inside his pack.

Tristan looked down at the ground before looking back up at her. "We had our fun. I mean we both knew this day was coming, but it doesn't make it any easier. So basically... were going our separate ways. Who knows what the future may hold. But I won't soon forget her."

Tristan guessed by the look he was giving her, she took the hint and dropped the subject. Getting up they both grabbed there bags and walked out of the orphanage, making sure to give the building one more look, before heading over to the front gate.

"Can I help you?" Asked a new NCR trooper who was monitored the gate's entrance.

"Yes, we have permission from 2nd Lieutenant Haggerty to accompany a NCR caravan to Shady Sands/New California Republic,"said Sam handing the man a small piece of paper stating the very same thing she had just said.

Giving the paper a hard look the trooper looked back to them. "Alright. Everything looks good. Go ahead,"he added allowing them to join the water/supply caravan for there same journey back to the capital.

1 hour later the caravan finally made it inside the New California Republic, which was the country's biggest city having someone where close to 30,000 people living in it. Original the town of Shady Sands was founded by the remnants of Vault 15 in 2142 who used the G.E.C.K they had to help them start a new civilization. Over the next 131 years the town of Shady Sands quickly grew from a small farming community to the capital of New California Republic with it's primary resource being it's vast brahmin herds.

Going inside they still were amazed at the tall buildings that seem to stretch high in the sky, with the Search Light Apartment Complex being the tallest building in the state extending at least 100 feet in the air. The town was separated by distracts, with checkpoints at each entrance and exit of the distracts.

Upper-town towards the north and East had the Congress District, which was where the governors and barons who voted and discussed on everything the NCR did. Also it was where the Presidential Mansion was by now their was a new president named Aaron Kimball. It was in that same district that the Stockmen's Association had it's base making very influentially on the government. Finally,what was being called Politician Highway was a series of mansions for the most wealthiest of NCR politicians, military brass, and brahmin barons.

Mid-town was completely devoted to the NCR Bazaar were all the merchants sold there wares. Every trading company from the Crimson Caravan, Gun Runners, followers of the apocalypse, to small time dealers of food, clothing and junk had a stall or building set up inside the huge trading area.

Low-town near the southern and west edge of the town held the major of the people inside the town in it's Housing District. Most people lived in massive apartment complex similar to the the Search Light complex although not nearly as tall or upper class. Secondly the cites huge Entertainment District was also located inside Low-town. No where else in the core region could you find everything you could packed inside the distract, ranging from gambling, shows, theater, Arcades, brothels, bars and restaurants.

Finally the heart of the city was completely devoted to the NCR military with the largest military base in the entire republic called Tandi Military Base. In boasted a massive number of troopers usually between 8,000 to 10,000, with the Military Police prescience numbered close to 4,000.

The front entrance was located inside the bazaar in order to get people to buy something as soon as they entered the capital, both Tristan and Sam parted ways with the caravan they been riding with.

"Let's find us a map,"said Sam as they both began scanning the many wares that was being lined up inside the nearby kiosks.

After traveling about half down the bazaar they found a kiosk selling maps. Finding one for the capital they took a moment to sit down on one of the benches that was near a statue of a famous person called Aradesh.

"Well... it looks like we both need to head to the Hall of Congress. For both the army and Followers recruitment offices are located inside,"Tristan added pointing to the marker on the map.

Sam stood back up and took a moment to look around. "You know, despite having been here a few times, I can't get use to how big it is."

Tristan had to agree, but to him it was the mass of people that worked and lived here that truly stunned him. Having only been inside for 5 minutes they had already seen at least 5 times as many as they would have back inside Junktown.

"Let's be careful. Remember we're the strangers here,"he added after watching a pair of barely dressed women and men walk past them all wearing a bright red clothes.

Heading north they pasted into Up-town and the Congress District. Looking around he could countless of military personal standing guard at key points. Inside the capital it was forbidden for any citizen or civilian to carry weapons out in the open, but that just meant everyone had there guns and knives hidden very well.

Going up the steps of the hall of Congress building they could see a lot of reconstruction going on. Passing another statue of a man walking towards a brighter future was the famous Vault Dweller who almost a hundred years earlier had helped the small town of Shady Sands survive.

"Look... an Information box,"replied Sam pointing too a kiosk with at least 8 people who all had there own computer in front of them.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

A woman wearing an office business suit dressed in NCR colors pushed up her reading glasses and peered around her computer.

"How can I help you two?"

"We're looking for the recruitment offices?"

The woman smiled down at both them before pointing towards the northwest."That's easy my dears. Just take that hall-way and you will see all of the New California Republic agency recruitment offices."

After thanking the women both Tristan and Sam followed her directions. Going down the hall he could see a long line that was in front of the Ranger office, with at least 20 or troopers nervous waiting for there turn. Going past them he was surprised to see that there was no one waiting in front of the Army recruitment office.

"I wonder why there isn't a line here?" Asked Tristan who took a piece of paper that had the number 8 written on it and sat on the nearby bench.

Sam who was reading the nearby bullet-in board spotted something. "Here's why brother. Earlier this year President Kimball activity the draft, so recruitment would have sharply fallen off because of that."

By now Sam had already talked with a male Follower who had given her a pencil and told her to wait a few minutes before she could take the a test. The test it's self cost 100 caps and even then you had to prove you had enough smarts to be worth being trained by the Followers of the Apocalypse.

"Samantha Walker,"said an older man emerging from the office door,"you may begin your test now."

Giving Tristan an uneasy look she slowly began to walk towards the office. "Good luck sis."

Nodding she finally disappeared inside as the man closed the door. Looking around at all the troopers who talking among themselves, he waited patiently for his turn.

"Yes, I will tell them Colonel Hsu sir,"stated a staff sergeant to the slightly older man with the green beret, when they both appeared from the recruitment office door.

"Good, cause I am tired of getting troops who are greener than a my wife's dress,"he added before turning to look down at Tristan.

Colonel Hsu bent down and offered his hand to him. "Always happy to welcome a volunteer. What is your name son?"

Tristan took the hand and shook it. "Tristan Andrew Walker, sir."

Hsu gave him a hard look before letting go of his hand. "I will be sure to remember it."

Walking away from him all the troopers who were waiting in line for the Ranger's gave him a salute as he passed by before disappearing from his view.

"Sorry for the wait, Tristan was it,"said the staff sergeant offering his hand,"staff sergeant Lucas Mills."

Walking inside he could see about 10 or so people all sitting in front of desks either typing on there computers or looking through tons of paperwork. Another 4 or 5 people could be seen moving back and forth bringing more paper work or even food to there fellow employees. Taking a seat in front of Mill's desk he waited for the staff sergeant to return to his own chair.

"Okay let's get this started,"he said typing fast on his computer.

"Name."

"Tristan Andrew Walker."

"Last known address."

Tristan remove his blue beret that they were both allowed to keep. "Wright Military Orphanage in Junktown."

Sergeant Mills ran a hand through his small beard. "Former Colonel Henry Jones runs that right?"

"Yes, sir."

Typing a bit on his computer he continued his series of questions. "Any weapons on you?"

Reaching inside his duster, he pulled out his modified 9mm pistol and placed it on his desk. Picking up the gun he examined it slowly looking at his extended mod and laser sight mod he had on the weapon.

"Impressive, very impressive. We make sure to mark this into your file,"he added handing back him his pistol.

"Blood type"

"A+"

"Okay only two more questions,"he said turning his chair's direction towards him, "Have any of your distant relatives served in the military before? Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, Grandfather, or Grandmother."

Taking off his necklace which had his parents dog tags on it, Tristan gripped them in his hand before handing them over to the recruiter.

"Yes, both parents served for at least 10 years or more. Dad was a Ranger who was KIA near Arroyo, while mom was 1st recon sniper who died of illness. It was only years later learned after telling her symptoms to a doctor I found out it was radiation poisoning. I was only 6 years when she faced away right here in the capital.,"he added taking a deep breath.

Mills looked at the old dog tags he had in his hands and began to type away at his computer. "Not that I don't believe you young man, I am just making sure we have them on file."

Trying to remain calm he gripped the arms of the chair he was seated in. When it came to his parents he had very little information on either of them, especially after what he went through when he was with his uncle.

"Yes, we have them right here."

Tristan leaned forward. "Can you tell me anything about them? Where they are from? When they got married? Anything, please!"

At this he could see a sad look in his light blue eyes. "I am sorry Mr. Walker. Both of there records have been sealed and red tagged. In order for you to gain access to this information you need to do two things. First you need to be promoted to an officer, and then you need the approval of at least the rank of Colonel before you will given access. Listen...both of my parents were killed in action too. I understand your frustration, and believe me if I could I would at least give you something to go on. But my hands are tied as I don't have the clearance or passwords to even gain access to there files."

Tristan could hear the sincerity of his voice and knew he was telling the truth. "I understand... and it gives me goal. Before this I didn't even have anything to go on, and now I know there is a way for me to find out more information."

Mills nodded his head. "Okay last question. Closest of kin, encase of death."

"That would be my sister, Samantha Walker."

Taking a minute the staff sergeant began to process all the information into the computer before printing out the necessary paper work. Rolling his chair behind he reached inside a filing cabinet and pulled out a small card.

"Okay here is your personal record file,that you will need to give the intelligence office. Second this is your recruitment card which will get you inside the Tandi Military base, and will get you you're uniform and weapon. Congratulations Private Walker, on this day August 18 2273 I am proud to welcome you into New California Republic Army,"he stated offering his hand to him, which Tristan took.

Exiting the office Tristan walked down the hall towards the followers office and waited hopefully for the good news from his sister. While sitting there he also felt a bit of sadness engulf him. He had been her older brother for well over 8 years and it would be hard to let that go, considering she was the only family he really had. But deep down he knew that each had there own path to choose, and would always find away to come back to her.

Suddenly the door opened, making him jump a bit. Sam came running out with an excited look on her face. Standing up she jumped into his arms as he hugged her back.

"I past with flying colors!" She managed to choke out as tears began to go down her cheeks.

Tristan patted her back. "I always knew you would."

It was then Sam began to cry even more as that same feeling that Tristan had felt earlier began to sink in. This was the last time they would be seeing each other for a long time.

"Promise me..."she added with her head still buried in his chest,"that you will written as often as you can."

Tristan patted her back softly. "I promise Britney. Don't forget, your my only family I got. How could I ever forget about you?"

Samantha pulled back ever so slightly as she reached up and wiped some tears away from her face. "Thank you... for everything. Love you."

"I love you too sister,"he said walking down the hall, only stopping once to give her one more look before turning down the rest of the hallway.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	4. Making the Cut

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 3

Making the Cut

4 months had past since Tristan had joined the NCR army as a private at Tandi Military Base inside Shady Sands. All new troopers were required to complete 2 months of basic training before they were official enlisted in the army and assigned to an regiment. It was at the fire range Tristan showed his potential as a marksmen, repeatedly hitting bull's eye with his service rifle. Near the end of his basic training, Tristan's drill sergeant recommend that he try out for the First Recon Sniper battalion. With a chance at higher recognition and not to mention better pay, Tristan decided to give it a shot.

Unfortunately, First Recon training only started on the February 1st of every year, and did not wrap up until December. Making it 11 months of the hardest, grueling, and most difficult training in the entire army. So with 3 months of waiting until the open tryouts for First Recon, Tristan was forced to served with the military police inside the capital. Most of the time he was assigned within the NCR Bazaar district with a few turns patrolling the ever dangerous Entertainment district.

For Tristan, being with the military police was like having a gun with out any ammo to fire it. There was so much red tape you could choke on it. If a wealthy brahmin baron's son or daughter was ever arrested, sooner than later they were quickly released and you would get reprimanded. Vs a non citizen who had no rights inside the NCR who was often abused, robbed and thrown out of town. It made him sick, and the February 1st deadline could not have come on sooner.

Just outside the city limits of the capital, all participants were gathered in front of a massive shooting range. The range itself had different targets set up with different ranges next to each other, with the longest shot being 500 yards away. Looking around Tristan could see a huge crowd of army troopers. Ranging from 16 to 50 years old, male and female, all looking down at the shooting range.

"Attention! Officer on deck!" Shouted the nearby MP captain, who had at least 100 MP's guarding the sight, and encase a few of the troopers got to out of control.

Tristan along with every other soldier stood at attention as 2nd lieutenant Hancock, also know as Ace of Spades made his appearance in front of them. Ace was a famous in the NCR, not to mention a legend in the sniper community. He started from the rank of private and quickly rose through the ranks by taking out scores of targets, including 2 high elders of the brotherhood of steel.

Stepping forward he slowly took of his sunglasses, gently folding them into one of his front pockets inside his military armor. Looking around he slowly walk up the entire line of hopefully snipers before stopping and chuckling a bit.

"Can you feel it my friends? There is a certain energy that comes from being labeled the one of the best. I won't lie, not everyone has the ability to stalk another human. But... if you can prove yourself, not only in battle but in everyday life, you can make the world a better place. And yeah...chicks dig the big guns,"he added causing all the male troopers to laugh while the female troopers either chuckled or just rolled there eyes back at him.

And with that lieutenant Hancock left the range, with at least 25 different 1st Recon snipers came out all wearing the red berets along with the recon sniper patch on the there shoulders of a brahmin skull with two rifles crossing behind it. Below it read there slogan: The Last Thing You Never See:

Suddenly a short African American woman in her 30's stepped forward. "Listen up you maggots. I am Drill Sergeant Jackie "Head shot" Anderson. I am entrusted to see if any of you, has the potential to even become a first recon sniper."

Sergeant Anderson put her hands behind her back. "From what I can see in front of my own eyes, I am not impressed. I am not here to hold your fucking hand, I am here to make you into one of the best fighting forces this army has."

"1st sergeant Gorobets, how many people signed up for tryouts today?" She asked as 25 year old Caucasian man stepped forward with a clipboard in his hands.

"Last count 556 ma'am."

Anderson nodded her head. "Okay, I want you to remember that number. Next... I want you to look to the person to your right, and then to your left."

Tristan did as he was told making to sure to look at the woman to his right then then older man towards his left.

"You 4 in the corner! Get the fuck out of here! If you can't even fallow a simple command I don't even want to waste my breath yelling at you assholes any more! Corporal Potter, get ride of them!" Ordered Drill Sergeant Anderson to 4 teenage men in the right corner, who had been talking while turning to look at each other.

The 4 troopers were ordered to leave by Potter a young Caucasian woman with short blonde hair along with a group of military police made sure to escort them off the range.

"Thank you corporal Potter. Now, back to business. As I was saying almost ¾ of you here today will be cut in the next hour. This might come to a shock to some of you, but here in 1st recon we don't make accuses. You either perform well or you are gone,"she added by pulling out her 10mm pistol and fired hitting the 100 yard marker as the target made a small noise before falling over on the ground.

Tristan who was in the middle of the pack had to lean ever so slightly to see there drill sergeant hit the target. It only took a her a second before she lined up the shot and fired hitting the small bull's eye with a pistol at 100 yards, which was extremely impressive.

1st sergeant Gorobets stepped forward once again. "Okay hopefuls. In order for you pass your test and be worthy enough to be trained as a first recon sniper, you have to hit all 5 targets ranging from 100 to 500 yards away. More importantly you have to hit all 5 bull's eyes or the target will not go down. Miss one shot, you go home. Before shooting you will only load 5 rounds in your service rifle, and no... you may not use another weapon. Okay... when we call you up here, you will have 1 minute to shoot all your targets. If you pass, head towards the right side of the range, and drop your service rifle and ammo into the boxes. If you fail go the left and back inside the city and report back to your company."

"Shit," Tristan cursed to himself pounding his fist into his palm.

Suddenly the man in front of him turned around. "Nervous, my fellow private."

Tristan shook his head before laughing a bit. "Nope, but with a last name like Walker, I'll be here all day."

At that the man in front of him laughed as well. "That's rich my friend. The names Craig Boone"

"Tristan Walker,"he added shaking the young man's hand.

With in a few minutes no one had passed the test yet, when suddenly they called Boone's name next. "Good luck buddy."

Craig took off his shads and gave him a small head nod before taking his place in front of his targets. By the rounds end Boone and a female corporal both passed as they grabbed there gear and went towards the left.

For Tristan the next 1 hour in the half of waiting was the most anxious time of his life. By now he had run through every possible detail about making the 5 shots. He must have touched his sights on his rifle at least a hundred times. By the time his name had been called 79 people had only managed to pass the test.

"Okay, this will be the last tryout of the day. On the count of three you may began firing. One, two, three."

Going back to what headmaster Jones had taught him about shooting, Tristan slowed his breathing to steady his hands and nerves. Taking careful aim he fired, hitting the first target sending it down. Quickly moving to the right he fired once again, sending the 200 yard target down as well. Soon both the 300 and 400 yard targets all went down the next few seconds only leaving him with the 500 yard marker left. By now Tristan was so locked in he didn't even hear any outside noise, completely focused on the last target at 500 yards. Lining up the shot he fired without giving it a second look.

As soon as the last target went down Tristan let out a huge sigh of relief and rolled onto his back closing his eyes. While he knew there was going to even harder challenges ahead, Tristan couldn't help but be excited.

"Congratulations private Walker. You have passed your try out. Would you please join your fellow trainees on the left. As for the rest of you, better luck next year,"stated Gorobets handing his clipboard to another 1st Recon sniper.

Dropping off his weapon and ammo inside there separate crates he joined the others who all either talking amongst themselves or standing around with smiles on there faces. After getting a few pats on the back he suddenly heard someone call his name.

"Private Walker, right?" Asked Boone who once again held out his hand offering it too him.

Tristan nodded his head. "Your powers of perception do not deceive you Boone,"he added shaking the man's head once more.

Standing next to Boone was another man who looked to about the same age as Boone. "Oh, this is my good friend Manny Vargas."

Reaching out he shook the Hispanic man's hand. "Yes indeed that's me. And if Boone here had failed to mention this was my idea for us join the 1st Recon. The way I figured if we got to die, might as way do it with the best fighting force the NCR army has."

After talking to both of them few a minutes, Tristan spotted someone he thought he recognize from Junktown. Making his way through the small crowd of people he tapped the woman with medium long brown hair on the back.

The woman who was looking up into the afternoon sky turned around to face him. "Amy Granger?"

"Tristan?" She asked giving him a curios look before giving him a small hug.

It was then he noticed the strip on her uniform. "Corporal, is it now?"

Amy couldn't help but smile a bit. "What can I say? People like me,"she added as Tristan led her back to meet both Manny and Craig.

Amy Granger herself was born and raised inside Junktown. Her parents and her parents before her all had raised brahmin for a living and this was suppose to be her job next. Despite the fact that she was 5 years old than him making her 22 now, he got to know her as friend. When her brother Adam turned 16 she left to join the army the very next day, with both her parents telling her to never come back.

"So... how is the home front?" He asked giving her a soft look in his eyes.

Amy sighed heavily before turning to look at him. "About the same, I guess. Oh, instead of ignoring my letters I send, they actually take the time to write angry response back."

Tristan exchanged a slightly surprised look with her, before both of them started to chuckle a bit. "I am sorry, I know this shouldn't be funny, but the way you put."

"Last time I checked I was laughing too, private Walker."

"Laughing, I hope it's not about me,"said Manny causing Boone to roll his eyes at his friend.

Granger gave Manny a sheepish look. "Please... from what little I have seen you have enough qualities about you that someone is bound to find something funny about."

At that Boone and Tristan both scoffed a bit before holding back there laughter."Quite everyone, before we go, I am sure you all want to know who had the fastest time,"added Drill Sergeant Anderson who had her hands on her hips.

Anderson gave them a few minutes to simmer a bit before talking again. "With a time of 14 seconds we actually have a tie between Private Tristan Andrew Walker and Private Jennifer Lisa March."

Stepping forward Tristan spotted the woman he tied with. She was Asian with her long black hair put up in a bun, with dark blue eyes, and a few inches smaller than Tristan. Turning to look at young woman who seemed to close his age, he noticed a icy look in her eyes before she simply glared back at him.

"Well, now that is over, it's time we take you to your new home during the 11 month training process. I hope you all packed lite, cause we have a 1 mile ½ hike towards Vault 13,"replied Corporal Potter who began ordered her fellow sniper's around the 80 recruits.

The next 2 hours they were marched up the ever steeping incline up the nearby mountain range making the journey even harder. The farther they went the more colder it got as for the first time in his life Tristan saw snow and pine trees. Judging by the fact that all of these pre-war environments were still intact, meant the area around her saw little or no nuclear fallout from the great war. It was then they noticed the barbwire fence that was buzzing, telling them the entire thing was electrified. Taking the small bend in the path, they were greeted with two huge metal doors they looked like they were made of old airplane parts.

"The entire training complex includes Vault 13, Vault Dweller Mountain, and a 5 mile square radius. Oh and before you ask, Yes the fence is electrified to keep out the radscorpions, death claws, and the ever pesky mole rats... so please don't touch it, unless you want to spend a week in the infirmary,"said Corporal Potter waving up at the nearby M P guard who waved his binoculars down at her.

Entering the compound they could scores of tents set up outside the vault with first recon and army personal going in different directions. Looking up they spotted a two flags standing on top of the mountain peak. One was of the NCR flag with it's two headed bear, while the second was of first recons skull crossed with two rifles. Waiting for them was both Drill Sergeant and first Sergeant Gorobets, which told Tristan there had to be a back entrance inside the compound.

"Everyone drop your personal affects here,"replied Gorobets pointing towards the northern guard tower,"you won't be needing them...yet."

Setting down his own duffel bag with his name on aside he quickly joined his new friends Boone, Granger, and Vargas back into a standing line of 80 people. Staring ahead of them there was at least 10 other 1st recon trainers all of them equipped with either hunting rifles or sniper rifles.

"First let me offer my congrats to all of you for making it this far. But... you must understand something very clear. Whatever you think is owed to you based on your previous combat experience, background, means nothing will earn you place here, or you will go back home,"stated Drill sergeant Anderson who had once again began to pace back and forth in front of them.

"It's important to remember you are here by your choice. Like the Rangers we are the special forces of the army. The major difference is we will be focusing on stalking the most dangerous prey of all... humans. In here we will teach you advanced hand to hand combat, stalking, superior survivability, melee techniques, and the art of being a sniper,"added Gorobets standing next to the Anderson and giving her a small head nod.

Finally corporal Pottered stepped forward as well. "A sniper works best with a spotter. Here we will teach you both skills, as such you will be assigned a partner through out your training here. Keep in mind, if your partner fails in...then you fail."

Tristan took a deep breath when corporal Potter handed Drill Sergeant Anderson new clipboard."When I call your name, you will step forward and shake the hand of your partner. Afterwords you will step of the left behind me."

Tristan had no idea on how they were going to decide each pairs. Whether it would be on random or based upon there shooting performance at the morning tryouts.

"Private Walker, and private March,"said Anderson as they both stepped forward and walked towards each other.

Offering his hand Tristan could still the bitterness in her eyes as she roughing shook his own hand before they slowly made there way behind the drill sergeant waiting for everyone else to get there own partner. Whether it was a stroke of luck or divine intervention Manny and Craig both got choose as each others partners. Tristan's friend Amy Granger was paired with another woman, staff sergeant Andrea Smith and before long the entire 75th sniper class was paired off.

It was then everyone noticed a huge grin appeared on Anderson's face. "Now here at first recon we have our very special way of welcoming you into our company. I want everyone one of you to hold out the opposite arm of your partner out in front of you."

Doing as he was ordered he spotted all 10 of the other trainers coming forward holding lengths of rope no longer than 3 feet across. Reaching down they tied everyone's wrist to there partners wrist before rejoining Sergeant Anderson.

"Good is everyone's rope nice and tight?" She asked chuckling a bit to herself.

"Yes drill sergeant ma'am!" Everyone shouted back to her.

Anderson nodded her head. "Good. Here at Vault 13 we like to get you feeling welcomed by running you through the gauntlet. Welcome to hell boys and girls." 

The gauntlet turned out to be a twisted nightmare of pain and suffering. A 2 mile long course of obstacles, freezing cold water that was chest high, a barbwire fence that forced you to crawl on your stomach and back for 500 yards, before a 1 mile hike up top of vault dweller's mountain peak. The whole time they were doing this every first recon trainer was shouting at them to quit, or cursing at them, hopping they would break. Tristan knew this course was mental as much as physical, with you forcing yourself to keep going no matter what.

By time it was midnight Tristan's body ached so bad he thought he was going to pass out from cramps in his legs, abdomen, and arms. But despite the fact they had run through the course 3 times and 5 teams had quit or been sent home, Jennifer didn't complain once. In fact they barely even said more than two words to each other even with the small piece of rope attached to them.

Sitting down he could see Jennifer was still standing with her hands on her hips. "You want some water?"

Turning her head slowly she simple shook her head back at him. Instead she reached down to take drink the last few drops of water she had inside her own canteen. Realizing they would have to spend at least 11 months together if he wanted to become a sniper, Tristan tried again.

"Bighorner jerky?" He asked once again pulling out some dried meat he had inside his armor's inner pocket.

"If I wanted something to eat, you would be the last person I would ever take it from."

Normally he might let something like this go, seeing how tired she was, but he was just as tired as she was, and his male ego was getting the better of him.

Sitting back up he took he took a step towards here. "That's the first time all day you have said more than two fucking words too me all day."

Jennifer quickly took another step towards him as well. "Well get fucking use too it. I am not here to make friends, I am hear to train, period."

"I never said anything about being your friend, but if we are going to be working together you can at least show me some proper respect. The whole icy bitch queen routine get's kinda tiring after a few hours in,"he added taking another step towards, leaving them only a 2 feet away from each other.

Even in the barely lite pine forest he could see her dark blue eyes flash with danger. "Watch what you say to me? Or else I am going to drop you like a ton of bricks."

By now Tristan's own anger level had risen making him crush his jerky inside his right hand. "Just try it March, and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Tristan barely had time to react before she kicked him in his chest, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. Staggering backwards a bit he ducked the roundhouse that was aimed at his head, reaching out with his right leg and kicked her right leg out from under her causing her to lose her balance. Charging forward he blocked the next two punches she threw at him, before rearing back and headbutting her. The blow sent her to the soft snow on the ground. While leaning down to strike her once more, Jennifer instead swiftly kicked him in the jaw, making him back off.

"Break it up!" Shouted someone causing a few nearby few to get between them and pull them apart.

Both Tristan and Jennifer were still trying to get at each other even though they were physical being restrained by at least 5 people a piece.

"God damn it! What happen here?" Shouted Anderson making her way through the crowds of people as the both groups of people who were holding them back finally let them go.

"I understand that tensions run high whenever you are competing. But whether you like it or not... the both of are going to have to work together or you will both go home. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, ma'am,"they both said at the same time while Tristan reached up and wiped some blood away from his side of lip.

Jennifer felt the small lump that was forming on top of her head before looking back up at them. "First Sergeant, I want you to blindfold these two and take them inside the forest. It looks tonight you both are going to taking your terrain and map test, right now. The rest of you, may retire for the night and get a good meal."

Boone, and Amy both wished him luck before they slowly disappeared inside. Turning around he took a deep breath before they put the blindfold over his eyes and began to led him through the forest trail which cut into the 3 mile long pine forest. About 30 minutes later they were allowed to pull off there blind folds.

Looking behind he could see they were close to the back edge of the electrified barbwire fence which over looked the sloping valley below. If it wasn't for pressure of the situation Tristan and Jennifer were feeling, they would have appreciated the view in the earlier morning hours.

"Okay, this test will show you have the ability to work together and complete your objective in an unfamiliar territory. Your task is to find 5 red playing cards, labeled on the map. You will only have one compass the night time sky to lead you. There will a few night time patrols on either side of the fence but they aren't allowed to help you. I will say this... there are dangers inside this forest. Not every creature can be detoured from the fence, so sooner than later you are bound to find something,"said Gorobets addressing both of them.

Tristan and Jennifer both nodded back at him before pulling his 9mm and her 10mm pistol loading a clip into them. Gorobets handed Tristan the compass and Jennifer the map before he began to make his way down the path with his 2 fellow snipers.

"Oh, by the way. If we find any footprints on the path, or if you are not back by dawn, you both will be disqualified,"he added giving them a stern look before quickly disappearing from there view.

By now Tristan had nothing to eat in the past 20 hours besides a pieces of jerky, on top of being exhausted, cold, and sleep deprived. But like everything else he had been through, he knew it was a battle of will. Forcing himself to ignored his aching body, Tristan slowly walked over towards his partner.

"Listen... what happen, happened. Whether we like it or not, we stuck here. If we don't work together now then both of us will be sent back to our previous companies, and something tells me you don't want that either,"he said standing next to her.

Jennifer took a deep breath before turning to look at him. "Fair enough. I can't not argue with on that point. So... partner let's see that compass and make a heading," she added with a slight hesitation around the partner part.

Tristan shook his head slightly while chuckling to himself. "Okay, first thing we need to do is find the north star."

"Why?"

"That's easy there Miss March. The north star or pole star, is a star that appears to remain in a fixed position to the naked eye. With it almost being aligned perfectly with the Earth's axis of rotation, it makes a good starting point for navigation,"he added walking towards the back part of fence where he could get a good look of the stars above them.

Jennifer stopped and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Um...okay. Where the hell did you learn something like that?"

Once Tristan found the star he was looking for, he about faced while still looking at his compass. "In some pre-war books on navigation. This system... although primitive, has been in use for hundreds of years by sailors who were going across the oceans before electricity was discovered."

"There,"he said pointing his right hand in a north eastern direction,"that is our exact northern position. Now let's take a look at that map."

Holding out the map in front of them he spotted the small legend on the side giving them a mile markers and key structures. Each red playing card was marked with a X on the map, with a small clue next to each of them, giving them there location away.

"So where should we first begin?"

Tristan pointed his finger to a group of logs shaped in an a box. "The log box thing. If this map is right then it should only be a 500 feet away from our presence spot."

Making through the thick fine forest they quickly found the strange box shape made of logs. Approaching the man made structure, Jennifer held out her hand stopping him. Pointing to the ground they could see some type of creature had made fresh tracks into the ankle deep snow.

Nodding his head they put away there map and compass and ready there pistols. Tristan signaled for Jennifer to approach the structure on left while he went on the right. Passing by a tree he felt some snow fall on top of his helmet and go down his back through his clothes. Shivering a bit he thought he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from above him.

Suddenly he spotted Jennifer toss a throwing knife above his head. Ducking, Tristan quickly moved away from the tree. Looking up he spotted a struggling bloat fly with a knife stuck in the middle of the creature pinned against the nearby tree. Giving her a small nod Tristan reached down and pulled out his machete in his left hand and chopped the head off the fly.

Going forward again they heard the rustling noise coming from inside log structure that was only 2 feet high but stretched back into a small cave of some sorts. Coming within 5 feet of the cave structure Tristan spotted a pair of red glowing eyes staring out at them.

"Shit! Fire Gecko!" He shouted aiming his laser sight on the creature which now could be seen and fired.

The first shot hit the creature in the head killing it instantly as 3 other sets of glowing eyes suddenly turned to look at them.

"Jen! Watch out they can breath fire!" He yelled backing away while firing into the cave with her doing the very same thing.

Judging by sound one of creatures made, they could tell one of them had been killed or serious hit by their random fire of bullets. Suddenly 2 more creatures came running out of the cave breathing fire at them, which melted the snow at his feet causing Tristan to shield his eyes from heat. Swinging his machete across his body he felt the blade cut the creature across it's purple belly. The fire gecko staggered backwards away from him, giving Tristan the time to fire 5 rounds into the creature, the last one entering it's right eye before dropping dead.

Looking to his left he spotted Jennifer rolling out of the way of a fire attack. Bringing her hands to her hips she grabbed two knives in her hands and tossed them forward. One blade entered the roof of the gecko's mouth while the second went through it's left eye. The creature yelped in pain before shaking it's head and charged once again.

Jennifer was caught off guard when her knives didn't kill the gecko and quickly reached to reload her 10 mm pistol. Giving the fire gecko a small lead Tristan fired his last 2 bullets left in his 20 round clip. The first shot went through the creature's nose with the second one entering it's right ear and going out it's left ear. Instantly the fire gecko dropped in mid run, sliding a bit on the snow before stopping right in front of Jen.

Reaching inside his side pants pocket, Tristan reloaded his 9mm pistol. "Jennifer you okay?"

Kicking the gecko a bit she stood back up. "A little toasty, but I am good."

Gun's drawn Jennifer and Tristan both walked slowly towards the cave structure. Getting down on his knees he entered the man made cave. Crawling forward he spotted the red playing card hanging on the nearby wall.

Coming back out he handed her the red card. "Well that's one down, only 4 more to get."

"Let's hope they are as much fun as this one was,"she added with a small laugh, "Oh thanks for... saving me back there."

Tristan shook his head. "Their is no need to thank me. Your my partner, and I would never abandon you, no matter what my personal feelings are."

Looking down for the first time he spotted her give him a small smile, before it quickly disappeared again.

"Well partner, lets get going."

The second, third, and fourth were relativity easy to find, and didn't have any additional surprises with them. By now they had traveled at least 2 miles deep into the forest, and unfortunately for them the wind had stared to pick up causing the snow that was all around them to start swirling, making visibility harder than ever.

"About how close are we?" Yelled Tristan over the howling wind and snow.

Jennifer had to press the map against a tree so she could read it properly. "Maybe 50 feet away. It has a group of trees in a shape of X."

Turning to look back at her, he waited for her to rejoin him before they both started out once again. Checking his compass once again Tristan began to look around, which was getting even more difficult with the wind beginning to pick up, spraying even more snow in their faces.

"I can't see shit in this wind storm!" He yelled bringing up his hands to shield his eyes.

Jennifer brought up her forearm to shield her own eyes. "Tell me about it. Wait, what is that?" She asked pointing towards an cropping of trees that seem to pointed at weird angles.

Going forward until they were right on top of the trees, it was only then could they see the giant X that 8 pine trees were making that stretched at least 20 feet high in the air. Going inside the out cropping they were finally out of the wind storm as they both shook the snow off there bodies.

"Thank goodness we can get out that for a little..."when suddenly Tristan tripped over something sending him falling forward onto the hard cold ground.

Looking around he could see his custom 9mm pistol out in front of him a few feet. Standing up Tristan looked behind to see a dead coyote corpse that caused him to trip.

"Jen, can you believe that?" He asked turning to look at her, when he noticed she had a nervous look on her face.

Turning around he spotted what she was staring at. A giant radscorpion that was feasting on the another dead coyote body near the corner of the far end of the tree crop. Looking above it, they spotted the red playing card dangling on a wire from the top.

"Go for it's legs, that's a weak spot on the scorpion,"Tristan whispered to her as quietly made his way towards his gun that was laying in the center of the out cropping.

Right when he made his first steps the giant radscorpion quickly spun around to face them. Tristan and Jennifer exchanged a look before he started running towards his pistol at the same time the scorpion charged at him. Jumping forward he picked up his weapon just when the scorpion hit the ground with it's stinger.

Both Tristan and Jennifer began firing repeatedly at the deadly creature causing it to hesitated a bit from the multiple gun fire it was receiving from both sides. Making up it's mind the scorpion charged at Jennifer lunching at her with its claws as she had to jump to her left nearly missing the stinger that would have hit her right in the chest. While jumping to her left Jennifer managed to throw a knife hitting the creature in the right leg.

Tristan fired 12 more shots at its 4 legs on the scorpions left side, causing it stumble a bit, before it was back on Jennifer moments later leaning heavily on its right side.

"Here goes nothing!" He shouted running forward and jumping on to the scorpions back.

The creatures attempted to stab him with it's stinger but Tristan was already moving up the back of the scorpion causing it to sting it's self. While the venom would not harm the scorpion, what it did do was create an opening inside it's tough skin. Grabbing a hold of the tail's base he was barely out of reach of the stinger, he began to fire multiple rounds into the opening on its back.

The scorpion growled in pain, before it started to violently whip its injured body around trying to throw him off. Tristan held on for deal life before his feet slipped off the scorpions back leaving him barely hanging on by his hands.

"Tristan, when I say now, you let go!" Jennifer shouted pulling out a grenade Jennifer had tucked behind her NCR armor.

"Just hurry up! I am losing my grip!" He said feeling another finger slip off the tail.

Jennifer pulled the pin on the grenade and reared back waiting for her chance. A second later the scorpion was had it's back towards her giving her the angle she needed.

"Now!" She yelled tossing the explosive forward while Tristan let go causing him to come crashing into her, sending the both of them to the ground very hard.

Looking up briefly they saw the giant radscorpion stop its spinning motion. Slowly it began to turn around when suddenly the grenade that had gone inside the back wound and exploded ripping the scorpion apart from the inside.

Both Tristan and Jennifer put their hands over their helmets once the explosion had gone off. Moments later they gathered themselves gently brushing off the scorpion parts of them.

"Sorry about crashing into you,"he said putting away his pistol.

Jennifer grabbed a hold of her ribs. " I did tell you to leg go on my word."

All Tristan could do was laugh in return before stepping past what was left of the giant radscorpion corpse and reach up grabbing the last red playing card they needed for there mission. Heading back into the wind storm they slowly walked the last mile towards vault 13 clearing.

Nearing the edge of the forest the storm had finally died down with the sky turning a purplish pink color, meaning dawn was soon coming.

Right before they could exit the forest Tristan held out his hand to her. "Look for what's its worth, we seem able to work well together. I am not sure if we will be friends or not, but I am proud to call you my partner."

Jennifer stared hard into his bright blue eyes before taking his hand. "I think I can manage that... partner,"she added with another small smile on her face.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	5. Whiskey is my Choice

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 4

Whiskey is my choice

"What's going on Walker?" Asked Jen who sat directly in front of him with her plate of agave fruit, barrel cactus fruit, honey mesquite pods, and Buffalo gourd seed salad mix.

Tristan himself was enjoying some freshly made trail mix by the 75 year old cook Walter, who stated he had nothing better to do. "Just eating my break feast, and reading my mail."

At that Jennifer went silent, completely focusing on her salad. By now they had been partners for 6 months, and in that time he knew she rarely got letters from anyone. And when she did, she always had a sour look on her face. Whenever he would ask, what was wrong? She simply waved it off, saying it was "family problems".

Tristan himself got a letter once a week from his sister Sam who now was training in the Boneyard with the followers. Red would write him once a month, having been transferred to Sacramento division, while Captain Brian Hawkins would try and write him every few months.

"So...what's bothering you besides obvious,"he added pushing aside his sister's letter.

Jennifer who had her long black hair down finally turned and looked up at him. "It's this weekend we have off. I still debating on what I should do here at Vault 13?"

Right before Tristan could answer Boone, Manny, Amy, and Andrea quickly joined them chatting about last nights stalk and kill training session they had. Of the original 80 people who had been accepted into the 75th first recon sniper class, only 28 were left.

" I would avoid the barracks for a little way,"stated Amy who was sitting on Tristan's right and began digging into her Sugar bombs cereal.

"Dare I ask why?"

At this Manny began to grin like a kid in a candy store. "Some one accidentally left a little surprise near the side door exit,"he added being barely able to stop himself from laughing even more, with Boone simply shrugging his shoulders.

Looking back in front of him, Tristan could see his partner was not amused at all as she rolled her eyes with disgust on her face. After spending a few minutes talking to his sniper friends Tristan could see Jen's agitation level raising with every passing second.

Suddenly they heard a loud racket as some fireworks went off with loud bangs and whistles causing everyone to duck under their table from the loud noise. It was under the table they could hear Manny and even Boone chuckling with Amy and Andrea sporting amused looks. A few seconds later they could hear the shouts from Drill Sergeant Anderson echoing inside of the barracks.

"What the Fuck is going on! I kill who ever did this!"

Manny and Boone exchanged slightly worried looks. "I think that's your cue to leave,"said Andrea who like everyone else was getting back up on there feet.

Nodding at what she had said they both took a few more bites of their pork and beans making a hasty exit towards the shooting range.

Giving Jen a small head nod they both stood up. "Granger, Smith. See you ladies later,"he adding dumping the trash off his tray and quickly joined Jennifer who was heading down to the lockers for their gear.

Passing through main chamber of the vault, they quickly went left and down a flight of stairs to the under ground section of the old vault, where the armory was located at. Swiping there dog tags against the nearby computer they were allowed inside the trainee's section of the armory.

"So... are you not to going to say anything to me for the rest of the day?" Asked Tristan opening his locker and grabbing his hunting rifle, 9mm pistol, and machete, along with some ammo for each gun.

"Depends... are you are going to ask me to come with you and you're idiot friends,"she added slamming the metal locker shut and slinging her hunting rifle over her shoulder.

Smiling Tristan looking through his scope on his rifle before lowering the weapon. "Well I wasn't going to right away... but now that you brought it up."

"I am going to save you the trouble, don't bother. If I wanted to be around a group of drunk, morons I could easily accomplish that goal here."

Tristan frowned a bit. He had a funny feeling that if they had not been assigned as partners he would never have gotten to know her. Let alone someone he could actually call a friend. Pulling the bolt on his rifle, Tristan noticed it was sticking a bit. Reaching inside his 1st recon assault armor he pulled out the small weapon repair kit.

"It's not about that Jen."

"Then would please explain to me, what is it about then?" She asked turning around on bench she was on to face him.

"It's about getting away from this and enjoying the small amount of down time we get to ourselves. And before tell me that you don't need down time, a good sniper knows how to separate there job and there private life. If you don't, then might let your frustrations and anger cloud your judgment. And in our line of work that could all the difference you have between life and death,"he said applying some grease to his bolt's side chamber, and giving the weapon another try.

Jen slowly narrowed her eyes on him. She hated it when he was right about her. "Okay... I can see your point Walker. But I will not spend all day around those, those...imbeciles."

"How about I make you a deal,"he replied shoulder his own hunting rifle,"just you and me, hitting the town and enjoy all the splendor that that NCR has to offer."

Jennifer was a little taken back by this as she looked a little nervous. "What, like a date?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure... if that's what you want to call it."

An hour later the remaining 28 sniper recruits were outside at the shooting range. Their training had taught them to how to measure the wind, humidity, ground level, and gravity, which can affect a bullet's path towards it's target. Through tactical breathing they learned to fire between heart beats so that their shot would not be affect by the shaking of there own hands. Finally they were hall herded over to gauntlet which had been transformed into a completely new obstacle course, with metal walls, boxes and other set of debris that could be used as cover.

"Now I imagine some of you are wondering what we have done here?" Asked drill sergeant Anderson who turned and looked at the heavily fortified course.

"1st sergeant Gorobets, would you do the honors of explaining what is going to happen today?"

Gorobets actually chuckled a bit before stepping forward. "Now, normally as a sniper you would either be on your own or with a spotter, but... sometimes we will be called in to work side by side with the regular army."

"2nd Lieutenant Haggerty has kindly volunteered her fresh troops for today's test,"he added showing them to the rest of the snipers as they made their prescience be known.

Drill sergeant Anderson turned back around. "Well said my friend. Today you and your team will charged with leading a small group of soldiers to the heart of the complex,which we have placed two mannequins. All you simply have to do is bring them back to your side in 5 minutes or less."

"Yes, Private Boone?"

"It can't be that easy ma'am."

At that drill sergeant Anderson smiled and nodded her head."Right you are Private. The whole time me, Gorobets, Potter and three other trained snipers will be taking up positions, trying to stop you. Now since this is a live training exercise, you will drop all ammo, and weapons other than your hunting rifle. Instead you will be using a rubber bullets that have a green dye on the end which will show to everyone if you are hit. Once hit you will drop down as if you are dead. Is that understood!"

"Yes, Drill Sergeant ma'am!"

Doing as they were told, they dropped all there ammo and spare weapons while picking 20, 308. rubber rounds. Loading 5 rounds into his rifle, Tristan watched as Gorobets, Anderson, Potter, and three other snipers walked inside the obstacle course before positioning themselves, on the other side. Three of them went high while another three went on the ground level, at different points.

"Okay, since I know it was you Private Vargas, you and Private Boone will have the honors of being today's first volunteers!" Yelled Anderson into a pre-war loud speaker, as she added giving them an evil laugh into the speaker.

Boone and Vargas both exchanged slightly nervous looks before walking forward joining with the 4 troopers waiting for them at the gauntlet's edge. As soon as they hopped down inside the course, Tristan turned away from them silently waved Jennifer to fallow him.

"I know that look...you've got a plan,"she said kneeling next to him after walking up a nearby hill which gave them a view of the entire course.

Tristan nodded his head. "Indeed. Here's what I am thinking. First thing is we need to set up a sight of field. Giving specific locations a distance and range."

Jennifer ran a hand through her black hair. "Sounds good so far. Anything else?"

"Yeah, well most protocol says we should stay back and cover our troopers. I am thinking we do the opposite. We go move forward, firing from only one round from one spot before moving again, with the troopers provide covering fire for us,"he said giving her a serious look.

Jennifer looked at the course before turning back around at him."It sounds fucking crazy. But you know what...why the hell not."

"That's the spirit,"he added shaking her hand, "Come on, lets study the course."

Barely 2 minutes later every trooper along with Boone, and Manny had been hit and eliminated before they could even reach the center of the course. Coming down from the small high top, Tristan and Jennifer rejoined the rest of anxious looking recruits. It was then they noticed drill sergeant Anderson had rejoined the rest of the recruits and troopers with her sniper rifle across her the back of her shoulders.

"So... do we have any more volunteers, or do I need start picking teams myself,"she stated smiling down at all of them.

Immediately Tristan raised his hand. "We're ready for the challenge ma'am."

Sergeant Anderson suddenly stopped laughing and turned her head sharply at them. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Private Walker and private March, confident are you?"

While Jennifer wasn't much for sarcasm and choose to remain silent, Tristan couldn't help but take the bait. "Only a little bit drill sergeant."

"Well General... if you and your Assassin friend think you can beat us. Let's see what you can do, private,"she added while turning her back on him and slowly making her way over to join her fellow snipers across the 800 yard course.

Jennifer simply gave him a small head nod before walking forward and joining the 3 man and 1 woman trooper team that they would have to protect against the enemy sniper fire.

Jumping in Tristan quickly turned around. "Okay, our names Walker and March. Stone, Flash, Beck, and Johnson. We want you guys to stay back, for now. Will get you across that field."

All four troopers simply nodded back at him as they ready their service rifles. Sprinting forward both Jennifer and Tristan reached the first obstacle, which was a series of large boxes of different height, and size. Putting his back against a rather large box, Tristan spotted Jennifer a few feet behind crawling towards a small space between the ground and box.

Jennifer then quickly establishing targets across the wide range of space they had between them and enemy sniper line. She could see 2 of them were positioned inside a lower trench, with another 2 on top of inside a home made shack that was high above the course. Jen couldn't spot the other 2 who must be someone inside the complex, she could barely see the glint of the enemy sniper's scope under a small ruined house. Their was a small opening inside the building which gave the sniper a perfect look of the entire course.

"Tristan. Ruined building, hole the wall,"she added taking aim at the snipers inside the trench who was barely showing his right side of his neck,"let me know when you get into position."

Knowing the yard mark was 750 yards away, Tristan slowly peeled around the corner of the box, with his rifle barely sticking out from his cover. Looking down the course he spotted the building an the tiny hole near the bottom of the floor. Taking in account the wind, humidity and distance, he gave the target a 3 mil lead on his scope, so that his aim was actually on the far end of the building's wall.

"Jen! Ready whenever you are!"

Jennifer herself crawled forward a bit more, giving her a better view of the enemy sniper's neck. Giving her own target a smaller led to the left, Jennifer felt she was ready. In the past 6 months of working together they had developed a silent count. Which they could use in order to perfectly fire at the same time, aiding in concealing there location to the enemy.

"Silent three kill count!" She yelled to him.

In there heads they both counted. "One republic, two republic, three republic".

Suddenly two shots rang out at the same time, zipping down the crowded obstacle course, with one hitting a man in the right side of the neck, while the second one went perfectly inside the small hole in the ruined building. Instantly both snipers dropped with wounds coming from the neck and chest. While the rubber bullets wouldn't kill, it still hurt like hell if you were ever hit with one.

"Go!" Shouted Tristan who quickly jogged forward in a crouched position.

Jennifer rolled out from under the box and started jogging forward, all the while the 4 troopers were maintaining a safe distance between them and the snipers. After jogging a short distance later they entered a muddy, water grove of dead trees. It was then they heard multiple shots ring hit the nearby water and trees, forcing all of them to stop. Tristan instantly dropped right into the dirty water behind a small log, as Jennifer was a few trees ahead of him, hiding behind two dying trees.

Laying on his back, Tristan lifted his head ever so slightly when a shot rang out hitting the top of the log missing his nose by inches, as a small amount of green paint was splattered on the log. Realizing his cover had been compromise, Tristan knew he had to find a better spot or else he was stuck their.

"Jen! What can you see?"

Looking through her scope in a standing position, she couldn't see much. Corporal Potter had moved from the lower trench, and the two using the shack still had perfect cover. Scanning towards the back part of the course, she couldn't find the last remaining sniper.

"Nothing! Do you want me to try and move?" She asked turning her head slightly around towards his direction.

Looking behind he could see the 4 troopers spaced out about 4 feet away from each other. By now he knew that drill sergeant Anderson, and 1st sergeant Gorobets had figured out their plan. It was time to shake things up a bit. On his back inside the muddy water, Tristan quickly began to do some calculations in his head, of where the bullet hit off the log. Bringing up his rifle he sat it up on the log, and began adjusting where the shot should have come from.

"Jen, it's drill sergeant Anderson, who has me pinned. I think I got her location figured out. 800 yards, back knoll. Watch for my shot,"he said pulling the trigger on his hunting rifle.

Jennifer had her sights set into the upper most right corner as Tristan's shot hit the ground on top of the grass knoll, causing the something to move from sudden impact. That was all the warning Jennifer need, before she aimed slightly up and fired. The shot hit drill sergeant Anderson right in the middle of the back, forcing her to go silent.

"Stone, Beck, on me. Johnson, and Flash on March!" Shouted Tristan flipping himself back up before darting forward through the water logged part of the course.

During his run Tristan spotted a female enemy sniper attempting to run up the sloping background. Darting back and forth between different obstacles, he aimed slightly ahead of his target and fired. The shot zipped through the air as the sniper ran perfectly into the bullet hitting her right side in a full sprinting dropping her instantly.

Exiting the marsh area, they found the ground was back to normal with scores of ruined cars piled up at different heights and levels. With out warning a shot ran out, hitting Flash right in the throat, making him drop to the ground.

Jen, Tristan, Stone, Johnson, and Beck were all behind a pile of cars that was stacked three high. "Remember, if this was real, then Flash would be dead. So focus,"whispered Tristan smacking the helmet of Johnson who was still looking down at the painfully shot that Flash was experiencing.

"What do we know of the last three snipers?"

"Well two of them are inside the shack over looking the entire field. That would mean the last sniper which should be 1st sergeant Gorobets is here,"stated Jennifer as her eyes went big with this news.

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "Bingo. I have a plan. Stone, Johnson, Beck. I want you to put covering fire on that shack 400 yards away. Do your best to remain hidden. Me and Jennifer are going to go hunting,"he added with a small smile on his face.

Jennifer was about to move away from him, when he reached out and put a hand on her forearm. "That's what he would be expecting. We are going to hunt him together."

Going up the center of the car ruins, they could hear the troopers firing randomly at the shack doing a good job of distracting the enemy. Going farther in the car piles, Tristan began to feel uneasy. They had entered the area where the dummies were laying. Holding up his hand, they both knelt down, and moved quietly behind a blue ruined car.

Right when Jennifer was about to say something, Tristan brought up his hand to her lips, silencing her. Waving to her, she quickly joined him inside the car on the front seats, while he laid down on the back seat.

"What are you thinking?"

"Gorobets, loves to gain the advantage with the high ground,"he added scanning the rows of cars that were laid out in front of them.

"Okay, so where do you think he's camping at?" She asked scanning the same area as well.

It took Tristan a moment before he pointed towards a group of cars that was only stacked two high. "There it's still in the center of the area, giving him perfect view of the dummies."

Jennifer gave him a confused look. "Are you sure? Why wouldn't he be up in that 3 stacked pile of cars?"

Tristan put his rifle over his shoulder. "Don't miss March."

"What! What are you doing?" She asked as Tristan suddenly back out of the car and darted out in the open.

Jennifer for a moment was stunned before quickly regaining her composer aiming at the stack of cars. Darting back and forth, he could hear one shot whiz past his shoulder, while a second one hit directly in front of him. Jen finally had a lock on him and fired hitting Gorobets in the right side of the face, silencing him.

Tristan slide to a stop. Breathing hard he turned around and offered her a small thumbs up. "Come on March. We still have an objective to complete."

Going forward they each grabbed one of the pre-war dummies and put them over their shoulders. Making sure to take different paths, they quickly rejoined the troopers who were still providing covering fire against the sniper shack.

"Stone, grabbed private Flash. We never leave behind a soldier, dead or alive,"said Tristan ordering Stone to reach down and put the playing dead trooper over his own shoulder.

"Take the right path along the side, it will provide perfect cover from the shack!" Yelled Jen while she and Tristan both fired 2 more shots into the shack, just encase they got any brought ideas of moving from their position.

With barely 20 seconds to spare on the 5 minute timer they had, they managed to make it back. Looking up they could hear the loud clapping and cheering erupting from the remaining sniper and trooper divisions.

A minute later Drill Sergeant Anderson, 1st sergeant Gorobets, and Corporal Potter all made there appearance. Gorobets who had green paint on his face was still holding the injury as Anderson's armor had adsorbed most of the damage. Corporal Potter remained unscathed which told them she was inside the sniper shack.

"I guess sometimes we all have to eat our own words, eh general,"she added giving him a small smirk at the nick name she had previous teased him with.

Tristan who tried to remain humble, couldn't help but grin. "I didn't do it alone drill sergeant. Jennifer's skills was invaluable on this mission."

At this Gorobets interrupted him by raising his hand. "True private Walker. As a team you work very well together, and it shows. But it also shows that you have the true tactics and understanding of a leader and sniper."

"For your superior action in the Sniper's path, we award you both the sniper's cross, and a new rank. Congratulations Corporal Walker and Corporal March," replied Anderson handing each of them a silver medal of two sniper rifles in a shape of a cross, with a helmet hanging from the top.

Looking to his right he spotted a small grin on Jennifer's face. When she saw him staring at her, she quickly stopped smiling and put on her usual blank stare. "As for the rest of you, you got a lot to live up too. So lets see what you can do?"

Taking their leave both Tristan and Jennifer made there way over to the showers. "So... what time did you want to leave?"

Jennifer who was looking down was suddenly caught off guard. "Wait, you still want to take me out?"

"I promised you I would show you a good time. If there is one thing that I am... is a man of my word." 

2 hours later Tristan and Jennifer had finally made there way inside Shady Sands for a little R and R. Tristan was dressed in his bounty hunter duster, first recon beret, and sun glasses. Jennifer was dressed in a merc charmer outfit, first recon beret, wearing her long black hair down which extended to the mid of her back. Having passed through the downtown section of the capital, they slowly made through way through the housing district and entered the entertainment district.

Tristan quickly raced in front of her and stopped. "So... what does corporal March like to do for fun?"

Jennifer simply glared back at him and crossed her arms. "Training, sparing, studying, reading, stuff like that."

Tristan suddenly lowered his head. "Okay, I enjoy training as much as the next solider, but... to tell the truth that sounds kinda boring."

"I told you this was a bad idea,"she added turning around and beginning to walk away from him, when suddenly he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

Slowly she turned around to look up at his blue eyes. "That just means we have to start with a blank slate then."

Jennifer looked up at him with an uneasiness in her eyes, as if she still was not sure. "Well, do you trust me as your partner and friend?"

"Yes,"she added with out the slightest hesitation,"your the only real friend I have."

In the next 4 hours Tristan did his best to try and keep his partner entertained. First they visited a photo projection studio which had been salvaged from one of the local vaults. Next they made their inside a perform arts club, which was performing a wide variety of plays, that had been taken from an old pre-war book, mixed with knew ideas. After leaving the club the pair sent some time eying a few gift shops before stopping by for a earlier dinner at a restaurant called the Broken Bullet.

They were seated outside on the second floor with the sun beginning to slowly disappeared behind the horizon. After ordering their food, Tristan waited for the ghoul waiter to leave before talking to her.

"So be honest,"he added taking a sip of his sunset sarsaparilla,"are you enjoying yourself?"

Jen put down her bottle of purified water."No, not really."

Tristan ran a hand through his small goatee. "I thought as much. But...I still have one ace up my sleeve before the night is done."

"Really?"

"Yep."

It was then Jennifer looked around a bit before leaning in close. "Tristan, can I ask you something?"

"Aren't you asking me something right now?" He added with a smile on his face, as she merrily stared back at him with a sheepish look on her face.

"Okay, all joking aside. What's up?"

Jennifer struggled with the words to say to him. "Why are you so determined to try and help me have fun as you say. I mean I know what they say about me. The cold hearten assassin who wouldn't know a joke if bit her in the ass. I know your my partner, but we don't have to be friends to work well together."

"That my friend is were you and I disagree."

"On which part?"

Tristan smiled back at her, before reaching up and taking his sunglasses off. "In order for us to work effective as a team, we have to get to know each other. I have to know that you have my back through anything and have complete trust in you, for us both to maximize our skills. But, that's not the only reason. Something told me to look past the cold emotionless exterior that you present to everyone, to find a person who actual cares and would be willing to sacrifice their own life for others."

Jennifer took a deep breath. "You see all that inside of me?"

"Yep, and you know I don't mix my words,"he added drinking a little bit more from his sarsaparilla and didn't even notice Jennifer looking down at her hands.

Feeling uncomfortable Jennifer quickly stood up. "I've got to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

Quickly disappearing back inside the restaurant Tristan leaned back inside his chair and began looking at the crowds of people coming and going. It was then he heard the small conversation that was going behind him.

"Listen woman, those are our terms. 60% of your profits along with interest take it or leave it,"replied a man wearing a pre-war business suit with a brief case near his feet.

The woman who was dressed in a light brown jack, with a red and orange flannel shirt beneath along with blue jeans slowly bent down put on her cowboy hat.

"Now you listen hear Mr. Graves. I haven't spent the first 25 years of my life to accept the bull shit your feeding my right now. So if your smart you leave right now before I put my .357 magnum into your fucking balls,"she added coking the pistol and have it pointed at the man's crotch.

It was then Tristan noticed Mr. Graves began to sweat while never taking his eyes of the gun that was pointed at his balls.

"You have our terms Miss Cassidy,"he replied in a shaking voice,"I will leave this contract here for you think over."

Standing up quickly the man left a few NCR dollars on the table."Oh, I will make sure to use this paper to wipe my ass later, so fuck off!" She shouted as the man disappeared inside the restaurant with everyone staring at her.

Ignoring them she turned to the female waiter who had a bottle of whiskey on her tray. Grabbing the bottle of she drained it's brown liquid and belched loudly. "Keep them coming. It's going to be a long night."

Tristan finally turned completely around to face the fierily red head. "See something you like solider boy?"

"Perhaps, but that would depend on what you like. Although judging from what I seen so far, I think you don't need help in that department."

At this Cass actually laughed a bit. "Now that's funny. Why don't you come over here and I might explain my troubles to you before you little girlfriend gets back."

Standing up he took the seat that she was offering him."You drink?"

"A little,"he added grabbing the shot glass that was in front of him and downing it quickly,"but I can hold my liquor if that what your asking?"

"Good I like that in a man,"she added winking at him, "listen... I am not going to accused of stealing another woman's man. So I suggest you stop flirting with me or else I will be forced to kick your ass on principle."

Tristan chuckled. "This coming from a rude, smart mouth cowgirl. And for your information Cass, Jennifer is my sniper partner and friend. So if I want to flirt with someone then I still have that right. Although the last time I checked your not helping matters."

"Very funny soldier boy, and very true,"she added extending her hand to him, "names Rose of Sharon Cassidy."

"First recon corporal Tristan Andrew Walker at your service."

Cass simply rolled her eyes at him. "So your a special trained solider, wonderful."

Tristan shrugged his shoulders in response. "Sometimes it gets the girls to take another look. Besides I thought you were going to tell about this problem you were having?"

Taking another 2 shots of whiskey, Cass wiped her mouth on her brown jacket. "I have worked on caravans for almost all my life, after my mom died. Whether not getting my share of the profits or getting fucking tired of taking orders, I have decided to start my own business. I have a good set up ready to go, men, brahmin, and even a potential contracts ready to deliver in New Vegas. What I don't have is the money to finance the first trip from California to Nevada, having spent all my caps in getting this operation set up."

Tristan nodded his head. "Okay, that would explain why he was offering that contract. But what seems to be the problem with his proposal?"

Cass picked up the multiple page contract before dropping it back on the table. "Everywhere I go for a loan around here, they want to take a huge cut into my profits since I don't have any backers yet. I started this business so that I didn't have to watch a large share my hard earn money go into someone's asshole."

"How much more did you need?" He asked taking a look behind towards the doors to see if Jennifer was back yet.

"1000 caps."

It was then Tristan had an idea. Normally he only would keep 200 NCR bucks and 100 caps on him, but inside the First National Republic Bank he had 2100 NCR dollars, and 1300 in caps. Looking up he spotted Jennifer making her way towards them as the waiter dropped off there food.

"What took you so long?"

Jennifer eyed Cass curiously before turning back to him. "Their was a long line as it appears someone was hiding out in the woman's bathroom from a local casino."

Tristan stood up. "This hear is Cass. She was just explaining to me the small problem she was having with her business."

"Right,"she said raising her eyebrows.

"Don't get your panties in a twist princess,"said Cass looking at her shot glass,"your partner here speaks the truth. That's all we were doing. If you don't believe me feel free to ask any one of this find patrons who are sitting all around us."

At that Jennifer actual blushed a bit before regaining her composure and took a step towards her as Tristan reached out stopped her."Easy there Jen. Come on, let's get back to our meal."

Taking his seat in front of her, he could see she was just playing with her maize, cabbage stew. "Listen Jen I made you promise to show you and only you a good time tonight. So if you think I am going to ditch you, then you are going to learn I never leave someone behind, let alone a friend."

Nodding at him she slowly began to take a few bits of her stew. They spent the next 20 minutes talking about there army experience before they joined the first recon. Once it was time to go, Tristan insisted he pay the bill, placing 40 NCR dollars on the table.

"We have one more stop, to try after that we can call it an evening okay? Oh and Cass if you would be so kind and meet us on in front of the bank across the street,"he said turning around at the slightly drunk woman who merrily waved them off.

Jennifer who looked slightly confused simple shrugged it off as they left the restaurant and heading towards the bank, which was open 24 hours a day to accommodate all the gamblers and citizens who need there money at all hours of the day.

"Be right back,"he said entering the bank, leaving Jennifer waiting for him outside the bank.

With her back against the metal wall she finally spotted the older woman named Cass making her way over towards her. Something about her just pissed Jen off more than anything. Walking beside her, Cass made sure to stand about 4 feet away from her twirling her .357 magnum in her right hand.

"Don't you worry their princess. I won't tell him."

Jennifer slowly turned to face her. "Tell him what?"

"Don't play coy with me. You have feelings for him. Non friend like feelings that makes you care about him,"she added grinning back at her.

"I think all of that alcohol has started to affect your brain cow trash. He is my partner and friend, nothing more,"said Jen pounding her first against the metal wall behind her.

Cass simply laughed even harder. "Oh my... this is too good. Even you don't see it. Well I am not certainly going to spoil that for either of you."

Right before Jennifer could say something in response, Tristan suddenly appeared with a money sack slung over his shoulder, which looked rather heavy. Giving her a small wink, he turned right in front of Cass.

"Here you go Rose. 1,000 caps."he replied putting the money bag into her hands as she could only stare at him with a shocked expression across her face.

Shaking her head Cass was about to hand the money back to him. "What's the catch?"

"No catch,"he said pushing the caps back to her," I have the money you need to get your business into action."

Even Jennifer looked slightly stunned at his action but remained silent. "Just like that your giving me 1,000 caps. You barely know me for less then an hour, what makes you think I haven't been scamming you and made up the entire story?"

Tristan took off his red beret and rand a hand through his short brown hair. "Lets just call it instincts, I have a good idea of people's character. And something tells me your honorable and will keep your word. So how about this for terms. 10% of shares into your business and exchange I will send 100 caps money every month to help fund further trips."

Cass who looked for the first time in her life was speechless. "If your sure about this corporal Walker then I accept your investment and will send you the proper paper work to make this deal legal. Thank you so much, you have no idea what these means to me,"she said embracing him in a tight hug before pulling away quickly after Jen gave her an angry look.

"Good luck Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Something tells me we will be seeing each other some time in the future,"Tristan said back to her as Jennifer and him walked away from the bank heading further inside the entertainment district.

It was then Tristan led them inside a casino called the Phantom Stranger. It was founded by blackjack Ashwood who rose to fame for being the most successful gambler of all time in the 2100's hundreds. Wining a small fortune in private and public tournaments, he bought some land and decided to invest into the boom that was happening to Shady Sands. 4 generations later the Ashwoods become one of the most successful casino families across the entire NCR, even rivaled some of the families inside New Reno in fame and money. By now the casino was being now run by Angelica Ashwood a descended of the legendary blackjack himself.

Right before entering the hotel they were searched for weapons. After finding his 9mm pistol and machete, Tristan held out his dog tags. Only active NCR military personal were allowed to carry weapons in the public.

"Okay, everything checks,"said one of the African American bouncers wearing combat armor looking down at his computer screen,"enjoy your stay here corporal Walker".

Just when Jennifer was finished getting her own 10mm pistol and dozen or so throw knives back from a Hispanic looking woman, a man wearing a black suit with the Ashwood symbol of two playing cards a 10 and Jack of spades stopped him.

"Mr. Ashwood request your company, Mr. Walker,"he added pointing towards the large lounge in the heart of the casino's theater where a local band was playing.

Nodding at him Tristan put his arm on Jennifer's back leading them through the crowds of people. "What's going on? Do you owe this man some money or something?" She asked giving him a annoyed look on her face.

"No, nothing like that,"he said smiling back at her, "when I was an MP, I saved his life after a local street gang that was hired by a rival casino family to kill him. Not only did I save his life, I manged to get local crime boss Herbert "Broken Fingers" Jacobson found guilty of the failed hit and right now he and his family are sitting inside a prison outside Day glow."

Looking ahead they could see 4 bodyguards all wearing combat armor and equipped with plasma or laser rifles standing guard over an older man in his 60's laughing loudly.

"Ladies, Ladies, please! There is plenty of Kevin Ashwood to go around!"he said as a group of 4 women who were dressed in pre-war dresses all giggled.

Right when one of Mr. Ashwood's bodyguards was going to stop him from getting closer, Kevin waved him off. "Easy their Jackson, he's cool."

Standing up the older man greeted him by shaking his hand roughly. "Always a pleasure to have you Tristan."

"Well I am glad to see your spirits are still good as always,"he replied making the man laugh before turning to Jennifer.

"So is this your girlfriend here, very pretty I might add,"Mr. Ashwood said offering his hand to Jen who reluctantly took it.

Sitting back down he turned back to Tristan. "A corporal already their Walker. Glad to see your moving up in the world. Although my offer to become head of my security still stands. Hell I will even triple your pay."

"I am going to have to respectfully decline you again Mr. Ashwood. I didn't join the army for the money."

Kevin took a long drag from his cigarette. "Hey you can't blame a old tiger for trying. So...what brings you find folks here?"

Tristan reached around and put his arm around Jennifer. "My girl here has never had the chance to enjoy a casino before. So I told her this was the best place in the entire NCR."

Jennifer who by now was catching on to the act, leaned closer to him. "Well I can't have my own personal life savior inside my family's casino not have a good time."

Turning behind he got the attention of the floor manager."Shark, I want these two have suite 4 on the presidential level. Free room service anything they need. Plus a thousand chip credit,"he added giving them a bright smile.

"Mr. Ashwood, what do I tell the boss about this?"

Kevin chuckled lightly before leaning back into the couch. "Tell my daughter, I am simply showing gratitude for the man who saved my life."

After thanking the elder Ashwood they set out inside the casino. From the first moment that Jennifer started playing blackjack, and poker Tristan found out she was a natural. Her normal cold but strong emotionless features helped her when she bluffed at poker causing her opponents to underestimate her. It was then he realize how much she loved the thrill it brought her, not for the money but for the adrenaline rush it gave you.

2 hours later Tristan found his 1000 chip count down to 200, while Jennifer had made a killing, increasing her total to 5000. Stepping away from the tables she couldn't help but grin at how well she did. It was during this feeling she was having, Jennifer grabbed the wrong drink off the counter and accidentally drank something called a royal flush, which was a mixture of vodka, whiskey, wine, and moonshine.

"Tristan I don't feel so good,"she said staggering a bit after coming out of the bathroom.

Reaching out he put her arm around his shoulder. "Well you drank something has a higher alcohol content then all the drinks I had put together March,"he added feeling a little drunk himself.

"Oh... that was first, my first, first drink of alcohol I ever had,"she added stumbling through her words as Tristan pushed the number 4 button on the elevator.

Tristan chuckled to himself. "Well if your going to have only one drink tonight, might as well go big."

Jennifer laughed slightly when the elevator doors opened in front of them. Going down the hall Tristan entered the password into the computer terminal which unlocked the door Carefully he guided them inside the room and kicked the door shut behind them. Sitting her down in a nearby chair, he removed his duster on the put it on the coat rack.

"Do you think your going to be sick?" He asked removing his and her first recon beret and tossing them on the counter.

"No, just very tired. Oh I just wanted to say thanks for tonight. I know I have a hard way of showing my appreciation but I really did have a good time tonight,"she said with her eyes closed.

Tristan smiled down at her. "Not a problem, partner."

Getting up he went inside the bathroom to use the toilet. A minute later he found Jennifer already passed out with her head slumped on her right shoulder. Bending down he picked up her small body in his arms and carefully set her down on the bed. Tristan bent down pulling the covers over her body causing her to finally relax.

Turning out the light, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and put it on the couch. Laying down he stared up at the ceiling before a bit. Thinking about the day's events Tristan turned to give his sleeping partner one more look before he closed his own eyes.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	6. The Final Test

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 5

The Final Test

Reaching up, Tristan wiped the small amount of blood that was coming from the corner of his mouth. Looking in front of him he spotted the smug look of his partner standing in front of him.

In the past 5 months both of them began to use their training as a competition between each other. In hand to hand combat Jennifer had a slight edge over him, although when it came to shooting Tristan was slightly better than her. Were she kicked his ass was in melee and edge weapons. It didn't matter if it was throwing knives or spears, her skill with bladed weapons was something that couldn't be taught. But Tristan was far superior to her in tactics and strategies something he liked to remind her.

"What's a matter there general? You seem to have sprung a leak,"she added with a grin on her face as she backed up in the January snow that had fallen yesterday.

Tristan chuckled a bit before switching back to his own fighting stance. Every enlisted trooper was taught the basics of hand to hand combat, first recon and rangers are taught Jeet Kune Do. The famous martial arts founded by Bruce Lee as they had old recordings and manuscripts of his unique style found in the remains of Hollywood Vault 18.

Running forward Tristan struck with a furry of quick short jabs, making Jennifer back up while blocking his punches. Trying to get some space between them, she swung her foot forward with a straight kick attempting to hit him in the jaw. Leaning his head back he reached out and grabbed her right ankle. Using the fact she was only standing on one leg, Tristan spun her around causing her to land hard on the frozen ground. Bringing up his foot he attempted to dig his heel into her back as she swiftly rolled to her left dodging the blow.

Flipping herself back up Jennifer blocked Tristan's right palm strike to her neck. Stepping forward she dug her own heel into his foot, while spinning around and punching him in the gut. Giving him no rest Jen dropped kicked him right in the chest sending him to the ground. Despite the pain, Tristan used his own momentum to roll backwards and right himself up. Charging forward he quickly closed the gap between Jen and himself, hitting her with his shoulder. Picking her up by her hips he carried her for a few feet before slamming her hard into the ground. Sliding into the snow a bit, Jennifer reached up grabbed him by the wrists as they both began to struggle to gain control.

"Harness your fury corporal's Walker and March!" Yelled drill sergeant Anderson who was standing in front of them with her arms behind her back.

Giving her a small wink, Tristan quickly got off his partner while extending his hand to her, causing her to roll her eyes at him before taking his hand. After noticing Anderson was still glaring at them, they both snapped into attention, saluting her.

"At easy,"she said making both of them relax,"you're time has come my students. You will take the monorail inside the Camp Tandi up to Arroyo and meet the Major Hawkins who will give you further information for your final test."

Both Tristan and Jennifer exchanged determined looks before reaching out and shaking the hand of drill sergeant Anderson.

"Good luck to both you,"said 1st sergeant Gorobets who along with corporal Potter was standing behind Anderson shaking hands as they made their way back to Vault 13 to collect there gear.

After retrieving there weapons inside the armory, they both headed up inside the barracks their prepacked backpacks. During the last month of training, all first recon recruits do there own training on whatever they think they would need to help for the final test which could start any time in January. By now, only 10 people had managed to make it this far, with Tristan and Jennifer being the first to be select for the test.

"You ready for this Jen?" He asked while zipping up his pack, making sure everything was their they would need.

Jennifer slowly turned her head around to face him. "Always Walker, always."

Reaching under his pillow, Tristan pulled out his letter addressed to his sister, and a return letter to his ex girlfriend Trisha Stone. Grabbing his sister letter, Tristan wrote two more sentences.

"Jen and I are leaving for Arroyo for our Final test right now. Will let you know how it goes, as soon as possible. Love your brother Tristan.

P.S. Wish me luck!"

"Done writing love letters, their general?" Teased Boone who along with Manny, Andrea, and Amy had found their way back inside the barracks.

Even Jen actually gave him an amusing glance before turning towards the four snipers. "We just got the word from 1st sergeant Gorobets. It figures the top two snipers in our class would be the first to be called up,"replied Manny with a jealous tone in his voice.

Tristan sealed his sister's letter adding a stamp on it. "Is that jealous I detect in your voice, Mr. Vargas?"

Manny simple rolled his eyes. "Sounds like someone is denial,"added Amy who shook Jen's hand before turning to Tristan and hugging him, causing Jen to glare at her.

"Do us Junktown citizens proud."

"Will do Amy, will do."

Both Boone and Manny offered their hands to them, with Tristan and Jennifer leaving for the exit, making a small detour so that he could drop off his mail. Right before they finally left Vault 13 Jennifer put out her hand stopping him.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I am not the easiest person to get to know,"when suddenly he cut her off, by gently grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to thank Jen. It has been a wonderful experience getting to know you, and at the end of the day... I know I can completely trust you with my life,"he said letting go of her hand and leading them away from area.

12 hours later Jennifer and Tristan finally arrived in the modern city of Arroyo. The monorail they took was one of the two that operating for the the entire NCR. Forced to fallow a certain path going south to the Hub, before swinging back up and hitting spots, like the Necropolis, Mariposa MB, Sacramento, Navarro, Redding, and finally Arroyo. While not being as big as Shady Sands, Arroyo was still impressive just the same. For it was also jump started from a simple tribal village to a major urban environment with the help of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, thanks to the chosen one.

"How far north are we?" Asked Jen to Private Edwards who was stationed at the train yard to meet and guide them through the city.

Edwards had to think a bit taking off his helmet."From what pre-war maps we have, were in the former state of Oregon. Your about 200 miles away from NCR capital, so make sure you don't do anything stupid, or else will have another headache to deal with the elder council."

With in 15 minutes they were inside the military zone which was cornered off near the front part of town.

"Major Hawkins is awaiting for you inside his office on the 2nd floor,"he replied opening the door for them.

Tristan spotted a few troopers getting chewed out by a 1st Lieutenant as they ascended the stairs. "I think we can manage if from here,"said Tristan who was beginning for like he was being treated like a child.

Edwards waved him off. "That's not really an option here, corporal. I was specifically told to led you and Miss March inside the major's office."

Both Jen and Tristan exchanged annoyed looks before Edwards opened the door for them. Inside was two Rangers one was a female wearing a ranger outfit. She was equipped with a cowboy repeater and .357 magnum. Her fellow ranger had on ranger patrol uniform while wielding a trail carbine with a scope, and 44 magnum.

"Son of a bitch, Brain?" Tristan asked making Major Hawkins turn around with a confused look on his face before he spotted him.

"Tristan,"he said stepping forward and hugging his friend,"What the hell are you doing here?"

Stepping back he pointed to his partner and finally back to his red beret with the first recon logo on it. "Were hear for our final test, Major."

Brian chuckled lightly to himself. "I should have known it would be you corporal Walker, when I asked for the best 2 snipers of your recruitment class."

It was then Jen cleared her throat giving Tristan agitated look on her face. "Oh, sorry Jen. Major Hawkins this is my partner I told you so much about, corporal Jennifer Lisa March."

"Ah Miss March, a pleasure to finally meet you,"he added extending his hand to who took it with a sheepish look on her face before turning back to the two rangers in the room.

Major Hawkins extended his hand too two empty chairs opposite of the rangers were seat in. Taking their seats they exchanged a brief nod with the rangers. While there was animosity between the rangers and army, the relationship with first recon was one of respect. They knew like them, they were special trained, with only the best of the best making the cut.

"I am afraid we have to cut the pleasantries short, as time is of the essence. In the past two months we have seen a raise of attacks against local caravans attempting to bringing supplies from Klamath to Arroyo. It was thought attaching a local military presence with caravans hoping them would fair better then before. Two days ago, a large caravan was attacked. Killing 2 troopers, 3 caravan guards, while taking another 4 prisoner... all female. A badly wounded scout master from Klamath managed to survive and give us an id of who had been committing the attacks,"he said reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a picture the symbol of a snake.

Tristan and Jennifer exchanged confused looks as ranger woman took off her authority glasses to get a better look before turning to the older male ranger. Taking a hold of the picture he simple shook his head and placed it back on the table.

"That is the symbol of the Vipers."

Major Hawkins nodded his head in agreement. "Ranger scout Rodgers is correct. The vipers were a deadly gang back in the day, along par with the great Khans. But after run ins with the brotherhood and NCR they were crushed to near extinction. They have a new leader who attempting to bring their former glory years of raider and pillaging back."

"Do we know who he is?" Asked Jen who took a glance up from the photo and back up at the Major.

"We do know,"he added pulling out a another picture from his pocket,"former master sergeant Adam Graves. He was dismissed from military service after repeated brutality and taking bribes, among a laundry list of crimes that were brought up against him. Before he could be trailed as a civilian he escaped into the Oregon wilderness. He know goes by the name of Oasis the Great snake keeper now."

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Tristan giving major Hawkins a serious look.

The major gave Tristan and Jennifer a confident look. "Your mission is simple. Find and terminate Adam Graves."

"Your job ranger "Ghost" Saunders is to save any hostages if you can. If not, I think a mercy killing is in order... we do not have the man power to go out there in force,"said scout Ranger Rodgers who had stood up and quickly walked out of the door.

Everyone turned there direction back to Major Hawkins who now had a box in his hands."These devices were once called walkies talkies. Most of the inter-components were damaged but after we replaced them with broken pip-boy radio receivers, they are still able to function. But because of the quick repair you will only have a range of 100 yards of clear signal. Any longer than that you have a lot of static and interface. Also the height of any mountains or hills can also damper there distance."

Jen, Tristan, and Ghost each took one, placing them on there gun belts. "Corporal March and Ranger Saunders I believe you will find the lone survivor still inside the medical ward. She will be able to give you the last details of the vipers, including a possible direction and or location. I want a private word with Corporal Walker here."

Jennifer gave Tristan's shoulder a light squeeze before standing up and fallowing Ghost out of the room. Brian extended his hand to him, indicating he wanted to see his hunting rifle. Passing him his weapon, major Hawkins closely examined the weapon.

"So... this partner of yours Jennifer."

"What about her?"

"She's something isn't she. So how long have you two been sleeping together?" He asked making Tristan nearly choke on beer he was drinking.

"I hate to disappoint you my friend, but nothing like that is happening."

Brian slowly looked up from sniper rifle before giving him a disbelieving look. "What ever you say, corporal?"

Tristan reached up and took of his first recon beret running a hand through his short brown hair. "Anyways Major... I can tell you have something else on your mind, other than my personal life."

Hawkins sighed heavily before gently placing the rifle back down on the table. Standing up the major walked over to the window and looked out over the city as people went about their daily lives."Mercy kills should only be a last resort."

Tristan nodded his head agreement as Brian turned around to face him. "Promise me, you do everything you can get any potential prisoners out alive before killing them. Remember we the good guys here, and sometimes the rangers forget that part."

"I promise major I will do everything in my power to save them,"he said raising his hand to salute his superior officer.

Instead Brian offered his hand to shake, which he took. "Good luck my friend." 

12 hours later Tristan, Jennifer and Ghost made their way north into the Oregon Wasteland in search of the vipers encampment. Traveling through the mostly unknown Oregon wasteland expanse they made good time. With Ghost patrolling the ground level, Tristan and Jennifer took the high ground climbing the mountain and hill range which went north as far as the eye could see. Ghost herself was at least 75 yards away from their position so that if they were seen, they would not compromise her position.

Tristan looked down at his pre-war watch that all first recon snipers were given after completing half other training. It was a little past 10:00 at night. By now they had traveled at least 8 miles finding a few clues here and their, telling them they were at least heading in the right direction. Looking to his right Tristan saw Jennifer who loved to stalking was scanning the dark horizon for anything they could give them a better sense of direction.

"Can you see anything?" He asked rubbing his gloves fingers together trying to keep them warm.

"Some ruined cars along a destroyed free way, next to the irradiated river. Nothing that tells us their has been any activity along the route for a while,"she added lowering her hunting rifle and shouldering her weapon.

Tristan reached down and grabbed his radio they were given. "Ghost come in, over."

"Yes, corporal Walker?"

While there was a mutual respect among the rangers and first recon, that didn't stop a little friendly rivalry between the groups. "Hey find a place to hunker down for the night. If we keep going like this, we won't have any energy left by the time we get there."

Jen who had here radio switch on speaker was listening as she took a drink from her canteen. "Roger that. Give me about 10 minutes and then I will signal you on my location."

Turning off his radio, Tristan began scouting for a feasible place for them to set up a camp. "If we can get out of the cold night air, that would great,"added Jen who looked over the small cliff's edge they were on, trying to see anything below them.

Walking along the edge of the cliff, Tristan spotted what look like a cave a little farther up. Since they were higher up in elevation it would only get colder as the night went on. It not for the radiation and fallout damaged from the river, their would be snow on the ground.

Shouldering his hunting rifle, Tristan pulled out his custom 9mm pistol. He could hear some kind of movement coming from the mouth of the cave. Slowly, he leaned his head inside. Inside there was at least 4 wild dogs who were devouring 2 dead mole rats, just in the sight of the moon light from the outside.

Poking his gun slightly behind the side of the cave, Tristan pointed his laser onto the closets dog. He knew once he fired his first shot he would only have a few moments before the rest of them were on him. Firing the first shot hit the one dog in the side of the head, blowing a chunk of the dog's skull and brains onto it's fellow wild dog. Quickly turning he fired 4 more shots with two each hitting different dogs dropping them instantly before they even know what was happening. The last dog, ignored his fallen comrades and charged right at him.

Stepping forward, Tristan presented his entire body to the dog, who had a mad look in it's eyes. Firing he watched at the bullet hit the dog inside it's mouth, before exiting outside the back of its neck, killing the dog making it drop to the ground. Scanning the cave once more, Tristan was about to enter the cave, when suddenly he felt some dirt hit him in the face. Looking up he spotted an even bigger dog with a dead mole pup in it's mouth growing down at him. Right before he could do anything he spotted a knife sticking in the side of his neck, causing the dog to drop the bloody mole rat pup down on the ground right in front of Tristan's feet. 4 more shots later Tristan hit the deck with chunks of dog skin and blood landing on top of his back and nearby rocks. Glancing up he barely had time to roll out of the way of the falling dead alpha dog's corpse.

"Looks like you miss one there, corporal Walker,"teased Jen who put away her silenced 10mm back into her holster, as she reached down and helped him back up to his feet.

The cave wasn't very deep only extending 15 feet in the back but, still offered them plenty of protection from the elements. More importantly there was a few piles of wood, cans, empty soda bottles, and different cans of junk strewn around a destroyed shack with 3 skeletons bones strewn around the area.

"I think we found our camp tonight,"said Jen who was gathering up a few pieces of wood from the ruined shack to start a fire.

Walking outside of the cave, Tristan move all the dead dogs over the cliff's edge watching as there bodies bounced 200 feet before hitting the ground. It was then Tristan spotted Ghost waving her hands. She was tucked between a two hills and 4 rocks, with a trench that would offered her perfect cover from any one would be looking for her, they would have to be right on top of her to find her.

"I see you Ghost. Rest easy,"he said into his radio.

"You too Walker,"she added right before he entered the cave once more.

By time he reentered the cave once more, Jen already had a small fire going. She had used some broken concrete and metal from the roof of the ruined shack as the fire places base. Setting down his pack, Tristan quickly reached inside and pulled out his bed roll. Also inside they had k-rations, backup water bottle, small first aid kit, extra ammo, small cooking pan, spoon, and few personal items.

"So what you having for dinner?" He asked reaching inside and pulling out a pork and beans can, dumping into his pan.

Jen reached inside her own pack pulling out some dried brahmin beef putting it on her own pan. "I thought you don't like to eat meat,"he added putting his own pan over the fire.

"Yes, I am not a big fan of it, but it's January and were up in the mountains. I am going to need all the protein I can get to stay warm. So... sometimes were forced to do things we don't like too do,"she added running a hand through her black which she had pulled out of her pony tail.

Tristan himself had already taken off his beret and gloves setting them next to his rifle which was propped up against his pack. After a few minutes they both took off there food from the fire and began eating their dinner.

Some time later they both were playing poker while making small talk. "So, general... are you planning on growing out the mustache with your chin hair,"she replied looking up into his face.

Tristan smiled before placing a 5 dollar NCR note forward. "Maybe, I think it makes me look a little sexier,"he added making her laughed a bit before flipping another card over, 8 of diamonds.

"Has anyone ever told you don't make sense sometimes."

"Only sometimes,"he said taking a drink from his canteen,"but I like to surprise people with a smart comment here and there."

Jen shook her head back at him. "Whatever you say corporal?"

"I'll raise you 3 NCR bucks,"he replied putting the money forward,"I know your not big on your family but, why?"

Jennifer looked at him with her dark blue eyes before matching his bet and flipping over the next card, jack of spades. "I guess you have earn that right to know that. It's very complicated at best. Mom and my sister are dead. One day they went out looking for my dad who had not come back from drinking the previous night. Needless to say when he finally did come back I couldn't stand to be around the man any longer, running away from our home in New Canaan."

"How old were you when you left?"

Jen had to think a little. "8 I believe. I was picked up by a group of traders before being dropped up inside the NCR territory at Gecko. That's were I was adopted by one of the town's main electrical engineers Thomas Ingewood. He was a hard strict man, who gave no excuses, but it was better than that sack of shit that was my father."

Tristan nodded his head and reached out putting his hand on top of hers as she flipped the last card over. "Thank you for telling me. I know that couldn't have been easy."

Taking his hand off hers he let her flip the last card over, 10 of clubs."So, that's my said story. From what you told me about losing your parents you and me have something in common."

"What besides that fact were both snipers, have birthdays three days apart,"he added making both of them chuckle a bit with Tristan checking back to her who checked too.

"Full house,"she said showing three tens and two jacks.

"Fuck!" Shouted Tristan only showing two pair, 2 queens and 2 tens.

Reaching he scratched the back of his head. "How the hell are you so good at this?"

Jen simply smiled back at him. "Why are you so good at shooting? Shit happens my friend."

Putting his head down on his bed roll, Tristan couldn't keep out the words of what major Hawkins had told him about Jen and him being more than friends. Turning his head slightly in her direction he was a bit started to see her staring at him. Once she realize she had been caught she quickly diverted her eyes towards the dwindling fire.

"Listen Jen, I think it's time I tell you something that only one other person knows about. You know about my sister Samantha right?"

Jennifer had a confused look on her face. "Um of course I do. What about her?"

"She isn't my biological sister,"he added causing her turn back to his direction once more.

"Really?"

Tristan nodded his head head. "Yep. When I was 8 myself, my uncle sold me as a slave to a group of great Khans. During my 3 days of being a slave I was chained behind a young girl who I helped get through a forced march. During the night one of the khans took her away so he could have some fun with her her. I managed to escape my shopping cart cell, kill the great khan woman who wanted to have her own fun with me. Grabbing her gun, I killed the man raping my sister, and together we made our escape, finally being rescued by a group of followers of the apocalypse. After something like that it's kinda hard to just go our separate ways and with neither of having anything left from our old lives, we just told everyone we were brother and sister."

"Wow. I mean... damn Tristan. I had no idea,"Jennifer said with a sad expression across her face as he had put his hands behind his head.

"It's okay my friend. We both have come to terms with has happen to us, and besides one day I will meet with that bastard of an uncle of mine, and then I will make sure he receives the justice that is due to him,"he added punching the side of his bed roll in anger.

At this Jennifer yawned. "I think that's enough soul searching for tonight. Come on lets get some sleep, as something tells me we are going to have a busy morning." 

About 6 hours later, Tristan could hear the ever increasing alarm on his watch getting louder and louder. Without opening his eyes he reached down and turned it off, putting his arm the body that was laying next to him. It was then he opened his eyes to see strains of long black hair laying in front of his face. Leaning his head up slightly he saw that Jen had moved her bedroll next to his at some point at night where he must have pulled her close to him.

Jen who was still fast sleep had her body pressed closely against his with her holding onto his arm that was still draped over her in a protective way. "Jen, Jennifer. We have to get up,"he said gently shaking her with his other arm.

At first she simply ignored his pleas, making Tristan smile down at her. A moment later her eyes opened with a groggy look on her face as she turned over to look at him staring back down at her. For a second she simply rolled back onto her bed roll, when suddenly her eyes shot open.

"What going?" She asked quickly standing up looking down at him with a shocked expression on her face.

Tristan chuckled a bit. "Don't worry to much their Miss March. It was a cold night and we were just keeping warm."

Jennifer was still blushing a little before nodded at him when they both began to roll up their bed rolls. Making sure to repack everything back into their bags, they both made their way out of the cave with out saying a word.

"Yo, Ghost you ready to move."

"Of course, I was wondering what was taking you two so long,"she added back into the radio.

Right before heading down the bend, Tristan reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh by the way that was one of the best nights of rest I have gotten in a while."

"Shut up Walker!"

After traveling another 3 miles north, they finally discovered the vipers encampment. It was tucked away behind a a small suburb town that was once called Flash valley. The mountains on the west side of the town continued north for as long as the eye could see. Towards the right the ground was hilly before finally flatting out towards the heart of middle America. Most of the buildings and cars were destroyed, but the vipers took what they could from ruins making a small camp that had a fence around the entire perimeter. The camp stretched at least 100 feet on all sides with it being placed in the heart of the ruined town, giving them a perfect view of all incoming traffic in any directions.

"We need to get a better view, so we can see the entire lay out of the camp,"whispered Ghost who had joined the two snipers on the ridge over looking the ruined town from the south side.

Making sure to stay out of sight from the camp's two guard towers which over looked the front and back entrance, they went up the far mountain side, going as high as they can. Looking down they could 3 shacks made of debris from the ruined town which were being used as the living quarters for the grunts. In the heart of the town lay the only intact building which had a two person guard. Near the front grate was two home made cells anchored inside two ruined buildings which lay opposite of each other. Next to the jail cells was two large tents one being used as mess hall, with a the second one for some type of ritual purpose. There was small fire places set up all around the edges of the camp, being spaced out about every 25 feet, along with a giant bond fire in the center. Lastly along the back entrance there was a small trench dug 3 feet down which extended outside of the fence towards the sloping ground, leaving down the valley and into the irradiated river.

Slowly the trio made their way down from the mountains, having to stop twice in order to avoid the vipers who were stationed in the southern tower from seeing them. Entering Flash valley they finally set themselves up inside the ruined second floor building.

"There appears to be 6 prisoners. 2 of them are troopers with the rest being civilians,"said Tristan while he and Jen looked through there scopes to collect data.

"How many vipers?" Asked Ghost who was keeping any eye on the southern tower even though they had perfect cover from the vipers sights.

Jen began moving her rifle through the camp trying to get a rough head count. "Give or take 20, maybe a little more. It's hard to tell how many are inside the large house in the center of camp."

Tristan aimed his scope at the large building once more. Adjusting his sight on his scope he was able to get a closer view of the former NCR master sergeant Adam Graves who was raping some poor girl on the couch while a small group of vipers watched. Tristan gripped his rifle hard in anger for he did not have a clear enough view of the bastard or else he would have taken the shot.

"Make it 7 hostages, and Oasis the Great snake keeper is inside the mansion raping a woman,"he told them, slumping down against the broken wall.

Jennifer and Ghost both exchanged somber looks before sitting down next to him. "So what's the plan?"

"Well if you guys take out Graves we could always report the prisoners were not savable,"added Ghost who couldn't even look up at them even as the words came out of her mouth.

Just when Tristan was about to disagree with her idea, Jen spoke up instead. "That's not acceptable. We're first recon and your a ranger. We are not common soldiers. We have been trained to better than that, and we owe it to those prisoners to try save them."

Tristan reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. "That's my girl."

Ghost chuckled a bit before taking off her authority glasses. "Okay corporal March, you've made your point. What's the plan then?"

"Um... that's a good question,"she replied looking up at Tristan who gave her a small wink.

"Don't worry my friend, I've got an idea."

Around dusk both Tristan and Ghost began to crawl forward towards the gate. The plan was simple. They would dig under the fence to get inside the camp, while Jen would provide support from the building with her hunting rifle. After silently taking out the two vipers inside the southern tower, Ghost would make her way around the back end of the camp placing two C4 charges inside two ruined cars who still had their intact nuclear engines inside them. Tristan would free the prisoners and try to hurry them outside the hole they dug. Once Ghost made her way back to join Tristan, Jen would hopefully take the shot that kills Graves, while denoting the C4 hopefully distracting the vipers and giving them enough time to escape.

"How are you guys doing?" Whispered Jen into her radio keeping her sights on the tower.

After a minute of silence, Jennifer began to get a little worried. "Just made it to fence, starting to dig now,"whispered Tristan into his own radio.

Using two pieces of wood, Tristan and Ghost began digging as fast and quietly as they could. After a few minutes in of digging, they were close to being able to get through when suddenly they heard Jen's voice.

"Stop digging, their looking your way."

Dropping the pieces of wood, both Ghost and Tristan lay with against the ground using the dirt they had shoveled up as cover. After waiting a few tense moments they heard Jen give them the clear once more. Picking up the pieces of wood once more they started digging again with a sense of urgency. Finally another minute later they had dug enough to successfully get under the fence having left their packs with Jennifer.

"Let's go Ghost."

Reaching the wooden planks, Tristan signaled for Ghost to take the lead. About halfway up, he jumped up grabbing the back side of the tower as Ghost continued up the planks. Sticking his head up ever so slightly he spotted two male vipers both wielding variant rifles. One was sitting in a chair with his back to him with the second one patrolling the small catwalk that circled the platform.

Looking through the small hole that was between the railings he was grabbing, Tristan spotted Ghost was ready to make her move. Despite the fact he had been dangling for the last 30 seconds he still managed to pull himself up and quickly hop over the railing. Crouching forward he moved silently timing his steps with patrolling vipers. Looking to his right Tristan spotted Ghost sweep the legs out from the viper knocking him onto his back. Quickly she brought the butt end of her cowboy repeater down into the man's neck crushing his neck and killing him instantly.

"What the fuck!" Shouted the other viper who had started backing up until he bumped into Tristan. Quickly striking the man in the kidneys he then proceed to kick him in the back of the knee forking him down onto his knees. Putting his right arm under the man's chin and his left on top of his forehead, Tristan turned sharply breaking the man's neck.

"Go,"he said to Ghost who nodded her head at him before quickly descending back down the planks of wood making her way towards the back end of the camp.

Giving Ghost a few minutes to get away from the tower, Tristan picked up his radio. "Jen, how far along is she?"

"About halfway their. Graves is giving some speech from the balcony while the other vipers are standing around the fire,"relayed Jen to him.

Tristan nodded his head and brought his own radio up. "Rodger that March. I am making my way over to the prisoners now. Keep me covered."

"Can do."

Going down the wooden flanks, he stopped briefly once his feet hit the dirt ground, crouching over and slowly making his way over to the holding cell. Pressing himself against the wall he made his way to the front side, stopping once he reached the end. Leaning out he could see two female vipers wielding captured service rifles, guarding the holding cells.

"Can you believe how much shit we have taken this past two weeks?"

"I know right. It's fucking great. All thanks to the great snake keeper. We owe him so much!" She said to her fellow viper member.

Tristan started to think about how he was going to deal with these two, when he noticed his machete. Grabbing the machete in his left hand, he leaned out again just as the two vipers began to talk again and threw it forward.

Suddenly the blade appeared in the chest of farther female guard causing her to look down at the weapon which was impaled in her chest before falling onto her knees and finally onto her back.

"Venon's blood!" Shouted her fellow gang member who turned around just when Tristan came around and karate chopped the her in the throat.

Immediately she dropped her rifle and brought her hands up to her throat in pain. Swinging his right leg up he hit the woman in the side of the face with a back roundhouse, sending her to the ground in a flash. Looking down he could see the viper woman was unconscious. Walking forward, he found the other viper woman with the machete in her chest laying on her back, bleeding heavily. Bending down he pushed his machete farther down into the woman's chest adding a little twist finally ending her life. Pulling out his machete, Tristan wiped the blood on her clothes before putting the weapon away.

Looking up he could see both groups of prisoners were now looking at him. Grabbing the key off the unconscious viper he quickly freed the first group before making his way across the street and freed the second group. Both female troopers immediately grabbed the service rifles and ammo from the vipers waiting for Tristan to come back to them.

"Thank god you came when you did. What's your name?" Asked one of the female troopers while her friend was busy leading the civilians near the tower.

"First recon corporal Tristan Walker,"he said shaking the woman's hand,"yours."

"Private Jessica Hardy and this is private Dana Silverson,"she added pointing to the other trooper who was keeping the civilians calm.

Tristan picked up his radio. "Jen, Ghost. I've freed the prisoners, beginning extraction now."

Just as he was finishing explaining the plan to Hardy and Silverson, Jen irrupted him. "Tristan you better ready yourself. It looks like Graves is done his speech. The vipers are coming your way to get a sacrifice if read his lips correctly."

"Fuck! Ghost how far away are you from me?" He asked into his radio.

"About half way."

Tristan knew their time was up. "Okay we've got expose ourselves. Jen take the shot, end the bastard's life. Ghost the very second you here the shot, trigger the explosives, then will make our way out of here."

Turning around he pointed towards the hole that they had dug to get inside before running forward a bit and ducking behind a ruined car that was blocking the center of the street. Taking his hunting rifle off his shoulder he took aim at the approaching vipers.

Jen who had Oasis in her sights for the past 15 minutes was now finally given the chance to end his miserable life. Slowing her breathing she gave the target a small lead who was still pacing back and forth urging his gang members to let the gods decided the right sacrifice. Pulling the trigger she watched as Adam took one more step before the bullet she fired entered the side of his head and exiting out the right side of his head, ending his life in a flash.

Before his body could even hit the ground, Ghost denoted the C4 sending up two massive fire balls from the front entrance, blowing the northern tower into pieces while exploding two cars that sent a huge shock wave that knocked all the vipers onto the ground.

"Holy shit!" Jen said out load whose ears were still ringing slightly from how loud the explosion was.

Tristan had to pick himself back from the massive shock wave that ripped through the camp before resetting his hunting rifle through the exposed doors on the car. So far their plan worked giving them a distraction that was allowing the hostages to escape through the southern fence, while keeping the enemy's sight on the northern gate. Looking down he could see Ghost was back on her feet and starting to make her way towards him, when suddenly she tripped trying to jump over a car, sending her sprawling out into the center of the street.

"There behind us!" Shouted one male viper who aimed his 10mm pistol at her, when with out warning he was hit right between the eyes, causing his body to stagger for a brief second before falling down dead.

Firing again Tristan hit a man who was in full sprint right in the chest dropping him instantly as another shot ran out hitting a woman in the right thigh sending her to the ground. Firing three more times causing the remaining vipers to back off, he gave Ghost the time she need to get back on her feet to seek cover. Quickly reloading five .308 bullets into his rifle he brought up his weapon once more.

"Jen, only fire after I do. I want them to focus on me, so that Ghost can get out of there!" He shouted into his radio with Ghost who was hiding inside a ruined building returning fire with her repeater dropping at least one viper who tried to charge her position with a tire iron.

Taking aim he fired hitting a viper in the throat, severing his jugular vein causing blood to gush out of his open wound. Suddenly another woman was hit in the chest while she attempted to race over to a mail box for cover. This caused another man to trip over her dieing body. Attempted to get back on his feet Tristan put a bullet in his head, exploding the top off his head off.

"Ghost go!" Yelled Jen who could see Tristan's plan was working, as the remaining vipers were scattered and confused before giving her time to sprint towards the southern end.

Running across the right side of the street she fired her cowboy repeater at the vipers who were now firing at Tristan's position. Once she was out of bullets Ghost quickly shouldered her repeater and picked up her .357 magnum diving forward and firing at the same time hitting a man twice in the chest.

Jennifer looked through her scope and spotted Ghost had finally made it back to the left holding cells and was ready to get the hell out of dodge. Moving her scope up a bit she also saw Tristan was not faring else well. The remaining vipers with there caravan shotguns, variant rifles, service rifles, and 10mm pistols were closing in on Tristan from all sides.

"Jen, I need you to call out the target!" He yelled attempting to return fire while at the same time trying not to get shot himself.

"2 on the right, 3 in the middle, and 3 on the left".

Firing she hit the woman on the right who had sprinted forward dropping her instantly. Swinging left slightly she pulled the bolt on her rifle loading another round and fired hitting the ground in front of another male viper who kept coming towards Tristan's postion.

"Shit, Tristan I missed one on the right. Watch out!" She yelled into her radio which was laid down right next to her.

But her warning was too late. Turning to his right he fired his hunting rifle hitting the viper at point blank range with the bullet exiting out the top of the man's head. But at the same time the man had fired 3 rounds from his service rifle at him hitting him once in the stomach on the right side. Gripping his stomach in pain he reached for his 9mm pistol just as two vipers hopped over the car. Firing quickly he killed one who was attempting to hit him with a baseball bat while the second tried to fire his single shotgun at him but instead was shot 3 times in the chest.

"Corporal March forget out the miss. Focus on the enemy!" He shouted into the radio trying to get his partner to regroup.

Seconds later he heard at least 5 shots quickly ring out either injuring or killing all five of the remaining targets that had been surrounding him. Lifting his 9mm pistol over the car he fired randomly hoping to provide some cover for himself as he stood up and started sprinting down the remainder of the street. Reaching the cells he spotted private Hardy and Silverson giving him covering fire along with Ghost.

"Let's the get fuck out here! Yelled Ghost.

Once all four of them were through the hole they started heading back for the valley all the way randomly firing over there shoulders just encase the remaining vipers decided to give chase. Reaching Jen who quickly tossed them their packs, Ghost stopped them.

"I forgot to mention I left a little surprise for your friends,"she added hitting the denoting one more time blowing a huge chunk out of the southern entrance.

"Nice one Ghost. Come on we have to reach that cave before we can set up camp for the night,"said Tristan who had his hand over his gun shot trying to stop the bleeding.

2 hours later they finally made there way back to the cave that Tristan and Jennifer had spent the night in. Tristan himself had already taken all the Med-X he had in his med kit that allowed him to keep moving, by the time he reached the cave though he was close to passing out.

"Will move out early tomorrow morning as we don't want to spend too much time out of NCR territory longer than we have too,"said Hardy who was taking the first watch before Silverson would take over for her.

Jennifer and Tristan took this time to find some alone time in the back of the cave. "How are you feeling?"

"I will be okay,"he added trying to reassure her that he would be fine.

Jen gave him a stubborn look. "Like hell Walker. Your paler than a Ghost over there, not to mention the amount of blood that is stained on your armor."

Shaking his head he allowed her to examine his gun shot wound."Well your in luck Andy. The shot went right threw...but if you kept going any longer you would have bleed out. In fact I am amazed you haven't died yet."

Looking up he could see the worried look in her eyes as she gave him a two stimpaks before bandaging up his wound. "Thanks Jen, that does feel a lot better,"he added closing his eyes on his bed roll.

At this Jen had already set up her own bed roll next to his. "And before you even begin to start complaining, I am not letting you out of my sight. Your still not out of danger yet."

Tristan was too tired to even try and complain. He knew she felt responsible for missing the viper who shot him. Reaching out he took a hold of her hand. "Jen... don't worry about what happen out there. If you keep beating yourself up on every little thing that goes wrong, you won't be able to be to operate. All that matters is that you saved my life and got the job done."

"I think that's the medication affecting your brain general,"added Jennifer who gently squeezed his own hand,"get some sleep or I will be forced to sedate you."

Tristan couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yes, ma'am."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	7. Welcome to New Vegas

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 6

Welcome to New Vegas

"Hey bar wench, we need another round!" Shouted Amy, slamming her shot glass down on the table causing the rest of the 75th first recon passing class to cheer.

Three weeks ago Tristan and Jennifer passed there final test and official becoming members of first recon. Boone, Manny, Amy and Andrea were the only other teams to pass their final test, making it one of the smallest classes ever. Tomorrow, the class would be resign into an battalion and division and going their separate ways. Also this would be the last time they would be parried with there training partners, for they each would be resigned in different divisions.

"Hey, shut up! I said shut up! Boone has something to say!" Yelled Manny who was standing up and waved his hand to his best friend.

Boone stood up shaking his head at Manny before raising his glass."Before we disperse for the night. I would like to add addition toast to one corporal Tristan Walker. Today is his 18th birthday."

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted drinking and patting him roughly on his back, making him spill most of his drink all over himself.

Looking down he could see Jennifer smiling back at him as she sipped her shot of vodka, trying to hide it was the same glass she had at the start of the party an hour ago. Just when they were about to go their separate ways, inside came 1st sergeant Gorobets and corporal Potter.

"Hey 1st sergeant, come have a drink with us?" Asked Andrea who had her arm around Boone's shoulder swaying a bit to the radio's music.

Gorobets raised his hand. "Actually it's 2nd lieutenant and staff sergeant now,"he said turning his head to Potter who gave him a small head nod.

"Okay... lieutenant, what do we owe the pleasure?" Asked Amy with a blurred look in her eyes.

Gorobets looked at all of them before turning to Potter. "It's your call sir,"she added with a amused look on her face.

"Look I am going to blunt. Tomorrow at 9 am, a massive army of 1000 troopers, 200 rangers, and 50 first recon snipers are setting out of New Vegas and the Mojave wasteland. With the New Vegas treaty being ratified by the senate and President Kimball, we finally have established our main base at Camp McCarran near the strip,"he said giving all them a serious look.

Manny finished drinking his beer and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Not to sound disrespectful sir, but what does that have to do with us?"

"He's offering us a job,"replied Jen who had put down her glass and stood up.

"So your the smart one, good for you corporal March. Yes I am offering you a job and a choice. I know how close all of you are, and I am willing to over look some rules the first recon has in order in exchange for the danger of going into a new territory. If you decide to join me, Captain Dhatri, and Major Gilles inside New Vegas we are prepared to let you keep your partners, with a small increase in pay,"he added taking off his red beret and wiping it off on his sleeve.

Everyone gave each other a small look before turning back to 2nd lieutenant Gorobets. "I think when I speak for everyone when I say Fuck yeah!" Shouted Manny causing the owner to give them a stern look before going back inside the kitchen.

"Now lieutenant and Sergeant Potter, I believe it's time you have a drink with us,"said Amy with the waitress dropping off two more whiskey bottles.

Gorobets and Potter exchanged a small look before shrugging their shoulders and joining them. Tristan and Jennifer choose this time to excuse themselves, having to listen to the small cat calls and jeers the rest of the party was shouting at them.

"Can you believe those guys? I mean getting drunk and loud make you sound more better or smarter? She asked him with her face still burning a bit red from embarrassment.

Tristan who was laughing turned down to look at his worried partner. "Well it does when everyone else in the room is already drinking."

Jennifer stopped walking and gave him a sheepish look before shaking her head at him."I swear to god sometimes, I truly wonder why I am still your partner."

"I always that my charming personality had something to do with it,"he added grinning ear to ear down at her.

Jen tried to hold back her laughter, but finally gave him. "Okay, okay, okay. You made your point birthday boy. Now lets go and have some dinner before we leave for New Vegas."

30 minutes later they seated once again on the second floor of the broken bullet restaurant having dinner. Despite the fact they had told everyone they were just friends, everyone had been treating them as if they were a couple.

"Are you still upset by that older woman for telling us we make a cute couple,"he teased at her causing her to glare at him.

"I will take your silence as a yes."

"Why is everyone so determined that we are dating? I mean come on, your my partner... and nothing else."

Tristan gave her a sour look. "Well thanks, I didn't know I was that repulsive,"he added folding his arms across his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that,"she said quickly,"I only meant that were just friends. Besides who would ever want be with someone like me."

Reaching he put his hand over hers. "All you have to do is ask, you never know what I might say."

At this Jennifer's eyes went wide, causing her to avoid his eye by looking down at her plate of food. "I've got to go to the bathroom," she said standing up quickly and heading back inside the restaurant.

Jennifer's mind was racing after what Tristan had said to her. After nearing running into three people she finally made it too the empty ladies room. Getting some water in her hands she splashed some water in her face.

"Just relax March. Your attractive and smart partner was just flirting with you," she said making her heart racing even faster than before. Gripping the sink and closing her eyes she tried to slow her breathing down. After a few seconds she looked to see another woman's face in the mirror right behind her causing her to jump in surprise.

"Hello Jennifer, I am interrupting something?"Asked a African American woman who was in her thirties, wearing a merc adventure outfit. She was a bit taller than Jen and had some reading glasses on that she kept having to push back up on her face.

"Jessica... what the hell are you doing here?" She asked looking around to make sure they were alone.

Jessica folded her arms across her chest. "As you so eloquently put it, I am here to make sure you haven't forgotten what your suppose to be doing?"

"I haven't forgotten what my mission is Mrs. Allbright. I know where and to whom my loyalties lay with. I don't need you remember me of that, and I don't need you here spying on me,"she said with a angry tone on her voice.

"Are you sure about that. I have been watching you with this partner of yours, Tristan Walker."

"What about him?" She asked flashing danger in her eyes.

Jessica gave her a stern look before placing a hand on the wall over her shoulder. "Don't act stupid with me girl. I have been following you two for the past two hours. You have strong feelings for him, and emotions like that can cloud your judgment."

Jen could feel her anger raising even more. "Let me make one thing very clear to you. Don't you ever talk about him to me again. I want let you or anyone hurt him. Do I make myself clear," she said grabbing a hold of the woman's wrist and forcefully taking it off the wall.

The older woman attempted to shake her grip from Jen's who refused to let go. "Hmm... this is actually what I am talking about?"

"Keep your fucking distance from me, and everything will be fine,"she said letting go of her wrist while continuing to give her death glares.

Jessica shook her head and readjusted her reading glasses once more. "Whatever you want March. Just remember we be there watching...always."

Turning away from she finally left the woman's room, leaving Jennifer still shaking with anger. "That fucking bitch,"she said slamming her hand against the wall causing a woman who had just entered the room to quickly leave.

Composing herself she finally left the bathroom, heading back upstairs to rejoin her partner. Right away Tristan could see something was wrong with Jennifer, despite the bright smile she gave him as she sat down and began eating her berry agave salad.

A few minutes later after she had twirled her food with her fork, Tristan spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine,"she added with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Okay, what the hell is that all about?" He asked giving her a confused look.

Jen who was focused on her food slowly looked back up at him. "Do you have problem Walker?"

"I have a problem with your attitude, or can't you see that,"he added with his anger slowly raising.

Jen suddenly stabbed her salad with her fork. "Really, I guess I must be blind then, because I fail to see what your crying about!" She added standing up and leaning in closer to him.

"Blind, hell must also be deaf,"he added getting closer to her, "your giving me attitude just because I am concerned about you,"he said snapping back at her.

Jen's dark blue eyes flashed danger while gripping the sides of the table. "I don't need you pity or you fucking help in life. Just leave me be!" She shouted slamming her fists into the table before turning to leave the restaurant.

"What are you looking at!" She shouted at a group of people who were staring at them during their fight.

Once Jennifer left the restaurant everyone turned their attention towards him. Taking a few deep breathes he slowly slumped back inside his seat. The night had started out so well with the party, then the news they would still be partners in New Vegas. Then at dinner he felt there flirting was growing and he might have seen how far things could progress. But instead the evening ended with a fight making it an complete disaster.

"Um corporal sir," said his waiter blackjack (a ghoul),"you have been here for over an hour. Do you want your check?"

Tristan who had been lost in his own train of thought suddenly snapped back to reality."Oh sorry Blackjack,"he added placing two twenty dollar notes on the table, "keep the change my friend and tell Jeff I am sorry about the scene."

Leaving the restaurant, Tristan looked up at the bright lights of the nearby casino that flashed with a red cowboy smoking a cigarette. "It's going to be a long night,"he said to himself before strolling down the brightly lite entertain section of Shady Sands.

Two hours later Tristan finally made his way back to the motel that they had rented out for the night. Putting his key into the door, he entered the room. The room was the basic, with one bed, a few tables, knight stands and one closet for their clothes. Both Tristan and Jennifer were dressed in there first recon assault armor although there hunting rifles were back at Camp Tandi.

Jen wasn't inside the living/bedroom room, although he could see the light on inside the bathroom. Taking off his armor, jacket, and boots, he slowly walked over to the bathroom getting ready to knock on the door. Hesitating at first Tristan knocked on the door.

"Jen, can I come in?"

At first their was no response coming from the bathroom, only a cold silence. "What do you want?" Asked the weak voice of his partner just when he was about to turn and walk away.

"To talk."

"It's not locked."

Opening the door he could see Jen was also only dressed in her white T-shirt, pants and socks. If they were not fighting at the moment he might have made a comment on how good she was looking, but decided against it.

"Listen... before you start, just know I don't want to fight with you. But I am not ready to talk about it, so can you please give me some space?" She asked looking up at him with a tired look in her eyes.

Tristan sighed heavily."Fair enough, I will give you the space you want."

Closing the door, he ran a hand through his short brown hair before reaching down grabbing the bottle of wine and take a quick swing.

"Wonderful,"he said quietly to himself pulling a cover and pile off the bed and setting them on the nearby couch. 

6 hours later Tristan and Jennifer rejoined the rest of their sniper class inside Camp Tandi, preparing for the massive troop movement to New Vegas. The troopers, and first recon were given new armor that was made special for the desert environment of New Vegas, being brown top, khaki pants, and tan colors vs the green, black, and brown color of the armor inside the NCR.

Changing into their first recon survival armor that had first recon patch on the right short sleeve, with the 106 battalion, New Vegas division on the left. Upon on arrive inside New Vegas they would be attached to a company and finally a team to serve with.

Despite the cheerfully atmosphere of the entire battalion that was leaving the NCR, Jen had barely said more than a two words to Tristan. Even Boone and Amy noticed the uncomfortable silence they was all around them. After spending the next 7 hours of marching the entire battalion along the I-15 they found themselves at the Mojave Outpost. Looking up they were greeting with the two massive statues of rangers were the Ranger Unification Treaty had been signed in 2271.

"Something's not right,"whispered Boone as he pointed towards groups of troopers and rangers who were busy patrolling the sides of the hills and road around the outpost.

"Do you think it's because of the new battalion moving in?" Asked Andrea as Captain Dhatri made his way over to Major Knight and head ranger scout Jackson who were exchanged a brief hand shake before heading inside administrative area.

Tristan himself seem to notice a much larger presence of rangers and higher ranking military officials/ guards standing around. Looking down at his watch he saw the time was only 4 pm, which meant they were still on schedule to Hoover dam, Camp McCarran, Camp Golf, Searchlight, Primm, among other areas around New Vegas.

"Shut up everyone!" Shouted Gorobets getting the 50 person sniper team's attention.

Looking down the line he could see 1st lieutenant Betty Jefferson, along with Master Sergeant Angel Hernandez, and new 1st sergeant Leonard Salters all who were career first recon veterans reassigned to New Vegas division.

"Thank you 2nd lieutenant Gorobets. Most of you will be transferred to either Hoover Dam, Camp McCarran, or Camp Golf. The rest will remain here for the time being and help with security duty around Mojave outpost,"said 1st lieutenant Jefferson who had her hands on her hips.

A few minutes later Tristan and Jennifer were hand picked by Gorobets to stay and help with the security while the rest of their friends were leaving heading farther into New Vegas.

"Hey look me up some time at Golf,"replied Boone giving Tristan a handshake,"whatever tiff you and March are having. It's better to just let things go before they get worse,"he added whispering the last part to him.

"Will do my friend."

"March."

"Boone,"she said bluntly tipping her first recon beret slightly at him and Manny as they both left with Master Sergeant Hernandez's group.

Amy rolled her eyes at Jennifer who kept glaring at her when she hugged Tristan goodbye. "Make sure you to stay safe my friend. And if your little adventure with you're partner doesn't go well, make sure to look me up sometime,"she added giving him a wink, causing Jennifer's eyes to stare even harder at the young woman.

Quickly along with Andrea they left with Jefferson, and Salters heading to Hoover Dam. Once they left Tristan turn to look at Jen who simple shook her head at him while watching the rest of the 106 battalion being reassigned and leaving for their posts.

After having a quick word with Captain Dhatri, Tristan and Jennifer were position on top of the two statues which had a small ladder on the back end of each of them. It gave them a long view of a large part of New Vegas even when the sun was slowly setting on the brown sandy desert environment.

"It's your turn Jen,"he said lowering his hunting rifle, as they were taking turns looking across the sloping I-15 so that they didn't hurt their eyes too much from looking through a scope.

Jennifer who had a somber look on her face simply nodded back at him. "Are you still not talking to me?"

"It's not you... please understand that Andrew. I just not ready to talk about it,"she added hoping that he would be able tell she was sincere by calling him by his middle name.

Taking her eyes of the scope Jennifer saw Tristan taking a drink from his canteen."I understand Lisa. But know this... I am not going anywhere, so when ever you ready, I'll be there."

Jen didn't know why but suddenly she found her own heart racing as she was forced to turn away from or else he might spot her blushing. Shaking her head she began to focus on a small group of giant rad-scorpions who were walking back and forth in a dry lake bed near Nipton.

"Corporal's March and Walker were here to relieve you,"said first recon Private Henderson and private Smith who both were standing near the ladders below them.

Shoulder their rifles they quickly went down the ladders and exchanged a small head nod to their fellow snipers.

"Oh Corporal Walker. A Miss Cassidy of Cassidy Caravans asks that you see her as soon as possible inside the barracks,"replied Henderson about half-way up the ladder.

Giving him a small head nod they both headed inside the tents that was set up along the sides of the road for the large amount of military personal temporary stationed at the outpost. Inside was two other first recon snipers who were already fast asleep from an earlier patrol.

"I'll be back,"he said to her dropping off his rifle and ammo belt they wore across their armor by setting them on his top bunk.

Jen wanted to say something to him even when he stopped near the tent flap and turned around to look at her. But instead she found herself remaining silent, letting him leave into the night air. Sighing heavily she felt herself being overwhelmed with sadness and grief. It was then Jennifer felt a small tear roll down her cheek, causing her to reach up and wipe it away.

"This is stupid. I haven't cried in years. He can do what ever he wants, it's not like I care,"she said to herself picking up a nearby copy of patriots cookbook.

After trying to read a couple pages about EMP and plasma grenades Jennifer looked up once more at the tent flap. Shaking her head in frustration she attempted to refocus once more. Barely a minute later Jennifer once again looked up at the tent flap, making her toss the magazine aside.

"I know, I will check my ammo clips,"she said grabbing her own ammo belt off her chest and began examining her 5 round .308 clips.

After switching her armor pierce clips in the front and her hollow point clips to the back, she smiled and put her ammo belt on the side of her bottom bunk.

"There... something productive,"she added looking up at the tent flap again,"damn it, it's not working!"

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Yelled a male sniper who grabbed his pillow and put it over his head in anger.

Jen ran a hand through her long black hair which she had taken out of her two small pony tails. "Why do I always have to been so thick headed. He was practically begging me to talk to him, and I could do was turn him away."

Taking off her first recon beret she began punching into, trying to let out her own frustrations on it. "Tristan,"she said quickly jumping up from bunk to greet him.

But instead she was greeting with a grinning Cass who offered her a small wink. "Sorry their ice queen. But your solider boy is taking some time to think inside a ruined truck along the road."

Jennifer gave the cocky woman a glare. "Did he tell you to tell me that?"

"Nope, that's just me throwing you a bone."

"So why did you felt it was necessary to inform me of this."

Cass smiled down at her. "I have fucked my share of soldiers in my time, and I don't pretend to hide it. While I might be interested in giving Tristan a ride, he wasn't biting. That man cares about you, more than you ever know. Go talk to him, he's waiting for you."

Jennifer gave the red headed woman a confused look before she got up getting ready to leave the tent. "Oh, you might to take your rifles and ammo belts, something tells me your going to need them,"she added taking a swig from her whiskey bottle and leaving the tent.

Jen hesitated for a moment before grabbing both of their rifles, ammo belts and quickly left the tent in search of her partner.

Meanwhile Tristan himself was indeed sitting in the back of ruined truck overlooking the sloping road of the I-15. Taking some Brahmin jerky he loved so much from his pocket he began to snack on them. He had to admit the dark night sky with the cool brown sand look across the terrain was a calming presence that he need right now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the side of the door, causing him to pull out his 9mm. "Uh,Tristan I think I am ready to talk,"said Jennifer who was carrying both of their rifles, and ammo belts on her shoulders and chest.

Offering his hand to her, he helped her up onto the back end of the truck. Putting away his pistol he helped her take off both of their hunting rifles and belts before patting the space next to him.

"Alright you want to know why I was in a bad mood and took it out on you. When I was going to the bathroom at the Broken Bullet, someone from my past from New Canaan named Jessica Allbright stopped to talk to me."

"What did she want?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder drawing her even closer to him.

Looking down he could see she was grinning back up at him. "Nothing, just wanted to rattle me a bit. Back at my old home, she never missed a chance to make my life a living hell."

"Well just remember this Jen. I'll be there to help you, no matter what. That much I can promise."

Looking down he met her gaze as they both slowly leaned getting closer and closer. Reaching out he put his hand on her shoulder and just when they were about to kiss somebody yelled, "Freeze!"

The shout caused both of them to bump heads in pain. "What the hell?" Asked Tristan rubbing his forehead as they were greeted by a female ghoul ranger wearing a ranger casual outfit, authority sunglasses, cowboy hat, wielding a cowboy repeater, along with a .357 magnum and two combat knives. The second man had a NCR emergency radio on his belt, with a service rifle, 9mm pistol, and knife, while wearing an NCR bandoleer armor, along with a goggles helmet.

"See Dan, I told you. It was just two smooth skins having some fun,"she said lowering her repeater and smacking the Hispanic man upside the head.

"Well were about to sneak off, so excuse me if I am a little nervous,"he said fixing his goggles helmet back over his head.

Jennifer who also was rubbing her head gave Tristan an awkward look before turning back to the arguing pair.

"Well sorry for the interrupting you guys, will just leave you be,"said the female ghoul ranger who pulled the radio man by the shoulder to get him moving again.

"Hang on you two. I think we might have the same objective here,"Tristan said hopping off the back end of the truck and walking up to them.

"We do?" Asked Jen with a confused look on her face quickly joining her partner.

Tristan nodded his head. "Yep, if I am correct you guys are searching for the kidnapped son of the President, Steven Kimball right?"

Both the ghoul and trooper exchanged small looks before turning back to him. "Um, that's right. Why do you ask about that?"

At this Jen held up her hands. "Hang on here one moment! Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Okay. The reason there is so much added security here, is because the president's son Steven Kimball was suppose to be here and give a speech to the incoming troopers. Apparently he was kidnapped a few hours before the 106 battalion arrived. The great Khans and their Fiend allies have laid claim to the kidnapping. They are demanding that the NCR withdraw from New Vegas, along with a million caps, or else they will kill him and send his corpse back piece by piece to us,"Tristan finished explaining to her.

At this the female ghoul ranger offered her hand to them."The names Patrica Evans ranger, and this is Daniel Lopez, radio operative. We heard the rangers, troopers and first recon snipers who went after the fiends gun them down near Searchlight, with no trace of the president's son."

"From what I heard on the comm is that Colonel Hsu and 2 star General Oliver are both making their way here, along with President Kimball himself, who is flying here along with two groups of STF agents,"added Dan who took a drink from his own canteen.

The (STF or special task force) was individuals from all walks of life who were hand picked by the President's cabinet to do the bidding of the congress behind the scenes. They had high security level clearance and high authority to complete a task by any means necessary. For that reason, only small groups were assigned to watch major towns or areas of interest to the inner circle of the presidents cabinet.

Jennifer was still confused. "So would you like to explain to me something. If the STF and Ranger veterans are making their way here, why are we going to get evolved?"

At this even Pat and Dan gave Tristan curios looks when Jennifer had crossed her arms and was glaring back at him. "That's easy my partner. Because something isn't right about all of this. I mean someone inside the military doesn't want the president's son to be found. How else would you explain that he got kidnapped with all the incoming troops, that would force any small band of raiders even the Khans to go the other way. And plus, I know a little something about how the Khans take their prisoners/slaves."

Jen sighed heavily. "I knew I should have just stayed in bed today. First recon corporal Jennifer March,"she added offering her hand to them.

"First recon corporal Tristan Walker,"he said offering his hand as well.

Right before they could even begin to start walking, Jennifer turned around to face everyone. "Just so were clear on this. You do now we have been given strict orders to stay put. And we all risk either going to jail, discharged, or even shot for insubordination."

"That's the best part,"replied Tristan putting his arm around her, "Look at this way. At least you want die alone." 

About 20 minutes later the four made their way into the Nipton Road Rest with out anyone from Mojave Outpost spotting them. Inside the highway they saw scores of dead fire ants and small radscorpions telling them that someone had already been here.

"Well that could be a good or bad sign,"said Dan crouching down to look at the dead mutant bodies.

Patrica took of her hat. "Hey Walker, why don't you and your girlfriend check out that building?"

Just when Jennifer was about to say they weren't dating, Tristan put his hand over her mouth. "Good idea, Evans."

Going inside Tristan they could see it was a rundown general store with debris everywhere. Both Tristan and Jennifer had there pistols in hand as they each took separate routes to clear the store.

"Listen here general,"she added with as much sarcasm as possible,"just because there is something between us, doesn't give you the right to speak for both of us."

Pointing his laser sight over the counter he spotted a red bandana laying on the floor. "I have no idea of what your talking about?"

Standing up Tristan only had a moment before a box of detergent came flying at his head forcing him to duck very quickly before it exploded behind him.

"Don't play stupid with me. When we almost..."but instead of finishing what she was saying Jennifer trailed off looking away from him.

Feeling bold, Tristan calmly hopped over the counter and walked right up to her, catching her by surprise as he put his arm around her waist drawing her close to him. "You mean when we almost kissed."

He could feel her slightly trembling in his hands, when he reached brushed a small piece of her black hair behind her ear. Leaning down he placed a small kiss on the side of her cheek, letting his lips slowly off her, and letting her go.

Jen who had her eyes closed suddenly opened them. "Um that was nice."

"Nice indeed,"he added chuckling a bit with both of them exiting the general store.

"Find anything?" Asked Pat who turned around right before Tristan tossed him the red bandana at her.

Catching it she lowered her black sun glasses down to get a better look at it. "You do know it's dark out right,"said Jen while shaking her head.

Patrica quickly tossed it to Dan and pushed up her authority glasses. "Tell you what princess...if we manage to survive this mission, I will let you ask me anything you want?"

"Don't mind her, she just has an attitude problem with... everyone,"replied Dan who walked next to them, trying to stop anything from happening between her and Jen.

"So what is our next move?"

Tristan and Jennifer exchanged a small glance. "Will take point."

"Why?" Asked Dan who brought his service rifle back down.

"Because operative Lopez, their first recon. They stalk people for a living,"said Evans as Tristan offered her a small wink before they walked past her and up the small hill.

Ten minutes later they all reached the Nevada Highway Police Station, after fallowing the small trails and signs that pointed to the Great Khans. Approaching the police station from the back end they spotted 5 dead Jackals along with 2 dead Khan's. A little farther up they spotted and a small blood trail going farther up the slopping hill.

Jen held up her hand making all of them drop to one knee. Pat and Daniel were about 15 feet away from them while Tristan was only a few feet behind her.

"Feral ghouls, 500 yards away,"she whispered to him.

Looking through his scope, Tristan spotted the same thing she did. Their was at least 4 feral ghouls down the ground, eating some fresh killed person. Turning around he was about to signal to Evans and Lopez to spread out, when suddenly he saw 2 glowing one ghouls jump off the small ledge that was above them.

"Shit,Get Down!" Shouted Pat taking out her the grenade rifle that was behind her, and fired.

The explosive hit right in front of the glowing ones, causing one to lose arm and leg, while burning the second one. The feral ghoul growled in pain before emitting a radiation wave knocking both Jen and Tristan back a few feet to the ground.

Daniel began firing his service rifle at the ghoul hitting it multiple times in the back, causing the creature to turn around and face him. Reaching down Patrica grabbed her .357 magnum firing 3 shots hitting the ghoul once in the chest, and a second on in the head, exploding green skull parts everywhere.

"Get up Walker!" Shouted Jen who was pulling him up only to see he had a piece of metal debris stuck inside his forearm.

Helping him up to his feet again, Jen quickly composed herself and pointed her rifle down field. Like she figured the 4 feral ghouls were charging on their position. Firing she hit the one ghoul in the stomach severing it's body in half as she pulled the bolt on her rifle once more. The second shot missed hitting to the right when suddenly the very same ghoul she had missed head exploded into a bloody mess.

"Keep firing corporal,"replied Tristan who had already pulled out the piece of metal from his left forearm.

Nodding she refocused her assault down range once more. The two remaining feral ghouls were now within a hundred feet having covered a great deal of distance in a short amount of time. Pulling the trigger Jen saw the shot hit the one ghoul in the chest dropping it instantly. Turning her sights to it's friend she watched it's head explode from a bullet entering it's mouth with Tristan lowering his hunting rifle.

"Clear!"

"Clear on this end!" Shouted Daniel reloading another clip into his service rifle.

Jen quickly reloaded a clip of hollow point .308 bullets into her hunting before examining Tristan's bleeding forearm. Ripping a small part off her white T-shirt that was exposed at her upper arm she wrapped the wound, with Tristan injecting a stimpak near the cut.

"You smooth skins ready? "Asked Evans giving them a small nod.

"We have to go higher. It appears the Khans ran into more trouble than they thought and have fallen back,"replied Tristan standing up next to Jennifer.

Going past the devoured Great Khan corpse they went farther up spotting some ruined cars and other debris inside a nearby valley. Towards the northwest they could see the roller coaster with ease, telling them they were close to Primm. Climbing a little higher they could hear people talking above a nearby cave with a couple dead coyote bodies laying near the entrance of a small cave.

"Any ideas?" Asked Dan to everyone.

Tristan thought for a brief moment before nodding his head. "We rush them and take advantage of their confusion, since they have done nothing to cover their own retreat. Me and Patrica will take the right side. Jen, I want you and Daniel to take the left and together will box them in. Remember the president's son is a hostage, so watch your fire."

Shoulder his hunting rifle, he reached down and grabbed his custom 9mm and quickly switching to hollow point rounds for better penetration. Both groups went their separate ways stopping right before they made their charge up the hill.

Leaning across the sloping hill, Tristan gave Jen a small two finger salute, telling them to charge. Running up the hill as fast as they could, they quickly spotted one khan wielding a 10mm smg standing guard right in front of them with his back turned.

"I don't care what you say Sandman, this was a huge mistake,"but before he could finishing saying Tristan fired two rounds into his back dropping him to to his knees as he fired once more striking the man in the back of the end, killing him.

Another Khan who was taking a piss over the cliff's edge tried to wheel around quickly, but soon was shot twice in the chest sending him sprawling over the edge. Looking to his right he saw 3 more Khans attempting to find better cover run right into Jen and Daniel crossfire of .556 and 10mm rounds. It was then he spotted Jen go down along with the three dead Khans who all were killed in a hail of gunfire.

Fighting the urge to make sure she was okay, Tristan fallowed Pat inside the cave. "I told Papa Khan that his mission was a bad idea from the start. But hey caps and revenge against the NCR has blinded him years ago,"said the last remaining khan who now had a switchblade held close to Steven Kimball's throat.

"Let the kid, go now and you might live!" Shouted Patrica who was still advancing on him.

Looking behind Tristan spotted Daniel appearing next to him, with a grimacing Jennifer holding her right shoulder with her left hand while still pointing her silence 10mm at the desperate khan.

"You best step back or else this kid's blood is on your heads,"he replied pressing the blade closer against the teenager's throat making a small amount of blood go down the side of neck.

"You know we can't let you do that,"added Daniel who never lowered his weapon.

The khan quickly put the boy behind him and began using him as shield. "Me personal I don't have a problem with NCR. I mean I am not a violent man, I am simply a business man. You want the kid back, and I want my freedom. I am sure we can come up with a solution that works best for the both of us."

It was like something clicked in Tristan's head. He had that phrase before, a long time ago. Staring at the man with a long scar across his face from his eye to his cheek, and the way he talked, it suddenly dawn on him. This was the very same man who was leading the khans back inside California when he and his sister were slaves.

"What are you doing?" Asked Pat with a surprised look on her face when Tristan took a step towards them.

"Back off, or else this kid's neck will bleed crimson red,"he threatening moving to his right a little with the kid still in front of him.

"You talk big, but all you are is a no good motherfucking slaver."

The man cocky smiled quickly faded away. "What did you say to me?"

Tristan kept his gun raised with his laser sight never leaving the president's son chest."Oh don't tell me you have forgotten me already. I am sure I cost you a pretty penny. Well let me refresh your memory. Ten years ago, my asshole of an uncle sold me as a slave to you. During your forced march my wrist was broken for helping the girl front of me. Making a stop inside your camp, I broke free and killed two khans before making my escape with the other female slave."

The man glanced up at Tristan before looking back down at the kid once. That slight hesitation was all Jennifer needed. Taking aim she fired a round hitting the kidnapper in the side of the neck dropping him instantly as Steven ran forward into the waiting arms of Pat.

Walking forward Tristan had his gun pointed at the bleeding man's chest. "Not so smug now are you."

Right when he was about to walk away he heard the man say something."This doesn't change anything. You were just one of hundreds I bought and sold. Nothing but trash, pieces of shit. What you did here today still doesn't change the fact I will always have an impact on your life."

Turning around Tristan pointed his gun back at him one more time."Not anymore,"he said pulling the trigger on his pistol with the shot missing the man's head by inches.

The dieing khan had blood pouring out of his neck wound looked at up with a confused look on his face. "I won't be like you. I refuse to give into revenge. In the end you will die the way you deserve...alone and in a pool of your own blood."

Turning around he slowly walked away from man he finally choked on his own blood and died inside the small cave entrance.

"Dan, call it in!" Yelled Pat who had put the stunned teenager over her shoulder and began carrying him.

Bending down he picked up his NCR emergency radio. "All channels come in, we have the kid. I repeat, we have Steven Kimball, just a few miles outside of Primm."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	8. Speical Task Force

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 7

Special Task Force

"Jen, how bad is it?" Asked Tristan who was running beside her, while Pat carried Steven over her shoulder and Daniel was still talking to someone on the radio.

"It hurts like a bitch,"she replied hopping down the small cliff inside the California Sunset Drive-in,"but I'll leave."

Jumping on top of a nearby ruined car, Tristan scanned the area for any potential threats. "The road into Primm looks clear,"he said turning around to face Dan, who was pacing back and forth.

"No, were close by Primm right now."

Pat finally set Steven Kimball down on his own two feet. "Were going to get out here and back home, I promise."

Steven who seem to be shell shocked simply nodded back at her, as Patrica reached down and put a hand on his shoulder. Hoping down from the car Tristan walked behind Jennifer checking her gun shot wound.

"How bad is it bleeding?"

Reaching inside his side leg pocket, Tristan pulled out a small bandage. "Not to bad, although it makes my wound look like a mole rat scratch."

"What do you mean their not ready to handle something like this?" Asked Daniel pacing even faster than before.

Applying pressure, he could see Jen was fighting off the urge to cry out when he finally finished putting on the bandage. Giving her a stimpak and some Med-X, which caused her to breath easier.

"Dan, what the hell is the hold up?" Asked ranger Evans, who was getting a little agitated at the fact they were just standing around.

Daniel simply waved her off. "Roger that, will be their in 5 minutes."

"So can we go now?" Asked Jen still cringing slightly when she moved her injured shoulder.

"That's the plan. Were to take Steven Kimball inside Primm and drop him off to 1st lieutenant Parker's 2nd company of the 95th battalion."

For some reason Tristan couldn't shake the feeling that everything wasn't going to good once they arrive inside Primm. Ignoring his gut feeling, he led them across the back road of Primm before turning right around the ruined fence at the front entrance along the NCR side of the town.

Blocking the way was a group of 6 NCR troopers who were guarding the road. "Interesting... two first recon snipers, a ranger and radio operative managed to find and save the president's son,"replied the Master Sergeant who was in command of the small squad.

"Corporal Walker,"he said offering his hand,"Master Sergeant Hayas."

"With me is Corporal March, Ranger Evans, and Operative Lopez. Were ready to hand him over."

Master Sergeant Hayas shook his head. "I am afraid not corporal. My orders are to escort you back to 1st Lieutenant Parker himself."

Tristan looked behind at the others before turning back around. "Lead the way sergeant."

Hayas nodded his head before ordering his troops to spread out as they began a slow jog down the ruined street. Passing a few tents that were set up inside destroyed buildings they reached the end of the NCR side of the town and greeted with another 8 more troopers and 1st lieutenant Parker himself.

Parker gave a small wink to Master Sergeant Hayas whose company stopped allowing them to step forward with the president's son still by Pat's side.

"I can't thank you guys enough. The entire army has been on red alert since the president's son was taken,"replied Parker offering his hand first to Tristan, then Jen, Pat, and finally Daniel before bending down to get eye level with Steven.

"Don't worry Steven. Your safe now,"said 1st lieutenant Parker as the teenager looked up at Pat who gave him a nod and gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

Standing up Steven took the captain's hand and slowly leading them away. "Corporal McGee, would you please show the president's son inside my tent?"

"Yes, sir!" He said leading the young man inside the tent with the NCR flag raised high above it.

Looking to his right he saw the nervous look that Jennifer was giving him when it began apparent the 14 troopers had encircled them. With out warning all the troopers including Master sergeant Hayas pointed their service rifles, caravan shotguns, and variant rifles at them.

In response Tristan and Jen ready their hunting rifles, Pat her cowboy repeater and Daniel his own service rifle back at them.

"What the hell's going on here Lieutenant?" Asked Tristan pointing his rifle at him.

1st lieutenant Parker sighed heavily before pulling out his 10mm smg. "My orders...are to detain and arrest you, before General Oliver and Colonel Hsu arrive here."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"said Jen in pissed off voice as she exchanged stunned looks with Pat and Daniel.

"We just save the President's son from the Great Khans, or did your smooth skins brains suffer a massive blow when weren't looking,"said Patrica trying to reason with them.

Parker reached up and removed his green beret. "I am sorry, truly I am. But I have my orders and I am not willing to disobey them."

Tristan who now was kicking himself for not fallowing his own instincts, gave Jen one more last look. "Fine, were not the bad guys here,"he replied setting down his hunting rifle.

The Jen and the others hesitated only for a second before lowering their own primary weapons. Three troopers a piece each walked over and took the remaining side arms and melee weapons they had on them before tying their hands together behind their backs.

"Master Sergeant Hayas, put them inside the medical tent for now. Have medic Moss and Doctor Green move their operations inside the storage room,"order lieutenant Parker before turning away and going inside his own tent.

6 hours later they were still inside medical tent waiting for the General Oliver to make his way to Primm. They had taken away every visible weapon on them, Jen always had a dozen or so hidden throwing knives on her, which they used to cut off their ropes. None of them got any sleep, but instead chose that time to get to know each other, or Tristan chose to talk to Pat and Dan, while Jen who never liked getting close to anyone remained mostly silent.

"So...how do you two know each other?" Asked Tristan laying on his back while facing both Patrica and Daniel who were sitting on the opposite bunk.

They both exchanged a small look, before she waved her hand to him. "Well I guess this has something to do with my dad."

"Your dad, what about him?"

"Well he is the famous General Michael "Bunker buster" Lopez, having survived in the army for over 35 years now,"he said with a somber look in his eyes.

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "He's one who defeated the Brotherhood at Day-glow, Lost hill bunker, and San Francisco, right?"

Patrica chuckled a bit. "Yep, Bunker buster Lopez was the best man I ever severed under. I would have fallowed him through hell and back if he asked me."

"Something tells me you did,"added Jen who was looking through a couple medical texts that were still left in the tent.

At that Daniel began to start laughing causing Evans to punch him in the arm. "Get on with the story, Lopez."

"Alright,"he said rubbing his arm,"so anyway... it turns out 1st sergeant Evans had been spending too much time near a radiative missile silo looking for pre-war tech. Soon she began turning into a ghoul, which I hear is painful,"causing Pat to give him a sheepish look on her face.

Tristan sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How does that feel by the way?"

"Imagine your skin being on fire, while at the same time someone is stabbing your insides."

Tristan cringed a bit while rubbing his forearm wound. "Okay... I get the point, please Dan, continue."

"Well from what my dad tells me, he was suppose to get ride of the dead weight, and pull back. Now this was before ghouls and super mutants freedom rights act was signed. But, my father refused and won the battle anyways, while saving everyone under his command,"he added looking back at Patrica.

Patrica took off her authority sun glasses showing a pair of light green eyes. "I swore a life debt to him for not getting ride of me. Hell I had even convinced myself it was better I be shot and live my life like this. But Daniel's father showed me I still had value, and that kept me going. I spent the next 15 years as his body guard and when it was time for his son to join the army, my service was passed on to him, only after I passed my ranger trials."

"Wow, that beats my orphan story by a mile,"replied Tristan picking up Pat's authority sun glasses and trying them on.

At this Jen turned quickly turned around. "At least they knew their parents, you never even had a chance, so I think your story is better,"she added giving him a small smile.

"I wasn't trying to insult your boyfriend March,"said Pat as Tristan gave back her glasses to her.

Just as Jennifer had stood up and begin to say something back to her, the tent flap open violently with President Kimball, General Oliver and Colonel Hsu all coming inside.

"President Kimball, sir!" They all shouted, standing up and giving him a salute.

"Don't salute the president, your all criminals and don't have military rights,"said General Oliver who stepped forward attempting to get their attention.

President Aaron Kimball finally returned their salute. "At ease my friends. What you have done is beyond the call of duty. Not only have you saved the NCR's reputation, money, and time... you also have saved my son. I thank all of you for your bravery and courage, by personal awarding each of you the Golden bear,"he said reaching inside his pocket and pulling out the small golden two headed bear medal.

Kimball personal handed each of them their gold bear along with a handshake as well. "Yes, that's all well and good. But the fact still remains all four of these heroes, disobeyed a direct order and they must be punished,"added Oliver with a stern look on his aged face.

"Actually President sir, I have an idea, if you would indulge me,"said Colonel Hsu who spoke for the first time since he arrived.

"I am listening Colonel."

Colonel James Hsu nodded back to him. "If anything this event has showed us we need STF agents here in New Vegas, now, more than ever. I suggest that these 4 become our New Vegas branch of the Special Task Force. As not only would that clear up the insubordination charge, it also will keep the integrity of the armies command intact."

President Kimball rubbed his chin a bit deep in thought. "You can't be seriously considering this sir.!

"Lee, we both have served together for over 20 years, so don't take this the wrong way. But I am the President and commander in chief, and you will do as I say. I agree with Colonel Hsu on this notion. These four are heroes, and deserve more, but this solution works best for everyone,"he said turning his gaze back to all of them.

Jen suddenly raised her hand. "Yes, corporal March?"

"Do we get a choice in this matter?"

Colonel Hsu stepped forward. "Not really corporal, no."

"Wonderful,"she added giving them a sarcastic smile.

"Well that settles that for now. I will have your badges and info put into the military databases by tomorrow. As for today, please enjoy yourselves... on me,"said President Kimball leading Oliver and Hsu outside of the tent. 

The four new STF agents spent the next day enjoying a day inside Primm on President Kimball's money. From enjoying themselves inside Vikki and Vance casino, to having a small meal at the Nash's home, and finally spending a night inside the Bison Steve Hotel's penthouse level. Also the president felt it was necessary to promote each of them. Tristan to Staff Sergeant, Jennifer to Sergeant, Dan to ensign, and Pat received her first star. (In order to become a veteran you had to either be a ranger for 20 years or earn 4 stars for outstanding service.)

The next morning Tristan who had woke early, was down inside the dinning section of the hotel having any early breakfast. Looking around he could see a few business men and gamblers who had just stumbled in from the casino next door were the only ones up.

"Um, excuse me sergeant Walker,"replied the young waitress with red hair,"the hotel manger has requested your prescience at the bar."

Tristan reached up and readjusted his first recon beret. "Fair enough, and thank you,"he added putting down a 20 NCR not which was only worth about 10 caps in New Vegas.

Giving the 15 year old waitress's shoulder a squeeze he causal walked over to the bar section in the back of the room. Jackie Scott was in her late 20's with blonde hair, blue eyes, and about the same height as Tristan. She wore a red spring war dress with a bonnet, that had a fake red floor in it. Coming closer she offered him a warm smile while patting near the counter which held his plate of bighorner meat, maize, fresh potatoes.

"Hmm, please forgive me staff sergeant. I didn't really get a chance to see your ranking up close and just assumed it was a regular sergeant,"she said offering a nearby woman a beer by sliding it down the counter to her.

Tristan took a bite of his food and offered her a small thumbs up. "Don't worry about it. To be frank I am still getting use to it myself."

"Modesty, very rare in someone as young as you are."

"True, although being 18 in the Northern California Republic army makes me a veteran with most recruits coming out here being barely 16. But, I really can't complain, to be honest the military has given me a chance to do something with my life,"he added taking a drink from his purified water bottle.

Jackie laughed lightly when suddenly Old Laurie, the hotel's owner appeared from side hallway door."My, my. I haven't heard you laugh like that ever, must be your guest you have here,"she said readjusting her merc adventure uniform's top.

Despite the name, Old Laurie was only 40 something, but a brilliant/shrewd business woman."Nice to finally meet you Miss Laurie,"he added offering his hand to her.

Old Laurie study him at first before slowly shaking his hand in return."A honest gentleman, you usually don't find that in a trained killer."

Tristan knew she was goading him and trying to gauge his response, by the way her eyes seem to stare deep into him. "True enough, my lady. The way I look it is simple. I am what I am, I don't ever hide that. While I may a first recon sniper, I still hold the principals that made the person I am before I ever joined the army."

Laurie continued to stare at him briefly before slowly nodding her head."You know something... I like you. More importantly, I can respect what you said. Now if you can excuse me, I am going to take inventor of our goods in the kitchens."

Together they watched as Old Laurie walked around the bar counter across the dinning room and into the back kitchen area. "Jackie, you use to be a solider didn't you?"

At this suddenly statement, Jackie's once confident look on her face quickly faded away."What, how did you know that?" She asked leaning in closer to him so that he could only hear her.

"Well I can tell that you weren't on the NCR side, and judging by your prewar make up, and the way you carry yourself, you must have been with the Brotherhood of Steel."

Looking into her face, he could see she had a stunned facially expression. Just when she was about to pull away from him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist."Listen, we all have our past. I am not here to judge you one way or another. To me, your just Jackie Scott, hotel manager, nothing else."

Letting go of her wrist he could see the confused look on her face as she tried to process what he said to her. A minute later Jackie finally relaxed and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, most solders would have reported me in."

Glancing down the hall, Tristan spotted Colonel Hsu going inside the elevator."Thanks for the chat Miss Scott, I hope to see you soon someday,"he added finishing the last few bites of his meal and leaving the dinning hall.

Jackie slowly watched as he left the dinning hall."Someday indeed."

Mean while Jen awoke with start, when the radio inside her room told her Colonel Hsu was on his way up. She could have killed Tristan, for he was suppose to wake her since they were sharing a two bedroom suite across from Dan and Patrica. Putting on her pants, top, armor, boots and first recon beret she calmly sat down on her bed just as their was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Tristan came in quickly with a guilty look on his face when he spotted a upset Jen staring back at him.

"Where is the Colonel?" She asked bluntly.

"Next door, talking with Pat and Dan, before they make their way over here,"he added not making eye contact with her before he walked over to his hunting rifle and began examining it.

Jen who usually had her temper in check, couldn't help but still feel agitated at him. "Would put the damn rifle down? I am sitting over here."

Placing his hunting rifle on the nearby table, he walked over to her and slowly sat down next to her."So why did you leave without waking me up, even though you said you would?"

Reaching out he suddenly put his arm around her shoulder. "It's just you were sleeping so peacefully and I know you don't sleep very well...ever. For what its worth, I am sorry."

She wanted to stay mad at him but when he looked down at her with that bright grin across his face, she couldn't help but smile back at him as well."Alright, alright I forgive...this time. But know I am watching you,"she added waving her finger in his face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Jen,"he added giving her a bright smile.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her face, causing her to turn towards him as his blue eyes seem to stare straight inside her. Once again they slowly leaned their heads in to kiss, when they could here the someone grabbed the knob of the door.

"I can't catch a break,"Tristan said in frustrations with both of them pulling away quickly, and scouting a safe distance between each other, just when Colonel Hsu, Patrica, and Daniel entered the room.

Pat and Dan each pulled out a chair at the dinning room table and sat down. "Well now that your all together, let me hand out your badges."

Taking off a small bag he had hanging over his shoulder he pulled out 4 small wallet sized badges. "In order to activate your badges holo-projection, you simply need to press your thumb on the side. The senors then will take a small blood sample from you, which will activate your badges."

Slowly Jen reached forward and pressed her thumb on the side of the black wallet. She felt a small prickly sensation in her thumb when the wallet flashed a bright blue for a brief second, before letting go of her thumb. Opening the wallet up she saw an holo image of her head appear inside the middle section with, her name, rank, and clearance level, while the top part had a shield with the letters STF engraved in the heart.

"Okay the basics of being an special task force agent. First you work for NCR president high council, and high military command. Second, you normally will have a level 6 security clearance, giving you access to information well above your rank. And third, you are given your own discretion on how to deal with your mission... by any means necessary,"he said staring at all of them with a hard look.

Closing her wallet Jennifer placed it inside her front pants pocket."Okay...I am sure you have a lot of questions to ask me, as I know I did when I was a STF agent, so shoot."

"Where will our base be located at?" Asked Patrica taking a drink of dirty water.

"Good question Evans. Right now we are working on setting up 4 motel rooms in a small town called Novac. It's out of the way, but not to far from Camp McCarren, Golf, Hoover Dam, etc. Once their you will receive the proper paper work for the transfer, including new pay, leave time, and confidentiality agreement,"said Colonel Hsu who had taken off his green beret.

"Confidentiality agreement?" Asked a slightly confused Dan.

"Yes... a confidentiality agreement ensign Lopez"he added raising his eyebrow,"your going to be giving access to information and knowledge that is and can be potential dangerous to any one who doesn't have the proper clearance. Not to mention it can land you in jail or shooting range."

It was then Jen gave a small glance over to Tristan who seem to be eating up every word that the colonel was telling them. As if he could tell that her eyes were on him, Tristan turned and offered her a warm smile in return.

Turning away from her Tristan spoke."I have a question about what we can do with our security clearance access?"

At this James sighed heavily. "Yes, I know what your going to ask me Staff sergeant. I told you before I wouldn't forget your face, but what the recruiter told you still remains true. In order for your parents information to be released to you, first must be an officer, and than need approval from a general. I know it's not fair...after all are going to give for the army. But my hands tied... for now."

Jennifer could see a sad look in her partner's eyes before he nodded back at the colonel."I understand sir, thank you anyways."

"Colonel sir, what did you mean we normally have level 6 clearance?" Asked Jen noticing they had a level 8 clearance showing on the small letters below the image of Tristan's head inside his wallet.

Without saying a work Hsu made sure the door was locked, before walking back and folding his arms. "That is because of your first mission. The president has authorized you a level 8 clearance which is equal to a full general's command back in the capital. Your first mission is to find out where the information leak came from evolving the Steven Kimball's kidnapping."

"So it was an inside job then,"added Tristan running a hand through his short brown hair.

Colonel Hsu gave them a silent nod. "It looks like it, yes. We will given you all the necessary info to start your investigation. Before I go... a little warning. This investigation has the potential for you to step on a lot of important toes around here. So be careful, the ones who are responsible for this, might not go down willingly."

Tristan and the rest of the STF agents spent most of the morning looking over everything involving the set up of the Mojave outpost that day, and the president's son guard, and plans involving the 106 battalion movement.

"Well I think first we need to talk to the person who came up with the security plan that day,"replied Jen looking down at the signature of Lieutenant Colonel Cassandra Moore.

"I don't know how well that's going to go,"added Pat with a worried look.

Tristan and Daniel both exchanged a confused look before turning back to her."How so?

"Colonel Moore is a legend among the rangers. Having served 4 tours of duty against the brotherhood of steel back west. If it wasn't for a career ending injury she would have become a veteran commander a long time ago. But instead she was forced into a desk job and the NCR military, making her a little bitter about the whole situation,"stated Patrica putting on her authority sun glasses.

Jen rolled her eyes while putting a few supplies inside her pack."Like or not, we've got a job do. So lets go pay our respects to the good lieutenant colonel."

1 hour later the four STF agents arrived at Hoover Dam. For Tristan the huge still intact power station was amazing to see. The fact that humans could build something that massive, along with having that much fresh drinkable water powering the huge engines, was a sight behold.

Going inside they could groups of engineers, Heavy armor troopers, first recon snipers, along with a few rangers all coming and going to their assigned positions. Walking up to the front counter their was a small line of people waiting to see the three radio/tech officers at their terminals.

"Why are you waiting in line?" Asked Jen walking past groups of people who were still waiting in line and to a young woman typing away at her computer.

"Grab a number and you will be seen as soon as possible,"said the tech without evening looking up.

Taking out her wallet and unfolding it she tapped the top of the computer. "Actually you are going to help me now."

Walking behind her Tristan, Patrica, and Daniel appeared flashing their own STF badges. "Holy shit your Special Task Force agents. Um, um, what can I do for you sergeant March?"

"We need to speak to Lieutenant Colonel Moore as soon as possible,"said Tristan with a small grin across his face.

5 minutes later they were being guided inside the interior of the dam and finally inside the offices. Two military police officers were guarding the office that was directly in front of them. Flashing their badges they were allowed inside, were not only was colonel Moore present, but General Oliver as well.

"General Oliver, what do we owe pleasure?" Asked Tristan with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

The general was seated inside a side chair near the colonel's desk, while Moore herself was also seated in her chair with a blank facially expression.

"Cute, but I am going to cut this interview short. Lieutenant Colonel Moore has severed the Northern California Republic with honor and courage for over 20 years and should be above suspension."

"While we respect the colonel's track record and service, we still have a job to do. And I am going to have to ask you to leave, General,"replied Tristan as he continued to stare directly at him.

Oliver chuckled lightly before standing up. "You don't have the authority to order me around."

"Actually today we do general,"added Daniel showing him his badge,"the president has given us a level 8 clearance making our investigation a top priority."

As soon as Daniel said that to him, the general's once confident look was replaced with a anger one. Looking at each of them, he quickly stormed out, slamming the door shut.

"Colonel Moore, we know your a busy woman, and will try to make this quick,"said Patrica in a soft voice.

Moore sighed heavily and put her hands back on her desk. "Is it true that you drew up the plans for Steven Kimball and the arrival of the new battalion?"Asked Jen looking at a few maps before placing them in front of her.

"Yes. I made sure to clear the roads and surrounding areas 2 weeks in advance before the presidents son visit. He was scheduled to arrive at Mojave Outpost at 1500 hundred hours, but a small delay at the Hub, made his arrived at 1615,"she replied looking back at them.

"And the delay was because of a vertibird malfunction,"added Dan looking at piece of paper,"after that they had another vertibird flown in shortly their after."

"That is correct. After hearing this we changed our scheduled rounds an hour longer to cover the time gap."

Tristan began to skim through a troop list, finding something that caught his eye. "Colonel forgive me, but can you account for all the military personal at Mojave Outpost?"

Tristan passed the info to Jen who gave Moore the list, letting her scan it briefly."It appears not. During the troop transport that brought battalion 106 into New Vegas, gaps in our line appeared for some reason, causing some confusion on where the coverage was suppose to take place."

"It was during that confusion, someone gassed the ranger guard that the president's son had taking the boy hostage. Also it was then someone mislead the search parties to fallow the fiend decoy instead of the Great Khans,"he said folding his arms across his chest.

At this lieutenant Colonel Moore narrowed her eyes at him."It appears that is what happen."

"Well then it looks like our next stop is too Mojave outpost. Thank you for time Colonel,"added Jennifer standing up and urging the rest of them to leave.

Once they were finally outside again, and a safe distance away from the Hoover dam, Daniel raced up in front of her.

"So would someone please tell me why we stopped interrogating her. It's obvious she knew then she was saying?"

Tristan turned to Jen who gave him a small head nod. "Because what Ranger Evans said was true. She may now more, but there is no way she would ever give us anything else. Lieutenant Colonel Moore has a shrew personality but she isn't stupid. We will have better luck with one of the pawns to spill what they now, plus we don't give away our plan of attack to quickly."

"For once March, I happen to agree with your plan,"added Patrica turning around her old cowboy hat. 

Just when darkness began to set upon the desert wasteland, they settled in the Mojave outpost which had less than half the previous security detail patrolling around it. Once inside they broke into teams with Dan and Patrica taking the administrative building, while Jen and Tristan went inside the barracks.

"I will see what Sgt. Kilborn, knows. Why don't you ask some locals out what they saw,"ordered Jennifer even though Tristan held a higher rank,"Yes ma'am. I like it when you take charge."

Jen sighed heavily before heading pass the kitchen area, and into the barracks. Looking around he could see a few caravans, and their guards eating a small dinner, along with troopers who were off duty. Talking to a gun runner, and water trader he was finally redirect to Lacey,(the merchant/bartender).

"Back again, their corporal, oh I sorry staff sergeant now. My aren't you moving up quickly,"said Lacey wiping down the spot near where Tristan was sitting on his bar stool.

"What can I say, I am good at what I do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what I can get you?"

"Information I am afraid,"he added showing her his STF badge,"I am not here to get you in trouble. So you can relax. I just want to know if any merchants or caravans reported some strange activity about the president's son being kidnapped."

Lacey looked down at the counter and back to Tristan. "Now that you mention. Yes, a crimson caravan officer told me that he saw two first recon snipers towards the west end seem to be looking right where the kidnapping took place, but didn't fire a signal shot."

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"I tired too to tell a captain, shit what was his name"she said closing one eye trying to think, "Mack, mark, McCoy. McCoy that's it. Tall dark skinned fellow with a brown eyes. Not a bad looker either."

Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out 15 caps and place them on the table. "Thanks for the info."

Right when he was about to leave, Lacey put her hand on his wrist. "A shot for good luck."

Shrugging his shoulders he watched as she poured some whiskey into two shot glasses. Grabbing his glass they clanked them together before draining them and turning them upside down. Looking up he could see Jen glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Smiling he walked forward and hooked his arm with hers. "I have something,"he added leaning close and whispering into ear, while making it look like he was kissing her on the neck to anyone that was watching them.

"Me too."

Outside both Daniel and Patrica were waiting for them sitting on a nearby bench. "We got something,"said Pat standing up and looking up at the sky above them when a roll of thunder roared into the sky.

"A pair of first recon snipers Sergeant Jasper Lane, and corporal Thomas Moore seem to have watched the whole thing transpire,"added Daniel just as a few drops of rain began to fall on top of their shoulders and hats.

"That's about what we have too,"replied Tristan exchanging a glance at Jen.

"Sgt. Kilborn told there suppose to be inside their tent for the night,"said Jennifer pointing to the same tent they had stayed on the first night when they arrived into New Vegas.

Coming up to the tent, they each pulled out their side arm. Tristan and Jennifer stopped right in front of the tent, with each of them on opposite sides. Patrica and Daniel were spread out about 10 feet away from the tent, covering the back end just encase they tried to run.

Tristan gave Jennifer a hard look before taking one step inside the tent. As soon as he did, he heard the small beeping of a frag mine.

"Fuck! Fire in the hole!" He shouted tackling Jennifer to ground.

Suddenly the explosion rang out sending up a small fire ball in the sky, while ripping the the metal support rings straight out of the ground and sending pieces of debris everywhere.

"There!" Yelled Patrica pointing two snipers attempting to run up the hill that was directly behind him.

Both Daniel and Patrica pointed their guns at the running figures, as one stopped and aimed his sniper rifle right at Pat. Both of them fired multiple rounds into the first sniper hitting him 6 times in the chest before he finally fell over dead. The second sniper had used his friend as a shield and was aiming his own hunting rifle at Pat, and fired. The quick shot hit her in the right thigh, forcing her down to one knee.

Right before he could fire again, Daniel unloaded the rest of his clip up at him, forcing the second man to seek cover behind the hill.

Daniel put his 9mm pistol away for his service rifle. "I am okay,"added Pat who still was on one knee.

Looking up he spotted both Tristan and Jennifer racing up the hill a second later. On top of the hill Tristan could see a small blood trail going farther up, along with their target who was holding his chest.

Keeping a safe distance of 4 feet away from each other, they both run up the hill firing randomly at the wounded sniper who now was hiding behind a rock. Once they were within 5 feet of the rock, Tristan and Jennifer stopped.

"Come out, we don't want to kill you, if we don't have too."

They were greeted with silence instead, forcing them to round the rock very quickly. The wounded sniper was corporal Thomas Moore, (the Lt colonel's younger brother) who had his 12.7mm pistol pointed to the side of his head, while holding his right side that was bleeding heavily.

"Hey buddy don't it. Your still young and have a lot to live for,"said Tristan as they both still had their side arms pointed at him.

"What's matter to you. My military career, my life is over."

Jen was edging closer when Tristan shook his head, telling her to back off. Putting away his pistol, Tristan knelt down to his level. "Maybe, maybe not. But if you help us get the people who are responsible for the kidnapping you might be able to save yourself. Not to mention your older sister has a lot of respect in the army, so whose knows. And if that doesn't work, remember this. Your first recon, your better than an average trooper, so do the honorable thing."

Thomas looked down at the ground before slowly taking his 12.7mm pistol off head as Jen reached out and grabbed the weapon away from him. Pulling out his med kit, Tristan manged to stop his bleeding, and carefully badge up his wound. Giving a stimpak, and double dose of med-X, they helped him up to his feet.

"Tell us what happen that day?" Asked Jen who was on the right side of his shoulder, with Tristan on his left, carrying him back to the outpost.

"We were approached by a Captain McCoy who offered us 500 caps each to delay our approach over looking the nearby Nipton Road rest top. After words we told the search parties we spot the fiends running towards Search light. It was only after the president's son had taken, and I knew their was no turning back,"he finished telling them, once they had made it back to Daniel who was finishing wrapping up Patrica's leg wound.

Tristan sat down the injured man on a nearby bunk inside the closet tent, getting them out of the rain. "Ensign Lopez is getting a doctor, so just hang on."

Jennifer who was guarding the door, turned around. "Did you happen to see who helped the khans take the Steven Kimball?"

Thomas Moore took a deep breath and nodded. "I had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and decided to go a little early than sergeant Lane. I got a good look of who did it. Lieutenant Amanda Colt, my former girlfriend, along with her 10 person sunset team."

"Jen, I want you and Patrica to get a hold of Colonel Hsu. Tell him we are ready to make our move at Camp Search Light. Daniel and myself will stay here and keep corporal Moore safe,"he said to her standing up and giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

Barely 15 minutes later Colonel Hsu was sending one of president's personal vertibird to them while he and general Oliver, and rangers will make their way to Camp Search light as well. Both Ranger Jackson and Major Knight along with 4 rangers, and 2 first recon snipers, would be joining inside the second vertibird.

"Have you ever seen a vertibird up close?" Asked Jennifer who was standing next to him.

Tristan shook his head. "Nope, I have heard of them."

"They are impressive to see,"added Patrica who was limping slightly from her leg wound.

In the distant they could hear the sound of the helicopter getting closer and closer. Leaning there heads from under the building they spotted the vertibird that was painted a bright green, carefully navigate itself pass the two statues and land on a safe zone near the side of road.

"Well, Staff Sergeant Walker, this is your mission. So you lead us out,"said ranger commander Jackson waving his hand in front of him.

Nodding back at them, Tristan led 12 NCR person into the back of the vertibird. Once everyone was on board, the two pilots quickly took off, gaining altitude into the rainy night sky. Looking in front of him he spotted the same wild eye expression he had on Daniel's face, with Patrica offering him a smile behind her sun glasses. Looking to his right Tristan could see that Jen had her eyes closed during the ride, not in fear but in a relax state.

"Approaching Searchlight airport, everyone stay seated,"said the pilot into the inner comm in the back of the helicopter.

Barely a minute later, they ramp lowered letting them exit the vertibird. By now the rain that once was a steady pour, turned into a light rain, telling them it was almost over.

"Amazing isn't it?" Asked Major Knight who was looking up at the rain.

"Yeah. Back home when it rarely does rain, you need to seek cover for it could kill you,"he added ringing out his wet first recon beret and putting it back on his head.

"Cut the chatter, it looks like we might be too late,"added commander Jackson pointing to the smoke that seem to coming from where lieutenant Colt and her team's has set up camp.

Looking up they could hear the other vertibird fast approaching, as Tristan ordered his group to move forward and check out what had happen. Jogging forward, they could see a patrol of troopers were waiting outside of a recently burnt building with scores of burnt debris littering around the entire area.

Walking forward they could see a first sergeant ordering his patrol of 8 troopers out of the house. "STF agent Staff Sergeant Walker here, what happen?" He asked while Jackson, Knight, Jen, and Patrica went inside the ruined building to check things out first hand.

"Not sure sergeant Walker. I was ordered on patrol by Captain McCoy to search the nearby areas where a large spot of feral ghouls was spotted up the road a bit. We had barely got half-way when a explosion rang out from the camp about 10 minutes ago. Making our way back here as soon as we can, we stumbled upon the same thing you see barely 2 minutes ago,"said first sergeant Astor looking down at the severed burnt head of Captain McCoy.

"It's a mess in their, but we can still read the dog tags on the burnt body parts. It's Lieutenant Colt and her team,"added Patrica kicking a dying ember.

Walking forward Daniel suddenly noticed a piece of the wall that had been blown out had several dozen bullets stuck in it. "First sergeant, did they store any ammunition inside this building?"

Suddenly everyone looked at Astor. "Um, yes they were in the process of testing fire a recently repaired Fat man..."

It was then it hit all of them what had happen. "How much was stored here?" Asked Jen with Tristan brushing off some drywall of her shoulder.

"Well since they were only holding it for the night, I am not sure, but it was a lot."

"What the hell happen?" Asked the stunned voice of general Oliver who along with Colonel Hsu, President Kimball, and a group of veteran rangers came up from the airport.

After explaining what they had found and learned about the explosion, Tristan watched as the President ran a hand through his buzz cut hair. "President with your orders I would like to continue our investigation. It's clear something about this does add up."

"I think it's crystal clear. Someone must have been playing around with the repaired fatman when the mini nuke must have been triggered. Combine that explosion with the amount of ammunition that was stored here, you got your answer to what happen,"explained general Oliver turning towards the president.

"I agree with staff sergeant Walker. It just happens that a weapon malfunction kills the prime suspects in the kidnapping of your son. That just seems to be a little too convenient for me,"replied Colonel Hsu trying to plead their case.

Just when General Oliver was going to say something back, President Kimball held up his hand silencing him. "Well I agree it is convenient that this happen now, I happen to agree with Lee about what happen. More importantly you have this first recon corporal Thomas Moore in custody, and rest of the responsible parties are dead."

"But President Kimball sir,"said Tristan attempting to keep arguing his point," I have made my decision in the matter staff sergeant Walker."

Right when he was about to say something again, Jennifer reached out and grabbed his hand in hers causing him to look at her. Seeing her pleading look on her face, finally letting him drop it.

"Lee, we have known each other for almost 20 years and I happy to call you a dear friend. But... from what I have seen so far of your direction in New Vegas has me deeply troubled. I am sorry but you leave me with no choice. I am demoting you from Major General to Brigadier General and revealing you off command of the NCR's army here in New Vegas,"he said leaving a stunned looking Oliver speechless.

At that commander Jackson took a step towards the president. "Do you have a replacement in mind already?"

The president turned and gave a firm nod to Jackson. "Yes, Lieutenant General Elizabeth Hawke will be on her way bright and early tomorrow morning."

Despite all that had transpired Tristan still felt they had unfinished business with their investigation. Looking ahead he could see the same frustrated look in Dan and Pat's eyes (as she had taken off her sun glasses in respect for the president).

"I must admit your insight for agents is still as sharp as ever James. Your choices for our New Vegas branch are off to a wonderful start. I can't wait to hear more about your success back in the capital. Now if you excuse me I need to make my way back to Camp McCarren, and began my flight check back home,"said President Kimball ordering his veteran ranger guard along General Oliver, Colonel Hsu, and all of the party from Mojave wasteland besides the STF team who decline invitation.

Colonel Hsu gave them one last salute before disappearing down the ruined road towards the waiting vertibird.

"First sergeant, do you have some where we can get some grub and later sleep?" Asked Patrica who was rubbing her belly.

Astor pointed towards the center of town. "Yeah that old church is something of a mess hall/refugee camp. So their will be beds available to you down there too."

"Thanks first sergeant,"added Patrica putting her hand around Daniel,"come on ensign. Lets get some food,"she said noticing that both Tristan and Jennifer were still holding hands, wanting to give them some privacy.

Tristan looked down at their joined hands and back up at Jen who had a small smile on her face."What to go for a walk?"

"I would love too."

With the lateness of the hour, the two snipers were given the privacy they wanted while walking around the town. Passing by a group of computer operative turret, they finally stopped near the general store taking a seat on the wooden porch.

"So are we going to talk about this?" He asked raising their still conjoined hands.

Jennifer took a deep breath. "Sure,"she said tightening her grip on his hand.

"Jen...Do you want to be more than friends?" He asked turning to look at her.

He could see her once confident personality began to change into a shy little girl one. Unable to hold his gaze any longer she quickly looked at the ground instead.

"Yes," she said softly.

Reaching out he placed his hand on her cheek turning her head towards. Leaning his head down he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. The kiss seem to last forever but in truth it was only a few seconds as he slowly pulled back and opened his eyes. Looking down he could see her open her eyes while trying to catch her breath once more.

"So...what happens now?" She Asked putting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"I am not sure my assassin, but will get through it...together."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	9. It's About Money and Pride

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 8

It's About Money and Pride

Grabbing a box of sugar bombs and some Brahmin milk from the fridge Tristan poured himself some of the pre-war cereal. He knew he was taking a small amount of radiation from eating it, but something about the way it tasted to him made it worth having to take some rad-away.

It had been 2 weeks since they had arrived inside New Vegas and became STF agents. True to Colonel Hsu's word their apartments had finally been set up inside Novac, a quiet little town tucked away the strip. All four of their apartments were set up with the basics along with a working computer terminal, floor safe, ham radio, walkies talkie charger, workbench, and more importantly a small water purifier that allow them to have running water.

Looking around his room, Tristan had set all his personal belongs inside his room. His stack of pre-war books were on his side night side next to radio. Next to the radio was a while medium size cupboard that held his clothing, bounty hunter duster, first recon survival armor etc. Near the computer monitor he had a series of magazines, baseballs, baseball glove, and a nuka cola truck. Beneath his chair lay the floor safe which held his money, his parents dog tags, and photo album.

"Still kinda empty looking,"he said out load noticing the empty small long table next to him only had one photo it, and nothing else.

In it Tristan had his arm around Jennifer who had her eyes closed while leaning on his shoulder as they sat on the nearby steps of the motel. Along the wall he had a series of pictures framed up. One had all his friends from their sniper training, while another one had him, red, Susan, and Sam standing in front of the orphanage back in Junktown. Their was two of just him and Sam, and finally 3 more that held just him and Jennifer during their training.

"Great my cereal is now soggy,"he said tasting his cereal and shrugging his shoulders.

Just when Tristan was finishing his cereal he accidentally spilled some milk on military khaki pants. Grabbing a nearby towel he tried rubbing the milk stain off, realizing he would have to soak them in some abraxo cleaner. In order to maintain their secrecy of being special task force agents, they were required to pick new armor that didn't have any NCR logo's on it.

Daniel ordered a Vault 15 security armor, with a regular combat helmet painted blue, as he said the vault security helmet's shield would making seeing even harder through his glasses. Patrica picked out some reinforced combat armor, although she received the matching helmet, she still liked to wore her yellowish/brown cowboy hat instead. Jen asked for a special light armor called assassin suit. Part in way in looked while offering her good protection at the same time, and also in part it shared the same name as her nickname. Lastly Tristan requested for a suit of Desert Ranger armor, which was the precursor to the veteran ranger armor. Since the veteran ranger armor was more advanced, offered better protection, different color, and didn't have any NCR logo's they granted his request. While they had a bunch of the armor and clothes available all of the helmets were refurbished and being used only for ranger veterans.

As for right now, his green duster, black gloves, camouflage armor, and first recon beret were hanging up on small coat rack near the door. Leaving Tristan dressed in his protective clothes underneath the desert ranger armor when a sudden knock on the door, made him jump a bit.

"Who is it?"

"Its me, I am mean Jennifer."

Tristan smiled a bit before readjusting his gun belt and opening the door. He gave her a quick wink and small kiss causing her to blush a little as she pushed her way inside his room. Turning around he spotted her toss some mail on his bed before taking a seat on his couch near the bed.

"It appears the local mail carry sucks balls around here,"she added stretching out on his couch laying her head on his small pillow with her hands tucked under the pillow.

Taking a seat he couldn't help but love the way her assassin suit seem to fit her perfectly, while not hiding her assets.

"Can I help you?" She asked giving him a confused look.

"You have no idea,"he added taking a seat on his bed,"although...you do know you don't need an excuse to see me okay. Your still my partner and more importantly... my girlfriend."

Jen briefly closed her eyes before looking up at him with a smile on her face."Understood staff sergeant Walker."

Picking up the one letter, he could see it was from his bank The Desert Saver, back in Shady Sands. After reading the small statement of his money, he grabbed the next piece of mail. Opening it up was a small picture of Boone, Manny inside a messy camp. Laughing he passed the photo to Jen who briefly examined it before setting on top of his radio.

"You really don't like people do you?" He asked opening business letter from Cass telling him about a potential increase in profits in the next for moments, along with another small bank slipping telling his balance on his second account her in New Vegas.

"It's not that I don't like people, it's that I don't like stupid people,"she said with her eyes close yawning a bit.

Finally he spotted the last letter was from his sister, although their wasn't a return address. Flipping it over he tore open the envelope and read it out load.

"Dear brother,

Needless to say I was surprised with everything that has happen to you in such a short period of time. From everything you told me of New Vegas it sounds like a wonderful/dangerous opportunity for you. I don't think I need to tell how proud I am when I heard you and Jen were part of the team that saved the president's son. Not to mention joining the Special Task Force. But please be careful we all now the reputation of STF agents and how their life expectancy isn't very good. Lastly... I nearly exploded with excitement when you told me that you and Jen finally got together. I mean to sound to bossy, but I kept writing and telling you that you guys belong together. Thank you so much for the picture you sent me, you guys look so happy, just be sure to let Trisha off easy okay. With all the good news that is happening with you I feel bad having to tell you some bad news. Since you are so far away from home I doubt you have heard that the NCR has official broken ties with followers of the apocalypse, ending their funding and starting there own program called the office of science and industry. This past week about a ¼ of our own trained staff left the followers and joined the new OSI. Needless to say I was torn about my own decision but have decide to stay. My training is just about complete for now, before I am assigned to get some real world experience. I hate to ask you this, but if you could send me some extra funds to help support my trip and expanse, I would greatly appreciate. Hopefully I will see you soon, Love your sister Sam."

Tristan folded the letter back up and stuffed it back inside the enveloped before setting it aside onto his table with the rest of his mail. By now Jen had set with a worried look on her face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...I think so. I'll do everything I can to help her and she knows that. So really that's all I can do,"he said offering her a smile and walking over to the other side of his bed.

Jen raised her arms up while stretching as she saw Tristan putting on his armor which went over his shoulders covering his chest and back. Putting his gloves on which had the finger tips cut off, he added his green duster and first recon beret and turned around to face her.

"Well I better go and get my stuff,"she said reaching for the door when suddenly Tristan's hand appeared pulling her back towards him.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind while gently resting his chin on her collarbone, causing her to shiver a bit in his grasp.

"I have something for you,"he said whispering into her ear.

"What for you?" She asked shyly.

"Two reason my dear. First because I want too. And second, today is exactly a year since we met at our first recon sniper tryouts,"he said bringing his right hand up showing her a necklace that had the pre-war symbol of medicine in silver.

He could see her eyes were only focused on the silver necklace he had in front of him. Gently he placed it around her neck and latched into place.

"It's beautiful,"she added still a little surprised.

Tristan turned her around so she could face him. "Sam gave it too me a week after we escaped the great Khans. She said it was a gift from her mother but after her parents died she refused to wear it ever again. She told its meant to be given to someone that means the most to you."

Looking down he could see that she was actual rendered speechless. "Hey you two, quite your make out session. General Hawke wants to see us at Camp McCarren as soon as possible,"said Dan through Tristan's walkie talkie that was hooked up inside it's charger.

"Sometimes Daniel you have the sense of radroach,"chimed in Patrica into the walkie.

"I better get my stuff,"she replied backing up slowly towards the door, "thank you for necklace. I know how much it means to you and I will keep it close to me."

Taking a deep breath Tristan grabbed his backpack and recently modified hunting rifle. Along with the new armor they were each allowed a new weapon or mods for their original ones. Both Tristan and Jennifer modified their hunting rifles with custom action and extended mag mods allowing them faster rate of fire while giving them 5 more rounds to fire with. Pat installed the new maple stock, long tube, and custom action on her cowboy repeater giving her a lighter, faster, and more accurate weapon. And since she was in the STF she gave her combat knives to Dan in favor of her two Bowie knives which were given to her by father. Finally Dan got ride of his service rifle in exchange for a assault carbine with extended rounds and a small scope for better accuracy, along with a new plasma pistol in exchange for his old 9mm pistol.

Stepping outside he spotted Pat (who was his next door neighbor with Jen and Dan directly below them) give him a small head nod.

"You ready Walker?"

"Sure, its about time we finally meet the general."

About 2 hours they finally arrived at Camp McCarren being slightly delayed by helping a passing water caravan fight off some fiends who were attempting to take everything they had. Walking past Captain Dhatri, Tristan spotted Amy and Andrea both eating an early lunch.

"Who are they?" Asked Daniel with an excited look on his face.

"Good friends of mine,"exclaimed Tristan waving his hand towards the pair who both gave him a confused look.

"It's me Tristan!" He shouted causing Jen to simple roll her eyes with Tristan walking over and exchanging hugs with the both of them while introducing Daniel to the pair.

Jen shook her head with frustration before Tristan turned to point at her with a smile on his facing, causing her smile in return.

"Friends of yours?" Asked Pat crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not really, but for his sake I put with them. I kinda fine most of his friends annoying. Although I have met his mentor/friend major Hawkins and I must say I find him agreeable,"she added giving the ghoul a sheepish look.

Evans reached up and took off her authority glasses and looked Jennifer in the eyes. "I happen to agree with you. You have a no nonsense attitude. As I have a no nonsense mind. I think we can get along solely based on that principle."

Jennifer laughed lightly before extended her hand to the ghoul. "Sounds good to me zombie."

"Right back at you smooth skin."

After saying goodbye Amy and Andrea they made their way inside the terminal building before going right into the first office they saw. Inside Colonel Hsu was standing up and talking to General Hawke who was seated behind her desk looking at piles of paper work. The general was a Hispanic woman in her late forties known for her fiery spirit and brilliant tactics on the battle field. She was short barely 5'2 with graying red hair, with a small scar that went across her left eye but did nothing to stop the intensity of her green eyes.

"Leave us Colonel,"she said standing up and offering the each of them 4 chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes ma'am"he added giving her small two finger salute and left the room.

General Hawke walked in front of them a bit before stopping with her hands behind her back. "I'll will take you find my scouting missions very knowledgeable."

The past two weeks the general had them collect date and get more familiar with the prime locations of New Vegas. Even having them quizzed at Camp Searchlight on locations and known friendly bases in New Vegas.

"Yes general Hawke,"they all said together.

Hawke reached up and took off her hat and placed it on her desk. "Listen... you are special task force agents. If I wanted a bunch of yes men I would simply call in one of the many officers that are stationed here. I want your opinions as we don't pay more just so you can stick your nose up your CO's ass."

Jen who was normally never soft spoke couldn't help but feel a bit intimated at the short general's tone causing her to remain silent.

"Staff sergeant Walker."

"Personally I thought it was a good and bad idea. Good for getting to know the terrain can only help us in the long run. Bad for most plans or missions often mean changing on the fly. How you react to the unknown can make or break most battles... ma'am,"he said in a confident voice causing the rest of them to stare at briefly before turning back up at her, waiting for her reaction.

The general gave Tristan a hard look, making Jen want to reach out and grab his hand but instead she simply closed into a fist as Pat shook her head at her at the idea." I happen to agree Walker."

Hawke turned her back on them and began searching for something while Tristan gave each of them a small thumbs making Dan mouth (I know right) back at him.

"Can any of you tell me what this is?" She asked showing them a bottle cap in her hand.

"Um a cap,"said Daniel when Hawke suddenly tossed the bottle cap at him, hitting him directly in the forehead causing the rest of them to laugh.

Picking up the cap he carefully examined it before passing to Pat who did the same thing. After shrugging her shoulders she passed the cap to Jen who flipped it through her fingers a bit. In corner she noticed the paint seem to be peeling away with a different color beneath it. Reaching down she grabbed one of her throw knives and scratched the surface a bit, showing a much rounded flat piece of tin, not aluminum.

"It's fake. Although a very good fake,"she said letting everyone else see what she had done to the cap.

The general nodded her head in approval. "Spot on sergeant March. We have seen a dramatic increase of this fakes making their way inside our economy here lately in New Vegas. I don't need to tell you how bad the NCR dollar fares out here, but if the cap currency can't be guaranteed our economy would be next to nothing. And with no money, means no army. And with no army means no protection. And with no protection means there is no reason for us being here, dam or no dam."

"I'll take it our next mission is finding out who is doing this good fakes and stopping them,"added Pat with a meek expression across her face.

Hawke held up her hand silencing them. "Yes and no. While I do need the source and location of these fakes stopped. More importantly I want the master craftsman or woman who is behind these fakes taking alive if at all possible."

Reaching behind herself Hawke grabbed a folder and began skimming through it. "In here you find all the Intel we have on the fakes. Also there is a full immunity pardon for any transgression against the NCR for the master craftsman. Make sure he or she sees that, cause if we could get them on our side, we could secure our caps while making sure any more fakes could be spotted sooner."

"Okay will start right away,"added Tristan with everyone standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Not so fast sergeant. I need to have a private word with March and Walker here. Evans, Lopez, would you please excuse us."

Daniel gave Jen a surprised look before looking away from her and quickly fallowing Patrica outside the office.

"As you are both aware there is a strict no dating policy when it comes to military personal who are working in the same team or unit. It causes a dangerous idea of placing your personal relationship above your duty and loyalty to the Northern California Republic,"she said looking at the both with a stern gaze.

Jennifer suddenly began gripping her chair's arms tighter before turning to look at Tristan seeing the same apprehensive look on his face.

"More importantly... I am a little pissed off I had to here about this from some one other than you two. Therefore I am going to give you three options for this problem. First, you both can drop the relationship and go back to being partners and never talk about this again. Second you keep the relationship and I will personally reassign one of you to another division of the STF out of New Vegas. Third you both can resign from your duty and will no longer be in the army, making that silly little rule no longer a problem. I want your answer as soon as your mission wraps up,"she said pointing towards the door with her finger.

Exiting the door Jennifer could feel the rage beginning to build in her for she knew their was only 3 people who know about their relationship. And judging by the way Daniel wasn't even making eye contact with either of them, she knew who told the general before they could.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Asked Tristan with a worried look on his face when she started walking towards Dan who sitting on a nearby bench reading a local flier.

"It was him!" She yelled causing Daniel to jump and notice the very angry woman approaching.

At this Patrica stopped talking to one of the male guards and turned to stand in front of them, letting Dan quickly hide behind Pat.

"What's going on here?" Asked Pat trying to protect Lopez while Tristan had wrapped his arms around Jen's waist holding her back.

"This asshole went ahead and told general Hawke we were dating before we got a chance too. And now not only do we end up looking like children to scared to say anything, we have been given the choice of being together or giving up our entire military career! So thank you and go to hell!" She shouted elbowing Tristan in the gut, forcing him to his knees as she stormed off outside the terminal. 

In the next 6 hours they were forced to backtrack every merchant, every purchase, and every sale that was made with the fake caps all the way informing the angry customers what was going on. Unfortunately it wasn't until they talked to a merchant in Goodsprings named Chet, they finally received their first possible lead telling them he had purchased a new supply chain of armors from Mick and Ralph's Pawn shop.

Heading north no way talked much with Jen saying early (if it didn't evolve their mission then don't bother me). Running into a little trouble with a few giant mantissas, and wild big horners, they eventuality made their way inside the slums of Freeside's East gate.

"What do we know about Freeside?" Asked Tristan looking up at the neon light of an old bread company's sign.

"Not much. Right now it simply serves as a way to funnel anyone to poor to get into the strip. Lawless, and extremely dangerous. So we might not want to stay out in the open for too long,"added Dan looking at the report they had on Freeside.

It was Jen who spotted the group of 6 people equipped with melee weapons converge on them."Heads up, enemies 12 O' clock!"

Turning around everyone pulled out their side arm and aimed them right at the desperate thugs. "Stand down or be killed!" Shouted Jen aimed her 10mm at the closest person armed with a tire iron.

"Eat Shit bitch!" Yelled a man grabbing a grenade from his pocket.

Quickly aiming his 9mm laser sight on the man's grenade he fired exploding the grenade in his hand. The small explosion blew off his entire right side of his head and body while sending pieces of metal into a woman's head and neck who happen to standing next to him...killing her instantly. The small explosion stunned the remaining thugs forcing them to the ground.

"Run!" Shouted one of them with the remaining four quickly sprinted away from the area, leaving their weapons and dead friends behind.

"Damn Tristan, that's one hell of a shot,"said Dan wiping a small amount of blood of cheek.

Jen and Tristan exchanged a small look before putting their pistols away. "Daniel, their first recon sharp shooters. That's what there trained to do."

"Well excuse me, if I am still impressed,"he added as Jen made sure to ram her shoulder into his shoulder causing him to back away.

Right when he was about to say something at Jen, Tristan put a hand on his other shoulder. "Let it go... for now, okay?"

Sighing heavily he nodded his head. Entering Mick and Ralph's they could see a few people dressed in some type of leather jacks with greased back black hair, arguing with a man behind the counter.

"Hey, if the King what's too do business with us, he's got to give us a fair deal,"said Ralph crossing his arms as he remain seated.

The gang member in front went down to reach for his 10mm pistol when suddenly Ralph held up his finger shaking it back and forth. Three combat Mr. Gutsy's slowly floated their way over towards them with Mick wielding a hunting shotgun in toe.

"I think our business deal is down for now... gentleman. Tell the (King) we will not be pushed around,"added Mick pumping his shotgun in a threatening manner.

The lead gang member narrowed his eyes. "Just remember, the kings don't take no for an answer."

Turning the 4 gang members exited the pawn shop with out even looking at them once. "Now, what can we do for you finely armored folks?" Asked Ralph unfolding his arms and offering them a soft smile.

"Business, I am afraid. One of your contacts told us you sold a bunch of armors to a merchant in Goodsprings named Chet,"questioned Patrica putting her hands on her hips.

Ralph and Mick both looked at each other before turning back at them. "I have no idea what your talking about," replied Ralph leaning back in his chair.

By now Jen who normally didn't have a lot of patience stepped forward slamming a cap on the counter. Right before he could ask what that was for, she pulled out one of her throwing knives and stabbed the heart of the cap, causing Ralph to jump in surprise.

Taking the knife out of his wooden counter, he held the knife in the air. "Okay, what did that mean?"

"Look at the cap you idiot,"added Jennifer shaking her head in annoyance.

Rolling his eyes he carefully examined the cap. At first he couldn't notice nothing but on a second go around he suddenly realize it was fake. Among that realization his eyes went big with shock.

"Son of a bitch it's fake. That means the caps we paid to the Garrets are also fake,"he said slumping into his chair while Mick bent down and looked at the fake cap himself.

"Well, now that we have your attention. Maybe you can help us. We are trying to solve the mystery of who is making these good fakes,"said Tristan leaning down so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Who are you guys?"

Tristan reached behind and pulled out his STF agent badge. "We are the special task force agents of the NCR. And it appears our task can help you greatly with your current problem."

Mick lowered his hunting shotgun and order his robots to the back of the show. "I know a deal when I see it. Okay, it turns out me and my brother here have a bit of a gambling problem. Normally that doesn't matter, we run a pawn shop and make a good amount of money. Well one night we kinda over indulged ourselves and ran a debt."

"How much?" Asked Dan in a agitated tone.

"1,000 caps. The Garret twins aren't know for their patience on debts. So we made this new buniess deal with Chet and few others, we could easily come up with the money. But now it's only a matter of time before they find out the caps we gave them are fake, and they put a hit on us,"added Ralph with a worried tone in his voice.

"How about this,"added Tristan running a hand through his goatee,"give the Garrets some money now, with a promise to pay a little more later. Will pay the Garrets a visit and find more info about this fake caps, which will look like you were trying to help them solve this problem as well."

Both Mick and Ralph exchanged a small look before nodding back at him. "Alright that really seems like the best hope for us. Give us a moment,"said Mick with both brothers disappearing into the back rooms.

"Why are sticking our neck out to these sleazy pawn shop owners?" Asked Jen turning to face Tristan with a stern look in her eyes.

"We really don't have a choice, sweetheart."

"He's right. Without helping them, the Garrets won't have a reason to give us more information. And here in Freeside we really don't have any back up plans. The NCR barely exists in New Vegas... let along in this slum,"said Evans making Jennifer sighing heavily before nodding in agreement.

5 minutes later Mick, STF team, and 500 caps made their way deeper inside Freeside. Passing by the local raising gang of the Kings hideout they finally entered the Atomic Wrangler Casino. By far of all the casino's Tristan had ever been in this was one of the smallest, and dirtiest. Standing back they let Mick explain what he had learn and what they had planned to do with the problem.

Taking a seat at nearby table, Dan ordered a few drinks for them to have."Your the agents trying to put an end to this debacle of fraud money that is happening, right?" Asked Francine Garret in a business tone.

"Glad to see that Mick kept his word,"said Jen rolling her eyes at the aggressive woman standing in front of them.

"Two-face, Jacob," she ordered the two male guards to stand around their table which was up against the wall,"since we don't have a lot of privacy here I am going to keep this short."

"It's probably better that were in the open anyways,"he added feeling Jen place her right hand which was under the table.

Francine chuckled shortly."Smart I like that. Straight to business. As I am sure you know their isn't much order inside Freeside since Mr. House has blocked off the entire strip. But in order to do so he had to clean house so to speak, and any group that didn't agree with him, was either killed by his robots or sent packing. Two groups emerged from strip expulsion, the Kings as they called now and a much more powerful gang called the loan sharks. The loan sharks had always swore revenge on Mr. House and any who decide to help him, like the Northern California Republic."

"So our next lead will be the Loan Sharks. You don't happen to know where they are located at ?" Asked Patrica finishing off her whiskey bottle.

Francine shook her head. "Not a clue. But those up starts the Kings are your best shot on their location of the loan sharks. And something tells me they also have been suckered into this fake cap scheme. But before you go barging into a hide out full of dozens of gang members in the middle of the night you might want to wait until tomorrow morning."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "Fair enough Miss Garret. Thanks for advice, although some thing tells me, your only helping us because we are helping you."

"Whatever you say staff sergeant. I'll let my twin brother know you guys are spending the night here in two of our rooms,"she added getting up and walking away from the table.

The next 4 hours went by very quickly for them. Pat spent most of the time drinking the night away, while Dan was busy loosing all his free money on the slot machines. Jennifer spent most of the night alone in the room they were staying in, saying she need some time for herself. As for Tristan, he was busy watching Hadrain's comedy show for the 3rd time that night.

"Hey their good looking. You look a bit lonely, how about I let you have a free sample... just for tonight,"said a rather attractive looking hooker as she gently touched his forearm.

Taking a sip from his sunset sarsaparilla, he turned to face the woman. "I don't think my girlfriend would like that idea very much."

The hooker laughed lightly. "Now that's funny. You enjoy your stay sergeant."

"So...why don't you tell why your not upstairs with Jen right now?" Asked Daniel who had taken the seat opposite of him and grabbed a beer of the a tray being carried by a passing waitress.

"I don't know. I mean I try and act like I am mister smooth when it comes to women, but to be honest she is only my second girlfriend. Not to mention..."

"She's also your partner and friend,"added Dan with an encouraging smile.

Tristan nodded his head. "It's just we both scared you know. We have only just began our relationship, and now it might be crashing all around our us. And the worse part it's not even our fault."

At this Lopez took off his helmet and reading glasses. "I am sorry. It kinda slipped when I was on the radio with the general. I never would want for anyone to have to make a decision like this."

Reaching inside his green duster he pulled his walkie talkie."Jen, like or not. I am coming to talk."

Even though they were greeted with silence, they both knew she had heard him. "Dan, don't sweat it. Sooner than later we would have to deal with this. We're both adults and its time we start acting like it."

Placing a 10 dollar note on the table he started to make his way over when he notice Patrica was swaying heavily.

"Um, ensign Lopez you might want to get Pat out of here, before she starts taking off more of her clothes,"he said into his radio as he watched Daniel race over and help the drunk ghoul back on her feet again.

Knocking on the door he was rather surprised to find it swing open by it's self. Going inside he could see a pre-war book laying open on the nearby desk. All the lights were off expect one lamp on top of the counter near the bed. Jen was pretending to be a sleep, but the radio laying next to her told him other wise. Locking the door he took off his green duster, beret, armor, and gun belt laying them in a nearby chair that had their packs and rifles near it's feet.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked looking down at her with concern in her eyes.

"If you don't, I might have to kill you."

Chuckling lightly he sat down on her other side as she turned on her left side to face him. Reaching down he ran the back of his hand on her cheek causing her to close her eyes. Neither of them need to speak to know what was truly bothering them. Kicking off his shoes Tristan crawled into bed with her as Jen reached over and turned the lamp off.

At some point later, he could feel the warm body of his girlfriend pressed firmly against him from behind as he his arm draped around her. Right when he was about to look at his watch, Tristan heard their door gently open. Without looking he counted the number of foot steps he heard telling them at least 6 people had entered there room.

"Jen are you awake?" He whispered into her ear with out even moving.

"Of course, I heard them the moment they started lock picking the door."

"So...then why did you not do anything, like get our guns."

They could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer telling them 2 were guarding the door while two were staying at the base of the bed, with the last two approaching each of them.

"Because if they wanted to shoot us they would have done it already. Besides I want to vent a little frustration right now,"she added turning around and giving him a small kiss on the lips, still pretending they didn't know their was people in the room.

Tristan looked deeply into her eyes before giving her a small head nod. In a flash both of them grabbed their opponents by the arm quickly pulling them forward slammed each of their attacks into each on the bed. Both Tristan and Jennifer swung down chopping their attacks in the base of the neck, knocking them out.

In a instant they both spun out of the bed ready to fight the two people at their the base of their bed. Suddenly the lights were turned revealing two men wielding tire irons with another 2 woman standing at the door with pool cues in their hands. All of them had the same merc veteran uniform on with the symbol of a man flipping a coin on their chest and back.

"Get them!" Shouted one of the woman from the door.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jennifer charging forward. Leaning back Tristan dodged the tire iron swing by swiftly kicking him in the chest forcing him backwards a step or two. Advancing on his enemy Tristan brought up his left hand grabbing the man at his elbow, bringing up his right hand hitting he struck the man in the side of the head with a palm strike. Stepping forward he cupped his hands and thrust them hard into his exposed chest sending him hard to the ground face first.

Turning right he could see Jennifer dodge both side swing attacks before ramming her elbow into the man's throat. Dropping to his knees Jen quickly kneed him in the side of the head, sending him crumbling to the floor. Walking forward Tristan barely had time to react before a pool cue hit him in the chest, forcing him into the wall in pain. Jennifer quickly responded by delving a back round house kick that broke the pool cue in half while striking her in the head.

Regrouping Tristan grabbed his ribs a bit to watch his girlfriend expertly deflect the woman's attacks with a book, before slapping the woman across the face with the book. Throwing the book at the attacking woman who recovered in enough time to knock it aside, Jen quickly tossed a throwing knife at her. The knife hit her in the shoulder at the right spot making the woman drop her weapon to the floor. Charging forward she burred her knee into the woman's gut driving all the air out of her lungs.

"Tristan!" She shouted grabbing a hold of the attack's armor and tossed her towards him, as he held out his arm clothes lining the woman in the neck who hit the ground hard with a nasty back lash.

Tristan took one look at the floor making sure they all their attackers were either unconscious or hurt before he raced over and grabbed his 9mm pistol and Jen's 10mm pistol. Handing her weapon, he walked over and picked up his radio.

"Dan, Pat, we just got attacked from an unknown group."

"Likewise their Walker. You should have seen how dangerous a drunk ranger ghoul is. All 4 king members are lucky to be alive but, we have them laying in the corner under guard,"said Dan back to them.

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "If the Kings attacked Lopez and Evans, that means these guys must be the Loan Sharks."

Jen slowly turned to look at one of the sharks attempting to crawl away on his stomach. Walking forward she drove her heel into his back, making him yelp in pain.

"Now were going to have a little chat,"she said holding a throwing knife near his throat while pulling back his hair.

Barely an hour later the King himself along with a personal escort of 15 of his best men had joined the them inside Tristan and Jen's room. The injured Kings and Loan Sharks had their hands tied behind there backs and were under guard by the King's guard.

"Easy there Rex,"said the King patting his cybernetic dog,"sorry he doesn't like hats. Has something to do with that fact it sounds like rats. Can't stand rats, runs off every time, no matter what I say."

Tristan held up his hand telling Dan to stay silent from making any comment. "While I wish we had time to talk, unfortunately our business demands our attention."

"First I didn't authorize something like these. It's bad for business for ourselves if we want to rule Freeside by attacking people, who just so happen to kick the living day light out of there attackers. Second I know all about your business and I am afraid I can't help you,"he said with a confident smile.

"Jen, show him,"said Tristan as he pulled out a bag of caps one of the hurt kings had on him.

Reaching inside the bag she pulled out one of caps and scratched part off the label off. Flipping the cap at the King who caught, they watched while he examined it.

"If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's being lied too,"he replied gripping the fake cap in his hand.

"So King... do you know where the Loan Sharks are set up at?" Asked Patrica giving him a stern look behind her authority glasses.

The king suddenly offered them a warm smile. "It just so happens this hound dog does now there location. If I was a telling man I might let you know they set up inside the Gypsum Train yard and a small shack northwest of the rail tracks you will find the their leader Tiger Shark."

"Thanks King,"they said turning and getting ready to leave the Atomic Wrangler.

"Oh.. right before you put a bullet in his head. Make sure you let him know the King doesn't like to be made a fool of." 

The next 4 hours went by were quickly as the STF agents traveled west from Freeside approaching the train yard from the west stopping behind one of large buildings that must have been an old office over looking the entire train yard. Looking down they could see at least two sentry points guarding the front and back entrance of the road that led into the place. Most of the gang members were set up inside a small camp that lay between 4 separate box cars with just as many people patrolling on top of the box cars. They were armed with 10mm pistols, 9mm pistols, 9mm smgs, single shot guns, pick axes, and cowboy repeaters, with one wielding a old sniper rifle who was set up opposite of them on a platform sitting in a chair.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Dan with everyone turning to look at Tristan.

Tristan gave them a short smile. "It's pretty basic. Will provide cover from this office building as it gives us sight of the entire train yard. You and Pat will approach on the ground level from the west and south, while drawing the gang members in.

"Come on Ensign, we've got some walking to do,"replied Patrica dragging a worried looking Dan away from them.

Making sure their radio's were tuned into the right frequency, Tristan and Jennifer crawled forward. Reaching the small ledge they spotted their prey walking on the small balcony the office held that was countered to long ramp that led down to the ground. Nodding at her they both moved silently on top of the still in tact roof before stopping right above the pair of men who were leaning against the broken railing.

Taking out his machete he watched as Jen pulled out a throwing knife in her hand. Right before she made her move, he gripped her wrist causing her to turn to look at him.

"Good luck,"he whispered giving her a quick kiss, causing Jen to simple roll her eyes as she tried not to smile back at him.

"So did you see that roach meat that fuck face was trying to pass off as bighorner,"said one of the sharks causing the other man to turn and look at him with a surprised look.

"What, I ate that fucking crap. No wonder I have been sick as a dog all morning,"he replied making his friend laugh out loud.

Suddenly the man who was laughing had a machete stuck in the back of his head, causing his body to pulse uncontrollable for a little before collapsing on the floor.

"Holy shit!" His partner shouted when suddenly Jennifer appeared in front of him and swung her throwing knife forward slitting the man's throat.

Reaching up he grabbed his wound attempting to stop the bleeding but the damage was done. Blood began squirting out through his hands when he fell to his knees trying to talk. Jen looked down at the blood that was staining her pants and shoes then back to the bleeding man as she kicked him over and on to his back to die.

Taking off their packs, Tristan set up a point on one end while Jennifer set up at the other, giving them perfect view of the entire yard.

"I'll take the front sentry point, Jen kill that enemy pathetic of accuse of a sniper,"he into his radio letting both Daniel and Patrica now they were ready to start firing.

Switching to hollow point rounds, he took carefully aim at the back of the head of the one woman was playing cards with 3 other woman near the sand bag sentry point.

Jen smirked a bit before she lined up the perfect head shot on the man who was drinking a beer sitting in a old lawn chair. Firing she watched as the bullet struck the man in the forehead before exiting out of the back of his head covering his lawn chair with brains and blood.

Looking down she watched a bullet enter a through the back of the head of woman before exiting out of her mouth and into another woman's chest. Just when the other two stood up at the sight of two fellow gang members laying dead at the card table, two more shots rang out hitting each of them in side of the head exploding into pieces of skull, blood and brains.

Suddenly a dozen or so Loan Sharks came storming towards the front sentry guns drawn. A woman with a Mohawk was ordering 3 men and women to fan out, as Jen fired hitting her in side side of the neck severing her spine from her head and killing her instantly.

"Snipers to the..."but the man pointing towards them never got a chance to finish his sentence as he was hit in the chest, sending him down to the ground.

The rest of the sharks quickly darted into a few box cars while another group hide behind the second row of cars. Aiming low Jennifer fired but missed with the shot hitting off the ground. Quickly pulling the bolt on her hunting rifle she fired again hitting the box car's side.

"Dan their all yours. Box car number one, head into the back entrance!" said Jen just when the loan sharks started randomly firing up at their direction causing her and Tristan to duck for cover.

Moving forward Daniel hid behind the one box car for he could here a few gang members ahead of him firing up at Tristan and Jennifer. Without warning a female wielding a single shotgun ran past him but in a flash she was hit in the chest dropping her to the ground in. Attempting to get up Patrica fired another shot from her cowboy repeater into her back, finishing her off.

Winking at him, she quickly darted over to the next car and dove under it. Taking a deep breath he rounded the corner with a man talking to someone inside the box car with his back turned to him. Looking through his scope he pulled the trigger on his assault carbine hitting him 3 times in the back and head, killing him instantly. Stopping in front of the box car's entrance he fired the remainder of his clip into the compartment hitting all four of the gang members at least 3 times each.

"Watch out!" Shouted Tristan into the radio to Dan who felt a few shots hit his armor but did not pierce it forcing him to the ground and quickly rolled under the car.

Under the train compartment he could see the legs of two loan sharks make their way over to him in a flash both of them drop to the ground. Waiting a few seconds to make sure they were dead he reloaded his assault carbine and crawled out from under the box car firing at 3 more men who had there back turned to him. All three of them were riddled with bullets before falling down to the ground.

This gave Patrica the time she need to hop on the nearby ladder and get on top of the 2 connected train cars. Running forward, she fired hitting a woman in the side causing her to stumble a bit. Putting her arm around her neck she quickly faced just the two remaining loan sharks on top of the train cars as a shield.

Tossing the dead woman's body over the side of the car she charged forward wielding her two bowie knives. Slashing each man across the chest she then quickly stabbed the both of the them in the chest. Taking out her knives she spun around and stabbed the both of them in the gut causing the two men to lean over her shoulders spitting up blood. Taking out her knives she pushed the both of them over the car's edge. Putting her knives away Pat grabbed her her grenade launcher from her leg sheath and slowly walked forward. Even with bullets bouncing off the top of the car she didn't even flinch once before looking down.

Pulling out her .357 magnum she watch when 2 more sharks were hit in the back trying to seek cover from Tristan's and Jennifer's sniper barrage. Taking aim, she fired one round into the small fire the gang members had going at the center of camp. The small explosion sent hot debris every where and scattered the remaining members from their hidden places.

"Gotcha,"she said out load firing once hitting a man in full stride in the back.

Pushing the lever on her gun she fired twice more hitting one woman in the leg and missing the second man who dove to the ground to return fire. With out warning Daniel appeared shooting him in the face with his plasma pistol while walking forward and burning 3 more holes into the back of the injuried gang member.

Looking down Patrica couldn't see anymore living Loan Sharks. Putting her magnum and grenade launcher away she turned around to see a bleeding woman wielding a pick ax right in her face. She didn't have time to reach her knives when suddenly a bullet hit her in the temple killing her instantly. The dead woman's body kept going hitting the car hard forcing Patrica to jump in the air to avoid the dead woman's corpse from taking her.

"Close one their Evans,"said Jennifer into the walkie talkie making Patrica smiling back up at her.

"Come on...were not done here,"added Tristan into his radio.

Fallowing the northwest railroad track they eventually spotted a small shack that looked like a drunken idiot put it together. Very quickly they noticed scores of dead cazadors surrounding the building with some of the bodies still jerky a bit, meaning who ever did these was still around.

"Remember our primary mission is get the master craftsman alive,"said Tristan with each of them pulling out their own side arm.

Patrica and Jennifer stood on the other side of the door with Daniel and Tristan facing the entrance. There was a small computer terminal above the door which controlled the locking mechanize of the door.

"I got these,"added Lopez with a cocky smile before he starting hacking the computer.

Within a few seconds they heard the lock click. "Child's play,"added Daniel stepping back from the door.

Holding his custom 9mm pistol in both hands Tristan kicked in the door and stepped over the threshold. Inside he could two dead Loan sharks with gun shot wounds to the back of each of their heads. Tristan pointed to the right at Pat and to the left at Dan while Jennifer and himself would take the stairs. Going down they could see piles of scrap metal along with a few sunset sarsaparilla soda machines laying on the ground, or against the wall.

Splitting up, they each took a corner and cleared the side rooms until they came to the main chamber. They discovered the leader of the Loan Sharks tied up in his chair by duct tape with his face banished in by a wrench. On the floor they spotted a teenage boy holding a 10mm pistol to the side of his head.

"Whoa slow down their kid. Let's talk about this,"pleaded Tristan as he and Jennifer inched closer to the boy who had tears coming down his face.

"No talk. I am done talking. That's all you adults want to do is talk. My parents talked too much and I killed them. I joined this local gang thinking their would be less talk, but no... all they do is talk"he said not even looking up at them.

Jen reached for her radio. "Lopez, Evans get done here. I think we found the master craftsman."

Tristan put away his pistol giving Jennifer a worried look. "Just put down the gun and tell us what happen?"

The boy stood up and faced them just as Daniel and Patrica made their way down the stairs and joined them.

"I made the caps for them, and still they wouldn't let me work in peace. So... I did what I always do when the demons in my head tell me, I kill."

"Listen we can help you. We're with the Northern California Republic and we took care of the rest of his gang back at the train yard,"pleaded Tristan taking a step towards the derange boy.

At that the boy turned to look at him with a sick smile on his face. "So your killers too. But... something is different about you. You only kill whenever you have too, so you wouldn't understand."

Tristan knew he was loosing the kid and tried one more time to reason with him. "What do you mean, we wouldn't understand?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I am done talking. The demon say's its time I join him."

With out warning he pulled the trigger on his 10mm pistol blowing his brains all over the table and nearby wall, causing Tristan to shield his eyes from the blood spatter.

Looking down at the dead boy, he shook his head and kicked the nearby bucket. "Son on a fucking bitch!"

Jen put her pistol away and walked over to Tristan who was still slamming his fist against the wall.

"You did everything you could sweetie."

Tristan breathed in and out before embracing his girlfriend. "I know my assassin. I know. It still doesn't make it feel any better."

"It usually doesn't." 

"Is everything in here accurate?" Asked General Hawke flipping through the report they had given later that night at Camp McCarren.

"Yes, general?" They all said at the same time.

Hawke looked down at them and back at the report one more time. Colonel Hsu was standing next to her desk giving them a confident look.

"Were you able to salvage anything from the counterfeit shack?"

James nodded his head in return. "Yes and no ma'am. We mange to find out their techniques but... trying to duplicate the boys process is proving more difficult than we estimated. In time, who knows, we might be able to crack it."

Tristan exchanged a worried look with Jen who gave his hand a gentle squeeze under the chair. "This is the kind of performance that warrens the need of Special Task Force agents such as yourself. I doubt even a group of rangers could have used the your skills of diplomacy and force with such precision."

All of them cracked a smile even Jennifer had a small grin before turning back to the general. "Finally... I need to know your decision Staff sergeant Walker and Sergeant March."

Giving one last look at Jen they both stood up holding hands."Yes general Hawke, we have. We have decided to stay together, so...your just going to have to dismiss us from the NCR."

He could feel Jennifer's hand gripping his even tighter as they both waited for her answer. "Well if you are set in your ways, that leaves me with only one thing too do. I wish you both the best of luck in your relationship and look forward to your work here in New Vegas."

"Um, wait are you saying your letting us stay together and keep our jobs as STF agents?" Asked a rather surprised Jennifer.

Hawke offered the pair of them a warm smile."I know how hard it is to give up a relationship with someone you work with. And with greater risk comes greater reward, one of the perks of working in the special task force. And besides I still owe you for saving my son's life."

"Wait your son is Steven Kimball?" Asked Patrica standing up with a stunned look on her face.

Hawke sat back down in chair. "That is for another day, now please I have a lot of work to due tonight and I am sure you would like to enjoy some down time before your next assignment."

Walking out of the room, Pat nudged Daniel in the ribs. "For what it's worth I am sorry for what I did, even though I got lucky this time, I still should have cleared it with you,"he said standing in front of sergeant March.

Jen let go of Tristan's hand and reared back to punch him only to stop suddenly before her fist hit his face. The cringing Lopez finally opened his eyes with her slowly retracting her fist away from him.

"Apology accepted,"she added when Tristan pulled her close to him and kissed her with passion.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	10. A Gambler's Paradise

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 9

A Gambler's Paradise

"Yeah, well just quit your bitching and bring the fresh fruit,"said Amy to Daniel taking a deep drink from her scotch bottle while slowly descending down the stairs.

Dan simple rolled his eyes at the loud mouth first recon corporal before grabbing the fresh fruit basket that held a apples, pears, barrel cactus, prickly pear, and Nevada agave.

"Come on, will walk together,"added Andrea offering Daniel a bright smile as they walked down the flight of stairs from his motel room and inside the game room that was near Ranger Andy's house.

"Awe don't they look cute,"said Patrica carrying a crate of alcohol, water, and sunset sarsaparilla's,"although...I cant wait to ride his ass all night,"she whispered to Tristan who was waiting for his girlfriend to change into her first recon survival gear.

Tristan who was leaning up against the wall laughed."Your awful Evans."

Pat gave him a small wink before walking inside the door that Andy was holding open for her.

It had been a month since they had solved the fake cake scheme and stopped the loan sharks at Gypsum train yard. Since then, they spent some time killing radscorpions and fire ants near the Ivanpoh Dry lake bed, and clearing the road from Goodsprings up to the strip of Jackals, feral ghouls, and death claws.

"Hey soldier boy, see something you like,"said Cass quickly turning around and ordering her small caravan to rest for the night.

"Depends Miss Cassidy,"he added offering her a smile,"and here I thought you told me you had plans and couldn't make it."

Cass shrugged her shoulders. "Plans change. Besides...I couldn't miss a chance to take some money out of your hands."

Walking down the flight of stairs he offered her a small handshake. "Thanks for coming."

"Don't mention it,"she said leaning in close,"although I told myself I wasn't going to say it, I just can't help myself. I told you so."

Looking behind he could see Jennifer who was watching them quickly shut the curtains on her window once she spotted him staring back up at her. Shaking his head he walked over to her motel room and opened the door.

Jen's room was kept very clean with scores of books, gun parts, and knives all neatly stacked and properly label. She didn't have much of personal affects but he was pleasantly surprised to see a few teddy bears placed near her computer, next to her first recon beret.

"As if you didn't know it's me,"he said out load with the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

Bending down he spotted three photos she had on her small side table. One was of their sniper class, with the second had him and her each pointing their side arms forward standing cheek to cheek. The last was an older photograph an a older man with a small girl on his shoulder laughing.

"Watch you looking at?" Asked Jennifer coming out of the bathroom with her black hair down from it's usual pony tail.

Grabbing a hold of the picture frame he pointed to the little girl. "That's you isn't?"

Instead of denying it or trying to come up with a quick story, she surprised him by smiling warming at him before nodding.

"Yep. Its one of the few fond memories I have of New Canaan. That is my grandfather, he was a desert ranger long before they joined the NCR's rangers. In our town he was something of a legend to the desert rangers called the Hero of the Stars,"she said taking the picture from his hands and staring at with pride in her voice.

"What happen to him?"

Jennifer sighed heavily. "The same thing that happens to all famous heroes. He died saving a group of children from a raider party of White Legs. But, before he died he killed everyone last raider with his two .45 auto pistols which our village is famous for."

Tristan reached sat down on her bed next to her and put his arm around her. "Well... he sounds like a wonderful person."

It was then he noticed she was getting a little choked up. With his arm still around her he pulled her even closer to him causing Jennifer to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Tristan...can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know that."

"Hey, you have plenty of time to fool around, get your asses down here now or else we will start with out you,"said Amy into the hamm radio causing Jen to jump up quickly.

Heading out the door, Tristan had to jog a bit to stop her before she could open the door."What did you want to ask me?"

Reaching up she put a hand on his chest. "Later my general."

"You do know I am not going to drop this,"he added opening the door, making her smile brightly back at him.

4 hours later everyone was drunk expect Jennifer who didn't drink and Tristan who only drank enough to keep up with appearance, although Cass didn't count since she always drank and never appeared to ever feel drunk. Ranger Andy, and Amy had long since passed out in their chairs, while Daniel and Andrea where practically flirting with each other all night. Finally a well hammered Patrica (who was still dealing) dealt the last three players of their mini poker game, Tristan, Jennifer and Cass.

"Hey you know something,"said Cass taking a good look at her two cards in her hands,"weren't their suppose to be two other sniper friends of yours here."

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah, Craig Boone and Manny Vargas out of Camp Golf. But they couldn't get any time off,"he said looking down at his 8 and 10 of spades.

"Well that sucks balls,"replied Cass patting his forearm causing Jennifer to kick the table hard with an angry look on her face.

"Relax their princess, if I wanted soldier boy over here, he would be mine."

Jennifer stood up with fire burning in her eyes."Jen, she's just jealous of what she can't have."

This caused everyone to look at Cass who for the first since he had met her didn't have anything smart to say back. Instead she grabbed her shot of whiskey and quickly downed it, letting Patrica turn over the three face cards of a 6 of hearts, 6 of spades and King of diamonds.

It was Jennifer turn to start the betting as she pushed forward 300 caps half of what her entire total. Cass who only had 200 caps was now forced to go all in or fold. With her anger get the best of her Cass pushed all her chips in as well. Tristan who had 50 caps less then Jennifer quickly matched her bet causing her to give him a confusing look.

"Okies Miss Rose. Let's see what you have,"said a slightly slurred Patrica taking 200 from each of Jen and Tristan's bet as a side pool.

Flipping over her cards she showed a 2 and King of clubs, only giving her two pair. Normally Jen could control her emotions but the small smile that was shown on her face, proved she did have a hand and that she wasn't just bluffing. Turning over a card Pat showed the 4th card a 7 of spades. Looking down at his cards once more he waited for his girlfriend to make the next move.

While they were dating she would never lose on purpose, that wasn't her style. A hundred 100 cap bet later showed she was wanted him to stay interested in the hand before she delivered the final blow. By now someone had woken up ranger Andy and Amy with Daniel and Andrea standing behind Tristan waiting on him.

"Your move general,"teased Jen with a confident look on her face.

Normally he would have backed down by now, but despite his mind telling him to fold he felt that luck was on his side tonight.

"I'll call,"he said placing a 100 cap forward, once again making Jen give him a questioning look before looking back down at her cards.

Flipping over the last card everyone saw the 9 of spades. Tristan couldn't believe it. He had a straight flush. With no royals on the board their was no chance of her having a royal flush which was the only hand that could beat him now. With out wasting time Jennifer pushed the remainder of her 200 chips forward which would force him all in with only a 150 left.

"I call darling,"he added pushing the remainder of her chips forward.

Jennifer simple shook her head."Bad move, staff sergeant."

Turning over she showed a pair of 6s giving her four of a kind, eliminating Cass right away. Looking at his cards one more time Tristan stood up just when Jen reached forward to grab all the caps.

"Not so fast sergeant March. Theirs only one hand that could beat your four of kind. A straight flush,"he added showing his 8 and 10 of spades leaving everyone in the room stunned.

Not only was this the first time he had ever beaten her in cards it, but was the first time that she had ever lost a game of poker in her short gambling career. Jennifer reacted exactly how he thought she would.

"Go to Hell,"she said before quickly exited the room and slamming the door shut.

"Ouch,"added a suddenly wide wake Amy Granger,"note to self. Never beat one's girlfriend. They really don't like that a whole a lot."

Tristan laughed a bit along with everyone else before he helped Ranger Andy, and Amy clean up the mess they had made. By now Daniel and Andrea (who were making out) quickly left the room before heading inside his motel room.

"If you want lover boy I can find another place to stay for the night,"said Cass giving him a sympathetic look.

Original he offered his room to Cass, Amy and Andrea with him staying with Jennifer. Shaking his head he piled the 1350 of caps into a small bag. "Trust me, I will be fine. She might be a little upset but she's not mad at me. Jennifer hates to lose at anything."

Leaving the room he said goodnight to everyone before knocking on Jen's door. When he got no response Tristan tried to open the door to find out it was locked.

"Your not going to make me beg are you?" He asked with both Amy and Cass exchanging an awkward look before heading inside his room.

At last he heard the multiple locks on the door click, allowing him entry. Opening the door he could see that Jen had been using the time she stormed out to set up a small dinner of noodles, with pieces of bighorner meat in his.

"Your friends are so easy to manipulate,"she added with a grin on her face walking over to her own food.

Shaking his head he quickly fallowed suite."You know you keep saying my friends. But you and me both know that theirs as well. Oh I know you won't come out and admit it, but I know better."

"Just shut up and eat your food,"she replied with a slightly agitated tone in her voice.

After finishing up their small dinner they quickly changed into some night clothes and hopped into bed. Putting his arm around he drawled her closer to him, which made the fact that he practically was eating her hair that all more tolerable. The way she was gripping his hand told him something was on her mind.

"So... are you going to tell me what is really bothering you or do I have to keep bothering you?"

Sighing heavily she slowly turned around to face him. "And don't you dare even try to say the card game tonight. You and me both know I got lucky, and that will probably never happen again."

"It better not,"she added chuckling a bit.

Tristan propped himself up on his elbow so that she could see he was serious, not to mention the small glare he was getting coming from the side window.

"It's just that... we have been dating for over a month now and I am still having trouble with all this intimacy. Don't get me wrong I don't want it to stop, but you have to understand all of this is really new to me. I really have never let any one this close to me...ever. And then later tonight Lopez and Smith were all over each other, and from the way they left it was obvious they are having intercourse,"she finally said rather quickly to him with a worried look on her face.

Tristan reached out and put a finger on his lips, silencing her."Listen Jen. I know all of this is new to you... that's why I haven't pushed anything too far yet. I know you respond better to nudges and discreet hints better than sheer for force."

"What about the fact that we still haven't had sex yet,"she replied almost in a whisper despite the fact they were all alone.

Tristan couldn't help but laugh a bit causing her to look at him with a hurt look on her face. "Trust me March. I didn't get in this relationship just for sex. If your asking me do I find your attractive, you damn well better believe it. And second to be honest... I only had sex once and that was with my first girlfriend right before I was suppose to leave Junktown."

Even in the dark he could see the surprise look she had on her face, before she slowly laid her head on his chest as he wrapped hid arm around her.

"Thank you for being patience with me."

"Don't mention it,"he replied leaning down and kissing her goodnight. 

The next morning Tristan was awoken to the loud static of Jennifer's hamm radio which was turned on. Looking down he could see that she had rolled off his chest at some point but still had her right arm on his chest. Carefully he took her arm of her and silently rolled out of bed and walked over to the radio's receiver.

"Agent staff sergeant Walker reporting for duty."

"Sergeant Walker...why are you answering sergeant March's radio. You know what never mind. Colonel Hsu needs your STF team here at Camp McCarren,"said Tech Sergeant Reyes ending the transmission.

Switching off the radio he spotted his girlfriend sitting up. "What time is it?"

"5:30,"he added looking down at his watch,"still way to early to get up."

Jennifer yawned heavily and flopped herself back on her bed. Smiling he ran forward and jumped onto of her causing her to yelp in surprise.

"If you don't get up I am going to tickle you,"he threaten her while smiling down at her.

Jen who was grinning back up at him, shook her head. "If you do Andy, that will be the last thing you ever do."

Leaning down he kissed her bringing his arms to her sides and started tickling her, causing her laugh. Quickly hopping of her he dodged the baseball that was aimed for his head and exited her motel room.

4 hours later the STF team, Amy, Andrea, made their way inside Camp McCarren with Cass having gone south towards Cottonwood cove with her caravan. Giving time for Daniel to say goodbye to Andrea, they finally left them and entered the terminal.

"Awe does little Lopez have a girlfriend now,"teased Patrica by taking his arm with hers and began dragging him towards a group of troopers who were leaning up against the nearby pillar talking.

Daniel for his part remained quite before shaking off the ghoul. "For your information that is none of your business."

"So that means no,"added Tristan chuckling a bit,"but hey look at this way, you have a shot."

"Your just upset that your not the new hot couple around here,"he fired back quickly trying to hide his own embarrassment.

Just as Jennifer was about to say something back at him, Tristan reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her close to him."Maybe...but we wont now that answer until you two actually start dating."

By now they all could see ensign Lopez was starting to get mad. Right before he could say something that he might regret at their teasing, Patrica put her arm around his shoulder.

"Relax friend. Were just picking on you, cause you got laid last night. And last time I checked... that's a good thing."

Entering Colonel Hsu office they were greeted with a second man who held the rank of Captain talking with the colonel.

"Agents Walker, March, Evans, and Lopez, this is Captain Ronald Curtis the man who helps coordinator our troop movements and intelligence we gather our here in New Vegas,"said the colonel introducing them to Curtis who went around and shook each of their hands.

Walking over to the Colonel's desk captain Curtis picked up a folder. "Okay since lieutenant General Hawke is busy at Hoover Dam, she wanted to me to tell her, not to screw this up."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the captains comment before turning her attention to colonel Hsu."Here lately a host of individuals have been disappearing from the Gomorrah casino and hotel."

"Like who?" Asked Patrica pushing up her authority glasses.

"No one important. A brahmin baron's cousin, a gun runners nephew, minor people in the state of things. Normally this kind of thing happens all the time, and they soon reappear with no clothes, no memory of what happen and with out a cap to their name. But it wasn't until the young senator from New Reno named William "the bastard" Jones was last reported visiting the casino a week ago and never returned for duty,"added Curtis passing a few photo around of senator to them.

Looking at the picture she could see the cocky smile of a man in his late 20's staring back at her, causing her to shake her head as she passed the photo to her boyfriend.

"Not that I want to sound resentful or anything. But isn't this a job for the MP's at NCR embassy,"replied Tristan giving the photo back to Captain Curtis.

Colonel Hsu stepped forward putting up his hand to silence the captain. "Right you are staff sergeant. That's why we brought in a investigator from NCR named Henry Simpson to look in at the situation 4 days ago. His letter which we received yesterday said he had proof that something was indeed going at the casino and was suppose to return to the embassy 12 hours ago, but failed to do so."

"Can't we ask Mr. House to help us?" Asked Daniel looking back at Pat and Tristan before turning back to the colonel.

At this both the colonel and captain chuckled a bit. "Sorry ensign Lopez but no one from the NCR has managed to say two words to Mr. House. Even the ambassador Susanna Edith has not said two words to the man. Everything is done with his robots, so that's a dead end I am afraid,"added Hsu bending down and grabbing a drink of water.

"So... what's the plan?" Asked Jen trying to not to show her annoyance at the upcoming mission.

"Your mission is two parts. One, we need you find out what happen to our investigator and possible the senator Jones. And second. their has been a large number of laser and plasma weapons seen in the club. We need you to find out the source of these illegal energy weapons and proof of those who are involved,"Hsu finished telling them before giving them all the information the NCR had on the casino and it's family.

Taking the monorail that was inside the Camp McCarren they quickly arrived at the strip. Inside the Las Vegas Boulevard Station they were led by escort to the embassy building. Once there ambassador Edith gave them their new covers. Gomorrah was having a black jack tournament with a 2000 cap buy, which was their ticket inside. Each of them was given an extra 1000 in caps to spend in the casino to help keep up with their cover.

Tristan would be a the son of a wealthy senator named Charles Lions, while Jennifer would be acting as his fiancees named Amanda Chang. Daniel would be posing as a young crimson caravan manager named Bruce "Flash" Sanchez, with Patrica acting as his personal bodyguard. Leaving behind their armor, gear, and most of their weapons they were forced to dress the part. Both Tristan and Jen were dressed in formal wear, with Daniel dressed in a fancy gambler suit, and finally Patrica wearing a bounty hunter duster.

"Just remember once inside you will be on your own,"stated ambassador Edith to all of them inside her office.

Jennifer turned to look at the others shaking her head. "Just make sure no one mess with our stuff or you will see what happens to people who get in the special task forces way."

"Be careful guys, will have our radios on,"added Patrica giving them a small nod.

"We will. See you inside the casino,"replied Tristan shaking the hands of Daniel and Patrica before they walked out of the office and the embassy.

Jen immediately took Tristan's hand as they walked down the strip. "It's not the how I would like our first visit to the strip to be, but this puts any of the casino's in Shady Sands to shame,"said Tristan looking up at the Ultra-Luxe and then to the Tops casino.

She agreed with what her boyfriend said, although she wanted to try and make the best of the situation.

"Exactly how would you like our trip here to have gone?"

Looking down he offered her a bright smile."That is for another time my darling."

Laughing they entered the last part of the strip. They could see the mysterious Lucky 38 casino that no one was allowed to enter with the reclusive Mr. House making sure to have his securitrons guard the entrance. Turning right they moved passed a group of prostitutes and their male audience up to the VIP entrance to Gomorrah which was roped off from the main entrance.

"Nice clothes, names and ids,"said the Omerta thug who was guarding the VIP entrance with a .44 magnum at his hip with two thugs standing at the end of the rope both having laser rifles behind there backs.

"Charles Lions and this beautiful lady is my fiancee Amanda Chang,"said Tristan put his arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer to him.

The Omerta security manager offered them a sarcastic smile."Identification or else I will be forced to send you home with two black eyes."

Jennifer wanted to kick that stupid smile off the omerta's face but instead gripped Tristan's left hand a little harder while both of them watched him look at their ids and to the list he had.

"Imagine that, everything checks out here,"he added handing back their ids to them,"all that remains is the weapon check."

This was the moment Jennifer was the most anxious about. Inside the suit case that Tristan was holding in his right hand had another pair of clothes, along with their walkie talkies, 9mm, 10mm pistols, two silencers, and all the information on the Omertas they need for their mission. Walking forward they let two thugs behind the manager search them personal when she felt the one brush up against her breasts Jen smacked his hand.

"There clean boss,"said the one who had searched Tristan,"we just have to check the suitcase."

At that Tristan stepped forward placed a small pouch containing 200 caps inside his pocket. "Lets just say we did, and keep our privacy. Were only here for some fun,"he whispered into the manager's ear with the man reaching inside his pocket and feeling the large amount of caps.

"Relax their Fist, there clean,"said the Omerta manager waving for them to enter the casino.

Waving goodbye to the Omerta's guarding the door they finally entered the casino. Checking in at the lobby they were given their hotel key out in the courtyard which was normal used pleasuring customers but with the tournament going on, all those services were now only behind provided in the tent section of the courtyard. Grabbing their key they walked down the flight of stairs from the lobby entrance into the brimstone club house.

"That's Cachino,"said Tristan nodding his head towards the man who was watching the dancers on the center stage.

Jennifer made sure to examine closely when they passed by him and went through the double doors finally entering the courtyard. The open air courtyard would have been impressive if not for all the prostitutes walking around including a few ghouls along with the occasionally naked person running around. Going past the lake of water in the middle of the yard they went up the flight of stairs and down the second floor until they came to their room numbed 32.

Upon entering the room, Tristan made sure to lock the door immediately while Jennifer went to work in locating any listening devices and cameras inside the room. Looking under the heart shaped bed she find one while Tristan found the camera that was tucked between the two cupboards against the wall. Going inside the bathroom she found another one behind medicine cabinet as Tristan found the last one inside far couch near the wall.

"I think we got all of them,"she said putting them inside the nearby toilet and flushing them down the drain.

Tristan had made sure to cut the wire to the camera while putting a pre-war hat over it. "Okay were clear on this end."

Opening the suit case on the nearby coffee table they quickly found their walkie talkies and switched them on. Tristan tucked his inside his jacket and Jen put it on the small belt holder she had under her dress, causing him to eye her lifting up her skirt.

"Keep it your pants Walker,"she added grinning back at him.

They were both forced to remove their extended mags on their sides arms along with his laser sight for it would make it harder to hide them under neath their clothes. Grabbing their weapons, silencers, and three extra clips they hiding them under their clothes.

"So what now?" She asked twirling her hair and taking a seat on the couch.

Tristan flopped himself next to her and kissed her briefly."Recon my dear. Lets find out out everything we can about the Omerta family." 

6 hours later the entire STF team had spent most of their time in the casino, brimstone, and courtyard trying to gather as much information as they could on the Omertas. Around 10:00pm they were all gathered inside Tristan and Jennifer's room planning their search of the casino.

"So what do we now?" Asked Tristan looking down at a all of their notes they had gathered on the Omertas along with their previous intelligence.

"Well Nero is the main leader of the family. His right hand man Big Sal helps run the business side of the casino while, Cachino works the floor,"added Daniel placing the three photos of the men on the table.

"The suites level on the top floor and the lower level below the brimstone are areas that are restricted, so I imagine that is our best bet to try and find Simpson and the other missing people along with their supply of laser weapons,"said Patrica putting a 10mm smg under her duster along with 3 clips on the other side.

At that Jennifer then snapped her fingers. "I got it. Our tickets into both areas are Clanden for the suites level for he seems to be the one who handles a lot of the bosses dirty work. And Troike some kind of strung out dealer who spends most of his time in lower brimstone."

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee and mustache. "I like it. So here's the plan. Me and Jen will go down and found out what we can on the lower levels. Evans and Lopez I want you to fallow Clanden and get inside his room, and see what you can find in their. Maintain radio silence unless you find something that is important to the mission."

"Any escape plan if things go really wrong?" Asked Daniel looking down at the maps before looking back up at him.

"The front door, and if that doesn't tickle your fancy you could always try the roof."

Patrica and Daniel both were forced to wait around in the casino floor playing the slots as they kept close eyes on Clanden who was sitting up with Big Sal in the VIP section that over look the floor.

"Anything yet?" Asked Daniel into his radio pretending to be bending down and picking up a chip.

Patrica who was leaning against the far end of the slot machine reached for her flask on her hip. "Nothing, although it appears he is more than a little drunk."

Dan kicked the machine for losing another 100 in chips in less than a minute. Looking to his right he spotted a woman jumping up and down with piles of tokens coming out of the machine next to him.

"Lets go,"replied Patrica leaning down and whispering into his ear,"he's on the move with a female in tow."

Nodding back at Daniel, they quickly got up and walked around the slot machines making sure to keep a close eye on Clanden who disappeared inside the elevator above them with a worried looking prostitute right behind him.

Walking up a small flight of stairs they both arrived at the elevator. "So how do you want to handle this?" Asked Daniel with a slightly anxious look on his face.

Patrica took off her authority glasses and winked at him. "The most painful way possible."

Going up the one floor they heard the doors ring and open up to them. Leaning her head out Pat saw two guards who were patrolling the red carpeted away stop to talk a little before going down the rest of the hall before turning around the corner.

"Shit, I don't know which room he went in,"she whispered to Daniel who simple pointed to his ears.

Giving him a confused look, she watched Daniel calming walked out of the elevator and peeled around the south corner. Moving up with on the opposite end of the hallway she watched her side when suddenly they both spotted him.

"Hurry your sweet ass up bitch!" Yelled Clanden smacking the woman's ass rather hard as she opened his door and went inside.

Clanden reached for the door to only stop and turn around at one of the Omerta thugs who was patrolling the hall. "I don't want to be interrupted unless Nero has something for me too do."

And with that he slammed the door hard behind him."Something tells me this isn't going to end well for that prostitute,"added Daniel reaching for his plasma pistol that was tucked behind his jacket.

Patrica had to agree with him, if they didn't do something soon she might end up dead. "Fallow my lead."

Walking down the hall a bit Patrica suddenly stopped and leaned up against the wall. "Hey Omerta boy, you looking for a good time?"

The man wielding a laser RCW quickly turned around with his weapon on her. "Hey now... there's no need for violence. I know some of you are into that kinky kind of sex."

"Maybe, that depends on the rates."

"I think we can work something out. I want to get on the Omerta's family good side. So how about we give you a free sample and then you promise to tell your bosses about this,"said ensign Lopez taking off his gamblers hat and bowing slightly to him.

The thug simple nodded his head as he walked over put his hands on Patrica's hips. Waving her finger to his face to come closer, she suddenly head butted him hard sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Now that's using your head,"added Daniel when they both picked up his limp body and tossed it inside a maintenance closet.

Grabbing the man's laser weapon they both calmly opened the door to Clanden's room and walked inside. Silently Daniel closed the door behind him and locked it. Patrica point towards the kitchen area that had light coming from hall next to the oven.

Looking down they both spotted the small blood trail which seem to lead around the corner and down the hall. Pulling out her 10mm smg and his captured laser RCW they both went down the hall. Slowly opening the door to a bathroom they spotted the mutilated body of another female prostitute. Her body had cut marks all over it, with bruising around her wrists and ankles along with a towel still wrapped around her throat.

"I think I am going to be sick,"stated Lopez walking out of the bathroom to get away from the sight.

Patrica shook her own head with disgust. "That settles it, were taking him down,"she added walking out of the bathroom and back down the hall once more.

It was when they reached the master bedroom they could hear the soft muffled cries of a woman mixed with the moaning of a man. Slowly opening the door they saw Clanden necked from the waist down raping the prostitute who had her arms tied together with her ass bent high in the air. Inside her mouth was a tie to gag the noises she might make. Along her sides were slash marks with blood running down them on too the bed sheet below.

"Bitch your one good fuck. To bad I only screw a woman once,"he said reaching down and grabbing a kitchen knife that was next to him.

"Too bad for you hell won't even have a place for you,"said Daniel pointing his laser RCW at Clanden's head before he fired a small burst of laser fire exploding it into a bloody mess.

Patrica ran around and quickly untied the woman's hand while Daniel pulled the headless corpse out of her body and let it fall down to the floor. The female prostitute who was shaking a little quickly gathered her clothes and began to put them on.

"Listen we have to move. I appreciate you for saving me, but the Omertas are going to come soon. And their not going to like that you killed there hit man,"she replied bending down and taking the laser pistol of his dead body.

At this both Patrica and Daniel exchanged a look before reaching behind them and pulling out their badges. "Were special task force agents sent here to investigation the multiple missing persons reported coming from here."

At this red headed woman began to pace a little before stopping to turn and look at them. "If what you say is true, I might be able to help you. You see they have my boyfriend Carlitos Wayne locked in the basement along with that investigator the NCR sent a few days ago."

"This is Dan and I am Pat. We need to get down to the lower levels two of our friends are already making their way in that direction,"added Patrica in a hurried voice.

Right before Daniel grabbed his radio he turned to the woman. "Is their another escape route in the lower levels?"

"My name is Joana and I do believe their might be an old tunnel the Omertas use to get weapons in and out of the casino with out being seen from strip."

Exiting Clanden's room they ran across the hallway causing the one Omerta thug to yell at them forcing Patrica to fire her 10mm smg hitting him multiple times in the chest before they reached the elevator.

"Tristan, Jennifer do you read? Were coming down now with help."

Meanwhile Tristan and Jennifer carefully made their down into the lower section of the brimstone. Their was a wide variety of hookers including female, male and even ghoul all dancing or having sex with clients on beds of piles that were piled on the floor. At the bar was Troike, who was talking with the bartender as he passed him another beer.

Suddenly Tristan spotted two thugs wielding plasma rifles come down the stairs, forcing him to act fast. Putting his arm around Jen's waist he quickly pulled her up against him and kissed her with passion. At first she was surprised but soon started kissing him back as he walked her over to an empty piles of pillows and laid her down while climbing on top of her. Running his hand along his sides he reached out and grabbed a firm hand of her breast through her clothing causing her to moan his mouth. Painfully he stopped the make out session to look up just in enough time to see that their target was on the move.

"Sorry my dear, but duty calls,"he said causing her to sigh in disappoint before he rolling off her.

Helping her up they quickly ducked under the bar. Crawling on all fours they quickly raced past the bartender who was too busy talking with the two thugs who had just entered to pay attention to them. Stopping briefly, they let Troike enter the back section of the lower brimstone before running forward hunched over right behind him. Closing the door behind them they could see they were in a dimly lite back works of the casino with only two ways to go, north or east.

Reaching inside there pockets they both put on the silences on their pistols and started stalking the man. Going down the hall he stopped to talk to fellow Omerta family members who gave him a angry look before letting him pass.

"We don't have a choice,"whispered Jennifer taking aim at the back of the end of one of guards.

Tristan agreed with her as well. Taking aim at the other man's back of the head he gave her a nod to do a silent count in her own head. 3 seconds later they both fired killing each Omerta thug instantly with shots to the back of the head.

"What the hell!" Shouted Troike turning around to see Tristan and Jennifer racing down the hall with guns pointed at him.

Turning around he tried to flee when Jennifer fired once more hitting Troike in calf causing him to stumble hard to the ground. Reaching him quickly Tristan put his knee into the back of the wounded man as Jen went around with her gun pointed right in his face.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked in pain and fear as Tristan finally got off him and went behind him with his 9mm still pointed his way.

"Simple, we know the Omertas have been kidnapping people. We want you to show us were they have been keeping them, or else,"said Tristan who walked forward and put his gun into his back.

At that Troike gave Jennifer a confused look. "I don't know what your talking about?"

Right before Tristan could say something, Jennifer walked up to him and slapped the man across the face. "Perhaps, but you do know who is supplying the Omerta's with all the illegal energy weapons... don't you?"

At the chem addict's face went wide with fear, causing Jennifer to slap him once more. "Tell us what you know or I will shot your other leg,"she added pointing down at his right leg.

"Okay, okay, okay. I have set up a deal with the Van Graffs to supply us with energy weapons that are illegal shipped from the core region."

"How are they getting the weapons inside casino with out the NCR or Mr. House knowing it?"

Troike looked like he was going not answer their question when Jen raised her hand once more. "I'll talk just don't hit me again. There is a secret tunnel inside the weapons storage room that leads out to New Vegas Square. We meet the Van Graffs inside the Gray building and at night we smuggle the weapons inside."

Tristan leaned his head out from behind the man when his girlfriend gave him a small nod. Rearing back he struck the man hard on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Walking over his body they rounded the last corner and spotted the security camera looking right at them.

"Oh well looks like our cover is blown,"replied Tristan firing at the camera and destroying

Trying to open the door he realized it was locked. Running back to the unconscious Troike he searched the man and found a key inside his pocket. Looking up Tristan spotted 4 men running through the doors with 9mm smg's, and plasma defenders all pointed at him.

"Jen open that door!" He yelled tossing her the key and firing behind as he ran towards her with gun fire bursting all around them.

Tristan could feel one shot that had ricocheted off the wall and struck inside the back of his left thigh. Diving forward through the door, he watched Jennifer fire the rest of her clip and toss a plasma grenade through the door.

The small explosion rocked the side of the hall as they could hear the screams of agony coming from the other side door. Jennifer reached down and helped Tristan up who suddenly heard the faint radio static coming from their radios.

"Lopez, your faint but we hear you go ahead,"said Jennifer into her radio.

"We have a woman who can help us with the hostage situation. We're on our way down into the lower levels."

Jennifer actually laughed a bit. "Well we have the information about the illegal weapons."

"Where are you?"

"Just fallow the trail of bodies and bullets."

Putting back her radio Jennifer looked down to see Tristan was bleeding behind the leg."You have been hit Walker."

Tristan hobbled towards the nearby desk and began searching it. "I know it. Luckily it was only a ricochet so it's not that deep."

Walking up to him she began looking through the nearby crate that was labeled food and supplies. Looking in they saw laser pistols, rifles, RCWs, and pulse grenades inside it. In the far corner Jennifer spotted a proof of purchase with the Van Graffs signature along with Nero's own signature on it.

"Found what we are looking for!" She shouted putting the lid back down the crate.

Tristan limped over and ran the same thing that Jennifer did."Awesome job sweetie,"he added giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly they heard the door handle jiggle telling them someone was trying to open it. Aiming their pistols at the door, they waited for someone to try and burst through the door.

"Tristan, Jennifer its us!" Yelled Daniel through the door in a panicked voice.

Walking forward she let them in, just when a barrage of laser and gun fire began to hit the door and nearby wall forcing her to shut it

"We need something to brace the door!"

Patrica looked around and spotted a few boxes labeled office supplies. "Tristan help me with this!"

She yelled as they both began pushing the two boxes forward and put it perfectly under the door handle jamming so that not even a key could open it.

"We need that escape route!" Yelled Daniel looking around the crates that surrounded them.

Joana began feeling around the stone wall when suddenly pushed in one stone near the center of the room. A door directly behind them opened showing them their way out.

"Lets go!" Yelled Tristan who was the closest person near the door.

Running down the narrow hall he spotted another room in front of them with dimly lite lights coming the room. Looking up he barely had time to notice a low beam that swung down forcing him to duck and roll into the next room. Daniel who was right behind went the opposite direction and suddenly stepped on a bear trap, which painfully stuck inside his calf and shin bone.

With out warning the door behind him and Daniel closed abruptly leaving the rest of them trapped in the hall way.

"Shit! The door is stuck. We must have triggered something,"replied Tristan into his radio while looking through the small glass panel on the door.

"Dan, how bad is it?" Asked Patrica in a worried voice watching him from their side.

Bending down he reached his walkie talkie. "Wonderful! I have something crushing my leg and bones! How the the hell do you think I am feeling!"

"Tristan you need to find something to open these doors. I planted some C4 I found in the storage room, but right now we are still too close to trigger it,"said Jen to Tristan who quickly turned around to look inside the room.

It was then he spotted the cages that was used to keep people stored inside them. Going past a few labs and tables that had blood stains on he finally spotted what he was looking for. Three men who all were badly beaten and bruised were strapped to the wall. He recognize two of them being the senator William Jones and the lead investigator Henry Simpson. The last man he didn't recognize at all.

"Watch out!" He shouted turning his head towards the right.

Ducking behind a table he could hear the sound of a few throwing knives hit the table. "So you have come with out knowing why?"

Bending slightly Tristan could see the dead bodies of Big Sal and two of his personal body guards, all of them with their chests ripped open with some type of saw.

The person was wearing a brown cloak with a hood up that stopped near his leather mask that had weird symbols on it. The mask made his eyes glow red along with masking his voice which sounded like it being muffled somehow.

"The reason isn't always important... sometimes you have to bear witness to what you have been told in order to properly understand it,"he added back attempting to delay the man.

Looking down he could see he had lost both of his clips when he rolled inside the slaver pens. Pulling out his last clip Tristan saw he only had 3 rounds left. Taking off the silencer he brought up his weapon.

"Interesting your words are riddled with clues of your personality. I must say you surprise me, NCR dog."

In the small puddle of water, Tristan noticed the man was slowly walking behind a small box of crates before turning down towards him with ripper in hand. Bringing up his 9mm pistol ever so slightly above the table he began to aim.

"You say that with such hatred despite your attempt to keep your tone calm."

The man stopped once more. "Fair enough your right on that part. The bear will get what is coming to it soon enough and I can't wait to help with that part."

It was then Tristan fired 1 one shot which missed but forced the man to dive to his right. Firing again the second shot was again missed but told him the man was not moving from his spot after he had jumped too.

"You missed dog."

"Perhaps, perhaps not,"he added firing his last round making it bounce off the metal roof before hitting the man in the hand making him drop his ripper to floor.

Putting away his gun Tristan hopped over the table and charged forward kicking the man's rippers away from his outstretched uninjured left hand. Bringing out a throwing knife the cloak figured tried to slash his throat. Bending backwards he barely dodged the attack before back peddling away from his constant slashes.

Stumbling a bit from his wounded thigh Tristan grabbed a nearby cutting board and used it as a shield against his attacks. The throw knives were stuck inside the board when he quickly looked up to see the man right above him. Rolling backwards he barely dodged another stab attack before throwing the board into the man's legs, hitting him painfully in his shins.

Charging forward Tristan rolled onto the side table ducking below another knife attack and land right beside him. Bringing up his hands Tristan grabbed the man's forearms and kick him in the gut. Keeping a hold of his right wrist he forced the masked man towards him and drove his knee into his gut. He could feel the air being knocked out of the man's chest as he stepped forward and flipped the him over his shoulder which sent him crashing through a wooden table in front of him.

"Tristan what the hell are you doing? Were under heavy fire here!" Shouted Jennifer into his radio forcing him to take his eyes off his attacker.

Looking up he could see the man was already back on his feet standing near a elevator with a grenade in his hands.

"I missed judged you. A mistake that won't happen again. For now simply know I will be watching,"he added pulling the pin on the grenade and tossing it forward.

The doors on the elevator closed and began to rise when suddenly the pulse grenade went off shorting out any electrons for a short period of time. It opened the two doors that the others were trapped behind. Racing forward they finally managed to pull Daniel free from the bear trap and into the slaver room.

"Carlitos!" Shouted Joana running forward to the third chained man.

"Senator Jones and Investigator Simpson were getting you out of here,"said Patrica reaching inside Big Sal's pockets finding a bunch of keys. Tristan grabbed a 9mm smg off the dead body of his guard and along with Jennifer began firing down the hall at the on coming Omertas while Pat and Dan freed the prisoners.

"Thank you so much,"pleaded senator Jones who looked like he was starving to death,"I will make sure you guys are rewarded once we get back to NCR territory."

Daniel offered his hand to the investigator who stepped down from his chains. "I am guessing the ambassador got my message."

"You better believe it. They set us the STF to get you out of here."

"Walker, March, were ready to go!" Yelled Patrica with her and Daniel leading the hostages down the back tunnel towards the New Vegas Square.

Firing his last round before reloading he gave her a small nod. Running backwards she triggered the explosion which shook the entire building violently about half way down the stone tunnel. Reaching the end they spotted a ladder going up to a man hole cover. Pushing open the cover everyone climbed out of the old pre-war sewer tunnel and into the Square.

"Come on, were not out of danger yet. We need to get to Camp McCarren,"added Tristan leading the party around the Strips walls. 

10 hours the STF team who had been given medical treatment, food, and finally a chance to rest were finally summoned into Colonel Hsu office along with Captain Curtis, and General Hawke who made her way back from Hoover Dam.

"Are the two witnesses...Mr Wayne and Joana prepared to testify?" Asked Hawke to Curtis.

"Yes general. All they ask is for asylum in the NCR."

Hawke nodded her head at him. "Agreed, go ahead and make this happen, Captain."

Tristan like the rest of their team always hated those long pauses that the colonel and general both did before they finally said something. It made him feel like he was a kid again and was waiting to be punished.

"About this man you encountered in the slaver pens beneath the casino. Did you recolonize anything about him at all?" Asked the general staring at Tristan with a stern look on her face.

"No ma'am. And the way he masked his voice and face makes me feel like he was part of a bigger group."

Hawke nodded in head before turning to look at Colonel allowing him to proceed. "Nero and about 1/3 of his Omerta family are currently under arrest sitting inside an NCR jail. Mr. House and his robots have offered to help in this matter and wanted to personal thank you 4 for your efforts in rooting out this scheme. Finally Cachino would also like to offer his thanks as well, and would welcome you free of charge into his casino the Gomorrah if you ever come back."

"Wait Cachino? That man is just as bad as Nero, or Big Sal,"added Jennifer in outraged voice.

"We all know that sergeant. But this is the fastest way we could smooth things over with Mr. House and the strip. Sometimes when you win you also lose,"said Hawke sighing heavily before she walked over to her desk and sat down.

Tristan could feel the same sense of justice not being done like the rest of them were feeling. He could tell that Jen wanted to say something more but the defeated look in her eyes told him she new it would be pointless.

"Good job team. I am sorry politics have gotten in the way of justice but even I have my superiors to answer too,"added the general to them just as they were leaving her office.

Closing the door they all walked out of the terminal building into the camp. "For some reason I have this sour taste in my mouth about the whole mission,"said Patrica putting on her authority glasses.

"Yea tell me about it. Even as much freedom as we have, the government will always step when they can use it to their advantage,"replied Jennifer in a bitter tone.

Tristan reached down and took a hold her hand. "Well I can try my best and make you forget about it,"he said with a smile on her face causing her to shake her head and smile back at him.

"If you would excuse me, I have some of my own personal business to take care of,"said Daniel taking a deep breath and making his way over to Andrea.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	11. My General's Request

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 10

My General's request

Opening his door Tristan immediately slammed it shut, dropping off his gun belt and hunting rifle on the nearby desk, before he tossed his back pack against the wall.

"I swear sometimes she is so fucking stubborn,"he said taking off his green duster and unsnapping his armor dropping it onto one of his chairs.

It had been a month since they had freed the prisoners at Gomorrah while at the same time finding the evidence that the Van Graffs were illegally selling weapons. The STF team had been busy patrolling I-88 for mutated animal attacks while at the same time keeping the road open to the strip. Once that was done they were called in to find a large number of missing supplies that seem to be disappearing from Camp Golf only to find out that their was a huge mistake in radio frequency which caused the supplies to be sent to Mojave outpost instead.

As for now they had just come back from Highway 95 encampment after a group of vipers were spotted in the area. Most of the fighting was easy enough, but when Tristan pushed Jennifer out of the way from being hit by a spray of 10mm bullets that ended up missing her, she lost it. She accused him of treating her soft and that she didn't need him to come and save her from every little problem they were going to encounter. After a brief exchange of heated words that required Daniel and Patrica to physical separate them, they made their way back home in Novac in silence.

Going straight to his fridge Tristan reached inside and grabbed a beer. Twisted the cap off he drank half the bottle in a few seconds.

"God this stuff sucks,"he said looking at the beer bottle in his hands.

Tristan only drank beer when ever he wanted to try and calm down from something as the bad taste helped take away his anger. Looking down at his watch which read 10:15 pm, Tristan thought about turning on his purifier for a bath when he heard his door's many locks all opening. The only person besides himself who had a key was Jen which told him to get ready for round two.

Sure enough Jennifer stormed her way inside his room quickly rounding on him with her assassin suit's armor and jacket being left behind at her apartment.

"Listen you, the mission may be done but I am not doing making my point damn it!" She yelled taking a few steps towards him.

"Oh, what is it then?" He fired back taking a couple steps towards her.

"I am not a simple little girl who needs you to play hero every time we get into a fire fight."

Tristan could feel his anger surging back again as he took another step at her. "I am so sorry that I was trying to protect you from something that could have killed you!"

Jennifer who was never one to back down from anyone moved even closer to him. "I don't give a fuck! Just because your a man you think you have to play the hero saving the damsel in distress. I have the same training as you do and last time I checked I was your partner long before I became your girlfriend!"

At this Tristan took the last step putting them merrily inches away from each other. "Your just scared of making yourself vulnerable."

"And why is that Mr. I know everything!"

"Because then you would have to think how your actions now affect someone else other than yourself. And that's something you never had to consider before now,"he added staring directly into her dark blue eyes.

By now both of them were breathing hard from the intensity of their yelling and the emotion that was behind it. Neither of them knew who moved first but in a flash they found themselves kissing each other with Jen wrapping her arms around his neck while he pulled her body against his. The passion that each of them was putting into their kissing was driving both of them crazy while at the same time fueling their ever growing sexual desire for each other.

Picking her up by her ass he carried her over to his bed not once breaking the kiss. Pressing his crotch into her's he could Jennifer moan inside his mouth as his hands un-tucked her long sleeve black under shirt. Despite the fact they had been dating for almost 3 months now Jennifer had never let him get to second base for they were taking things slow, but like her they both could tell this was different.

Gently squeezing her right breast he could feel her initial surprise by his actions but when she started running a hand through his short brown hair, Tristan continued with his stimulation's. Putting his other hand under her shirt he cupped her other breast causing her to lean into his touches.

Stopping suddenly he withdrew his hands from her breasts. "What, why are you stopping?"

Reaching up he took off his dark green leather under shirt while kicking off his shoes. Taking the hint, Jennifer easily kicked off her own boots while attempting to remove her long sleeve black under shirt. When she was taking too long Tristan helped her out removing the rest and tossing it aside.

"No bra?"

Instead of saying anything Jennifer smiled up at him pulling back down into a firely kiss. Not wasting any more time Tristan started leaving a trail of kisses from her neck/collar area down to the middle of her chest. Stopping for only a second he looked up at Jen's face to make sure that she wanted to continue

"Walker if you stop now I will kill you!" She said practically yelling at him.

Not needing any further persuasion he bent down and took her right nipple in his mouth while kneading her left one at the same time. By now Jen was barely away of how far things had progressed it such a short period of time. She knew that her lust had long over taken her sense of rational reasoning of taking things slow with her boyfriend. One moment they were arguing and next she couldn't get enough of him.

By now Jennifer was so excited from his ministrations she was more than ready for him as she could feel his erection through his pants pressing directly into her into.

"Tristan, now!" She shouted gripping the bed sheets in her hands.

Taking a deep breath he slowly lifted himself up from her chest with a surprise look on his face. "Are you sure Jen?"

Shaking her head in frustration, Jen reached down and un-button her pants quickly pulling them off along with her black panties tossing them aside. Not needing any more encouragement Tristan hopped off the bed pulling down his own pants and boxers dropping them on the spot. Holding up his hand to her he raced over to his bag and began searching for something.

Right before sergeant March could ask what the hell he was doing he had a small bottle in his hands taking out one pill and returning back to her.

"It's a birth control pill I got from the NCR,"he added placing the pill in her hand.

In she wasn't driven by so much lust for him, she might have asked why he had been carrying this around with them. But instead Jennifer simply grinned at him as she popped the pill in her mouth swallowing it quickly.

Reaching up Jen pulled him back on top of her as he position himself to enter her only stopping right at her entrance.

"Just take it slow,"she added with her eyes close,"this is my first time."

Kissing her, Tristan slowly entered her causing Jen to grip his arms tightly in pleasure as he could feel her walls pulsing all around him. It was almost too much for Tristan who had to think about his headmaster and old ladies to stop himself from going right their. A minute later he was completely sheathed inside of her waiting for her to grow accustom to him being inside of her.

By now he noticed that her virgin barrier was not their. "I broke that years ago during my martial arts training,"she said reading his own mind before she gently squeezed him causing him to moan.

"Damn you woman...if you keep doing that I won't be able to last much longer,"he added greeting his teeth in pleasure.

"Maybe that's my cue for you to start moving."

Pulling almost all the way out he gently thrust back in. "Oh my god, that feels... amazing,"Jen said feeling him completely inside of her before he would pull back out only to repeat that motion over and over again.

By now Jennifer was so enthralled with his thrusts she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips preventing him from going anywhere while at the same time allowing him get deeper inside of her.

"Faster Walker, damn it! She screamed urging him to pick up the pace.

Tristan immediately responded by thrusting into her a quicker pace causing her to moan even more as she tried to meet his thrust only to succumb to his powerful thrusts he was giving to her. She didn't know how long they were going but much to her surprise she felt her own organism fast approaching.

"Tristan down stop!" Jen begged, feeling the pleasure surging inside of her.

Barely a few moments later she clenched hard down on to him with her body exploded into a fit of pleasure. It wasn't a more than a few seconds later she heard him grunt and felt his warm seed enter her body in a series of bursts inside her womb.

"God Walker,"she said breathless, "if you hadn't given me that pill there is no doubt that I have been knocked up."

Chuckling a bit, he finally pulled out of her and collapsed on the right side of the bed. "I thought you wanted to take things slow,"he added still breathing hard before they both climbed under the cover.

"You do know I am too tired to argue with you or else I would wipe that grin off your face,"Jen said with her eyes closed laying her head on his chest.

"I know my dear, I know. But...what you said early is true. I have been overprotecting you because you are my girlfriend, I am sorry. I know how strong you are, you prove that every day and not just on missions but through your actions."

Jennifer managed to lift her head up to look him in the eyes. "Thank you...and you were right about what you said about me. I am just scared to open myself up to anyone but, I find myself doing things I thought I would never do."

"I hope that doesn't mean your getting soft on me sergeant March,"Tristan said giving her a small wink.

"Never you smart ass,"she said playfully smacking his chest before laying her head back on his chest once more. 

Waking up to the sound of the mail being delivered through his mail slot, Tristan turned to see Jennifer was still sound a sleep on her left side. Giving her one last look he walked over to his closet and pulled out his bounty hunter duster clothes, putting on the under wear and pants leaving the rest on the nearby couch. Bending down Tristan spotted 4 letters laying on the floor. Picking them up he carried them over to his couch and began to open them.

One was from his childhood home (the Wright Military Orphanage) thanking him for donations of money, along with a personal note from Headmaster Jones on all his success. The second one was actually a wedding innovation from Sam's best friend Susan Smith to William Abraham Houston the 3rd on August 15th at Sac-Town (which was about 4 hours away from Sacramento).

Setting that letter a side he ripped open a thick one which was coming from Shady Sands and the military Council. Their was two official letters addressed to him along with a small bronze metal called the Bronze Bear. The first letter was a review of their mission at the Gomorrah Casino. After thanking them for their effort the council rewarded them with the bronze bear for exposing the Van Graff's illegal weapon trade which allowed them to finally remove them from any council position including their trading spot at the Hub. The second letter was simply telling them that the New Vegas STF team was being considered for the Hero Cross reward for saving the president's son.

Finally Tristan recognize the neat hand writing of his sister. Opening the mail he saw it was very short but written in a hurry as the writing was a little sloppy.

"Brother,

Thank you for all the money you have given to me. With your help I will receive my promotion up to doctor in about 3 months. Thank you so much. Tell Jen I said hello, Love your Sister."

Smiling he picked up his letters and set them on side of his counter which held his computer terminal. Picking up the bronze metal he examined it more closely in the better light.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Jennifer sitting up with the cover wrapped around her body.

Walking over to her, Tristan placed the metal in her hand. "Apparently our work against the Omerta's and Van Gaff's has helped the NCR back home much more than we other thought it would."

"That gives what... three medals for us,"replied Jennifer handing him the bronze bear back and bending down to grab her under wear and long sleeve shirt.

Standing up she let the cover around her drop to the ground. "Something wrong, Walker?"

Despite the fact he had sex with her last night, the sight of her naked body standing in front of him still made him stop dead in his tracks. Walking up to him Jennifer reached up and kissed him softly on the lips before making her way inside his bathroom.

Taking a deep breath Tristan tried to calm himself down before he opened his desk drawl putting his bronze bear next to his other medals, bronze root, sniper's cross, and golden bear. While only being in the military for 2 ½ years Tristan finally felt like he found his place in the world.

"Hey Jen can I ask you something?" He said yelling a bit so that she could hear him over the running water in the sink.

"Shoot."

"This area, New Vegas...their is something about different about this place. I don't know why but for some strange reason this place feels more like a home to me, than California ever did."

Leaning her head out around from the corner Jennifer gave him a strange look. Walking forward she found her black pants and started to put them on as Tristan made his way over to the fridge grabbing two bottles of purified water.

"Strangely enough I happen to agree with you. I have so much baggage back at New Canaan then again at Gecko with my adopted family,"she said trailing off a bit with a mixture of fear and anger written on her face.

Reaching out he put his hand on top of hers. "Hey just remember... I will be here with you, I promise."

Jennifer simply nodded her head. "Thanks Tristan, I know I don't show it a lot but your the best thing to ever happen to me. And sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be happy."

Putting on his short sleeve brown t-shirt and socks he gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't say that, I know your not warm person but that doesn't mean bad things are suppose to happen to you."

Biting her lip she nodded at him before grabbing her bottle of water and taking a long drink. Tristan knew Jen wanted to tell him something but instead thought better of it. Not wanting to start a fight over it, he would let it go... for now.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door. "Staff Sergeant Walker, it's me Ensign Lopez."

Tristan turned to look at his girlfriend who gave him the same confusing look he had on himself. Shrugging his shoulders, Tristan Opened the door and was greeted with a rather nervous looking Daniel Lopez.

"Dan, is everything okay? Hey where our your glasses?" He asked noticing he wasn't wearing them which was unusual since he told he couldn't see shit with out them.

Instead of answering him, he simply stepped aside relieving a much older gentleman wearing an NCR general's uniform. Behind him was a older woman wearing a bright red fancy pre-war dress who offered him a warm smile.

"Let me guess General bunker buster Lopez, a pleasure to meet sir,"he said offering his hand to the four star general.

Daniel's father gave him a stern look. "Last time I checked a general out ranks a sergeant. You will salute me."

Just when Jennifer was about to stand up and salute him, Tristan held up his hand stopping her. "True a general will always out rank a staff sergeant. But Mr. Lopez, out here your rank and authority has no say. The General's Council does not fund the special task force nor does it not have the power to make demands. Only the president, his staff, and our own ranking officers have that ability."

Looking slightly behind him he could see the shocked face of his partner Daniel as Patrica who had finally arrived returned the same worried look on her face.

Instead of advancing on him, Michael reached out and shook his hand. "Please to meet Walker. See their Daniel, this is a man of integrity and principal."

Dan looked down not wanting to meet his father's gaze. "Sorry for the rude introduction but I wanted to see how this groups CO would act. I must say I am impressed."

"This is my wife Maria Garcia Lopez,"he said stepping into his room and showing his wife to them.

"Nice to meet you Tristan."

Suddenly appearing next to him, Jennifer elbowed him in the side. "Sorry this is sergeant Jennifer March."

"Sergeant March, having a little chat with your commander here,"he added eying his room with curiosity a bit before turning his attention back to her.

"You could say that,"Jennifer said with a big grin on her face as Pat who saw this simply shook her head with a amused look on her face.

"Come on sweetheart, I believe Evans wanted to show your something,"said his wife taking him by his forearm and leading him out the door.

Right before he disappeared down the steps, general Lopez turned around to face them. "Oh, just encase my son doesn't mention it, I want you both in the motel room I rented for my stay here in...what is this placed called again."

"Novac sir,"added Pat leading them down the stairs and past the team of rangers who were protecting the general.

Making sure that the general's foot steps had finally stopped, Daniel quickly closed the door. "Okay, so would you like to explain what the hell is going on?" Asked Jen crossing her arms with a annoyed look on her face.

Ignoring her he walked forward and opened Tristan's fridge, taking out a bottle of whiskey. Instead of pouring himself a shot he drank half the bottle before placing it back down.

"My father is here because of the success we seem to be having out here. He never believed I would amount to anything let alone joining the Special Task Force."

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "Why would he think that about you, your his son?"

Daniel chuckled a bit before gripping the bottle hard in his hand. "Only in name Tristan. You see I have three older siblings. Two of them were my brothers who both died in combat, Michael Jr. and Brian. Both died Hero's death, leader their men into battle as I was always reminded of. My sister, Maria Lopez Persons is only 4 years older than me. She was more like a mother to me than my mom ever was as she was too busy making sure she heard the latest gossip to really care."

"But what does that have to do with your father's attitude towards you?" Asked an even more confused Jen.

"Easy sergeant March. Since I was the youngest and only surviving male, my father wanted me to fallow in his footsteps. And I tried too, but it's hard to leave up to someone as famous as the general bunker buster, not to mention the honorable deaths of my two brothers who were a Major and Lieutenant Colonel. I always had to hear how much better they were than me, or that if Michael or Brian were still alive they could show me a thing or two,"he added taking another drink from the whiskey bottle.

Tristan walked over to his duster and put it on. "So what happen?"

Daniel offered them a sarcastic smile before finishing off the bottle. "Despite my father's misgivings in my abilities he still paid for my scholarship to officer's school at Shady Sands. So when I failed out he told me not to even come back home and cut me off completely. I fell on hard times, gut messed up with jet, psycho, med-x, you name it. And if it wasn't for my sister and Patrica I would either be dead or in jail right now."

"How did they help?" Asked Tristan giving him a serious look.

Daniel ran both of his hands through his messy brown hair before looking back at them. "They put me into a clinic with the followers near Day-glow. Once I finished my rehab I lived with my sister and her husband until they managed to find a position for me at tech school. I soon found brains I never had and in 2 years time I manage to graduate and moved out of their place. After spending a year stuck inside a building repairing old pre-war tech, I wanted to get out in the real world. I joined the military at 20, passed the training, and was reassigned to New Vegas. The rest... you know from there."

Giving them one more last look, Dan sighed heavily and quietly leaving his room. "This is going be a long day sweetheart,"added Tristan giving his girlfriend a somber look. 

Later that night all 6 of them were gathered inside Dan's motel room eating a good meal cooked by Maria Lopez as Patrica was forced to bring her dinning room table into his room.

"So...since I already now about Miss Evans and Mr. Lopez here, I know next to nothing about you two,"replied the general after eating a large piece of brahmin steak.

Jennifer and Tristan both exchanged a small look before he nodded to her."Well I grew up in New Canaan, but we left when I was very young after my family died. I was then picked up by a group of traders and found myself in the town called Gecko, it's much farther north than here."

"Interesting, I hear both of you are first recon snipers... and are the first team to pass the sniper's cross test in 30 years,"added Maria while taking a sip of her wine before turning back to them.

"That is correct Mrs. Lopez."

"No doubt thanks to young man's brilliant mind,"said Michael patting Tristan's shoulder," sorry for the fourth degree but I know all about you two. Before coming I had someone pull a few favors and get me your background info."

Jennifer hated being played. To be honest she didn't like most people to begin with, especially smug, arrogant general's who liked being in complete control.

"So why did you give us the run around, if you already knew everything about us?" She asked trying her best not to sound too disrespectful.

"The general likes to engage people, test them to see how they act under a pressure situations,"said Patrica giving Michael a small head nod before turning back to her own food.

General Lopez smiled back at the female ghoul as he pointed down to his son. "Nothing to say, for yourself."

Jen could see the anger beginning to raise inside him, but instead of saying anything he simply gripped the underside table with his left hand shaking his head no.

"I didn't think so,"he said turning his attention back to Tristan,"do you remember much about your parents?"

Jen could see the sudden change in her boyfriend's attitude as he immediately turned to look the general in the eyes.

"Very little sir. My father died when I was very young, and my mother when I was four. So you will have to forgive me if I don't remember much about them,"Tristan said running a hand through his short brown hair, a sign that she recognize of him being uncomfortable.

The general put down his silverware and gave Tristan his full attention. "I knew your father. Not very well but...he did a couple missions for me. He wasn't hard to forget having the same kind of attitude you seem to have. Although it didn't help that we shared the same first name either,"he added chuckling a bit.

"Is their anything else you can tell me about him?"

Michael shook his head. "No I am sorry sergeant Walker. I am bound by the military act to not release that info until you become an officer. What I will tell you is, he was a good man, and I was sadden to hear of his sudden passing."

Nodding back at the general, Tristan returned to his meal oblivious disinterested in it with Jen watching him push around his baked potato. The rest of the evening was spent talking about Dan's two dead siblings and how proud of what they had become the general was of them. With every passing second she could see the that Daniel was ready to explode with rage, but held it in causing his right to twitch. Looking to her right she could see even Patrica who idolized his father not meeting his eye contact any more when the general helped himself to another shot of vodka.

It was then she felt Tristan's hand reach for hers. Gripping it tightly he turned to look at Daniel one last time before standing up.

"You alright their Walker?" Asked Michael quickly downing another shot of vodka while his wife who was drunk already was grinning like an idiot.

"No, I am not. I realize your my superior in rank, but I have remained silent for too long. You come here unannounced with an attitude so far stuck up your own ass you can't even see straight. Then you disrespect my girlfriend in front of my face and bring up old war stories with out an ending. All of that I can handle, but the way you treat your own flesh and blood, truly makes me want to hit you. Daniel is an important part of our team, and has held his own countless times. While he may not say something to you out of respect or fear, but as his CO I will. It's people like you that are slowly killing the NCR, and you want to know the sad part...you don't even know your doing it,"he said before stabbing his brahmin steak with his knife causing everyone to jump a bit.

Without even thinking Jennifer stood up taking his hand in hers as he led them out of Daniel's room slamming the door shut. Outside in the cool night air Tristan gave the general's ranger guards one last look before walking away from them. Jen knew it was best to let him go and cool down a bit as he gave her one last look disappearing around Jennie May's office and down the street.

Walking inside her own motel room she couldn't help but grin. She loved when he acted like a bad ass although that was something she would never openly tell him. It was then she noticed that her hamm radio was buzzing, tell her that someone was trying to reach them.

Bending down she picked up the receiver. "Agent March here."

"Sergeant March of the special task force?" Asked a voice that she was not familiar with.

"Yes."

"Good, I humble request your team's skills in solving a huge problem that I am having near a newly discovered vault numbered 11. The entrance is near El Dorado Dry Lake but south of 188 trading post."

Jennifer grabbed a nearby pencil and quickly jotted the directions down on a piece of paper. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh sorry I thought I mentioned that already...chief Hanlon. Their will be a small patrol at the old gas station to help guide you to the vault's entrance,"he said ending the call. 

A 1 hour later the STF team was dressed and ready to go waiting at newly discovered vault's wooden entrance. A small camp was set up with army personal made up troopers, rangers and first recon all stationed all around the entrance. Being led inside chief Hanlon's tent they were greeted with the man himself along with two aides who both were busy running around and operating the two radios.

"Thank you for arriving on such short notice,"said Hanlon who stood up from his chair,"things have not gone according to plan here."

Daniel and Patrica exchanged a look of tell us something new before turning back to the chief. "So... would you please tell us what is going on here?" Asked Jennifer in her agitated tone of voice she always seem to have when she wad forced to ask for something.

"Are any of your familiar with vault's and vault-tec in true purpose for them?" He asked giving all them a somber look.

Patrica nodded her head. "Most of the vault's were meant to serve as experiments for the pre-war government's plans to colonize another planet. Only a few were ever designed to be what they promised. A safe haven for a select few to escape the nuclear fire that would rain down upon the world potentially ending all life."

Hanlon offered Patrica a small smile before turning back to them. "Ranger Evans is right. But these vaults are fulled with scores of pre-war tech, information, and devices that we could use now and have been critical to the entire nations rise to power."

"So what seems to be the problem chief?" Asked Tristan crossing his arms while looking down at his fellow STF team mates.

Hanlon sighed heavily and ordered his two aides to leave the tent. Once they were gone he stuck his head out telling the two rangers who were guarding it to not allow anyone inside.

"We discovered this Vault 11 about 5 days ago when a NCR trooper from El Dorado Substation stumbled upon it. 2nd lieutenant Gorobets was first officer on seen and ordered Master sergeant Hernandez to take 10 men inside and find out what they could about the vault. After waiting two days l the sniper officer gathered up another 25 soldiers and ordered his corporal to call me if he didn't return in 2 days. Well those two days have come and gone. Arriving here yesterday I asked my ranger veteran friend Alexander the great to investigate, taking 5 of my most experiences rangers with him into the vault. I had hoped that they would succeed for he has never let me down before, but when Alexander didn't return in a day I knew something had happen to them as well,"he finished explaining to them with a very worried look on his face.

Tristan could see slightly worried faces of his teammates accept Jennifer who was always a little hard to read.

"So basically what your saying is, we are the last ditch effort to find out what has happen to all the soldiers that was sent inside this vault."

Chief Hanlon reached down and pulled out his ranger sequoia. Giving the weapon a hard look he slowly put it down on the nearby table.

"I am not going to lie to you. If you die or take longer than 48 hours we are permanently sealing the vault and marking it as dangerous. We can't take the chance of whatever is inside that vault getting out."

The entire special task force all nodded their head at the Hanlon acknowledging the ultimatum he set for them. Right before leaving Jennifer suddenly turned around.

"Oh Chief Hanlon I do have one small request before we go,"she added giving Tristan a small wink.

Going inside the wooden door they could see the small tunnel which lead to the massive vault door with the small numbers of 11 written on it. The door was closed which was a bad sign since for all of them.

"Alright Pat I want you take point on this mission,"Tristan said looking up at the huge door,"you have the most experience with vaults."

"What makes you say that?" She asked standing next to him and taking off her authority glasses.

"Have you forgot what you said to chief Hanlon a few minutes ago,"added Daniel who was making sure the old vault controls weren't malfunctioning.

Jennifer grinned at Daniel's comment as she joined Pat and Tristan in front of the door. "So my zombie friend, what should be our prime objective?"

Pat rolled her eyes at Jen before giving Dan a brief nod of her head to open the door."Well we want to find any old computer terminals to see if they are still working, but more importantly the overseer's office usually has something of importance inside it."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan for now,"said Tristan taking a step back when the sirens went off,"we head towards the overseer's office all the way looking for survivors or clues about what happen."

Looking up they watched the huge door came out a bit before quickly rolling to the right showing them the entrance into the vault. Since they were going to be inside a confined space inside the vault Jen, Tristan and Patrica all switched their weapons with guns that were better suited for close range fighting. Tristan got a Marksmen carbine with 10 clips, while Jennifer got two 10mm sub-machine guns with 10 clips of ammo. Pat exchanged her cowboy repeater for a 12gauge hunting shotgun, with two 25 shell ammo belts that she wore across her chest as Daniel's custom 5mm assault carbine was perfectly suited for mid and close attacks.

"Do you think it was wise of us to leave our packs at Hanlon's camp?" Asked Dan who ready his carbine for action like the rest of the group.

Patrica stepped over the threshold going up the small flight of stairs. "Maybe, but we have enough food and medical supplies on our person for at least 2 days, so any longer than that then it really won't matter any more,"said Tristan quickly darting inside the room and joining Pat at the top of the stairs.

Looking down they could see 4 skeletons laying on the floor with a computer terminal that had been knocked to the ground with the image on the screen flipping by very fast.

"Well what ever happen to them was a long time ago,"added Jen kicking a few of their bones out of her way joining the rest of them on the small platform.

"Anything on the left or right said?" Asked Tristan who was watching the north door with his marksmen carbine pointed at the entrance.

"This end is blocked by a cave in,"said Daniel returning from behind the right side door that was stuck half-way open.

Pat who was forced to step over a fallen piece of technology shook her head. "Nothing over here, just more debris. Although judging by the state of things around here, it's pretty obvious this vault has gone with our repair for a long time."

Opening the door, Pat once again took the lead stepping into hallway which broke off into two directions, east or west with an open lounge area that lay right in front of them to the north. All along the walls they could see old posters that were torn or falling apart.

"Vote for Nate: He doesn't have any children,"read Jen out load as she had to squint her eyes to read the message.

"Vote Stone for overseer," added Daniel looking at another poster on the nearby wall.

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "Well it appears being overseer in here was something that people didn't want."

"Pat any thoughts?"

Patrica glanced at the many posters before shrugging her shoulders. "Not a clue Walker. But judging by the damage and posters, this vault's experiments had something to due with the overseer."

"Well that just adds to the mystery. Let's split up, this way we can cover more ground. Pat you and Jen take the right side hall, while Dan and I will take the left. If you find anything at all radio us,"he said walking forward and joining Lopez who was about half-way down the hall.

Going inside the clinic both Tristan and Daniel saw scores of medical supplies strewn all over the counter, along with books and a few chemicals. Going father inside the room they spotted another two skeletons laying in corner with a third zipped up inside a body bag.

"What's that?" Asked ensign Lopez putting to some blood on the floor.

Quickly following the blood trail outside the side door they spotted a large pool of blood, but nothing else in the middle of the hall way.

"Hey guys we found some blood but no body,"said Tristan into his radio.

"Roger that, the bathrooms were clean although we did find a large amount of animal bones in the ladies room,"added Jennifer back to them.

Putting his radio back, they continued their journey down the hall-way until they reached a dead end with their only option was to go right. Taking the right they could see the lights in this section of the hall were damaged as they kept flickering in and out.

"I know this might not be the best time,"replied Daniel opening the door of the side room," but I never got to thank you for sticking up for me."

Walking inside the classroom, Tristan lifted up a ruined book with his carbine that had some type of slim all over it. "Don't mention it man. Hell my parents died when I was young but having parents who never cared is probably worse."

"True...I just don't know any more,"he said looking through the teachers desk finding nothing but ruined office supplies.

Walking through the desks he placed a hand on his shoulder."You here now and that's what is important. You have a sister that cares about you, friends, a job, and a girlfriend. You will be find my friend."

It was after Daniel smiled back at him when they both felt like they were being watched. Turning their heads slowly they both brought up their carbines and aimed them at the door. A pair of red eyes could be seen but in a flash it was gone quietly disappearing down the hall way before they could reach the door way.

"Heads up, we spotted something running down the hall,"said Daniel into his radio as he and Tristan walked down the hall and turned right towards the stairs.

Meanwhile Patrica and Jennifer had just completed their clearing of the bathrooms and the kitchen area on the top floor when they received Daniel's radio call.

"What exactly did you see?" Asked Jen in an irritated tone descended down a flight of stairs.

"A pair of red eyes, but in a flash it was gone before we could even reach the door way,"added Tristan.

Jen and Pat both exchanged confused looks before spotting a severed arm near the door of a computer room. The lights in the room were out with only the few computer monitors that were still working lighting up parts of the room.

"Well if I wasn't a bit disturbed by lights and eerie feeling I get being inside this vault, I am now,"said Jen entering the computer room when suddenly she heard something click beneath her foot.

Without warning a piece of metal came down and struck her right in the chest sending her backwards and knocking both of them to the ground. Jen was having a hard time breath with all the wind having been knocked out of her.

"That fucking hurts,"she said in pain holding her chest.

"Any serious damage smooth skin?" Asked Patrica getting up to her feet and offering her hand to her.

Shaking her head she looked down to see that her assassin suit absorbed most of the blow although their was two small holes in armor were the spikes had struck.

"I'll live, although I am a little sore,"she added gently moving the piece of metal booby trap aside and entering the barely lite computer room.

Patrica quickly fallowed behind closely examining a few of the screens finding most of them locked or damaged.

"Now was this before or after you intercourse with staff sergeant Walker?"

Even with the dimmed lights in the computer she could tell that Jennifer was blushing a little as the Asian woman turned to look at her.

"I'd never said anything like that,"she fired back quickly.

Patrica chuckled to herself. "Please March. I saw the satisfied looks you both had on your faces. I may be a ghoul now, but you forget I was once human, and I still remember what that feels like."

Instead of arguing even more with her Jennifer simply turned away with a small grin on her face. "So...how good was he?"

Jennifer choose to ignore her last comment and instead found a working computer terminal that had one few messages on it. After reading the messages she was able to get a better grasp of what was happening in the vault 11.

"Hey Tristan and Daniel it looks like the vault dwellers apparently banned together in groups called blocs for voting rights as it appears the something or someone was forcing them to sacrifice their overseer every year,"said Jen into her radio while letting Pat read the same thing she had just read.

"That's all well and good but right now we have more pressing matters hon. We found a body near the living quarters door,"said Tristan into his radio.

Jogging forward Patrica and Jennifer reached the stairs and took them down to see both Tristan and Daniel standing over a body. Looking down they could see the person's upper half had been ripped to shreds with their ribcage sticking out, while their head had been repeatedly smashed against the nearby wall crushing the skull into pieces.

"I will see if I can try and find any dog tags,"said Tristan bending down and getting a closer look at the mutilated corpse.

It was then Patrica noticed the something sticking out from under the dead bodies thigh. Bending down she pulled out a .357 magnum covered in some kind of goo.

"Well this looks like a ranger gun,"she said rubbing part of the goo to find the ranger symbol on the revolver part.

"Your hunch is right,"replied Tristan taking out his machete and raising the blood covered dog tags up in the air to read them better.

"Ranger Eva Jones, 31 from the Hub."

Dropping the dog tag back down the ground they all turned their attention towards the living quarters door.

"Something is here down here, so everyone stay sharp,"added Tristan heading towards the door.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	12. A Nightmare of Pain

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 11

A Nightmare of Pain

As soon as they entered the living quarters they were greeted with a horrible smell that made their eyes water. Inside a large common room they could see even more shell casings on the floor with bullet holes all along the walls. A greenish brown slim was present on all of the furniture, books, and old pre-war debris that was strewn all over the floor.

"God what is that smell?" Asked Daniel putting his hand over his mouth trying not to throw up.

Even for Tristan the smell was becoming a bit overwhelming as he reached down and grabbed a swing of his water from his canteen bitterly tasting the odor. Going around the corner they could see three doors with two of them label men and women dorms and the front door labeled admin.

"Our best bet is the admin one, since it will lead us to the overseer's office directly,"stated Pat moving forward and touching the panel near the door to open it.

The door only went up a foot before malfunctioning, as three grenades dropped from the ceiling right in front of Jennifer's feet.

"Grenade!" She yelled kicking one of the grenades under the admin door while running away from the grenades with Tristan.

Patrica pushed Daniel over the side of an overturned couch before she dove behind a old book case in the left corner. Running together, Tristan grabbed Jennifer from behind and used his body to shield her while they both dove to the ground.

The grenades went off with a loud explosion that sent debris and slim everywhere. A few seconds later Tristan finally lifted his head up.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked coughing slightly throw the smoke the grenade had caused.

Patrica stood up covered in books and slim but nodded her head back at him. Daniel slowly stood up with his helmet's shield destroyed along with pieces of metal jammed in the top part. Taking it off and tossing it aside he gave Tristan a thumbs up.

"Um sweetie, your still on top of me,"whispered Jen who turned around to look up at him.

"Oh I hadn't notice,"he added winking back at her and helping her back up.

Looking at the admin door they realized their was no way of opening any farther now that the controls had been fried by the booby trap.

"Okay, I don't like, it but we are going to have to split up. Me and Dan will take the man's dorm while Jen and Pat take the woman's."

With each group going in separate directions Daniel took point reaching the small hall-way first. Going inside the first room they found nothing but a bunch of over turned dressers and rotten beds all covered in that same nasty greenish/yellow slim.

"The sooner we get out of here the better,"added Daniel coming out of the room and entering the next room which was opposite of the one they had just entered.

As soon as Daniel entered the room he felt something sharp stab him in the neck. Turning around he saw some type of plant that reached the ceiling of the room. Staggering from the blow Daniel didn't have time to react when the plant reared back to shoot another set of bards at his direction.

"Dan!" Yelled Tristan charging forward and tackling Lopez to the ground.

The bards missed the both of them by mere inches. Popping back up, Tristan pulled out his machete and swung across his body cutting off the plant at the root.

The plant let out some type of scream before shriving up on the nearby bed quickly turning a deep purple color which quickly melted through the bed and concrete below.

"Dan, How do you feel?" He asked bending down to look at his wound.

Reaching up he pulled out the three bards that had stuck inside his neck. "To be honest, I am okay."

Going inside his green duster Tristan pulled out his small first aid kit. Finding the small amount of anti-venom inside it he quickly gave it to the young ensign.

"Do you think this is necessary?" He asked rubbing the side of his neck were the bards had been only moments ago.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't want to take any chances though."

"Ladies be on the look out... Daniel was just attacked by some type of plant that can shoot these barbs at you."

"Fuck! How bad is Daniel wounded?" Asked the concerned voice of ranger Evans.

Tristan gave the sluggish looking Lopez one last look before he gave him a thumbs up. "A little woozy but hopefully the anti-venom will work. Don't worry I will be keeping a close eye on him."

"Alright keep us updated if he get any worse and will come back."

This time Tristan took point leaving the dorm and going down the hall until they came across some type of barrier that was made of that same slime they had encountered all inside the living quarters area.

Bringing his carbine up he rammed his but end of his gun into the barrier finding it hard as stone. "Well it looks like we are going down,"added Tristan pointing to the stairs that was to their right.

"Lopez, how you holding up?" He asked looking behind to see that Hispanic man was sweating and looking a bit pale.

"My head is killing me, but that always happens when I take anti-venom. I am slightly allergic too it,"he said reaching up and wiping some sweat away from his brow.

Reaching the floor they could see hallway went down a bit before turning left towards the woman's side with the only other way being another hall about 50 feet away from them.

Walking down the hall, Tristan spotted a rather large shutter door that was open. Leaning around the corner he spotted someone kneeling down in the middle of the floor.

"Dan, someone is in there,"he said whispering to the man,"be ready for anything."

Nodding back at him, they both slowly entered the room. Coming closer they could see all the lights were out in the room with only the lights from the hall exposing a small portion of the room. Judging by the person's cloths they could see they were wearing an NCR armor although it was torn at several places with blood and other kinds of grime all over it. Inching closer with their guns at the ready, they could finally see what it was doing. Their was another body on the ground, although it wasn't moving. The person above it was reaching down and pulling parts of the body apart before shoving it into it's mouth.

"Tristan, we found some type of dead mutant creature,"said Jennifer's voice through their radios immediately making the thing turn around to face them.

The creature had dark red eyes with sores and other legions all over it's exposed parts of it's body while it's skin was a sickly purplish yellow color. It had blood all over it's mouth area along with a severed arm in it's hands before slowly standing up, dropping the arm to the ground.

"Stand down now or I will put you down!" Tristan warning the person while looking through his scope and aiming at the mutated woman's forehead.

The mutated woman simply smiled back at them before charging. She was fast and with two steps barely a foot away from Tristan who fired one shot hitting her right in the middle of the forehead. Stepping aside he let her body skid past him inside the hallway they had just come from.

Instantly three sets of red eyes appeared in the dark all turning at Tristan. Growling and screaming could be heard getting closer and closer from rooms above them telling him more of them were coming their way.

"Lopez lets move" He said to his fellow STF agent.

But instead of say anything he heard his friend shout in pain before dropping to both knees with his heads on his head.

"Daniel!" He yelled when suddenly he spotted another mutated person wearing a vault 11 uniform come charging at him.

Taking quickly aim he fired three times hitting it once in the chest, throat and mouth. The creature instantly dropped to the ground but was quickly replaced with another mutant right behind it. Bringing his gun forward Tristan struck the mutant in the head with his butt end of his carbine, knocking it to the ground. Turning around he barely had time to fire a few shots at another incoming mutant hitting it twice in the thighs and stomach. Instead of dropping to the ground, the mutant ignored his wounds and took another swipe at him. Step backwards to avoid the attack Tristan Tripped over the other mutant he had sent to the ground. Hitting the ground he lost control of his marksmen carbine which was sent skidding on the ground behind him.

"Shit!" He said reaching for his 9mm pistol when the creature on the ground grabbed a hold of his shoe.

Kicking the mutant in the face a few times he finally managed to free himself. Looking up Tristan spotted the third creature growing down at him with it's claws raised high above it's head.

"Go to hell!" He said before firing two shots into it's head, exploding it into pieces.

The lifeless body of the dead mutant fell onto of second mutant who with a bloody face was still crawling towards him. Standing up he fired three shots into the creatures head, ending it's movements. Putting his 9mm away and finding his marksmen carbine Tristan raced over to Daniel who seem to be even in more agony than before.

"What's wrong Dan?"

"My head... it feels like my blood is burning from the inside,"he said closing his eyes in pain again.

"Come on,"he said putting his arm around his shoulder,"I am not leaving you behind."

Walking towards the door, Tristan was just about to enter the hallway when Daniel stopped and pushed Tristan completely in the hall and closed the metal shutter behind him.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing?" He asked looking through the small glass window the shutter had.

"I am turning into one of those monsters. I can feel it inside my body."

Tristan shook his head. "No will find a way to stop it from changing you."

Daniel chuckled a bit. "I doubt it... all I would do is slow you down,"he said cringing in pain before collapsing on the ground once more.

"Dan, Daniel, Ensign Lopez!" He shouted banging on the metal shutters even with the sounds of more mutants getting closer and closer.

Suddenly Daniel appeared at the window once more. His eyes were turning a red color as his body was shaking violently when with out warning he punched his hand through the glass that was separating them, forcing Tristan to back away from the shutter.

"Go, damn it, go!"

Looking to his right Tristan spotted another mutant coming off the stairs, firing two shots which hit the creature once in the chest and eye. Another mutant appeared right behind it's fallen comrade and came charging down the hall. Back peddling he fired once more taking off the top part of the dead man's head. Grabbing a grenade off his back part of his belt Tristan chucked it towards the landing platform, accidentally hitting another creature in the shoulder.

Two more mutants came charging down the hall at Tristan when the grenade went off, sending mutant parts up in the air while knocking the two charging mutants off their feet. Looking down he could see they both had lost their two legs but were none the less still crawling at him as fast as they could. Taking aim he fired two shots into each of their brains killing both of them.

"Tristan, Daniel were under attack by some type of creatures, like feral ghouls,"said Jennifer in a panicking voice with sound of weapons fire in the background.

"Like wise March,"he said reloading another 20 round clip into his carbine,"I can hear you guys. Take the corner to the right and will meet up in the middle."

Running towards the hallway he could see their was a dead end only 20 feet down with a side storage room being the only door. Shaking his head in frustration for telling his team to fallow him into a dead end, he ready his marksmen carbine for the next wave of mutant attack.

Rounding the corner Jennifer reloaded both of her two 10mm sub machine guns while Patrica pumped her hunting shot gun exploding another mutant's head as the shell that ejected from her gun nearly hit her in the side of her face. Turning her head around she spotted her boyfriend firing his carbine at a fresh wave of mutants.

"Jen, lets fucking go!" Shouted Patrica to her as she emptied both of her clips into the oncoming creatures dropping 5 of them before she started sprinting down the hall.

Reaching Tristan they quickly turned back around. "Where is Daniel?" Asked Pat grabbing her grenade launcher and firing a round in the middle of oncoming mutants.

The explosion sent several limbs and body parts in the air. "Those bards infected him with the same thing that seems to have driven the NCR and vault dwellers into these creatures."

Even with the fire fight that was going she could see the painful expression he had on his face after telling them of this devastating news. Reloading her 10mm SMG's Jennifer fired again hitting 2 mutants in the face with scores of bullets.

"They just keep coming!" She shouted noticing another 4 mutants quickly replaced the two dead ones.

"We can't stay here!"Yelled Pat who finally finished reloading her hunting shot gun and blew hole in a mutant's chest with part of shell hitting another two mutants in head and chest, dropping both of them to the ground.

"Lets move, now!" Shouted Tristan urging them to move down the hall.

With all of them backpedaling and firing at the constant wave of mutants they finally reached the storage room door. Thankfully the door opened right away allowing them inside. Once inside Patrica immediately hit the doors control to close it again.

"Damn it Walker, were trapped in here,"said Pat looking around the ruined shelves that had random pieces of supplies along with a few fridges in the corner.

Jen could see that Tristan was thinking hard but still had that same confident look on his face. "I know that, but if we stayed out there right now we would be dead Evans."

Looking behind herself, she could see that Pat knew this was their only option, although finding the news about Daniel probably was hard on her. While he wasn't dead yet, none of them new how long it would take before he became like the others outside the door.

Looking around the storage Jen could see that ranger Evans was right. Their was no other way for them to escape they could see.

"Come on lets check to see if there is a vent shaft or something,"replied Tristan walking away from the metal door with the mutants on the outside pounding and screaming behind it.

After 5 minutes of lifting up downed shelves and coffee tables, they indeed found a small vent shaft but found the same kind of slim that had blocked the admin door a floor up. Looking around they each grabbed a small object and attempted to knocked down the harden goo.

"Shit, it's not working!" Shouted Jen tossing two throwing knives at the slim only to have them bounce right off it.

It was then they noticed their was a different sound echoing against the door. Dropping the old fire extinguisher he had, Tristan edged closer to the metal door.

"What is that?" Asked Jen who was right beside him while Patrica still in the back part of the storage room.

Suddenly a fire ax head appeared sticking through the door, causing them to jump in surprise. "Fuck, find something to brace the door with,"said Tristan grabbing one of the nearby shelves and began pushing it towards the door.

Jennifer immediately grabbed a small coffee table and put it up against the bottom part of the door just as another two ax heads appeared sticking through the door.

"Hurry up Tristan!" She shouted when a mutated NCR soldiers hand appeared and grabbed Jennifer's left forearm dragging it through the small hole they had made.

In a flash Jen felt her body hit the hard metal door, only stopping because of her shoulder wouldn't fit through the hole. A second later she felt one of the creatures bit her causing her to scream in pain. Tristan stopped what he was doing and immediately grabbed a small pole off the ground and rammed int through the hole, making it go through the creatures neck. The feral solider let her go, allowing her to pull her arm back through the hole once more.

Using most of his strength, Tristan managed to tip the metal shelf over causing it fall on a slant blocking the door at the same time. Grabbing a few heavy boxes he immediately began stacking them on top of the coffee table Jen had set up a few moments earlier.

Looking down at her bite wound, she could see the mutant had bitten all the way down to the bone.

"Pat get that fucking vent open now!" Yelled Tristan once more as they tried once again to stop the creatures from getting in.

Grabbing what little hair she had left on her head, Patrica looked down. It was then she spotted her grenade launcher and pulled it out. Loading a fresh round into the launcher she grabbed her helmet off the nearby desk and put it back on.

"Brace yourselves,"she said stepping back away from the vent shaft and fired the grenade shot at the slim.

Bending down and putting her hands over her head they heard the grenade impact the slim causing debris to go flying everywhere. Taking her hands off her head, they could see Patrica still standing their with her advanced combat armor blackened and damaged from absorbing most of the explosion. Shaking her head the ghoul took off her helmet and armor plating but when she tried to walk Patrica stumbled a bit before crashing into another shelf.

"Did it work?" Asked Jennifer looking past the burnt metal and books that littered the floor all around them to see the vent was indeed open.

"Let's move,"added Tristan as they both moved away from the door.

Bending down he helped a woozy Patrica get to her knees. "On your feet Evans!"

Grabbing her hunting shotgun, she fallowed Jennifer inside the vent shaft with Tristan bringing up the rear. Giving one last look at the mutants he spotted they were about to break through the door any moment. Grabbing his second to last grenade, Tristan pulled the pin slightly out of delaying the explosive charge for a little while before he fallowed Pat inside the vent.

"Let's hope this doesn't lead to another dead end,"said Jen taking the right bend in the vent when they all felt the explosion of the grenade rock the vent shaft.

After crawling around for a minute, sergeant March began to notice that they were going up a slight angle. While that meant this vent did lead somewhere, it also made the climb harder on her injured wrist causing her to wince in pain.

"I can see some light!" She yelled crawling even faster as a fresh wave of adrenaline surged inside her veins.

Popping her head out of the vent, she was immediately greeted with a person dressed in metal armor pointing a flamer at them.

"Identify yourselves,"the person said through his metal helmet lowering his flamer even closer to face.

"Special Task Force agent sergeant March."

The person flipped open the shield on his helmet. "Jennifer March?"

"Yeah...wait you sound familiar to me,"she said climbing out the vent and allowing Patrica and Tristan to fallow suit.

Tristan quickly dusted himself off before turning up to look at those familiar eyes. "Gorobets, your alive?"

The second lieutenant nodded back at him. "Glad to see you are too staff sergeant Walker."

" I really don't think this is the best place to be standing around and talking!" Yelled Patrica who was still having problems from hearing after the explosion inside the storage room.

2nd lieutenant Gorobets nodded his head in agreement. "Good point... fallow me."

Sprinting down the hall, they quickly turned right before noticing the large office that had laser beams near the windows and front door protecting it. John reached the nearby computer terminal and quickly put in the password lowering the beams.

"Hurry, get inside now!" He shouted opening the door for the three of them to run inside.

Slamming the door shut he entered in the password once more to raise the laser beams just as a couple mutants were sliced into pieces by the beams turning on. All of them were breathing hard from running for their lives not to mention the shock of nearly dieing a few dozen times. Patrica spotted the couch and took that moment to collapse on it.

"I can't believe you guys made it through that wave of zombies,"added Gorobets taking off his helmet and setting down the flamer he was wielding.

"Not all of us did,"said Tristan leading Jennifer over to the second couch the overseer's office had in it and began to bandage up her bite wound.

"I am sorry for you loss,"said John lowering his head a bit.

At this Patrica raised her head up. "Daniel isn't dead yet. He's just...,"but instead of finishing she simply trailed off in silence.

John held up his hands. "I am sorry miss. It's just in the past few days I have watched every member of my team either die or become one of those zombies out their."

Bending down Tristan gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the forehead before making his way over to his former sniper instructor. Taking a drink of his water and grabbing some dried brahmin jerky he sat in front of him.

"What is going on here?" He asked giving him a serious look.

John sighed heavily. "To be honest... I really don't know. When Master Sergeant Hernandez's team didn't return we entered the vault. It was then we found clues about what really happen to the original vault dwellers. That they were forced to sacrifice a person every year or else computer that controlled everything inside here would kill them all. It was when we entered the living quarters area we were attacked by those zombies out their. Most of them were wearing old vault suits but a few had NCR armor on. Well it was only a matter of time before my entire team was either dead or turning into those horrible beasts. That was when the rangers made it this far too, being lead by a ranger veteran Alexander the great."

Tristan looked around the tattered office but couldn't find any more bodies. "Where is the veteran?"

Gorobets ran a hand through his hair before looking back at him. "By the time his team had arrived they were down to 2 people who could still fight with a third serious wounded. We had to sit here and watch as she slowly turned into one of those damned monsters before Alexander ended her life with a shot to the head. It was then he came up with a plan to go to the Atrium to try and find the overseer's password that has locked down the main terminal here,"he added pointing to the computer terminal that was behind him.

"Let me guess...they never came back,"said Jennifer wincing a bit from the pain in her arm was causing her.

"Right you are my friend. That was about...4 hours ago when I heard the last shot echoing from the atrium which is right down the hall."

Tristan turned to look at Jen then back at the lieutenant. "Do you know how long it takes for the infection to set in?"

Jennifer stood up with a concerned look on her face. "Give or take two hours. It depends on where the infection gets in. But what I do know is after about 12 hours is when the victim loses all control over their body, and that's when you only have a few more hours before they completely lose all brain function."

"What do you mean lose control of your body?" Asked Jen holding her bite wound.

Gorobets shook his head. "I really don't know now. But there is something that is controlling all of these damn zombies. Like I knew their was someone else in the vault when the creatures immediately stopped bothering me and raced up the admin section. That tells me their some kind of master or mother creature giving them direction."

"That's all well and good but... what do we do now?" Asked Pat opening her eyes and sitting up. 

4 hours later the four of them were still inside the overseer's office trying to devise a plan in getting to the atrium to find the overseer's password with out being eaten to death. They were able to stop Jen's turning by giving her sedatives like med-x, psycho, buffout, and jet every hour with an increase dosage to so that her body could never get use to it.

"Listen, I don't care what you say,"said Patrica who was pacing back and forth,"the moment we get about half-way down that damn hall, they will swarm us and will all end up dead."

Gorobets grabbed a hold of his short dirty blonde hair. "Don't you think I don't know that. But as you told me earlier we are on tight schedule as it, not to mention you have two of your crew getting ready to join those monsters at their in a few hours."

"You don't think I don't know that you fuck! We won't do them any good if we wind up dead ourselves!" She shouted back by grabbing the nearby empty whiskey bottle and tossing it against the nearby wall.

Tristan knew that everything was riding on their decisions here, not to mention the fate of his girlfriend who was remaining very quite, which was even strange for him. Sitting down he put his arm around her drawling her close him. Even with all that happen he never once saw her ever get scared or even flinch with what lieutenant Gorobets had told her about how long she had.

"How are you holding up?" He asked in a whisper as Pat and John both had finally stopped arguing.

"About as good as you can be knowing there is a deadly infection inside you and will turn you into some kind of zombie creature I read in those pre-war books,"she said looking up at him with a worried expression across her face.

"I going to find a way to save you, even if kills me,"he said looking directly into her eyes.

Jennifer smiled back up at him. "I know my general. You will never give up. It's what keeping me from giving in... and the combination of drugs takes,"she added making both of them laughing a bit.

Standing up Tristan cleared his throat to get their attention. "I think by now we have run out of options and time. Whether we like it or not, we have to move. The atrium has two floors right?"

Gorobets nodded his head bringing up a small map of the entire vault and putting in on the table. "Yes, although the first floor is a lot bigger with the second floor really is just another small viewing platform."

"I know that look Walker,"said Pat stepping next to him,"you have plan."

Tristan grinned back at her. "It's crazy but right now we have much of a choice. The atrium and it's walk ways back circle back here on the second floor. I think if we have both you and 2nd lieutenant Gorobets guard our escape back to the office. Me and Jen will then go on the first floor checking for the veteran's group exposing ourselves."

"No, that's insane I won't let you do that,"replied John shaking his head at Tristan.

"No disrespect sir, but I wasn't asking you."

Gathering up their weapons and ammo, they prepared themselves to lowering the security beams and charge down the hall.

"Remember... we don't want to spend no more than 5 minutes out their. Anything longer we make a break back here,"Tristan said setting his first recon sniper watch to a 5 minute timer.

Right before Gorobets dropped the beams, Jen reached out and stopped him. "Wait, something isn't right. It's too quiet."

It was then they all finally noticed that the usually sounds of the mutants shouting and running around had all stopped. Looking through the side and front windows they saw nothing on either hallway as well.

"I don't like this, Its like their bating us...setting a trap,"added Gorobets with a worried look on his face.

Tristan had to agree with the 2nd lieutenant as he took a deep breath."Well I guess this proves your theory of a master that is controlling them."

"So what do we do now then?" Asked Patrica pumping her shotgun.

"We just be extra careful."

And with that all four of them exited the overseer's office. Looking around they cleared both hallways before moving down the southern one moving as fast as they could while at the same time trying to make as little as much noise as possible. Turning right they finally reached the second floor balcony platform that over looked the lower atrium.

John quickly stopped in front of the hallway they had just came down, while Jen, Tristan and Patrica silently moved father down the balcony reaching the eastern hallway. Right before Tristan and Jennifer could go past her, Patrica reached out and gave each of their shoulders a squeeze.

Giving her one last look, they move across the balcony an finally spotted the dead veteran and his two rangers in the right corner beneath them. Looking down they saw the small fire ladder that was still hanging over the balcony. Unfortunately the ladder was broken about 3 feet from the ground, meaning they would have to jump up in order to get back up.

Going down the ladder first Tristan gently dropped down on top of the a wooden desk. Hopping off the desk Tristan quickly surveyed the area for any hostiles. Finding nothing, he waved his hand up at Jen who quickly climbed down the ladder and landed on the desk as well. Backing up Tristan and Jennifer both moved closer to the right corner while pointing their guns at the two different entrances on the lower level of the atrium.

Reaching the bodies, Jen began to search the veteran for anything useful. Looking through his pack he had on, she found a small piece of paper that she quickly read.

"This is a memo of the last meeting the vault dwellers had, it's got the password for the overseer on it,"she whispered to him putting it back inside the pack when suddenly she stopped.

Looking down he could see the same look that Daniel had on his face when he was overcome with pain and eventually transformed.

"Their coming,"she said gripping her head,"I can feel the masters call in my head."

"Jen take your sedative!" He yelled dropping down to one knee while still looking at two entrances for the on coming mutants.

Shaking she tried to inject yourself but missed and stabbed the dead veteran rangers body instead. "Jen!" He screamed gripping her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes began to turn a reddish color as she gripping his forearms even tighter. "I...I... lov... y...,"she tried to say before the grip on his forearms began to start hurting him, forcing Tristan to drop his marksmen carbine to the ground.

Jennifer grinned in sick pleasure when suddenly she let him go. With out saying a word Tristan watched his girlfriend sprinted down the left side of the section of the atrium and disappeared into the maintenance section of the vault.

Sitting up Tristan put his hand down and accidentally cut his glove on something. Looking down he could see a worn katana sword that was still being held inside the Alexander's dead hand. Grabbing the sheath and the sword Tristan put it next to his machete and slinging the pack Jen had been searching over his back.

"Enemy spotted!" Yelled Patrica into her radio.

A moment later he could hear the sounds of shot gun shells being fired along with the sound of Gorobets flamer burning mutants to a crisp. Dropping to one knee Tristan carefully looked through marksmen carbine's scope, waiting for the fresh wave of mutants to come charging in.

As soon as the first creature appeared inside the atrium, Tristan fired a shot hitting the zombie right in the head. The hollow point projectile exploded the zombies head into a bloody mess, instantly dropping the body to the floor.

Using the anger and pain he felt from watching his girlfriend turn into one of those monsters, Tristan went back and forth between both entrances firing one shot each, hitting a mutant every time in the head. Emptying a clip with in 30 seconds, Tristan quickly reloaded another hollow point clip into his carbine and started up again. By the time he was onto his 4th clip Tristan had managed to make a small pile up of dead mutant bodies in front of each entrance forcing the other creatures to climb over the top of them.

"Tristan let's go, your time is up!" Yelled Pat into his radio finally bringing him out of his small trance he was in.

Putting his carbine over his right shoulder, Tristan grabbed his 9mm pistol in his right hand while wielding the dead ranger's katana in his left hand. Running forward he fired several shots killing three zombies who had managed to climb over their own dead. Firing the rest of his clip Tristan mange to kill another 2 more zombies before hitting another three in the chest and legs. Hopping on the desk he swung his katana forward cutting the head off one zombie. Bringing his katana up at and angle Tristan swung down twice cutting two more zombies in half along their shoulders.

"Hurry the hell up, I am running out of flame here!" Shouted John switching to his reserve tank of fuel.

Jumping up Tristan climbed up the fire ladder as fast as he could barely pulling his legs out of the way of a mutant who swung at him with a lead pipe, missing him by inches. Reaching the top platform Tristan put away the katana and grabbed his last grenade a plasma grenade.

"Let's roll out!" He yelled dropping the grenade over the platform down below.

The greenish explosion ripped apart any monster that was with in 6 feet of the grenade while at the same time destroying the old fire ladder completely.

Grabbing his carbine Tristan quickly rejoined Pat who was firing with her .357 magnum, killing a mutant who got with in 2 feet of her. Forced to reload Tristan fired two shots killing another 2 more mutants right before they could tackled Evans.

Wiping the blood off her face and chest, she turned to look at him. "Where's sergeant March?"

Tristan simply shook his head. "Gorobets lets move!"

Charging down the hall, Patrica and Tristan led the way while John backpedaled spraying fire the whole way to cover their rear. Rounding the corner they killed another 5 more zombies before sprinting down the hall. Reaching the overseer's office John punched in the password lowering the security beams once more giving them access.

"Get in!"

Tristan turned and fired his last 8 shot of .556 ammo giving them time to get inside before he turned and dove back inside just when John turned the beams back on once more.

"Tristan, do you know the password?" Asked Gorobets who was already running towards the overseer's computer terminal.

"Yes sir,"he said taking off the pack and finding the letter,"it's Betty."

As John began to search through the programs on the now working terminal Tristan took a moment to collect himself. Reaching up he took off his first recon beret and gripped his head with both hands. Looking up briefly, he knew that Patrica wanted to say something to him but thought better of it. Instead, she reached out and patted his shoulder before walking away from and joining the 2nd lieutenant.

Barely a few minutes in they felt a small power surge go through out the entire vault causing the security beams to go out for a few seconds before coming back on. Right when he was about to ask what the hell happen a deep electronic voice started talking.

"Power anomalies subsidizing. Error, power flow erupted through out sections 1,2,3,6, 7,8, and 9,. Danger... a threat level omega radiation level has been detected inside reactor room. Requesting immediate flush team. Error, communications off line. Damage to entire core network. Main hub functioning inside laboratory 10-A. Warning, a biological pathogen has been detected on all levels below section 4. Vote; All citizens of Vault 11 are requested to meet inside the atrium to vote for the new overseer. Solution; currently the vault 11 is 110.6 years over due for their sacrifice. Error, a threat level alpha pathogen has been detected inside sacrificial chamber. Please make connect with vault tec headquarters to resolve this issue."

Tristan, Pat, and Gorobets all looked at each other with a confused look on their faces, until Evans snapped her fingers.

"It's the vault's mainframe coming back online."

"Quick ask it a question?" Asked John with an exited look on his face.

Patrica cleared her throat before talking. "Computer tells us about the biological pathogen?"

Suddenly the lights dimmed a bit inside the office. "Negative, only the overseer can ask questions."

"Okay lets just play along for now,"said Tristan standing back up,"I vote for 2nd lieutenant John Gorobets."

John turned and looked at him with a surprise look on his face. "I also vote for myself 2nd lieutenant John Gorobets."

Just when Patrica was about to vote, the computer cut her off. "A third vote is not need. Let the records show that 2nd lieutenant John Gorobets has become the new Overseer on May 10th 2275."

"Okay computer, what can you tells us about the biological pathogen?"

"Question is too specific."

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee before pointing at Gorobets. "Sir, ask it about how it was created?"

"Computer, how did the pathogen spread through out the vault?"

Their was a long pause before the lights once again dimmed. "Approximately 111.4 years ago the election of Katherine Stone as overseer caused political upheaval throughout the vault. Small groups of citizens began attacking each other, each group attempting to gain control of the vault. One group called themselves the medical block had a secret weapon. Pathogen H4N8 was to be pumped into the oxygen scrubbers giving them the upper hand in the bloody civil war inside the vault. But due to human error in calculations the pathogen spread faster than they could control and soon the entire vault was consumed. Last records show that 98% of original citizens had been infected or were dead."

"Ask it if there is a cure,"said Patrica looking at Tristan than back at Gorobets.

"Processing request,"said the computer despite the fact the lieutenant had not said anything,"results. Pathogen H4N8 primary objective is to change the chemical signals that the brain sends to the body by turn the body into a massive carrier of infection. A simple toxin mixed with anti-bodies and a sedative will reverse the affect on all of those people who get treated before a complete transformation takes place."

Gorobets sighed heavily. "What will happen to those who are already past that point?"

"Death will occur. At that stage of development, the pathogen has completely taken over the brain, damming the host down to basic instincts. Once the cure enters their blood stream it will react violently to them causing them to bleed inside out, with their brain explodes inside the hosts on skull."

Tristan began pacing back and forth trying to think of what they could use as a powerful toxin. "We need something like venom, or radscorpion poison."

In a flash John hopped out of his seat and skidded on his knees to grabbed the pack on the floor. Taking out pieces of equipment he finally found what he was look for. A necklace of giant radscorpion poison glands as he placed them on the table.

"I remember the veteran Alexander who had them around his neck as trophy putting them inside his pack before they left here."

Tristan slammed his right fist into his left palm. "We just need an area to mix and distribute the cure throughout the vault."

"Scanning... Lab 10-A still has power along with everything you will need to make the cure. Warning increase power flow will draw the attention of the large mutantion inside the sacrificial chamber, recommend a diversion before proceeding with cure up load,"said the computer to each of them.

Without even thinking Tristan grabbed one of the poison glands off the necklace. Taking off his machete and katana he placed them on the coffee table.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" Asked a confused Patrica who had come to look at his two melee weapons.

Crushing the venom gland Tristan began to coat the two melee weapons in the poison. Taking what little was left of the poison he added it to his last shot of med-x he had on him. Taking off his green duster, marksmen carbine and first recon beret, Tristan calmly set them down on the couch behind.

"Staff sergeant Walker, what the fuck are you doing?" Asked Pat who had grabbed him by the forearm and spun him around to get his attention.

"Listen Evans, you heard the computer. The moment you start making that cure, that thing inside the chamber is going to send everything at you. We need a diversion and that's me."

Patrica shook her head. "No that's crazy, their rip you to sherds if not infect you first!"

Tristan bent down and grabbed both of his melee weapons sheathing them. "I know that. I also know I am not a melee weapon expert... that's Jen. But, I like to think I can give you at least 5 minutes before I die. And besides I think these venom mixture will give me a chance against the pathogen, if only for a little bit."

"I still don't like,"said Pat shaking her head,"but...it's the only chance we have to save Dan and Jen."

Gorobets gave Tristan a serious look before he started talking off the metal armor he had on, leaving him dressed in his dirty first recon survival armor. Grabbing Patrica's hunting shotgun that only had 8 shots left he turned to look at the computer monitor.

"We are ready computer."

Suddenly the overseer's desk began to move upwards showing a the hidden sacrificial chamber beneath it. Going down the stairs they could hear increase activity of mutants that were now banging even harder on the walls. Right before they could reach the first door their was another side door to the right that could only open from the inside.

"Opening the 10-A lab hallway door,"said the computer letting the metal door slowly swing up to them.

"Don't,"said Tristan holding up his hand to them,"just get the cure in as fast as you can. Everything is riding on your success." 

Tristan watched as the door behind them closed leaving him to walk alone down the narrow hall way that was in front of him. Reaching down he loaded his last 20 round 9mm clip into his custom pistol before he started his approach. The farther he got into the hallway the more of that nasty slim he could see, along with what look like some kind of grayish poles that seem to be trembling.

Reaching the end of the hall Tristan spotted several of those plant spores that had infected Daniel. Instead of spraying him, they simple fallowed his every move before he entered the sacrificial chamber. Looking around he could see 4 giant mutants who looked to be least 8 feet tall, twice as ugly as the others, not to mention they were all carrying large pieces of steel that had been sharped at the ends into some kind of home made weapons.

To his horror he looked directly in front of him past the destroyed robot parts to see a huge mass of moving blob that was giving off a worse smell than anything he had even imagined possible. Looking up he could the mass reached the ceiling and was at least 10 feet wide with moving tentacles that could easily swat him around like a fly.

"Ah so you must be one of the those pesky military guys my babies have been telling me about,"said the master creature as it strangely enough had the over stretched face of something that might have been human once.

Tristan stepped forward when suddenly one of the master mutant's tentacles swung in front of him. "Not that close. My children tell me your the most dangerous one of them all."

"What can I say, I am good at what I do,"he added with a cocky smile on his face.

Immediately the large mutant slammed it's large tentacle on the ground, knocking Tristan off his feet. On the ground he grabbed the poison/med-x mixture he had and injected into his wound on his left hand before standing up.

"See, your just like every other human who came before you...a tiny spec of dust on the grand scale of the things. I am the new evolution, neither human, nor ghoul. The perfect combination that has been refined over a hundred years,"replied the master creature who suddenly brought up a small tentacle and swung it forward stabbing Tristan in the neck and began pumping the infection into him.

Tristan who was already feeling a little woozy from the poison mixture barely could register the small discomfort he was feeling in his neck. Pretending to be in pain he dropped to his knees hoping the chemical would save him.

Meanwhile Patrica and the new overseer 2nd lieutenant Gorobets made their way down the narrow metal hallway. Reaching the front door they could see it slowly open for them revealing a still functioning lab that was perfectly persevered in working order. Looking around they could see a Mr. Gutsy was hovering around as it stopped to turn and look at them.

"Oh the new overseer has finally arrived,"said the robot floating over to them,"we must now waist any time with making the cure. Currently the computer's main frame power is only at 35%, so the mixture will take a few minutes before it will be ready to pump through out the vault."

Pat and John exchanged a worried look as she took out the radscorpion poison glands. "What's next?"

"You need some strong sedatives,"said the mainframe computer,"I believe there is a large quaintly of them inside the lab."

With the robot's help they managed to find over a dozen chemicals like, psycho, med-x, and jet. Taking them over to a machine and dumping the poison and chems together they watched as it pounded all the ingredients together before spinning around at a fast rate of speed.

"What's next computer?" Asked Gorobets with the Mr. Gutsy taking the long cylinder containing their mixture out of the centrifuge.

"You must place the mixture inside the injecting station. Their the anti-bodies can be injected inside the mixture. Once done, the cure then must be transferred over to the pumping station so that it can be spread throughout the vault."

Patrica gave the injection machine a hard look before turning back to the robot. "It can't be that easy."

"I am afraid not miss,"said the robot putting in the mixture and sealing the glass container,"the injector will take a couple minutes to process the anti-bodies inside the mixture. Unfortunately, we will not be able to hide the huge amount of power it will take to do this. I suggest you set up defensive positions soon as possible."

Patrica immediately began searching around for any kind of weapons inside the lab. Opening a small safe on the far wall, she found two laser pistols with 25 shots each. Placing them down the desk that was directly behind the injecting station, she began to help Gorobets move a table against the door. After placing a few more heavy crates on top of the door, Patrica checked her own ammo.

"I only got 12 shots,"she said snapping her .357 magnum while placing her last 6 rounds on the table as well.

At this Gorobets felt for his own 9mm pistol which he was done to his last clip when suddenly he got an idea. "Robot, does this lab have any defenses we can use?"

"Yes, a working turret can be deployed outside the door. Not to mention I am myself capable of combat."

Without saying a word the robot floated over to a control panel and lowered the turret from the ceiling. "Okay computer start the process."

Just when Tristan thought he was about to start turning himself, he felt nothing. Standing back up he looked up at the ugly creature that dominated the room.

"Now I will read your mind and find out what you are hiding,"the master mutant said bringing it's two tentacles near Tristan's head.

Reaching down he grabbed his katana and swung up slicing both of the tentacles which made the creature cry out in pain.

"Kill him my children!" She shouted to her 4 giant mutant guards who immediately surged at him.

Pulling out his 9mm pistol Tristan fired a few shots at the first oncoming mutant. The bullets didn't slow the creature down one bit. The monster swung forward attempting to strike Tristan in the head, but instead he ducked, letting the blunt weapon go by him. Stabbing forward Tristan was amazed how easily his blade went into the creatures chest. Quickly bringing up his gun and firing 3 times under the giant mutant's chin he blew it's brains away.

Before Tristan could pull out his katana another mutant swung forward cutting his dead friend in half. The blade kept going and sliced Tristan on the left arm and across his armor before Tristan mentions to stubbed backwards away from blow.

"Fuck!" He yelled rolling out of the way of another blade attack.

Charging forward Tristan fired the last of his rounds causing two of the giant guards to shield themselves from his gun fire. Swing low he cut one of creature's legs off at the shins dropping into down to his own eye level. Stopping immediately Tristan swung his katana around beheading the 2nd mutant.

By now the two other giant mutants were both on him in a flash, forcing Tristan to sluggish block their powerful swings. Staggering backwards Tristan was hit the chest by a foot sending him skidding backwards on the floor. Stopping himself the staff sergeant rolled to his right allowing the third giant mutant to run right by him.

Swinging up he cut off the arm of the third mutant with his blade doing an arch he cut off the top part of it's head as well. Turning around Tristan tried to block another attack from the 4th giant mutant but the thin blade couldn't handle the powerful attack and broke off near the handle. Instantly the guard backhanded Tristan across the face sending him flying backwards hitting the back of the wall hard on his head.

Slowly getting help Tristan felt like he was in a daze as he could feel something warm run down the side of his face. Bringing his hand up he could he it was blood. Looking up at the last second he barely had time to duck a melee attack which struck the wall, lodging the creatures blade tightly into the wall.

Still feeling the affects of his head injury Tristan staggered away from the 4th mutant. "Leave the blade! Kill him with your hands!" Yelled the master creature.

Stopping Tristan still felt the broken katana in his hand. Remembering what Jen said about throwing blades he tossed the broken katana forward striking the giant guard in the eye. At first the guard kept running at him but, right when it got close to him the creature fell on it's face and slide on the ground dead.

It was when Tristan took out his machete he noticed the large power surge that seem to be coming from behind him.

"What,"said the master creature,"find them now!"

Suddenly the master creature brought down another one of it's tentacles and wrapped it around Tristan's chest. Raising him in high in the air he felt it starting to squeeze him and force his own armor to press into his own chest.

Feeling a few of his ribs break, Tristan coughed up some blood. Just when he was about to pass from not getting enough oxygen the master creature dropped him hard to the ground. Landing he could feel his left ankle break on impact as he began to hold his injured ribs.

"I'm not going to kill you,"added the creature,"no... I am going to leave that to your friends."

Looking up a bit, Tristan spotted both Jennifer and Daniel suddenly appearing inside the chamber. Both of them having that crazed mindless look across their faces along with the bright red eyes that could be seen across the chamber.

Back inside the lab Patrica and Gorobets waited for the surge of zombies to finally reach them. The turret outside was doing a better job than they could ever dream, giving them at least a full minute before they heard a small explosion.

"Okay, here we go,"said Patrica aiming her .357 magnum at the door.

"I will defend you to death,"said the robot aiming it's plasma gun at the door.

Suddenly they could hear the zombies on the outside banging away at the door. At first nothing happen, but with out warning a small explosion went off shaking the laboratory.

"What the hell?" Asked lieutenant Gorobets still aiming his hunting shotgun at the door.

Instantly another series of explosion rang out this time impacting the door violently, blowing chunks of the door into the lab. Patrica was forced to duck the hot metal that came in their direction. Standing up she saw a few mutants holding mines who were charging forward and detonating them as soon as they reached the door.

Taking carefully aim she fired one round hitting the mine that the NCR zombie was carrying setting it off in the hallway. In a flash at least 5 mutants charged forward all wielding mines, as Patrica and Mr. Gutsy attempted to kill them before they reached the door. Dropping three of them the last two reached the door and detonated their mines.

"Get down!" Yelled Pat right when the large explosion blew what was left of the door into pieces ripping apart the crates they had set up to block the entrance.

Getting up Pat could feel the small cuts she had on her face, not to mention the large piece of metal that was stuck inside her right shoulder. Removing it, she saw that Gorobets was unconscious from being blow back into the metal wall that was behind them.

"Die you scum!" Shouted the robot as it began spraying flames at all the incoming mutants while at the same time firing it's plasma gun at them.

Aiming her .357 magnum she pulled the trigger but nothing happen. "Shit!" She yelled realizing the gun had missed fired.

Holstering her side arm, she looked around for the laser pistols they had set up but couldn't find them due to the series of explosion early. Bending down she grabbed the hunting shotgun away from Gorobets and fired killing a mutant that was stabbing the robot with a kitchen knife.

"Attention injecting process done,"said a calming female voice.

"Now Miss!" Yelled the Mr. Gutsy robot who was sparking heavily from the series of blows it was receiver over and over.

Shooting another shell into the group of oncoming zombies Patrica backup into the injection station and grabbed the large cylinder. Running over to the far corner she put it inside and sealed the case shut. Instantly the cylinder disappeared up into a large tube just when the Mr. Gutsy robot exploded into a ball of fire still blocking the entrance inside the lab.

"Cure upload complete. Starting air filtration now,"said the computer main frame.

Back inside the sacrificial chamber Tristan couldn't even stand any more. "Kill him, but make sure you it as painful as possible,"said the master creature behind him as it lifted him up and dropped him in front of them.

Rolling onto his back he could see Daniel and Jennifer both looking down at him with a combat knife and throwing knives in their individual hands.

"Cure upload complete. Starting air filtration now,"he heard the main frame say throughout the entire vault 11.

A fine mist of blue material began to raining down from the air filtration system from above.

"No!" Yelled the master mutant when the blue mist began to melt it's grayish skin.

Instantly both Jen and Daniel dropped their weapons and ran towards the master with a concerned look in their eyes. Suddenly they stopped when the master mutant finally died and it's body began to slowly dissolve into a blob of gray goo.

Both Jen and Dan breathed in the blue mist and instantly dropped to their knees in agony. Each of them began holding there chests when they both throw up violently a red/purplish mixture before falling over.

Feeling the stain of losing so much blood, Tristan started to loose consciousness. Right before he did he made looked up one last time to see that both Jennifer and Daniel were stirring with a confused look on their faces.

"What's going on?" Asked Jennifer to Daniel who shook his head while cringing a bit from the headache he had.

"I don't know? Where are we?" He asked her.

Looking around the room, they couldn't quite understand what was going on, until they spotted Tristan on the floor.

"Tristan!" Shouted Jen crawling her way over to him. 

Tristan could hear voices of people all around him but they sounded muffled. Listening more he started to hear the voices becoming clearer and clearer. Opening his eyes slowly, Tristan could see that he was inside a large room that had two other beds inside with Daniel and Jennifer both talking to each while Patrica stood over the entrance.

"Damn, how long have I been out?" He asked causing the three of them raced over to his bed with excited looks in their eyes.

"Relax my dear, we are in Camp Gold right now,"replied Jennifer who was smiling down at him, just when she was about to tell him, chief Hanlon appeared in the door way.

"I can answer that for you Sergeant,"said chief Hanlon with General Hawke right behind him.

"You have been in a coma for a week now. We nearly lost you twice on the operating table and to be honest I thought you might never come out of that coma. I never seen anyone survive from that much damage you sustained inside the Vault ll,"he said offering him an encouraging smile before stepping aside and letting the general look at them.

"Since you are awake now, I will address all of you. What you guys did in that vault is nothing short of miraculous. This will go down not only in special task force legends but for the entire NCR. I hereby promote you from staff sergeant to master sergeant Walker. Miss March you will now be ranked 1st sergeant, while Patrica you will receive your 2nd ranger star. Finally ensign Lopez you will be promoted to operative. Now if you excuse me I must get back to Hoover Dam,"she said smiling down at them exiting room along with chief Hanlon who gave them one last look before disappearing from the room as well.

Tristan shook his head and looked up at his girlfriend. "Was I in that bad of shape?"

Jennifer bent down and grabbed the medical chart that hung on his bed. "Severe laceration on right arm. Skull fracture, concussion, broken ankle, 4 fractured ribs, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung."

"Yep, you beat the hell,"added Lopez with a grin across his face,"although I must admit I thought for a minute... you might now make it."

Looking to his right he could see the relieved look that Jen had on her eyes as she reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Before we let you rest their general I have to ask. How did you survive that long?" Asked Pat folding her arms across her chest.

Tristan took a deep breath before tightening his grip on Jen's hand. "I didn't want to let anyone down. We're a team, and I care about all of you. And I would have given my life for anyone of you."

Pat nodded back at him. "Spoken like a true hero. Come Dan, I think these two have something to talk about."

Putting her arm around his shoulder, she led them out of the room and closed the door. "How much do you remember about turning?"

"Very little,"she added looking down at him hard look,"the last thing I really remember is that scared look you had in your eyes."

Tristan took a deep breath which hurt a little bit still. He remembered everything that happen inside that horrible vault, even that moment when Jen almost said she loved him. Tristan knew he was in love with her ever since they spent that time together during their final trail. But for now he was simply content for both of them being alive.

"You know something sweetheart,"she said crawling into the bed with and leaning her head on his shoulder,"I never lost faith that you wouldn't come out of that coma."

Tristan leaned over and kiss her on cheek. "Well I am glad that you did. Cause to be honest...I did all of this for you. I couldn't lose you, not like that. Not with out giving everything I had for you."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	13. Deceived

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading. Sorry this took so long to get done, I got a bit distracted by the SWOTOR.

Chapter 12

Deceived

The moment Jennifer took a seat in the chair she began to have second thoughts. It had been close to 3 years since her hair had been trimmed and with her normal stylist still in Gecko it presented a dilemma to her. Jen wasn't vain about anything as she knew she wasn't ugly and familiar good looking, but when it came to her hair that was a complete different story.

"Listen are you sure you know what your doing?" She asked for about the 50th time before she ever agreed to let the ghoul touch her long black hair.

"Relax Jenny,"she said twirling a pair of scissors in her left hand,"I've told you before I use to cut hair for everything in my unit. Not to mention I trim Dan's and your boyfriend's pretty head."

Jennifer took a deep breath taking her hair out of her long pony tail, letting the hair fall down past her mid back almost touching her ass.

It had been 2 months since their visit inside Vault 11. To the public and NCR back home, they heard that a STF group manged to kill waves of mutated zombies while at the same time saving New Vegas from a deadly virus. It made them famous in New Vegas not only to the NCR troopers but also to the New Vegas citizens.

But to them, it was a nightmare that none of them ever wanted to think about it again. It took Tristan a month to completely recover from his injuries while Jen and Daniel need a series of injections for two weeks before they were cleared to return to active duty. Afterwords they were sent to scout out the REPCONN Headquarters for any possible salvageable tech. Intense fight with pre-war robots, security systems, and a few brotherhood of steel members fallowed suit before they could make the building safe for an the NCR. For their efforts in the past months all of them received a promotion. Tristan was promoted to Master Sergeant with Jennifer being promoted to 1st sergeant. Daniel was now a Tech sergeant and Patrica received her second star.

(But back to Jennifer's current crisis) the moment she heard the scissors snipping away she gripped the sides of the chair hoping it would turn out find.

"Their,"replied Pat putting down her scissors on the nearby table,"all down assassin."

"Really...that's it,"she added standing up and looking down at the long strands of blacks hair that lay on the floor.

"Yep, I took off a few inches, like you ask for you."

Ignoring what she had said, Jennifer raced into the bathroom to see it for herself. Sure enough her hair now hung a few inches past her shoulders. Breathing a huge sigh of relief Jen calmly left the bathroom and reacted just in time to catch a sunset sarsaparilla bottle that was aimed at her head.

"Sit, something tells me you have more than hair problems on your mind,"she added already seated at her dinner table pulling out the opposite chair with her foot.

Taking a seat Jen slowly opened her bottle. She hated when things began to get personal and more importantly if it was about her. But she knew that these little talks were healthy for her if she wanted to keep having a relationship with Tristan.

"So...lets talk,"said a nervous Jennifer.

"I am listening smooth skin,"added Pat folding her hands under her chin.

"I thought you would start."

Patrica chuckled a bit. "As if my friend. You and me both know what is bothering you."

Jennifer grabbed her sunset bottle and drank half of it before putting it down. "What do you think of Tristan... Honestly?"

Pat who seem to be a little taken by this questioning, leaned back in her chair putting her hands behind her head."Honestly...Tristan's everything he says he is. A man with a tremendous amount of skill, cunning, and bravely. Not to mention he has that it factor, which makes him a nature leader. But I think more importantly he is humble but yet not afraid to use force when necessary. Which probably has to do with his up bringing you know. When your raised in an orphanage you really don't have a lot of pride or vanity."

Jen was a little taken back by her comments about her boyfriend but quickly shrugged it off and recomposed herself. "So basically he a hero is what your saying?"

"Hey I didn't say that at all,"added Patrica grinning back at her,"your the one who used the word hero."

Staring down at the table she could feel her cheeks getting red from embarrassment. "Awe your blushing, that's adorable,"teased Pat who now was fighting the urge to laugh.

Jennifer shook her head before she spook without looking up. "It's just that, when I look at him I feel anxious. Then when he is near it's like a sense of calm comes over me. When we are apart I can't help myself but think about him. Pat... what's wrong with me?"

This time she couldn't stop herself from laughing hard. At first Jen was a little alarmed by the ghoul's reaction but when the laughter continued she started to get annoyed. Standing up she was about to turn and walk out of the room, when Patrica reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I am sorry March. It's just that a child with no eyes could see what is wrong with you. You're in love with him."

This statement floored first sergeant March who began to look at the ghoul like she had turned back to a human. After what had happen with New Canaan and her childhood, Jennifer swore she would never leave herself that vulnerable for something like love. But slowly she began to realize what the ghoul had said was true, causing her to slump down in the chair.

"Hey cheer up,"said Pat putting her feet on another chair to her right,"last time I checked that's a good thing."

"How so? I mean were both soldiers fighting a war with no end. Hell,we could die out their at any moment! And in the end all this love will cause is more pain,"she said feeling a few tears beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes.

Standing up Jen could see Patrica was getting angry. "Now you listen to me. I remember what it felt like to love another person. I also know the feeling of losing them as well. And yes it did hurt, I won't ever deny that. But, I never regretted it, not once. Those times when me and Charles were together are some of the fondest memories I have."

Again she felt like the ghoul was in her head and answering the questions she had. "Besides, I don't even now if he feels the same way about me,"she said softly hoping that Pat had not heard her.

Instead of teasing her any more, Patrica simply shook her head with a small grin on her face. "That man loves you first sergeant, of that I have little doubt."

Meanwhile Tristan and Daniel has just come back from visiting Ranger station Charlie which had just been set up a few weeks ago to help keep the road from Nipton to Novac clear of raiders. Saying goodbye, Tristan entered his motel room.

"A good shower would nice about now,"he said to himself putting his marksmen carbine back on the wall.

(After their mission inside Vault 11 they were allowed to keep the weapons they had used inside that place.)

Starting his water purifier Tristan began to adjust the temp of the water in his tube, when he heard the static of his Ham radio going off inside the living room/bedroom.

"Agent master sergeant Walker, reporting in,"he said in a strained voice since he hated being interrupted when he was trying to do something.

"About time sergeant Walker,"came back the irradiate voice of Colonel Hsu,"Sorry to make this short, but I need your team to look into a series of attacks on the gun runners caravan's."

Tristan ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Not to sound disrespectful sir, but isn't this their problem, not ours."

"Yes and I have already tried pointing that fact out to them as well. But with Lieutenant General Hawke away giving her quarterly review to the military council in the NCR, it's out of my hands. If the council is personally requesting this, that must mean the Gun Runners bribed them with a lot of money since the council is notorious slow to get involve in anything unless...money is no option."

"Fucking hell,"he swore lowering his receiver away from his mouth before he cursed.

Tristan hated the corruption inside the NCR. It was the money of the wealthy who fueled the suffer of the common solider and was the real reason they were here inside New Vegas.

"Alright Colonel, what's the game plan?" He asked trying to hold his bitterness in his voice back.

"Simple master sergeant. Take your team to Nelson and meet up with a gun runner caravan their. They want you to escort the caravan north and meet with the a trail blazer at 188 trading post. They call him Red Fox. After meeting with him you will receive further instructions. I want to keep on that caravan until it makes it way back home at Gun Runners HQ near Freeside."

"Understood sir. Agent Walker signing out,"he replied turning off his radio and sighing heavily.

Getting up, Tristan was about to grab his walkie talkie and tell the others about their mission, he pulled back.

"Not yet,"he told himself walking into his bathroom and letting the water fill up the repair bathtub.

Right before he hopped in, Tristan turned on the radio beside the toilet. He could hear the 50's music playing as he slipped his head beneath the water. Coming up, the song had finally ended with Mr. New Vegas addressing everyone who was listening.

"Welcome back to the Mr. New Vegas show. I am your host Mr. New Vegas. And boy do I have a crazy story for you find folks out their. Reports of explosions, energy weapons and power armor people have been sighted in and around the REPCONN building for a while now. But... in the last week or so it appears members of the NCR have occupied the area. While I am not one for gossip, I have reliable NCR sources tell me it was general and his team. General if your listening, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are truly making a difference for everyone. Now back to that classic music I know you love. Dean my friend, take it from the top."

1 hour later the entire special task force were gathered inside Tristan's motel room ready for combat as he explained to them their latest mission.

"So your giving the orders now ah master sergeant,"teased Pat who reached inside her front pocket and put on her authority glasses.

Tristan rolled his eyes at the ghoul. "You and me both know we really don't have a leader. I can't help that if the general and Colonel see me as the De facto commander of our unit."

"Calm down soldier boy,"said Patrica using Cass line,"I am just trying to get a ride out of you."

Looking down he could see the irritated look his girlfriend on her face whenever someone even managed anything about Cass around her.

"Why are we even doing this?" Asked Daniel who was busy making sure his visor was clean.

"Because we were given an order. But believe my friend I ask the same thing. And all the colonel could tell me, was some palms had gotten greased. So someone is paying a good amount of money to get us involved in something that clearly is an in house matter,"he replied crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall near his door.

Jennifer who was sitting on his bed got up and stretched. "So when do we leave?"

Tristan look down at his watch then back up at her. "About 15 minutes or so. Colonel Hsu really didn't give us a time frame, only a destination and a source."

Patrica then turned and look at Jen who was focusing all her attention on Tristan. "Come on Tech sergeant... March and Walker look like they need some alone time."

Shrugging his shoulders Daniel offered them a small smile before leaving with Patrica. Watching them leave Tristan brought his attention back to Jennifer who seem to be anxious about something.

"Everything okay hon?"

Jen shook her head. "Not really, but you know me...I just very conflicted right now."

"Is something I did?" He asked trying to show a genuine concern in his tone.

Immediately she waved her hand at him. "Dear god no. You haven't done anything wrong, it's about what I've done."

Walking around his bed Tristan pulled her into a tight embrace causing her to fold into his grip. "Do you want to tell?" He asked gently stroking her hair from behind.

Looking directly into her blue eye he could see the anxiety she was feeling all over her face. Taking a deep breath she slowly pulled away slightly so that she could look at him better.

"I...I... I love you!" She blurted out quickly taking a few steps away from him, fearing for the worst.

Tristan had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming since he was completely stunned by what she had told him. Never taking his eyes off her, Tristan could see the panic that was starting to set in as he continued to look at her with out saying anything.

"I have waited for almost a year to hear those words from you. I love you too, with all my heart."

Instead of being happy he noticed a somber look on her face. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Yes,"she said with tears coming down her face," I sore I would never fall in love after I saw what love brought my parents. The pain it cause when you lose that person is something I wanted to guard myself from forever."

Tristan was not about to lose the woman he loved. "Your wrong my love. What we feel is something wonderful and amazing. And to deny those feelings would hurt even more than embracing them ever would."

"How do you now that?"

"I just do. Just trust me Jen. I would rather be with you for just one more day, one more minute, one more second of my life if meant we could be in love,"he said pulling her once again into a tight embrace as this tight she collapsed in his arms, crying.

Letting her cry it out, Tristan kept a firm hold on her small frame until he heard her slowly regain her composure.

"Do you think we are making a mistake?" She asked softly without looking up from his chest.

"Maybe, but you know it's something I look forward find out,"he replied kissing the top of her head,"together."

Taking her head away from his chest she once again look up at him. "Together," was all she whispered before she leaned up and kissed him with passion.

Returning her passion he allowed her to back up against the door as he reached down and pressed her body firmly against his. Just when the kisses started to heat up, they heard a knock at the door.

"Ignore it,"said Jennifer while Tristan began to kiss the side of her neck.

But then an even louder knock fallowed causing the both of them to turn and look at the door with angry looks.

"Damn it!" Shouted Jennifer who pulled away from him and crossed the threshold to open the door.

Tristan couldn't see who it was as the person was being blocked by Jen's body. "Sweetheart who is it?"

"Oh my god, Jennifer!" Shouted the voice of his sister Samantha Walker stepping inside the room and giving his girlfriend a huge hug.

Jen who looked very confused at first suddenly recognize who it was from the pictures Tristan had in his room and patted her back softly.

"Cant' breath,"she said struggling from the grip of her bear hug.

"Sorry,"added Sam who was grinning from ear to ear,"I am just so excited to finally meet my brother's girlfriend. He has told me so much about you I feel like I already now you."

With out saying a word, Jennifer stepped aside letting her see her brother for the first time in almost three years. Instantly they both walked forward and embraced each other laughing the whole time.

"What are you doing here!" He asked finally letting her back down.

"I got posted here,"she replied showing another man who also was wearing a followers lab coat along with a some type of eye bot robot floating near his head.

Walking forward she practically pulled the man into his room before motioning to the robot to fallow suit. "This is my teacher Arcade Gannon and this little ball of energy is named ED-E."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

"No the pleasure is all mine,"said Arcade with a small on his face,"she speaks about you often and it's nice to finally have a face with the name."

"So what brings you guys here?" Asked Tristan who couldn't help but feel so excited that his sister was hear in New Vegas.

Sam simply raced her arms in a small arch. "I was kinda hoping you could show us around as it's our first time being here. You know just like old times."

Tristan's happy expression immediately dropped. "Fuck! I can't sis. I have to go, we all have a special mission to take care of."

"What do you mean? I know your in the NCR army but aren't' you on leave. Why else would guys being wearing that gear,"said Arcade pointing to his desert ranger gear and her assassin suit.

Tristan look at Jen then at Sam before turning back to the doctor. "Were part of the special task force here in New Vegas. So we don't wear regular NCR gear. But just keep that on the down low, okay. We are only allowed to tell one family member a piece."

Suddenly the ED-E made a loud series of noises. "ED-E says he has heard of your group in his memory banks."

"You understand that?" Asked Jennifer giving her and the floating robot a confused look.

"I should hope so, I spent 8 months putting him back together"

Right when Tristan wanted to start catching up with her, he noticed Jennifer pointing to her watch. "Sorry guys but we have to go,"he added putting his hunting rifle over his shoulder.

Sam pouted a bit before smiling once more and embracing him. "Make sure you come and visit us at the Old Mormon's fort in Freeside."

"Will do Sam,"he said closing the door behind them and waving goodbye. 

30 minutes later they had finally arrived at Nelson. Nelson was a small community of people who all wore brown robes with hoods and mostly kept to themselves, expect for their trader leader Veronica Santangelo who loved to talk. Over the past few months she and a small number of her group made a few trips to Novac for trade.

"Veronica a pleasure as always,"said Daniel reaching the young woman first and offering his hand to her,"ah Tech sergeant Lopez, glad to see your still kicking."

"Barely,"added Patrica making all of them laugh a bit.

"Back to business, we were suppose to meet a gun runner caravan here,"said Tristan walking forward and offering the woman a bright smile.

Veronica reached up and pulled off her hood show her short black hair. "They are over their on the other side of the hill."

Tristan looked at Jen who shrugged her shoulders."May I ask why?"

This time Veronica simply shook her head at him. "Come on Tristan, we don't like visitors, well really anyone at all. Since were on friendly terms you get VIP access, anyone else can leave with a plasma round up their butt."

"Now that is funny,"added Jennifer laughing as she gave Tristan a wink before turning her attention to the small smoke clouds coming from behind the hill.

Daniel gave Jen a confused look before turning back to Patrica. "Since when does March smile like that...ever?"

Patrica rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what Andrea see's in you Lopez?"

"What does that mean?" He asked chasing after her while repeating himself again just encase she hadn't understood him.

Walking through the small settlement of Nelson they took the steep hill to the right until they reached a small ranger outpost that the gun runners were using as a rest stop. Instead of seeing a group of 6 to 10 people ready for the journey, they only could see 3 men all wearing metal armor with the last one wearing advanced metal armor.

"Is this all of you?" Asked a confused Jen causing the three gun runners to stand up.

"I could say the say same thing,"added the man wearing the advanced metal armor,"from what I have heard you really don't measure up to what I was expecting."

Patrica chuckled a bit before waving at the few rangers who were standing back and watching the seen unfold. "Will let our guns do the talking and when you are still alive afterwords you can thank us later."

The man grinned back at Patrica before turning to Tristan. "Issac's my name and you can these two guys one and two."

"One and two?" Asked Daniel looking at the two gun runners who both had brush guns, 44 magnums and metal helmets on covering their faces.

Issac bent down and grabbed his hunting shotgun."They are here to simply make sure I make it back alive, so their names are not important."

"What's the game plan?" Asked Tristan watching one and two grab a brahmin that had weapons and ammo stored on it's back.

Issac put his hands behind his back and walked over to the brahmin. "As you are aware the gun runners have been the main supplier of firepower, ammo and all around destruction for the Northern California Republic for well over 100 years. And over that century we have kept our promise of making delivers no matter how dangerous it is. Not to mention if any one is stupid enough or lucky enough to take down our caravans they are rigged to exploded... normally."

"Normally when do I get the feeling that isn't happening any more?"

Issac nodded his head. "Unofficial I am the man in charge of our small operation here in New Vegas, but official I have no real power. Everything is controlled back west and as long as they keep getting profits then nobody cares what we do. But here lately caravans have not been getting their destination and worse of all, the explosives are not going off whenever the caravan is attacked."

"Do you suspect fowl play?" Asked Jennifer looking at Tristan then back to Issac.

"Yes we do. Someone is giving information out about certain caravans to groups of fiends who then swarm the guards and take everything,"he said patting the brahmin gently on the back.

"Do you have a leads?" Asked Tristan running a hand through his goatee.

"More or less,"said Issac looking around to make sure they weren't being overheard,"I have a theory it's Red Fox that was sent in 6 months ago to help make sure that everything was running smoothly in New Vegas."

Patrica swung her cowboy repeater over her shoulder. "If you suspect him, why haven't you simply detained him?"

Issac scoffed at her remark. "If only it was that easy. He is the adopted son of an important gun runner lord back in California. Right now, I don't' have anything besides my circumstantial evidence and until I find hard evidence the other lords won't be able to do anything."

Tristan sighed heavily. "I knew it. We are simply caught between two groups of gun runner lords, each trying to make a power play."

"It's the grim reality of this business, something as a soldier I am sure you well aware of. The only thing that you can guarantee about gun runner rules is... don't ever fuck with the business. So simply put we are going walk into this trap and try to find some answers. That's why you are here, as you are the best that money can buy,"added Issac pointing his head towards one and two before he settled his gaze back upon them.

Jen reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Tristan let's walk. I hate being used more than anything."

"I am sorry my love we really don't have a choice on this one,"he added pulling back and reaching out with his hand to Issac,"come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we all can go our separate ways."

Tristan and Jennifer took point with the gun runners in the middle, leaving Patrica and Daniel taking the rear making sure that they couldn't be taken by surprise. Standing about 25 feet ahead of the caravan, Tristan scanned the area past the toxic dump site before waving at Jen who gave him the all clear sign.

"We're ready to move,"said Jen into her radio as she joined Tristan in the center of the ruined road.

"Roger that fist sergeant, everything is okay back here," replied Daniel before everyone started moving again.

Walking a little farther down the road Tristan could see the giant dinosaur that towered over their home of Novac. Being very familiar with the area along with his first recon stalking skills, he couldn't help but shake the feeling they were being fallowed. Turning to his right he got the glimpse of a small dust trail they went up towards REPCONN test site.

Dropping to one knee he brought his hunting rifle up and spotted a woman with binoculars around her neck diving behind a ruined car.

"I saw it too,"said Jen who quickly kept walking like they hadn't seen anything.

"Will stop at Novac,"he said putting arm around her shoulder,"that way no one would think were on to them."

Entering the town of Novac Tristan showed the gun runners towards the small trading rest stop the town had off the road.

"What! Why are we stopping?" Asked a confused Issac who refused to take a seat.

Jen noticed that Tristan was too busy telling Pat and Dan what was going on to deal with him. "Listen loud mouth, we are being fallowed. So I suggest you sit down, shut up, let us do our job!"

Not being need to be told twice, Issac turned to his two henchmen. "It appears we are resting for a while."

"So how do you want to approach this?" Asked Patrica quickly taking a knee like the rest of them.

Tristan rubbed his goatee a bit before snapping his fingers. "Okay lets try and draw them out from their hiding places. I will cover the REPCONN road on top of the motel's roof while Jen I want you cover the east road near McBride house. Daniel you will be the bait so I want you to walk out right in the center of the road up towards the test site. Pat go through the town's house on the right, until you reach the cliff face near the road."

"When do you want us to make our move?" Asked Daniel who was busy making sure he turned off the safety on his assault carbine.

Jennifer laughed as she stood up. "Trust me Lopez, you'll know."

Walking out of the tent they each went their separate ways saying goodbye to each as if nothing was out of place. Using his key Tristan unlocked the motel's gate entrance and raced up the small flight of stairs. Putting his hunting rifle over his shoulder, he hopped on the nearby railing and jumped grabbing the roof's gutter. Pulling himself up Tristan pretend to be examining a hole in his roof, while the how time keeping on eye on the rest of his team progress. Jen had already entered the McBride residence with Patrica was keeping low to the ground and sneaking her way through the town. Daniel for his part kept up with the act and starting talking to No Bark near the old railroad tracks.

"All ready,"whispered Patrica into her radio.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders and pretend to lower himself of the roof just enough so that he was out of the view of anyone from the Test site road. Pulling himself back up, he crawled forward just so that he could lean out from the roof's slight angle while still concealing him.

"Ready here,"added the voice of Jen who was hiding between a group of tires inside the McBride's fence.

"And ready here,"added Tristan who was setting his sights on the bend in the road," Dan go ahead and make your approach."

Saying goodbye to No Bark, Daniel looked up towards the ruined car and turn around to walk way when he stopped and started walking up the road. It was then Tristan spotted the glint of a sniper scope looking down at Daniel between a chain look fence. On the opposite side another sniper was set up as well with a woman still hiding behind the car.

"Jen enemy sniper at your 10,"he said quickly into his radio.

Patrica not needing any more encouragement began her climb of the nearby rock face, hoping to catch any more stragglers by surprise. Despite the news he had snipers aimed at him, Daniel kept walking up the hill when a man wearing a merc veteran uniform came down the hill with his hands out.

"Daniel take him out, but down kill him,"said Tristan into his radio silently.

Daniel lowered his assault carbine asking the man to come closer when suddenly swung his carbine around and hit the man in the side of head, sending him to the ground. In that instant Tristan fired one shot hitting the woman in the middle of the forehead as the bullet took out the back part of head killing her instantly. Scanning to the right he could see the second sniper spot his friend die and dropped his weapon attempting to run away. The small trail of dust from one of Jen's shot missing him by inches when she fired again this time hitting in the back of neck severing his spine from his brain stem killing him before his body could even hit the ground.

Reaching the top of the hill Patrica fired two rounds into a woman's back before diving forward and throwing one of her Bowie knives into a second woman's chest causing her to fall down on her back and fire a few plasma rounds up in the air. Calmly walking over to the injured woman Patrica fired three more shots into her chest finally killing her.

Bending down to take her knife out of the dead woman's chest, Patrica saw another man wielding a caravan shot gun emerge from a nearby junk pile. Instantly two shots rang out with one hitting him in the heart and the other in the right eye dropping him in middle sprint.

"Thanks love birds,"said Pat into her radio while wiping the blood of her face.

"Dan how is our friend doing?" Asked Jennifer standing up and making her way over to him.

"A little woozy but none less very much alive."

"Sounds good,"added Tristan hopping down from the roof,"bring him into the tent and we can began our interrogation."

Pushing their prisoner inside the tent, Issac and his henchmen immediately turned around at the noise. Patrica and Jen grabbed the man by his merc grunt shirt putting the dazed man into a chair as they soon all surrounded him.

"Issac do your recognize him?"

Issac began to slowly pace around the man to get a better look when suddenly he began to turn his face away from.

"One, Two holding him still,"ordered Issac to his two henchmen.

One grabbed the man from behind pinning his body to the chair while another gripped his head so that he couldn't move anymore.

"Well I'll be damn,"said Issac stopping in front of him and rubbing his chin,"it's Red Fox himself. So I am guessing the meeting at 188 trading post was never going to happen."

Leaning down Issac grabbed the man by his small goatee, causing him to spit in his face. "You stupid son of a bitch. You have no idea who you are messing with."

"No Fox.. I don't think you know who you are trying to screw with,"he added turning to the Special Task Force who just captured him.

Issac nodded his head at one and two who both released the man. "Who these mercenary your boss's hired? Their just like the NCR troopers and like them they can be bought."

For some strange reason Tristan felt like he knew the man wearing a light leather armor. Listening to him as he tried to bride them with 500 caps each, Tristan finally understood who he was.

"Carlos?" He asked with a surprised look in his face.

At first the man in the chair looked around to see who called him but when Tristan stepped forward it his mood immediately changed.

"Tristan, is really you?" He asked standing up attempting to embrace his old friend but One immediately pushed him back down in the chair.

"Yeah buddy it is. Carlos what happen to you? We use to be best friends back in Junktown but then it's like you dropped off the face of the earth. You never wrote me back and for all I knew you were dead"he said crossing his arms not even trying to hide the hurt you felt inside.

Instead of remorse, or sadness in his face, all he was greeted with was a desperate attempt of denial. "Tristan my old friend, you don't believe them over me. You know me, you know I can't be cable of doing anything this asshole says I did."

Tristan wanted to believe him for everything they had been through, but all the signs pointed to Red being the man who was selling out his men, guns, and supplies to the fiends. Reaching out he put his hand on his shoulder before bringing his other hand down behind his light armor pulling out a small envelope.

"Open it,"he replied never taking his eyes of his former best friend whose face went from excitement to anger very quickly.

Jennifer unsealed the letter and read allowed. "You will monitor the future slaves until they can be properly killed or taken alive. Afterwords I want you to report to the Ant Mound, sincerely Desert Fox."

"God what is with people and these fox names,"added Patrica in a annoyed tone.

"So what is our next move?" Asked Daniel looking at Tristan.

Tristan gave Red one last before turning back to everyone. "We meet this Desert Fox at the Ant Mound and spring the trap." 

2 hours later the group made their way past Allied Technology Offices heading towards the abandoned farm where the meeting was suppose to take place. Entering the once thriving farm they could see it had been out of service for some time judging by lack of up keep and fiend graffiti marking everywhere.

"I thought you guys were suppose to be good,"said Issac in a low voice,"we are walking into a trap."

Tristan ignored his comment and kept going while Patrica turned her head around. "Like you said earlier, we are here to spring the trap so you can get your evidence."

"So Red, where is the meeting place?"

A tired and bitter looking Red pointed towards a barn that had a huge ant mound in the middle with, dozen of dead ant bodies inside. Entering the barn they could see a few metal boxes, crates and other debris all along the ways with a second floor that only extended about half way into the room with two cat walks on the right and left.

"Dan, Pat let see if we can make some kind of barricade to block that sizable hole leading into the barn,"said Tristan as he, Jen, Issac and Red began to ascend the stair case to a small table that had something in the middle of it.

With both One and Two helping the others down stairs with setting up the barricade the rest of the group reached the table to find a recorded message waiting for them.

"Red Fox I am afraid your usefulness has come to an end. Don't fret, you served your purpose in bridging the gap between us and the higher ups in the Gun Runners so I will think fondly of your role in this long after you dead. By now Skull Crusher and his Fiends have surrounded the building, I made sure they know to not leave anyone alive"

At this Tristan poke his head out of the broken window to see groups of fiends some of them shooting up right now coming from everywhere to surround the building.

"He's right, were surrounded,"said Tristan to everyone.

"Now what?" Asked Issac with a worried look on on his face.

Looking to his right Tristan couldn't help but see the grin across Jen's face. "We show them what there up against."

In a flash Jennifer raced over the right catwalk taking aim of the small hole in the wall. Patrica raced up the stairs and took the left catwalk while Tristan held the back part of the second floor. One and two took forward positions up against their barricade while Daniel and Issac were a little father back behind some ruined farm equipment.

"Why haven't they started attacking yet?" Asked Red who was on the platform with Tristan.

Tristan who was busy scanning the yard for his target, took his eyes of his scope. "They have us surrounded, theirs no point in rushing things. Besides the waiting usually makes things more tense for the people who are trapped."

"Usually, what does that mean?"

"Red I've trained for situations like this,"he said grinning back at his former best friend,"they have no idea what's about to hit them."

"Heads up we got two coming this way,"said Daniel into his radio with everyone turning their guns on the approaching fiends.

Catching his girlfriends eye Tristan gave her a small wink which made her chuckle a bit as she took aim at the man, with Tristan's target on the woman.

"Listen up shit heads, we are going to give you one chance to come out before we kill every last one of you,"threatened the man wielding a silenced .22 SMG," now what is your answer."

Instantly both of their heads were blown off, causing their lifeless corpses to sway for a second before falling down to the ground.

"Well I think ends negotiations,"added Patrica with a laugh causing the rest of the STF team to laugh as well.

This move caught the rest of the fiends off guard as they began to look around to see where the gun fire had come from.

"Now!" Yelled Tristan firing a .308 at the one fiend who was giving an order to small scad.

The shot hit him right in the throat before passing out through the back of his neck. Quickly pulling the bolt on his hunting rifle Tristan aimed and fired again striking the woman who was next to the dead fiend right in the side of the head, killing her instantly. Firing two more shots he managed to kill another two more fiends before they even realized what was happening to them.

Suddenly all hell broke loose with fiends charging forward firing back at the barn, not sure where the gun fire was coming from. Ducking away from the window Tristan could hear the energy and gun fire hitting the old wood and steel of the barn.

On his stomach Tristan crawled forward, twice having to wipe wood dust and other debris out of the way until he reached a small hole in the wall and began firing again.

"Here they come!" Yelled Daniel to the ground team firing a few bursts of 5mm ammo into the oncoming wave of crazed fiends.

Killing one fiend and wounding another 2, Dan was surprised to see the two wounds raiders completely ignore their injures and kept charging. It was then One exploded the woman's head with his brush gun with Two hitting the man at close range blowing a huge hole in his chest right before he reached their barricade.

Another wave of fiends quickly reached the barricade but were slowed trying to climb over the obstacle making them easy targets for their gun fire. Daniel the rest of the ground team slaughtered all 5 of them in a hail of gun fire.

"See they might have a higher pain threshold but being hooked on all those chems makes the brain stupid!" Yelled Patrica down to them reloading her cowboy repeater when a laser round came out of now where and hit her helmet.

Patrica took off her helmet."I am okay,"she said checking the small burn mark the energy round had made in her helmet.

Patrica swung her gun over her shoulder and reached down grabbing her grenade launcher. "Take this you fucking junkies."

Taking aim at a ground of fiends who were using a small wounded shack as cover she fired. The explosion blew apart the shacks poor construction, killing anyone who was using it for cover.

"1st sergeant heads up, their attempting to burn the barn down!" Shouted Tristan to her with a group of fiends had who used their own as cannon fodder allowing two with flamers to sneak over to the right side.

Seeing this Jennifer fired striking the man carrying one of the flamers in the side of the chest with the bullet exiting out of his left side. The second man who was running right beside his friend tripped over his body, sending him crashing face first into the hard ground.

"Too easy,"she said firing a .308 round into his flame tanks causing them to explode, killing him and any fiend too close to the explosion.

Smiling Jennifer didn't notice one fiend had reached the side of the barn when suddenly he began to fire up into the bullet ridden barn frame with his laser RCW. With laser fire erupting all around her Jen dove out of the way but with the weaken structure of the barn this moved caused the second floor catwalk to snap.

"Fuck!" She shouted riding the fallen catwalk down to the ground.

Hitting the ground hard she groaned a bit flipping a few pieces of wood planks off her. Immediately to her right Jen could hear the fiend reloading his weapon to begin firing again. Grabbing her silenced 10mm, she fired 4 rounds through the wall at where he was. A few seconds later Jen heard his dead body hit the side of the barn, telling her he was dead.

"Jen you all right?" Asked Tristan running down the flight of stairs to help her back up.

Standing up she winced a bit."The junkie shot me in the ass,"she replied holding her left cheek.

"What's going on?" She asked turning to Tristan.

"Not sure, maybe their tired of dieing."

Jennifer shook her head at him. By now she should be use to his bravado but even now she loved that cocky side of his as it usually meant everything was going to find.

"Look at that,"said Daniel pointing to three fiends with one of them waving a ruined white shirt,"it looks like they want to talk again."

"What do we do now?" Asked Issac with a tired look on his face.

Tristan laughed a bit. "Now since we got their attention, we go talk."

Tristan, Jennifer and Issac slowly made their way over the still standing barricade and the dead fiend corpses which littered all around the area. Walking forward they could see a big bulky man wielding a bumper sword, a woman with two hatchets and finally the last fiend waving the white shirt on his chain saw.

"Well I must say I would never have imagined our little trap could be turned against us,"said the man with the chain saw,"names Motor-Runner and up until a few minutes ago I was second in command of this faction of fiends. But with 8-ball's death that responsibility now lays with me."

"STF agent master sergeant Walker,"said Tristan folding his arms across his chest,"and if your here for terms we ask for none."

Motor-Runner chuckled and reached up taking off his animal skull helmet. "Nice talk but you and me both know that barn can't hold up against much more abuse."

Tristan returned the favor by taking off his first recon beret. "And you know you and your gang of fucked up assholes will all be slaughtered before that barn goes down."

Jen thought the fiend leader but get angry and attempt to attack Tristan but instead he laughed even more. "Fair enough. Your right about that, we all could die before we managed to kill you guys and even then their wouldn't be enough fiends to fight off the other factions."

"So how do you think we should resolve our little problem here?"

Motor-Runner tilted his head up thinking for a bit before he turned his blood shot eyes back on him."I think a one on one duel would be best. You have your best fighter fight our best fighter in melee combat. If you win we let you go, and if we win you surrender."

Tristan turned to look at Jen who gave him a small head nod. "How do I know this isn't some sorta trick?"

"8-ball was the one who made the deal with your friend Red Fox. Me personally I don't give a fuck what he knows, right now all I care about is staying alive."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "Okay I agree, 1st sergeant March your the best melee and hand to hand fighter, I leave this to you."

Jennifer smiled up at him before stepping forward while the rest of them stepped back a few paces. The large bulkier man with the bumper sword stepped forward smiling down at her.

"If you surrender I promise to rape you only a few times a day,"he said hitting his big sword against his palm in a threatening manner.

"Watch... you might learn something before you die,"she said bringing out a few throwing knives in each hand.

With the sound of a gun shot, Jennifer tossed two throwing knives which the big man brought up his bumper sword blocking both of them. Running forward Jennifer rolled forward ducking the sword attack which would have taken off her head. While in mid roll Jen tossed a knife making it stick into the big man's groin. Instantly the man dropped to one knee in pain attempting to pull the knife out of his groin.

"Forget something,"added Jen causing the man to turn and face as she threw another knife this time making stick inside his right eye ball.

The fiend started stumbling around as the knife must have damaged his brain cause the right side of his body went limp causing him to drop to his knees. Running forward Jennifer did a spin heel kick and hit her throwing knife the rest of the way inside his eye socket, killing the man before his body could hit the ground.

"I believe we won,"said Tristan walking forward and putting hands on Jen's shoulders,"do we have an agreement."

Motor-Runner sighed heavily before kicking the dead man's body. "We do. Get out of here, and oh master sergeant Walker, I will remember you. You can guarantee that." 

Thirty minutes later the gun runners, STF team and their prisoner Red Fox were waiting at the Grub n' Gulp rest stop waiting for Colonel Hsu and the Gun Runner Lords about who gets him. The NCR wanted him since he had information about this Desert Fox and a growing insurgency inside the nation. The Gun Runners wanted since he was a traitor to the company and could be the key in a few Lords take over of the company.

Jennifer was taking first watching in guarding Red inside the the one shack that was being used as storage while Daniel and Patrica were guarding the door, with Tristan, Issac and his guard waited for orders from the small bar in the stop.

"You got something to say to me,"snapped Carlos to her as she stopped once again to glare at him.

Jen knew she shouldn't take the bait but she couldn't help self. "How could you do that to Tristan. You know he doesn't take being betrayal very well."

"I didn't betray anyone,"he said standing up as Jen pushed him back down onto the box,"I was young back then but wake up woman. This is the real world, and from what I have learned you can only count on one thing...never trust anyone but yourself."

"No your just a coward who gets everyone else to do their dirty work,"she said turning her back on the man.

"Besides what does it matter to you, your just his partner not his girlfriend."

Jennifer wiped around and grabbed Red by the collar of his shirt with her 10mm pointed to the side of his head. "If it wasn't for him you would be already dead, like all those guards, troopers you sold out to the fiends. But it seems... you still have some use, but no this. If their every comes the time for your death, I will be the first person to deliver that round."

"I believe I can help you with that Number three,"said a voice of a man who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Turning Jen spotted a man wearing Recon armor with a stealth boy strapped to his wrist. Reaching up he took off the helmet he had, making Jennifer immediately drop to her knees. "Master."

"Yes child I am here,"he said showing her a small hole in the back hole that had was moved aside from a few crates.

"Why are you here sir?" She asked not making eye contact with him.

The man gave a look to Red before bending down and lifting her chin up. "Jess told me of some rather interesting devilment's. I wanted to make sure your head is clear about what you are suppose to be doing."

"Everything is clear master."

"Don't lie to me three,"he said urging her to stand up,"I've been watching and I know that you starting to like your life here. Also this boyfriend of yours... Tristan Walker you seem rather fond of him."

At this Jennifer choose to remain silent and didn't meet his gaze. "Understandable as you have to blend in order to maintain secrecy. But I can see that you are starting to have second thoughts about everything so I will give you a warning. Remember I have given you this chance when most of your kind suffered the same fate as your sister. I can easily make this happen to you as well."

Jennifer shook her head. "No anything but that master."

The man put on his helmet and tossed a laser pistol at Fox who caught the weapon. "Good I am glad your clear on this. Now for your first mission I want you to kill this man here. He is a loose end that needs to tied up."

Immediately Red began to panic after hearing this and pulled the trigger on the laser pistol but instead of firing he was met with an attempt clip.

"Help! Tristan! Help! Somebody !" He yelled when Jennifer fired a shot in his throat.

Stumbling backwards Red began to grasp his throat as more and more blood began to come out of his wound. Jennifer didn't know how long she remained still but the next thing she knew was Patrica and Daniel were trying to get her to lower her weapon.

"Tristan get in here now, Jen shot Red!" Shouted Patrica into her radio.

Moments later Tristan and Issac both came charging into the building. Running past Jen he saw the huge blood pile that was on the floor with Red laying slump in the corner holding his throat.

"He's gone Walker,"said Patrica checking for a pulse.

"What the fuck happen!" Yelled Issac advancing on Jennifer when Tristan intercepted him instead.

"Everyone fucking shut up!" He yelled finally get everyone to stop talking so that he could hear from Jen what happen.

Putting his hands on her shoulders Tristan made Jen look him in the eyes."Sweetheart tell me what happen?"

Finally first sergeant March came out of her daze to look up at him. "It just happen to fast. One moment I was guarding the next he was reaching inside a crate for something. When I went over to make him stop he had the laser pistol pointed at me."

Tristan pulled her into a tight embrace. "Its okay my love. You were just defending yourself."

"We really didn't check this place before we put him in here,"said Patrica picking up the laser pistol and handing it to Issac.

Issac examined the weapon before placing it back down. "Damn it. I didn't think about that either. And he was desperate as desperate people do stupid things."

"Tristan I am so sorry,"she said holding on to him,"can you ever forgive for what I did."

Tristan bent down and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay hon, I know you only did what you had to when your life was being threatened."

"I wish that were so,"she said in a whisper so that not even Tristan could hear her.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	14. Shotgun Wedding

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 13

Shotgun Wedding

Leaving Mariposa Military Base, Tristan watched from his window as the scenery changed from an urban environment to a vast wilderness of nothing but ruined prewar vehicles and debris. The small train compartment they had booked was only slightly damaged although he really couldn't complain.

"So did you miss us Andy?" Asked his sister Sam who came carrying a small bag of food with Jennifer having two bottles of purified water.

"I don't know,"he said taking his eyes of the window,"I was kinda enjoying the silence...for once."

"Yeah like you have room to talk general,"added Jen with a smile on her face taking a seat next to him with Samantha sitting opposite of Tristan.

Tristan, Jennifer, Sam and ED-E were on their way to the wedding of their long time friend Susan Smith to Will Houston at Sac-Town. It took Tristan and Jen some time, but they managed to get 5 days of leave for the event as General Hawke told them they would have to work twice as hard to make up for it. Dan and Pat meanwhile were also enjoying some time off, although they could be called back on activity duty if the situation was dire enough.

"So when do you have to be back?" Asked Samantha who was taking a big bite out of her caravan lunch.

"We have to be back by the 18th,"replied Jen biting into some agave fruit,"so will be heading back earlier on the 16th so that we can enjoy some time off at New Vegas."

Sam turned to look at Tristan and then back at Jen before laughing. Tristan simply smiled in return before reaching out and putting his hand over Jen's, causing her to lean back in her chair. It was hard on Tristan seeing his former childhood best friend lay dead in a pool of his own blood. But as he had told Jen a dozen times before, Red had made his choice and when you start selling your people out to death or slavery nothing good would come of it. He could tell that she hadn't told him the whole truth about the killing, but then he just figured she was simply trying to protect him by taking the entire blame herself.

"Maybe we can buy you some better clothes,"added Tristan eying up his sister's worn carvaneer outfit with Tristan wearing a ranger vest outfit and Jen having a ranger red scarf outfit on.

It was Patrica's idea that they go in wearing ranger recruit uniforms since it was best that only a few people in the NCR ever discover they were Special Task Force agents, although both Jen and Tristan still wear their first recon beret. Along with their beret's they were allowed to take their own personal side arm and a small melee weapon for personal protection.

Sam laughed and reached down grabbing her plasma pistol. "You might have deeper pockets then me, but the followers teach us sometimes the best way to help someone is with a quick shot to the head."

Passing the gun to Tristan he admired the craftsmen ship of the energy weapon. It was clearly modified and could fire twice as powerful as a normal pistol with half as less ammo. Handing it to Jen he could see she was impressed with the work that Sam had put into it.

"Impressive,"she said giving it back to his sister,"how long did it take you to modify this weapon?"

"Not as long as you would think. Arcade is a good teacher but the training we received back at the orphanage help give me a firm base to start with."

Reaching down Jennifer playful tap his own custom 9mm pistol. "So when are you going to change up to a higher caliber side arm?"

Tristan shook his head at her before put his arm around her shoulder. "Some things my dear have more of a sentimental value to them...kinda like you in a way."

Jennifer turned and gave him a sheepish look causing Samantha to have chuckle at the pair of them. "It's so cute how you two bicker back and forth."

This caused Tristan to grin back down at her making her mood very more annoyed."Remember you love me?"

"Trust me,"she added gripping his hand tightly,"I am very aware of that little fact everyday." 

About 6 hours later they had finally arrived at Ford Train yard which was the last NCR controlled outpost in the old pre-war capital of California, Sacramento. Sac-Town was village/city that was on the outskirts of the ruined city. A bunch of brahmin barons, crop lords, senators and a caravan company called Happy Trails poured in years and thousands of dollars into building a expensive resort for the wealthy. Technically it was still not open to the public yet but with the son of the leading backer of the project getting married, the wedding was suddenly becoming the new grand opening of the resort.

From the train yard the guests were guided by a private security force called Blue Knights. The Blue Knights were stationed in The Hub and were well known for their shoot first and ask questions later attitude. They were being paid very well to protect the resort from the 80's a notorious game know for their tireless pursuit of enemies who controlled most of the ruined city of Sacramento.

"Electrified fence,"said Sam to ED-E causing the floating eye bot to chirp as he carefully moved behind her instead of floating off the right.

Looking around they could see hotels, casino's, restaurants, whore houses, if you had enough money you could find anything you wanted in Sac-Town. A small catwalk surrounded the entire resort with 4 guard towers stationed at each corner all equipped with long range rifles.

"Those towers are barely past the fence, not to mention poorly put together,"said Jen as they walked past the one that guard the front entrance.

Tristan had to agree with her and nodded his head. "And those variant rifles don't pack that much of a punch,"he said watching a Blue Knight adjust his night vision scope to the incoming guests.

Ignoring their lecherous looks at his girlfriend and sister they stopped by two men dressed in leather armor.

"Miss Smith has requested her personal attention at Master's retreat lounge,"he said pointing towards the large rebuilt building in the center of the resort across from the water fountain which at the moment was not working.

Fallowing his directions they were once again stopped by two more leather armored guards men who looked at their invites before letting them pass by. Going through the large double doors they could see a huge dome ceiling that stretched high into the air.

Coming into a large lounge they were stopped by an older man. "Lord Houston is meeting with Commander Solo."

Looking around they could see father of groom talking to a heavily scarred man with the Blue Knight combat armor. Standing behind was his son who had the hand of their young orphanage friend. It was then Susan caught the eye of Sam who grinned back at her, causing her to almost shut until she put her hand over her mouth.

After a small exchange the elder Houston put up his hand, making Commander Solo stop talking. "My future daughter in law has guests. I think it's best we finish this conversation later, commander."

Solo glared at the Lord before standing up. In a flash Susan let go of Williams hand and raced forward embracing Samantha with a tight embrace.

"I am so happy that you made!"

"Come on, you were my best friend all those years in the orphanage... I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world,"added Sam pulling back as Susan had tears of joy running down her face.

A few seconds later she offered the same kind of bone crushing hug to Jen's boyfriend. "Sam's told me all about your war stories Tristan. I always knew you were capable of great things!"

It was then Jen playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh sorry, this is my girlfriend/sniper partner Jennifer March."

"Please to meet you,"she replied holding out her hand to her which she took,"a pleasure I am sure."

In a flash Commander Solo made a b-line towards the pair of them, practically pushing Susan out of the way as she was trying to properly introduce her finance.

"So your part of the military?" He asked with a small grin across his face.

Looking up at the right side of his neck he could see the brand of someone who had deserted and was caught as the word was branded into the right side of his neck.

"Master sergeant Tristan Walker and this is 1st sergeant Jennifer March 1st recon, New Vegas Division,"said Tristan making sure to add as much pride as he could in announcing their ranks.

Commander Solo was not impressed as stuck his chest out showing his rather large muscles through his armor. "So their letting kids in special forces of the NCR military,"he said with a mocking tone,"I bet you haven't even seen any action yet."

Jen knew more than anyone, Tristan hated talking about all the people he had killed while on duty... it bothered him more than anything else. But he also knew they lived in a dangerous world and sometimes that world requires you to take them out before they take you out.

"Listen Commander we are here to celebrate a close friend of mine. Whatever problem you have with the NCR military is your problem, not mine. I remember every person I have killed, most of them never even feel a thing. My job is to find a target and in one bullet end their life. I don't take pleasure in it but I also know sometimes the best answer for someone is a bullet to the brain,"he added pointing to his head and not backing down an inch despite being almost a foot smaller than the commander.

Solo simply scoffed before turning and leaving making sure to slam the door behind him. "Sorry about that,"said the elder Houston who mad his way over to them,"I have known him since we were children and he is a little rough around the edges. But If theirs one thing I can guarantee about him, he will honor a deal to the bitter end. Seeing how I am paying him quite a bit to protect the resort he will not be a problem anymore than words."

"We're not worried,"added Jen who put her arm around his waist,"we now how to handle ourselves."

This caused Lord Houston to chuckle a bit. "You know I like you. I like a girl with a little spunk in her step."

"Dad,"groaned his son causing him to get red in the face.

Susan and Sam both exchanged grins at the elder Houston who put his hand around his son. "Would you look at the time, it's getting late and I still haven't got to spend some time with my boy before he ties the knot."

"Go,"waved Susan to her future husband who gave her one last look before exiting the lounge with his father and a few personal body guards.

As soon as he left both Sam and Susan began jumping up and down with excitement. "I still can't believe your getting married!"

"I know right! Everything has happen so fast and next thing I know I am getting married!"

Jen began to shake her head at all the fast girl talk that was going on causing Tristan to lean down close to her. "Don't worry I've got an escape plan."

"Hey I think it's time we left you two girls to yourselves. I remember how long these talks can be,"he said smiling at the pair of them.

Both Sam and Susan exchanged happy looks before turning back at him. "Okay, just stay out of trouble. I remember how much you seem to always get in, and judging by letters Sam writes to me I can tell your girlfriend is just the same."

Jen wanted to say something back when Tristan began to pull her along away from them leaving the two woman to race upstairs to her room. Exiting out the lounge they could see darkness had finally fallen on the California landscape.

"Hey what did she mean by labeling me like that,"she said pulling away slightly from him with a stubborn look on her face.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sometimes my assassin you are completely dense."

"What did you say?"

Grabbing her hand he pulled her into the street with him."You're dating me. And last time I checked we are always getting trouble, although I get the strange feeling sometimes trouble seems to find us."

Jen could feel her anger disappear right away as she looked up at his cocky grin he had on."Lead the way Walker."

Entering the High stakes restaurant Tristan made sure to show his invite to the hostess who immediately gave them a seat in a booth despite the several groans of a few other wealthy people. Ordering their food, Jennifer couldn't quite shake the feeling like she didn't belong here.

"Tristan can I ask you something?" She asked taking a drink of her mixed drink of vodka and sunset sarsaparilla.

"Of course love."

"Something about this place, it just bothers me,"she added watching a older man being escorted by two younger woman towards the bar area.

Tristan was giving her a serious look before he drank some of his own mixed drink."Trust me I feel completely the same way. All these rich people throwing their money around with out a care in the world. Do you think they even care about the sacrifices the common man and woman have to do in order just to keep this country safe?"

Jen could see the fire in his eyes whenever he spoke of the injustice that always seem to be around them whenever they were inside the NCR. That passion was something he rarely showed which sent shivers down her spine as she shook that feeling away from her.

"I guess, but that's not what I mean. It's just even though you grew up in an orphanage you still have a family. Look at me,"she replied looking down at her own hands,"all my real family is dead and my adopted family treated more less like a servant."

It was then Tristan reached out and grabbed her hand. "So what? I have learned a long time ago we are free to forge our own destines. Our past, where we grew up, or who raised doesn't define you. It's what you do with your life that truly matters...and only you can decided if that's the right decision for you."

1st sergeant March could only grin back up at him. "How is that you always know what to say?"

"It's a secret,"he replied winking at her causing her to laugh,"I just speak from the heart...that's all."

"Okay if all of that's true why didn't you stay with your first girlfriend. I've seen the pictures of her... she is something,"she said trailing off a bit trying not show she was comparing herself towards Trisha.

But judging from his mischievous grin that was across her face she knew she had giving herself away. "Sometimes March, I don't understand why you have all this self doubts about yourself. Is it so hard to believe that I actually love for who you are. That everything we have been through these past two years tells me I have complete and utter faith in you. I know no matter what the situation I can always depend on you to have my back."

Jennifer could feel herself getting red in the face while listening to him complement her. She prided herself on being a strong and independent person but now she couldn't help but feel like Susan did whenever she looked at her fiance.

"Awe did I stunned first sergeant March into silence,"he added in a teasing voice.

Instead of answering him Jennifer reached behind herself and let her hair fall down to her shoulders. Leaning back she let her shoe fall off her foot and reach out gently rubbing his crotch which immediately caused him to drop his fork onto his plate.

"I think I want to leave."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "Check please!"

Exiting the restaurant Tristan let Jennifer lead them into their booked hotel room inside the Houston Hotel. Taking the three flight of stairs up to their room, Jen opened the door and quickly pulled Tristan in.

As soon as he had entered the room she launched herself at him kissing him on the lips forcing Tristan against the door. Even in his slightly drunken state he could fee her passion surging through her and into his mouth as her tongue began to meet his. Wasting no time he grabbed her waist pushing her into him. In flash she backed away and began unbutton his shirt while he had already tossed aside his vest. Once this was done Tristan let the loose garnet fall down to the ground before they met once again this time he picked her up by her ass and led them over to the nearby couch. Stopping with her back against the couch she quickly took off her own yellow long sleeve shirt.

"Oh,"she moaned as he began to place kisses on her neck and collar. Using his hands he began to play with her breasts through her bra causing her to moan even more. Gaining some control of her body Jen reached down unhooking his belt. Fumbling around she managed to lower his zipper which let his pants fall down to his ankles. Kicking off his shoes and now down pants he pressed himself even harder against her.

"Just take it!" She said in frustration from him not removing her bra already.

Without waiting for another response Tristan reached down and took off her pants as she also kicked off her shoes. Looking up he could Jen had pulled her bra off and tossed it quickly behind her.

"Take me,"was all she said while using her finger beckoning him to come to her.

Taking a few steps forward Tristan picked her up and tossed themselves both over and onto the couch. Taking off her panties and his boxes he was just about to enter her when Jen put her hands on his chest stopping him.

"My turn,"she added with a sexy voice pushing him onto his back.

Climbing on top of him, Jen quickly lined herself with his cock and sank herself down on him slowly taking him father inside her.

"God you feel so fucking good!" Tristan said in ecstasy with his eyes closed loving the feeling of her warm cunt.

Jen could feel him completely inside her causing her to squeeze him tightly as she finally lowered herself the rest of the way. Despite the fact they had sex many times since their first time she could never get use to how wonderful it felt to have him inside her.

Without telling him Jen began to slowly move up and down on his rock hard penis building up a steady rhythm for the both of them. Reaching up Tristan began to knead her breasts which caused her to only move even faster all the way she could feel his manhood getting deeper and deeper inside her.

After a few minutes of this intense pleasure Tristan took his hands off breasts and began to help guide her movements allowing her rest a bit. Just when he felt her getting close, he pulled her down so that he could take one of her nipples inside his mouth while beginning to thrust upwards inside her hot channel.

"Don't stop Tristan!"

Not wanting to disappoint he thrust fast and hard as he could go inside her until he felt her cum, causing her to scream out in pleasure while clamping down hard onto his cock. It was too much for Tristan who felt his own release coming and wildly thrust up into her before burying his penis as far as it could go.

Jen could feel the head of his shaft touching her womb when the first wave of semen emptied inside of her. A second and third series of spurts quickly fallowed causing her to climax for a second time gripping him even harder.

"Wow,"was all she said breathless while laying her head on to his chest with him still inside of her.

"Tell me about it,"he added gently rubbing the small of her back.

Finally Jennifer lifted herself off him before collapsing right back on to his chest to tired to move. Using his foot Tristan manage to pick up a cover off the floor and used to it cover the both of them. He could see the satisfied look she had on her face as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Loves you,"she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." 

The next morning Tristan, and Jennifer were busy getting dressed in their clothes for the wedding. They were scheduled to meet Susan and her party about an hour before the wedding so that he could give Susan away since he was the oldest male she knew in her family.

"So how do I look?" She asked wearing a dapper gambler dress which had been dyed to a dark purple instead of it's usually mustard yellow.

Tristan eyed her lustfully while gently rubbing his goatee. "I must say I do like this look."

Jennifer put her hands on her hips. "Don't get use to it. You and I both know I hate wearing dresses."

Smiling he reached down and grabbed the camera he had asked for. Going inside the bathroom he waited until she reemerged. Taking the picture when she stopped to look outside the window he could hear the groan she made.

"Damn it Walker,"she said walking towards him with an angry look on her face,"give me that camera?"

Tristan knew she hated getting her picture taken, so he got very few and those he did usually required him to do a lot of begging and nagging.

"You'll have to come and take it from,"he added smiling back at her as he backpedaled away from.

Jennifer's eye flashed dangerously as she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you challenging me master sergeant?"

"Maybe?"

"Don't think for a minute I won't kick your ass with a dress on."

Tristan set the camera down on the far end table. "I am not afraid March. Remember your not that much better than me in hand to hand."

Jennifer grinned broadly back at him. "Now you've done it."

Advancing slowly on, Tristan immediately switched into a fight stance while backing away from the couch they had previously had sex on. Letting her come around the couch she stopped and dropped into her own fighting stance.

"You can still back down if you want too,"she said taking one step towards him.

"Not in your life."

Just when they were about to start fighting they heard a series of loud bangs quickly fallowed by a few shouts coming from the room above them. Looking back down at her, Tristan could see that she knew he wanted to investigate this.

"Come on General, lets go,"she added opening the door for the both of them.

"See I think I am a bad influence on you,"he added stopping right in front of her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Keep it up and you won't have anything to influence at all."

Going down the red carpet hall they quickly passed by the rebuilt nuka cola cloak that hung over the third floor lounge area. Heading up the flight of stairs they could hear a some people talking fastly as they edge closer and closer to the fourth floor.

"Make sure that you act normal or else we won't be able to get them out of here,"said one of the Blue Knight security guards too two of the other men who were stationed on the fourth floor stair way entrance.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked one of the man guarding the door.

"You're a member of the 80's so act like it,"he said punching the man in the gut causing him to bend over in pain.

Walking down the hall they could see the man enter a room label 4G and quickly shut the door. Looking back at his girlfriend Tristan gave her a quick nods before putting his arm around her waist as they both started climbing up the stairs talking and laughing.

"I am sorry the fourth floor is temporarily closed due to water leak in one of the rooms,"said one of the Blue knight security guards that had a cattle prod and a police baton on their hips.

All firearms would taken and held at Blue knight Security office so that only people who were watching the fence or were at the security HQ could carry weapons. Naturally Jen still had a series of throwing knives hidden on her like always, but he gave her a look that was not necessary right now.

Ignoring the guards comments they both kept going until the man with the police baton brought his weapon out in front of them stopping them from moving any father.

"Leave now."

Suddenly Tristan reached out and grabbed a hold of the baton pulling the man closer to him as he burred his knee into his chest. Jennifer immediately reacted by side kicking the second man in the side of the head, dropping him to the ground in a flash. With Tristan's opponent still bent over in pain he quickly elbowed the man in the back of the head knocking him out as well.

Bending down they both picked up the unconscious security guard's melee weapons. "Let's go,"he said running down the hall until they found the door 4G.

"How do you want to proceed? " She asked raising her cattle prod in her left hand.

Tristan grinned back down at her. "Breaking the door down."

Taking a few steps back, Tristan charged forward and kicked the door open allowing Jennifer to charge inside first. Entering the room Jennifer could see a few Blue Knight security guards were still recovering from the door having been kicked in. Grabbing a throwing knife from under her dress she throw one hitting a woman in the right forearm pinning her arm that was wielding a cattle prod to the wall.

Rolling into the room she dodged a baton attack by a security guard who suddenly hit the door as she swung up with her own prod striking another man right in the groin. The man groaned in pain from the blow as Jen brought her leg around sweeping his legs out from under him causing him to hit the ground hard on the back of his head.

Tristan quickly entered the room a few seconds later. He could a man and woman 80's members getting ready to strike Jennifer from behind as she was busy blocking attacks of the last two disguised Blue Knights.

"Watch out Jen!" He yelled while running forward and drop kicking both of her attackers in the back.

The force of the blows made both of 80's members lunge forward towards Jen and her two attacks. Hearing his shout she dove to her right dodging a police baton attack when suddenly the two that Tristan had kicked ran into Jen's attacks. All four security guards were sent crashing to the ground from the impact.

Getting back on his feet Tristan charge forward and kicked the smuggled .22 gun out of the groups leader's hand. Bringing down his police baton he struck the man across the face while Jen had flipped herself back up and throw a knife hitting a man in the shoulder pinning him against the couch. Looking around Tristan could see a still woozy woman was crawling toward the table wear the .22 gun had slide under.

Hopping over the down bodies of the three other 80's Tristan reached the woman just when she wheeled around firing the gun as he throw the baton at her. The baton hit her right in the face sending her down in pain as Tristan looked around to make sure that no one else was still able to attack them.

"Tristan are you okay?" Asked Jennifer who raced forward to see if he had gotten shot.

It was then he noticed he had indeed gotten shot in the left arm as blood began to trickle down his arm ruining his suit.

"Just a flesh wound,"he said holding his arm wear he had been shot.

Once Jennifer knew Tristan was going to be okay she pulled out another throwing knife and began cutting the restrains that were around a man who was tied to a chair.

"Oh thank you so much,"said the man who had bruises all over his face,"they were going to take me away inside the ruined city and god knows what would have happen to me."

Tristan turned around having gathered up all the weapons they had including the .22 pistol and set all all of them on the table. Wielding the pistol in his right hand, Tristan pointed it at the real Blue Knight security guard.

"Hey I am the victim up here!"

Tristan turned to look at Jen who had the same skeptical look on her face. "Tell us something... how is that this merge band of raiders managed to get inside the resort, find suits of Blue Knight armor, and manage to be stationed here with out anyone ever noticing."

It was then the man's face went from being confused to panic in a flash. "Um, there's a very good explanation for that."

"Really well I hope so cause imagine with all the noise we just made a dozen or so real Blue Knight security guards are coming up here to investigate what is happening,"added Jennifer in a threatening manner.

Instantly he dropped to his knees. "Please you have no idea what Commander Solo will do to me. I have some money take all of it, just don't tell him what really happen here."

Tristan could hear the running of steps outside the hall as he pulled pulled out the clip from the .22 pistol. "As I recall we really don't know what is going on here to begin with." 

Thankfully the rest of the day went by very smoothly vs the rough start the wedding day had. After removing the bullet from his arm, Tristan was more than ready to walk Susan down so that he could give her away to William Jr. Despite herself Jen had to admit she found the fun atmosphere of the wedding its self to be rather fun.

"So still getting in trouble,"said Susan who had finished dancing with the elder Houston and had come to set down next to Jen and Tristan.

"What can I say, I like getting in trouble"he added through up his arms and wincing a bit as he had forgotten his gun shot wound.

"Easy there sergeant,"said Sam returning with Susan's new husband after dancing themselves,"you might get more than you bargain for."

William who had barely said two words to either Jen or Tristan finally rounded on them."I am sorry if I have given off the vibe of being rude, it's just that...I don't do well meeting new people. Not to mention your NCR military veterans so it's kinda intimidating."

Jennifer couldn't help but grin sarcastic back at his shyness. "Awe don't worry, I would make sure you would know when to start looking over your shoulder."

Will's face suddenly dropped as if someone had punched him. "Don't' listen to her,"added Tristan standing up and offering his hand to him,"she likes playing the tough guy or in this case girl."

Looking up at him she made sure to give him an irritated look. "Watch it my love or you might find yourself on the receiving end of my wrath."

Without warning Tristan suddenly grabbed Jennifer by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. "Don't' worry will keep your seats warm!" Shouted Samantha to the pair of them.

Jennifer was dragging her feet out to the dance floor trying her best not to have to do this. "I don't dance...you know that."

Tristan shook his head and put one of his hands on her hip while clasping her other hand. "Neither do I my love."

"Then why are we out here making a fool of ourselves."

"Because it's fun,"he added giving a wink to his sister who took a picture of them dancing.

"You son of a bitch was that your plan this whole time,"she added trying to get mad at him for tricking her.

Spinning her around he continuing to grin back down at her. Try as she might her anger started to fade until she couldn't help but grin back at him.

"See aren't you having a fun time."

Jen sighed lightly before looking up at his blue eyes. "You know what... I think I am, thank you."

"That's my assassin,"he added bending down and kissing her lightly.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	15. Old Friends, New Enemies

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 14

Old Friends, New Enemies

Tristan barely finished putting on his under clothes on when someone knocked on his door.

"Hang on a second, damn!" He shouted running a comb through his short hair.

"Trust me soldier boy, I have other places to be then being your personal courier!" Yelled the voice of Cass who seem to be slightly annoyed at the fact she was being forced to wait outside.

Opening the door just enough so that he could stick his head out, Tristan attempted to tease her when suddenly she pushed the door open knocking him backwards as she barged her way inside his motel room.

"Hello to you too Rose,"he added rubbing his sternum where the door had hit him.

Cass simply made her way over to his fridge searching for something. "Bingo!" She yelled grabbing a bottle of whiskey and some brahmin meat from his fridge and immediately began eating.

"Help yourself my friend,"he replied leaning up against the nearby wall watching her hungrily dig in like she hadn't eaten ever before.

Cass smiled back at him. "So how's life treating you?"

"Can't complain,"he added giving her a amused look,"I've got a job, purpose, family, friends, and a girlfriend. So all in and all not to bad. You?"

"Likewise Walker. Well that's if you don't count the fucking raids, slacking employees, taxes, and god knows what the caravan routes bring at us. So like you said all in and all not to bad,"she added finishing her steak and polishing it off with what was left of her whiskey.

Tristan shook his head at her. "As much as you complain about it...you and me both know you wouldn't have it any other way."

At this Cass chuckled a bit before nodding her head back at him. "Well, well, well. It looks like solider boy is starting to grow up."

"Anyways, you said something about having a package for me?" He asked noticing the small box that was visible whenever she moved her cowboy duster to the right.

Cass sighed heavily pulling the package out. "You really care about this girl doing you?"

"I do, I love her,"he said with a confident voice as she put the package on the table.

"It's too bad,"she replied standing up and walking over to him,"I wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

Tristan simply smiled at her as she quickly walked across his room trying to leave quickly as possible.

"Not so fast Rose!" He called out making her stop just when she reached the door knob.

Walking over to his computer, Tristan lifted up the small rug and put in the combination for the floor safe. Reaching inside he pulled out small box. Inside was a small charm bracelet that had the words, trust, loyalty, honor and courage engrave on it.

"Happy NCR day,"he added giving her the box despite the irritating look she was giving him.

Cass sighed heavily. "I thought you I told you not to get me anything. For it was you who helped and continues to be one of my biggest supports of my company."

"It's not about owe someone or doing favors. Your a friend of mine and I want to give you a gift, so...your welcome."

Putting the box inside her duster, Cass grabbed her level action shotgun and opened the door. "Oh and don't' worry about the cost for the engraving,"she added grinning back at him,"will just call that my gift to you."

Letting her leave Tristan gathered up his other three gifts and headed down stairs and towards his girlfriend's house. NCR day was the celebration of the founding of the Northern California Republic on September 15th 2186. It wasn't until 2211 did it become the first national holiday similar to the pre-war Christmas. Having already sent his gifts to Sam, Hawkins, Susan and her husband, and Veronica out a week ago, Tristan entered the room.

"Well look what the cat dragged in,"said Patrica wearing a party hat on what was left of her red toughs of hair.

"You look ridiculous,"he added thrusting her gift into her chest forcing her to take it.

Pat simply rolled her eyes and began to open the gift. Just when he was about to say hi to Dan and Jen who busy playing cards he felt someone grabbed him from behind. With out even thinking Tristan tucked his elbows in striking the person hard in the chest. This caused them to loosen their grip on his neck as he brought up his hands grabbing them by the right arm and tossed them hard on the ground.

"What the fuck Walker! Shouted Patrica who was cringing in pain on the ground in front of him.

Both Daniel and Jennifer simply looked at each other before they started laughing with both of them wearing party hats too.

"Well you grabbed me from behind, instincts just kicked in,"he added lending his hand down to her as she shook her head up at before taking it.

It was then Pat noticed she had landed hard on her small box. "I hope it wasn't anything fragile."

Tristan shook his head placing the second box in front Daniel. Inside was box of scavenged computer main frames, switches, and control boards, all which were hard to find inside the Mojave wasteland.

"I wonder what it could be,"he said shaking it around and hearing the parts move back and forth inside.

"You didn't,"he said with a surprise look on his face and began ripping open the box.

"Awe, now I can always keep the time,"said Pat pulling out the pre-war silver pocket watch, flipping it open before closing it real quick.

Even when Daniel stood up and gave him a big hug he kept his gaze on Jen who was returning it. Bending down he put on the party hat that Pat had tried to put on his head and put on his self.

"Come Dan, I think these two want to exchange their special gifts,"teased Patrica attempting to pull Dan away from Tristan.

Tristan turned to face her. "No we are going to have some fun together... meaning all four of us. Sergeant March and myself will be right back,"he added giving her a bright grin.

Jennifer simply nodded her head before bending down picking up a rather long package herself and quickly meet up with Tristan.

"Nice evening isn't,"said Tristan looking up at the night sky with all the stars shining brightly down on them.

Jen turned and noticed the clouds and small rumble of thunder coming from the south. "And it looks like rain."

"Back in Junktown it rained once a few years, and most of it is acid rain so you have stay inside or else it can cause serious damage to your health."

"Tell me about it. It was the same at Gecko but we had to make sure our water supply was well protected or else our drinking water would be contaminated,"she said reaching out and taking her hand in his.

Tristan closed his eyes briefly while putting his arm around her drawling her next to him. " Honestly sweetheart I don't know what I would do without you. My life has always been trying to live one day at a time. Never knowing what I will find or who I will find in it. And know with you I know my life is complete."

For the only the second time, Tristan saw she had tears in her eyes. "Just shut up and hold me, you idiot."

After a minute of holding onto each other, they pulled slightly away. "Here,"she added thrusting his gift in his face.

Tristan smiled and slowly began unwrapping the long box. With in seconds he spotted the katana. Dropping the box he stepped back pulling out the sword looking at shining new edge the blade had.

"I am sorry about the worn sheath they didn't have any in stock by the time the blade was ready,"she replied while staring up at him seeking his approval.

Tristan gripped the blue handle in his hands and gave the blade a quick slash cutting into the wind. "I know it's silly but after I heard what you did back in Vault 11 I kinda thought you might like it."

"I love it,"he added putting the weapon away and setting it down.

"Go ahead and open yours,"he said with a excited look on his face.

Tristan couldn't help but grin down at her as she suddenly had a stunned look on her face before looking back up at him.

"You didn't?"

"I did,"he said smiling even more,"I had to replace most of the parts inside your grandfathers one but the outside casing and engraving is still the same."

One of the few things that Jen brought with her about her time at New Canaan was a few old pictures, bad memories, and one of her grandfathers broken .45 auto pistol. On the right side of the pistol was an engraving with the words HONOR: honesty, fairness, or integrity in one's beliefs and actions:

Right when sergeant March was about to embrace him, Tristan held up his hand. "There's more my love."

Looking farther inside the box she say a second .45 auto pistol with the words COURAGE: the quality of mind or spirit that enables a person to face difficulty, danger, pain, without fear:

"Happy NCR Day 1st sergeant March."

Jennifer shook her head before she launched herself at him crushing her lips against his forcing him to stumble backwards against the wall.

"Jen were out in the public."

"Shut up and kiss me,"she said between breathes pressing her lips against his this time with him returning the same passion she was giving him.

After a few minutes of intense and lust filled kisses, Tristan was just about to say they head upstairs for some R and R when he spotted a very amused General Hawke staring at them.

"Shit, general Hawke ma'am!" He said pulling away from his girlfriend and giving the general a salute.

"General Hawke!" Saluted Jen trying to hide her blush that was rising her cheeks.

"Master Sergeant Walker, 1st sergeant March, I am sorry to have to cut your little party short for the night but something important has come up and we are once again in need of the STF services,"she said walking past them grinning the whole time before entering Jen's motel room.

Turning to look at Jen he could still see her cheeks were bright red. "Awe you look so cute when your embarrassed."

"Shut up,"she added bending down and grabbing each of their own new weapons and going inside with Tristan quickly joining her.

Entering the room Tristan could see both Daniel and Patrica had removed their party hats and were seated looking up at general Hawke.

"Well now that the happy couple has found the time to give each other their lips back, we can get this meeting started."

Ignoring her comment both Tristan and Jen took a seat on her bed giving their CO their for attention once again.

"Okay I am going to cut to the chase. How familiar are any of you with Brotherhood of steel?" She asked looking at all four of them with a serious look on her face.

"A little, as I know the NCR and BOS have been at war with each other for over 40 years,"added Daniel giving everyone else a look before turning his attention towards Hawke.

Hawke nodded her head in agreement. "Fair enough and also true. The reasons are pretty simple, the brotherhood wants to control all advance technology and Northern California Republic disagrees. I myself have fought against them 20 years ago, along side Lieutenant Colonel Moore."

"Um general ma'am, why is all of this important?" Asked Jennifer trying not to sound to disrespectful.

General Hawke turned her sharp gaze on March who stared back at all. "Easy first sergeant, we have been getting scattering reports of rising brotherhood actives all along Black Mountain and it surrounding areas, like Helios One."

"Helios One, right down the street?" Tristan asked sounding surprised that NCR's main enemy could be right down from his home in Novac.

"The very one master sergeant. From your battle at REPCONN headquarters, to Junction 15 Railway, troopers have reported small fire fights between knights and scouts of the brotherhood for the past few months."

Patrica reached up and took off her authority sunglasses. "Let me guess you sent a small strike squad in to investigate the situation at Black Mountain."

Hawke turned and slowly nodded her head. " We sent a team strike team being led by Ranger Jackson that including 15 troopers, 6 rangers, and 4 first recon snipers 12 hours ago. Barely 2 hours ago did we receive the distress call that was activated by the home beacon we gave to Jackson."

"Where was the signal picked up at?" Asked Tristan running a hand through his goatee.

Hawke noticed a map of the Mojave wasteland postured on Jen's wall as she quickly moved towards it. "Right here in Quarry Junction near the mining camp of Sloan. We don't have the man power right now to launch a for scale assault on our stranded soldiers as we are stretched thin enough as it is."

"What about reinforcements from Camp McCarren?" Asked Daniel looking at the map then back at the general.

"Not an option I am afraid,"she added sighing heavily,"we are getting all we can handle from the fiends and great khans. I have ordered fresh reinforcements from California for this potential war with the brotherhood of steel, but they are still about a month away from organizing the hundreds of men we need... so your our best shot to save them."

Tristan gave the map one last look before turning to his team. "Okay you heard the general. Get your gear and weapons we're leaving in 5 minutes."

Just when Tristan was about to leave Hawke held up her hand. "I did bring you some support." 

General Hawke's support was a 6 person squad made of 4 rangers being lead by Jamie Ghost and 2 first recon privates Boone and Manny. After exchanging some brief hellos the 10 person rescue team left Novac just when the first drops of rain started coming down on them.

Coming from the south Tristan decided to avoid taking the direct route from Sloan instead went even father northeast going through Goodsprings and going up the steep hills before approaching Quarry Junction from the east side.

"Doesn't anyone else find this silence odd?" Asked Daniel into his radio while shielding it from the constant rain that was falling on them.

Tristan, who was in the front along with Jen, Boone, and Manny had to agree. "Maybe they could smell you a mile away,"added Jen taking a knee and scanning the area with her hunting rifle before signaling for Boone, and Manny to keep going.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your so funny Jennifer made you forgot to wash the smell of Tristan off you,"he fired back into his radio.

Even Tristan chuckled a bit but when they finally stepped inside Quarry he ordered Boone and Manny to stop.

"Cut the chatter,"he said into his radio and quickly joined the both of them.

"Can you see them?"

Boone began scanning the area. "Nothing so far, this rain makes it harder than hell to see much of anything at a distance."

Tristan saw the same frustration look on Manny's face as well. Grabbing his marksmen carbine which he had modified with a stronger scope, and a faster firing pin allowing him to fire twice as fast.

Looking through his own rain soaked scope, Tristan saw some movement near the large building that had chutes coming out of each side.

"Patrica I found them, bring Ghost and everyone else up here,"he whispered into the radio while watching at least 13 NCR soldiers moving around trying to stay covered.

It was then Jen pointed towards the north hill section near a large earth mover. "Enemy snipers,"she said in a low voice causing Tristan to immediately drop to the ground.

"Get the fuck down! "said Boone when the rest of the group reached them near the western edge of the quarry.

"What's going on?" Asked a confused Ghost who now was also busy trying to spit mud out of her mouth.

Tristan was busy looking towards the north and front entrance inside the quarry as he spotted a dozen or so brotherhood of steel members blocking the exit and affectedly trapping them inside.

"Boone, Manny I want you both to remain here and provide cover fire from this hill," Tristan ordered as they both nodded before crawling away to find a good place to fire from.

Crawling forward a big both Jen and Tristan reached the others. "Okay here's the situation. Our friends are pinned down at the massive structure in the middle. The brotherhood has blocked the southern entrance and has the high ground towards the north covered with snipers."

"And with this rain that hill we are over looking on the west side will be impossible to climb back up,"added Jennifer wiping away some mud from her own face.

"Very true my love,"he added in agreement,"what we need to do is creation a distraction or else they will simply overrun them."

"How do we do that with getting ourselves killed in the process?" Asked Patrica taking off her own helmet so that she could see better.

Tristan got on knee and poked his head ever so slightly over the rock they were behind. Scanning the quarry he spotted a potential escape route tucked away in the corner on their side about 100 feet away from themselves. A chute that connected to the central station lead to the corner office building which they could then use to reach the roof. From there they could jump on the hill that was only a few feet away from giving them the time they needed to get the hell out of their.

"Okay here's what we are going to do. You see that corner building on our side. We need to occupy that building for we can use the chute and top of the roof as a way of escape. Ghost, Patrica and two of the rangers I want you on that. Jennifer, myself and the other 2 rangers will meet up with soldiers at the station and provide some covering fire for their retreat. Daniel I want you stay here with Boone and Manny to help coordinate our movements since you will have a better advantage of the entire battlefield,"Tristan finished explaining to them.

He could see the confident looks on each of their faces. Without saying a word all of them began to move into position. Tristan silently moved towards his girlfriend and brushed back some of her wet hair out of her face.

"You got my back?" He asked leaning his head against hers.

"Always,"she whispered back giving him a quick kiss.

Edging as close as they could near the cliff side, Tristan spotted the small glint of a Gauss sniper rifle scanning the central area. He could only see 3 other snipers stationed along side the ridge but assumed their was another 3 more near by.

"On the smoke we charge,"whispered Jennifer to the other two rangers who were gripping their trail carbines tightly in their hands.

Jen gave him a wink which was all Tristan need. Adjusting the scope, he slowed his breathing down to help him relax. The armor piecing .556 round was a bit heavy that the usually but with the enemy sniper only being 300 yards away he knew the bullet wouldn't go of course too much.

Aiming slightly above his target knowing that the wind and rain would bring his bullet down, Tristan raised his two fingers up to Jen.

"Were hot,"whispered Jennifer into the radio right before she tossed the smoke grenade down the ledge.

A second smoke grenade was tossed by Patrica near the corner building as well. Firing Tristan watched through his scope the bullet enter through the enemy sniper's scope before exiting out the other end inside the woman's eye killing her instantly.

"Move!" Yelled Jennifer to everyone.

The second they stood up the bright green smoke started pouring out of the grenades blocking their movements from affected sniper fire.

"Keep firing!" He yelled randomly firing up the cliff side beside a ranger who started firing his trail carbine.

Looking behind Tristan say the second male ranger had fallen down the cliff and hit the ground hard.

"You have get up!" He yelled trying to urge him back on his feet when two rounds struck, with one hitting him the chest and another in head ripped through his body sending his blood and guts all over the rock face.

"Keep going!" Urged Jen pushing the second ranger who had stopped briefly when his friend had been killed.

Tristan couldn't hear much with all the gun fire that was now erupting from central station and from behind them as Patrica and Ghost now had engaged the brotherhood in the south. Looking briefly up he could see another sniper get shot twice in the chest with both .308 bullets ripping through the BOS recon armor.

"Watch out Tristan! Your 10 clock!" Yelled Daniel who spotted another sniper coming down the hill to get a better angle at them.

While attempting to dive forward he felt a round hit his desert ranger armor with the force of the blow sent him skidding on the muddy ground a bit.

"Tristan!" Yelled Jennifer who with out looking through her scope firing her hunting rifle hitting the man in the hip, dropping him to the ground.

Reaching the central station 1st sergeant March bent down fearing the worst. Flipping him over on his back, she saw that he was still alive.

"That hurts,"he added cringing in pain with feeling the shot's energy on his armor which had saved his life.

Helping him to his feet, Jen bent down and put his first recon beret back on his head. "We're here!"

Meanwhile Patrica was busy reloading her cowboy repeater when a huge burst of laser fire erupted all around her with one shot grazing her cheek and another her right side.

"Watch out!" She yelled to Ghost who ducked just when plasma shot hit a female ranger in the side of the face.

The green plasma took off half her face before her dead body rounded off the side of the cliff. Looking down she spotted a brotherhood member wearing power armor charging at them with a thermal lance in his hands.

"Die you fucking bastard die!" She yelled grabbing her .357 magnum and began firing at charging member.

But after firing all 6 rounds (which kept bouncing off his armor) Patrica reached down and grabbed her grenade launcher. Instantly the Steel member dropped his weapon and attempted to retreat but Pat would have none of it and fired.

The round hit him square in the back exploding the top off of the persons body. "You guys have to hurry our guns aren't doing much against their armor!"

Tristan who was now back on his feet began looking for whoever was in charge. "Is Ranger Jackson still alive?" He asked trying to get his attention or someone who was in charge.

A few seconds later Jackson came racing over. "Your a sight for the sour eyes Agent Walker."

"Listen we can discuss things later but right now we have to move! Is this all of you?"

"Yeah some of us are wounded but they can still run if need too."

"All right head towards the green smoke!" He yelled when a trooper took a shot to the throat.

The man's gushing wound started bleeding everywhere as he reached up trying to stop the bleeding.

"God damn it, those snipers are picking us apart!" Shouted another trooper who ducked behind the small barricade they had made.

Grabbing a fresh armor piercing clip from his duster, Tristan reloaded his rifle. "Jen lets provide some covering fire."

"Jackson began the evac, now!" Yelled Jennifer to him as they passed by taking over north side so that the remaining 6 solders could focus their efforts on incoming knights and paladins from the south.

"Daniel your our eyes,"said Jen into her radio as she began scanning the top area.

Despite all the noise of gun fire that was all around them, she still heard the tell tell sign of a bullet impacting right behind her, telling her that someone had her in their sights.

"Sorry but right now we have our problems!" He yelled over the sounds of gunfire.

"Pat how are you guys holding up?" Asked Tristan who fired a couple shots making another enemy sniper stay behind the large rock.

"Barely but we the first group of soldiers are starting to climb up the chute. Hurry the fuck up!" She yelled into the radio while still addressing the oncoming troopers.

Jennifer bent down and wiped the mud off her scope's glass and raised her weapon back up. "Watch my back, I've got an idea!" Yelled Tristan to her when he suddenly moved forward from behind the barricade and reached a small pillar.

Taking carefully aim she exposed herself a bit trying to bait the sniper fire on herself while firing at known positions of a few enemy snipers keeping them pinned down.

Firing her last round, Jen grabbing another 10 round clip and quickly reloaded within a few seconds as she started firing again.

"Okay first group is clear and second group is now making their run!" Yelled Daniel who was firing at the snipers trying to provide a distraction for them.

It was then Jen like everyone else could hear the sound of one of the machines groan loudly with a metal wire snapping violently near the front of the barricade. Looking up she saw one of the giant machines cranes was swaying in the wind when a second shot hit the last metal wire keeping it in focus.

The machine started leaning heavily on one side as the old prewar supporters snapped at the sudden shift in weight. Like in slow motion she watched the old machine lean more and more until it finally fell on it's left side with his crane violently smashing into the same area that the snipers had been using for their firing.

"Okay everyone lets get fuck out here!" Shouted Jackson to the last group with both Jennifer and Tristan quickly joining him, knowing they would not get a second chance at this.

"That's one of a hell of shot Walker!" Daniel said into the radio with their group knowing focusing all there fire on the southern end too.

It was during their sprinting Jen finally noticed she was bleeding in the lower right leg. She didn't remember being shot but more than likely something broke off and struck her in the shin.

"Come you smooth skins lets go!" Yelled Pat firing her cowboy repeater with the last group finally making it across the ledge.

Jumping across the roof and on the ledge she felt her leg buckle a bit from her wound but simple ignored and rolled forward.

"Okay Tristan's over, lets move people,"said Daniel into there radio moving backwards all the while firing down at the brotherhood members just encase they decided to purse. 

An hour later everyone was resting inside the town of Goodsprings. Ranger Jackson had thanked them profusely before getting a hold of a nearby radio and began signaling the NCR with an update of the situation.

"Kinda funny isn't it,"said Daniel who had joined Pat, Tristan and Jen inside the Prospector Saloon.

Patrica who was ordering a drink from Trudy the bartender turned on her stool. "Well operative Lopez what's so funny?"

"It's stops raining the moment we entered Goodsprings, like the whether could tell we were done with our mission."

Jen chuckled a bit, although stopped the moment when Tristan pulled out the piece of metal from her leg.

"Well, I believe this is the source of the problem,"he added dropping the metal inside a small bowl before cleaning the wound with some vodka.

Jennifer reached down and grabbed the bottle from Tristan's hand and drank some before handing it back to him, coughing a bit from how strong it was.

"Easy their sweetheart I promise I know what I am doing."

"Look buddy either order something or get out,"said Trudy in an irritated tone to Daniel who was busy staring at the pair of them.

Daniel was a bit taken back from her forceful tone. "Um sorry ma'am just give me something with alcohol."

Tristan finally finished bandaged up her wound and stood up. "It's a shame we didn't get a chance to test our new weapons out,"he replied patting his new katana sword that was on his left hip.

Jennifer simple shook her head with an amused look on her face. "Your such a smart ass, you know that right?"

"Yeah but you wouldn't want it any other way."

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	16. Patrica's Regret

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 15

Patrica's Regret

Walking down the ruin road, Jen spotted the gleaming light of the sun bouncing of Lake Mead. She had to fight the urge to go and jump into the fresh water for large fresh water supplies like this were few and far between.

"Everything all right first sergeant?" Asked Lieutenant Boyd who had ordered her troops to stay put.

Patrica stepped forward and put an arm around Jennifer. "Nah, I am guess our little sniper has her head in the clouds."

Jen slowly turned her head to look at Pat. "Your so funny Evans, I wish the world could see the wonderful zombie tell her jokes."

"Ha, now I would pay to see that,"added Boyd lighting a cigarette and ordering her 6 person squad to move out.

Going down the slight incline they approached the old cap counterfeiting shack which had been turned into Callville Bay Listening Post. Jen and Pat had just finished dropping off the Intel they had been gathering on the brotherhood of Steel, when Lieutenant Body asked if they could come with them so that they could update the new radio codes.

It had been over a month since their rescue at the quarry junction which official started the brotherhood and NCR conflict in New Vegas. They had spent most of the month gathering information and probing areas of possible brotherhood interest. Only half of the promised 2,000 reinforcements from California had managed to make it into New Vegas. Lieutenant Colonel Moore volunteered to lead these four divisions against the brotherhood while Colonel Hsu and General Hawke could focus their efforts with everything else.

"Okay will just be a few minutes,"said lieutenant Boyd who ordered three of the six troopers to fallow her inside,"agents March and Evans I thank you for the escort."

"Anytime smooth skin, just remember to bring some more smokes,"added Pat who held out her hand as Boyd sighed heavily before tossing her own pack towards her.

Jen shook her head. "You have no shame."

"What? It's not like she couldn't get another pack back at McCarren."

"Yeah and it's not like you couldn't get one from Novac, or 188 trading post, or I don't know your motel room."

Patrica was just about to response when Jen spotted something big moving around near Callville Bay before it quickly darted back inside the ruined boathouse.

"Hey did you see something near the old boat house?" She asked pulling her hunting rifle off her shoulder and looking through her scope to get a better view of the area.

"Not really? You see anything assassin?" She asked taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

Jen shook her head. "Negative, but it's at least worth checking out."

Pat took a deep drag of her cigarette and let the smoke out of her mouth. "Sure, what's one more detour before we had home."

"Jen come in, over?" Came the voice of her boyfriend Tristan Walker.

Giving Pat a confused look, she shouldered her rifle and grabbed her radio. "First sergeant March here. Everything all right Tristan?"

"No just wondering when you plan on coming back, we're suppose to have dinner in about hour."

At this Patrica chuckled a bit before walking away from her. "So now I see were your mind has been first sergeant."

Jennifer ignored her last comment and walked towards the other end for some privacy. "Sorry, things at McCarren took a little longer than we thought, as it seems Captain Curtis has been working twice as hard with all the new data coming in about the brotherhood."

"I would imagine so. We got a friendly visit from lieutenant Colonel Moore who was just passing through to check on the troops at Helios one. You should have seen some of her recruits. Hell I think some of them barely finished basic before they were shipped out here,"Tristan said into the radio with a worried voice.

"Well it's how NCR has been fighting this ongoing war with the brotherhood, numbers vs skill. And you really can't argue against the success it has brought them."

She could just picture him nodding his head and running a hand through his goatee. "Anyways how far are you away from Novac?"

Jen thought for a moment. "Right now were near the old cap counterfeit operation, and were about to investigate something I saw at Callville bay boat house. I promise after that we won't make anymore detours."

"Okay, I am going to hold you to that, hurry home. Love you."

"Love you too,"she added putting her radio back on her belt slowly making her way back over to ranger Evans.

Pat twirled her .357 magnum in her right hand before she took one last drag from her smoke tossing it aside.

"All done."

"Yep, lets go."

Giving one last wave to the troopers who were guarding the listening post they made their way down the small trail towards the bay.

"Hey did you remember to ask him what time dinner was suppose to start?" She asked with a smile on her face as Pat hoped onto the roof of the ruined boat house while Jennifer pulled her twin .45 auto pistols.

Jennifer shook her head. "Nope I was too busy deciding what I wanting for desert instead."

"Ass,"she added walking around the few holes that were all over the roof.

"You better be careful,"she replied hearing the groans of the ruined boat house's,"that roof might give under your weight."

Patrica suddenly stopped before putting her hands on her hips. "Are saying I am fat?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

Just when Jen was about to say something back, suddenly the part Patrica had been standing on gave in and she went falling down inside the boat house.

"Pat! Pat! Are you alright!" She yelled running down the sloping hill when suddenly something struck her in the face sending her flat on her back in a daze.

The force of the blow made her drop both of her .45 pistols out of her hands and left her in a daze on the ruined road. Trying to shake the feel like someone had hit her in the head with a hammer she moved her head to the right when suddenly she felt the warm rush of something whizzing right past her and struck the ground.

It was then she realized that something was a rebar club. Despite the fact she was barely conscious and blood was beginning to stain her front armor she could see still see the blurry lines of someone using a stealth boy.

Reaching down Jen grabbed two of her throwing knives and jabbed them both into the mutant's thighs.

"Pain!" The nightkin screamed suddenly becoming visible again as Jen crawled forward trying to reach her guns which had skidded down the ruined road a bit in front of her.

Ignoring the throbbing her head was doing, she finally reached her weapons. Without thinking Jennifer turning around and began firing both pistols at the charging super mutant. Firing all seven shots from each pistol, Jen watched the nightkin sway a bit before it dropped onto it's knees. The mutant raised it's rebar club up high in the air attempting to strike her with one last desperate attack when Jen grabbed a throwing knife. Tossing it forward she struck the mutant in the eye, finally killing the creature.

"I've got to activate my homing beacon,"she said to herself staggering forward until collapsing on the back end of the old sunset sarsaparilla deliver truck.

Turning around she managed to put her two pistols back in their holsters and reach down grabbing her walkie-talkie. Slamming the back end of the radio against the hard metal of the bummer, Jen broke the back end off. Pulling the broke parts away from the radio, she reached inside and pulled out the beacon.

In the distant she could here shouts of a few other mutants along with some different sounding voices quickly joining the mutants. Gripping the beacon in her hand Jennifer shoved the piece of metal in her mouth and quickly swallowed it, using the blood in her mouth to help her swallow the metal device.

"I told you not to kill them. I want Patrica to suffer first before she does,"said the voice of a ghoul who was talking to a large super mutant.

"Sorry master, dog do better this time,"said a rather large nightkin who started down towards Jennifer while the ghoul waited towards the top of the road.

By now with all the blood loss she had, Jen couldn't stand without support. Reaching behind herself she struggled to get a grip on her hunting rifle. Just when she managed to get a grip on her gun, the nighkin called Dog knocked her rifle out of her hands before grabbing her by the throat.

Lifting her up a bit Jen reached out and kicked the mutant in the face. All this did was cause Dog to growl at her before tossing her farther inside the back of the deliver truck.

"That's enough Dog,"said the ghoul coming up to the nightkin and patting the large mutant's arm.

Jennifer did her best she felt herself finally lose conscious and black out. 

Back in Novac Tristan was busy making new .308 armor piercing rounds. Capping the last round he placed it on the nearby shelf before turning to look at the door. For some reason Tristan couldn't shake the feeling like something was wrong.

Normally he would call over Daniel but right now he was taking a weekend off with his girlfriend Andrea inside the strip. Sam was busy helping install a new water pump system inside Freeside along side her teacher Arcade. Amy Granger had been promoted to Sergeant and was now serving as a first recon team leader under 2nd lieutenant Gorobets. Daniel's girlfriend Andrea Smith was now a staff sergeant and had been transferred into the MP division at Camp McCarren.

Getting up he left to go the bathroom. After finishing washing his hands Tristan heard the faint beeping noise that was coming from his walkie-talkie which was in it's recharging station.

Getting closer he couldn't understand why his radio was making that noise. At first he thought it might be malfunctioning until it suddenly clicked in.

"The homing beacon!" He shouted picking up his radio that was giving off the faint beeping noise.

All four of them were given special homing beacons that could only be activate once it was digested, and it would only broadcast the signal to their own personal beacons. Putting his radio down Tristan grabbed his marksmen carbine off the wall and put it next to his hunting rifle. Opening his closet he tossed out all of his desert ranger armor and clothes along with his gun belt. Once dressed into his armor Tristan quickly holstered his 9mm pistol, and grabbed his katana off the wall putting on his belt as well.

Opening the nearby footlocker, he grabbed as much ammo as he could carry inside his pockets of his duster along with a few grenades and some C4. Crossing his hunting rifle and his marksmen carbine over his back, Tristan was about to leave when he suddenly stopped near his hmm radio.

Opening the top shelf, master sergeant Walker pulled out a folded map of New Vegas.

"Okay, Jen said they were near the new listening post towards, Callville bay,"he said to himself pointing towards the area in the northeastern section of his map.

Scanning the map which he had custom made with all kinds of tide bits or remainders of certain areas, Tristan began to scout out his best/fastest approach to Callville bay. He knew like the rest of his fellow Special Task Force agents, if captured the NCR would deny the STF ever existed, so they could only call on their own personal support not from higher ups. Which meant in this case, he was all alone.

Folding up his map Tristan pulled out his sunglasses from his front pocket. "Hold on my love, I am coming."

Exiting his motel room in Novac, Tristan took the route north along highway 95, until he reached 188 trading post. Afterwords he went west along Lake Mead by passing Camp Golf all the way up to Callville bay from the south.

Approaching the bay, Tristan pulled out his hunting rifle quickly surviving the entire area. Finding nothing, he slowly moved forward sticking towards the cost just encase if he need to make a quick exit in the water. Hunched over he moved up from the slipway ducking behind the a old store called Captain Dean Boat Rentals.

It was then Tristan spotted a pool of blood father up along the slopping road which lead down towards a ruined sunset sarsaparilla deliver truck.

"That's not good,"he said looking down at a few shell casings.

Picking one of them, he examined the shell casing a bit closer. Upon a closer examination he could see they were .45 auto pistols.

"Damn it,"he said sighing heavily before grabbing his radio from his belt and turning the volume back on.

The beeping had started to intensify the moment he pointed his radio towards the northeast direction. Walking forward Tristan poked his head inside the old boat house. Among a reaction collapse of the roof, he spotted a dead nightkin tucked away inside the corner of the room.

Tristan didn't have a lot of experience fighting super mutants (or their advance/mental disturbed brothers the nightkin). But he wasn't going to let mentally disturbed 8 foot monsters stop him from saving his friend and the woman he loved. 

Meanwhile Jennifer began to stir. She could hear voices talking but it couldn't quite understand them as it sounded like her head was under water. Opening her eyes she could see a glowing one was busy talking with another ghoul who was wielding a service rifle in a threatening manner.

"I won't tell you again Bright,"said the ghoul wielding the rifle,"I want revenge and I will not stop until she pays."

The glowing one sighed heavily. "Find, but remember the bright brotherhood can help you if you would simply let us Allan."

Allan pointed his service rifle up and the air and fired a round. "I don't need any help."

At that Allan pointed to a few other ghouls each of them were ruined NCR uniforms. "Prepare our former sergeant for transport, and go get me Dog."

Jennifer couldn't tell how long it had been since their encounter at Callville Bay but judging by the way the lateness of the sun she could tell it must have been at least 6 hours. It was then she tried to move but instead she found that her wrists and ankles were bound together at either end of the homemade bed she was lying in. Looking around Jen could tell she was inside some kind of used truck bed. Lifting up her head she began to feel a little lite headed again and was forced to put her head back down.

All her weapons, ammo, and visible throwing knives had taken from her. Although she could still feel at least two secret knives she had hidden on herself inside her armor and knee pad. It was then she heard a grunt and saw Patrica stripped down to her bra and panties being slammed on the ground near a camp fire that was close to a few dozen radioactive barriers.

"You've got nothing to say for yourself bitch,"said Allan backhanding Patrica once again across the face.

Looking down she could see that Pat's wrist were bound behind her back.

"I stand by my choice all those years ago corporal Powers,"she said getting back on her feet and standing again,"we had our orders."

Suddenly another ghoul came forward and drove the but end of his service rifle into her gut forcing her onto her knees.

"No you left us there to die. But when a few of us manged to escape that radioactive power plant you had already beat us back to camp. What did you say to make General Lopez to make him abandon us? " Asked another ghoul who had a medic symbol on his beat up military uniform.

At this Pat spit out some blood from her mouth before looking up at him. "I tried to tell him medic Mathews, that their was others might still be alive, but the general wouldn't listen to me. He said they were already dead and before I could argue any more they dragged me away for treatment."

"Bull shit! You fucking liar!" Yelled Powers who swung his service around and struck her in the face sending her back down on the ground.

Patrica once again gathered herself up to her knees. "Whether you believe or me not I have always regret not knowing what happen to the long spear squad. I lead you into that disaster and after I transforming...I felt that was my true punishment. But instead seeing that you a few of you shared my fate, I know now that is my true sin."

First sergeant March knew what was going on. Pat had told them briefly how she turned into a ghoul and now it would seem her old squad was back for revenge. She didn't know what they had in store for her but by now she had managed to wiggle the throwing knife that was inside her knife pad out of it's hiding place.

Medic Mathews looked to a few other ghouls who were also wearing old military. "So what do we do know?"

Powers stopped and look down at the bleeding Evans before turning to the giant nightkin Dog. "Dog I want you to stay here with your two other friends and guard the prisoner for now. Me, Mathews, spider, and Yellow Leaf will personal escort our leader to The One. Make sure that Johnson and the perimeter guards stay in positions around the crater, while the rest guard our little outpost here."

Jennifer knew that Tristan would be on his way but she still had to act now or else Pat might be killed, not to mention who knows what this crazed mutant might try to do to her.

"Dog stay and guard the woman,"ordered Allan as his group began to lead Patrica away from the truck bed she was laying in.

Immediately the nightkin nodded and climbed into the truck moving closer and closer to her before stopping to stare at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Woman, pretty,"he managed to say before turning around so that he could stop anyone from entering the truck.

Jen could sense that while this mutant was blindly obedient to her master, she could also tell he might be willing to talk which could give her the time she need to free herself. Then all she had to do was some how get passed from a large psychotic super mutant with no weapons besides a small knife.

"Why are you named dog?" She asked trying to sound curious at his unusual name.

The troubled nightkin ignored her question and simply crossed his arms. "Sorry I just figured their was more to you than what meets the eyes."

At this the nightkin turned it's ugly head around to face. "Only the master knows what I am."

"What is that?"

"The master knows. I eat, I kill, I like killing,"he added eying her body once more before turning his head around and smacking his head with his giant hand.

"No! The master said I not listen to the voice!"

"Why?" Asked another voice that sounded a little different from the one Dog had been using before.

Dog suddenly turned around gripping his head. "No the master said you bad."

"The master can't save you like I can,"added the strange voice before looking down at her again.

Without warning the giant mutant screamed and began slamming his head against the nearby wall when suddenly it stopped. Blood was trickling down it's ugly face as it reached up and wiped some of it away before turning it's attention towards her.

"Dog?"

The mutant shook his head. "No he's not here right now. Our real name is lost to us, but if you must call me something, you can call me God."

Jennifer was a stunned but tried to do her best dealing with a split personality with anyone is difficult not mention a super mutant.

"Okay, God so what happens now?"

God looked outside the truck and back at her. "Well miss that would depend on you. While Dog and I share the same body we are two different people up here,"he added pointing to his head.

Trying not to push her luck she let him continue without interrupting. "Dog craves a leash. He needs a master to give him a purpose or else he eats anything in sight. I have tried to be the voice of reason but when Dog gets control it's like my voice is being snuffed out."

Jen nodded her head in agreement. "Will you help me get my weapons and escape from here?"

God study her briefly before getting right in her face. "I don't like humans or ghouls for that matter. But my hatred of anyone who gains control of Dog leash is even stronger than my hatred for humans. So you can put away that throwing knife and let me get you untied miss." 

It took Tristan 4 hours, but he finally found were Jennifer's beacon was guiding him, a giant slightly radioactive crater that was called the Devil's throat. Along the boarders he could see a few ghouls who wielding service, hunting and variant rifles. Inside the crater was a few a different group of ghouls wearing old NCR military uniform and they were the ones giving orders to the two nightkins who were busy eating.

"Where are you Jen?" He asked himself looking through his scope trying to spot her or Pat at all.

Bending back behind a small rock Tristan did a quick process of elimination inside his head, which told him Jen was more than likely inside the old semi-truck. Taking a deep breath, Tristan silently moved forward stalking his prey which was now looking towards the west with his binoculars. Just when he was within 25 feet of the ghoul wielding a hunting rifle, the ghoul turned towards him.

"Shit,"he said silently cursing to himself as he remained plat against the surface of the two rocks he was in between.

"Ah it was probably a fire gecko,"said the ghoul before turning his back to Tristan and looking towards the east.

Tristan knew it was now or never. Standing up he moved swiftly towards his prey. Throwing a rock which hit out in front of the ghoul gave him the distraction he need to move in for the kill. Taking out his katana he moved quickly but quietly forward just when the ghoul turned around to meet him.

Raising his blade up and over his left shoulder Tristan swung down cutting the ghoul in half from the shoulder to the hip. The ghoul's severed top half stayed in place for a moment before his body fell apart right in front of his feet.

Immediately he dropped to the ground. Sheathing his weapon, Tristan calmly pulled out his hunting rifle and set to do what he did best, snipe.

Having already made up a range of field of the area, Tristan backed away from the edge of the crack he was in a few feet making it a perfect concealment for his sniping.

Scanning the crater he spotted the first enemy along the ridge looking off to the west with her own binoculars. Giving her a small lead of one mil, he fired as the bullet struck the ghoul in the back of the head. Pulling the bolt on his rifle he expelled the spent .308 casing before turning to his next target.

The third ridge ghoul turned towards his fallen comrade when Tristan fired again, striking him in the chest before exiting out of his back ripping a huge hole in his chest were his heart use to be. The last female ridge ghoul finally realized what was happening. Running towards a small gap in the crater she jumped as Tristan waited for her to get in mid air when he fired hitting her in the side of the head killing her before her body could even impact hard rocks below.

Pulling the bolt on his hunting rifle, Tristan knew he had the high ground which made his sniping all that much easier. The remaining ghouls began to fire randomly in all direction as they had no idea where Tristan was.

Aiming a little to the right he fired hitting one ghoul who was trying to organize the remaining ghouls, as his head exploded into a gory mess. It was then Tristan noticed a nighkin emerging from the truck when suddenly he dropped on top of a ghoul and began ripping off it's body parts. The two other nightkin watched this and began attacking the ghouls as well. It was then Tristan spotted Jen hopping out of the truck and being escorted by the one nightkin towards a small cave opening.

Standing up, master sergeant Walker pulled the C-4 from his duster placing inside the crack. Hopping out of the crack, he gave the explosives a wide berth before denoting it. The explosion rang out loud inside the crater raining down rocks and debris into the crater.

Grabbing his marksmen carbine, Tristan began scaling down into the crater, hoping down every few feet until he reached the crater's floor.

By now all the nightkin were dead with only a few military ghouls still alive. Reaching behind himself master sergeant Walker grabbed a plasma grenade and tossed it forward. The green energy wave ripped apart two ghouls while scattering the last three of them.

Charging through the greenish smoke, Tristan jumped down inside a small trench the last ghouls were using as cover. Firing three rounds into one ghoul he quickly turned and fired another two more into the female ghoul's chest and head. Scanning the trench, Tristan saw the last ghoul attempting to reach a radio that was at the far end of the trench.

Looking through his scope, Tristan fired three shots with the first two hitting the radio and the third striking the man in the lower back. Immediately dropping, the man attempted to reach for his weapon which had flew out of his hands and landed a few feet in front of him. Reaching down Tristan grabbed his 9mm pistol and aimed his laser at the back of the wounded ghouls head.

"Goodbye,"he said firing four rounds into his head and neck area, killing him right before he could reach his service rifle.

Hopping out of the trench, Tristan sprinted forward heading towards the cavern. Right when he was about to enter the cavern a nightkin ran into sending the sergeant to the ground.

"Out of the way, human,"he heard the mutant saw before he started sprinting away from the cavern.

Just when Tristan was about aim his marksmen carbine at the sprinting mutant, Jennifer appeared beside him. He could see that her noise had been broke and she had a split lip along with dried blood that was on her neck and armor.

But before he could ask what happened to her, Jen dove forward embracing him in a tight hug. "I knew you would come, I just knew it."

"Always my love,"he added holding tightly onto her,"I will always come for you."

It was then Jen's eyes went wide."Oh shit, Pat they have her."

"Who has her?" He asked standing up along side his girlfriend.

"Some of her old squad before she began a ghoul took us prisoners and blamed her for their transformation."

For Tristan everything began to finally click into place with the ghouls, their uniforms, and the attack. "So where did they take her?" He asked fallowing her through the cavern.

"Not really sure, but God said it was something called The One,"she added pulling off her hunting rifle from her shoulder as they got deeper and deeper inside the cavern.

Using the glow of the red cave fungus they were able to easily find their way towards the back exit where they spotted two more old military ghouls who were standing guard. It was clear being this deep inside the earth had dampened the noise of the battle inside Devil's Throat.

"Come let's take these fools out,"added Jen with a crocked smile on her face from the bruising and broken nose.

Grinning back at her, Tristan quickly joined Jennifer on one knee as they both zeroed in on their targets. Giving her a simple nod they both did a silent count inside their heads before both of them fired at the same time hitting both ghouls in the face killing them instantly.

"Sweetheart, may I see you for a moment?" He asked stopping her in mid walk and turning around to face him.

"Sorry but if we wait any longer to fix your nose the longer it will take to heal,"he replied putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

First sergeant March sighed heavily before tilting her head up at him. "Just get it over with."

Reaching up he brought his fingers on either side of her broken noise and turned sharply, snapping it back into it's original position. Jennifer didn't scream but instead gripped the Tristan's forearms very hard in her hands as a few tears rolled down her face.

"God that fucking hurt,"she said gritting through the pain she was feeling from her face.

"I know hon, but were not down yet,"he added leading them past the two dead ghouls and out of the cavern.

By the time they emerged from cavern they finally saw what (The One) was. A undetonated nuclear bomb was laying in a small shallow crater with two ghouls standing over an almost naked Patrica who was handcuffed to the back end of the bomb. All around the bomb they had different kinds of explosives, dynamite, mini nukes, grenades, and C-4.

"Their going to detonated that nuclear warhead,"whispered Tristan to Jen who also wore the same stunned expression on her face.

Edging closer they could hear the two ghouls threatening their friend. "Now we are going to let the very same thing that transformed all of us, finally kill you for good."

Patrica simply shook her head. "Again you seem to forget I too was horrible transformed as well. You think the NCR was happy to have me back either. For all the equality they speak of, I had to spend almost 20 years trying to just regain what little respect and rank I had before I turned into a ghoul."

Powers turned to look at Medic Mathews who seem to be conflicted. "Maybe she's right sergeant. I mean we all went through the same thing. And I haven't once seen her do anything that would make me believe that she really did leave us. In fact I think you might off had something to do with that."

Mathews went to pull out his 9mm pistol when suddenly Powers stabbed in the gut with his combat knife.

"I am sorry my old friend but my revenge will not wait for anyone"he added pushing the knife farther inside his stomach,"not even you."

Powers quickly pulled out his combat knife from Mathew's chest. Looking up at his former friend Mathews dropped his pistol before falling over on his back.

Just when Allan was about to bend down and pick up his service rifle, Tristan and Jennifer stepped forward.

"Drop it, right now!" He yelled as they both slowly advanced on him.

Corporal Powers suddenly stopped and stood up slowly with his hands raise in the air. "Back away from our friend, right now!"

Instead of moving away from the bomb and Patrica, Allan simply stared down at Patrica. "Kill him, he's going to detonate the explosive!" Yelled Patrica to them.

In a flash Powers was hit with two shots one in the back of his neck and another in the base of his spine sending his body flat on his face.

"I will see you in Hell sergeant Evans,"said the former corporal pressing the remote detonate in his right hand before passing away.

It was then Patrica noticed the detonate wasn't for the explosives around the atomic bomb but for the nuclear warhead it's self.

"Shit, Walker, March get me out of here. He's armed the warhead and it's set to explode!" She yelled in a panic voice as they both had dove to the ground to avoid the explosion that might have killed them.

Getting up, Tristan didn't understand why Pat's old team had put all the extra explosives around the atomic bomb, as the bomb's explosive power would be a hundred times the amount that was station around the warhead.

"Come on general let's move!" Yelled Jennifer who started sprinting towards their fell STF agent.

Reaching her they quickly searched the dead Powers but couldn't find any key for the pre-war handcuffs.

"Fuck, we have to lock pick it,"replied Jen trying to find her bobby pin and screw driver that was along her belt.

Tristan could see the timer on the nuclear bomb said 40 seconds and counting down. "I've got it,"he said pulling out his katana as Pat catching on pulled on the handcuff stretching the chain as far as it could go.

Without thinking he swung down and carefully cut the chain of the handcuff which was keeping ranger Evans stuck to the bomb.

"Let's go, let's go!" He yelled helping Pat back on her feet as all three of them began sprinting towards the cavern.

Entering the cavern they kept sprinting when they got close to the entrance of Devil's throat they felt a large explosion rock the cavern, making them stumble a bit. Fearing the radiation and blast wave would come their way, they quickly regained their composure and exited the cavern.

Once back outside into the night air, they all turned around and were stunned at what they didn't see, a mushroom cloud. Their was no intense heat, or blast wave at all instead just a large dust cloud of rock and dirt that loomed over the air from the explosive that went off towards the northwest.

"I don't get it,"said Patrica out of breath,"shouldn't that bomb have been a hundred times more powerful than that."

Tristan himself was not sure either, when Jen snapped her fingers. "The bomb must have been a dud, or else it would have donated on impact almost 200 years ago."

"I guess that does explain why they would have used this crater as a base camp with something that highly dangerous barely a mile away. And why he had all those extra explosives around the warhead,"said Tristan running a hand through his goatee while grabbing a some pills of rad-X, passing them to Jen who took some.

The entire crater was slightly radioactive so he had been taken rad-x before he entered the crater along with a shot of rad-away.

"Hey I will meet you guys on that top ridge,"replied Pat having watched the take the rad-x,"I want to get my gear before we leave this place for good."

"Sounds like plan Pat."

Moving towards the right side of the crater, Tristan and Jennifer quickly climbed up the rocks until they reached the top. Looking down they could see that Patrica was taking her time to put back on her ranger gear. Tristan knew why. Pat would never say but this hurt her more than anything she had ever experience in her entire life, whether that be ghoul or human.

"Do you think this gives her some closure?" Asked Jennifer sitting down next to Tristan while they watched their friend grabbed her weapons.

Tristan shook his head. "Not really, no. Things like hardly ever end the way you want them too. Hopefully she can some peace in knowing that their suffering is over."

Jennifer looked at Tristan before she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming and saving me."

Tristan immediately put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. "That's what boyfriends do my love. They rescue the damsel in distress."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	17. Left Behind

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 16

Left Behind

"It's going to be a long night,"said Tristan rubbing his fingertip less gloves together before drawling his desert ranger duster closer to his body.

Taking a seat inside the dinky the dinosaur's mouth, Tristan grabbed his hunting rifle and started scanning the road. Despite the bitter coldness of the desert at night, Tristan found it soothing to look up at the stars and sometimes even the distance planet of Mars.

Suddenly the door opened behind Tristan who wheeled around with his hunting rifle pointed directly at the person's head.

"Whoa, easy their master sergeant,"said Cliff Briscoe the owner Dino-Bite Gift Shop who had his arms up,"I just wanted to tell you I was closing up for the night."

Tristan lowered his high powered rifle."Sorry, in First Recon they always teach us to be ready at the slightest noise."

Briscoe breathed a sigh of relief. "I see, just be careful of the office when you use the bathroom. Those damn rocket souvenirs seem to be leaking something radioactive."

"Okay, I will keep that in mind Cliff. Night."

Right when gift shop owner was about to leave, he turned back halfway through the door. "Hey you want to buy some of my dinky the dinosaur souvenirs, I only got a few left and their selling like stealth boys."

Tristan held up his hand to stop him from saying any more of his sales pitch. "As I have told you before Cliff, I already bought 12 of them off you a month ago." (One was for himself and his sister, while the rest he sent back to the orphanage in Junktown as gifts).

Cliff turned his head attempting to remember this little fact before closing the door behind himself. Normally Ranger Andy, Daisy, and sometimes Dusty McBride would take turn during the week watching the roads. But with the NCR/Brotherhood of Steel war heating up inside New Vegas, Tristan knew it was best someone with sniping training take a turn too, just encase.

After 15 minutes of scanning the areas of interest, master sergeant Walker put down his rifle. Grabbing the chair that was beside him, he moved to so that he could put his feet up. Grabbing his pre-war book 1984 he started reading when the door opened behind him for a second time.

Grabbing his 9mm, Tristan aimed his laser sight on the chest of person.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly putting away his side arm.

Jen grinned back down at him before showing him a caravan lunch she had special made with fresh fruit and vegetables.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to share some of my dinner with me."

Tristan grinned back at his girlfriend before grabbing the chair that he was using for his legs and slide it over to her, letting her sit down next to him.

"You know what today is?" He asked looking down at his watch as they enjoyed their dinner together.

"Should I?"

Nodding his head, he winked back at her. "Today is the first of January. Let me be the first person to welcome you to the year 2276, Happy New Year!"

Jen rolled her eyes at him. "Remind me again why I came up here?"

"Cause you couldn't miss a chance to get me alone."

First sergeant March chuckled softly to herself. "That's it,"she added leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Finishing up their dinner, Tristan scouted his chair closer to her so that they could sit closer together as Jen laid her legs across his thighs.

"So when I am going to here more about your family,"he added gently stroking her legs while holding his rifle steady in his left hand and scanning the nearby hills.

Jennifer turned her head to look at him with a irritated look on her face. "Next question."

"Hey you can't blame a guy. I figured a new year, a new answer."

"I know and I will tell you some day, I promise."

"Okay, I am going to hold you to that assassin,"he replied lowering his hunting rifle again,"although there is another thing I am been meaning to ask you."

Jen immediately gave him her full attention by looking into his blue eyes. "How would you like to move in with me?"

Tristan could see the surprised look on her face as she ran a hand through her long black hair which she was wearing down at the moment.

"Why would we do that? I mean it's kinda silly since I live right below you."

"I know it is, but...I want us to move further in our relationship. I know how this might scare, but I love you and I want this. I know you might not be ready yet, but I am putting all my cards on the table,"he added looking away from her and back out towards the night sky.

Jen reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm making him turn towards her. "I just need some time to think out this, okay?"

Nodding his head slowly Tristan offered her a warm smile. "I know my love. Just don't keep me waiting forever, as I guy might start thinking you could say no." 

Around 6am the next morning Tristan was finally relieved of his watch by Ranger Andy who offered him a warm drink of black coffee before letting him go back to his apartment. Jen (who left shortly after Tristan asked her to move in with him) was more than likely still asleep.

"Damn I am tired,"he said out load stretching and yawning while closing the door behind himself and flopped on the nearby bed.

Taking off his gun belt, Tristan dropped it off the side of the bed. Sitting up briefly he took off his duster, first recon beret, and gloves before swiftly kicking off his shoes. Just when he was about to put his head on the pillow, the Ham radio went off.

"Novac emergency comm channel, this Goodsprings forward outpost."

Immediately Tristan was wide awake, tossing t he cover off his body and springing towards the radio.

"Code in!"

"Emergency broadcast signal delta 2k54!"

"Okay switch to channel bravo 8649,"he added adjusting his own radio signal.

Tristan waited a few seconds for them to adjust their own signal before he started talking. "Okay this is STF agent master sergeant Walker."

"Roger that, this is tech sergeant Reyes of 8th heavy armored division. We have been authorized by Lieutenant General Hawke to ask for your assistant."

Tristan sighed heavily before bringing back up the receiver. "Go ahead sergeant."

"Lieutenant Colonel Moore led a small team called Moore's fist into nearby Black Mountain. Despite losing about half of her squad they managed to make it out alive with very important data on the Brotherhood. They stopped in at Yangtze Memorial to broadcast a pickup signal when suddenly the disappeared. We sent a patrol of robots, and ranger veterans but so far we haven't been able to find any trace of them."

"How long ago was that?"

"24 hours ago, sir,"she added with a strained tone in her voice.

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "Okay, will be their as quick as we can tech sergeant."

"I will tell Major Gilles you're coming, over and out."

Turning off the radio, Tristan went over to his walkie-talkie. "Hey you guys catch any of that?"

"Come on smooth-skin, we all heard the broadcast,"added Patrica who sounded like she was struggling with something.

"Hey zombie you sound like your having trouble,"replied Daniel in a teasing tone"you didn't get your skin caught on your zipper again?"

The silence across the their radio's told everything they need to know. "Don't worry my old friend, I am coming,"added Daniel laughing before he lowered his radio.

"Jen you awake yet?" He asked noticing her silence across air waves.

Just when he thought she might not be talking to him, she responded. "Of course I am, one would think you would now me better than that."

Tristan chuckled to himself. "What can I say, you bring the best out of me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I will see you outside general."

Exiting their own apartments a few minutes later, all four of them starting walking towards the small town of Goodsprings. Tristan decided to bring his advanced marksmen carbine, while Pat brought her hunting shotgun instead of her cowboy repeater. Jennifer who saved most of her money managed to buy a Bozar light machine gun sniper rifle. Finally Daniel was given a tri-beam laser rifle by his girlfriend sergeant Smith who took it off a dead BOS knight.

Arriving at Goodsprings a little after 9am, they could see the disgruntled townsfolk who were not to happy with all the NCR military inside their town. With the only exception being Trudy who ran the local saloon and Chet who ran the general store, most of this quiet little town wanted them gone sooner than later.

"Hey Sunny, have you seen the major Gilles?" He asked watching the young woman giving a few children shooting lessons.

Sunny gave the boy a nod as he aimed his BB gun at the nearby sunset sarsaparilla before firing, hitting the glass bottle.

"Sorry guys, with so many military types walking around here, I don't know even now where Pete is right now," she said before turning her attention back to the little girl who also was holding a BB gun.

It was then Daniel spotted the NCR flag hanging over a recently fixed house near Doc Mitchel's place. "I think that's a good place to start,"he added pointing to the flag over the building,"although I don't have your sniping training, so I could be wrong."

Jennifer and Tristan both exchanged sarcastic looks. "Shut up!" They both said at the same time causing him laughing before they knocked on the door. Suddenly the door flung open with corporal wielding a service rifle pointed at them.

"Watch were you're pointing that thing kid,"said Patrica grabbing the rifle,"you could poke an eye out."

Right when the corporal was about to jerk his rifle out of her grasp, Patrica brought her heel up and dug into to top of his foot, causing him to yelp out in pain and let go of his weapon.

"You see, now you've gone and hurt yourself,"she added pushing him aside and dropping the corporal's rifle onto the nearby counter.

"And you wonder why you don't have a lot friends Evans,"said Tristan who came walking in right behind her,"and here I thought it was because my face looks like a corpse."

"You forgot the part the breath like brahmin,"added Daniel with a smile on his face, as Jennifer who was trying not to laugh closed the door behind themselves.

Inside the tent they could see the high command of this outpost. Looking to his right they spotted Tech sergeant Reyes who gave them a brief wave before turning back to her duties. Ahead they spotted the major was busy looking down at a map which had marks all over which detailed troop movements, enemy positions, and their boarders.

"Ma'am, excuse me the Special Task Force agents you called for are here,"said a private from the scout team.

Gilles looked up from map at the four people who had their STF agent badges out so that she could see them.

"Oh thank god you guys are here,"she added running up to each of them and shaking their hands,"things are bad, really bad."

Tristan like everyone else put their badges away. "Calm down major. Tell us what's happening?"

"How much did tech sergeant Reyes tell you?"

"Enough to know that lieutenant colonel Moore and her squad have disappeared with valuable info on the brotherhood,"added Jennifer crossing her and giving Patrica a disapproving look.

Major Gilles shook her head in agreement. "That's about it nut shell. I told the colonel it was too risky, but none less she went with the plan anyways."

Daniel lifted up his blast shield. "How many did she take with her?"

Gilles tilted her head up at an angle to think. "Give or take 100 of them, with at least 6 veteran rangers and 10 heavy armor troops along with 15 first recon snipers. Officers 1st lieutenant Betty Jefferson, lieutenant Angel Hernandez, and veteran command Andrew Ash all volunteered for the mission."

Tristan turned as Daniel was already writing this information down. "And the survivors from mission at Black Mountain fled to Yangtze Memorial when suddenly their radio went silent,"he added making sure the info they had received earlier was accurate.

The major once again eagerly nodded her head. "Yes that is correct. Listen I am going to frank. These troopers here...are her men. The colonel is special person. Her 20 years of service against the brotherhood of steel makes her legend back in California. Even the veterans hold her in high regard for if it wasn't for a few wounds she received fighting the brotherhood she would be a veteran herself. I know the information is important, but please...try and save the colonel."

Tristan looked at his friends/team as they returned his look his confident look in spades. "Don't worry major, were on the job." 

Just when they were about to leave, Gilles called out to them. "I will have the remaining rangers and heavy troopers on guard, just encase you find anything."

Making the quick trip north, they were slowed down a bit having to kill a few radscorpions, and bloat flies, but within 30 minutes they reached the pre-war memorial.

"It's a shame,"said Daniel taking a seat on the top step of the memorial and grabbing his canteen.

"What's a shame,"added Tristan taking a seat next to him.

"Being up this high you can see everything. It's too bad the brass back home can't see New Vegas like this, then maybe they might take more of an interest instead of just supplies, and power."

Looking out from their high position, Tristan had to agree with the tech. "You speak the truth my friend."

Looking around Tristan could see Jennifer and Patrica both were checking out the carbon scoring and empty shell casings of a previous fire fight. Standing he walked over to Jen who was busy reading the names of the dead soldiers. Seeing that they need some privacy, Pat smiled warmly up at Tristan before taking off her sunglasses and sitting down next to Dan.

"You now I read something about Yangtze campaign. It was the during the final stages of Sino-American War. Afterwords on Oct 23 2077 the great war put the end of the civilization as we know it,"said Jen running her fingers across a few of the dead servicemen with awestruck look on her face.

"I didn't know you had a thing for history."

"Most people simple act like the pre-war American is only usual for scavenging old technology. But as soldiers ourselves I think we can relate to what they went through. I can only hope that one day my name will be on a list immortalize forever,"she replied taking her hands of the monument and turning to look at Tristan.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Tristan drew her closer to his body. "Well personally I would more than happy to just settle down one day, with a special someone right beside me."

Jen pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Okay."

"Okay to what?"

"I will move in with you. You've been patience with me, and that means a lot to me. But it's time for a change and whatever that may bring...will meet head on, together."

Tristan grinned back down at her before kissing her fully on the lips. It was only after both Dan and Pat both pretended to die, they finally pulled back, both slightly breathless from the kiss. It was then, he noticed something strange on the back side of the memorial.

"What, is wrong?" She asked noticing the strange look on his face.

Tristan ignored her comment at first and walked to the back end of the memorial. Jen along with Dan and Pat soon quickly joined him as well.

"I am confused, what are we doing?" Asked Daniel looking at Tristan and then Jen who both were kneeling and looking down at the ground.

"That is strange,"added Jen before turning to look back up at the monument before standing up and looking down at the steep incline that was below them.

Patrica walked over to the memorial to get a better look at from behind. "Yeah there's no marks over here."

Right before Tristan could say something else, Tech Lopez whistled sharply. "Thank you. Would someone please tell me what the hell is going?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes while Patrica shook her head at him. "It's something rangers and first recon snipers are taught when you scout or stalk your target. Always check your surroundings. If the lieutenant colonel was last reported here, it would make sense they would have protected every angle of this memorial. But there is only scoring and shell casing at the north and east side of the monument."

"But what if the Brotherhood only attacked from that position?"

Tristan shook his head. "That would make no sense. If your attacking a position like this you would want to box your opponent in, not give them a chance to escape."

Daniel still looked confused. "So...what does all this mean?"

"Its means idiot, that the firefight was staged to cover up there tracks. And judging by the fact their isn't any tracks moving away from the memorial means there's more than just a simple war memorial on these grounds,"added Jennifer staring up at the towering cross.

Approaching the memorial they all started looking around for anything that didn't fit. "What are we even looking for?" Asked Patrica throwing up her hands in frustration.

After a 10 minutes, even Tristan was growing frustrated. Leaning forward he slammed his down the stone base with the names of dead servicemen on it. It was then he noticed something strange about all the names who were listed. Everyone of them had a rank next to the name, expect one near the bottom on the left hand list. Laurence Justice was the name. Kneeling down he took a closer look at dead serviceman's name. Even more strangely it was the only name that wasn't worn or had any damage on it, drawing his curiosity even more.

"You find something?" Asked Jen who turned around the corner to see him kneeling down.

"We're about to find out,"he replied pushing hard on the name,when suddenly the name plate went in before a clicking noise could be heard.

A moment later a small piece concrete near the eastern end of the monument began to move to the right, showing a opening hatch, that required a pass code. Daniel was the first one to reach the hatch and turned the center hatch a bit causing it to automatic spring open.

"Well it looks like your theory is right. Maybe the data that got from black mountain told them about this place and they decided to take shelter here,"said Tristan shining his small flashlight (they were given when they joined the STF) down the ladder which went down almost 20 feet.

"That's all well and good, but that doesn't explain why they haven't reported back,"added Jennifer in a worried voice.

Tristan had to agree with her as he shouldered his marksmen carbine. "Well were about to found out for ourselves."

Right when Tristan was about to start climbing down, Dan reached for his radio. "No, we must maintain radio silence. We don't want any brotherhood patrols knowing what were up too...not yet."

Climbing down the hatch, Tristan lost his footing when a step in the ladder broke off. Falling a few feet, he reached out grabbing one of the metal railings.

"You alright down their general?" Called out Patrica who was about 8 feet away from him.

Looking down at his right hand which had stopped his fall, he could see a small cut across his palm which had already started bleeding. "Yeah, just watch out these last few ladder steps are unstable."

Reaching the bottom, Tristan's feet splashed against the wet floor. Looking around he could see a little bit inside the tunnel thanks to the light from above. Grabbing his small flashlight he could see that they were inside a old pre-war sewer system. The water was only ankle deep and thankfully not radioactive but judging from the brown color you wouldn't want to drink it.

"Anything good?" Asked Patrica landing next to him and pulling out her .357mangum along with her own flashlight too.

Tristan lowered his flashlight searching for a bandage to cover his bleeding right palm. "No, the running water has erased all foot prints, as it appears the water level has dropped in the past few hours,"he added looking at the greenish color the water left at it's normal level near the side wall.

Jennifer plopped herself down, accidentally splashing Patrica who turned and glared at the first sergeant. "Thanks, March I love smelling shit."

"Ain't any different than before"she added causing Daniel to laugh while he softly stepped down from the last step beside Jen.

It was then the top hatch above them suddenly closed, causing them to aim their guns up at the hatch.

"It must have closed on a timer,"said Jen grabbing her own flashlight along with Daniel holding it in her right hand for she was a lefty.

Walking down the sewer tunnel they were forced to go right and continue to fallow the bend in old pipe. Near the end they could see it the tunnel finally opened up into a large chamber which must have been some type of maintenance area for the sewer system.

"So...now where?" Asked Patrica examining the large area that had no visible path.

"Spread out, this path has to lead some where,"he replied heading straight while Jen took the opposite path of him. Daniel turned left taking the western pipe while Patrica took the eastern pipe.

It was when Tristan aimed his flashlight low he spotted the body of an ranger. His legs had been blown off at the thigh and knee before he was blown down inside the canal below the side walkway.

"Hey I got a body here,"he said into his radio bending down to see the trip wire he must have set off," it appears he must have set off some trap, watch your steps."

"Roger that general,"replied Daniel from his radio before Tristan moved forward spotting a door with a computer monitor on the outside of it.

Their was no visible door hand of any kind on it, and after touching the door he found it was built out of solid thick cut steel. Turning to the monitor he read it had a message on it.

(Access to terminal is restricted due to lock down protocol Omega for all personal inside Yangtze Bunker)

"Hey I found out what lieutenant Colonel and her men were doing down here. It appears the pre-USA built a secret bunker beneath the memorial using it as cover. I am at a door they must have used, but the terminal is locked down due to a security protocol inside the bunker. Dan do you think you could some how override the lock down?" He asked taking a step back from the door.

Their was a short pause until Tech Lopez came back. "That's a big negative. Something like that can only be taken off from inside the bunker."

"Fuck, well were not getting in this way,"he said walking back to the central chamber,"did anyone else have any luck on there end?"

"The western side simple leads to a cave-in,"added Daniel into his radio.

"The east end does keep going but it's completely submerged beneath water, so unleash you can breath underwater it's not passable,"replied Patrica wading through chest high water.

Everyone then waited for Jen to radio in her information with Tristan, Patrica, and Daniel all meet up inside the central chamber.

"Jen, you still there?" Called out Tristan in a slightly worried voice.

When they still not received any word from her, Tristan look at Pat then to Dan. Each of them shared his worried look before all three of them jumped across the water to reach the other side of the walk way. Walking down the walkway as fast as they could, they could see Jen's flashlight laying on the floor ahead of them. It was then they saw the dim light coming from the hall of two metal double doors that were hanging wide open.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Tristan turned off his flashlight, with both Pat and Dan fallowing suit. Tristan pointed to Patrica to go on the other side of the door, while Tristan would cover the opposite side.

"Hey hurry up would you?" Said the voice of someone from inside the double doors.

Patrica briefly looked inside the small stairway before moving across the entrance and quickly to the other side. Tristan himself slowly leaned out from the corner to look down at the narrow stairway that lead down before turning right sharply about 20 steps down.

"Dan, take cover in water,"he whispered to the tech, who immediately hopped over the side railing and slowly lowered himself into the dirty water.

Ducking behind the railing he moved silently across the shallow stream, stopping once his back was directly in behind the entrance.

"Just save some fun for me, as I want a turn with that ass,"said another voice of someone who was climbing the stairs.

Tristan couldn't help himself peeling around the corner to get a look at who had taken his girlfriend. A man dressed in recon armor with the brotherhood of steel patch on his chest stopped to turn and yell back at someone farther inside.

Breathing in and out silently, Tristan put away his side arm and slowly drew out his katana in his right hand. Pressing his back against the wall, he waited for the knight to make his appearance from stair well.

"What a day,"he said to himself once he reached the top of the stairs,"I haven't had this much fun in years."

Going forward he was so completely focused on the flashlight he didn't even see Patrica or Tristan on either side of him. Bending down he picked up the flashlight and turned off. Meanwhile, master sergeant Walker had taken two steps forward and raised his blade high to the right above his head. The brotherhood of steel member turned around to briefly see Tristan standing right in front of him.

Swinging down, Tristan slashed him across the face. The blade cleanly went through his head with no resistance. At first his face still had the same surprised look on it until a chunk of his face from his right temple down to his left jaw slide completely off. A second later his body went limp and fell backwards over the railing and into the water below.

"Let's move,"he added swinging the blood off his blade and sheathing his weapon.

Grabbing their primary guns, they each moved quickly but silently down the steps. Patrica was in the front with Tristan in the middle and Daniel bringing up the rear. Taking the bend they could see three more brotherhood men talking to each other.

"Listen I am tired of waiting for Jack,"said a male's voice,"I want to have some of this pussy now before we have to bring her with the others."

Going down the last set of stairs they could see it was some type of security point check station. A large security desk was laid against the back of the wall with a few lockers behind it. In the middle of the small room was a single metal door with a computer monitor for access. Towards the back end of the station they had a large dinning room table with all the chairs pulled away from. Two brotherhood of steel members dressed in recon armor were at the head of the table, while one man dressed in power armor was busy taking off his clothes. Laying on the table was an unconscious Jen who had her pants and top taking off along with her bra showing off her C cup breasts to everyone.

"Hey when do we get a turn Eagers, sir?" Asked the one man who was grabbing himself through his pants.

Paladin Eagers turned to look at the younger man, finally freely his penis from his armor."When I am fucking done!"

For Tristan this was his breaking point. Charging forward he jumped down from the last few steps quickly passing by Patrica. Right before he could reach the landing below, Tristan fired with out looking through his scope.

The bullet hit Paladin Eagers right in the back of the head before exiting out his right eye. Immediately his body bounce forward hitting the table before falling back down in a pool of his own blood and brains. The two recon armor knights jumped back in surprise as they were spread with the paladin's blood on their faces and clothes.

Patrica responded by firing her hunting shotgun the blast hit the second man right in the chest sending him flying backwards against the wooden desk. The third knight hit the ground right before Tristan fired two shots which missed him and hit back of the wall. Patrica moving to her right, while Tristan went to the left firing another shell which hit near the ground as pieces of the shot struck him in the face and neck.

Daniel finally appeared from the stairway firing his tri-beam laser rifle hitting the knight in the left thigh. The laser blast went clean through his thigh cutting it off before stopping halfway through his right thigh. Patrica rounding around the table quickly reaching the dieing knight, letting Tristan headed over to his unconscious lover.

"Where are the your friends?" Asked ranger Evans pumping her shotgun and expelling an 12 gauge shell and pointing her gun at his bleeding face.

The man simple looked up at her before dieing from the dramatic loss of blood. Meanwhile Tristan had already taken off his duster and put it on Jennifer who was still laying their unconscious.

"What happen to her?" Asked Daniel who was busy searching the dead bodies for anything useful.

Tristan sighed heavily as he leaned down and opened her eye lids. "Not sure but, she's breathing fine. Her pupils are only slightly dilated, and her pulse is good."

Pat shouldered her shotgun before turning around to look at him. "What does all that mean?"

Reaching down inside one of his side pants pocket he pulled out the small med kit they each carried. "They must have used some type of gas or toxin to knock her unconscious. We just need to get her pulse racing and she should wake up."

Pulling out a does of jet he walked over to the front of the table. Cupping her head in his hands he injected the does of jet into her neck. Daniel stopped his search of the dead BOS members and went over to the security station. After looking around a few shelves he found what he was looking for.

"Bingo, I've got the access codes,"he added walking over to the computer panel near the door and began entering the right passwords.

Meanwhile Jen's body began to convulse a bit from sudden surge of the drug into her body. Holding onto her body he waited for the shaking to stop, when suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Easy, my love, I here,"he added as she attempted to fight him off but stopped when she realized it was Tristan.

Jennifer still had a slightly confused look on her face but after a few deep breaths she seem to calm down.

"My headache is killing me but... I'm fit for duty," Jen replied attempting to sit up when she realized she was almost naked and immediately pulled Tristan's duster tighter around her body.

"Come on general, lets give her some space to get dress,"added Patrica pulling him away from her,"although it's not like some of us here haven't seen first sergeant March naked before." 

5 minutes later Jennifer had gathered up her gear and weapons and was ready to move. This also gave Daniel enough time to get familiar with the programs inside this pre-war bunker that the brotherhood of steel now occupy.

"I can't believe our luck,"he said with a excited expression before Jen stared daggers at him,"sorry luck is a poor choice of words. I can't believe our fortune."

Patrica looked at Tristan who rolled his eyes in response. "Are you going to tell us, what you found or are we going to continue standing her with our thumbs up our asses,"added Jennifer with a mocking tone.

Daniel ignored her comment."Anyways it appears they had shut down the cameras for this area after they took our friend Miss March. So they have no idea that this side entrance has been comprised. More importantly I have access to the entire bunker and have already located the lieutenant colonel."

"How close are they?" Asked Tristan putting his arm around Jen who looked up at him with a look that said (I know).

"Really close. In fact all we need to do is go straight turn right and we will be at the holding cells."

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee, trying to think of their best chance for success. "Alright, Dan I want to locate any possible exits. Afterwords can you feed a virus into the mainframe from here?"

Daniel's eyes wide before a huge grin came across his face. Reaching down he grabbed a small device. "I have been waiting to use this one for a long time now, I can barely contain myself. It passes by the normal firewalls, before bypassing the sensors scanners as it infects,"but suddenly he was caught off by Patrica who smacked him in the back of the head lightly.

"Lopez we don't need the details, just hurry up!"

Dan began to mutter to himself about just wanting to explain how it works when Patrica glared back down at him, making him get back to work.

"Let's go,"said Tristan opening the solid metal door that was in front of them.

Heading down the dimly lite hallway they approached a small fork in the road. The passage north kept going with several side rooms on each side before it turned left or right about 50 feet away. To left they had a turret stationed at the end of the hall, with a sign above the only room labeled weapon storage. Letting two scribes exit out of one of the side rooms ahead them, they quickly made their way down the metal walkway until reaching the door that had holding cells written on it.

"I got this,"replied Jen who moved forward and pulled out her screwdriver and bobby pin to try locking picking the door.

After a few moments of clicking, she heard the door click. "Okay were in business."

Just when everyone moved closely suddenly the door opened from the other side. "Alright just let me know if she talks,"said a female scribe who had her head turn towards them when Jennifer grabbed the woman by wrist tossing her down onto her back.

The scribe grunted out in pain, as Jen already had a hidden blade in her right hand as she swung down stabbing her right in the heart. The woman's eye went wide for a brief moment as blood began to come out on either side of her mouth until she died a few seconds later.

"Daniel trigger the virus now!" Yelled Tristan as they could see two nearby turrets turn in their direction.

Grabbing his small remote device he triggered the computer virus to start. Suddenly the power inside the entire bunker flicked off. A few seconds later the back up power flickered on as red emergency lights lite the hallway in dim red light. Right when a few power armor soldiers were about head their way as suddenly the turrets opened up on them. They could see the two twin turrets laser fire rip through all 4 power armor steel members forcing the remaining members inside the holding cells to seek cover.

"Move!" Yelled sergeant Walker to them urging them to fallow him through the doors.

Charging through the doors Tristan, Jennifer and Daniel each had a grenade in their hands as they tossed them in three different directions while Patrica pulled out her grenade launcher and aimed it the ceiling. Pat's grenade hit the ceiling exploding on impact as debris ran down upon everyone when three move explosions caused the area to shake. The multiple explosions killed two scribes while wounding two other knights who were rolling around in pain.

"Sentry bots!" Shouted Daniel firing his tri-beam at the distance robot that had a some burns marks on along with some jagged pieces of metal stuck inside it.

Daniel was forced to hit the deck diving near the holding pens that held all the captured prisoners from Moore's group. Patrica quickly reloaded her grenade launcher and fired another round at the damaged sentry bot causing it stop dead in it's tracks.

"Pat, watch out!" Yelled Tristan firing his marksmen carbine at a few knights were back on their feet as he dove forward tackling the ghoul to the ground right when a missile fired by the second sentry bot went zipping past her and hit the wall behind them.

Jennifer aimed her bozar at an injured paladin firing 5 rounds each of them hitting his helmet each with the last .556 round finally breaking through the weaken armor and striking the man in the head, killing him instantly. Getting up Tristan could see Daniel had already started unlocking the three cells which held about 15 troopers inside them, including a rather beaten but still determined looking lieutenant colonel Moore.

"Help the prisoners, we've got this! Yelled Patrica to Tristan as she rolled to her right stopping to fire her grenade launcher at a group of incoming Knights from the rear.

Reaching the last cell, Tristan reached the colonel. "Moore is this everyone!"

Moore turned to another woman who had a first recon beret on. "First lieutenant what is our head count?"

Tristan could hear the second sentry along with the back turrets which all had been set into a frenzy after the virus wiped the friend and foe programming in their hard drives.

"15 ma'am,"said the only other office who was left,"not including the other prisoner who was already in here."

Turning around Tristan fired his entire clip at a group of incoming knights who were forced to take care inside the nearby hallway. It was then, he spotted the familiar face of Veronica the leader of the Nelson camp.

"Hey Walker fancy meeting you here like this,"she added ducking as a series of laser rounds entered the cell killing one prisoner and wounding another two.

"Hurry up you guys, the turrets and robots are just about to be overwhelmed!" Yelled Jennifer into her radio over the commotion of gun/laser fire.

"Got it!" Yelled Daniel opening all three of the computer locks causing the cell's door to open all at once.

"You heard the man, let's get the fuck out of here!" Ordered Moore to her remaining troops as they raced forward to the opposite wall grabbing laser rifles, plasma rifles, and a few Gauss sniper rifles that were up near the entrance of the holding cell room.

Right when everyone was about to move out, both Jennifer and Patrica went down as a large series of laser fire erupted from behind them hitting them in the back and legs.

"No!" Tristan shouted grabbing his plasma grenade from the back of his belt and tossed it down the hall at paladin firing a Gatling laser rifle at them.

The grenade bounced off the wall before landing a few feet behind the power armor trooper. A second later the green explosion sent him flying forward while causing the a small collapse inside the hallway from both the north and eastern sections.

"Sergeant Walker we have to move!" Shouted Moore to him as he bent down his fallen comrades.

Patrica stood up with only a minor back calf wound while, Jennifer was still down having been shot in the back and left hip area. Her back assassin armor had adsorbed most of the damage but her left hip wound went clean through her left front thigh.

"Can you walk?" He asked helping her back onto her feet, as Moore and her group provided covering fire for them.

Jennifer attempted to put any pressure on her injured hip but nearly crumbled, but Tristan was quick to catch her before she fell.

"I guess not."

Without even thinking he immediately bent down and flung her over his shoulder. "Put me down, I can limp my way out of here!"

Tristan ignored her and started making his way to the exit, with Daniel in front and Patrica limping behind in the rear. Joining Moore's group they began to backpedal their way out of the holding cell door all the way firing at the incoming waves of Brotherhood members who were determined to stop them from leaving.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Yelled first lieutenant Betty Jefferson who along with 8 NCR prisoners were busy covering their retreat back through the narrow hallway.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Tristan could see that Jefferson group had gone upstairs to hold off the possible steel members from blocking their exit through the memorial.

"Tristan Andrew Walker you set me down now!" Jen yelled at him when they reached the security station once again.

Moore and her group finally emerged from the hallway, with only 6 members still left including Veronica who looked visible shaken from the attack.

"Is this everyone?" He asked setting his girlfriend down.

Colonel Moore nodded her bruised head. "Yes, the rest were killed in a cross fire of gun fire near the entrance."

"Okay, lieutenant Jefferson went ahead to clear the rode,"he added offering a hand to his girlfriend who refused as she was determined to walk herself out of the bunker.

"Move everyone now!" She yelled to her 6 remaining troopers as Tristan spotted both Daniel and Patrica making there way up the stairs.

Tristan who was not going to leave Jennifer walked beside her with Veronica right behind them as Moore's troopers raced past them up the stairs. Reaching the stairs Tristan slung her left around his neck despite her protest and began leading them up the stairs.

"Hurry up guys!" Shouted Daniel into his radio trying to urge them to go faster when suddenly the lights turned back on with a loud groan of electric which blinded everyone for a moment.

"Emergency Lock down reestablished!" Said the soft female computerized voice across the entire bunker.

Without thinking Tristan took Jen's arm off his neck and threw her forward threw the metal doors which began to close. Right before they did, Veronica managed to run forward and block the closing doors with her power fist. The pressure on both doors that were attempted to close on her right forearm and wrist was causing the power fist to groan.

By now Jennifer was back on her feet and stared through the narrow hole of the doors back at Tristan. "Hang on my love will get this door open,"she replied grabbing her radio, "Daniel get the fuck over here now!"

Tristan looked down at the struggling Veronica who was in tremendous amount of pain from the pressure of the doors. Looking back up at first sergeant March he knew their was nothing else they could do.

Taking off his duster, Tristan put his marksmen carbine and STF badge inside them before squeezing them through the narrow gap. By now both Daniel and Patrica had made their way over to the double doors and both of them had horrid looks on their faces.

"Jen you have to go."

First sergeant March shook her head. "Never I can't leave you. I won't leave you!"

"My arm is going to snap in two!" Shouted Veronica in pain as she did her best to try and hold on.

Tristan looked down at Veronica than back up to his teared eye girlfriend. "Go my assassin, I love you."

"I love you too, but I am not going anywhere!" She yelled when suddenly the doors closed on the pair of them blocking Tristan and Veronica's escape.

Jennifer immediately began pounding on the metal doors. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't lose him, damn it!"

Dropping to her knees she tried to lock pick the door. "Jen the the whole bunker is under lock down. Those doors won't open if you pushed the button from the inside."

"So what are you saying?" She asked with tears continuing to pour down her face.

Suddenly lieutenant colonel Moore appeared to them. "What the hell are you doing? We have to get the fuck out of here, right now!"

Jen shook her head. "No, I can't leave Tristan behind!"

Moore sighed heavily. "I am sorry for your loss first sergeant but you won't do his sacrifice any good if you die inside this bunker."

Jennifer shook her head even more. "No I won't have Tristan sacrifice himself for me, I won't allow it."

"That is any order sergeant,"added Moore pointing her plasma rifle at her.

"You take your orders and shove it colonel. I am not leaving him!"

Both Daniel and Patrica sighed heavily before bending down and force able pulling her away from the door.

"No, stop it! I can still save him!" She screamed trying to fight them off despite the all the pain her left hip and back were in.

Suddenly lieutenant colonel Moore brought the back end of her weapon to the back of Jen's head knocking her out. Both Dan and Pat looked at the colonel with stunned looks on their faces.

"We don't have time for this. Now move out!" She ordered to the pair of them, leaving both Daniel and Patrica to carry Jen to the exit on their own.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	18. Never Give Up hope

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 17

Never Give Up Hope

"I am sorry Tristan,"said Veronica holding onto her right forearm cringing in pain,"I never wanted this to happen... especially to you."

Tristan tried to remain calm but the pounding and pleading cries of his girlfriend on the door choked him up. Closing his eyes a few times he managed to push the tears back, knowing they were about to be either captured or killed any moment.

"Come on, lets go meet our hosts again,"he added giving the door one last look before slowly walking down the first few steps.

"But they could kill us,"replied Veronica in a panicked voice as she grabbed a hold of his back armor when suddenly two paladins wielding plasma rifles appeared at the first landing.

"Don't move a muscle or your fucking dead!" Shouted a man's voice through his helmet with his friend right behind him pointed his own plasma rifle at them.

Tristan who was on the second landing turned and gave Veronica a small wink before putting his hands up in the air. The second man stayed on the first landing with his partner slowly walking up the four stairs to reach them. Still pointing his rifle at him, Tristan reacted quickly by grabbing a hold of his plasma rifle and swinging it upwards hitting the man in the chin of his power helmet. Taking his weapon from him, Tristan struck forward with a chop striking him in the soft under belly of his armor at the neck.

Instinctively he reached up grabbing a hold of his injured throat when Tristan spun and around and deliver a round house kick to the side of his helmet. The force of the kick sent him tumbling down the stairs and right into his friend who managed to fired one plasma shot which hit the side wall.

"Here catch,"he replied tossing the plasma rifle behind himself to Veronica who caught the weapon with her one good left hand.

Jumping down the last four steps he quickly reached the struggling paladin who was trying to get his unconscious friend off him. Aiming his plasma rifle at him, Tristan kicked the rifle out of his hand right when he fired forcing the blast to hit the ceiling.

Grabbing his katana Tristan swung down stabbing the paladin threw his armor at the left shoulder making him cry out in pain. Pulling out his katana quickly he spun around and slashed him across his face with the blade making a small cut across the heavy power armor but not reaching the man beneath it.

"I could kill you, but I wont," he added quickly stepping over him and the unconscious paladin who was still laying over his chest.

Tristan knew with his left arm out of action he didn't have the strength to lift the his heavy friend off him. Veronica who was injured herself slowly came down the stairs as well stepping over the pair of paladins and reaching Tristan who had stopped as soon as he had reached the last step.

Ahead of him were dozen or so brotherhood of steel members aiming energy weapons at him. A man wearing a brown version of the recon armor was in the center with his arms folded across his chest. Standing next to him was a woman wearing scribe robes and paladin who had his helmet off holding multiplas rifle in his right hand.

Hoping down from the last step, Tristan pointed his katana at them before drawing a half circle in front of him.

"I am ready do your worst."

"No,"said the man wearing the brown recon outfit stopping his power armor friend from going forward,"let me handle this?"

The older paladin gave the younger knight a glare before stepping back. "Senior Scribe Linda, will you join me?"

"Okay Theodore, will play it your way,"she added walking forward with her plasma defender resting on her hip.

Tristan turned to the worried looking Veronica who had finally joined him inside the office. "It's okay my friend...I know,"he added patting her on the back while at the same time slipping his tracking beacon into her hood of her wasteland outfit.

Turning his attention back to the incoming steel members he raised his blade at them. "Easy their trooper. If we wanted you dead, you would be dead by now. So why don't you relax and parlay a little?"

"Fair enough,"he replied lowering his blade,"but before we talk I want you to guarantee that you not harm Veronica Santangelo."

Senior scribe Linda gave the knight a look before he nodded his head to back at her. "Find, we promise your friend will not be harmed."

At that Veronica started to walk past him only passing briefly to put a hand on his forearm, mouthing (I am sorry) when she took her spot next to the angry looking paladin.

In a flash, Veronica pointed the plasma rifle Tristan had given to her back at him. "Idiot, journeyman scribe Santangelo has always been a member of the brotherhood. Although her attitude needs some adjusting,"added the paladin with a cocky grin across his face.

"Thank you paladin Hardin,"said the knight raising his hand to silence his brotherhood friend,"why don't we start with names first. I am head sniper scout Theodore McNamara. This of course is senior scribe Linda Schuler and my overeager friend over this is paladin Edgar Hardin."

"Master sergeant Tristan Walker of Northern California Republic, New Vegas division."

"See we can be civil."

Tristan nodded his head at the head scout. "All right McNamara, where do we go from here?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's up to you."

"I don't know about that, seeing how you have me outnumbered and outgunned."

"True but you did managed to knock out two paladins in power armor with nothing but a sword and your hands. Not to mention you killed my apprentice Jessica Nailer by shooting her through her scope and shot two pieces of rope through a rain stop while being fired upon. I think that makes you more than dangerous right now. And I would like this to end peacefully if I can. It is rare to meet someone with your skill set,"he added holding his arms out in front of him showing he was unarmed.

Tristan smiled back at the knight, slowly sheathing his katana. "As long as you don't hurt Veronica, I will come quietly,"he added grabbing his katana and 9mm pistol lowering each of them on the ground before dropping to his knees with his heads behind his head.

"See no need for violence my friend,"said Theodore to Hardin who came walking past him with two knights right behind.

"Fuck off McNamara!" He said pistol whipping Tristan across the face with his multiplas rifle sending him crumbling to the ground.

"Pick him up!" He yelled to the two knights who bent down and supporting Tristan on either side.

Tristan could feel the blood running down from his right cheek when they pulled him by his short brown hair to raise his head back up again.

"I promise you this sergeant,"he added grabbing Tristan by the chin,"by the time I am done with you, you will be begging for me to kill you."

Master sergeant Walker laughed a bit, causing the one knight to pull even tighter on his hair. "I am looking forward to it."

Suddenly Hardin punched Tristan right in the gut, knocking all the wind out of his lungs. "I don't care if you are the brother of head paladin Nolan McNamara, I have my job to do,"added Hardin to Theodore who had a angry look on his face.

Looking back up, Tristan only had another second before one of the knights struck him in the face with their zap glove knocking him unconscious. 

First sergeant Jennifer March spent the last four days in and out of surgery/intense care to repair the damage to her severely damaged hip at Camp McCarren's medial wing. Patrica's injuries were only flesh wounds and bruises for her heavy armor stopped most of the damage to her back and leg. Dan who managed to escape with no major wounds was the person who debriefed the mission with lieutenant colonel Moore to general Hawke.

Both Daniel and Patrica had stopped by to visit her, but whenever she asked them if they had any new information on Tristan, they would simply shake their heads. Against her doctors wishes she had her radio remain on inside her tent, just encase Tristan's beacon would ever be activated.

With each passing day she became more and more frantic as her anxiety made getting any sleep almost impossible. Even when she was given drugs to help with the 2 surgeries she need to repair the damage to her hip, her dreams were plagued with constant thoughts of what could be happening to her boyfriend.

Finally after a stern warning from general Hawke not to go on a suicide mission against the brotherhood they released first sergeant March allowing her to head home. Dan and Pat both joined their partner at McCarren to escort her back to Novac, mainly to keep on eye so she didn't do anything stupid.

"Jennifer, hello?" Asked Patrica trying to get her attention crossing the bridge which lead into Novac.

"What do you want?" She snapped back with out even looking back at her ghoul friend.

"I was trying to ask you when was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't know, maybe some time yesterday morning."

Patrica gave Daniel a worried look. "Listen doctor Thomas said you need to take it easy on the that leg of yours."

Approaching the giant dinosaur that was the landmark of the town of Novac, Jen turned around to face the pair of them.

"Take it easy. How can you say these things when we left Tristan behind to be captured or killed!" She screamed at them with her eyes beginning to water up.

Daniel wanted to say something else, but Patrica quickly elbow the tech sergeant in the gut, silencing him. Jennifer gave the pair of them a last angry look before she started walking towards their motel rooms.

"Just let her go my friend,"added Pat sighing heavily watching their friend steam ahead with somber looks on their faces,"it's not easy to watch the person you love get taken away from you."

Entering the motel section of Novac, Jen entered her room quickly slamming the door behind herself. Tossing aside her gear, she finally collapsed onto her bed. Closing her eyes she tried to get some much need sleep but instead she found herself tossing and turning for the next 2 hours.

"How can I sleep knowing that he's out their... and it's all my fault,"she added sitting up and tossing the cover off herself,"if only I hadn't been so stubborn and let him carry me out of there."

Slamming her fist onto the nearby table top she accidentally knocked over a picture which broke when it hit the ground below. Bending down she slowly picked up the picture frame noticing it was one of her and Tristan at Susan's wedding. Shaking off the few broken pieces of glass she stared down at the picture running her hand over face of Tristan.

"I am so sorry sweetheart,"she said down to the picture as she could feel tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Mixing business with pleasure,"replied a man who suddenly emerged from Jen's bathroom as she immediately pulled one of her .45 auto pistols out at him.

The man was wearing some worn leather armor with a two machetes on his hips along with a dozen or so throwing knives all along his gun belt. His face was covered with a brown hood but Jennifer immediately recognize the cold gray eyes behind the hood.

"Right now I don't give a damn why your here, Jensen. But let me make one thing clear, if you get in my way, I will kill you."

Jensen narrowed his eyes before taking off his hood. His face had a long scar stretching from his right side of his forehead going across his nose and into the left side of his cheek. His brown/graying hair hung down to his shoulders as he smiled back at her showing his yellow teeth.

"See number three, this is exactly why we don't use women as spy's. Your emotions get the better of you and cloud your judgment. You're weak like all your kind. There's a reason we use women for breeding and nothing else. Only a woman as pathetic and stupid as you could fall in love"he said slowly advancing on her trying to imitative her into submission.

Jen lowered her pistol before chuckling a bit. "You know your right about me. I am just a love stricken woman who will do anything to get him back. A love stricken woman who is trained in over 100 ways to kill a person."

Suddenly Jensen stopped smiling and brought his hands down to one of his machetes. "You wouldn't dare. You know the master's reach has no bound. Don't forget we gave you this life.. we can easily take it away."

It was then Jennifer's face expression changed from anger to fear with in a moment. Looking down at the ground she held out her .45 auto pistol and let it slowly fall to the ground. "Now that's a good girl. But before I go you going to have prove to me that you should still be allowed on this cover. Get on your knees!"

First sergeant March gave Jensen a somber look before dropping down onto her knees in front of him. "You're going to suck my dick like the whore you are, and afterwords I might not tell the master of your little threat you made to me earlier,"he added unzipping his leather pants and slowly pulling out his ever enlarging penis.

Jensen was busy playing with himself as he walked forward with a hungry look on his face only stopping once he was a few inches away from her mouth.

"Before I do this sir, I want to say one thing."

Jensen sighed heavily with frustration." Fine, hurry up. My patience is running thin already."

"You can tell the master to go to hell,"she said swinging up with a hidden throwing knife in her right palm cutting his penis in two.

Jensen screamed in pain at the suddenly loss of half of his male organ. Swinging around Jen threw another blade which struck the bleeding man in the throat. Blood began to immediately pour out of his neck wound causing him to drop to his knees as blood began to pool all around them.

"You will serve as my messenger in death. I am on my own now. If the master want's his property, I am gonna make him come and get,"she said pulling out her second .45 auto pistol the one Tristan had made for her.

Jensen tried to say something but with all the blood coming out of his neck, nothing came out expect a gurgling noise.

"Die you son of a bitch!" She yelled firing one shot into his chest sending the bleeding man to the ground.

Walking forward she unloaded the remaining 5 rounds of .45 ammo into his body and finally one last round into head. By now Jen couldn't hear anything as the blood was pounding in her ears making everything sound muffled. Breathing hard she gave the man one last look before walking away from his bloody corpse.

"First sergeant March what the hell is going on?" Came the voice of Daniel from the outside of her door.

"Jen! Damn it we heard gun shots! Open the fucking door!" Screamed the other voice of Patrica Evans from outside the door.

Finally coming to her senses Jennifer walked over to her door and unlocked it. Immediately both Pat and Dan came rushing inside guns drawn at the ready. Looking ahead of them, they could see the bloody and bullet ridden body of a man laying in the center of her room.

"March, what the hell happen?" Asked tech sergeant Lopez who quickly shouldered his custom assault carbine and turning his attention to the first sergeant.

Jen who had been busy looking down at her empty .45 pistol ignored his question. It was only after Patrica shook her gently did she finally look back up at her friends.

"He, he was waiting for me inside my room. After a brief struggle I managed to get the upper hand and finally stop him,"she said lying threw her teeth but hoping they wouldn't notice.

Patrica looked down at the 7 gun shots wounds in his chest and head, before turning back to her. "No, you wanted this man to suffer, the multiple gun shots and knife wounds tell a different story."

Jen closed her eyes before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Fair enough Evans. I have a history with that asshole. Long before I arrived at Gecko with my step parents, my father had many enemies and he was one of them. I can still remember watching him slit my mother's throat. The twisted pleasure he got as she finally died in her own pool of blood."

Patrica and Daniel both had remained silent for a moment letting her wipe away a tear that came falling down her cheek. Jennifer looked back up at them and could see they did believe her which was good for it was the truth (although she might have left a few minor details out).

"Okay... I will take care of the body. Lopez call this in and get some extra protection for Novac. Also Tristan's beacon has started responding."

Suddenly Jennifer stood up. Racing over to her radio, she could hear the strong beeping which told her he was close by.

"The beeping gets louder and more intense towards the eastern direction,"added Daniel who was busy getting a hold of someone from Camp Golf about what the situation.

First sergeant March started pacing back and forth, twice running into Patrica who had the dead body of Jensen slung over her back. In a flash she suddenly had an idea. Racing over to the table were Daniel was, she reached inside the desk draw pulling out her own map of the New Vegas.

"I can't believe I over looked that,"she said pointing her figure at the landmark of Nelson,"it's all about Nelson."

"Nelson, what about that settlement?" Asked Patrica who had reemerged from the outside wiping the blood of her combat armor.

"When I left Tristan behind I even forgot myself,"she replied still looking intently at the map that was out in front of her.

Daniel gave Patrica a confused which she returned shrugging her shoulders. "Jen what are talking about?"

"Veronica Santangelo the leader of the Nelson settlement was the only non NCR prisoner their when we saved the lieutenant colonel. More importantly I recognized a few of the brotherhood members were also members of the Nelson camp. Then you tell me that Tristan's emergency beacon is coming from an eastern direction, guess what the town is directly east of us,"she added looking up and pointing at the town of Nelson.

Jen could see the same light bulbs go off inside Dan and Pat's head that just struck her. "I can't believe we missed that too. Nelson is a Brotherhood of Steel settlement. Which means there is a bunker near by and their they are using the town as a cover,"added Patrica with a surprise look on her face.

"My thoughts exactly my ghoul friend. Daniel get a hold of chief Hanlon and tell him what is going on."

Dan shook his head. "Chief Hanlon and Colonel Hsu are currently leading a ranger/trooper combined army at the Yangtze Bunker as we speak right now."

"Well shit that just get a hold of general Hawke herself. Tell we need to strike this the town of Nelson before they decide to come out and try a counter assault on Helios One again."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement and abruptly switched comm channels to Hoover Dam. Racing over to the reloading station Jennifer grabbed her hunting rifle. Grabbing a ten round magazine she loaded her weapon by pulling the bolt and loading a .308 round.

"Ahem,"said Patrica holding up her other .45 auto pistol which had been still laying on the ground.

Jen held out her hand wanting her to toss the weapon. Instead Patrica walked over to her and placed the pistol into her hand.

"Will get him back."

"I didn't ask you come with me,"she added grabbing stores of ammo, throwing knives, and some medical supplies.

"You don't have too March. You don't have too,"replied Patrica putting a hand onto her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Yes general were going ahead. They took Tristan we plan on getting him back,"stated Daniel into the radio before he turned the radio off. 

Mean while Tristan had spent the last four days inside another underground bunker. Having been blindfolded he was moved during his first night of being held prisoner. For the most part he spent the majority of his time inside his small cell which had a bed, a toilet and sink that was guarded with a blue force field.

It was only when they wanted to questioned him they would take him out of his cell only to strap him to a table which could do a numerous torturer techniques to him. In the past four days he was electrocuted, beaten, burned, and subjected to freezing cold temperatures. But despite all of this, Tristan had told them nothing. After every day he would be lead away to a Mark IX auto-doc to fix up his injuries in a few hours so they could began a new without the risk of killing him...yet.

For the most part paladin Hardin was true to his word and over saw most of the his torture sessions with paladin Luck as his replacement whenever he was called away. Tristan got to even meet elder Elijah for a brief few moments but he soon quickly left the bunker saying something about more useful tech else where.

During his imprisonment, most of the brotherhood members would ignore him as they past by or would simple glare at his cell. Tristan assumed this was because the war was not going so well for them, not to mention their secret bunker at Yangtze Memorial was now under siege by the NCR.

Bending down Tristan splashed some cool water on his face trying to shake that drowsy feeling he felt after being given the sedatives from the auto-doc.

"I am impressed,"said the quartermaster assistant Torres who had stopped in front of his cell with a clipboard in her hands.

"Coming from a brotherhood of steel member that's high praise,"he added running some water through his hair to press it down.

Torres laughed a bit. "You know something, I like you. Even though your the enemy."

"It happens sometimes. Despite everything that has happen I really don't have ill will towards the brotherhood. We're I you in the same situation, I would do same thing. Although I get the feeling paladin Hardin doesn't like me very much,"he said walking over to the force field so that he could met her eyes.

Torres laughed even more, causing a few passing by scribes to give her scolding looks. "It's too bad really, you're not bad looking."

Tristan put his hand up the force field. "As much as I am flattered, I doubt my girlfriend would appreciate this conversation very much."

"I knew it. Good men are always spoke for even around here. Well personally I hope you find your way out here sergeant Walker,"she said looking quickly to the right before jogging down the narrow metal grate away from him.

Looking around the blue force field he could see two people making their way over to him. For the first he spotted Veronica being lead by head scout Theodore McNamara. Knight McNamara who had a small crate with him.

"Hey don't worry guys, I've got this,"he said to two initiates who were guarding the cell block of the bunker,"will take over."

The two initiates looked a bit confused but were not going to disobey a direct order from their superior. Looking at each other they hesitated at first but when, Theo started to stare at them, they finally turned away and went up the stairs.

"Listen we don't have much time, but were getting you out of here,"said Theodore who swiped his dog tags and entered the code on the nearby panel, lowering the force field that was keeping him in.

Tristan gave him a curious look. "Look I am not one to question any help right now, but why would you stick your neck out their for someone like me. I don't even know you."

"Now's not the time. Just know I made a promise to someone a long time ago...and I plan on keeping it,"he added giving Tristan a hard look in his eyes.

At this even Veronica turned to look at him. "Promise, what's that all about?"

"It's not important right now, but what is that you hurry. I have managed to shut down the turrets and cameras on this level... for now. But they will automatic reset in about 2 minutes. So get your ass in gear."

Setting down the small crate he had, Veronica kicked it across to him. Bending down he saw a brown scout sniper robe with a scout hood attached to it. Underneath it was his personal affects that were taken from him, katana, pistol, ammo, desert ranger armor, and dog tags. Grabbing all his gear, Tristan put the disguise on with the robes covering up his weapons.

Just when he was about to leave the cell, Veronica stopped him. "Listen their was a reason I was inside that cell that day Walker. I am not very liked around here."

Tristan stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "I don't need to know why, I was simply helping a friend. And I would do again."

"Okay enough chit chat, we need to get you out of here. Just let me do all the talking okay,"said Theo putting up the force field once more before turning and heading for the opposite door along the detention center.

Opening the door they started going up the narrow metal stairs. Reaching the landing they came to the barracks section of the Nelson bunker. Surprisingly their wasn't a power armor soldier in sight which was extremely odd.

The barracks section opened up with two doors on each side with each of them labeled f to I on their doors. The hall curved slightly to the right with turrets stationed near on the either end of the bunker at each check point.

"Something's not right,"replied Veronica reaching down and putting her hand on her plasma defender,"where is Wilson, Ortiz, or Johnson. Hell were is any one?"

"You don't think it's a trap do you?" Asked Veronica but instead of responding Theo held up his hand to silence her.

Tristan thought he heard something coming from above them and started moving towards the center of the walkway.

"Tristan what the hell are you doing?" Asked Veronica with a worried look on her face.

It was then they felt a explosion rock the entire bunker forcing them all to the ground. In a flash the main power to the bunker went out, before back up power was restored. Getting back on their feet, they each shared a confused look before the intercom above them came blasting to life.

"Nelson is under attack, I repeat Nelson is under heavy fire. All paladins, and knights are to report to the battlefield with Paladin Hardin. All scribes are ordered to save as much data as they can. Nelson bunker is set to implode in 5 minutes and counting down,"said the voice of senior scribe Linda Schuler over the radio before a series of alarms started going off.

All of sudden they could see a series of power armor troops come out of the side doors opposite of them racing right by them heading down the walkway to enter the battle.

"Veronica you heard scribe Schuler, you need down at the labs!" Shouted a male scribe who sprinted past them going down the same stair well they had just emerged from.

Veronica gave them a conflicted look. "Listen this is my choice Rinata. I know you have your differences with the brotherhood but we need you know more than ever,"added Theodore with a reassuring look in his eyes.

"I understand sir."

Tristan stepped back a few steps, extending his hand to her. "Maybe one day will meet again. I hope under better circumstances, but who knows. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too Walker,"she said giving them one last look before running to the back stairwell and quickly descending down the steps.

With out saying another word both of them started sprinting down the metal walkway careful not to run into any brotherhood members. Taking two steps at a time they entered the first floor of the bunker at another check point. Ahead of them they could see the armory which had dozen of power armor, snipers and a few initiates grabbing gear and weapons. Despite the panic of the situation none of the steel members looked scared or confused. Each of them had a job to do and they were going to do it for the sake of the brotherhood.

The top level of the bunker was the smallest of them all. At the southern end was the large armory which dominated the entire floor. Towards the north was a small set of stairs that lead up too one of the two exits on this floor. A little father down the hall was two sides, one being used a guard station while the second was a small lobby. Finally behind the armory was a second exit that was used as an emergency escape.

"Come with me!" Yelled the head scout leading them down the narrow hall reaching the the armory and the quartermaster.

"Knight McNamara thank goodness you're here. We need you to lead out evacuation. The NCR is getting closer and closer to the bunker,"said the quartermaster who was still giving orders to assistants on which guns and ammo to take with them.

Theodore gave the quartermaster a small nod before pointing with his head over to the right side next to a group of 50 caliber sniper rifles.

"Listen this were we part ways. As much as I disagree with the brotherhood on many things I can't watch them be killed, their family you know."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "I completely understand Theodore. What's going to happen to you now?"

"Well I am going to get my people out of here but after that I am leaving. Maybe I will go back to California, who knows. But for the first time I feel like I am in control of my life and you know what... it feels good,"he added holding out his hand to Tristan as he took it.

Pulling away Tristan could see, the younger McNamara had given him his brotherhood of steel holo tags and his emergency beacon which was flashing.

"I know you have a lot of questions of why I am doing this for you, and I promise one day you will know the truth. I want you to hold on to these for now. The only thing I ask is that if you could one day give one of these to my brother and tell him that we owe it to our brother. The second one I want you to hang on too, something of a family heirloom I want you to have. And tell that girlfriend of yours she's got herself a keeper"he said reaching down and making sure that Tristan's hand closed over top of the dog tags.

Giving him one last look Theodore McNamara grabbed his Gauss sniper rifle off the nearby desk and exited behind the gun rack and down a small tunnel.

"Hey, get your ass out their sniper!" Yelled the quartermaster to Tristan with the attack on the bunker and Nelson, an escape prisoner was not on the top of their list of things to do.

Tristan nodded his head reaching behind him and grabbed anti-material rifle, slinging the heavy gun over his back.

"Here,"added Torres shoving four clips of .50mg into his hands before moving on to someone else.

Tristan tried to look away so that he didn't make eye contact but with the battle raging on, she didn't even think twice about it. Turning around, he quickly joined the last rush of steel members heading to the exit. Climbing the stairs Tristan could hear the sounds of battle intensifying with every step he took, until he exited outside the bunker.

The bunker's main entrance was dug into a wide crater with a arch way guarding the entrance. About 15 BOS people were stationed all along the arch way with another 4 snipers stationed about 15 feet higher than the rest of the line guarding the bunker. Go around the corner he fallowed a wave of steel members until a large explosion ahead of him sent Tristan sprawling to the ground.

Getting up he see a severed arm laying onto his robes. Ahead of him two knights were blown into missiles by the impact of two missiles directly hitting them.

"Getting move now!" Yelled Paladin Luck who was right behind before he went to the right to join his troops guarding the line.

Making a mental note of him, Tristan climbed the rocky slope and joined the rest of the snipers. What he saw amazed and scared him all at the same time. Towards the east on top of the high ground was groups of snipers, and troopers guarding the rear. Nelson which was down hill had hundreds of troopers, rangers, sniper and even few sentry bots attacking the town. The bunker was in middle of the battlefield off the far right as a second battle was raging on with about 100 troopers being urged on by someone.

It was only then did he realize that person general Hawke herself, wielding two .44 magnums in each hand as she was walking up right urging her troopers to keep firing back at the brotherhood. All between them were scores of dead troopers and BOS members who despite being severely outnumbered were still holding their own.

Tristan had never seen let along been involved in a battle this huge. It was then he only realized his hood had been blow off his head, showing his entire face. Three snipers were laying down and firing back at the general's group.

"Hey wait a minute,"said the knight who was giving commands to his sniper friends,"who are you?"

Tristan undid his robe letting it fall to the ground showing his weapons and desert ranger gear. The knight's face immediately changed from confusion to surprise as he went reaching for laser pistol. Reaching down he grabbed his katana and swung up at and angle slicing him from the right hip to the left shoulder. Spinning around Tristan already had his 9mm in his left hand and fired three quick shots hitting each sniper in the back of the head in rapid session.

Hitting the deck quickly, master sergeant Walker grabbed the anti-material rifle he took from the armory. Hiding among the three dead snipers he turned to the right, finding paladin Luck.

"Take this,"he said firing the heavy .50mg round easily ripped through his helmet and going through his head and out the other side of his helmet.

Luck's body did a violently whiplash to the left before rolling down the side of the crater. Another paladin stood up and attempted to take Luck's place when, Tristan fired again hitting the second person right in the chest. The bullet ripped through his armor as well before landing inside the left leg of another power armor troop. A third power armor soldier went over to take the paladin's place as well, when Tristan fired hitting him right in the face and back out of his helmet.

"What's happening?" Screamed one of the knights who were lost his their calm demeanor and stood up.

In a flash his armor was riddle with scores of bullets before his armor finally couldn't take it any more letting the last few rounds hit him in the chest.

"On me, charge!" Yelled Hawke who was the first person over the small trench they were hiding behind when suddenly a laser round hit her in the right arm.

Turning Tristan fired another .50mg round hitting a woman in the lower back as she tried to retreat. Standing up, he jumped down and started sliding down the steep ledge joining the general and her waves of troopers. In a flash 12 troopers who were leading the charge were gunned down in a wave of laser fire. But with general Hawke urging them to forward the remaining 65 troopers regained their courage, finally reaching the brotherhood line.

A series of close range hand to hand combat fallowed suit with the last few power armor soldiers being overwhelmed or killed in a flurry of rifle butts, knives.

"Hold your fire!" Shouted general Hawke to her troops finally stopping the random gun fire.

All told they managed to capture 4 knights, killing 24 of them as the troopers started collecting the weapons off the dead power armor soldiers.

Coming through the smoke, Tristan jogged over to the wounded general who was holding her bleeding arm.

"I knew it had to be you who gave us the chance to break their line,"she replied putting away her .44 magnums,"welcome back master sergeant Walker."

"It's good to be back ma'am."

"Corporal McGee I want you and about 25 troopers to stay here, everyone else you will fallow Master sergeant Walker who will join Captain Dhatri who has the settlement of Nelson under siege. Someone get me staff sergeant Granger I want all but a skeleton crew to join the master sergeant on this charge,"she ordered to everyone and finally to three man radio group who quickly started relaying her orders.

In 2 minutes 15, snipers, 10 rangers, and 20 troopers had joined the 50 plus troopers Tristan had with him from General Hawke's group.

"What's the plan my old friend?" Asked staff sergeant Amy Granger who smiled back at him.

Tristan returned her smile. "Simple, we break the hold at Nelson by coming up from the south and completing the encirclement."

Rounding the bunker they could feel a series of large explosions echoing from beneath their feet but nothing that caused them to think much of it as Tristan knew this was implosion of the bunker. Going around the extreme right of Nelson they could see then Colorado river below. Their was a series of steep hills with each of them dropping steeper and steeper than the last. Reaching the back end of Nelson they could see the war zone had ripped the once proud settlement into pieces. Only two buildings were still standing both of them being the barracks. Their was NCR bodies all around the edge of the town as the BOS had piled their dead in the middle of the town.

"Okay tell Captain Dhatri, and lieutenant Haggerty were going to start our charge!" He ordered to their radio woman who stopped and began radioing Tristan's command.

Not waiting for an answer, Tristan held up his hand for everyone to get ready. Bringing his hand down they charged forward.

Aiming quickly he fired striking a knight inside one of the towers which overlooked the southern edge of Nelson. His body fell over the side landing about 10 feet below.

"Take out those towers!" He yelled to the rangers who moved in position while the troopers provide covering fire.

Loading the missiles inside their launchers, groups of two aimed and fired their missiles at the two separate towers. The wood and metal combined towers exploded as the four brotherhood members were killed instantly when what remained of the structures fell on their side.

"Charge!" He yelled sprinting forward and inside the back entrance of Nelson.

Entering the town by surprise, Tristan's group started firing into the enemy from the flank killing a dozen or so knights. By the time the brotherhood defenders had turned around to try and fight off this new group, the sides from the north and east charged in. The collapse was swift with gun fire raining down upon them all sides forcing them in the center of the town as more and more steel members started falling. Even with the brotherhood's advanced armor and weapons they could not over come the numbers of the NCR, as their armor started failing and more knights and paladins started dieing.

A few minutes later 2 paladins and 6 knights were completely surrounded by 150 NCR military. The dead on both sides were everyone, although the number of brown colored armor dead outnumbered the gray colored ones 3 to 1.

"Surrender or Die!" Yelled captain Dhatri to the last group of BOS members.

The power armor soldiers looked at each other with their energy weapons still at the ready. Stepping forward a paladin held out his Gatling laser and dropped it on the ground. Despite having their heads under helmets he could imagine the defeated looks they must have, when they finally surrendered and dropped their weapons to the ground. 

Jennifer hobbled around the vast numbers of medical tents that were stationed at the same location they had been when the fighting had first started. Somehow she managed to escape the battle of Nelson with any serious injury, rest of the NCR couldn't say the same. General Hawke and arrived with a combined army of troopers, snipers, rangers, and robots numbering some where about 500 all told. At the end of the battle 125 were killed in action, with another 150 injured. The brotherhood had somewhere about 85 members in action with 73 of them dead and 12 more of them taken prisoner.

"Don't worry you find him,"said Patrica to Jen who had entered the tent that she and Dan were in.

"I hope so,"she said looking down at the injured tech sergeant,"how bad is it?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "A few plasma burns on my lower back and ass, along with some shrapnel stuck in my thighs. All in all I can't complain to much."

"Hey have you checked the beacon?" Asked ranger Evans who was busy pulling out the pieces of shrapnel from Dan's legs.

Jen shook her head, bringing up their radios which were beeping with life. "Yeah he's all around us, but who knows if he's still alive or severely injured."

Exiting the tent, she paused a bit trying to stay focus and think were they could have Tristan. She had already ask if several troopers and medics but no one had any idea where any one was besides general Hawke herself.

"The general,"she said to herself snapping her fingers jogged gingerly over to the officers tent.

"Hold it first sergeant,"said the sentry guarding the tent,"this is over officers only."

Reaching behind her she pulled out her STF badge, showing her level 6 clearance. The sentry looked down at the holo image before standing aside and letting her go through. Entering the large tent she could see a dozen or so officers being treated for wounds or attempting to gather info on their defeated enemy.

Moving threw the crowd of officers, she spotted general Hawke standing up and talking to someone who was having his right leg looked at. The nurse moved away and finally showing Tristan.

At first her legs wouldn't move but mustering up all her strength she willed herself to move over to him.

"In a week we have defeated the brotherhood at three defeating key battles. I doubt they have much left after this one, but you can never count out the brotherhood, I am sure they will be back sooner than later,"said Hawke rubbing her bandaged forearm a bit as she paced back and forth in front of Tristan.

Tristan winced a bit as the nurse started cleaning out his laser wound. "I hear on that one, it's a shame really. Whose knows what we could have accomplished if only they ever wanted to work together."

"Now that is a stretch my friend, for the NCR also takes what they want. So when you have two group thing they own something your bound to have conflict. Although right now I think the only thing you are about to have is some company,"added the general with a smirk on her face as she walked off ahead of them, showing Jen to him.

"You are a sight for sore eyes my love."

"Shut up,"she said with tears coming down her face before throwing herself at him crushing him into a tight embrace, causing the nurse to knocked on her back.

Jen was not one to be over come with emotions but she found herself weeping like a little girl. Tristan simply held on to her and let her cry it out. A few minutes later, Jen finally had calm down enough to lift her head off his chest.

"I thought I had lost you."

"For a minute their I was. But even as I was being tortured I always knew you were out their looking for me. You're the reason I didn't quit either, I love you too much to give up,"he told her looking straight into her blue eyes.

Jen grinned back down at him, before reaching up and wiping away a few tears out of the corner of her eyes. "When I first met you I had know idea the impact you would make on my life. And now when I think about everything I have done and everything I will do, I can't think of it doing alone any more. I don't want too, all I want is to be with at your side, for as long as I can."

Tristan reached up and put a hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes at his touch. "Trust me my love, I don't ever plan on going any where with you."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	19. Looking to the Future

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 18

Looking to the Future

Looking out into the night sky, Tristan gazed around from the 2nd floor of his and Jen's motel room. It had been 2 ½ weeks since the NCR's victory at Nelson, Yangtze Memorial, and Black Mountain.

It took Jen a few days to tell him about the assassin, but afterwords it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Tristan began noticing small changes in her personality like she was smiling a lot more and being more openly affectionate to him. While he liked to think he had something to do with this subtle change, he knew better for these things can only come from the inside.

The only thing that was really bothering him was what Theodore McNamara had told him. How he was keeping a promise in order to help him escape from the bunker. General Hawke said suggested maybe he knew his family some how or maybe he just wanted to leave the Brotherhood.

"Yo, Walker what you up too?" Asked Daniel exiting his motel room and spotting him father down the balcony.

"Not much,"he added turning around with his back to the railing,"just waiting on Jen and others to finish getting the supplies from Cass's caravan."

Walking over to him, he was dressed in his NCR trooper uniform with the tech logos on the sleeves. Both Tristan and Jen had on their First Recon Survival armor while Patrica had her ranger armor on. With the added military forces coming from California, Colonel Hsu told them it was best they have their NCR fatigues on, as it was good to show a unity front to the incoming troopers.

"So how is the living together part going?" He asked trying to make small talk, which seem a little strange.

"Great actually. I mean we have our disagreements like any other couple, we just settle them differently,"he added with a grin on his face.

Daniel sighed heavily before shaking his head. "Yeah well I am sorry if Andrea and myself don't spar each other to settle our fights. We're not crazy like you guys are."

"You forgot about the sex afterwords."

"Trust me I didn't. I just would rather not picture you having sex though,"he added causing them both to laugh for a moment.

Looking down at his Hispanic friend, he once again saw the anxious look he wore on his face. "So...when are you leaving?"

Instead of giving him a surprise look tech sergeant Lopez chuckled a bit. "I guess I can't put anything past you, can I?"

"Well that and the fact your enlistment date was Jan 10 and that was 14 days ago, not to mention you spent some time up at Hoover Dam. Combine that with your skill set I imagine they gave you a good job offer."

Dan nodded his head in agreement. "You pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one. Apparently the scientists at Hoover were really impressed with my virus that crippled the Yangtze bunker. So the director of Operations of the Office of Science and Industry Thomas Hildern offered me a job and promotion. I am going to get promoted to Tech Officer, afterwords I will spend 2 weeks training at Hoover before shipping out to the Yangtze Bunker to lead my own group as head security chief."

Tristan gave his good friend a proud look before putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know this can't have been easy, but I understand completely. You gotta do what you think is best yourself."

"Thanks Walker. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do walking away from STF. But I realized after the war with the brotherhood that all this running around and fighting isn't for me."

"You could have fooled me Lopez. Everything we have been through tells me otherwise. But I understand your concern. There is a reason the Special Task Force is the smallest organization in the Northern California Republic's army. So just remember you didn't leave because you couldn't handle the pressure, you left because it was your time,"he said stepping back and holding out his hand to him.

"Hey I just wanted to you know,"he added shaking his hand,"you ever need help, don't ever hesitate to call. Oh to answer your question I am leaving tonight. Andrea needs to head back as soon as possible. Being a staff sergeant of military police on the strip is a never ending job."

It was then, Tristan spotted Patrica, Andrea, and Jennifer finally making their way back the off load with each of them carrying a small sack of supplies. Smiling down at his girlfriend, she returned his eager smile.

"You two are going to make me sick,"said Patrica pretending like she was throwing up.

Jennifer who normally would have said some smart comment, instead simply grinned at the ghoul. "So I am guessing this isn't any better?" She asked climbing up the stairs and confidently walking over to Tristan and kissing him full on the lips.

Deepening the kiss, Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Hey you two, are we going to have a birthday party or not?" Asked Andrea smiling up at the two lovers.

With Jen's birthday on Jan 20th and Tristan's on Jan 23rd they decided to celebrate their 19th birthdays together on the 24th. The supplies they got from Cass was mostly party supplies with a few special drinks, food, and entertainment for the party. Unfortunately Tristan's sister, Amy, Boone, and a few other friends couldn't make it, but they sent their wishes and gifts ahead of time.

"So what was Cass's accuses for not showing up?" Asked Tristan flipping a cap between his fingers adjusting the radio in the corner of Jen's old motel room, which had been turned into a party/guest room.

"Something about not wanting first sergeant March to get too jealous,"said Patrica causing Jen to glare at the ranger.

"No, she said her the caravan business is exploding right now with all the gear the NCR got from the war. Although she did want me to wish you a happy birthday,"added Andrea who was helping her boyfriend set up some plates.

Jen rolled her eyes Pat's comment pulling out the brahmin steaks and bake potatoes they were going to have for dinner. Walking past Patrica who had already started drinking some wine, Tristan started helping his girlfriend with setting up the plates of food.

"You really don't have to help me, I am fully capable of putting food on plates,"she said with a agitated tone in her voice.

"Hey don't forget this party is also about your birthday. And trust me I haven't forgot that,"he added with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wait, I know that grin. Your up to something aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Your just going to have to wait and see my love."

Just when they were all about to start eating, they heard the sound of a helicopter getting closer and closer. Listening more intently they could hear the sounds of a vertibird getting louder until landing near by with a small thud as it's wheels impacted the ground. Racing out of their chairs they were greeted with sight of NCR vertibird laying right in the middle of the small courtyard of the motel section.

"Does anyone know what is going on?" Asked Jennifer with the same confused look they all had on their faces.

Looking down at Dan he gave him a curious look, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. It was then the back door opened with 6 rangers running out to secure the perimeter. A moment later General Hawke came out with Colonel Hsu who was carrying a case in his hands.

"Ah, see Colonel they are already all together like I told you,"she said back to the colonel who shook his head at his superior,"and you were worried we would have to round them all up."

"I was simply making a point,"he fired back before they reached Tristan's party who were all standing at attention.

"At easy, this will not take long although I regret it will ruin the party you set up,"said the general with a sad look on her face.

Going past them, Hawke opened the door to Jen's old motel room, waving at them to all join her inside as well. Fallowing her inside, they could see she was looking down at the dinner they were about to eat before turning around once the door had been shut behind them. Colonel Hsu set the case on the poker table and quickly turned around with everyone else standing near the door way.

"First I want congratulate all of you, except Miss Smith. No disrespect meant staff sergeant."

"None taken ma'am,"she replied taking a hold of Dan's hand.

General Hawke gave her a small nod of approval. "The special Task Force was created out of the need for agents who could do the will of the president and her cabinet without bringing attention to themselves. In the past 50 years this need has been transformed from discrete missions to field agents who are given some of the most difficult tasks the NCR has. Being such missions are often froth with danger is no wonder their death rate is extremely high. With that being said, what you four have managed to do is such a short period of time, is nothing short of miraculous. And because of your success the Northern California Republic is dire need of your services once again."

It was then Hawke gave a small nod to Hsu who opened the case on the poker table. "First things first, James the letters please?"

Hsu grabbed four letters that had the president's seal on the paper. Handing each of them out to Tristan, Jennifer, Patrica, and Daniel, the lieutenant general gave them each time to read the short letter.

(It is with great honor and pride that I congratulate you for your dedication to the Northern California Republic and it's citizens. Your selfless and courageous acts during the war with Brotherhood in New Vegas is something every true soldier should aspire to be. I am looking forward to meet you once again on Jan 29th to present you with Star of Seirra Madre on stairs of the Hall of Congress.

Signed your President Aaron Kimball.)

Looking up from his presidential letter, he could see each of his team mates had been given something he had. The star of Seirra Madre was the highest honor any soldier could ever achieve inside the NCR. It was only ever rewarded for most heroic acts of valor that the entire republic need to hear about.

Tristan along with the rest of his team was still recovering from the shock of the letter when, Hsu once again went inside the case pulling out two objects.

"Ranger Patrica Evans I am proud to reward you with your third star,"she said having Colonel Hsu walk over and deliver the star into her hand,"further more chief Hanlon has expressed interest in having you at Camp Golf to help train some of more raw ranger recruits. After much consideration I am inclined to agree with him."

Pat had a truly stunned look on her face after hearing the news she was being removed from the STF.

"I don't know what to say ma'am. But I am guessing I really don't have much of a choice?"

James shook his head. "Not really Evans, sometimes being in the military is doing something you may not always like."

"You speak the truth the colonel. Sometimes politics can get in the way of what is right and what we wrong,"replied the general giving her new assignment while taking her STF badge away from her.

Patrica who seem to truly devastated at this news took a seat on the couch near the door. "Tech sergeant Lopez I am pleased to promote you to Tech Officer. As we have already discussed earlier you will be accompanying me to Hoover Dam for 2 weeks before beginning your new assignment at Yangtze Military Base."

Looking around he could see the only surprised face was of Jennifer who seem to be the only person who didn't know about Daniel's promotion. Although they would never call each other friends, Tristan could see that she was genially going to miss having him around as he handed over his own STF badge as well.

"Finally we come to the master sergeant Walker and first sergeant March. I like to pretend this was difficult for me, but in truth if there is any one who deserves to get a promotion it's you two. So it's with great honor that I decommission you both from the enlisted ranks and welcome you as officers. Congratulations lieutenant Walker and lieutenant March, you both earned it,"stated Hawke with Hsu handing them their strips and papers making the promotion official.

Tristan took the strips he would have to so on his arm and beret by shaking Hsu hand. "Thank you sir."

"No thank you lieutenant Walker."

Looking directly beside him near his bed, he could see the same happy expression that Jen had on her face giving him a small wink. It was then, Colonel Hsu came back with a small folder personally handing it to as well, causing Jen to give him a weird look.

"I'll explain later,"he mouthed to her so that they could bring their attention back to Hawke.

"Well now that is all done, back to business I am afraid. Normally we have any STF agents who become officers split up and get their own team. But...seeing how this is special case and I think we should leave you two together,"said Hawke smiling down at them seeing how their faces visibly relaxed.

"So any questions you two?" Asked Hsu closing the case and standing next to the General.

"Yeah now that there is only two of us, what happens if we might need extra man power for certain missions?" Asked Jen beating Tristan to the punch himself.

Colonel Hsu chuckled a bit before turning back to her. "That's right your introduction into the special task force was kinda rushed so you didn't get that info. STF officers like yourselves are allowed to draft anyone that is a lower rank into temporary service. With small exceptions from a higher rank or if they are currently doing something that takes priority."

"Now I will take my leave, officer Lopez, sergeant Smith and ranger Evans don't keep me waiting for to long,"she added getting ready to leave the room when Tristan suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey do you have time for one quick photo?" He asked holding up his camera causing the general to sigh heavily before nodding her head.

Getting one of her ranger guards to take the picture, everyone quickly bunched together behind the dinning room table. General Hawke and Colonel Hsu were standing off to the left and right sides respectively, although Hsu was smiling with Hawke still wearing her same stern facially expression. In the center was Tristan and Jennifer who both were grinning with their arms wrapped around each other. Daniel and Andrea choose to just hold hands while leaning from Tristan's left while Patrica had her trademarked authority sunglasses on with her back facing Jen's back as well.

"Three, two, one!" Yelled the ranger taking the picture.

"Okay now that this mushy crap is done with, I hope to see all you four outside in five minutes. Don't worry will have people come by and pick up the rest of your stuff... so only bring a few personal affects. And you two, "she added pointing to Tristan and Jennifer, "take the next two weeks off and go celebrate. You only live once and god knows their will more work for you two in the future."

Tristan smiled down at Jennifer who returned his smile. "Will do General."

Gathering up the Case, Hsu bid them goodbye before quickly fallowing general Hawke out. No one send anything for a while leaving an awkward silence that fell over the room.

"So this it then, this how the group disbands. Kinda funny I always thought it would be with one of our deaths. I'd never imagine it would become because we did too well,"said Patrica with a shaky voice trying to stop herself from crying.

"Indeed my friend. But remember this you two. If you ever need us, no matter what will be there. That's a promise,"added Daniel looking at Patrica who repeated his words promising them for support.

After hugging them goodbye and making sure they each took their food with them, Tristan and Jennifer waited outside to see them off.

"We should get together before we receive our medals!" Yelled Tristan hoping they could hear him over the engine of the vertibird.

"Sure, just let us now!" Answered back Daniel before climbing on board.

Watching the remaining ranger guards hurry into the vertibird they had to cover their faces from the amount of dust the twirling blades was picking up. Lifting off they both waved goodbye until the helicopter finally got high into the air and jerked forward disappearing into the night sky.

Stepping forward Tristan turned around to face his girlfriend. "So what do we know now? With everything that has happen it kinda puts me into a sour mood."

Taking a few steps forward Jen wrapped her arms around his chest. "I can think of few things that could help brighten your mood,"she added reaching down and rubbing his penis through his uniform.

"While that does sound like a plan, I have to show you something,"he added pulling her away from the Novac Motel's and towards the ruined gas station which was right next to the Dino Dee-lite motel.

"Can't this wait,"she replied giving him a rare pout face.

Normally Tristan couldn't help but given into her pouting, but tonight he had something too important to show her.

"Not this time my love,"he added pulling her into the heart of the ruined gas station before stopping.

"Close your eyes."

Jen seem slightly annoyed but did as he said. Spinning her around, so that she was facing the same direction as before.

"Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes, she was once again greeted with the same ruined gas station. "Um, I don't get it?"

"I bought it, it's ours."

"You did what?" She asked with a stunned facially expression on her face.

"I bought it for 3,000 caps. 2000 went to Novac's treasury and another 1,000 went to the NCR finical division. And that's not all, I also bought our motel room for 2,000 caps as with all the technology and modern plumbing made it more expensive despite the size. That was what was in that folder that Colonel Hsu gave me, deeds for the this land and for the motel room,"he said raising his arms high above and talking very fast trying to hold back his excitement.

Turning around Lieutenant Walker could see that his girlfriend was still too shocked to say anything let alone move. Immediately his excitement began to fade and was replaced with a panicked feeling when she just stood their looking at him.

"I know, I know it doesn't look good right now. And I should have asked you first but I wanted to do this for us. There are so few chances for one to ever own land, and I just wanted to give you a real place to live."

"I love it."

"Your serious."

Jen suddenly smiled back at him, closing the distance between them. "You bought me something for our future together. I can think of endless possibilities of what we could do with this gas station. As you said we own it."

Bending down he kissed her. "Thanks, and whose knows we could maybe start our own business one of these days, whenever we get tired of all the fighting."

"Although this is going to take a lot of work and money to fix up."

"You speak the truth my love, "he added stepping back a little from her,"although I have more thing I want to ask you, if that's alright?"

Lieutenant March shrugged her shoulders. "Why not sweetheart. The nights been full of surprised so what's one more?"

Grabbing the ring from his back pack, Tristan knelt down on knee in front of her. "Jennifer Lisa March, will you marry me?" He asked holding the ring out to her.

If Jen was surprised with everything that had happen tonight, she was completely blown away by this. She never dreamed he would ask her to marry him, but the moment she did, Jen couldn't help but succumb to her desires.

"Yes, you magnificent bastard I will marry you,"she added bringing him back up on his feet and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Pulling back ever so slight with their foreheads touching, she let him put the ring on her finger. It was silver with a few diamonds in it, and despite it's age it looked remarkably good for being scavenged from the Mojave Wasteland.

"Now take me back to our home and make love to me!" She said more as a demand than a request.

Not needing to be told twice, Tristan bent down and picked her up cradling her in his arms. This time Jennifer didn't say anything but simple look into his blue eyes, seeing the same loving feeling she had in her heart.

Running across the street, Tristan carefully climbed the set of stairs and kicked open his door (which was not locked). Going inside he closed the door with his foot before laying her on the bed with him directly on top of her.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She said stopping him from saying anything to her before crushing her lips against his.

Kissing her back, she felt his hands go under her and cup her ass, making her moan into his mouth. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him even closer, feeling his manhood rub up against her as she rolled her hips making him moan this time. Breaking the kiss off, he sat up briefly so he could start taking off his armor. Feeling the rush of the excitement Jen got to work with her own clothes quickly removing her own armor, and shirt before Tristan brought his lips to the side of her neck.

Reaching around him she grasped his back as he started leaving a trail of kisses down the side of her neck before sucking on a sensitive spot she had on her collar. While Jen loved foreplay as much as the next girl, right now she didn't need it. Moving her hands down she grabbed a hold of his belt trying to unbuckle it from his waist. Jen only stopped when she felt his right hand go under her bra and start kneading her left breast, causing her to moan out load.

"Pants off!" She managed to cry out finally getting his attention with what she was trying to do.

Giving her a one last kiss, lieutenant Walker got off her and pulled his belt off tossing it aside. Kicking off his boots, he quickly zipped down his pants, letting them fall down to the ground. Stepping out of them, Tristan started helping Jennifer out of her pants by pulling them down from her feet.

Lifting her ass up slightly, the brown pants slide off her body with ease, joining the pile of clothes that was strewn all around the bed. Holding up her hand, she stopped him from joining her on the bed. Giving her a confused look, she reached behind herself removing her bra and tossing it away as it landed on the nearby radio.

Climbing forward she met Tristan's crotch and pulled down his boxers exposing his erection to her face. Feeling bold she reached and grasped his penis with her right before bringing her mouth up and giving the head a small lick. Tristan's reaction was instantly as he closed his eyes at the feeling of her warm tongue on his penis. Seeing the reaction she was getting, Jen opened her mouth slowly bringing his cock into her mouth.

"Holy shit!" He moaned out load at the feeling of Jen's hot wet mouth wrapped around his dick.

Pulling more and more of cock into her mouth, she felt stopped only when she felt him reach the back of her throat. Leaning her head back Jen let his dick slide across her tongue until it was almost out of her mouth, only to push forward bringing it back inside her mouth once more.

For Tristan he was in heaven, as he never had been given head before. The way she was sucking, mixed with her movements was causing him to lose control. Reaching out he put his hands on her shoulders for balance as he did his best to not thrust into her mouth.

"Jen I am close!" He warned her, knowing she might not want him to blow his load into her mouth.

Pulling back, she let his cock slide out of her mouth with a wet pop. "Good, now fuck me!"

Jennifer couldn't almost believe the words she was saying herself. She was never this wanton when it came to sex, but right now at this moment, she had to have him and lieutenant March wasn't about to wait any longer.

Still breathing heavily from the blow job she given him only moments ago, Tristan regrouped and helped his lover out of her panties. Climbing back on top of her, he didn't need to ask if she was ready when he thrust hard inside her, filling her one stroke.

"Oh my god!" Was all she managed to cry out when he started to thrusting fast and deep inside her.

The frantic pace he was setting was driving her crazy her crazy with desire. "Don't stop, don't stop!"

Not needing any more encouragement, Tristan stated thrusting inside her even faster when suddenly she brought her legs around his waist, letting him go even deeper inside her until she felt him touch her womb. With every thrust Jen felt her organism approaching faster and faster causing her open her eyes and look up at him.

The sight was too much for her, as she quickly closed her eyes feeling one of the most powerful organism she ever had suddenly surge through her.

"Tristan!" She shouted at the top of her lungs squeezing him hard while digging her finger nails into his back from pleasure.

"Jennifer!" He shouted back shoving his cock as far as he could one last time inside her before the first blast of his seed hit the back of her womb.

That was quickly fallowed by a second, third, fourth and even fifth wave of cum which was all safely deposited inside her waiting womb. The feeling on his hot cum jerking inside her, made her organism just that more intense, causing her to milk his penis for a slightly smaller six shot.

Unable to support himself any longer Tristan collapsed on top of her sweaty body. Breathing like she had just ran a mile, Jen still had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body.

"Were did that come from?" She asked still breathing hard.

Rolling off to her right, Tristan wiped some sweat away from his forehead. "I don't know, but wow is all I have to say."

"Wow indeed my fiance."

Bending down, he managed to grab the cover which had been pushed down to the bottle of the bed during their love making and put it over the both of them.

Facing her, Tristan reached up and cup the side of her face. "Don't worry darling, I already took a pregnancy pill this morning."

"I wasn't worried about that."

"Then what's a matter?" She asked noticing his frown on his face.

"It's just with everything that has happen, do we think we even stand a chance to make it out alive?"

Very rarely did Tristan ever let any one see that he had doubts let alone wasn't always the confident man he projected to everyone else. Reaching out she placed her hand on his chest.

"I have you and for me that is enough. Who knows what tomorrow may bring, but together we can conquer any obstacle that gets in our way. That is a promise my love."

Bending his head down slightly, he gave her soft kiss on the lips. "I think I can keep that promise to sweetheart."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	20. A Road Less Traveled

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 19

A Road Less Traveled

"Hey remind me again, what is your home town like?" Asked Jennifer coming back from the front of the passenger wagon they were riding in.

Tristan gave her frustrated look. "Junktown is pretty much like other small town that is apart of the NCR. Groups of people banding together for survive while using what ever they could find as shelter. Soon caravans and people from Shady Sands started trading with Junktown causing the Hub which is the trading center of the NCR to get upset. So in time Junktown became part of the Shay Sands state when the Northern California Republic founded."

"I know, I just wanted mess with you a little,"she added grinning back at her fiance as the two other passengers (a middle age man and his teenage daughter) gave them a disgusted look on their faces.

The Happy Trails Caravan Company delivers goods like the Crimson Caravan. But were they made their money in transporting people from place to place on their roomy wagons. Normally tickets for these wagons were quite pricey being about 250 NCR bucks a trip. But since Tristan was friends with Susan who was married to their chief investor's son the trip was free for them.

"Problem?" He asked giving them a serious look while adjusting his first recon beret which had slide a bit down onto his forehead.

Instead of answering them, they simple gave them another smug look before turning attention to the song that was playing on radio.

"Locals, not to friendly around here?" She asked adjusting her scope on her hunting rifle before bringing it up to her eye, making sure her alignment was right.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on how much money you have."

"Now that's the true my love,"she added loading a ten round clip into her rifle and pulling the bolt to chamber a .308 round inside the barrier.

With their only obligation being at the Hall of Congress on the 29th they decided to take general Hawke's advice by enjoying their time off. But for Tristan he finally had everything he need in order to get the seal off his parents records. So it was Jen who got them transport which could take them back into California 2 days before they had to be in Shady Sands to receive their medals.

Approaching the ramshackle pieces of metal that made up the fence that surrounded Junktown Tristan gave his childhood home town a long look.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" She asked taking a hold of his hand in hers.

" I haven't been back here for three years and to be honest... it feels different some how."

"Well maybe that's because it's not your home anymore. And this will be the first you have come back as visitor."

Tristan smiled down at her giving her a quick kiss. "When did you get so smart?"

Jen shook her head while playfully smacking his arm. "Besides, now I can found out what my general was like as a little runt."

Hoping off the caravan, Tristan grabbed a ticket stub from the scout driving so that they could pick up their luggage at the Phantom Stranger were they would be staying free of charge thanks to Tristan's friendship with the Ashwoods.

Open the gate, the two first recon snipers were allowed inside Junktown. Once the gate behind them closed, Tristan took a moment to look around. While he hadn't expect big chances to happen in three years it was still nice to see everything again.

"So Walker, were do we go first?" She asked wrapping her arm around his right arm.

"Just fallow me,"he said leading them down the all too familiar streets he knew from his childhood.

Coming up to the first stop, Tristan looked up at the familiar sign which still read Dark Waters General Store. For lieutenant Walker this was going to be a little awkward since his ex girlfriend worked here, and not only he was coming back unnoticed, he was also bringing his fiance.

"Everything all right?" She asked noticing his hesitation to go inside.

Sighing he turned looking into her bright blue eyes. "It is now darling."

"Welcome to the Dark Waters general Store. If you can't find it here, well then your not looking hard enough,"said the voice of Diamond Stone, the store's co-owner along with the Crimson Caravan Company.

Walking around the shelves that hide them from her view, Tristan spotted Diamond watching the register with her oldest daughter Sarah putting a box of abraxo cleaner on the shelf. Looking down he spotted her three year old son, who was trying to help her by grabbing a box of the cleaner to her.

"Well that depends as I am not really looking for anything that I can buy,"he said coming around the last shelve of ruined books, and coming into view.

Diamond gave him a strange look. "Can I help you Lieutenant?"

Since the majority of people would never know they were STF agents, the cover of them just being first recon snipers suited them best whenever they ventured back in California. So they only brought their first recon survivor armor, side arms, melee weapon and hunting rifles for the trip.

"Walker ma'am,"he added reaching up and taking off his sunglasses and putting them inside one of his front pockets.

It was then Diamond stood up to get a better look at him. "Tristan is that you?"

"Glad to see you finally caught on Mrs. Stone,"he added grinning when suddenly she took a few steps forward embracing him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you were coming!" She said practically screaming at him, causing Sarah to come around the corner with her son in his arms.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Tristan's back!"

Sarah's face instantly changed to an excited one before she walked over to him. "It's so good to see you Walker. Wow already a lieutenant and a first recon sniper. I always knew you were meant for greater things. So tell me, how far can you hit someone with that rifle of yours?" She asked noticing his hunting which was slung over his right shoulder.

Tristan pulled his hunting rifle off his shoulder. "Depends on the wind, heat, terrain, but give or take 1,000 yards. Anyways last time I saw you, were still pregnant."

Shifting her weight she brought her three year old soon around, although he hide his face from them."This little fellow is me and Jacobs son Adam Knobbs."

Trying to get the little boy to look at him Tristan noticed Jennifer giving him an irritated look. "Oh crap, sorry sweetheart. Everyone this is my spotter/partner, but more importantly my fiance Lieutenant Jennifer Lisa March."

Just when Diamond and Sarah were introducing herself to her, Tristan spotted his ex Trisha standing behind the counter with a surprise look on her face.

"Wow you certain have changed Walker,"she added hopping over the counter,"what's with all the facial hair?"

Running hand through his mustache, goatee, and imperial combination he embraced his ex girlfriend who only had gotten more attractive since the last time he saw her. Making sure to not hold her embrace for too long, he pulled away from her.

"You look well. How have you been these past three years?"

Trisha shrugged her shoulders while swinging her blonde hair out of her face. "More less the same, although I haven't had a steady boyfriend since you. Men I date only just seem to be interested in one thing...but I am happy to see you have found someone."

Walking past him, Trisha offered her hand to Jen who reluctantly took it. "I've know your fiance for a long time. He's a good man and your a lucky woman to have him,"she added giving Jen an icy stare before pulling away.

"That's nice of you to say, but my Jen here has saved my life too many time for me to count. I wouldn't be here without her,"he added causing her to reach out and take his left hand in hers.

"So what brings you here besides showing off your rank, and fiance?" Asked Diamond who was trying to desperately to break the icy tension between Jen and Trisha.

"Well me and my love her are enjoying some time off. So she suggested I make a few stops first before we receive the Star of Sierra Mardre this Sunday."

"Congratulations you two,"added Sarah with a smile,"what did you have to do in order get a medal like that one?"

Everyone chuckled a bit, expect Tristan and Jennifer who exchanged somber looks on their faces. "I am sorry we didn't mean to offend you,"added Trisha with a worried look on her face when she noticed he wasn't laughing.

Tristan held up his hand, silencing them. "It's okay, I know you meant no disrespect. It's just that...most people will never know what sacrifices it takes to keep them safe."

Diamond, Sarah, and Trisha both exchanged anxious looks before turning back to them. "Anyways it was really good to see you three again. We better get going, got a busy day ahead of ourselves,"said Jen pulling him away from the store as they said goodbye to the couple.

"Real smooth there Walker,"added Jen as they made their way down the dirt street,"people back here don't want here what is really happening on the front lines, you know that."

"I know sweetheart. I guess for some ignorance is bliss."

"Not to mention your ex-girlfriend wasn't very happy to see me."

Tristan actually chuckled a bit. "Indeed she did seem rather upset by your presence."

Jen rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Well she is just lucky I didn't decide to kick her ass in front of her family."

"Yeah and I appreciate you not doing that. Kinda makes me look bad around here, although it would be nice to see you kick someones ass other than mine,"he replied making both of them laugh.

Going father down the main road they took the last left and finally approached Tristan's childhood home, Wright Military Orphanage. "State your business here troopers,"said the familiar voice of 8 ball from inside the guard station.

"Glad to see you haven't changed one little bit their 8-ball."

Immediately the veteran guard got up with his caravan shotgun in tow. "Walker is that you?"

"That's first recon lieutenant Walker, and yes its me."

Smiling he walked over and shook Tristan's hand. "Holy shit what the hell brings you back to a place like this?"

"I just wanted to show my fiance were I grew up and see how headmaster Jones is doing."

Instantly 8-ball's mood changed from excited to somber in a flash the moment he mention the headmasters name.

"Fallow me."

Going inside the building's fencing, they went around to the back area where they could see a dozen or so children working the fields with a few teachers keeping watch over them. Near the well, 8-ball stopped showing them the head stone which read (Here lies "Colonel"headmaster Henry Jones, a loving father and caretaker. A man whose generosity knew know bounds. Born 04/12/2201, died 01/03/2276."

Kneeling in front of the grave, Tristan closed his eyes. "What happen to him?" Asked Jennifer turning to 8-ball who also had closed his eyes.

"Old age I am afraid. To live to 75years is a rare feet now a days. We had his funeral 2 weeks ago. I am sorry you have to find out like this, but when we tried to get a hold of you."

"But I was busy fighting the brotherhood,"said Tristan finishing 8-ball's sentence for him.

Standing up he looked around the orphanage before looking down at lieutenant March. "Tell everyone I said hello, but I am afraid we have to go."

8-ball nodded his head but held his out in front of him, trying to stop them from leaving. "Are you sure? I know that Mark, Ana and Left side would love to see you too."

"I know and I will back someday I promise. But I think it's best we leave."

Quickly leaving the orphanage behind, Tristan suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. "I am sorry my love for pushing you to come back here. Now I can see why this was a mistake."

Lieutenant Walker shook his head at her. "No my love it wasn't. Despite everything it was good to come back. Sometimes it takes coming back to your past to realize your future is right in front of you." 

As soon as they had come to Junktown Tristan and Jenifer had left, booking passage on a small caravan which was heading to Shady Sands. As the first sergeant who was leading the caravan allowed them to travel for free, as their sniper skills could take out potential threats miles away. Coming in from the north side, the two lieutenants were greeted with a familiar sight.

"Would you look at that,"said Jennifer pointing to a large group of troopers behind a fenced off area with targets extending several hundreds of feet out from them.

Stepping around the brahmin, Tristan joined his fiance on the left side. "Well I'll be damned. Looks like a fresh group of potential snipers are taking their tryout test today."

"I thought all training started on February 1 of each year?" Asked a female merchant who was trying to sell her wares inside the bazaar.

Tristan chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "It depends on the previous class and when they finish with their training. So tryouts usually take placed between late January to earlier February."

It was then, Jennifer began to pull Tristan over to the fence so they could get a better look at this year recruits. Waving goodbye to the caravan they helped escort, Jen was taken back to their first day of tryouts when they both had finished with the fastest time.

Smiling she looked at Tristan who seem to be reminiscing himself. "Do you remember the first day we met right here?"

"Of course I do my assassin. I thought you were a stuck up bitch at the time."

"Yeah well I thought you were arrogant, smart-ass, know it all. Although I am not sure much of that has changed,"she added grinning up at him as he stared back down at her with a sheepish look on his face.

"But...after training, fighting, and spending time with you I realized I had found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I stare back at this field almost two years ago, I would have never guessed I would be here now,"she said leaning up against the fence and staring off into the distance.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, he drew her closer to him. "For once my love you have left me speechless. I have said before and I'll say it again, your the best thing to ever happen to me,"he added leaning down and placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

It was then, they both heard a familiar voice shouting at them. "Hey this ain't no damn sight seeing contest. Get the hell out of here before I put a bullet up your ass!" Yelled drill sergeant Jackie "Head-shot" Anderson as she had stepped past the group of 150 nervous looking troopers to yell at them.

Tristan turned and gave her a small wink. "Hey is that anyway to talk to your superior!"

"What did you say to me boy!" She fired back putting her hands on her hips.

"You heard me!"

"That's it, get your fucking ass over here right now!" She yelled even louder than before.

Smiling Tristan hopped over the fence with Jen quickly fallowing right behind him. Walking over to the fuming drill sergeant, Jennifer couldn't help but grin as well when they approached her.

"It's good to see you again drill sergeant Anderson,"replied Tristan causing Jackie's temper to quickly fade and being replaced with a smile.

It was then she noticed their strips on their arms and berets. "Attention, officers on deck!"

Immediately all 150 troopers brought their hands up to salute them, including drill sergeant Anderson.

"At ease,"said Jennifer letting them relax.

Immediately Jackie stepped in front of them before turning to face the potential recruits. "Lieutenant Walker and Lieutenant March here are some of the finds snipers I have ever had the chance to train. These two here are first two snipers to earn the sniper's cross in 15 years. And if you can't read or are blind they have been deployed on the front lines of New Vegas. Not to mention are going to be awarded with the Star of Sierra Madre on Sunday."

"Wow you heard about us? Most people like to think New Vegas is some far reached piece of land far removed from the daily life of the NCR."

Turning around the African American drill sergeant took two steps so that she was only a few feet away from them. "I know more than you think. Despite my stern demeanor I always have a soft spot for my trainees who graduate from first recon. Why do you think I have never moved past this rank. I love what I do."

With that she turned around to face the other potential snipers. "Now how about we get a quick demonstration of what two combat experience snipers can do?"

Jen looked at Tristan who shrugged his shoulders. "Well not sweetheart."

"Sweetheart, what's that all about?" Asked first sergeant Potter with a mischievous look on her face.

"Well I believe that comes from the fact that we are engaged to married,"she added showing her engagement ring on her left hand to everyone.

Pulling off their hunting rifles, they both laid themselves on the ground. The potential students all gave them some room backing away from them as drill sergeant Anderson simply crossed her arms and remain rooted at the spot.

"Want to aim for the farthest one?" He asked without taking his eye away from his scope.

"Of course,"she added looking through the scope and spotting a moving target dummy that was 800 yards away.

Adjusting her scope for the distance, Jen held up her one finger in the air to gauge the wind. "It's slightly blowing from the northwest love."

"Thank you, and with it being winter humidity is not a factor today. Hey lets give them something all to smile about,"he added taking his eye of his scope and giving her a wink.

Shaking her head, Jennifer laughed. "Sure why not. On a count of 5 head republic's."

Slowing her breathing down, she focused on the target while counting in her head, one republic. Two republic, three republic, four republic. Finally right before the fifth republic she gave her target a good 3 mil lead and fired.

Two shots echoed along the field hitting the dummy one right in the middle of the chest with a second one slightly above that one. Pulling her bolt on her hunting rifle, she released the spent .308 casing while bringing the bolt back and putting another round into her barrier.

Soon the test field was alive with sounds of gun fire as both Tristan and Jennifer began peppering their target which was still moving side to side, until they both fired their last .308 round. Standing up they both looked at each other, before nodding their heads in approval.

"First sergeant Potter, tell them I want that practice dummy over here now!"

Loading a fresh 10 clip into each of their hunting rifles, they quickly shouldered them. "Glad you could keep up March."

"Keep up, last time I looked you were slightly behind me,"she added crossing her arms and giving him a smug look.

"Well I was raised to always let ladies go first,"he fired back causing her to playfully elbow him in the ribs before he put his arm around her shoulder.

Growling at them, a frustrated drill sergeant turned to her potential recruits. "Everything they did was flawless. Tactical breathing, wind, heat and distance adjustment. But can any of you answer to me what makes them a great team?"

Looking around everyone looked at each other to see if, they would raise their hand. "Lieutenant Walker, why don't you take this one?"

"No problem ma'am. Any sniper no matter how good he or she is will never reach their full potential unless they let go and trust your partner/spotter. In the heat of battle you can't have any doubts about who is watching your back. That's when you make mistakes and those mistakes get you killed."

"Wise words my former student. Although one would say your relationship with your partner is taking it a bit extreme as I would not recommend sleeping with your partner,"said drill sergeant Anderson causing some of the recruits to laugh among themselves.

Joining in with their laughter, they all turned around when a first sergeant Potter dump the dummy on the ground. In the middle of the dummy's chest was 20 perfectly placed shots that made a smiley face including eyes a nose and some teeth.

"On an that note, will take our leave,"said Tristan taking Jen's hand in his and slowly leading them along the fence until they found the opening.

Entering the entertainment distract of the capital, they both were greeted with the similar sight and sounds of the heart of NCR. For both of them it had been almost two years since they had been back, and not even the strip in New Vegas could come pair to vast amount of people inside the city.

"You want to eat?" Asked Tristan watching a group of people who were waiting in line to watch a new pre-war film that had been restored to working order.

"I can eat."

Going father down the distract, Jen spotted a familiar restaurant they visited during their training days, the Broken Bullet. It was there they had their first date, although back then they were just friends. Taking their usually spot on the second floor balcony, Tristan and Jennifer placed their orders.

"Wow this place is packed,"said Jen noticing every sit on the second floor was occupied,"how did we managed to get in so quickly?"

Looking at the guests who all were busy with their own conversation he leaned in close. "Being an officer does have it perks."

Chuckling a bit she looked down at the table before bringing attention back up at him. "Is it something I said assassin?"

"No my general. It's just I feel like things in my life are going right for change. When I think about the person I was three years ago, I can't ever imagine going back. I mean... I have successful career, money, home, friends and I am soon to be married. What more could I ever have asked for?"

Tristan reached out and put his hand on top of hers. "I am glad you feel that way sweetheart. But what do you think about having children some day? Maybe in a few years."

Jen who should have been a little taken back by his question actual smiled back at him. "I think I would like that lieutenant Walker."

"Then it's a promise lieutenant March."

Finishing their meals, they left 50 NCR bucks on the table and started heading for the exit, when Tristan suddenly stopped in mid step causing Jen to bump into his back.

"Ouch, why did you stop?" She asked rubbing her head where hit his back.

Instead of answering, he maintained his focused on two women in the right corner. One who looked to be in her early fifties and another who was in her mid 20's. When he failed to say anything again, Jennifer walked in front of him getting him to finally snap out of his daze.

"Hello, earth to lieutenant Walker!"

"Oh sorry Jen,"he added shaking his head,"it's just that I know those two people."

Jen gave him a surprise look. "Really, how's that?"

"Because that's my uncles wife and their daughter Angelica,"he replied causing her to turn her head at them once more.

"Are fucking serious?"

Tristan nodded his head. "Absolutely. You don't forget the people who sold you into slavery."

Bringing his attention back to the women who were sitting in the corner of the second floor, Tristan immediately started making a B-line towards them. Jennifer wanted to say something but she couldn't. She knew what it was like when someone takes away your freedoms for profit.

Ahead of them, she could here the two women who were deep in conversation. "Mom, can he really do this too you?"

"I don't know darling. But if he's back in town he is at least serious and when push comes to shove you can always count on him looking out for his own self interest. And if he really has your brother Jerry tied up in this latest scheme, then who knows what is going to happen,"said the older lady who had bags under eyes like she hadn't slept in days.

"I am not apprentice anymore mom. I know I may just be a junior engineer but the NCR looks out for their own. Maybe I can get someone who can help you?" Asked Angelica with a worried look face.

"Can I help you lieutenant?" Asked Tristan's aunt giving him a angry look for having disturbed their conversation.

For once in her life, Jen actually worried that Tristan might actual do something he would regret later.

"Actually you can Ashley, you see I am looking for someone. I believe you and Angelica here can help me with that."

"How the hell do you know our names?" Asked Ashley with a anxious look on her face.

"I know a lot about you both. If I am not mistaken it has been eight years since we last saw each other."

Angelica and Ashley both exchanged confused looks. "We don't have any idea of what you are talking about?"

It was then, Tristan reached around his neck and pulled off his dog tags tossing them on the table. "Let me refresh you memory. Eight years ago your dear father and husband sold me as a slave to the great khans to pay for his debt. Does that ring a bell,"he added letting his anger echo through his voice.

If Jen thought they were surprised before, now they seem to be completely blown away. Looking down at his dog tags and back at him, they seem to be loss for a words.

"Oh my god, Tristan. It's really you?"

"That's first recon lieutenant Tristan Andrew Walker to you,"he fired back without taking his eyes of them.

"Holy shit, dad said you ran away that day eight years ago. I swear we didn't know what happen to you,"said his cousin trying to plead with him.

"Bullshit!" He yelled causing several people knew by to jump a bit including both his aunt and cousin.

"Listen what your cousin says is true. We had no idea, although I don't blame you for being angry Tristan. After what happen to your parents and then you get sent to our dysfunctional family. I was usually high on jet, med-x or psycho to ever care for you, let alone my own children. So if you came here for revenge I won't stop you. But please all I ask is don't hurt my daughter."

Looking up at Tristan's face, she could see his anger beginning to fade. "She might be guilty of being a bad parent and a junkie but that's it."

Taking several deep breaths he nodded his head in agreement. "Your right Jen. Their not responsible for what happen me."

"So listen, can either of you tell us where we can find Joseph Rivers?" Asked Jen trying to get to the source of the problem.

At the sound of his name, both of them had disgusted looks on their faces. "First things first, that man is not my father. Mom left that no good ridden asshole a few weeks after you disappeared. We haven't heard nothing from him for almost eight years until... 2 weeks ago."

"Believe me or not, but I took the kids and went to live with my parents for a while. Afterwords I worked at restaurants, bars, and stores to try and start a new life. It was when a friend of my Brian Richards of the Hub became a senator, he offered me a job as his secretary which I took almost a year ago. Well a two weeks ago my former husband came by my job and threatened to tell everyone about my past which could get me fired, so I paid him off with what little money I had."

Jen shook her head. "That was a mistake. Very rarely do blackmailers ever take just one bride."

Ashley shook her head. "I know, but what could I do at the moment. I am clean and have started a new life as Kelly Chambers. If they knew I was the former drug junkie who has been arrested for 6 times I could never hold a job inside the NCR."

Tristan who was still mad waved his hand urging her to continue." Get to the point?"

"Anyways, four days ago Joey sent one of his goons to stop by my home and demand that I pay him even more this time. The man said I need to bring 1000 caps to the Mole Rat club by tonight or else. And if I go to the authorities before hand not only will everyone know about my past, but he would let my son take the fall."

"Where is your son now?" Asked Jennifer giving the woman a sympathetic look.

"Not sure I am afraid. But if my former husband is inside the capital, he is in contact with him and that would explain how he got into Shady Sands. My son isn't a saint Tristan. I know that. But these men my former husband is scamming won't hesitate to kill him,"she said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Bending down Tristan picked up his dog tags and put them back around his neck. "Okay I think I can help you out aunt Chambers. I have been keep tabs on Uncle, who know he is wanted in 8 states of the NCR for crimes ranging from fraud, bribery, drug dealer, slave trafficking and hiring hit men."

"I don't mean to sound rude but your simply a lieutenant, what can you do?" Asked Angelica with a hopeless look on her face.

Jennifer turned to look at her fiance who nodded his head in agreement. "Actually a STF agent with level seven clearance does have the authority to help you,"she said with each of them showing their badges to Tristan's family. 

Leaving the Phantom Stranger all four of them made their way over to the Mole Rat club. The plan was simple. Kelly and Angelica would go ahead of them and enter the club like they were told having a bag full of tin cans. Tristan and Jennifer would enter the club shortly their after and join them when they get ready to confront Uncle Rivers inside his reserved room.

The Mole Rat club was unique with it's ability to draw in all kinds of characters ranging from the sleazy to the high class. It's loud music, drinking games and dice competition brought in the regulars patrons. But what made the rich people come in was the notorious fist fighters guild which had a dozen or so profession fighters who would fight each other or any challenger who thought they could take them on. Each fight was highly publicized and drew in heavy betting which was find for the NCR as long as they got their share of the profits and no one died during these fights.

Unfortunately for Tristan and Jennifer the Mole Rat was well know for it's strict no weapons policy. Using old pre-war metal detectors, sentry bots, and a manual hand check it was next to impossible to sneak any weapons inside. Not to mention if you were ever caught you never allowed inside the club again.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked his cousin who suddenly started having second thoughts the moment they spotted the bright red neon sign of a mole rate sticking out of it's burrow.

Wanting to give a more imitating image, Tristan put on his desert ranger armor and Jennifer her assassin armor for they were going in as STF agents not first recon snipers.

"Listen if you don't do this then your mother's pardon for her previous crimes will not be valid,"he said to his cousin with his anger once again starting to rise,"that's what you both agreed too before left the casino."

Angelica sighed heavily before nodding her head."Stay on the dance floor near the bar, so this way we can't lose you two."

Standing up both Kelly and Angelica darted across from the street vendor they were standing behind and made their way up to the line to get scanned into the Mole Rat. Picking up program that high lighted the major attractions of the capital he paid the young 10 NCR bucks.

"Tristan are you sure about this? I don't want to sound like I doubt you my love, but I just to make sure you are thinking with a level head."

Putting the program inside his back pocket, he turned to face her. "Trust me Jen, I won't let my vengeance cloud my judgment. I have learned to value what I have and I will be damn if I am going to lose everything I have worked for now."

"That's all I need to hear,"she added hooking his arm around hers,"come on we don't' want to fall too far behind."

Joining the line, they silently waited for their turn to go through the metal decorators. After passing through them, the robots, and finally a hand search they were allowed inside the club. Going through a narrow hallway took the path to the right which lead them to large set of concrete stairs that was about 10 feet wide. Going down the stairs led to the center of the club which had the dance floor, stage, bar, and tables for guests to sit down and relax. Towards the north a large path lead to the arena which could hold about 5000 people with several side rooms available for private booking so they could watch the fights from a few well placed monitors.

"Can you see them!" Shouted Jen over the loud song by Dean Martin that was playing.

Looking around the tons of people who were coming and going, he finally spotted the two of them sitting at a table near the bar.

Pointing towards his aunt who was wearing a bright yellow spring wear and his cousin who had on a dark red former wear, they made their way over to the table. Weaving through the large Friday night crowd, then made their way over to the table were a man wearing a black pre-war business suit was attempting to get Angelica to dance with him.

"Come on, I've got money to spend and you look like you could use a good time,"he said trying to plead with her only to have Angelica wave her hand at him, telling him to move on.

"I believe my cousin told you to leave,"he said standing right behind the young man.

"Hey buddy I don't give a fuck what! "But he suddenly stopped speaking once he turned around and saw Tristan with his arms crossed.

In his desert ranger armor and sunglasses Tristan could look very intimidating. Staring at the man, Tristan reached up and tighten his glove on his right hand.

"Leave now or else we will make you!" Shouted Jennifer appearing to the man's right causing him to jump once more with fright before he finally backed away from the both of them disappearing into the crowds of people.

"Come on, we don't want to keep my dear uncle waiting for long."

Making their way through the thick crowd, they went through the large series of double doors. Going past the betting area, they went father down until they came across one of the smaller private side rooms near the back of the arena. Two guards each with combat armor, cattle prods and 9mm pistols stood guard.

"Were hear to see Lucky,"said Kelly to one of the guards who gave each of them a look before stepping aside and letting them past.

Going down a small flight of six stairs they went through the door until the private room. The room had a small bar counter in the right corner, with a series of couches and chairs along the walls so a large group of people could enjoy the show in front a few computer monitors. In the center of the room was a large table that look like it could hold at least 15 people easy.

As soon as they were completely inside the room, the door behind them sealed shut. Looking around he counted 12 henchmen who were dressed in leather armor although the armor was in poor condition which told Tristan and Jen these were just local gang members. Ahead of them was a large man wearing metal armor which he assumed must be the leader of this gang. But more importantly directly to his right was his uncle.

Wearing a dirty pre-war checkered suit, pre-war hat, he tried to give off the impression he was a wealthy businessmen man and not a conman. But more than anything it was his cold gray eyes told him this was indeed the person he had been searching for the past eight years.

"I thought I told you to come alone,"he replied taking a few steps forward and holding out his hand to keep the gang members still.

Holding his hand up, Tristan silenced Kelly from speaking. "From now on you will be dealing with me Mr. Rivers."

Stepping forward, he gave his fiance a small nod. Nodding back to him, Jen took the bag of tin cans from Kelly and whispered to her a few last second details. Tossing him the bag, Tristan shook the bag around a few times, getting Joesph's complete attention.

Joey looked a little taken back by someone calling him his real last name, but that only lasted for a moment. "Whatever I really don't care, but these men hear want their money. I would hate for things to get violent over a simple transaction."

Holding the bag upside down, he let loose the tie on letting the tin cans fall all around their feet. Tossing the bag aside, Tristan reached up and took off his sunglasses. "How about this for a transaction. You come with me, and just maybe I let these men go."

The gang members all looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Looks like we get to have some fun after all boys!" Yelled the gang leader turning his neck to the right and cracking it and ordering his men to surround Tristan.

"Hang on for one moment. Look you don't have to die here today. Whatever my former wife and daughter are paying you, I can double it. And all you have to do is give this little package to the nearest MP."

Looking down at the package, Tristan smacked it out of his right hand. Reaching inside his back pocket he pulled out his STF badge."I Special Task Force agent doesn't accept bribes. To be honest I am a little disappointed in you uncle. Although it has been eight years since you sold me as a slave, so I guess I might need to refresh your memory. I believe I told you right before those khans took me away, everyone gets what they deserve in the end."

"No, it can't be,"he said shaking his head with disbelief and take a few steps away from him.

"Oh believe it you son of a bitch. Your time has come and I plan on collecting everything you took from me,"said Tristan taking two steps forward and getting right in his face.

Leaning his head back, Tristan headbutted his uncle hard sending him to the ground. "Get them!"

Sticking out her leg, Jennifer made a charging man fall plate on his face. Turning around he only had a second before Jen kicked in the side of the head.

Ducking a left hook that was aimed at his head, Tristan counted by striking him hard in the gut. Bending over, he grabbed the man by his belt and tossed him at Jen who struck the man in the side of the head with a vicious elbow.

Rolling past a punch, Jen quickly reached Tristan who backed up a little so they could be back to back.

"Don't just stand their, get them!"

Turning his head around he smiled at Jen who returned her smile. "Bring it on."

Moving to the right, Tristan easily side step one gang member tackle attempt and pushed him into a table breaking the glasses that were on as different kinds of alcohol poured all his face.

"Duck!" Yelled Jen straight kicking a man who was trying to hit him from the right.

The blow hit the man in the jaw dropping him instantly. While still ducking Tristan did a quick leg sweep knocking two other men onto their backs. Rolling backwards away from another attack, Tristan stood up and elbowed a man in the gut, knocking all the wind out of him. Grabbing his left arm which was laying over his left shoulder, lieutenant Walker flipped the man hard on his back.

Lifting up her leg, Jen rammed her heel into the man's throat. Spotting another gang member attempting to attack Jen from behind Tristan charged forward hitting him hard in the middle of the chest with a straight kick.

Blocking aside two punches that were thrown at her head, Jennifer counted by twisting his right arm around. Using her other hand, she did the same to his left arm. Lifting up her knee, she burred it hard into the man's groin.

"Tristan!" She yelled tossing the man over to him as Tristan uppercut the man in the jaw sending him crashing to the floor.

Suddenly a man grabbed a hold of Jen from behind. Struggling Tristan was forced to blocked a punch by another charging gang member. Grabbing a hold of his big right arm, he flipped him down onto the ground. Putting his leg on the man's arm pit, he twisted hard in the opposite direction popping his shoulder out of place.

Leaving the man crying out in pain, Tristan sprinted back towards Jen who was still struggling with the man's bear hug.

"Now! " He yelled to her as she rammed her head backwards striking the gang member in the face.

Letting her go, Tristan used his girlfriend's back as spring board leaping high into the air. Putting his hands together he ax handled smashed the man hard on top of the head, making him stumble backwards until he flipped over a couch.

Getting back into their fighting positions they waited for the last four to come at them. But with 8 of their friends either knocked unconscious or in terrible pain, the last four gang members slowly started to back way from them.

"Damn it get them now!" Yelled their leader trying to urge them to reengaging the two STF agents once more.

"Why don't you try then!" Fired back one of the gang members still backing away from them.

Kelly and Angelica who had dove behind a booth, now ran across the room so that they could get away from the remaining gang members.

"Find, I will show you pussies how it's done."

Looking at Jen, she nodded her head in return. "Let's give big mouth a lesson he will never forget."

Sprinting forward Tristan reached out and took a hold of Jen's right hand in his. Right when they reached the big man they both slide on the ground ducking his two wild swings at them. While sliding they used their interlocked hands to hit him in the groin.

Now behind the leader, they both propped back up and swiftly kicked the big man behind his knees bringing him down on his knees. Walking over to each side of his head, Tristan swung down striking him the face, which only dazed him slightly. Jennifer quickly fallowed his punch with a punch of her own. The second head blow dazed him even more, when Tristan and Jennifer both spun around delivering a side kick to the man's face at the same time.

The double blow finally knocked the gang's leader unconscious. Still breathing hard, he gave one last to his fiance before stepping over large man and bringing his attention to his uncle. With blood coming out of his broken nose, Joey had managed to pull himself up to one of the bar stools.

"Please, I have some money stashed away. It's yours,"he said trying to plead with Tristan once more who was not buying it.

Grabbing a hold of his collar, Tristan punched him hard in the gut. "Get up!" He yelled picking up the bleeding man and punching him once again in the chest. Picking him up once more, Tristan slammed his back against the counter.

Cocking back his left hand, he punched his uncle in the face knocking a tooth out his mouth. The force of the blow spun Lucky around leaving the crumbling man hanging on the counter. Pushing the bar stool out of his way, Tristan grabbed his uncle and spun him around to face him.

"I am not done with you!" He shouted reaching out and grabbing him by the throat with his two hands and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Do it! You have to kill me!" He said with a strained voice as Tristan increased the pressure on his throat.

Looking behind himself, lieutenant Walker spotted Kelly and Angelica both looking at him with scared looks on their faces. Jennifer who was busy holding the last four conscious gang members at bay, turned to look at him. Staring at her dark blue eyes, Tristan understood what he had to do.

Letting him go, Joey started breathing once again. "No you will face trial for your crimes uncle. And when you hang from that noose, I will know justice has been served."

Walking away from him, Lucky was about to say something when Tristan grabbed a bottle from table and smashed it on top of his head, sending his uncle crumbling to the floor. Suddenly the door behind themselves, open and in flash the last four gang members sprinted right for the exit. Going through the exit, Tristan was about to say something when they heard a series of thuds fallowed by the cries of pain echoing out from the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked one of the fighters who was joined by two security guards and at least 3 more fighters in tow. 

Outside the night club Jennifer was busy explaining to the Military Police officer what had happen and were they could find Lucky, and the gang members he had recruited inside his private room. Taking all this information down including Jen's STF badge number, the MP officer lead a group of 20 men and women inside the night club. Kelly and Angelica both were busy giving their statement to a MP as a series of troopers were trying to keep a large crowd of people from entering the club until the mess could be handled.

"You do know we will probably never be allowed inside the Mole Rat again,"said Jen making her way over to Tristan who was sitting down on the edge of the side walk.

Tristan chuckled a bit. "Understandable as they don't' like all this bad attention."

"Here,"she added handing him a bottle of purified water,"I got it from one of the MP's."

"Thanks sweetheart,"he said taking the cap off and drinking half the bottle before handing it back to her.

"You do know this means they have sent an arrest warrant out for your other cousin, Jerry right?"

"I know, but maybe some jail time will do him some good. He might not ever forgive me or his mom for doing this... but in the end we might have saved his life. And I am okay with that,"he replied putting his hand on Jen's thigh.

Jennifer knew how difficult this ordeal had been for him. But she also understood it was something he need to do in order to get over his past.

"Are you going to keep in touch with them?"

Tristan sighed heavily before scooting even closer to her. "I really don't know. It's still hard for to let go what happen, but finally that chapter in my life is over. It's always going to be a part of who I am but no longer will it affect me like it use too. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and you know what...it feels good."

And with that Jen knew he was going to be okay. Sighing she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "So much for our vacation,"she replied making both of them laugh,"although we still have tomorrow with Dan and Pat at the Phantom Stranger. Then we get our medals on Sunday."

Tristan leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. "After that what do you want to do? We still get another week off."

"I don't know I kinda want head back home. And maybe start thinking about a few ideas for our gas station,"she said opening her eyes to see him staring down at her.

"You mean that?"

Nodding her head they were both suddenly drawn to the loud uproar of the crowd when the military police began bringing out the gang members from the club. Each one of them had their hands tied behind their backs. Last but not least they brought the beaten and bloody Joseph Rivers out. He was the only person to not be tied up, but that was due to the fact it was taking two MP's to keep him from falling over.

"Come on lieutenant Walker, I think we both deserve a good nights rest,"she added leading him away from the crowd.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	21. Operation: Deep Cover

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 20

Operation: Deep Cover

"Looks like the Kings finally have taken control of Freeside,"said Tristan spotting a group of leather jacket gang members handing out water supplies to local residents.

Jen scoffed at his statement. "I guess... but you can guarantee they made sure to get their own cut first"

"True, but something is better than nothing?"

"Do you always look for a silver lining in everything?" She asked while they past through the north gate.

Turning to his right he smiled back at her. "Come on my love it's me, of course I do."

Sighing, she adjusted her bozar rifle which was threatening to fall off her shoulder before reaching out and taking her hand in his.

It had been month since Patrica and Daniel got promoted out of the STF leaving the two newly engaged couple to fight on their own. While Tristan couldn't be there for his uncle's execution he did receive a telegram from his cousin Angelica telling him that justice had been served.

Almost at the same time they were receiving their medals in Shady Sands, the NCR led by Colonel Moore surrounded the Brotherhood of Steel at Helios One. With the Brotherhood's refusal to leave the NCR was forced to engage the heavily entrenched Brotherhood at Helios One. What in sued was a three day bloody battle that left more dead troopers than all their battles combined in New Vegas. Finally when their Elder Elijah abandon them, the Brotherhood led by Nolan McNamara took the remaining Steel members and fought their way out of Helios One making a full scale retreat. While the death toll was staggering, roughly about 600 dead troopers compared to over 100 steel members, it finally brought and end to the NCR-Brotherhood War in New Vegas.

Before the war there was only 5,000 troopers located in New Vegas. After the war their was an active number of 10,000 soldiers ready to fight for their country. These new reinforcements allowed for the NCR to finally secure their own boarders, protect their supply lines, and finally started pushing back the Fiends, Vipers, and Great Khans away from the main populous.

With the pressure finally being taken off their boarders, it allowed for Tristan and Jennifer to finally focus on breaking the corruption that plagued the army long before it's arrival inside New Vegas. That was part of the reason they were here inside Freeside. To try and get a feel of the situation around the Strip and to see if they could use some of their old Followers friends to get a foot hold into Freeside.

"So are we going to be staying at the Atomic Wrangler again?" She asked spotting the Old Mormon Fort.

Tristan smiled back at her. "Come on my future wife, there are perks to knowing the right people."

Waving up at the gate guards who nodded back down at them, they waited for them to unlock the large reinforced door. In reality Jen understood Freeside wasn't ready for trade talks, but since Tristan's sister was a follower it gave them an accuse to come by and pay her a visit.

Entering the re purposed fort they could see the impressive work the Followers had done. Multiple tents were stationed all around the courtyard with the Followers of the Apocalypse flag raising high in the middle courtyard. Along the eastern and western sides of the fort were guard houses that were used for storage and the offices of the head doctor Julie Farkas.

Walking farther inside courtyard, Jen spotted Tristan's sister Samantha Walker making stimpaks with her master Arcade Gannon reading a pre-war book. Floating around Sam was her rebuilt eye bot called ED-E who whistled sharply getting Arcade's attention.

"Sam I believe you have guests?"

Setting down her chemicals, she took off her rubber gloves and goggles just when Tristan walked inside the tent.

"Holy Freeside, Tristan!" Shouted Sam running forward and embracing her brother.

"What brings you here?"

"Business I am afraid, but I couldn't pass up the chance to spend some time with my sister,"he said finally pulling back with the both of them smiling at each other.

"There's my future sister in law!" Shouted Sam taking a few steps forward giving her an even bigger hug than Tristan received.

Patting her back softly, Tristan's sister let her go. "It's good to see you too Samantha."

"How many times have I told you, call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam."

Laughing she reached down and took a closer look at her engagement ring. "Not bad Tristan, although you should have asked for my help first. I could have gotten you a bigger group of diamonds."

Tristan gave his sister a long glare folding his arms across his desert ranger armor. "Trust me darling the ring is perfect."

"It's not the value of the ring that matters but the act it's self which is important,"added Arcade putting down his pre-war book and giving them a matter of fact look.

Sam sighed heavily before shaking her head. "I know that Doctor Gannon. I was just messing with my brother. You know what fun is right?"

"Speaking about doctors, Sam can you introduce me too Doctor Farkas?" He asked taking off his sun glasses.

"Of course, if that's alright with you Arcade?"

Instead of responding the doctor simply waved his hand at her. "Okay I believe she's in her office right now."

"Well lead the way Miss. Walker,"he replied putting his arm around her shoulder drawing her close as she put her arm around his chest while they started walking over to the door.

Chuckling, Jennifer took a seat next to Arcade who only gave her a small glance before grabbing a bottle of Vodka off the nearby shelf.

"Want a shot?" He asked already pouring the liquor in both glasses.

Jen who wasn't much of a drinker shrugged her shoulders. "Cheers!" They both said taking each of their glasses and quickly down the alcohol.

"Wow that's strong stuff,"she said as her eyes were watering a bit,"that's defiantly not pre-war."

Arcade chuckled to himself. "Indeed lieutenant March. I mostly use this to treat infections...but it works just as good to help me forget."

"Tell me about. Sometimes I wish I had Tristan's confidence. It's like no matter the situation he always seems to be complete control. He has that ability to make everyone believe in him, not to mention he's probably the best shot in all of the NCR. I often wondered how he does it?"

Leaning back in his chair, Arcade study her for a moment. "You know Samantha is the same. She's great with the patients, quick to diagnosis and provide treatment despite the potential lack of proper medical supplies. But nothing compares to her unique ability as engineer. This eye-robot was in rough shape when she found it laying in a dumpster. Within weeks she got it working again, and a month later it was fully operational."

"Do you think it has to do with their up bringing?" She asked giving the elder man her full attention.

"Maybe,"he said standing up and stretching his muscles,"although personal I think these kind of traits can only come natural."

Right when Jennifer wanted to say something else a Caucasian female guard entered the tent. Wearing a merc veteran armor equipped with duel .357 magnums and a katana on her belt. She was tall about 6 feet with a muscular frame, short black hair, and had a thin scar going down her right eye.

"Excuse me Doctor Gannon,"she said grinning at Jen before turning her attention to Arcade,"Apprentice Trout wanted me to tell you a fresh group of drug addicts just arrived. They are in dire need of your expertise on how to treat one of them who appears to be going through withdraw."

Sighing heavily he grabbed some medical supplies off the counter. "Duty calls Miss March."

As soon as Arcade left, Jen immediately pulled out both of her two auto pistols. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now number one."

"Because,"she added taking a step towards her,"two of Caesar's snipers have your precious fiance and his sister in their sights. If you kill me or refuse to come with me, I can't guarantee their safety number three."

Reluctantly Jen put away her two auto pistols. "What do you want for?" She asked trying to hold back her anger.

"It's not what I want, but what the master wants. He's waiting for you inside an ruined tire factory here inside Freeside. You have a lot to answer for number three."

Jen wanted to get up and flee. But she knew better, even if Tristan and Sam somehow weren't killed they would always come after her. They would never leave her alone unless she or they were dead.

"Fine bitch! Lead the way."

Number one gave her a hurtful look. "Awe, come on there's no need for foul language."

Walking out of the tent, Jen was forced to fallow the pretend guard as they made their way over to the exit.

"Hey lieutenant March where are you going?" Asked Arcade finally spotting her getting ready to leave the fort.

"Tell him nothing,"whispered the woman into her ear with a sick grin on her face.

"Just grabbing a drink with an old friend. Can you please tell Tristan to find me at the sunset room in the Atomic Wrangler. Ask for Republic chaos."

Arcade gave her a confused look before nodding his head. Exiting out of the Fort, Jen could feel one of the woman's .357 magnums digging into her back.

"Just in case,"she said grinning back at her,"wouldn't want you to think that I wouldn't kill you right here and now if you run."

Balling her fists into her palm, she tried to remain calm. Letting number one lead her they went down the road towards the north that had a rail road track bending off to the right side. Going under the destroy free way ramp along the Freeside fence boarder she spotted the ruin tire factory that number one had been talking about.

"Get in,"said number one nudging her forward with her pistol.

Climbing the small railing, Jennifer waited for the door to open door. Right when she was about to take her first step inside the factory she felt someone hit her hard in the back of her head. The blow sent her crumbling down to the floor.

"Good job number one,"said someone who was standing in front of her.

Rolling on her back Jen was trying to stay conscious. "Is the trap set?" Asked the deep male voice that was distorted from her head injury.

"Yes, I did everything you wanted me to do."

Chuckling the man bent down to get a closer look at Jen whose vision now was hazy and couldn't make out the person's face.

"Welcome home number three,"he said putting his hand on her cheek and caressing it slowly.

Standing up the man turned his back on her. "April, our guest is still conscious."

With only a small glance of the her shoes, the fake guard suddenly kicked Jen in the side of the head, knocking her out. 

Meanwhile Tristan was busy trying to accomplish their primary mission, scouting out any potential diplomacy with Freeside. While Julie interest was slightly peaked by his proposal she told him it was too soon after the Followers and NCR split up to begin opening up trade talks. Instead of pressing the issue Lieutenant Walker spent the next 15 minutes simply talking to Farkas and his sister.

"You know for military person your alright with me,"added Julie leaning father back inside her office chair and smiling up at him.

"I am often told that,"he added pushing his duster behind him,"I guess the NCR reputation kinda kills the messenger at the door."

"Although,"added his sister staring at his armor,"that desert ranger armor does make you look dangerous."

Julie nodded her head in agreement as Tristan rolled his eyes. "Please if my fiance knew you were in flatting my ego any more, she might have to kick my ass on principal."

Laughing Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "Well like it or not my brother your famous in New Vegas. Almost everyone knows about the general and his guarding angel."

Tristan found it funny that people were calling Jen the guarding angel but personally he felt it sounded better than her sniper name assassin. Looking down at his first recon wrist watch, lieutenant Walker realized he had kept Jennifer waiting for over 20 minutes.

"Hey sis we better head back."

Sam sighed heavily with disappointment. "Okay, I just miss the time when it was just us."

"I know. I am sorry we haven't got a lot of time together since we left Junktown. But I just got an idea. Why don't' you spend the week of the wedding with us. I know Jen would love to have you their too,"he replied looking at Samantha with a hopefully look on his face.

Tristan's sister in turn looked at Julie who ran a hand through her short pink Mohawk. "When is this wedding?"

"April 26th it's a Friday ma'am."

Pushing her chair back, she calmly walked over to her. "Of course you can have off that week for your brother's wedding. Just make sure you work extra harder when you get back Miss Walker."

Jumping up and down, Sam ran over gave Julie a big bear hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you so much. There is no greater honer at a weeding than being a matron of honor other than being the bride yourself."

"Your welcome,"said the doctor breathing slightly hard from the hug Sam had given her,"now if you would please see yourselves out I have a lot of work to do."

Smiling the siblings started heading down the stairs when they spotted Arcade coming up.

"Hey, Jen wanted me to tell you she was grabbing a drink with a friend. And that you can find her at the sunset room at the Atomic Wrangler. Ask for republic chaos,"he said with a confused look on his face.

Right when Sam was about to step aside and let Arcade go past her, Tristan reached out with his hand stopping her from moving.

"Tristan what's a matter?"

Pulling his custom marksmen carbine off his shoulder, he took off the safety. "It's a are being tracked by enemy snipers. Jen's doesn't know the location but she left with someone in order to keep us safe."

Racing back up the stairs, Tristan reentered Julie's office once again. "Listen is their a roof access hatch around here!"

"What's going on?"

Sam along with Arcade entered the office too. "Lieutenant Walker says there are enemy snipers watching the Fort."

Julie suddenly stood up with a shocked expression. "Are sure this information is accurate?"

"With my life doctor. Please is their a roof access around here?"

Julie nodded her head to the next room. Walking into the next room he saw a bunch of ruined or destroy pieces of furniture and books strewn all on the floor. Towards the back of the room was four metal bars sticking out of the wall leading up to a wooden hatch.

"Brother, what do you want us to do?" Asked Samantha with a confident look on her face as her hand went to her special laser pistol.

Climbing up the metal bars he turned around to face her. "Stay out of sight. Let me do what I do best."

Slowly opening the wooden hatch, he climbed through just enough so that he could lay flat on the recently repaired metal top. Crawling forward Tristan reached the end of the stone tower that has slits in so that someone could use it for cover.

"So were are you hiding?" He asked himself silently before scanning the area of Freeside through his scope.

It was then he spotted a glint of light coming off a scope of a hunting rifle directly behind an old sign that said Bakery. The man had red and black armor set made of pre-war football pads. The bottom was of black and red pieces of leather made into a skirt with black boots. Looking behind the rifle the person had a black leather helmet on, black goggles and a red bandana that covered it's mouth.

"That's new,"he said quietly before looking behind the sniper to see another person on the roof sitting down near a ham radio.

His hunting rifle lay against the back part of the roof. Taking out a regular clip of .556 rounds out of his marksmen carbine and loading a 26 round armoring piercing clip, he once again steady his aim.

The sniper hadn't moved his aim from the door of the western tower he had past through twenty minutes ago. Aiming for top of of the man's leather helmet Tristan fired one round off. The bullet easily went through the sniper's thin leather helmet before exiting out the back of the his head.

The enemy sniper was dead before his body hit the ground causing the second sniper to drop the receiver. Turning to pick up the receiver he fired two shots aimed at his back. The two .556 rounds easily pierced his thin armor on his chest. Staggering a bit, the man slumped over the side of the roof. Bleeding he attempted to reach the radio, when Tristan fired once more. The third shot hit the man in the right side of the temple, causing the top half of his head to explode into a gory mess. The half-headless corpse instantly dropped forward and landed on the radio turning it off.

Standing up, lieutenant Walker shouldered his marksmen carbine once more. Opening the wooden hatch, Tristan climbed down to see his sister had come racing back inside the room.

"We heard the gun shots! Did you get them!"

Nodding his head, Tristan's attention was suddenly drawn to his radio. Jen's distress signal was going off.

"Tristan Andrew Walker! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Shouted Sam gripping his arms with her hands to get his attention.

"Listen sis, I have to go. I am probably walking into a trap but I can't let anything happen Jen. I love her too much to not meet this head on. If I don't make it back, I need you to get a hold of colonel Hsu,"he said reaching around his neck and giving her one of his dog tags.

Sam shook her head with a worried look on her face. "No, why don't you wait for reinforcements?"

"I am a Special Task Force agent...I am the reinforcements."

Going north, Tristan found the beacon intensifying, meaning she was close by. "E-DE can you track it?"

He asked the floating eye bot which Sam made fallow him whether he liked it or not. Giving a sharp noise the robot suddenly started moving up and down very quickly in an excited manner.

"Hey wait for me!" He yelled chasing after the eye bot which suddenly took off.

Running after the E-DE, Tristan was greeted with a ruined Tire Factory which seem to have a strange humming noise coming from it. The mere fact that the Kings hadn't come by to investigate this told him this was indeed the right place. Walking up the small steps he wasn't surprised to see the door in front him automatically open.

"Here we go,"he said to himself gripping his marksmen carbine tightly and walked inside the factory.

Entering lieutenant Walker could see he was inside a small waiting area. Their was a front desk with a few broken computer monitors on it, with broken chairs tucked away along the opposite wall. The nuka cola machine's light were still working but the large amount of broken glass that was in front of told him it was empty. Ahead of him was a blue force field blocking his entrance into the heart of the factory where the strong smell of burning rubbing was coming from.

From what little he could see inside the factory there was scores of large crates, boxes, and a dozen or so conniver belts that wrapped around the entire floor of the factory. Looking through the blue force field he could see that the roof was mostly intact although a few beams and supports had fallen inside the factory after 200 years of neglect. A small cat walk which was broken in several places had wooden planks put on either side to make it passable once more.

"Can you do something about this field from here?" He asked touching the energy field and getting a small shock from it.

E-DE slowly floated over to the energy field but suddenly stopped when it too was shocked. Shacking violently the eye bot gave him a much deeper noise, telling him no.

"Ah I was wondering when you would get here Mr. Walker,"said someone through a old intercom system.

"What have you done with Jen?" He asked with a stern voice.

"Straight to business then, I see. Why don't you step around that desk and go to the through the security door,"said the voice which seem to know it was toying with him.

Walking around the desk, Tristan fallowed the narrow hall until he came to the security door, with the pre-war writing Employees only still visible in red paint. Opening the door once again he was greeted with that same blue force field blocking his access to the docking bay. Two large broken trucks were still docked with the bay with tires and boxes stacked high in the air. But his attention was drawn to the center of the room where the broken cement sunk inwards with a large drain at it's center.

"Jen!" He shouted almost running into the force field but managed to stop himself before smacking face first into it.

Turning her head, he could see she had dried blood coming down the side of her face but what bother him the most was the horrified look she gave him. Meeting his eyes for only a moment she quickly turned away from him. It was then he saw some type of collar was tightly placed around her neck causing her to wince a bit. Tristan also noticed that his fiance was also not alone for their was another woman with yellow blond hair, NCR engineer jumpsuit and reading glasses. She also had a collar wrapped tightly around her neck and was sitting on her knees opposite of Jennifer.

"Enough games! Show yourself you fucking coward!" He shouted trying to draw out whoever did this to Jen.

"Hold your tongue, soldier of the bear. The master will present himself when he is ready"said a woman coming from behind one of the ruined trucks wearing merc veteran armor.

Adjusting his first recon beret, Tristan made sure she could see the insignia. "Listen bitch I didn't come hear to talk to you. Either you release my fiance or I will personally tear you and your master limb from limb."

Suddenly he could hear a much deeper voice chuckling. "Stand down April."

A man wearing red and black armor that also had symbol of a bull on it appeared with a ripper attached to his black belt. On top of his head was the head of fox open enough for him so that everyone could see his face. It was the ripper that drew his attention. Even with him perched high on the catwalk he could see the tale-tell sign of a bullet having struck the weapon.

"I've met you before,"he said staring up at the man,"you were person buying slaves at Gomorrah."

The man suddenly put on a evil grin. "Impressive and hear I thought think you might not remember me?"

Tristan was growing more and more frustrated by the minute."Listen...what ever your name is?"

"My name is Vulpes Inculta leader of the Frumentarii of Caesar's Legion. And you are Special Task Force agent lieutenant Tristan Andrew Walker of Northern California Republic. See now we know each other?"

Closing his eyes and breathing slowly in and out, he calmed himself. "Any problem you seem to have with Jen you can know take that up with me. She has nothing to do with this."

At this April started laughing. "Awe you haven't told him. How sweet number three?"

"Tristan don't listen to a word they tell you!" She yelled when suddenly the collar that was around her neck gave her a shock causing her to go silent.

"Let her go damn it!" He yelled punching the force field and burning his fingertips which were exposed from his gloves to help him with his aiming.

Vulpes stopped pressing the shock button on his master control. "Unfortunately lieutenant Walker I will not be able to give you what you want. You see Jenny here has everything to do with this. She's been a bad girl and it's high time she remembers you never bite the hand that feeds you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You see Jennifer March, April Gilbert and miss Allison Valentine are all that remains of Caesar Legion sleeper cell called (Deep cover). We had heard of reports of a powerful organization that had the strength to challenge Caesar's grand army. So Malpais Legate came up with an idea to have a high trained group of all female assassin's sent behind enemy lines and used when the time was right. It was my task in training those 20 young girls and after years of training only 5 of them were worthy enough to survive the training. Each agent was placed with a fake family and were told to send back as much information as they could on the great bear,"he said staring down at the three women with a hungry look on his face.

Tristan could barely believe what the Incalta was telling him. The person he had lived and fought beside for over two years...the love of his life was actual a spy.

"I am so sorry Tristan. I never wanted to you find out like this. But you have to believe me, I truly love you,"but once again she was cut off by Vulpes shocking her this time for a much longer time as she lay on the ground screaming in agony.

Despite this shocking revelation, Lieutenant Walker knew in his heart her feelings for him were real. "Maybe what you said is true. That Jen is simply a number to you, a slave to be used and then disregard. But not anymore Vulpes. Lieutenant Jennifer Lisa March has been my partner/ lover for over two years and I refuse to believe she would ever betray my trust."

"Then you are fool, like all of those who fight under the bear,"added April with a smug look on her face.

Ignoring her comment Tristan turned to look back up at Vulpes. "You know Vulpes... you talk like your so much more superior than me, but the last time we fought each other you were the one fleeing for your life."

Instantly Vulpes demeanor changed from arrogant to glaring content for him."Watch what you say to me boy. I have murdered hundreds like you so don't try my patience."

"Perhaps you have. But that means nothing to me,"he said shouldering his marksmen carbine and pulling out his katana,"at the end of the day everyone is just one swing away from death."

Turning his blade around to face him, Tristan swung backwards past his right side impaling a would be legion assassin right in the chest. The man's stealth boy shorted out leaving the bleeding assassin still hang onto his blade.

"You're going to have to do better than that Vulpes,"he said sharply pulling out his katana from the dead assassin and letting it's body fall down,"I came here to get Jen back and I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

Walking away from the force field he came over to E-DE who was floating around quietly around service desk.

"E-DE I need you to find a way to cut the power to this building."

The floating eye bot moved it's body up and down while giving hims a quick chirp. Suddenly a small scanning came out of it's head as it went directly forward to the nearby wall before breaking sharply down to small heating vent.

Using it's laser weapon, it fired off the metal covering over the vent allowing the floating robot to pass through the ventilation tunnel.

Walking over to the force field that blocked his entrance inside the heart of the factory he wasn't surprise to find the field suddenly deactivate.

"It's time the best of the bear is tested by the bull. Inside this ruined tire factory are 8 highly trained legionary assassins. I had intended to use them as test for my agents but now that you are here I think they can serve another purpose,"said the chilling voice of Vulpes.

Right when he was about to put away his katana, he heard the Frumentarii leader suck his teeth. "No firearms allowed I am afraid. I want this to be a true test of martial and melee skill so nothing can be left to chance. If you use your guns once I will personally shock the life out of your fiance as slowly and as painfully I can. I have speakers and a few monitors all around the factory so I can hear and see everything that is going on, so I will know if you are cheating. Now fight for life boy!"

"So be it. But Jen if your listening don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do in order to make it out alive. I will be their waiting for you, I promise."

Stepping through the door way, he could that he was on a small metal platform that was raised about 10 feet in the air with a series of steps in front of him. In the distance he could see barrels were being used to make a fire that was giving the entire factory a hazy look. Looking down at his katana he slowly started walking down the set of stairs.

While he would never reach Jen's level when it came to melee weapons, he was a quick leaner. Having mastered the basics and could even counter strike effortless but this was different. If he wanted to save Jennifer he would have to combine all he had learned in order to survive this trap.

"Okay you mother fuckers! Bring it on!" He shouted reaching the factory floor.

Instantly he could see a group of four armed with machetes, throwing spears, and a power fists charge him head on. Holding his katana down in his right hand he waited for them to close the distance between them.

Thrusting his spear forward the one assassin attempted to stab him in the chest. Moving aside he let the spear go by him and pierce his desert ranger duster. Grabbing a hold of the weapon in his left hand he spun around elbowing the one assassin in the side of the head. Ducking a machete attacked aimed his neck Tristan grabbed the spear out of the dazed assassin's hand . Spinning around while swinging his katana up at angle, Tristan cut the one assassin in half, letting his body slowly separate in two halves.

Bringing up both weapons he blocked an over head spear attack. The legionary was attempting to push his weapons back into his face. But instead lieutenant Walker responded by swing up with his right reg and kick the man in the side of the ribs. Taking a step back, Tristan was about to press his advantage when he felt a sharp pain from a machete slicing through his duster and go across the back of his right thigh.

Rolling to his right he crashed into a group of boxes dodging another legionary's power fist attack which struck a group of tires instead. Looking up Tristan kicked the one assassin who had slashed him across the back thigh in the face and chest. Flipping himself back up lieutenant Walker charged forward meeting the power fist assassin a lot sooner than he expected and stabbed him through his chest with the spear had stolen from his friend.

Looking to his right, he side stepped another machete attack letting the legionary's own momentum take him into a large box. Turning around the assassin only had a moment before Tristan spun around and took off his head as his blade also cut clean through the box his body was leaning up against. It was then he felt another spear graze the right side of his cheek before sticking into the headless corpse of his fellow assassin pinning the body to the box.

Pointing to the remaining assassin with his katana, Tristan called him out to a duel.

"Caesar has marked you for death, and the Legion obeys!" He said bringing his spear up ready for battle.

Stepping forward Tristan blocked a series of blows the legionary was striking at him, trying to push him into a nearby convey belt. Rolling over the belt he managed to dodge another blow that would have struck his back but instead in the belt hard knocking a few pieces of rub off it. Spotting the assassin's feet between the legs of the belt, he swung out taking the man's feet out from under him.

Quickly back on his feet the legionary got ready to attack again but instead lieutenant Walker had disappeared from his sight. Backing away from the belt he was content on letting Tristan come to him.

"Come out your coward!" Shouted the assassin who ran into something and thinking it was his opponent swung around with his spear striking a large box instead.

Jumping down from a small crane Tristan appeared right behind legionary. Raising his blade high above him at an angle, he swung down cutting the man from his left shoulder to the side of his ribs. The blade easily pierced his armor and cut top part of his body off.

Breathing hard Tristan didn't even see another legionary armed with a super sledge when the massive weapon hit him in the back hard sending him skidding on the ground until he hit a series of tires which came tumbling down on to him.

Preparing himself for another attack lieutenant Walker quickly untangled himself from the tires. Despite the fact he broke some ribs and coughed up some blood, he was back on his feet. Holding out his katana in front of him, Tristan prepared for the next ambush.

The small crackle of glass told him someone was to his immediate right. Swinging his leg around he round housed kicked another assassin across the face sending his body into one of the fire barrels. Screaming, the man attempted to pulled himself out of the barrel but ended up knocking it on it's side, spreading the rest of the fire onto his body.

Rolling on it's side the fire started spread to rest of his body cooking him alive. Despite the man's struggles and frantic screams the barrel kept moving until hit a concrete pillar. But by this time the man had finally stopped moving leaving the flames to slowly die around his burnt body.

In a blur two assassin's wielding machete gladius appeared to the right and left of him. Attacking him at the same time, Tristan was forced to parry each of their attacks rapidly or face being slashed from either direction. Back peddling he was able to keep the two at bay with his blade's longer reach but that was only possible for a brief moment.

A gladius blade slashed him across his desert ranger chest armor but thankfully it absorb most of the blow allowing Tristan to counter by head butted his opponent. Pressing his advantage lieutenant Walker swung down cutting the man's sword arm off at the elbow before spinning around with his blade in his right hand and cut the assassin's head off.

Spotting the legionary with the super sledge out of the the corner of his eye, Tristan ducked a blow aimed at hitting his body from the left. Standing up Tristan charged forward and rammed his shoulder into his gut making the assassin drop his sledge before slamming his back into another concrete pillar.

Staggering a bit he looked up just in time to see a large chunks of the roof starting raining down upon them. Jumping backwards he felt pieces of metal rip through his duster before a large piece landed deep into his left thigh. Looking up for a brief second he saw a large beam strike the legionary in the back of the neck, snapping it like a twig.

Sitting up Tristan pulled hard and removed the piece of metal from his thigh. Blood immediately began to pour out of his wound as he stood up with his katana laying a few feet away from him. With out warning the last remaining assassin swung across his body attempting to take off his head. Bending his body slightly back he was able to avoid the death blow but was still cut across his upper right arm and chest.

"You have fought well today. But not well enough I am afraid,"replied the legionary noticing that Tristan had fallen on his knees from all the wounds he sustained.

Walking forward the legionary made sue to kick his blade father away from him before he started approaching him once more. Feinting like he had been defeated Tristan reached behind himself and grabbed one of the two hidden throwing knives his fiance made him carry out from the back of his boot. Gripping the weapon in his hand, lieutenant Walker waited for him to get closer when suddenly he tossed the blade forward.

The knife went inside his open mouth sticking out the back of his neck killing him instantly as his body slowly fell backwards. Standing up he realized how much pain he actual was in and forced to drop to one knee. Taking a few deep breathes he willed himself back up and walked over to his katana.

Making his way back to the entrance Tristan began to notice a green mist beginning to filter inside the factory's floor.

"Shit!" He yelled running the best he could through the factory until he reached the stairs once again only to find the entrance blocked by a blue force field once more.

It was then all the power inside the ruin factory went out, causing the force field in front of him to disappear. Realizing it was now or never he ran as fast as he could inside the room and down the hall towards the docking bay. 

"So be it. But Jen, if your listening, don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do in order to make it out alive. I will be their waiting for you, I promise."

Tristan's words still echoed inside her head giving her the courage she need. "Enough games, if you came here to kill me just go ahead and do it."

Allison who hadn't said a word yet gave her a scared look. "Kill you child, you should know by now I won't kill you until I have broken you. Only when you have given up everything you cherish I will end your life."

"So is the will of Caesar,"added April turning her head to seek the approval of Vulpes.

Standing up Jen reached for her two auto pistols as Vulpes activated the slave collar once more. Ignoring the pain she slowly began to aim her pistols one at him and other at April. Increasing the power, Jen willed herself to stay standing slowly reaching for the triggers.

"Find!" Shouted Vulpes, hitting a button making her and Allison's collar fall off their necks.

Dropping to her knees, Jen made sure to keep her pistols aimed at the both of them. "Unlike my brethren I find slave collars limiting. A true master can break their slave down completely and mold them into what ever they want. With that being said I forgot to mention to your boyfriend about the poisonous gas that is set up inside the factory, just encase,"he added giving her a sick smile before hopping down from the catwalk and landed on top of the truck hood.

Not willing to risk Vulpes releasing the gas, Jen slowly put away her two pistols. "Now that's a good girl. Speaking of your fiance, let's find out what he's up too."

Suddenly a series of old TV/monitors that were all interconnect on a large table sprang to life. Each screen held a different image of Tristan making his way down the steps of the factory.

"Nothing interesting so far, but lets give it a little time. But for now I demand sacrifice for your disobedience. You see number two thought she could go rogue. Took over some petty gang and started raiding nearby NCR towns. Well I couldn't have that so I sent number one here to take care of this pesky problem."

"Oh the pleasure I took when I squeezed the life out of her with my bare hands,"said April with a sick grin across her face,"only then did she realize no one can escape Caesar's will."

"So imagine my surprise when I found out my personally courier Adam Jensen was found dead in a dumpster. It was then I knew I had to come back to this filthy city so I could ring in my pets before all of them were lost. It's too bad that number four was killed during the battle of Helios One but I guess number five will have to do for now,"he said walking to the edge of the truck's hood and sitting down with his legs hanging off the end.

"For what?" Asked Allison speaking for the first since Jen awaken in the docking bay.

Instead of answering her Vulpes simply nodded his head at April. Walking over to small crate she picked up two machetes and tossed them near the two prisoners.

"You two have both show disobedience by trying to defect to bear. Now I demand that you fight each other until the other had been killed. So this way the victor may regain some honor and have the pleasure of being killed by number one."

Looking down at the machetes Jen was surprised to see Allison grab hers first. "I am sorry Jennifer, but I've got a kid and loving husband waiting for me back at Hoover. I will do anything to see them again."

Sighing heavily she reached down and grabbed the other machete. "We don't have to do this Allison. We can work together and take them down,"she added as the two began to circle each other.

"I can't take that risk."

"Ouch that had to hurt,"said Vulpes watching the screens.

Wanting to know what was happening, Jen turned to look herself when suddenly Allison swung over her head attempting to cut her across her face. Bringing up her machete at the last moment, Jennifer managed to block the blow right before it met her face. Reaching out she grabbed Allison's left arm and pushed her back.

"I don't want to hurt you,"said Jennifer once again attempting to reason with her,"but I will defend myself if you force my hand."

Charging forward Allison began striking at lieutenant March with wild lunging swings. Easily blocking them aside it was clear to Jen that her opponent had not done much fighting since their training days almost three years ago. Not wanting to kill her, Jen knew she had to knock her out in order to take care of April and Vulpes.

Ducking a cross body slash, Jen spun around and back handed Allison hard across the face. Reaching up she held her right cheek which was bleeding from having Jen's engagement ring cut her. Charging forward she tried to go slash her legs, but Jen responded by jumping in the air to avoid the attack. Landing Jen punched the engineer in the jaw sending her down to the ground. Backing away Allison slowly got back on her feet with her machete at the ready once more.

Running forward Jen easily parried her side attack and swung down across her body cutting into her engineer armor and leaving a small mark across her chest. Pressing her attack Jennifer spun around and delivered a side kick straight into her chest, knocking all the wind out her. Charging her once again, Jen brought up her right hand blocking her next attack in mid swing. Bringing up her left hand which had the machete in it, Jen hit Allison in forehead with the handle, stunning her.

Sensing now was the time lieutenant March waited for the dazed engineer to look back up when she did a jumping back round house kick. The blow hit Allison hard across the head sending her crashing into a group of tires. Walking over to her body Jennifer could see that her opponent had indeed been knocked out. Bending down Jen grabbed the machete that she had dropped and turned to face April who had already pulled out her katana waiting for her.

"I must admit your boyfriend is a lot more hardy than I thought possible,"said Vulpes just when Tristan sliced the upper body of a legionary in half right before another struck him in the back with a super sledge.

"Pay attention number three!" Shouted April swinging her katana at angle trying to cut her in half.

Bending slightly she was able to avoid the killing blow but still felt the sting of her sharp blade rip through her chest armor at the shoulder and hip.

Striking out with her twin machetes Jen tried to knock April off balance."Too easy,"added number one bringing up her longer blade blocking her double over head attack.

Reaching out with her leg she knocked Jen off her feet. Landing hard on her back, she just barely managed to dodge a stab aimed at her chest. Rolling to the right she dodged another stab before flipping herself back up once again.

Pressing her attack April faked a high slash move by stopping suddenly and coming down from the opposite angle. Leaning back she once again was able to stop the killing blow but felt her blade slash deep across her right arm and across her armor once more.

"You couldn't beat me during our training and you can't beat me now!" Shouted April who was enjoying herself.

It was then Jennifer thought about what Tristan often told her, (when in doubt play to your strengths.) Flipping the two machetes around, she tossed one forward forcing April to deflect the weapon aside. Charging forward she threw her second machete at her while grabbing two throwing knives off her belt. Once again April knocked aside the blade, but just barely.

Rolling forward past her downward strike Jen managed to thrust her two knives deep into April's thighs.

Rolling back at on her feet, Jen withdrew two more knives. "That's something new bitch!"

Breathing hard, April started laughing. "So you have gotten stronger, good. This will make my victory only sweeter."

Bending down the Caesar Legion agent quickly pulled out both knives. Once again Jen turned her head to watching Tristan tackle a legionary into a stone pillar. Suddenly she felt one of her own knives stick inside her back right between her shoulder blade and spine.

"Damn it,"Jen said to herself for turning her back on her opponent.

"Rookie mistake number three,"added April spinning around her katana around waiting for Jennifer to start fighting again.

Pulling out the knife from her shoulder she ran forward using her own speed and shorted edge weapons to strike at her hard and quick. Spinning around she barely missed slitting the spy's throat with April countered by burying her knee into her stomach, knocking her to the ground on all fours.

Looking up she only had a moment before number one kicked her in the chin, sending her flat on her back. Dazed, lieutenant March barely spotted April's downward attack putting up her two throwing knives to stop the blow from killing her.

"So it comes down to this,"added agent Gilbert putting more and more pressing on her blade,"if you try and move your dead."

It was then Jennifer realized that the bitch was right. "Soon your strength will give out and then I will cut you into shreds."

Fighting with everything she had left, Jen was slowly losing the battle. Looking up she felt her own two blades started to press inside her weaken armor.

"I am impressed,"said Vulpes watching Tristan bending down and picking up his katana,"but too bad I have no intention of playing fair,"he said pushing a button and releasing the gas inside the factory.

"No!" Shouted Jennifer having turned her head to see her former master push the button.

Suddenly all the cameras and emergency lights in the docking bay went out. "What hell?" Asked Vulpes smacking the master remote against his palm.

Meanwhile Tristan sprinted down the hall ignoring his wounds and entered the docking bay with his 9mm pistol in his right hand and his katana in his left. Seeing Vulpes smacking the remote against his hand he wanted to shoot him first but his attention was drawn to his fiance.

"It's almost over number," but she suddenly stopped talking when three shots echoed inside the docking bay.

Making sure to aim carefully Tristan fire One bullet through her chest, with another through her neck and finally the last one through the back of her.

"You forget one important lesson number one. A First Recon sniper always has someone watch their back,"she said bringing up her leg and tossing the limp body over her head.

Unfortunately this gave Vulpes the chance to turn and run as Tristan fired at the fleeing Frumentarii leader. Giving chase the best he could, Tristan managed to hit him in the ass and back of the calf before he dove through a broken window and outside the docking bay. By the time he reached the window Vulpes was long gone.

"Tristan we have to leave!" Shouted Jen back on her feet with Allison slung over her shoulder.

Putting away his weapons he limped after them exiting out of the docking bay and returning back to the front entrance. By now the poison gas was just starting to reach the ground floor of the factory. Kicking open the door, Jennifer led the group out of the ruined tire factory.

Running as fast as they could, they made it across the rail road tracks when suddenly the gas reached one of the fire barrels and ignited sending a wall of flames in every direction inside the factory. The huge blast of fire blew off what remained of the roof, while blowing out all the broken windows.

Looking up he could see plumes of dust and smoke coming from the factory. Sighing with relief he Gave Jennifer one last look, before he finally lost consciousness. 

"He's waking up,"said Samantha standing over a drain bag of blood that had just finished pumping inside his arm.

Looking to his right, Tristan was greeted with his fiance sitting in a chair with a worried look on her face.

"It's going take more than a few cuts to keep me down?" He replied making Jen laugh a little despite the fact their was tears in the corner of her eyes.

Looking down Tristan could see Jen had her chest armor, gloves and black long sleeves off to help treat her wounds. Tristan himself saw his duster, gloves, first recon beret, and armor laying in the corner with the rest of their weapons.

"Hey when did E-DE make it back?" He asked noticing the eye bot floating around his sister's head.

E-DE made a few sharp noises while moving around in an excited manner. "He floated back around here a few minutes before we found you guys near that burnt factory. Something about finding a sewer exit. Oh Colonel Hsu wanted me to tell the both of you he will be arriving here in about 15 minutes with a recovery group."

"Thanks sis. Hey, I need to talk to Jen...alone. Can you give us some privacy?" He asked without taking his eyes off Jen.

"Okay,"said Sam noticing the tension that was between them,"come on E-DE lets go and see if Jacob needs a hand."

Waiting for Sam to leave, Tristan slowly pushed himself up to a seated position. Swinging his legs over the bed, he turned to face her.

"Look at me,"he said gently lifting her chin so that she could meet his eyes,"I need to know everything."

He could see the pain that was written all over her face. It was one of the few times he ever saw her afraid of something. Reaching out, Tristan placed his hand on top of hers. "I need to know truth Jen...please?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I think I owe you that at least. What do you want to know?"

"Um, I guess first things first. Are you really from New Canaan?"

Jen nodded her head. "Yes my entire family is. Everything I told you about New Canaan was true expect for the part of it being destroyed. It's still very much alive and kicking."

"Why did your family decide leave?"

"You know I have always asked myself why, but the only thing I can think of is my father is cousin to Joshua Grahman, Casear's second in command. So one day father thought it was in best interest for the whole family to track south into Arizona and find the glory that my second cousin found. The moment we made contact with Caesar's scouts were immediately taken as slaves. I can still remember my father's plies that he was cousin to their Malpasis Legate,"she said with a disgusted look on her face.

Gently rubbing his hand overs he urged for her to continue. "What happen then?"

"The same thing that happens to every slave, we were auction off to the highest bidder. I guess Malpasis didn't want anyone asking questions about his past and ordered my father to be crucified in the desert. Me and my older sister were sold to different high rank members of the Legion."

"What happen to your mother?"

Jen sighed heavily before continuing."You see woman are only useful for one thing in Caesar Legion, breeding. My mother was too old to have any more children so they killed her. My sister who was 14 unfortunately fit these requires perfectly and would be raped over and over again. Me, I was only 8 years old so I was being prepped to serve my master in any way until I was ready for breeding."

"You want to take a moment?" He asked noticing a small tear coming down her cheek.

Jennifer shook her head. "No I need to get this off my chest. It was then Malpasis came up with an idea about infiltrating their future enemy the Northern California Republic. Rounding up a small group of 8 to 10 year girls, we will given to Vulpes (who was only a Decanus at the time) for training. First they broke our individuality to the point we were only known as numbers. Then once we were broken Vulpes reshaped us into killing machines, who didn't know remorse or guilt. It was brutally, the beatings, the torture, hell they made murder someone at the age of 12. Finally when I was about to turn 16 I had to take my final test."

"What did you have too do?"

"I had to find a mole inside our camp. Some one who was helping new slaves get away from the Legion. After a few days I eventually found the person responsible and gave my master the info. You see I was not to remove them just yet, but only to find out who it was. The next day they had them tied to a chair with a bag over their head. Handing me a machete my job was to torture them all the information they knew and were there hiding spots were. After tutoring her for hours, she finally told me everything my masters wanted. It was then time to finish the job, so I slit her throat. It was then Vulpes removed the bag to show the person I had been cutting up was none other than my older sister. I remember staring at her as her life began to drain away from her, and I felt nothing. I had just tortured and murdered my own sister, and I felt nothing for her death,"she stated with even more tears coming down her cheeks.

Stopping she reached up and wiped the rest of her tears away. "What I do remember is how proud I was for finishing my final test. I even moved up a few spots in our little group number three out of five. It was then we were each given our own separate assignment and new name before being shipped off to California. That step family I told you about, it's just a Legion cover. In truth I only arrived inside Gecko for a month before I was approved to be accepted inside the military."

She didn't need to say what happen next, for all it inside her military records, not to mention he would knew the rest of the story after that.

"What is your real name?"

Jen actually chuckled a little. "It's funny, I can't even remember it any more. It's part of our training. They beat our individuality out of us,until all you know is your position inside Caesars Legion. Jennifer Lisa March was created to help me infiltrate California, so in fairness it's the only name I have."

"How much did you report back to them?" He asked suddenly understanding why she always had a somber look on her face when she got mail from her family.

Jen shrugged her shoulders. "Very little. Mostly it was updates on military capabilities, average troop sizes, supplies. Nothing that they wouldn't find out if they ever started war with the NCR."

By now Tristan had been dodging the most important question that was between them. "Do you really love me? Or was all that part of your cover to blend in and get close to the enemy?"

Biting her lip, lieutenant March took his hand in hers. "You know from the first day I met you, I realized you were going to have a big impact on my life. I never dream how you could show me my humanity again. All Vulpes training, all those years were being undone by one person...you. He tried to reinforce his will on me when I stopped writing, but by then my mind was already set. I realized I had fallen for you years ago. But didn't have the courage to tell you until that day you when you told me you loved me too. If you only believe one thing I told you tonight, it's I love you. Everything we shared together, all of it...was true."

Closing his eyes he leaned forward resting his head against hers. "I love you too Jen. Nothing would ever change that. Not even if you told me your were a former enemy spy."

Suddenly Jen started crying even more as Tristan embraced his fiance pulling her against him. "I always fear you would reject me if you ever found out,"she said between sobs,"and I wouldn't blame you. By the time I killed Adam I knew there was no going back!"

"Going back to what?" He asked slightly confused as she finally had stopped sobbing.

Lifting her head from his armor she looked him inside his blue gray eyes. "To my old life. To fully embrace the life that was suppose to just be a cover. It was everything I ever wanted, a true purpose in my life. And more importantly their was you. If I could just spend one more day fighting and living next to you, then I could die happy."

Leaning down he kissed her passionately. After a minute they both finally pulled back breathless. "What do we do now? I mean we can't just tell them I was a former Ceaser Legion spy. They would put me in prison or worse kill me!"

Standing up together he brought her close to him. "We tell them what they need to hear, nothing more and nothing less. We both know how they would react to the truth, so I think it's best we exclude those little facts about you being a spy. Instead we tell them their could be more Legion members inside the NCR as we speak. Since you don't know anything more about other operations they have inside the army you wouldn't be lying either."

Smiling she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I think I can do that. Plus you don't have to worry about Allison either. All she wants to do is go back to her daughter and husband who are worried sick about her since she disappeared."

Grinning down at her, Tristan could hear the sounds of Colonel Hsu's recover team entering the fort. "That only leaves one thing left to do my love. We have to had back to Gecko and finish this."

Instead of being nervous or anxious she gave him a confident look. "Damn right we do. From now on I fight because I am choosing to do so. Despite the greed and corruption that plagues the Northern California Republic, you still get a choice. In that choice is a freedom that is worth fighting for, worth dying for. I promise you this Tristan, I will make all of them pay. Not for what they did to me, but for what they have done. Caesar's Legion must pay for the crimes they have committed."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	22. Jennifer's Wrath

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 21

Jennifer's Wrath

"Three of a kind,"said Tristan showing his three 8's to Jen before he reached to grab the small pile of caps of the desk.

Jennifer suddenly reached out and put her left hand on his stopping him. "Three of a kind,"she added showing three nines.

"Remind me why I keep playing against you?" He asked with a slightly frustrated look on his face as Jen grinned back at him obvious pleased with her victory.

"Because sweetheart, it makes my victory that much more sweeter."

Laughing, lieutenant Walker grabbed his sunset sarsaparilla off the window and finished off the soda. Giving his fiance one last look, he returned his attention to the fast moving scenery outside their monorail officers compartment.

It had been a week since Tristan and Jennifer were forced to fight for their lives against Vulpes and his Caesar's legion assassins. More importantly, it was when Tristan finally found out the truth about his fiance. It was the reason they were on the monorail right now heading towards Jen's fake hometown of Gecko.

Making sure not to give away all the details of what had transpired inside the old tire factory, they were both surprised to find out that lieutenant general Hawke and colonel Hsu were already aware of Caesar's prescience. Many Rangers and scouts had reported running into a massive slave army across the Colorado as early as late 2275.

Given leave to deal with these enemies of the state, they arrived yesterday at Shady Sands waiting for one of the two active monorails to arrive that would take them to Vault City which was only about 5 miles south of Gecko.

"Hey General, can you get some water?" Asked Jennifer playfully battering her eyelashes at him.

Chuckling, Tristan grabbed his gun belt and clipped it around his waist. "Sure, you want anything else while I am out?"

"Yeah see if they have any caravan trail mix."

Putting on his sun glasses Tristan exited their private officers compartment dressed only in his desert ranger black long sleeve T, green pants shoes and officers first recon beret. The rest of his gear and armor was currently being stored inside a footlocker beneath his cot.

The monorail was separate into different compartments. Near the front of the train was first class, and officers quarters. In the middle was the dinning room, bar and food court. In rear of the train was business,coach and storage.

With both Tristan and Jennifer being officers it was the first time they got to ride in first class, although both of them couldn't stand the food they served.

Entering the food court, he could hear a large group of party goers laughing loudly near the bar. Stepping around two female gamblers who were blocking the path in front him Tristan approached the bar.

"Hey Jack, you got any more purified water? Or some sunset sarsaparilla?"

The second bartender who was closer to him finished giving the waitress the drinks before turning to him. "Yeah we got that. Let me guess, you need some more caravan trail mix?"

"And that is way I keep coming back here...the outstanding service,"he said with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say lieutenant Walker. Just give me a little time and I will have your care package ready for you."

Taking a seat at the bar stool, Tristan patiently waited Jack to come back with his food and drinks.

"Well, look what the mole rat dragged in,"said the slightly drunk voice of Cass who spun around on her bar stool to face him,"what brings you here soldier boy?"

Turning slightly in his chair he could see the flush in her cheeks."Unfortunately business I am afraid."

"Figures,"she added downing another shot of whiskey,"hey buddy I need another bottle over here!"

"So what brings the the smart mouth Miss Cassidy here?"

Grabbing the bottle out of the other bartender's hands she drain half it letting out a belch. "Same as you, business. I've got another potential backer who only wants 5% shares exchange for 200 caps a month."

Tristan was surprised seeing how well things had been going for Cassidy Caravans, of which he owned 10% and was her primary backer.

"I thought things were going well. Didn't you just set up your new Headquarters in Nipton?"

Cass nodded her head. "Glad to see you actually read my letters besides the bank statement. Yeah things are going real well. Got me 12 brahmin, 20 guards, 5 trail blazers, and 10 staff all at the ready. Hell my second in command is an old supply sergeant for the NCR, we call him Bob."

" Bob, that's interesting...name,"he added with a smile on his face.

Chuckling Cass reached up and wiped some extra liquor of her the corner of her lips. "Oh really now, like Tristan is any better?"

"Touche Rose of Sharon."

It was then Jack finally appeared with his drinks and food in hands. "Here you go lieutenant,"he said as Tristan reached inside his pocket and gave him 20 NCR bucks.

"Keep the change friend."

"Thanks,"he said pocketing the bill before heading farther down the bar to help serve two women.

Picking up the two drinks and small box of trail mix, lieutenant Walker gave Cass a small tip of his first recon beret. "As always Miss Cassidy it's been a pleasure. You're coming to the wedding right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there Walker. Although I thinking your making a mistake. Marriage and relationships are for chumps. You will never see this woman tied down to one man."

Laughing Tristan started walking away from her. "Remind me to quote this back to you when you've got a boyfriend!"

He could tell she had said something back to him, but by now he was too far away to know what she had said. Making his way back to there compartment Tristan opened the door to see Jennifer laying down on her naval cot.

"Took you long enough,"she said with out opening her eyes and scouted back for him.

Putting down there supplies Tristan quickly joined her on the small green cot. "We've got about 5 more hours until we reach Vault City."

Snuggling against his back, Tristan breathed a sigh of content. "Don't worry my love. Soon this nightmare will be over." 

Arriving at Vault City Train station which was on the outskirts of the town, lieutenant Walker and lieutenant March both hopped off the train. Jen was wearing her normal assassin suit but also had on one of Tristan's custom made desert ranger dusters which could hold more ammo, grenades and different kinds of gear. Along with her bozar light machine gun, she also had her twin auto pistols, throwing knives, and a hidden 10mm SMG in the back, to go along with Tristan's hidden level action shotgun.

"There is always a caravan heading towards Gecko,"said Jennifer while they made their way through the crowd of people who were either getting off or on the train.

Gecko is a ghoul town northeast of Vault City whose primary resource is the still functional Poseidon Energy nuclear power plant. Only in the last ten years did they allow the first non ghouls inside Gecko. Around an area called the Junkyard were an old unfinished power plant lays decaying into ruin.

"Who runs Gecko?" Asked Tristan scanning the crowd for any ghoul caravans.

"Long time ago it was a ghoul named Harold. But after he left over disagreements on opening Gecko to non-ghouls. Festus the manager of the power plant took over the town and has helped speed up the probational period that the Northern California Republic requires before accepting new towns into the republic,"added Jennifer spotting a small ghoul caravan towards the front of the train.

Walking over to them, they could see they weren't heavily armored with most of them only carrying 9mm pistols, although the chief scout had a hunting rifle with no scope on it.

"Problem smoothskins?" Asked the ghoul with the hunting rifle as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Not yet at least,"added Jennifer in a strong tone,"just wanted to know if we could tag along with your caravan towards Gecko."

Taking another drag from his cigarette the male ghoul examined the both of them. "Judging from your appearance I can tell your not people to fuck with. Your gonna need that if you hope to survive inside Gecko. But yeah, you can join us...if the price is right?"

Tristan chuckled a bit reaching inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small bag of caps. "How about 50 caps now and another 50 when we reach Gecko?"

Ghoul looked down at the caps in his hands before looking back up at them with a grin on his face. "Sure, I think we have a deal. We leave in 15 minutes so I hope you didn't have anything left here to do."

Jen turned to look up at Tristan who smiled back. "Not a problem, we are ready to go whenever you are?"

Two hours later they reached the outskirts of Gecko. Approaching from the south side of town the two STF agents could see the fenced area of the Junkyard. The old pre-war construction sight was still being used but now instead of a plant the ghouls had set up a few mechanic shops, general stores and even a vehicle garage. Towards the back of the Junkyard they could see a small flag with a symbol of Caesar's Legion flying high over a small compound.

"Here is the rest of your caps my good man,"replied Tristan handing the lead scout rest of his payment,"thanks for letting us tag along."

"Anytime smoothskins, just a word of warning. Stay away from the power plant, the radiation will kill you if you approach it."

Entering the Junkyard, Jennifer took a moment to look around at a place she once called home before joining the military. She could see the same familiar shops but a lot more humans were prescience then there was three years ago.

"It's funny,"replied Jen watching a human and ghoul making a transaction,"when I look around at this place it's like I am seeing for the first time."

Tristan reached down and took her hand in his. "I understand sweetheart. Things are different know. But we still make this right. And whose knows if Vulpes warned them that there compound here has been compromised."

Walking farther inside the Junkyard, the pair of snipers took the last right approaching a small compound that had a much large series of metal fencing all around it. Looking up they could see one ghoul guarding the entrance inside the Caesar's Legion compound.

"Halt,"said the ghoul wearing combat armor, combat helmet and had a trail carbine pointed at them.

"We have business here,"said Jennifer up to the ghoul who shook his head back down at her.

"I don't believe it human. Camp Denarius is closed!"

Reaching inside her pants pocket, Jen pulled out a large piece of metal that had image of someone on the front and back. Tossing it up at the ghoul who caught it in his right hand. Slowly examining the silver coin, the ghoul's facing expression changed immediately.

"I am sorry for questioning you,"he added hopping down from the small ledge he was behind and pushed the button to open the large metal doors for them.

Ahead of them the ghoul had his body bent in a small bow towards them beckoning them inside. When they were level with the still bowing ghoul, Jen stopped to turn and face him.

"Listen, you need to leave."

The ghoul gave her a confused look slowly lifted his head up. "I am sorry, what did you say to me?"

Sighing Jennifer grabbed the ghoul by his armor and pushed him against the fence. "I said get the fuck out of here now! Take the coin to the NCR stationed near the Settlement!"

"Wait, why would I do that?" He asked visible frightening by Jen's anger.

Reaching down she grabbed one of her auto pistols and put it under his chin. "Listen I don't have time to explain anything to you Dunn! Just know I am trying to save your life! So leave now!"

Suddenly the ghoul gave lieutenant March a curious look. "Little Jen is that you?"

Without answering, she grabbed him and tossed him into the street. Gathering himself off the dirt street Dunn looked up at the pair of them. Grabbing his trail carbine off the street, he suddenly started running away from the compound.

Walking inside the camp, Tristan reached over and closed the metal fence behind them. Grabbing one of her throwing knives off her belt, Jen tossed it sticking into the button, causing the button to spark before shutting down..

"No one escapes,"she replied giving Tristan a determined look.

Suddenly lieutenant Walker grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her against him. Kissing her passionately for a few seconds he pulled back leaving them both slightly breathless.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my future wife. Besides, you look like you need a good kiss."

Sighing she gave him an amused look before turning her attention to the camp. There was only four houses inside the camp with a small camp fire that was in the center of the compound. Towards the back was four functioning outhouses while in the far corner was a narrow metal pole which held the Legion flag.

"Why hasn't anyone come paid us a visit yet?" Asked Tristan slowly reaching for his marksmen carbine but stopped when Jen shook her head.

Taking off her first recon officer's beret she ran a hand through her long black hair. "It means that Vulpes has abandon them to there fate."

"But why wouldn't' he warn them about a potential raid on there camp here?"

Jen gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Please my love. Everything the Legion does if for the will of Caesar. With me and Allison defecting to the NCR that leaves Vulpes operation in ruins. He knows the only way for me to be truly free I have to destroy any evidence of my former life."

"And by doing that we also erase any evidence of his prescience as well."

"Exactly. But what real choice we do have?"

Reaching he put an arm around her shoulder. "I agree. But we have to at least try and take them into custody first."

Jen pulled away from him. "That's not an option. Caesar Legion are taught to never surrender, to never be taken prisoner. They will gladly slit through own throats before ever allowing that to happen."

"I understand all of that my assassin. But were not murderers, we have to give them a chance. That is what makes us different."

Lieutenant March sighed heavily giving her fiance a frustrated look. "Find will do your way... for now. But the moment things get hot I am not holding back."

"Works for me."

Walking deeper inside the camp, they slowly came to the first ramshackle house. Moving ahead of Tristan Jennifer took a step back before violently kicking the wooden door off it's hinges.

"Well that's one way to wake the neighborhood,"he added as Jennifer calmly walked inside the house with Tristan fallowing close by.

Inside the small house they were greeted with 5 people two women and three men all of who were sitting on the floor while an older man was busy giving them a lecture.

"Everybody freeze. You all are under arrest by the authority of the Special Task Force!" Yelled Tristan with both of them showing there badges to the group of spies.

Turning to look at them, the followers who were kneeling in front of the older man simply turned back to him. All of them were wearing pre-war street clothes expect their the older man who had on a Caesar legion explorer uniform with a large machete gladius on his hip. Looking down they could see a combination of pistols, melee and unarmed weapons on each of the followers who still remain seated.

"You're fucking joking,"said their leader with a smirk across his face,"you've just walk into a world of pain bear lovers. We outnumber you almost 20 to 2. So suggest you both drop your weapons or else?"

"I guess you have already forgotten me Thomas Ingewood,"said Jennifer uncrossing her arms and letting him get a better look at her face.

Immediately his once calm across switched to shocked. "Number three what the hell are you doing? Vulpes will have your head for bringing an outsider here. Men, seize them. But make sure to not kill them right away...I want them to suffer first."

In a blur Jennifer pulled out her 10mm smg with Tristan grabbing his level action shotgun forcing the five followers to stop dead in there tracks.

"Now I won't ask you again. Stand down or we will put you down!" Shouted Tristan aiming his shotgun at the closest follower's chest.

"You better be thinking of what your doing here slave,"said Jen's former handler Thomas Ingewood,"Caesar's will can not be defied. You will be put to the cross for your treason!"

Laughing, Jennifer aimed her weapon at Thomas. "You are so blind you can't even see what's right in front of you."

"And what is that slave?"

"Your Frumentarii has abandon you. Operation Deep Cover is no more. Right now, the NCR is on there way to clear out this camp. We came here first to see if you would be willing to come quietly and quite frankly...I don't fucking care anymore."

An eerie moment of silence settled inside the small house as Jennifer gave Tristan a small wink before all hell broke loose. Aiming at Thomas's groin, she fired letting loose a barrage of 10mm bullets. The trail of bullets ripped through his chest proceeding up through his neck and finally out the top of his head with a few bullets hitting the back wall.

Immediately Tristan fired a 20 gauge shell into the chest of the closest Legion spy, blowing a hole inside his chest. The force behind the shotgun blast knocked the bleeding man into a woman who was directly behind him. Quickly pulling the level on his shot gun he ejected the spent shell while at the same time cycling a fresh round into the chamber. Turning slightly to his right he fired once more hitting a man who was attempting to draw his 10mm pistol right in the throat with some of the shot pelts hitting the second man who was behind her in the face and chest.

Wiping around her smg ,Jennifer unloaded the rest of her bullets into two of the rear followers killing them each as they attempted to retreat down the narrow hall. Hearing the click on her smg Jen took out the spent clip and began reaching for a fresh thirty round 10mm clip when she noticed a wounded female spy aiming a 9mm at him.

"Tristan!" She screamed trying to get her attention but realized it was too late.

Reacting quickly, lieutenant Walker leaned to the right barely dodging the first shot the woman had fired with the bullet going through his desert ranger duster near his right side. Bringing up his right foot Tristan managed to kicked the pistol out of her hands. Taking two steps forward he struck the Legion woman across the face with the but end of his shotgun. The dazed spy crumbled to the floor, but instead of staying down, she immediately began searching for another weapon. Not wanting to take any more chances on her, Tristan fired once more as the pelts entering the back of her head exploding it by sending brains and blood everywhere. Brushing off the gore from his face, Tristan put away his level action shot gun in exchange for his marksmen carbine.

"Lets go!" Stated Jennifer who set down a pack of C4 in the middle of the dead bodies.

Taking off her bozar light machine off her own shoulder, they edged closer to the front door. Outside they could hear the rumbling of feet and shouts of Caesar Legion spies who were wondering what was happening.

Ahead of them they could hear the sound of gun fire coming from the building directly in front of them.

"Looks like we have company!" He yelled after firing randomly around the bend of the door way preventing any one from charging forward.

Looking through their scopes they waited patiently like the well trained snipers they were. Running out of the house in front of them was a man and women each dressed in an Caesar Legions explorer armor. Grabbing there .44 magnums of there belts they prepared to flee towards the south when suddenly both of them dropped instantly by getting hit in the back of the head with .556 rounds.

Quickly the pair of STF agents were forced to duck behind the doorway once more as a hail of gunfire and spears ridden the house. Moving a little past the doorway, Jennifer spotted a boarded up window that had taken some damage from the bullets that had hit it. Looking through the small hole she could see a woman wielding a 10mm pistol was trying to rally 8 spies to her. Immediately she recognized the woman as Jessica Albright a former slave turned master torturer.

Putting her rifle through the narrow hole, Jennifer took carefully aim. "Take this you bitch!"

Firing she watched her shot hit it's mark striking the Caesar Legion member right in the heart. Dropping to her knees Jessica looked down at the hole in her chest with blood coming out of her wound and mouth. Letting the woman who had caused so much pain to her suffer a little longer, Jen finally fired once more. The second shot hit her right between the eyes before exiting out the back of her head. The force of the shot sent her body snapping backwards and right into the flames of the large camp fire that still burned.

Scanning the rest of the camp, she spotted a group of spies who were now fleeing after Jessica's death. Firing she managed to hit one twice in the back while shooting another in the ass and back of the thigh causing him to trip into a small pile of ruble that was station in front of the third building.

"Cover me!" Shouted Tristan suddenly bringing lieutenant March back to Tristan.

Darted out from the doorway he sprinted across the street towards the second building which was right in front of them, all the way firing randomly down the street attempting to keep the enemy pinned.

"Shit!" She said when her bozar light machine gun jammed forcing her to manually expel the round which had gotten jammed when it failed to expel the last round properly.

Unfortunately for Jennifer, those few seconds left Tristan exposed to gun fire from the third building. To her horror she watched as bullets began to hit all around them with a few of them impacting his armor along the back and left side. While Tristan's desert ranger armor did it's job and saved his life, the bullets impact staggered him a bit, forcing him to the ground. Rolling to his right she could see a bullet rip through the under side of his shin on his left leg while a second one entering the side of his left foot before he managed to reach the safety of the second house.

In a fit of anger for allowing her weapon to jam, Jennifer stormed out from the building with her bozar rifle screaming at anything that moved. A small group near the fourth building had decided to gamble by racing out in the open, and suddenly found themselves in Jen's. Firing rapidly she killed all three spies by shooting each of them numerous times in the chest and head.

Finally she reaching the second building to which Tristan was exchanging fire with two Caesar Legion spies hiding behind an over turned coffee table.

"Throw a grenade!" Shouted Jen who was busy keeping the enemy at bay with her well train shots.

Tristan shook his head. "No! We might kill whoever is trapped inside there!"

"That's an risk we will have to take!" She screamed over the sounds of battle as she shouldered her bozar light machine gun switching to her twin auto pistols.

Firing the last round from his magazine, lieutenant Walker shouldered his marksmen carbine. Grabbing his custom 9mm pistol from her holster, he took a few steps before running forward and diving through the one side window. The moved completely surprised the two spies who suddenly found Tristan rolling to an up right position with his pistol to their backs. Barely standing three feet away from them he fired two quick head shots, killing them execution style.

Limping farther inside the building he raced past two dead Legion members. Right when he was about to clear the first bedroom a scream caused him to turn right when a crazed teenager tackled him to the ground. The surprise of her attack knocked his 9mm pistol out of his hand which now currently lay a few feet in front of him. Looking up, Tristan was greeted with the teenage girl on top of him wielding two machetes in each hands. Reaching up he managed to grab both of her wrists stopping her from slitting his throat.

"Embrace death,"said the young woman who despite her age was giving Tristan all he could handle.

With his katana pinned down by her legs, and his marksmen carbine on his back he was quickly running out of options here if he didn't do something soon.

Right when lieutenant Walker thought he might be in trouble someone kicked the injured wound in the head sending her off him.

"Take this you fucking bitch!" Shouted Cass aiming her hunting shot gun at her head and firing blowing her head into pieces.

"No that I am complaining, but the hell are you doing here Cass?" He asked with a confused but grateful look on his face.

"Saving your life soldier boy. Look we can talk later, right now we need to get out of here,"added Cass by extending her hand to Tristan and helping him back on his feet.

Handing him his 9mm pistol, he could see she had few cuts on her face. Farther down was a small wound on her right side but judging from her reaction the wound was not life threatening. Rounding the corner and heading back towards the front of the building Tristan grabbed a plasma grenade and chucked it down the hall.

"Fire in the hole!"

Diving to the ground with there hands above their heads the grenade went off. A bright green energy wave ripped apart walls and shook the building to it's foundation. Just as the dust started to settle they could hear the building groan loudly as support beams started snapping.

"Tristan this building is falling apart, lets move!" Shouted Cass pushing herself back up on her feet.

Standing up Tristan quickly joined Miss Cassidy running for the exit as the they both dove out from the house right before it collapsed upon it's self.

"Jen blow the C4!"

An even larger explosion ripped through the compound this time sending large chunks of debris is every direction. At the time three of Legion's spies had attempted to sneak around first building so they could flank them, but instead were engulfed inside the explosions kill zone.

With his ears still ringing from the explosion Tristan lifted his head off the ground to see all three of them having large pieces of debris sticking inside their bodies. Slowly the two STF agents and Caravan owner stood up with guns at the ready.

"Lieutenants Walker and March, Pride squad is here!" Shouted the voice of ghoul captain Miller who they had spoken to before leaving Shady Sands.

Running back towards the gates they made sure to keep a watchful eye on any enemy movement but when none came they turned their attention completely on the doors in front of them.

"The doors are busted! You will have to climb over the gate!" Shouted Tristan to Captain Miller through the fence.

"Roger that lieutenant. You heard the man, up and at them!"

It was then they spotted the last three Caesar Legion spies come around from the fourth building. Dropping on their knees they each brought up their machetes and at the same time slit through own throats right in front of them.

Lowering his weapon, Tristan watched as Jennifer finally slumped up against the wall.

"Jen!" He shouted in panic.

Looking down he could see she had been shot in the collar but more importantly had a piece of shrapnel stuck inside her left thigh near the main arteriole inside her leg.

"Hold on sweetheart, help is coming!" He said applying pressure on her left wound attempting to stop the blood from coming out of her wound.

A glazed look had come over her eyes as she reached up and touched his face. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't you die on me you hear me!We haven't come this far for things to end like this! 

Leaning back inside his chair Tristan propped his injured leg up on another chair. The small split they put on his left foot made it difficult to walk but right now he wasn't concern with his own injuries. Beside him Jennifer was laying on a bed fast asleep after having a large chunk of metal removed from her thigh. Currently they were inside a small NCR military zone that had been granted to Captain Miller and his all ghoul squad inside the Settlement of Gecko.

"Thanks and remind me to cut down on the zombie remarks!" Yelled the voice of Cass before she came inside the medical tent.

"Glad to see your doing well."

Cass shrugged her shoulders."Please Walker, this was just a scratch. I have received worse wounds falling out of my chair after having too much to drink."

Laughing, she waved at him to remove his foot from the other chair so that she could sit down. "How long will the sedatives last?"

"Not sure maybe another couple hours, but she should be completely find in two weeks,"he added turning his attention back on his sleeping fiance.

"Well that's good as I already booked us transportation back to Vault City at 5. Giving us just enough time to catch the monorail back to Shady Sands."

"Thanks Rose,"he replied breathing a hug sigh of relief,"I know Jen will want to leave Gecko as soon as possible when she wakes."

For the first time Tristan had met Cass, she didn't have a smart comment to say back to him. "So...I got to ask, what the hell were you doing there Cass?"

Taking off her cowboy hat she let her reddish blonde hair out of her small ponytail. "Like I said business. Something told me that deal was too good to be true but...I mean for that price it was steal so it was worth the risk. And its not like I can't fucking handle myself either. Although, I will admit, I would be dead now if you guys hadn't shown up like you did."

Running a hand across the back of his neck, Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mention it my friend. How were you to know that your potential new business partner was actually a spy network called Caesar's Legion hidden deep behind enemies lines?"

"True, but I have to ask. What are two New Vegas first recon lieutenants doing in Gecko anyways?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Cass can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, I have been know from time to time to keep my mouth shut. So lay it on me."

Reaching down inside his front pants pocket Tristan pulled out his STF badge. "Special Task Force agent lieutenant Tristan Walker at your service ma'am."

Passing over his badge he watched as Cass examined before the blue image faded away as it was designed to only recognize the user's fingerprints.

Chuckling she past hims back his badge. "I should have known something was up when you four were stationed at Novac. For some reason I always thought you were just involved in intelligence gathering."

"Nope, although that is one part of our job."

"What kind of clearance do you get with that?"

"Level seven now that were both officers. That's equal to first first star general."

"Wow, in a million years I would have never guess you two were STF agents. When did you first join?" She asked turning her gaze on Jen for a brief moment before giving Tristan her attention.

Running his hand through his goatee, Tristan had to think a bit. "Oh yeah. You remember hearing about the president Kimball's son being kidnapped about a year ago. Your looking at half of his rescuers. It was there we met Pat and Dan. The next thing I know were enlisted inside the Special Task Force. God... has it really been a year in half know?" He asked himself slightly amazed how long it really has been.

"So not only is soldier boy a high train sniper now he is apart of a secretive grow of agents keeping the world safe behind the scenes,"said Cass in a mocking tone while supporting a wide grin on her face.

Grinning back at her, he leaned farther back inside his chair. "To be honest it's better this way. If the public really knew what it took to keep them safe, they might not feel safe at all."

"You've got a point Walker. Although it does kinda put a damper on my business deal,"she added causing them both to laugh.

Grabbing a bottle of water off the nearby desk, Tristan drank about half it before setting it back down. "Actually I was thinking about that little fact now. With your new building and my new raise in rank I think it's time to up my investment price. So how about that 5% your were going to give anyway exchange for 300 caps a month."

Cass could only look at him with disbelief. "If your serious about that, then I will accept like last time. So now that gives you 15% control of my company with me still retaining 85%."

"Wow and hear I thought all the alcohol you consumed would affect your brain by now,"he added smiling back at her as she responded by flipping him off.

Chuckling he turned to look down at his future wife still sound a sleep. Reaching over he put his hand on top hers giving her a slight firm squeeze.

"Hey I think I still got a deck of cards in my pack, somewhere,"she said while digging through her bag she had carried with her.

While waiting for Rose of Sharon to find the cards, Tristan bent down and gave Jen a soft kiss. "Finally we can start living our lives free of our pasts."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	23. Two Officer's and a Wedding

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 22

Two Officers and a Wedding

"Enjoying the morning air?" Asked Tristan's sister as she closed his apartment door behind her while holding a cup of black coffee in her hands.

"Something like that,"he said hunched over the second floor railing and looking off into the distance.

Walking over to the railing she offered him some of her warm coffee. "No thanks, never been much of a coffee drinker myself."

"More for me then. I don't know what I would have done if the Followers didn't show me how to make this stuff. I would have never survived those long nights at the Boneyard Library with out it."

Turning around,Tristan could see that Samantha was shivering. "Here,"he added taking off his desert ranger duster and putting over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Not problem sis."

"So... what are you doing out this early?" She asked while blowing on her coffee before taking a small sip of it.

Holding out his hand towards the east, they both watched the sun rise over the gas station that he bought a while back.

"6:18, right on time,"he added looking down at his first recon watch,"back during my sniper training we always had to be consciously aware of when the sun would come up again."

Nodding her head, Sam took another sip of her coffee."Why is that?"

"The hardest thing for a sniper to master isn't the shooting, it's the stalking. Being able to enter enemy territory without being seen and knowing when to take that shot. So it's important to know those little things that can make all the difference whether you live or die. Things like when the sun comes up in the morning, how your armor might reflect on the environment etc. It's funny, I find myself making these calculations everywhere I go,"he added turning around and giving her his full attention.

Sam gave him a warm smile before pulling his desert ranger duster closer to her body. "You still didn't answer my question brother?"

"Indeed I didn't"he replied with a amused look on his face,"sometimes I think your too smart for your own good."

"Quite stalling Andy."

Taking a deep breath, Tristan turned to stare at the large dinosaur that was in front of them. "Honestly, I am little nervous about this wedding. It's not that I doubt that Jen loves me or won't go through with it either. It's kinda hard to explain."

Chuckling to herself, she turned to meet his gaze. "No it's not. Getting married is a huge step in one's life. It's a life changing event and its understandable that you would be a stressed out a little."

"Wise words my sister. I miss spending time with you."

"Me too Tristan. You know being here with you now, it's hard to believe to me how far we both have come. I sometimes wonder if it was fate or simply luck that allowed us to escape that Khan slave camp."

Smiling, Tristan put an arm around his sister. "That's a good question Samantha. I sometimes think if me and Jen weren't partnered together 2 years ago would we still be getting married today?"

"Okay, I see your point. I guess things just happen for a reason. And it's up to us to make that difference."

Chuckling, Lieutenant Walker gave her a amused look. "Couldn't have said any better myself. While we might not be blood siblings, we more than make it up with our blind optimism and sheer blind stupidity."

At this Sam started laughing. Putting her hand up to her mouth she tried to not spit her coffee out but it was too late and she soon spit it all over the nearby wall. Laughing back at her, Sam gave him a sheepish look before using the sleeve of his duster to wipe her mouth off.

"Come on lets head back inside before my future wife and E-DE thinks we ran off some where." 

A few hours, Jen was fidgeting with her first recon survival armor making sure that all her medals and stripes were in the right order on her uniform. Sighing heavily, she noticed that her black hair was curling slightly once it fell past her shoulders.

"God damn it!" She screamed grabbing the comb of the sink and desperately tried to straighten it out.

Right when she thought she had the curl worked out she dropped her comb inside the toilet. Bending down to fish it out, she noticed that the curl had come back yet again. In a feat of rage she tossed the comb against the wall. Spinning around she tossed a throwing knife at it managing to catch it in mid air and make it stick against the wall.

"Um, everything okay sweetheart?" Asked Tristan standing in front of the doorway with a worried look on his face.

Turning around to face him, she immediately shook her head. "No! My stupid uniform has this damn crease that won't go away. I can't get my find medals and pins straight, and my stupid hair wont' stop curling at the end."

Giving her a sympathetic look, Tristan pulled her into a tight embrace. "Relax sweetheart, it's going to be okay, I promise."

"No it's not. Tristan I am scared to death about this wedding. I would rather face a charging wave of legionaries than be standing up there with all eyes on me."

Holding onto her even tighter, Jennifer felt her uneasiness slowly fading away. "I understand this isn't easy for you my love. But just remember, I'll be there the whole time. Whenever you start feeling like that again, just focus all your attention on me."

Pulling slightly away from his gaze, she looked up at his blue eyes. "I can do that."

"Now that's my girl,"he added bending down and kissing her.

A few moments later, they finally broke off there kiss with her rested there foreheads resting against each other. "Turn around."

Giving him a curious look, she obeyed his command. It was then she felt him put her Star of Sierra Madre medal around her neck. Jen couldn't believe she almost forgot the most important medal she will ever earn in her life. It was then they could hear the approaching noise of a vertibird coming from the north. Coming out of the bathroom, Jennifer walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Sure enough she spotted an helicopter getting closer and closer coming in from the north.

Turning around, she could see the mischievous grin across her fiance's face. "Tristan darling, would you explain to me what's going on?"

Putting on his gun belt, he calmly walked over and handed hers to her. "I called in a few favors and managed to get us a vertibird take us to Camp McCarren."

Opening the door, Jen could see Sam heading down the stairs."Dare I ask what this cost?"

Chuckling, he reached out and grasp her hand in his. "Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me Walker."

Sighing heavily, he turned to face right before they could descend down the stairs."How do you think I managed to get everyone in the military off for our wedding. You know it's hard enough to get leave let alone have it all on the same day."

Jen shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, as you told me just worry about myself and that you would handle everything else."

Turning there attention on the vertibird they could see it had finally set down on the ground between there apartments and the giant dinosaur. "When you save the President's son it's not something he's going to forget any time soon. So...after a few radio calls, and letters I managed to get a hold of him and asked if he could do anything for us?"

Giving him an amused look she took hold of his hand once so they could greet there wedding party. With both of them being officers they decided to have a military wedding. Not to mention the majority of there guests were involved with the NCR military in some fashion.

Tristan's sister who was Jen's matron of honor had changed into formal wear that Jennifer had bought for her three days ago. Major Brian Hawkins would be Tristan's Best man. Ranger Patrica Evans, military police sergeant Andrea Smith, and NCR engineer Allison Valentine who was wearing a Dapper gambler suit were her bridesmaids. Security chief officer Daniel Lopez, private first class First Recon sniper Craig Boone, and smart mouth Sharon Rose of Cassidy who for the first time in years was actually wearing a pre-war casual ware dress made up Tristan's groomsmen.

First off the vertibird Cass was already tugging at the hem of her dress. "Damn it Walker, remember me why I agree to do this?"

"Because your a good friend not to mention my business partner. Besides, you have always been one for breaking traditions and I kinda though it would be funny to have you as one of my groomsmen,"he added with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, just make sure you get your pictures in as this will not ever happen again,"she added struggling to get her .357 magnum to stay put on her waist.

Next to come off the vertibird was there former team members Pat and Dan along with his girlfriend Andrea.

Walking over to them, they both gave each of them a hug. "It's been too long March,"added Pat with goofy smile on her ghoul face,"hope you haven't lost your edge since I left."

"Please, my kills have doubled since I don't have to compete with you anymore."

Stepping back, Pat allowed for Dan and Andrea to greet them. "It's good to see you guys again,"replied Dan who had just finished giving Tristan a hug and now wanted one from her.

Normally, Jen wasn't interested in so much touching, but she knew today was different. "It's good to see you too Daniel."

Moving along next came Boone and Jen's former assassin member Allison Valentine. Needless to say Tristan was surprised when she first told him she wanted to ask her to be a bridesmaid. But after explaining to him that it was important to her, he gladly accepted the idea. After all, people kept telling her it was her wedding, so she was going to due what she wanted and be damn everyone else.

"Pleasure as always,"said Boone offering his hand to Tristan first before giving it to Jen.

Allison who had a uncomfortable look on her face approached her wearing a shabby gambler suit. "Lieutenant March, Walker...it's good see you guys again."

It took meeting Tristan for Jen to truly understand what it meant to fight for more than yourself. She knew she was just trying to fight for her husband and child when they dueled inside that destroyed tire factory. And she wanted her to know that there was no grudge between them.

"Thanks for coming Allison,"she said pulling the surprised engineer into an embrace,"we share a bond that will always ties together. Never forget that my friend,"she whispered the last part into her ear before they pulled apart.

Turning anyway from her former spy member, Jen finally spotted the last member of there wedding party, Major Brian Hawkins. Jen had met the man almost 2 years earlier when they taking there final exam. From this brief encounter, she could tell he was well respective by his troops and had worked his way through the ranks of an enlisted man to become an officer. Not to mention that Tristan once told her it was because of him he even joined the military and looked up to him like a big brother. Looking up at the major Jen smiled at the fact that Tristan had copy his facial hair style to his.

Without waiting for him to even make it off the back of the helicopter, lieutenant Walker embraced his friend who eagerly accepted.

"I am glad you could make it!"

"Come on Tristan, did you actually think I would miss your wedding!"

Laughing the pair pulled away from each other. "Look at you, a lieutenant already. Hell at this rate I will be calling you sir soon."

"Come on major Hawkins, you and me both know general is it in your future some day"he said as Brian put his arm around his shoulder so that Tristan could lead him down the ramp.

Waiting patiently Jen offered her hand to the major. "Please lieutenant March, your not getting off that easy,"he replied before pulling her into a tight hug.

Pulling back, Brian beamed down at the two snipers. Putting his hands on there shoulders the major spun them around so that they could face there wedding party.

"I knew this date was coming long before even these two knew it. I saw something almost two years when they were both only corporals and still in there sniper training. Ah young love, it's a rare thing these days,"he said as everyone cheered causing Jennifer to blush a little before Tristan pulled her close to him.

Relaxing, Jen offered the group of friends and family a warm smile. "Like the major said, lets get me married." 

Arriving at Camp McCarren thirty minutes later they could see 4 tents that were roped off just for them, with a set up along with scores of chairs for the actual ceremony to take place. A extra company was called in from Camp Golf just to guarantee that no one would interrupt them.

Poking his head out of a small tent that had been set up for the two of them, Tristan could see that everyone he had invited had finally settled in. In all, they had twenty three people at the wedding with 12 of them being guests. Which included, Staff sergeant Amy Granger, Manny Vargas, 2nd lieutenant John Gorobits, Doctor Gannon, Ranger Andy, Susan and her husband William Houston. Looking around he also spotted Diamond Stone, her daughter Sarah Knobbs and her little boy Jacob Knobbs sitting on the right side. Lieutenant Walker frown a bit at the fact that Trisha hadn't shown up, but after the brief exchange between Jen and her he understood she might not want to show up.

Looking down towards the back, he was pleased to see Kevin Ashwood along with four bodyguards and at least 3 of his girlfriends laughing and having a good time. Even there former drill sergeant Jackie "Headshot" Anderson seem amused by the old man's lame jokes. Near the small alter they had brought in from California he could see that lieutenant general Hawke was all set to marry them.

Colonel Hsu and Colonel Moore who were waiting beside there personal tent would personally escort them down the small aisle. Holding up his hand,Tristan pulled his head back into the tent flap.

"Tristan...I am nervous again,"she said in a shaky voice as he sat down next to his soon bride to be.

Patting her on the thigh, he nodded his head in agreement. "Me too. I would be kinda upset if you weren't nervous at all."

Chuckling lightly she reached out and grasped his hand with hers."I will be right there the whole time, I promise."

"I know and it gives me strength more than you will ever know. I never dream my life could turn out like this,"she said looking down at there combine hands.

Leaning over he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Me neither. Jennifer your the reason I keep going. From the moment I met you I knew you would have a big impact on my life. I never once doubted whether you were the right person for me. The way you make me feel is something I can't even describe to anyone else. It's just there, and all I know is...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now come on, lets get married."

Standing back up, he made sure to give her one last look before coming out of the tent. "We ready to go, lieutenant?" Asked colonel Moore with a slightly irritated tone in her voice.

Smiling he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes ma'am."

Turning away from him, the colonel gave general Hawke a small signal to start the ceremony. Nodding back at her, Hawke pulled out her pre-war American military saber and raised it high in the air, to silence the crowd. Walking in perfect sync with Moore, they slowly made there way up the aisle. While colonel Moore and Tristan would never be close friends, after what they accomplished during the Brotherhood/NCR War she had come to respect him. Not to mention that Tristan had saved her life so that went a long way in softening her attitude towards him.

Reaching the top of the alter, Tristan took his position with Moore taking her seat on the right side. Turning, he watched like everyone else when his bride finally came out of the tent so that she could escorted down by Colonel Hsu. After a brief exchange they started down the aisle with Jen keeping her eyes on him the entire walk before she reached the alter and took her spot on his left.

Once James was finally seated, general Hawke lowered her saber."When Tristan first asked me to marry him and Jennifer, needless to say I was a little surprised,"she added causing most of the guests to chuckle a little.

"But as commanding officer of all Northern California Republic forces here in Mojave wasteland I felt it was my duty to honor his request. Not to mention both lieutenants Walker and March here are two of the finest officers I have ever had the privilege to meet. Now let's get this wedding under way!" She yelled making a few of the wedding party to jump by loudness of her booming voice.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Tristan then back to Jen before she started speaking. "I have never been a woman who goes by the book, so beware with me if this isn't a tradition military wedding. Now we all have gathered here to unite lieutenant Tristan Andrew Walker and lieutenant Jennifer Lisa March into marriage. Somehow in this crazy world of chaos, violence, and death they managed to find love. Love is something that can never be underestimated and never be taken for granted. When I look at these two I know they share a bond that can never truly be put into words."

Smiling, Tristan turned to look at his bride. While her gaze had never once left his face, he could see a small grin beginning to form at the corner of her lips. It was then Sam waved down to her eyebot E-DE to bring forward the rings he had stored inside his chassis. Floating around Amy, the robot quickly made his way up to her, depositing the two rings in her hands. Giving an excited noise the robot turned to the right and floated back to his seat. Walking over to them, Sam gave each of them the opposite ring before taking her spot back as matron of honor.

"Now, lieutenant Walker do you take lieutenant March as your wife. To up hold her like you up hold your duty to your country and state. To be there for her when things are tough as well as when things are good. And finally to always promise to put her before all others, for love demands it,"she said turning her gaze on Tristan."

"I do,"he said reaching out and putting the solid silver ring with one large diamond on it on her ring finger.

"Lieutenant March, do you take lieutenant Walker as your husband. To up hold him like you up hold your duty to your country and state. To be there for him when things are tough as well as when things are good. And finally to always promise to put him before all others, for love demands it,"she said turning her watchful gaze on Jennifer.

"I do,"she said grabbing a hold of his hand putting on the solid silver ring on his finger.

Beaming down at the two, general Hawke raised her saber once more. "As your lieutenant general I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your fellow officer."

Turning to face her, Tristan pulled her up against him and kissed her passionately. 

Flopping in her seat, Jen reached up and rubbed her irritated eyes. Blinking several times she could still see the tiny yellow flashes across her vision from constant barrage of pictures everyone wanted to take with her. Grabbing the cup of wine that was in front of her, she quickly downed it's contents. Leaning back in the chair, she could see her husband was busy dancing with his sister with the song Blue Moon blaring over the radio.

"You know it's still hard for me to believe we both are still alive,"replied Allison taking the seat on her right,"I doubt anyone hear really understands how fragile this peace is."

Nodding her head in agreement, Jen couldn't help but grin at Tristan who spun his sister around. "Maybe, but every soldier who has even seen action knows this first hand. Besides, a good soldier knows to enjoy your down time...it's what we fight for."

Taking the hint, Allison dropped the subject. Reaching inside her small hand bag she carried with her, she pulled out a small picture.

"I just realize I never shown you my family. That's my husband Jack Valentine and our son Jeffery. He's already 2 years old,"she added as lieutenant Walker stare down at the picture in her hands before handing it back to her.

"He looks beautiful."

"So...any kids in your future?"

Jennifer chuckled a little at the comment before her gaze turned back to her husband. "You know, only a few years ago all I could think about was making it from one day to the next. But now that I have a life worth fighting for, having kids with Tristan doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Although I kinda hope it doesn't happen for a few years. I would hate to raise a child in a warzone."

Extending her hand, Jennifer gladly took it. "Thanks for saving my life Jen. I will never forget the mercy you show me that day. Thank you."

"No problem Allison. You take care of yourself and family, okay?"

Giving her one last look, the new Mrs. Walker watched her leave with general Hawke and Colonel Moore's group heading back to Hoover Dam. Scanning the dance floor, Jen spotted Tristan currently dancing with Cass who seem to be having a good time despite the fact she wasn't even drunk yet. Instead of getting jealous with the cowgirl for dancing so close to her man, she merrily smiled at them as Cass proved she wasn't a good dancer by tripping all over his feet. By now Jennifer had complete faith in Tristan, and knew that no matter what she would always remain faithful to her so she wasn't worried.

"I believe you owe me a dance Mrs. Walker,"said Colonel Hsu holding out his hand to her.

Sighing, Jen offered the colonel a smile before she reached up and took his hand. Out of the dance floor, they had to dodge a stumbling Amy as doctor Gannon managed to catch her before she fell backwards.

"Has Tristan told you where you are going for the honeymoon?"

Jen shook her head. "Nope. Normally I hate surprises, but I think I am willingly to let this one go...just this once,"she added with amused look on her face.

"I am glad to hear it. If anyone deserves some time off it's you guys. Trust me lieutenant Walker, I remember what it's like to be a Special Task Force agent. I remember the sacrifices and tough choices you have to make everyday. Jennifer, I need you to promise me something, okay?" He asked giving her a serious look as he gently spun her around before pulling her back.

"Of course Colonel."

Looking around to make sure that no one was paying them attention he leaned in close. "Whenever you want to get out...don't ever hesitate. The STF has a habit of chewing up good people like you and Tristan. I've seen it done so many times and it still bothers me to this day."

Pulling back, she could see the determined look in his eyes. "Okay James, I promise."

It was then she heard her husband's favorite song, Ain't that a kick in the head blasting over the radio. Turning her head around she met his eyes. A broad grin came across his face as he let go of Diamond's hand and started making his way over to her.

"I hope you don't mind colonel if I borrow my wife."

"Not all lieutenant,"he said with a grin on his face, before stepping aside and letting Tristan take over.

Despite the fact the song had a upbeat tune it, Jen laid her head on his chest and let him gently rock there way around the dance floor. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Good, real good. I keep thinking I am going to wake up and all of this will be a dream,"she said softly into his chest so that only he could hear her.

"Trust me my love. It's all real,"he replied placing a small kiss on top of her head.

"I know and it feels amazing. And thanks for pushing me to go through with this. You know I would have been happy if it was just the two of us, but being here...surrounded around people who actually care about us, it feels nice."

Holding on to her even tighter, lieutenant Walker finally felt content for the first time in her life. "Tristan can I ask you something?"

"Anything darling?"

"Don't ever stop helping me. I know that I don't show it very well but I need you. You have changed me for the better and I don't want to ever go back to the way I was when you first met me. Promise me if you ever see me slipping back to my old ways, that you will stop me,"she said looking up at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Leaning down he place a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise Jen. And don't' sell yourself too short. I need you too, there is no one in this entire world I will ever trust and want watching my back other than you."

Smiling up at him, she brought her head back to his chest."Thank you my husband."

"No problem my wife.

Laying her head against his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart. Closing her eyes Jen knew that no matter what the wasteland could throw at them, they would face it together.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	24. Enemy at the Gates

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 23

Enemy at the Gates

Putting down his screw driver, Tristan picked up his custom 9mm pistol and aimed the laser sight at the refrigerator. Turning in his chair he aimed the light at the large dresser that was a few feet away from there fridge.

"Not quite,"he said noticing the laser sight still seem to be lagging behind just ever so slightly.

Leaning back in his metal chair, Tristan rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeve black under shirt and got back to work adjusting the sight once more.

"Still messing with that old pistol,"said Jennifer just emerging from there bathroom with her wet hair hanging down her long sleeve gray and black assassin under shirt.

"Yeah...something like that,"he added adjusting the sight as Jen wrapped her arms around his neck,"you do know I love you right?"

Smiling, he reach up and put his arm over hers. "I do, and I love you too Jen."

It was then a sharp bark turned both of there attention towards the small dog bed they had said up in the corner of the room near the front door. Taking her hands off his neck, Jen knelt down and let the puppy jump into her arms.

"Awe, looks like someone missed you,"he replied with a wild grin on his face as their dog continued to lick Jen's face.

Hawke was given to them by lieutenant general Hawke for a wedding gift, so they decided to name her after the general. Holding their puppy in her arms, Jennifer walked over to one of the dining room chairs and sat down in it.

"Tristan...can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"What do you want to do after our enlistment runs out?"

Setting down his laser sight he turned to look at her. "I don't know. We only have one more year left our enlistment. On one hand I wouldn't mind getting out the military. But on the other hand I could see myself reenlisting for another four years too."

Nodding her head at him, lieutenant Walker look down at Hawke who was gently playing with the silver medicine pendant that Tristan gave to her a while ago. Gently rubbing the puppies belly, Jen sighed heavily.

"I am glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same way. But let's say...hypothetically, if we decide to walk away, what then? I mean what do two former STF agents do with the rest there lives?"

Tristan had to think for a moment. "That's a good question. I mean we do own property here in Novac. We both would be entitled to officers benefits, not to mention we both have close to 8,000 caps in savings too. Also, it does help that we have connections out here...so we shouldn't have a hard time finding work. Who knows, maybe even start a family?"

Raising her eyebrows at him, Jen offered him a smile. "Are you suggesting you want to have children?"

"Yes I would. I mean not right away. But...some day I would like try?"

Setting down Hawke, Jen walked over to him and pulled up him off his seat. Grabbing his hands into hers, she reached up and kissed him softly. "I would be happy to have your children."

Grinning down at her, Tristan kissed her. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask fate and see what he says."

"Smart ass,"he added with a grin before pulling away and picking up his now fixed 9mm pistol holstering the weapon.

It was then, lieutenant Walker spotted his wife holding something in her hands. Looking down he could see it was a small case with the words GUN RUNNERS on top of it.

"I got you a gift. I know you have a personal attachment to that 9mm pistol, but I think it's time you move on my love. Plus, I wanted to show you how a true Canaanite fixes weapons,"she added opening the case for him showing him a custom .45 auto pistol with 4 clips.

Picking up the weapon he could see the laser sight attach at the end with a ammo mod now giving him 10 rounds per clip instead of 7. Pulling back on the top receiver, Tristan could feel the heavy duty slide reinforcing the entire firing mechanism.

"Flip it over,"she said with a smile on her face.

Turning it over her saw the engraving. (LOYALTY, the state or quality of being loyal; faithfulness to commitments or obligations.)

"I love it,"he said putting the pistol into his spare gun holster in the back of his gun belt,"after this mission I will retire my 9mm, okay?"

Grabbing the four 10 round clips, Jennifer walked over and put them inside his side thigh pockets,"it's a deal Walker."

Laughing, Tristan started putting on the rest of his gear. "You do know that your last name is Walker to right?"

Putting on her armor, gloves and first recon beret, she nodded her head. "Yeah, but I only married into the name, you were born with it."

Shoulder his anti-material sniper rifle, Tristan made sure to grab several .50 caliber clips putting them inside his many desert ranger duster pockets. Handing Jen her hunting rifle, the two lieutenants turned to there puppy.

"Will be back as soon as we can girl."

Looking up at the both of them, Hawke gave them a low whine. "We left plenty of food and water, so try not to get into too much trouble."

Barking, Hawke jump onto the bed. "No! Bad Girl!" Shouted Jen causing the puppy to suddenly hop off the bed and go over into his bed.

Making sure she drove the point home Jen kept her eyes on Hawke the whole time. "Come on general. We should have left 10 minutes ago." 

Arriving at Hoover Dam about 30 minutes later, the two lieutenants went inside the visitor center. Passing through power plant one and entering the offices section of the dam, they entered colonel Moore's office.

Immediately Jen spotted the friendly faces of there former teammates, Daniel Lopez and Patrica Evans. Dan had on an NCR mantle armor, while Patrica was wearing her full NCR ranger armor.

"How are you doing Patrica?" She asked her friend giving her a hug.

"Not so good,"whispered the ghoul before pulling apart so that Tristan could give her a hug.

Taking her attention of her good friend, Jen gave Dan a brief hug. "How are you and Andrea doing?"

Dan smiled back at her. "Were good, thanks for asking."

"Ahem...if we could get back to business please,"added colonel Moore with a stern voice.

Exchanging a small glance with her husband, Jen took a seat next to Pat. Eying of them with her strong gaze Casandra moved around from her desk and sat on the front of it.

"As you're aware by now, a massive slave army from Arizona called Caesar's Legion has been probing New Vegas for the past two months. The brass thinks this is in preparation for the eventual arrival of there entire army. And judging by our scattered reports they have the manpower to potential threaten the NCR's prescience here. What we don't have is an actuate report of how close they are to our position here in New Vegas. We have sent a few ranger patrols across the river, but...none of them have returned. We need you four to get across and make your way to what we call Fortification Hill and recon the situation,"explain Moore as she reached behind herself and grabbed a small map for them to look at.

Looking at the map, Jen could see the circled area, they called Fortification Hill. "Where do cross the river?"

"Here,"she replied pointing to Callville bay,"we have a small raft you will use to reach the other side."

"Will we have any cover from this side of Colorado?" Asked Tech officer Lopez before handing her back the map.

Moore nodded her head. "Yes, all military on this side of the river will be at the ready. Will have first recon snipers and ranger sharp shooters all along the bank near Hoover and Camp Guardian. Anywhere also will have troopers patrolling the river but they will be more spread out."

"Okay, I think were good to go colonel."

Standing up, Moore turned her attention towards Pat. "Ranger Evans, I understand your personal attachment to this mission. But I must address the primary mission is reconnaissance. We need that Intel not heroics...do I make myself clear!"

"Yes ma'am,"she said greeting her teeth before storming out of the colonel's office.

Exiting out of the offices and heading back through the visitors center Jennifer was forced to jog so that she could keep pace with the angry ghoul. Leaving the visitors center behind, Jen raced in front of her friend stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Pat stop! I get that your upset, but please just explain to us what's going on?"

Taking off her authority sunglasses, the ranger turned to look at Tristan and Dan before finally back again at her. Walking over to a nearby railing Patrica stared down into the Colorado that was draining in front of the dam.

"The last two of those patrols were my men. I knew some of these rangers were a little green but I thought there training would serve them well enough. When the first patrol didn't return, I sent a more experience group hand picked by chief Hanlon to fallow up after them. It's been 2 days and they haven't return either. Don't you see...I am responsible for all 6 of their lives. I don't care what colonel Moore says, if there is even a slightest chance of saving them...I am taking it,"she added by pounding the side railing.

Chuckling, Tristan reached out and put his hand over her shoulder. "My old ghoul friend, did you forget who were working with?"

"Yeah, since when have we ever just played things safe,"added Dan with a grin on his face.

Putting her arm around Pat's other shoulder, Jen smiled at the ranger. "We never leave anyone behind, that's a promise."

Nodding her head, Patrica reached up and wiped a tear away from her corner of her eye. "Thank you, now lets get them back." 

A hour later they Reached the far end of Lake Mead. Immediately Tristan hoped out of the raft first landing in ankle high water. Running up the shore he sprinted up the small embankment and looked through the scope of his .50 caliber sniper rifle scanning the horizon for any movement.

"Clear!" He yelled as Patrica and Dan pulled the raft the rest of the way onto the shore with Jennifer securing the beach head.

"Were good down here too!" Shouted Jen jogging up the embankment and joining Tristan on top of the hill.

Waiting for Dan and Pat to pull the raft out of the water, both Lieutenant Walkers shoulder their sniper rifles. It had been a while since they both had gone behind enemy lines like this. While their sniper training would defiantly help them, they had to be careful or they run the risk of being completely overwhelmed.

"So what's the game plan?" Asked Daniel who along with Patrica had joined them on top of the hill.

Looking at his wife, she returned his determined gaze. "We need to be cautious. Remember were behind enemy lines here. Were facing a force who can muster enough numbers that rivals our own army."

"Also, they are extremely fanatical and will fight to the death. So give them no mercy for you will receive none,"added Jen more to Pat and Dan then to Tristan who new about her past.

"Alright, will fallow your guys."

Keeping a safe distance of 15 feet from each other, the four made through way through the rough terrain, all the way keeping there eyes peeled for anything that moved. Using their advance stalking training Tristan and Jennifer were able to lead them successful inside Caesar Territory.

"You see that,"said Jennifer into her radio pointing up to the large sign that had four human skulls surrounding a brahmin skull.

"Yeah,"he answered back.

"That mark means were now entering land control by the Legion."

Waving his hand down, he signal for Dan and Pat to join him behind a ruined car that was hanging slightly off the edge. Crawling forward, Tristan took off his anti-material rifle and leaned ever so slightly behind the car. Towards the back about 1000 yards away, he spotted Fortification hill with flag of bull flying high at the highest point. Hundreds of slaves were busy digging trenches, building frame works, and bringing up sand bags to support the natural large hill which over look this entire area. All way several garrisons of legionaries were set in tents inside and around the Fort doing drills.

"Tristan towards the river bank,"said Jen into her radio drawing his attention towards the east bank.

A smaller outpost had been set up along the banks of the river which was protected by the natural terrain from NCR vision. The outpost had a small fence made up whatever junk they had then extended four high around the 4 large tents. At each corner was a series of ruined car and boat parts they had stacked together which the Legion could use to watch around the entire camp. More importantly, Tristan spotted three crosses made up from telephone poles which had three rangers hanging on them.

"Pat, I am sorry,"he whispered to her as she was seeing the same thing they were thanks to her binoculars.

Patrica sighed heavily before nodding her head. "Maybe we are too late for them, but I only see three of them. That could mean the other 3 are still alive inside one of those tents."

"Jen, can you spot any more of the rangers?"

Looking down the cliff's edge, he spotted her scanning the four tents intently. Instead of answering with her radio, lieutenant Walker crawled her away over to them. "I am not sure...but if I had to guess the one closest to latrine towards the back."

Looking through his scope, Tristan spotted a few legionaries eating a roasted brahmin. Looking past them he saw the one tent that was directly behind the latrine that Jen was talking about. Sure enough there was a series of cages directly in front of the nasty bathroom trench which ran off into the opposite direction of the Colorado River.

"So...how do we free the prisoners without all of us dying in the process?" Asked Daniel with a worried look on his face.

Tristan was asking himself that same question. Right now they were outnumbered, outgunned, and out flanked. That certainly didn't leave them many options for an assault on the small forward outpost. Suddenly it was then he had an idea. It was risky, and required careful timing but they had experience working together.

"Jennifer, a camp this size, who would be leading it?"

"A decanus. Look for a man with a side ways feathers on his helmet."

Sure enough lieutenant Walker found him outside the center tent, giving commands to a group of recruits before punching one of them directly in the gut.

"Okay we have to do this hard and fast. Me and my wife will stay up and here and take out as many of them as we can, drawing there attention toward us. Dan, you and Pat will stay hidden along the edges of the outpost until the time is right for a strike. Once this happens we will join you on the ground and hopeful confuse them in thinking the outpost is being overrun,"he said bending down and grabbing his radio giving it to Dan so they could communicate with each other.

"How long do you think we have to accomplish this before they get any reinforcements from the Fort?" Asked Patrica eying the slave pens in the back of the camp.

"I would think no more than a few minutes. Caesar demands perfection and accepts nothing less than that."

"Okay... that sounds like a plan,"he said looking at the two of them,"good luck you guys."

Slowly the tech officer and ranger made their way down the cliff face. Moving off towards the right they made sure to just stay out of outposts sight, by hiding just under small hill that separate them from the embankment. A few minutes later they were in position right behind the slave pens and ready to strike when need.

"Shit,"said Tristan cursing out load.

"What?"

"I don't have a shot! The decanus went back inside his tent."

Looking through his scope, lieutenant Walker realized he didn't have a shot nor did Jennifer. It was then she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do my love."

"Then aim towards the back left side of the tent. From my previous experience the leader of any Legion camp always sits on some type of throne when he is inside his own tent. Your heavy .50 round should easily rip through anything in it's way and kill him."

Fallowing his wife's advance, Tristan aimed at the back of the tent on the left side. Lowering his aim ever so slightly, he took his eyes off his scope to turn and look at Jennifer one more time.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now take the shot general."

Squeezing the trigger, Tristan could see the heavy round zoom through the air before easily piercing the tent and hitting something inside. A second shot rang out with Jen hitting a patrolling legionary in the middle of the back. Pulling the bolt on his rifle, he expelled the spent cartridge and chambered a fresh round.

"Upper right!" He yelled calling out targets for her.

Firing again the second round hit a surprised legionary right in the chest, blowing out a huge section from his sternum down to his stomach. Sure enough, a second shot struck his friend right in the throat before exiting out the back of his neck killing him instantly.

"Near the fire!"

Coming out of the decanus tent, Tristan spotted a legionary veteran attempting to give orders to his soldiers. Firing, he watched his bullet exploded his head into a dozen or so pieces. Looking to his right he watched a second recruit take a bullet on the right side of his chest, dropping instantly.

"Snipers on the cliffs!" Someone shouting turning one of the two light machine guns they had positioned at the corners in there direction.

Immediately they came under heavy fire with .556 rounds hitting all around them. Rolling to his left, Tristan could hear the bullets bouncing off the car as he watched Jennifer fire two more rounds before she was forced to fall back.

From a kneeling position, both lieutenant Walkers took careful aim. Doing a silent head count in there heads they fired at the same time with both of there bullets hitting both machine gun operates in the chest and head. Immediately, two more legionaries appeared and picked up the light machine guns and started firing at them once more.

"Tristan, Jennifer! You guys got a lot ground troops advancing on you!" Shouted Dan over the loud noise of battle.

"Okay, make your move now!" Shouted Jen into her radio giving them a go to enter the outpost.

Grabbing a frag grenade and a plasma grenade off his gun belt, Tristan lobed them over the cliffs edge. Looking at his wife, the two snipers waited for the explosions to go off before they stood up from behind the car. Using the explosion as a distraction, both snipers sprinted towards the right and slide down the hill reaching the bottom.

Switching to explosive rounds Tristan fired at the one of supports on the right corner, all the while Jennifer kept dropping incoming legionaries with her hunting rifle. The explosive impact rocked the corner and stopped the machine gun operator from returning fire at them. Firing again, the second round bent the side structure causing it groan from the weight of supporting that part of the fence.

"Take it out!" Shouted Jennifer who had to duck a flying spear aimed at her.

Shooting one more round, lieutenant Walker watched the structure finally give. Groaning even louder, the metal and wood snapped from the pressure forcing the right side of the fence to collapse upon itself. Shouldering his anti-material sniper rifle, Tristan pulled out his 9mm pistol and his .45 auto pistol.

"Charge!" He shouted running forward with Jennifer pulling out her twin auto pistols and sprinting right next to him.

Firing rapidly, they were able to catch 6 legionaries out in the open riddling them in a hail of gun fire. Moving past the dead bodies they were greeted with a second wave of legionaries now taking cover and returning fire at them. Feeling several round hit his chest armor Tristan rolled to his right but still felt a bullet pierce his calf. Ignoring his wound which burned like hell, he watched his wife reload her pistols before bending around the corner of the rock they were using for cover to randomly fire at them.

"Dan, hurry the fuck up!" Shouted Jen into her radio.

"Were almost done!" He shouted back as they could hear Patrica in the back ground giving commands to the prisoners.

Looking up, Tristan was greeted with a legionary wielding a machete who was getting ready to pounce on Jen. Putting away his 9mm pistol, he brought out his katana and swung up cutting the man's legs off at the calf right when he started to jump. Landing on his back, lieutenant Walker put a few .45 rounds into his chest for good measure.

"Coming out now!" Dan yelled into the radio.

Suddenly they could hear the sounds of gun fire echoing from out outpost giving them time to move away from the rock they were hiding behind. Putting away her two pistols, Jen tossed two throwing knives at two legionaries catching both of them in middle of the chest.

Dropping to there knees, Tristan did a spinning attack quickly beheading one legionary before swinging around his pistol and fired his at point blank range at the second man's head. It was then a group of incoming legionaries were all gunned down from behind in a hail of gun fire. Looking through the smoke they could see Dan leading a group of 3 rangers and 5 prisoners in there direction.

"Where's pat?" He asked causing Daniel to give him a strange look.

"I thought she was right behind me!"

"Here she comes!" Shouted Jennifer pointing to far side of the outpost.

Patrica was running with a small boy in her arms all the while a spear was sticking out of her lower abdomen. Despite her injury, she was still running as hard as she could when suddenly an bleeding veteran picked up one of light machines and opened up on her.

"Pat watch out!"

A series of .556 rounds hit Pat in the back of the thighs, and back piercing her weaken armor. Right before she could hit the ground, Patrica tossed the injured child forward letting Jennifer catch him in her arms. A second later everyone who had a gun fired up at the veteran putting him down for good.

"Jennifer, you lead them out of here! Me and Dan will go back for Patrica!"

Nodding back at him, Jen gave them one last look before leading the prisons up the right side of the cliff face. Flipping her on her back, they could see she was bleeding heavily with her breathing becoming more and more labored with each passing second.

"Hang on Pat! Will get you out of here!" Yelled Daniel even as tears began to start coming down his cheeks.

Patrica shook her head. "It's okay. I not going make it."

"No, Dan's right! Will get you out of here!"

Chuckling, ranger Evans started to choking on her own blood. "Leave me here. I will give those sons a bitches a nasty surprise,"she said pulling out her grenade launcher along with some C4 in her right hand.

"We can still get you out of here!" Shouted Dan one more time, determined to save her.

Reaching up with her right hand, Patrica managed to grab her dog tags and thrust them into Tristan's hand.

"Now go damn it!"

Giving his friend a somber look, Tristan started pulling the tech officer away from her. "No, let me go Tristan! We can still save her!"

Looking up they could see a fresh wave of legionaries getting ready to storm the outpost. "There is no time! Move it Daniel!"

Giving there dying friend one last look they sprinted up the cliff side reaching the ruined car he had used for cover during first part of the assault. Looking behind, Tristan watched as a group of legionaries ran through the camp before coming upon Patrica who had her grenade launcher pointed down at the C4 which was placed on her chest. Pulling the trigger, the combine explosion shook the surrounding area forcing them to reach out and grab a hold of the car.

"Dan, lets move! Were still in danger here and if we die now then Pat's sacrifice will be in vain!" 

4 hours later inside camp Golf, Jennifer like everyone else was still mourning the loss of there close friend Patrica Evans. Inside the medical tent, Jen was busy watching the small boy that Pat tossed to her before she died. In the heat of battle, she didn't even notice how bad of shape he was in until they got across the river. His right leg look like it had been stuck inside a bear trap, while it looked like someone had broke his right arm in two different places. But despite all of this, the doctors at Camp Golf said he would make a full recovery.

"You okay?" Asked Tristan hobbling over to her taking a seat next to her.

"I guess, with all things considering. How's Dan doing?"

Sighing heavily, he gave her a somber look. "Not good. Right now he's at the firing range trying to blow off some steam."

"Understandable...it's still hard for me to believe she's really gone."

"I know, Pat was good friend. But...she died protecting us and those she sworn to take care of. I will petition the brass back home in getting her veteran status. I know it won't bring her back...but maybe it will honor her like she deserves."

Smiling up at him, Jennifer took her hand in his."I think that she would like that. I know she dreamed of one day earning that black armor."

Turning her attention back on the young boy in front of her, Jen gently laid her head on his shoulder. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know. The other freed slaves and rangers say he doesn't have any family. They simply call him Jack. No last name or anything. More than likely his entire family was killed and they simply took him alive for recruitment. From the bruising and burn marks I am guessing he hasn't been with the Legion for long. Tristan I want to help him. I remember what it was like to be a slave of the Legion, it's something I don't wish upon my worst enemies,"she said trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Holding on to her, Tristan bent down and gave her a soft kiss on top of her head. "I think I know how."

"Really?"

"You remember the orphanage I was raised in back in Junktown."

"Yeah,"she adding giving her husband a curious look,"but don't they only accept orphans of military families?"

Tristan chuckled lightly before grinning back at her. "Let's just say I have some pull there. So if I happen to mention this boy is my wives nephew, then he would meet the requirements."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would. And since were both Special Task Force agents, we can speed the process up. Plus,"he said pulling out his custom 9mm pistol and placed on the table near him,"I am going to give him this."

Jen gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure about that? I mean I know pushed you to retire it, but I never meant for you get ride of it."

Tristan held up his hand to silence her. "This weapon I took off the first person I ever killed...a great khan woman who I beat to death with a rock. It has served me well over the years, but it's time to let go that part of my life. Besides, I have a better side arm,"he said grabbing the custom auto pistol from behind and putting it inside his side holster.

For a while Jennifer and Tristan just sat there enjoying each others company. Slowly another thought began to enter her mind, one that she had been dreading for a long time now.

"I guess this now means war with Caesar's Legion is upon us."

"Unfortunately you right about that,"he said looking down at the floor before bringing his light blue eyes back on her face,"but will stop them."

"I hope so Tristan. I would hate to see New Vegas be wiped out by the Legion if the NCR falls."

"So would I sweetheart, so would I."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	25. A Day Off

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 24

A Day Off

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Jennifer using some duct tape to cover a small hole in the wire.

"What was that!" He shouted back poking his head around the door frame from garage part they were turning into a kitchen/storage area.

"I said, are you sure this is going to work?" She asked again, this time putting her hands on hips of her merc adventure armor.

Chuckling, he stepped around the L shape counter with a small grease stain on his merc grunt armor. "Of course it will...I hope."

Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Walker began to check the breaker box one more time. Making sure all the connections were properly wired together, before they would plug them into their 2 oversize fission batteries and have electricity inside the gas station.

It has been 2 months since their brief assault on Fortification Hill and where they lost their former STF teammate Patrica Evans. With the arrival of Caesar's Legion official recognized by New Vegas and NCR, they spent most of their time gathering intelligence on their enemy. Unfortunately, with the army's attention focused across the river, it allowed the local gangs like Fiends, Great Khans, and Vipers a chance to break out and cause trouble again everyone. In response to this increase raider activity, the Northern California Republic started bringing even more troopers inside New Vegas. With most of them barely having 2 weeks of basic training before they are shipped out.

"Damn...I forgot how hot the August can be. Hey sweetheart, you want some water?" He asked already heading back into the kitchen and opening their repaired Nuka cola refrigerator that was hooked up to it's own small fission battery.

Putting the screwdriver and duct tape back into the tool box, Jen walked across the room and took a seat at the L shaped counter they turned into a dinning room table with 4 bar stools. At the far right end was an pre-war cash register that didn't work, but still Tristan wanted to keep as he said it looked cool.

"Cheers,"he said as they both raised their purified water bottles up in the air drinking deeply from them.

Leaning up against the counter opposite of her, Tristan gave her a bright smile. "What's got you so happy?"

"Just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"Well for starters...you, my sister, friends, you, Hawke, our dream home, you. Did I mention you at all? Cause I feel like that kinda important."

Shaking her head with an amused look on her face, Jen placed her hand on his forearm. "Your such a smart ass."

"I know, but you love my smart ass. Although, I hope you also love other things on my body besides my ass,"he added with a grin on his face causing her to grin back at him.

"All kidding aside...are you really okay with us turning this gas station into our future home?"

Taking another sip from his water, Tristan reached out and took his hand in hers. "Of course my love. I told you that night when I asked you to marry me that we could do whatever you wanted with it. If you want to build your dream home, then that's what we are going to do."

Smiling back at him, she pulled his face down and gave him a kiss. "With that being said, I do have some ideas."

Standing up, she beckoned him to come around the counter and join her inside the heart of the room. Walking behind her Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about having a game room in that corner with a card table and slot machine. The left side we will be our work area. With a work bench, reloading station, a few gun cabinets and a place to hang out gear,"she said pointing to the three shelves they had already dragged in from outside.

Turning slightly Jen found herself looking at the couch, Sunset Sarsaparilla lamp, wooden bookcase, and small coffee table they managed to scrounge around Novac. "Well obviously this will be our living room."

"Yeah, what else?" He asked setting his chin on her collar.

"Perhaps see if we can find some good footlockers, recliners, and maybe we build a fire place."

"Sounds good so far."

Turning around, the faced the back end of the gas station. In the right corner was the garage they were turning into kitchen. On the far left side was the Men and women bathroom which they were in the process of fixing with new pipes so they could actual have running water. In the middle of the back was a hallway that lead to a office, janitor closet and a large supply area that.

"I think we turn that supply area into our master bedroom. With 2 dressers, a work desk, computer, and plenty of places to hang our gear, weapons and junk,"she said wrapping her arms around his.

"What about that office?"

Grinning, she leaned back and stared up into his eyes. "Well isn't that oblivious...for our future children. Will have to get plenty of toys for them. Maybe even set up a baseball field, or basket ball court in our front yard for them."

"It all sounds so wonderful. I just hope we can afford it.

Smiling up at him, Jen wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well in the meantime, we still have our apartment and that game room. So even it takes us another 5 years to complete the reinventions, it will be worth it."

Grinning back down at her, Tristan leaned down and kissed her with passion. Feeling his tongue on her lips she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss letting him taste her. Having her body pressed up against him, she could feel his erection poking her firmly in the the stomach. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her ass encouraging him to squeeze it.

"I want you so bad"she managed to say between the heated kisses he was giving her neck.

Giving her ass another squeeze, Jen moaned out again feeling him pressed his penis against her aching core. Jumping up, she wrapped her thighs around his waist digging grinding herself even harder onto his clothed shaft.

"God... your driving me crazy."

"That's the point,"she said before pulling him back into a firely kiss.

Carrying them over to their couch Tristan spun around and sat down. Now straddling his waist, Jennifer reached down and grabbed the helm of his white shirt and easily tossed it aside. Running her hands along side his muscular chest, she leaned down and sucked on the right side of his neck.

Without warning, Mrs Lieutenant Walker felt her blue-gray top fly open. Taking her lips away from him for only a second, she shrugged off the garment and went back to kissing him once more.

Pulling away after another series of intense and heated kisses, Jen stared into his lust filled eyes. "I want you right now!"

"Yes ma'am."

Hopping off him, she unstrapped her boots quickly kicking them off her feet along with her socks. Pulling down her black fishnets that hugged her thighs, she looked to see him standing naked in front of her.

"Allow me,"he added reaching under her mini skirt and pulled down her black panties, letting her step out of them.

Right when Jennifer was about to pull down her skirt Tristan put his hands on top of hers. "No, leave it on."

Giving him a curious look, Jen simply shook her head at him before allowing him to take them back over the couch once more.

"My turn my love,"she replied climbing on top of him with a mischievous smile on her face.

Grabbing a hold of his manhood, she slowly started lowering herself on top. The moment the head of his shaft slipped past her folds, both of them moaned out in pleasure. Steadying herself by placing her hands on his shoulders, she lowered herself the rest of the way finally hilting herself.

"God...no matter how many times we do this, it still feelings amazing!"

Opening his eyes, Tristan reached out and placed his hands on her breasts. "Tell me about it assassin."

Breathing hard, Jennifer leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. Not wasting any more time, Jen lifted herself up to the point he almost spilled out of her, before plunging back down once more. Repeating this process, she started a slow but steady rhythm for their love making. It was then she felt him knead her breasts even firmer while giving her nipples a gently tug making her excitement level increase.

"You feel so fucking good,"he said closing his eyes once more.

"How about now?" She asked suddenly increasing her speed by rolling her hips even more allowing his penis to reach even farther inside her womb.

"Oh,"was all he could managed to say in return feeling her walls grip him for dear life.

Suddenly, Tristan took his hands off her breasts. Just when Jennifer wanted to complain, she felt him place his hands on her hips. This allowed him to help guide her movements, letting her focus on riding him without the fear of losing her balance.

"Tristan!" She said calling out his name, feeling herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

Suddenly, Jen felt him start thrusting up into her as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his back. "Right there, right there. Oh god...don't...stop...Tristan!"

Tristan responded by going into overdrive and pounded away into her dripping core. The way she was laying on top of him allowed him to reach deep inside hitting that special spot inside her. It was then she felt his penis beginning to swell inside her, and felt him lose his perfect tempo of his thrusts.

"I am close Jen!"

"Inside me...release it inside me!"

"But what if you get pregnant?" He asked knowing that she hadn't taken any birth control pills this morning.

"It's okay, trust me my love!" She said leaning down and kissing him with passion.

Without giving him a second chance to think about what she said, Jen clapped down onto him, feeling her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

Squeezing him for dear life, she felt him thrust up into her two more times before burying his manhood as far as he could go inside her. A second later, she felt him jerk inside her with the first spurt of his cum hit the back of her womb. A series of spurts erupted from his penis painting the walls of her womb white with his hot cum as she felt her womb bulge a little from amount of semen he had pumped into her.

Breathing hard, she rested her head on his shoulder. "That felt so good."

"Tell me about it."

Opening her eyes, she spotted his blue eyes staring into her own light blue eyes. "Jen, are you really okay if you get pregnant?"

Sighing heavily, she gave him an irritated look. "I told you it was okay. As Cass would say, will deal with that shit another day. I just wanted us to make love the old fashion way, without any protection. And will deal with the consequences if they come up. Besides...I think it's a little too late now."

Nodding his head, he grinned back at her."Now that...is true."

* * *

><p>8 hours later Tristan and Jennifer were back inside their apartment getting ready for dinner and quite evening. Mr. Walker was busy preparing their dinner while Mrs. Walker was sitting on the couch reading a pre-war book called War of the Worlds. Meanwhile, Hawke had his head in Jen's lap as she absentmindedly petted her golden brown hair.<p>

"What page are you on?" He asked opening the oven to check on their baked potatoes and Bighorner steaks.

"86."

"What's it about?"

"An alien invasion of Earth set during the 1900's."

"Wow...that's not something you normally read,"he said closing the oven and gave the boiling maize a quick stir.

Turning the page, Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe not. But it was a wedding gift from your sister. And I promised her a would read it."

Chuckling, Tristan smiled at his wife before making his way back into their living room/bedroom. Looking down at the dinning room table he picked up his custom auto pistol and placed it on the night stand next to their bed. Even though they felt safe inside their home and in Novac, it was never wise to be far from a gun in the Mojave wasteland. That was also why they had one of Jen's 10mm SMG tucked behind the bed's dashboard along with a level action shotgun hidden behind a trashcan inside the bathroom.

"How much longer?" She asked closing her book and put it on top of their small book case next to the couch.

Looking down at his watch, he ran a hand through his goatee. "No more than 10 minutes I would think."

"Good, cause I am getting hungry. Right girl,"she said to Hawke, causing the dog to bark back at her.

By now Hawke had ground twice as big as before, but with only being 3 months old she was still considered a puppy. Looking to his right, he spotted the lasted photo they had put up. In it, was Tristan Jennifer, Daniel, and his girlfriend Andrea all sitting on a couch. All of them were laughing for Hawke had just jumped onto their laps right before the picture was taken.

"Hey, did you move that assault carbine into the gun closet?" She asked snapping him out of his day dream.

"I think so,"he added walking over to their new gun cabinet they had ordered through Cassidy Caravans.

Made of metal and wood, the reinforced gun closet cost them about 500 caps. But the price wasn't even the real issue, it was getting it here. As it took almost a month to get it from the Hub to New Vegas because of how bulky it was. Standing 8 feet tall it came with numbers gun racks on the inside with pistol and SMG holders on the right door panel and an small melee weapon holders on the left. At the bottom was two large ammo storage contains, capable of holding a thousand rounds of ammunition. Towards the top was a built in gun and spare part sliding drawers.

Opening the doors, Tristan looked inside the gun cabinet. "Okay, we got two hunting rifles, anti-material rifle, Bozar sniper rifle, Marksmen carbine, assault carbine, and Pat's hunting shotgun."

Closing the doors, he could see the somber look on his wife's face. "I wish she was still alive."

"Me too sweetheart, me too,"he added heading back into the kitchen to turn off the stove and pull out there food.

In Patrica Evan's will, she left Tristan her hunting shotgun and Jen her Bowie knives. Having watched over Dan since he was a kid she left him almost all of her money and assets including her original pair of authority sun glass. The rest of her money was donated to a ranger fund that helped the families of dead rangers.

"At least they did give her veteran status...granted it was posthumously. But in the records it will show she achieved that goal."

Standing up, Hawke gave Jen a soft whine at the lost of attention. "Do you know what happen to her Star of Sierra Madre Medal?"

"I think Daniel said something about giving it to his father. To be honest, I really didn't ask him about it."

"Fair enough,"she said walking into the kitchen and started grabbing the silverware they would need for tonight's dinner.

Setting it on the table, Tristan watched his wife put the food on their plates making sure to put some food inside Hawke's doggie bowl.

"What?" She asked with a curious look on her face noticing he had his eyes fixed on her.

"Nothing my love. I was just thinking how good you look in those blue jeans."

Rolling her eyes at him, Jen sat down at the table waiting for him to join her. Wearing a pair of pre-war blue jeans, black Victorian long sleeve blouse, and pre-war white dress shoes, Tristan couldn't believe someone as beautiful as her would even want to be with him.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, or are we going to eat?"

Grinning back at his wife, he made his way over and sat opposite of her. Tristan had on a pair of pre-war relaxed wear khaki pants, long sleeve light blue flannel shirt that was unbuttoned, with a white under shirt to go along with his brown pre-war shoes.

"So...how does it tastes?" He asked watching her take her first bite of the bighorner steak

Swallowing the meat, she gave him a smile. "As you know I don't eat a lot of meat...but I will admit it does taste good. I can't help but notice it has a slight spicy flavor to it."

Taking a spoon full of his baked potato, he gave her a small wink. "Your taste buds serve you well. These steaks came from Sunny Smiles in Goodsprings. A little thank you for stopping that group of cazador from killing her dog Cheyenne."

Quickly finishing off his food, Tristan could see that Jen had stopped eating and was instead pushing around her boiled maize. This was strange, for she was like him when it came to her food and didn't play with it unless something was on her mind.

"Sweetheart?" He asked drawling her attention away from her food and back up to him.

"Yeah,"she added grabbing a spoon food of maize and putting it her mouth, trying to hide her apprehension.

"You don't have to humor me,"he said with warm smile on his face,"something's bothering you.

Sighing heavily, Jennifer nodded her head. "I guess I can't fool you."

"After three years I like to think not my assassin."

"It's just...Tristan what are doing?"

"I am not sure I fallow Jen. I thought we are enjoying a good meal,"he replied with a worried look on his face.

It was then Mrs. lieutenant Walker shook her head at him. "No, the meal is wonderful. I mean all of this,"she said holding her arms above pointing to all of their personal belongs.

Running a hand through his short brown hair, Tristan was even more confused than before."Um...I am still not fallowing you here."

"Just, forget about then."

Tristan could see that his wife was getting frustrated with him. But he was one to never back down from anything, so he wasn't going to let this be.

"Look...I am not trying to be a smart ass here. Your just not making a whole lot of sense right now?"

Taking a few deep breaths, he could see she was trying calm herself down. "I am sorry about that. I guess I am not a lot of sense."

"It's okay darling. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Nodding her head, Tristan made sure stare deeply into her light blue eyes. "I think what I am trying to say is...we should be doing more."

"More, like how?"

"Like instead of sitting around in our fancy pre-war clothes admire all of our personal belongs, we should be out there doing more to stop Caesar from advancing into New Vegas. I seen and lived through what happens when the Legion takes over. I know you sick and tired of the greed and self centered view of the NCR, but compared to the Caesar...there saints. Here, you have choice. And while that might not seem like a big deal to you, to someone who gets that taken away...it means everything,"she said trailing off with a troubled look on her face.

Tristan could see she was waiting on him to say something, like he always did. But this time it was things were different. She was speaking from personal experience, as he could tell this one was hitting home for his wife. Having her own family be torn apart by Caesar, not to mention everything they did her during her training as a Legion spy.

"I understand sweetheart."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I haven't forgot anything you told me about what they did to you. You know better than anyone what Caesar's Legion will do if they defeat the NCR here. I don't think even Mr. House is aware of the threat he faces on the other side of Colorado. But your forgetting something very important my love."

"What's that?"She asked hanging on his every word.

Take a deep, Mr. lieutenant Walker reached out and took a hold of his wife's hand."If we don't spent some time for ourselves, then all we have is war and death. Our lives are shaped by battle already, and while I believe neither of us is ready to walk away from that fight yet...we can't let that be what defines us. It's important that we enjoy the small amount of down time we actually get together. As you never know when our last day could be together."

Looking down at there hands, Jennifer brought her gaze back up at his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's my choice. And because I want more than battle and fighting in my life. Maybe it's a little selfish to think I will live that long, but I won't give up on that dream of a normal life. But I also know in order to achieve that, I will have to fight for it. I think after everything we have done, we deserve a chance for happiness...even if it's just for one day,"he finished explaining to her and gave her a hand a gentle squeeze.

Staring down at their hands for a few seconds, Jennifer finally raised her head up to look at him. Slowly a smile started to spread across her face, making him smile back at her.

"Okay, you made your point my husband. You always know what to say in order to cheer me up?"

"It's a gift my love, it's a gift."

Giving him a sheepish look, Tristan started laughing causing her to laugh as well. "You know sometimes you think too much. Jen...I love you. And I would do anything for you. I have known you for 3 years and in that time I never once doubt you. I trust you with my life and there isn't another person I would want watching my back."

Suddenly Hawke gave them a quick series of barks. "Of course I haven't forgot about you girl,"he said scratching the dog under the chin, making Hawke lean into his touch.

Looking back up, he could see Jennifer grinning back at them before she started eating her food once more. Tristan didn't know how long they had, but for the moment, he was perfectly content in his life.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	26. A Sister in Need

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 25

A Sister in Need

Feeling herself starting to awaken, Jennifer slowly opened her eyes. Looking straight ahead she could see through the blinds it was still dark outside. With her husband still spooning her, she carefully reached around with her right hand trying to find her first recon watch. After stumbling around for a few seconds, she managed to find it, bringing it up to her face.

"God...it's only 2:45 in the morning,"she said sigh heavily, and tossed her watch back on the night stand.

Only wearing a pair of red panties, Mrs. Walker scouted her backside up against her husband once more. Hoping to get back to sleep once more, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander again.

Today was September 15th, making it NCR day. They were expecting a few people to come over, including Samantha and her new boyfriend Charles Woodcomb.

While Jennifer was one of the first people Sam told about Charles, she asked her to not tell her brother yet. Jen hated keeping a secret from her husband, but she understood why. When it came to his sister Tristan was extremely overprotective of her. Jen assumed it was because of how they met, combined with the simple fact that she was the only family he had left. As he felt it was best that his aunt and two cousins on his mother side simply go back to thinking he ran away and was never heard from again.

Suddenly a loud knock on their front door made her sit up wide awake. "Holy shit!"

"What's happen?" Asked Tristan who was awaken from Hawke's loud bark and grabbing his custom auto pistol on instinct.

"Someone knocked on the door,"she replied by grabbing the cover and wrapping it around her body.

Standing up, Tristan walked over to the door with his pistol in his right hand while only wearing a pair of sunset sarsaparilla boxers. Watching him look through the small peep hole, Jennifer reached behind the bed post and grabbed the hidden 10mm SMG.

"It's Arcade,"he said lowering his pistol and began unlocking the door for him.

Stepping aside, the worried Followers doctor entered the room. Right when Tristan was about to close the door once more Rex (the King's cyberdog) quickly fallowed him inside. Immediately Jennifer watched as Hawke narrowed her eyes on the cyber dog and started growling at him.

"Hawke relax,"said Jennifer in a stern tone, making the dog stop growling and sit calmly on the floor.

"Did your sister make it here?"

Tristan shook his head. "No, I thought she wasn't coming until tomorrow?"

"Damn it,"he said swearing loudly before looking down at his worn pip-boy.

Turning to look at her with a confused look on his face, Tristan walked over and put his hand on Arcade's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

Slowly, doctor Gannon looked to up meet his gaze. "Samantha along with her boyfriend Charles volunteered to lead a small convoy to Nipton. Afterwords, they were suppose to stop by here and surprise you. But that was almost 8 hours ago, and ED-E's distress signal suddenly went off 2 hours ago."

Looking up at her husband's face, Jen could see that determined look he always had when facing a problem. "Can you track the signal?"

"Yeah, that's another reason why I am here. It's close by... maybe only 500 feet away from ranger station Charlie."

Ranger station Charlie was one of the newest ranger stations in New Vegas. With more and more foot tracking coming along I 15 along with the ever growing prescience of the Caesar's Legion, NCR felt it was best to have a ranger station near Novac.

"Okay, give us 5 minutes and will be ready to roll out."

"Just one question if you don't mind? What's Rex doing here?"

Immediately the dog gave Jen a soft whine. "The King and his gang have been able to keep some type of balance inside Freeside As much as the Followers don't like dealing with street gangs, thankfully the Kings have been honest in there dealings. So one day when the King reportedly became seriously ill your sister treated him for a nasty infection, untimely saving his life. Afterwords, he refused to let any one treat him or his dog besides Doctor Walker. So when he heard that Sam was missing, he immediately lent me Rex to help,"he added causing the cyber dog to bark rapidly at the mention of his name.

Giving them a hard look, Arcade headed for the door with Rex quickly fallowing him outside. As soon as the door closed, both of them jump into action. Dressing in silence Jennifer finished tying up her Assassin boots when Tristan appeared putting on his Desert Ranger duster over his armor.

"Heads up,"he said tossing her gun belt at her.

Catching it, Jennifer snapped it around her waist. "You okay?"

Tristan who was busy looking inside the gun cabinet, shrugged his shoulders. "Yep."

Grabbing her twin auto pistols and putting them inside her hostlers, she could sense he was lying. Reaching around him, she grabbed a dozen throwing knives putting most of them on her gun belt with a few hidden all over her body.

"Can you pass me the assault carbine?"

"Sure,"he added giving her the carbine that was modified with extended mag, forged receiver, and a light bolt.

Putting a few 5mm mags inside her front pockets, she watched as Tristan grabbed Patrica's custom hunting shotgun along with a couple types of 12 gauge ammo.

Sighing, Jennifer was getting tired of his one word answers to her. Right when he went down to grab them some .45 ammo, she reached and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Tristan Andrew Walker...stop ignoring me!"

Looking her deep in the eyes, Tristan sighed heavily. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing my love. But you don't need to pretend that you not stressed out at the fact that your sisters is missing. I am not asking you to relax. Hell, I am just as worried as you are. But will find her, of that I have little doubt. Remember my love, this is exactly what we specialize in"she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Smiling back at her, Tristan went back to grabbing .45 ammo they would need. Giving her a few mags, he made sure to put his katana along his right hip. Making sure to give Hawke some clean water and food, Jen was about to head outside when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...thanks for telling me what I need to hear."

Giving him an amused look, Jennifer placed her hands around his neck. "Sweetheart...I am your wife. I would do anything for you. Sometimes that means kissing you, while other times it means giving you a swift kick in the ass. Now lets go find your sister and her boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Barely 15 minutes later the three humans and one cyberdog found the location of the ED-E's distress signal echoing from inside an abandon Metro tunnel, that a group of Jackal gang members were currently using as a base. Using the high ground that was behind the small camp for cover, the two First Recon snipers carefully examined their targets.<p>

"I count 6 of them. With only 1 of them having a gun,"said his wife looking through a pair of binoculars.

Handing him the binoculars, Tristan couldn't find any sign of his sister, ED-E, or her new boyfriend. While he was a bit pissed off that Sam hadn't told him about him yet, he knew he would have plenty of time to discuss that later.

"So...how do you want to approach this?"

Running a hand through goatee, he gave his wife a small wink. "Very quietly."

Grinning back at him, Jennifer stood up. "I will go and tell Doctor Gannon and Rex to stay put. Be right back."

Watching his wife leave, Tristan once again turned his attention back on the group of Jackal's who were gathered around their small fire. Staring at a dirty woman who was giving the man with 10mm pistol a blow job, Tristan pounded the ground. He hated people like this. Raiders who preyed on others to survive by, killing, raping and pillaging anything they can get there hands on. It was groups like this made the NCR's prescience in New Vegas necessary. Something a lot of the locals seem to forget until the threat is right on there door step, then they came crying for Republic's protection.

"You ready,"whispered Jennifer appearing next to him once more and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too,"he said giving her a small kiss.

Crawling forward, the two snipers reached the edge of the cliff. While the leader was still receiving his blow job, another 2 Jackals were busy eating what look like a thigh leg of a human. Two more Jackals were currently on patrol while another watched the rail road tracks from the north. Using there stalking training, the two snipers timed their drops perfectly with the foot steps of the patrolling Jackal.

Moving up to a red boulder Jennifer pulled out a throwing knife. Bending down, Tristan picked up a small rock and tossed it over his head making sure to hit the ground in front of his wife. Instantly the Jackal pulled out her tire iron and advanced on were she heard the noise coming from.

Getting closer and closer to the rock they were hiding behind, the woman looked down at the large rock that was at her feet. Taking one step forward, Jennifer reached behind her and put her hand over her mouth. Bringing up her throwing knife to her neck, the STF agent slashed quickly, slitting her throat. With blood pouring out of neck, Mrs. Walker slowly dragged the dying raider behind the rock they were using for cover.

"My turn,"he whispered as Jennifer placed the corpse on the ground.

Sneaking around the rock, Tristan made his way closer to the main camp. Ducking behind a flaming barrel he knew he had to be patience. Sooner than later someone would come looking for the missing patrol.

"Where is that bitch!" Shouted the gang leader who suddenly came inside the woman's mouth causing her to choke.

Holding her head down, he made sure she swallowed every last drop before letting her breath once more. "You two! Bring her back her. I want to have me some of that sweet ass."

"What about me?" Asked the woman who had given in a blow job.

Standing up, the leader backhanded the woman across the facing sending her to the ground. "I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me. The only good thing you are good for is your mouth. Now go and get me a beer bitch!"

Putting down the cooked human thigh, the two raiders moved away from the fire in search of there missing patrol. Coming within 5 feet of him, they finally split up with one going towards the right while the other to the left. Using the flames heat as cover, Tristan let the Jackal go past the barrel.

"Come on Ass! I want to get back to eating!" He yelled calling out to the woman.

Moving quietly, Tristan sneaked up behind the raider. Putting his arm around the man's neck, Tristan placed his other hand on top of his forehead and snapped his neck. Catching his limp body, he slowly lowered the dead Jackal to the ground. Crouching, lieutenant Walker made his over to other raider who was beating his police baton inside his open palm.

"You find her knife!" Shouted the raider towards the direction of where he thought his fallen comrade should be able to here him.

When he got no response the Jackal stopped walking. "Knife, you fucking deaf!"

Turning around, the Jackal only had a second before Tristan appeared right in front of him. Looking down he could see his katana sticking in the middle of his sternum. Thrusting his blade forward, he pushed the rest of his sword inside the raider's chest. Looking the man into the eyes, lieutenant Walker quickly pulled out his katana from his chest. Turning his back to the bleeding Jackal, he heard the raider fall on his knees before slumping over on his side.

"About time my love? I thought I might have to help you out if you moved any slower,"whispered Jen who appeared right in front of him wielding two throwing knives.

Swinging his blade sharply to the right, Tristan wiped the blood of his blade. "Yeah...but you and I know you can't match my style."

Rolling her eyes at him, the two lieutenants silently made through there way over to the camp fire. By now the Jackal leader was growing impatient with his fellow raiders lack of success. Standing up, he tossed the beer bottle into the fire, shattering into a tiny pieces.

"That's it! I bring her back my fucking self! As for you...stay here!" He yelled grabbing his 10mm pistol out of his hostler and started walking forward.

Waiting for the Jackal leader to get closer, Tristan suddenly sprinted forward and leaped off the ruined car that was blocking them from the main camp. With his attention still on his fellow raider, the leader didn't even have time to look up when he swung down beheading the man with one quick slash. Landing behind the beheaded leader, Tristan turned to see the female raider have a stunned look on her face.

Without warning one throwing knife hit the woman in the throat, while a second one appeared sticking in her chest right where her heart was. It was then his wife came into view, as the female raider choked on her own blood before falling face first into the fire.

"What the hell!" Shouted the last remaining Jackal noticing the flames of the fire flare up when the dead woman impacted the fire.

Sprinting forward, the Jackal entered the camp to see both lieutenant Walkers pointing a auto pistol at him. Before the man could react they pulled the trigger, hitting him twice in the chest. Looking at each other first, the two STF agents walked forward and pointed there pistols at the bleeding Jackal.

"Goodbye,"he said before they each fire again, this time hitting him twice in the head.

Giving a sharp whistle, Jennifer let Arcade and Rex know it was safe to come down. Putting away there weapons, they turned there attention on the metro entrance. Jogging forward, they found it was unlocked.

"What now?" Asked Arcade slightly breathless from running down the hill as fast as he could.

"Easy,"he said taking his hunting shotgun off his shoulder and give it a quick pump,"stay here and protect our escape route."

Arcade nodded his head in agreement."Do you want to take Rex?"

Jennifer knelt down and started petting the cyberdog. "It's tempting...but his keen sense of smell and vision will be better use here...with you."

Standing back up, Jen grabbed her assault carbine and pulled the bolt, readying the first round. "Let's go get your sister back."

* * *

><p>Closing the metro door behind them, the two STF agents could barely see inside the dim lite tunnel. About 20 feet down the track was a derailed train car that blocked them from going any farther north. Near the end of the north track, was a right curve which led them farther inside the old metro tunnel.<p>

Looking at his wife, Tristan exchanged a brief head nod with her before they both started moving down the tunnel. Making sure to avoid the tin cans, empty milk bottles, and other kinds of trash laying all around them they reached the bend in the track.

Leaning up against the concrete wall, he could see at least 8 more Jackals all gathered around an intact train car. Along the sides of the track was a series of fire barrels that they were using to cook a few giant rats, and two dead human bodies.

"I don't see any sign of her,"he said whispering to Jen who took her eyes off the Jackals and gave him a worried look.

Just when he started to think the bastards had already done something to his sister, Jennifer pointed to the right of the train car.

"See that guy heading up those steps. A bet there's some kind of side maintenance room over there."

"What if Sam's not in there?"

"Then we keep searching into we find her,"she said with a determined look on her face.

Grinning down at her, Tristan leaned down and kissed her. "Now why don't we show these assholes who they are messing with."

"My thoughts exactly."

The Jackals were cowards, and normally would only attack when they think they have the advantage. Without there primary leader to keep them in line, it was inevitable they would revert to every man for themselves once they found out he was dead. Which meant they would have to act now, or risk something happening to his sister and her boyfriend.

"You take the right side, I take the left. Together we should be able to create a good cross fire and cause a lot of confusion."

"Then we check out that maintenance room,"said Jennifer finishing his exact thought.

Nodding back at her, she quickly darted across the train track to the opposite side of the small ledge that he was standing on. Putting there weapons behind there backs, the two lieutenants slowly made there way down the tunnel.

Finally coming into view, the Jackals stopped talking and turned there attention towards the two intruders.

"Look at what we got here boys,"said one Jackal man wielding a single shotgun.

"Under the authority of the Northern California Republic...your all under arrest. I hereby order all of you to lay down your weapons and come out with your hands raised in the air."

Looking at each other for a second, the Jackals suddenly started laughing. "I haven't laugh that hard since I that I raped that woman who kept begging me to kill her."

Whether they were stupid or couldn't see how heavily armed the Walkers were, the Jackals all started pulling out melee weapons.

"Well...I guess we do things the hard way then,"he said bringing up his hunting shotgun and firing at the man wielding the single shotgun.

The 12 gauge slug hit him right in the middle of the chest, knocking him backwards onto the train tracks below. Pumping the spent shell, Tristan aiming his shotgun to the right and fired again hitting a raider in the side of the neck. The heavy slug easily pierced through his neck, snapping it and killing him before his body could hit the ground.

Looking to his right, Tristan watched as four Jackals were riddle with 5mm bullets from Jen's full auto fire assault carbine. Within three seconds, she shot her entire 30 round clip and quickly reloaded again ready to fire once more. Raising his hunting shotgun, lieutenant Walker fired hitting a woman in the lower back, sending her body skidding on the concrete. Walking forward, Tristan pumped the spent shell and he fired at point blank range. The shell exploded the back of the head of the woman, painting the nearby wall and ground with blood and brains.

Looking up, Tristan spotted one more Jackal attempting to run away by climbing up the train car. Reaching the top step of the side ladder, he watched as his back was riddled with 5mm bullets. Despite the fact he was bleeding severely from all his gun shot wounds, the raider was still hanging on with one hand. Shouldering her assault carbine, Jen pulled out one of her auto pistols and fired once more. This time the .45 bullet enter the back of his head and exited out of the front, killing him and making his body fall down to the concrete.

"Clear!" He said shouldering his shotgun and pulling out his auto pistol.

"Same here!" She added by scanning her side of the track.

With their pistols at the ready, the two snipers made their way down the rest of the tunnel reaching the train car. Climbing up a small debris pile, Tristan and Jennifer scanned the inside of the ruined train car. Finding nothing but trash and debris scattered all around the train car, the two STF agents turned there attention back on the side maintenance door.

Walking up the small flight of steps, Jen attempted to open the door finding it was locked

"You want me to lock pick?" She asked getting ready to pull out her screw driver and bobby pin.

"Nah, we have already made ourselves known by our fire fight. Let's just kick in."

Standing back up, Jennifer nodded back to her husband before they both kicked the door with tremendous force, easily breaking the lock. Charging in, Tristan scanned the messy office finding no sign of his sister or her boyfriend. With his wife quickly joining them inside, both lieutenant Walkers made there way farther inside the old maintenance office. Reaching the end of the office, they spotted a small bathroom at the far end of the hall.

"I think I hear someone Charles,"said the voice of his sister threw the door.

"Sam!"

"Tristan...is that you you!"

"Yeah, me and Jen came to rescue you!"

"See...I told you my brother would come for us!"

Outside the door, he could hear her boyfriend sigh heavily. "We can exchange pleasantries later...get us the hell out of here!"

Stepping back, Tristan let his wife start lock picking the heavy door. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted ED-E laying on a desk. Making his way over to the eye-bot, he hoped that ED-E wasn't beyond repair, as he knew how much he meant to his sister.

Without warning, the bathroom door flung open. Immediately Jennifer found herself being embraced by her sister in law.

"I knew you guys would come for us!"

Hugging her back, Jennifer laughed back as Sam wiped away a tear of joy. "Of course we would. Your family Sam."

Stepping forward, Tristan smiled back at his sister who slowly pulled away from his wife. Giving him a wide grin, Sam rushed forward and embraced him tightly letting Tristan picked her up. Holding onto his sister, he finally let her back down on her feet.

"I never doubt for a second you would come for us!"

"I would have marched into Hell if I had too! A few Jackals didn't stand a chance against two first recon snipers!"

Smiling, Sam turned around to see a slightly uncomfortable looking Charles Woodcomb staring back at them. Charles was a little taller than himself, with medium long black hair that he kept in a small pony tail. Clean shaven and with strong brown eyes, Tristan could see he looked to be in his earlier twenties.

"Can we please get the hell out of here before any more of those Jackals come back,"he replied with a worried look on his face.

While Tristan knew he had a point, he couldn't help but not like him. While that might be simply because he was dating his sister, quite frankly he really didn't care.

"Not before we get ED-E and our gear back!" Yelled his sister making the annoyed looking doctor sigh and nodding his head back at her.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Jennifer was inside her apartment making a small breakfast for the guests they had now staying with them for the day. Flipping the large wasteland omelet she made big enough to feed all five of them, Jen took a step back and grab a bottle of sunset sarsaparilla from the fridge.<p>

"How bad is the damage?" She asked Samantha who was currently working on ED-E at the work bench.

Turning off her pre-war plasma cutter, Sam lift up her modified hockey mask that she was using to shield her eyes from plasma cutter's intense light. "Not as bad as I thought. Some of his hardware was fried by the pulse grenade. But most of the parts can be easily replaced by spare electronics that are very plenty here in New Vegas."

"Well that's good. Although, I get the feeling that ED-E is doing better than your boyfriend at the moment.

Immediately both women started laughing, before quieting themselves down. For Arcade was still sleeping on her couch, with Rex waiting outside there apartment. Currently Tristan, Hawke, and Charles were outside walking around Novac, with Tristan attempting to get to know Sam's boyfriend better.

"I just hope Tristan doesn't torture him too much,"she said with a painfully expression across her face.

Smiling back at her, Jen flipped the omelet once again. "Your his sister...he's just trying to look out for you."

"I know, I know. And trust me Jen, it means a lot to me. Ever since we first met Tristan's always watched out for me. While I can take care of myself,"she added by tapping her modified plasma pistol,"it's nice to know that I have a brother who would do anything for me."

Taking the omelet of the burner, Jennifer gave her sister in law an amused look. "I have never meant anyone like your brother before. He has that unique ability to make you believe, even when the odds are stacked against you. I can't tell you how many times I found myself doubting whether we would make it back alive. But then...Tristan always finds away."

Chuckling, Sam took off her hockey mask and sat down at the dinning room table. "What's so funny Sam?"

"You really don't know what drives him to do that?"

Jen shook her head. "Not really?"

"It's his will and desire to protect his family, his friends, his country, and more importantly...you. Ever since we were kids my brother always wanted to find his place in this hellish world. While he was one to never to start a fight, he wouldn't shy away from one either. Men like Tristan need a strong and it not stronger woman behind them or else they are destined to fall. I have no doubt that if you weren't in his life, that he wouldn't be the person he is today,"she finished saying with a serious look on her face.

Grinning back at her, Jennifer began placing 5 portions of the omelet on each of there separate plates. Sitting across from her, she drank deeply from her sunset bottle. "So enough talk about my husband. How did you meet Charles?"

Chuckling, Sam took a small bite of her omelet. "I have know him ever since my training at the Boneyard. Back then I thought he was a bit of an ass, coming from a wealthy water merchant family. But over time I realized he was nothing like his upbringing. When I got my transfer to New Vegas he was assigned to the Hub. Keeping touch all this time, I found myself missing him terribly. Well 2 months ago, Julie told us they were bringing in some new doctors to combat the growing problems inside Freeside. Immediately Charles jumped on the idea, and as soon as he arrived we started dating."

"Do you love him?"

Choking on her food, Jen was about to get up and help her but stopped when Samantha raised her hand. Pounding briefly on her chest, Sam took a quick swig of her purified water. "Sorry about that. You just got me off guard."

"You still haven't answered my question Miss Walker?"

Slowly a smile smile started appearing on her face, before she nodded her head. "Yes, I believe I do. Granted...Charles is the first boyfriend I ever had. I was so busy studying and making sure I could learn as much as I could, my personal life was left behind. So for now I want to take things slow. And whose knows... maybe I will find myself getting married."

Suddenly the loud barking of Rex and Hawke made Arcade sit up. "What happen?"

Looking towards the door, they watched it open slowly with Charles, Hawke, and finally her husband coming inside before closing the door once again.

"So how was your walk sweetheart?"

"Productive and uneventful,"he said by tacking off his duster and giving her a quick kiss before taking his seat beside her.

Yawning, Arcade made his way over to the table to join everyone else. "It looks delicious Mrs. Walker,"added Charles who gave her a small smile before turning his attention back on his food once more.

Leaning back in her chair, Jen put her hand on Tristan's shoulder. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, just some guy talk you know,"he added by grinning at her before leaning in close to her ear,"although I might have mention something about removing his balls if he ever hurt my sister."

Rolling her eyes, Jen shook her head at him. Giving her a innocent look, she reached out and playfully smacked his arm. Bringing her attention back to her meal, Jen was glad to know some things would never change.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	27. Silencing the Snitch

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

Chapter 26

Silencing the Snitch

"I must admit,"replied Jennifer while looking up into the evening sky,"I wish we got snow once a in while."

Stopping, Tristan reach down and took a drink from his canteen. "Well I hate to burst your bubble my love,but even if the atmosphere hadn't been damaged by the nuclear war, Vegas was still too hot for snow."

"I know that Andy, I was just saying. Jeez, you sure know how to ruin a girl's fantasies."

"Wait...you have fantasies that aren't about me?"

Slowly, she turned her head and offered him a sheepish look. Grinning back at her, Jen couldn't help but smile back at him before they both started down ruined highway once more.

It had been 2 months since they saved his sister and her boyfriend from a gang of Jackals inside an abandon metro tunnel. For the most part the previous two months were quite ones, with the two STF agents called in to do some basic scouting on Caesar's Legion. The news they brought back wasn't good and only added to the eerie feeling that the ultimate battle was coming closer and closer.

Early during the day, they got a very short message from Colonel Hsu telling them to meet general Hawke at Camp Searchlight some time after 4 P M. Near the bottom, he wrote in small handwriting (come heavily armed).

"I bet you 20 NCR bucks that we won't even use our rifles,"she said pointing back to her Bozar sniper rifle.

Chuckling, Lieutenant Walker nodded his head. "I'll take that bet. My custom marksmen carbine is crying out to put holes in some Legion heads."

"Why do I believe you when you say that,"she said while adjusting the desert ranger duster she had on over her Assassin armor.

Coming over a small hill, the two STF agents spotted Camp Searchlight coming into view. The town turned into a military camp was mostly left intact despite some minor damage to the buildings. With it's position near the mouth of the Colorado, it made it a key position over looking the entire river in the south.

"Well at least the NCR isn't playing around any more,"added Jennifer when they passed by a group of ranger sharp shooters.

Heading farther inside the town, they were only stopped once by a large patrol of troopers before they were finally allowed to entire the bustling camp. Going past a few mark 3 turrets, the two lieutenants entered the old fire station. Flashing their credentials to the guards, they were allowed to head up the stairs and enter the barracks part of the fire station.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. lieutenant Walker...it has been a long time,"said 2nd lieutenant Ronald Curtis of the intelligence agency branch of the military.

Shaking his hand, Tristan was surprised to see that he had been demoted from captain. Moving along to shake his wife's hand, he new it was best to not ask him why he had been demoted.

"Good luck you two,"he added with a smile, heading back down the stairs and disappearing from their view.

Turning to look at his wife, she simply shrugged her shoulders before they went inside the small office the lieutenant general was using during her stay at Searchlight.

"Please have a seat you two,"said the Hispanic general, who was sitting behind a desk with a folder in front of her face.

Taking off their rifles, the two STF agents sat down and waited patiently for the general to address them.

Sighing heavily, the three star general closed the folder and tossed it on the table in front of them. Giving them a weary look, she stood up and slowly made her way over to a pre-war globe that was sitting on a nearby table.

"You know...long before the Great War engulfed the planet in nuclear fire, the former United States was the leading superpower of the world. Lending aid to their allies, while bringing overwhelming military might against there enemies. Peace through superior fire power. Unfortunately, the dwindling natural resources disrupted this harmony in 2052. Causing the Resources War that evidently led up to the Great War in 2077,"she said by spinning the rusty globe around before reaching out and stopping it.

Looking up at a map of NCR controlled territory, Hawke put her hands behind her back. "They say those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. I worry that at this rate of expansion the NCR is slowly dooming it's self to collapse. But I digress my friends. Anyways, the reason I brought you here is because I am need of your services."

"What do you require us general?" Asked Jennifer in a confident tone.

Taking her eyes off the map, Hawke made her way over to the table and opened the folder. Looking down at the open folder, they were looking at the military bio of a man named Major David Allen Myers.

"Major Myers was in charge of our intelligence division here in New Vegas. Earlier this morning we received a ransom note from Caesar's Legion tell us they taken him captive and now are demanding that we give them you two in order to make an exchange."

Immediately, Tristan couldn't help but reach for his side arm. "Relax Tristan. I wouldn't dream of handing over two of the best soldiers this entire military has to offer. But time is of the essence I am afraid,"she added by opening the desk drawer and pulled out a jar that had a severed pinky in it.

"I am guessing that's major Myers finger."

"Yes lieutenant. But there's more to the story than a simple kidnapping."

Seeing the general's somber look, Tristan understood what was going on. "He didn't get kidnapped did he?"

Hawke shook her head. "No lieutenant Walker, he didn't. We discovered the good major seems to have a bit of gambling problem. Before long major Myers found himself owning some dangerous people a lot of money. So in order to pay for his outstanding debts he turned to selling information to Caesar's Legion. Were not sure how long this has been going on, but if it wasn't for 2nd lieutenant Curtis we might have not discovered it all."

"How did Curtis discovered this info?" He asked giving his wife a curious look before turning his attention back on the general.

"By accident. He found back logging error's on our data files here in New Vegas. Doing some more research he kept finding anomalies that all seem to be happening when the good major was on duty. After getting a military warrant from Colonel Moore, we seized some of his outgoing mail and found it riddled in code. Unfortunately we weren't able to break the code, but did find out where he was suppose to do his next drop. I sent a ranger strike team to arrest him, but when they arrived all they found was a dead legion spy dressed in Crimson Caravan clothes. Five hours later, we get this ransom note demanding we give them you two for him,"she said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"What do you want us to do general?" Asked Jennifer meeting the lieutenant general's strong gaze.

"The only thing we can do for traitors...put a bullet through his head."

It had been a while since either of them had assassinated someone. While they had trained for this very scenario back during there First Recon training, it wouldn't be easy getting out of Legion controlled territory alive.

"Anything else we should know ma'am?"

"Yes,"she added by nodding her head and placed a jar of red dust on the table,"that my friends is called thermite. It can melt through anything and is extremely flammable. I want you to destroy any information you come across that Myers might have given to them. Our reports suggest this camp called Machete, is also an intelligence base for the Legion."

"What's our next move?"

"You are to meet ranger Ghost and her team at Cottonwood Cove. From their you will take a small inflatable raft across the river. Once across, you will do what you guys do best. You need to be fast, I am afraid. They have only given us until sunrise to make the exchange."

Standing up, both Tristan and Jennifer grabbed there rifles and were about to leave when the general called out to them. "List you two, I don't need to remind how dangerous this mission is. I don't doubt your abilities to get the job done, but if things go bad there won't be any back up coming."

"Trust me general,"replied Tristan with a smile on his face,"will see you soon."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later the two STF agents made there way into Cottonwood Cove and met up with ranger Ghost's strike team. After giving them bag full of thermite and a small map of terrain, they took a small inflatable raft across the Colorado River. To make sure that they couldn't be spotted they were forced to cross the river 2 miles down stream away from Cottonwood Cove.<p>

Pulling the raft out of the river, Jennifer helped her husband dragged the small raft behind a series of large boulders. Grabbing some large debris that was strewn on the beach head, they tried their best to camouflage the bright orange raft before heading up the steep bank.

Making sure to avoid a group of fire gecko's, the pair continued there trek east through the rough terrain. Looking down at her first recon watch Jen could see it was close 7pm, which meant they were making good time.

"You okay sweetheart?"

Looking up from her watch, Mrs. Walker meant her husband's gaze. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Cause you haven't said a signal word since we left Searchlight."

Climbing up a steep cliff, Jen stopped once they reach the summit. Grabbing her canteen, the STF agent drank deeply from it before putting back on her belt. Taking a quick glance to her right she could see that her husband was still staring at her.

"It's just I hate them so much Tristan,"she said turning to look him in the face,"every time I think about what they did to me, and what they have done...it makes want to kill them all."

Reaching out, he placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. "I understand my love. Remember...I know what you went through. While your anger is justified, you can't let it cloud your judgment my love."

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer looked down before looking back up again. "I know and...you're right about that. Thank you for being there when I need you the most."

"Always my assassin. I love you,"he said bringing up his right hand and pushed a strand of her black hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear.

"I love you too."

Leaning in, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. After a few moments, she gradually pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Now that's the smile I would pay to see."

Shaking her head, Jen offered him an amused look. "Come on general, we have a mission to complete."

Hiking around the several valleys and hills that surrounded the rough terrain they were able to finally spot camp Machete. The camp was stationed between a valley over looking a large series of mountains to the west. In the middle of the camp ran a small river that went down the valley before falling over the side of the cliff towards the south. All that stood between them and camp was a stretch of 500 feet of no man's land, which was crawling with scouts and legion mongrels.

"This is going to be fun,"whispered Tristan in a sarcastic tone as he examined the camp through the scope of his marksmen carbine.

Lowering her Bozar sniper rifle, Jen nodded her head. "Tell me about it."

"Do you see a good point of entry we can use to gain access to the camp?"

Bringing up her rifle once more, Jen began scanning the Legion camp for the best point of entry. Off to the right she spotted the series of latrines that had a small trench dug beneath them. This allowed a small amount of water they had damned up to wash away the sewage away from the camp before heading down stream.

"Your not going to like it, but that sewer trench is our best way in."

Running a hand through his goatee, Jen could see her partner was reaching the same conclusion she did. Sliding down the hill's incline, the two STF agents sat down with there backs against the hill.

"So now all we have to do is sneak our way inside the a heavily fortified Caesar's Legion camp, and somehow locate major Myers in less than 12 hours."

"Is that all?" He asked with a grin across his face.

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer watched as her husband grabbed a silencer for his .45 auto pistol and screwed it onto his hand gun. Quickly putting a silencer on one of her own auto pistols, the two lieutenants crawled there way back up the hill once more.

"Our best bet is to stick towards the middle. From there we can get a good view of the entire field while adjusting when necessary to avoid any patrols,"he said pointing out to her the large stretch of land in the center.

Right when Tristan was about to start moving forward, Jen reached out and stopped him. "Just keep your eyes peeled for booby traps. Remember, Caesar doesn't care if he loses one of his own men because they forgot where the a frag mine was placed."

Crawling up and over the small hill, the two agents slowly made way towards the camp. A short time later they had managed to make it about half way between no man's land and camp Machete, before coming across their first obstacle.

"That mongrel is going to be a problem,"she said as the two agents were bending around a pile of old tires that were stacked in the middle of the way.

About 10 feet in front of them stood a legion mongrel standing guard over the small dip in the ground. Standing next to the dog was a Legion scout, who was busy staring out into the west with a pair of binoculars.

"Jen, do you think you can take the both of them out with your throwing knives?"

Grabbing a pair of throwing knives, Mrs Walker gave her a husband a quick wink before rolling off to the right. With a slight wind blowing out from the south, Jennifer knew it was best to stay behind the incline,] or risk letting the dog smell her.

Peering her head slightly over the ground, she suddenly spotted a dog making it's way over to Tristan's side.

"Heads up, you've got a mongrel heading your way,"she said whispering into her radio.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Jen watched as her Tristan pulled out his katana. "Wait for my signal."

Nodding his head, she waited until the mongrel was directly above him."Strike!"

Raising up, Jen watched as partner stabbed the mongrel beast through the mouth. Severing it's brain step from his spine, Tristan's blade killed the dog instantly. Turning her attention on her two targets, the STF agent stood up and tossed two throw knives. One hit the guard dog in the temple, while the second knife struck the scout right in the left eye.

Giving Tristan a thumbs up, Jennifer jogged forward and reached the two dead bodies. Looking around, she spotted a small crater off to her right. Pulling the dead Legion by his feet she managed to put his corpse inside the crater. Making her way back to remove the dog corpse, Jen spotted Tristan carrying the dead mongrel over and dumped it inside the crater.

"Let's move."

Moving closer and closer towards the camp's back gate they ran into several bear traps and at least half a dozen mines. Deactivating the mines while trying to remain hidden was extremely difficult, not to mention time consuming. An hour later, the two agent reached the camp's back entrance without having to engaged any more hostiles.

"Shit, we've got company,"he whispered to her, when a pair of recruits were suddenly thrown over the side of the fence.

"Now get out there and give those dogs their food you dumb shits!"Yelled the camp's Decanus before he walked away from the fence.

From there position inside a small trench that was cut about 5 feet away from back entrance, they watched the two recruits pick themselves back up.

"I've got an idea...fallow me,"he said quietly to her, before Tristan heading in the opposite way of the recruits.

Reaching the far end on the right side, Jen watched her husband pull out his silenced auto pistol. Catching the hint, she pulled out her own silenced pistol. "Let them get close to the mine field, then bam...we take them out."

Nodding her head, Jennifer waited for the two recruits to make there way through the middle ground when she heard Tristan fire his silenced pistol. The shot hit the man right in the side of the head, as Jen fired a second later, hitting the other recruit in the back of the head.

Instantly both of there bodies fell off to the right and left of the mine field, causing several mines to go off at once. Using the cover of the explosion, the two STF agents worked there way around the camp and hopped inside the sewer trench. Trying her best to ignore the awful smell coming from the water, they both quickly made their way down the narrow trench.

Looking up, they both were greeted with the sight of the latrine that was directly over there head. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>Jumping up, Tristan slowly raised his head through hole of the latrine. Lifting up the wooden seat, he turned his body on it's side and lifted his shoulders through the hole. Pulling the rest of his body out of the latrine, the First Recon sniper silently made his way over to the nearby fenced wall. Looking directly on his right he spotted his wife staring back at him.<p>

"Can you believe how much that bitched screamed,"said the voice of veteran Legionnaire who seem to be coming closer and closer to them.

"Yeah...I love when they beg,"added another voice when suddenly two veteran's came around the corner and started making there way to the latrines.

Nodding at his wife, the two STF agents pressed there backs against the wall while pulling out a throwing knife. Waiting for the two veterans to enter the bathroom section, the two STF agents made their move. Jumping behind his target, Tristan wrapped his left arm around his the veteran's head and lifted up his neck. Bringing up the throwing knife, he quickly slit the legionnaire's throat.

The dying legionnaire attempted to say something but all that came was a gargled mess of blood. A few moments later, Tristan looked up to see that Jennifer was already dragging her corpse over to the latrines. Fallowing suit, he quickly dumped the dead body inside the latrine and closed the lid.

"We need to try and cover up some of this blood,"she said looking down at the stained ground,"just kick some dirt over it."

"But won't that raise there suspicions when someone goes to take a piss only to find blood stains all over the ground?" He asked her while trying his best to spread some dirt over the blood.

Shaking her head, Jennifer finished pushing around the dirt around the blood stained Earth. "No, a little blood on the ground inside a Legion camp is actual to be expected."

Trusting his wife's judgment, the two started sneaking themselves past the latrine part of the camp and entered the training area of the camp. Several blacksmith's were busy making and sharpening machete's for use. A large arena had been squared off in the center of the training ground, with a several slaves tied up to posts that prime legionnaires were beating with brass knuckles.

Watching men and women being used as practice dummies made Tristan's blood boiled. As much as he wanted to try and save them he knew his mission had to take priority or risk having even more people taken prisoner by these assholes. Waiting for a patrol to pass them by, the two lieutenants silently made their way past the training area and entered inside the barracks part of the camp.

"Fuck, in here," whispered Jen as she pulled him inside a tent right before a guard in a nearby tower spotted them.

Immediately upon entry of the tent, Tristan spotted a sleeping recruit suddenly begin to stir from the noise they made. Without even thinking, the two agents both pulled out there silenced auto pistols and each fired one round into the man's chest.

"Damn...that was close,"he said in a hushed tone.

"Tell me about it."

Edging back to the front of the tent flap, Tristan watched as his partner peeked her head out to get a better look at camp Machete. A few seconds later, Jen pulled her head back out from the flap and gave him a grin.

"Fallow me my love."

Using her knowledge of Legion camps, the pair slowly made their way through the heart of the barracks before coming across a large tent smack in the middle of the grounds. Two guards wielding .357 magnums were posted in front of the tent's entrance. Moving towards the back of the large tent, Jennifer knelt down, pulling out a throwing knife from her gun belt.

"Just trust me,"was all she said before she started slowly cutting through the green tent.

After a few tense moments, Jen had safely cut a section large enough for them to go inside. Pulling out there silenced auto pistols, Tristan went inside with his wife right behind him. Upon entry, he was immediately greeted with the backs of two filing cabinets. Waiting for her to join him inside the tent, Tristan signaled for them to split up.

Walking hunched over, lieutenant Walker was greeted with the former Major David Allen Myers tied to the a chair with hands behind his back. Sitting in the chair directly opposite of the major was the camp's centurion, who taken off his helmet and placed it on the table in front of them. Behind him was a radio man using a beat Ham radio.

"Do you know why we haven't killed you yet?"

Myers simply stared at him instead of responding. "I will take your silence as a no. The reason is simply. Caesar wishes to make an example out of you,"he added with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that Tombstone?"

"Easy. We are going to crucify you in a way that you will let you live for days. And to top that off, we are going to haul you somewhere all those under the bear can see it."

"But why?"He asked with a scared look on his face,"I told you everything you wanted to know about the NCR."

Chuckling, Tombstone quickly pulled out his machete gladius and pointed at his throat. "Because like you, all of those who fallow the bear are weak and corrupted by their own greed. The great Caesar will cleanse all of you in a river of blood. Only then will you understand your own follies, and realize the will of Caesar is all that matters."

Taking his eyes off the centurion, Tristan saw his wife had made her way around and was ready to strike. Giving her a wink, they both slowly raised there weapons and fired. Hitting Tombstone right between the eyes, he watched as the centurion fell backwards in his chair. Standing up, he was greeted with the sight of the dead legion radio man laying on his side with a bullet hole going through his right ear.

"Holy Shit!" Yelped the surprised major before he could put his hand over his mouth to silence him.

Turning off the ham radio, Jennifer quickly made her way over to them. "No I am going to remove my hand major Myers. I will trust that you won't be shouting anymore."

Nodding his head, lieutenant Walker slowly removed his hand from his face. "Sorry about that...I just didn't' think the NCR would send anyone to save me."

"It's okay major. What is important now, is I need to know how much you told them?"

Suddenly David's eyes went big as he lowered his gaze onto the table. Taking a deep breath, the major slowly looked up with a somber facially expression. "I told them about the defense at Hoover, Cottonwood Cove and Camp Golf. I am shamed to admit that I didn't last long under their tortures. But please...I swear I didn't tell them everything I know."

Sighing heavily, Tristan looked up and gave his partner a small nod. Nodding back at him, Jen took off the small pouch she had on her back and placed it on the table. Unzipping the bag, she pulled out several jars of thermite. Grabbing a few, Mrs. Walker started placing them around the tent at key locations, making sure that they would burn all the info the Legion had in camp Machete.

"Hey I found something that will make our escape easier,"whispered his wife into his radio before coming around a small couch with a pair of stealth boys in her hands.

"Great, so just untie me and we can get the hell out of here."

Shaking his head, Tristan reached down and pulled out his silenced auto pistol. "I am afraid not major Myers."

"Wait...what the hell are you doing lieutenant? I am not the enemy,"he replied in a panicked voice.

Raising his pistol, Tristan aimed it at Meyer's forehead. "Don't lie to us. We know all about your dealings with the Legion,"he said reaching behind himself and pulled out his STF badge.

Looking at his badge, David immediately slumped back down in his chair. "You know at first...I always kept saying I wouldn't give them anything that could hurt people. But soon that wasn't good enough, as they need more and more important information. And before long I found myself waist deep lies and betrayed everything I ever believed in."

"Nice speech major, but my orders are clear. Any last words before I sentence you death,"he said pressing the end of his pistol on his forehead.

"Wait. Believe me or not, but I managed to hide a holodisk from them. Don't ask me how, cause you wont' like how I got it back. But what it is important is what's on it."

"And what exactly is that?" Asked his wife while crossing her arms and giving him an annoyed look.

"I don't know. And that's key. What ever is on this holodisk, it's so heavily encrypted I couldn't even break it. I was going to use it as leverage if I ever found myself back in NCR territory again. But now I am going to pass this on to you. Do with it whatever you like. But I will tell you this, if you ever decide to look at it, something tells me you might discover something that the good Republic you serve is hiding a lot from you."

Giving him one last look, Tristan pulled the trigger at point blank range. The .45 bullet went through his forehead before exiting out the back of his head, snapping his head back violently. Staring down at the dead major, Tristan slowly put away his pistol.

"What are you doing?" Shed asked him, noticing that he was beginning to search through the dead major's pockets.

"Trying to find the holodisk he was talking about?"

"Why? We were given strict orders to burn everything,"she said grabbing the machete gladius off the table and putting on her belt.

Finding the holodisk inside one of his side thigh pockets, Tristan carefully tucked it inside his desert ranger armor. "I know my love. And while I trust general Hawke, colonel Hsu and Moore, even I know the NCR is waist deep in corruption. So whose knows, maybe one day this info might be able to help us."

"Whatever, but we need to get the hell out of here!"

Grabbing the stealth boy from her, Tristan activate it. Watching his wife disappear from view, he felt her reach out and take a hold of his hand. "Don't let go."

* * *

><p>Using the stealth boys, Jen and Tristan found there way through the camp Machete was a lot of easier. Reaching the training ground, and heading back into the latrine section a few minutes later. Going back through the latrines, the two lieutenants started crawling through the sewer trench before emerging outside once again.<p>

"I am denoting the thermite,"she whispered into his ear before squeezing the trigger.

Off in the distant, she could hear a small explosion quickly by the shouts of people yelling fire. Immediately all of the guards started heading off in that direction, giving them a clear exit across the small field that was in front of the camp. Once they were about half a mile away from the camp, their stealth boys finally stopped working.

"Is it me, or does wearing these things give you headaches?" He asked taking off the stealth boy and tossing it aside.

"No I kinda got one too,"she added by removing her own dead stealth boy,"I think that's part of the reason why those nightkin are so insane."

"And hear I thought it was because of that blue skin."

Smiling, Jen knew he was only trying to mask the uneasiness he felt from having to assassinate someone. In the heat of battle you just killed whoever appeared or got in your way. But when you assassinate someone it's more personal than that.

"You okay with what happen back there?"

Sliding down a steep incline, Jen meant her husband on the other side of the incline. "Not really no. But no matter what point he had or made, ultimately he was a traitor to NCR. And whose knows how much damage his treachery will cause us and New Vegas before were done here."

"So what are you going to do with that holodisk?" She asked as they started walking back towards there raft again.

"For now...nothing. But that doesn't mean some day we should get it checked out."

While Jen was slightly wondered if what ever was on that disk could potential keep them killed, she knew with everything that had happen to them so far he was right.

"Well I trust and love you. So I am okay with it."

Smiling back at her, Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks my love. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know general...but what I do know is that you don't have to worry about that question. The last time I checked I am still hear."

"Wait...you are?" He asked sounding slightly surprised,"the next thing your going to tell me is that your Asian."

Giving him a sheepish look, Jen swiftly elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Your so lucky that I love you."

"Trust me Jen, I haven't ever forget that one."

Grinning back at him, Jen suddenly realized something. "Nice try Andy. But I believe you owe me 20 bucks."

"No, we used our guns."

Jen shook her head. "Yes, but you bet we would use our rifles, not pistols."

"Same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer moved in front of him with her right hand out stretched. "I thought Tristan was a man of his word. I didn't know he wouldn't honor a bet."

Chuckling, Tristan shook his head with an amused look on his face. "Bastard."

"I am waiting general?"

Reaching inside one of his front pant's pocket, Jen watched him pull out a small roll of NCR money. "Here...are you happy now,"he added by placing the 20 dollar note in her hand.

"Very. Oh, what should I spend this on. I mean now that I have an extra 20 dollars I could get anything. Maybe I should frame it and so I can always remember the day you lost a bet too me."

Smiling back at her, Tristan put away the rest of his money. "I have I told you how much I love you."

"I believe so,"she said with a grin on her face,"but why don't you prove it when we get back home my love."

"Your on."

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


	28. The First Battle of Hoover Dam

I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

The spelling and grammar are poor at best, I know this, believe me I know. So if you can still read this then I thank you, if you can't... well stop reading.

I just wanted to thank anyone who read my story this far. I have enjoyed writing this, even though it took me a year in a half to complete. I am going to take some time off before I begin part 2. But I promise it won't be too long before I begin once again!

Chapter 27

The First Battle of Hoover Dam Part

"Good. Now I want you to really put that new blade through it's paces,"Jen said to Tristan as he was busy trying out the authentic blade and balanced grip she got for him last week.

Nodding back at her, Tristan raised his new katana and gripped it in both hands. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly slashed forward. Reversing his grip, lieutenant Walker stabbed backwards before bringing his blade back around and cut across his body.

"Evasive maneuvers!"

Immediately she watched her husband roll backwards with his blade out in front of him. Back on his feet, Tristan did a quick slash attack fallowed up by a side step kick. Jumping back, he did a series of long vertical slashes aimed at giving him space. Running forward, Tristan leaped into the air and did a high spinning attack before coming to a rest right in front of her.

"Not bad my love,"she said with an amused tone,"but let's see how much you have improved."

Grabbing the machete gladius she took from a dead centurion, Jen raised her blade at him. "Are you ready?"

Chuckling, Tristan brought his blade around to the front once more. "Always."

Even though he had a longer reach than she did, Jen's talent with edged weapons easily made it for that. Swinging her gladius high at his head, Tristan stood his ground and parried her attack. Slashing down at her at body, Jen was forced to step back in order to avoid the blow. Charging forward, she knocked his blade aside and rammed her shoulder into his gut. The force of the blow wasn't strong enough to send to the ground but it did knock him back. Twirling the machete around in her right hand, Jennifer struck out at him in a series of short but fast attacks. Catching him off balance, Jennifer gripped the machete in both of her hands and struck down at him with an over head attack. Raising his katana horizontally, Tristan was able to block the attack at the last moment.

"Having trouble dear?" He asked her before over powering her and knocked her back.

Side stepping a stab attempted, Jennifer used his own momentum against by spinning around and elbowing in the back of the head. Staggering a little bit, Tristan stopped his own momentum and turned around to face her.

"Awe...did I hurt you? It would be a shame if you were forced to spend the night at the clinic on your birthday,"she told him with a smile on her face.

Moving his neck back and forth, Tristan put two hands back on his katana. "I could think of worse places to spend my 20th birthday."

"Point."

"Your move sweetheart."

Pointing her gladius at him Jen lunged forward attempting to strike him across the chest. But instead of backing up like she had predicted, Tristan leaned back and dodged the attack. Coming down at an angle, he would have cut her across her back but at the last moment she raised her blade and blocked the blow.

Reaching out with her left leg she managed kicked his legs out from under him. Diving forward, she landed on top of him with her machete at his throat.

"Gotcha!"

"Likewise,"he said with a grin on his face.

Looking down, she spotted the edge of his blade near her heart. "Well I guess it was bound to happen sometime. But a draw doesn't meant you beat me general."

"I know. But that also means you didn't beat me either,"he replied with a quick wink before they both stood up and sheathed there weapons.

Straightening out her black pre-war blouse, Jen spotted her husband going over to the Nuka cola fridge and grab two purified bottles of water for them. Walking over to the couch, she sat down with Tristan quickly joining her.

"I must admit...this house is really coming together,"he said staring up the new walls, ceiling, and flooring they had installed last week.

"Yeah, now that there's running water and electricity we can actually start moving in here."

Nodding his head in agreement, Tristan took a big gulp of his water. "It's nice to see that all of our hard work is paying off."

"Indeed. Oh...speaking of hard work,"she said reaching inside her blue jeans front pocket and pulled out a letter,"I've got a letter from my nephew Jack March."

Jack was the kid that Patrica saved from a slavery camp before she died. True to his word, Tristan was able to pull a few strings and provide him with fake paper work and get him inside the military orphanage he grew up in Junktown.

"How is he doing?"

"Good. He only just learn how to write properly 2 week ago, or else he would have wrote sooner. But all in all he is happy and grateful to be given a second chance at life."

Giving her a warm smile, Jennifer put the letter down on the coffee table that was in front of them and gently laid her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her left shoulder, Jennifer closed her eyes and tried to relax. Normally just being around Tristan was enough but instead something else was bothering her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

Knowing that Tristan hadn't bought her fake enthusiasm Jen slowly lifted her head off his shoulder to see his blue eyes staring down at her.

"I guess I can't put anything past you,"she said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well as your husband I would like to think I know you better than anyone else."

Giving him a soft smile, Jennifer took a deep breath. "I really not good at this, so I am just going to say it. Tristan...I am pregnant."

Immediately his facial expression changed from concerned to shocked within a second. She knew he didn't want to have kids yet, not to mention they still fighting the Ceaser's Legion for control over New Vegas. Pulling away from his slightly, Jennifer started to pull uncomfortable under his strong gaze. Right when she was about to start panicking, Tristan reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I am sorry if I took a little bit longer than you would have like to respond. But it's not everyday you found out your wife is pregnant."

"Are you okay with us having a baby? I know it's not the best time for either of us."

Chuckling, Tristan placed both of there hands on her tummy. "Maybe it's not the best time. But it wasn't the best time when we met or when we fell in love either. Trust me my assassin, I am not upset."

Looking down at their hands, Jennifer finally looked back up and smiled at him. "Thank you Tristan. To be honest...I am kinda excited to be having our baby."

"Me too."

Standing up, Jen leaned up and kissed him softly."Well Mr. Walker what do you say we go and get some dinner. I mean now that I am feeding for two we wouldn't want to keep the baby waiting."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Tristan and Jennifer had finished eating and were enjoying some quite time when suddenly there Ham radio came to life.<p>

"Red Alert! Hoover Dam is under attack! I repeat Hoover Dam is under attack! All available troopers within the area to report to the Dam ASAP. All other troopers are require to maintain your positions along the Colorado. This message is set to repeat!"

Jumping up, Tristan ran over to his walkie-talkie. "Can anyone read me?"

But instead of an answer all he got was silence. "The channels are probably overloaded with the amount of radio traffic going around,"Jen said while she was busy pulling out their armor and clothes.

After putting on his military khakis, shoes, and black long sleeve shirt, Tristan walked over to there gun cabinet and grabbed there custom hunting rifles.

"You want another rifle?" He asked pulling out his marksmen carbine.

"Better safe than sorry. Pass me the assault carbine."

Grabbing the assault carbine, Tristan placed the carbine next to hers. Putting on his desert ranger armor, Tristan clipped on the gun belt that his wife had passed to him. Looking down, he grabbed his duster and put on his body before shouldering both of his rifles.

"You ready for this?"

"I've been waiting to kick Caesar's ass for over a decade, I was born ready for this."

Giving her a confident look, Tristan made sure to give Hawke some more water and a little more food before they both left exited out of there apartment. The moment they stepped outside they could hear the sounds of gunfire coming from the direction of Hoover Dam.

Right when his wife was about to start going down the steps Tristan reached out and stopped her. "Before we go. I would never ask you to sit this one out. But promise me you will be careful."

Sighing heavily, Jen finally nodded back at him. "Okay...I promise to be extra careful. But that also goes for you too general."

"Fair enough. Now lets go."

Taking highway 95 north they moved as fast as they could before reaching Boulder City 30 minutes later. The moment they entered the city the sounds of gunfire were echoing off the walls, causing the city to feel like it was vibrating. Original they were just going to be passing through the city before making there way to Hoover Dam, but instead they were stopped by ranger Jackson.

"Lieutenant Walker's...I am glad you made it,"he said standing next to a large building,"I was hoping you would come here first."

"Why's that?"

Instead of responding, Jackson waved at them to fallow him inside the building. Going inside, they were greeted by Ranger Ghost, First recon drill sergeant Amy Granger, and a 2nd lieutenant Peter Kang.

"Everyone, this is Mr. and Mrs. lieutenant Walker. They are the STF agents you have heard so much about. You will forgive me if I skip the pleasantries, but we have a more pressing problem at the moment"he said walking around to the front of the table where a map of Boulder City was laid out in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jennifer with a confused look on her face.

"Legion attacked in numbers far greater than NCR army was prepared to handle. But general Hawke was able to rally the troopers and bog them down along the Dam's walk way while inflecting heavy casualties on the enemy. It was then chief Hanlon came up with the idea to set a trap here inside Boulder City. We are going to lure the veterans and high ranking Legion into the city before blowing it sky high. This hopefully will sew chaos into there ranks and allow for Colonel Moore to lead a massive counter attack,"he said looking up from the map.

"How long do we have to hold the city for?" Asked drill sergeant Granger.

Pulling out a small detonator, commander Jackson gave them a serious look. "As long as we can. Once things get to hot, I will shoot up a flare into the sky. After that you will only have a minute to escape the city before it blows."

"Any questions?"

When no one said anything, Jackson folded up the map and tucked inside his front combat vest. "Okay lieutenant Walker and drill sergeant Granger will be charge of the first recon snipers. Me and Ghost will be in charge of rangers. 2nd lieutenant Kang will be in charge of the NCR troopers stationed in the heart of the city."

Leaving the building,Tristan and Jennifer made their way to the left side of the town where the First Recon Snipers were stationed. The right side was the Rangers responsibility, while a small division of troopers were set to hold the center of the town. The troopers were depending on First Recon and the Rangers to keep them safe long enough so that they could funnel the rest of the Legion inside the city.

Inside a building about halfway down the line, Tristan and Jennifer set up on the third floor. With 4 more snipers taking positions on the 2nd and 1st floor, they should be able to take out numerous legionaries. Taking his hunting rifle on his shoulder, lieutenant Walker slowly peered out the window and waited for the Legion to attack.

"You see anything at?" He asked to his wife, who was about 10 feet away from him leaning out her own window.

"Not yet, but there coming. I can sense it,"she said without taking her eyes of her scope.

Bringing his focus back on the small ridge where Boulder City opened up to Hoover Dam, he waited for the enemy to show it's ugly head. Using his First Recon training, Tristan slowed his breathing and did his best to calm his beating heart.

"Heads up! Here we go!" Shouted commander Jackson into the radio.

No more than a 5 seconds later lieutenant Walker spotted the first veteran legionary poke it's ugly head over the ridge. Squeezing the trigger on his rifle, he watched as his shot hit the legionary in the right temple, killing him instantly. Pulling the bolt on his rifle, Tristan released the spent cartridge and chambered another .308 bullet. Seconds later wave after wave of legionaries began pouring over the ridge and into Boulder City. Firing again he hit one veteran in throat, before shooting once more and hitting another one right in the sternum. After firing all 10 rounds from his magazine, Tristan grabbed a fresh mag from inside his duster and loaded into his rifle. Leaning out the window once more, he immediately started picking off more veterans.

All around them Caesar's Legion kept pouring over the ridge, attempting to use there superior numbers to overwhelm them. But with the Rangers and First recon divisions hitting them with a cross fire, they managed to stop the Legion from taking over the city despite there superior numbers.

"Shit!" He yelled feeling the ricochet of a round graze him on the right cheek, causing him to take his eyes off the enemy.

Moving back to his window, he could see the Legion was slowly making their way into the city despite the all causalities they were inflicting upon them. Taking aim one once more, Tristan fired and hit decanus right in the side of his head. The shot easily pierced his leather helmet and exited outside the side of his head before going inside another veteran's leg. Looking through his scope, Tristan could see wave after after of legionaries going down but only to be replaced with even more every time.

"Fucking Hell!" Shouted his wife as she went sprawling down to the ground.

Racing over to her, Tristan could see she had shot in the right shoulder. "I am okay."

Helping her back up to her feet, both lieutenant Walkers went right back to their separate windows and began firing once more. By now the enemy had moved fully into the city and had managed to take control of the north part of it. Any NCR personal who didn't retreat back were completely wiped out, leaving them in danger of being completely overwhelmed.

"We need to switch up!" Yelled Tristan to his wife.

Grabbing his marksmen carbine and Jennifer her assault carbine, they both looked at each other before leaning out the windows. In a flurry of gun fire the two snipers managed to take out 10 legionaries before being forced to peel away from there windows by another wave of veteran's intense gun fire. It was only then Tristan had found he had taken a slug to the left arm.

Ignoring the pain he was feeling, Tristan grabbed a grenade off his belt and chucked it over his head and out the window. Counting three seconds, he stood up and opened up once more. The grenade went off and torn off a veteran's legs, while shrapnel from his explosion killed another 2 more legionaries.

"Tristan on your right!" Shouted Jennifer causing him to turn to the right and see a man carrying a missile launcher get hit in the chest and face.

Turning to his left, he shot twice hitting another decanus in the throat and mouth. Moving back to his right, Tristan fired and hit another legionary in the heart before he could pick up the missile launcher that his comrade had dropped.

"Holy shit! Jen get away from the widows!" He yelled seeing four more veteran's armed with missile launchers take aim at there building.

Diving backwards, they felt the missiles impact the building at the same time. The building started to shake violently, when suddenly the level they were on collapsed. Impacting the second the weaken second floor, the crumbled third floor collapsed through second floor and finally came to stop on the first floor.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tristan felt like someone had hit him hard in the head. Despite the fact he was doubling of everything, Tristan could make out the crushed bodies of two First Recon snipers laying ahead of him. With the room still spinning, he managed to find his marksmen carbine laying 2 feet away from him. Grabbing the carbine, lieutenant Walker spotted two veterans climb through a small hole that was made when the floors collapsed. Raising his rifle up slightly, Tristan fired the remaining .556 bullets at them killing both veterans in hail of gunfire.

"Jen...where are you?" He called out weakly to his wife.

When he got no response, Tristan tried to stand up but immediately fell back down onto the ground. Looking down, he could see he pieces of metal and wood had lodge inside both of his legs below the knees. Shouldering his carbine, he slowly crawling forward desperately trying to find his wife. It was when Tristan approached the far right corner he spotted her long black hair laying in front of him.

"Jennifer say something!"

But all he got from her was a low groan. Reaching her body, Tristan suddenly saw a legionary armed with a machete charged at them. Grabbing his auto pistol out of it's holster, he fired once and hit the man right between the eyes.

Turning back around he could a metal rod had entering through assassin armor near her heart. Tristan knew if he pulled out the rod she would bleed out right then and there. Her only chance to survive from such a serious injury was for her to get medical treatment immediately. But that would mean he would have to carry her out on his injured legs right in the middle of a war zone.

"Just hang on my love! I won't let you die here!" He yelled to her even though she still hadn't open her eyes yet.

Summoning all the strength he had in his body, lieutenant Walker managed to pick her up and cradle her body in his arms. Ignoring the tremendous amount of pain he was feeling his legs and chest, Tristan went towards the back part of the building and found a whole large enough for him to fit through.

Once outside he spotted the flare lightening up the night sky. Now he only had 60 seconds before the city would be razed to the ground. Running as fast he could Tristan made his way south towards Ranger station Alpha. Directly in front of him was two veterans who had just finished cutting the head of a dead First Recon woman.

"This bitch put up a pretty good fight for someone so injured."

"Yeah, it's too bad she would have made a find sex slave,"said the other veteran with a chuckle.

Raising his auto pistol, Tristan fired once into each of legionaries back of head. Lowering his pistol, Tristan could see the dead woman was in fact his fellow Junktown friend Amy Granger. Bending down, he carefully managed to grab her dog tags out of the dead veteran's hand before he started running once again.

Reaching Boulder Beach Campground, Tristan spotted a bloody commander Jackson ranger along with Ghost and 2 other rangers hunkered down inside a ruined camper.

"Hit the deck Tristan!" Yelled Ghost just when Jackson hit the button on the detonator.

Dropping to his knees, Tristan rolled onto his back and let Jennifer lay on top of his chest right before the largest explosion he ever heard went off. Trying his best to shield his ears from the noise, he couldn't stop the ringing that was echoing inside his head. About 20 seconds later the last of the explosions had stopped going off.

Taking his hands off his ears, lieutenant Walker could feel Jen was still breathing. But with each passing second, her breaths were coming increasingly more labored than the last. Slowly he sat up, cradling her body in his arms once more.

"Tristan...I...I...love you,"she said with blood coming out the sides of her mouth.

" Don't talk. You need to save your strength."

"I...I...,"she said before coughing up even more blood.

"You hang on damn it!"he told her even as tears were streaming down his cheeks,"I love you!"

Looking down into dark blue eyes, Jennifer slowly raised her hand and touched his cheek. Smiling up at him one more time, she suddenly dropped her hand and went limp into his arms. Shaking her gently in his arms Tristan desperately tried to get her back.

"No...don't leave me! Please God don't leave me!" He said pulling her body against his and started weeping freely.

Tristan didn't know how long he sat there crying into her body, but the next thing he knew Ghost was standing over him.

"I am so sorry Tristan."

Slowly he pulled away from his dead wives body, and finally looked down at her once more. It was then in his grief he started to feel his rage beginning to boil over. Setting down her body, Tristan grabbed his marksmen carbine and tried to stand up before falling over again.

"You need to stay down lieutenant."

"No! I am going to make those fucking bastards pay for what they did to my wife!" He yelled trying once again to pull himself back up.

On his third attempt to try and get up, Tristan felt something hard hit him in the back of head sending him face first into the sand. Rolling on his back, he could see the concerned look of Ghost greeting him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>A week later Tristan had finally recovered enough from his physical injuries to be released from the medic ward at Camp McCarren. Changing into his First Recon survivor armor that had been placed inside his tent, Tristan sat down on his cot. Putting on his First Recon officer's beret, he turned his gaze down at the ground deep in thought.<p>

Chief Hanlon's plan worked perfectly once the veteran's were wiped out at Boulder City. A combined pincer attack by Colonel Moore and Colonel Hsu attacked the confused Caeser Legion army and drove them off Hoover Dam. Retreating back, the Legion was forced abandon all territory west of the Colorado before the NCR finally stopped pursing them.

Unfortunately lieutenant general Hawke was mortally wounded during the Legion's first attack on the Dam and died of her wounds five days ago. Wanting to capitalize on the NCR's victory at Hoover Dam, President Kimball honored everyone who died and posthumously promoted Hawke to a four star general. In response to the need to have a new general to over look the army, Kimball reinstated Lee Oliver to the rank of major general and placed him in charged of New Vegas once more.

For Tristan none of this even mattered. His partner, love of his life and woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was gone. And to make matters worse, he found out she was actual pregnant with his child. Looking down at his wedding ring on his left hand, lieutenant Walker felt empty on the inside. Like he had nothing to live for anymore. Even when his sister brought Hawke to visit him during his recovery he still felt numb about everything.

And now he was being forced to make a decision. His four year enlistment was about to come up and general Oliver wanted to know whether he planned on reenlisting or walking away. If he did reenlisted he would be promoted to 2nd lieutenant and be reassigned else where in the NCR.

Standing up, Tristan snapped on his gun belt and grabbed his two rifles off the nearby table. Leaving the tent, he slowly made his way through the mess of tents that were scattered around the pre-war airport.

"Do you need escort back to Novac lieutenant Walker?" Asked the MP who was guarding the exit.

"No corporal Mendoza. I will be fine."

"Alright sir. Be careful out there."

Offering the corporal a brief nod, Tristan exited Camp McCarren and started his journey back home. The long walk didn't help put his mind at ease at all. Instead he found his mind racing about everything that had put him into this position. Reaching his apartment, Tristan took a deep breath and opened the door to his room. Immediately he was greeted with the happy barking of his dog Hawke.

"Easy girl,"he replied giving her some attention,"I am still a little sore."

After giving the now fully grown light brown colored dog a few pets, Tristan looked around his motel room. Staring around at the room, he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't home anymore. The pictures of family and friends all seem like a distant memory to him now. Taking off his hunting rifle and marksmen carbine, Tristan spotted a small package laying on his table.

The postage was from NCR administration back in Shady Sands. Sitting down in the chair that was in front of him, lieutenant Walker opened the package. Inside was a small letter and a holodisk that fell out onto the table. Picking up the letter, he began to read it.

"Dear Mr. Walker.

We are deeply sadden at your loss of your wife lieutenant Jennifer Lisa Walker. Her fierce will and competitive desire to keep the NCR safe will be sorely missed. It is through the sacrifices like your wife that makes the NCR the great country it is today. We know nothing can bring back your lost loved one, but we here at the Northern California Republic will always honor the courage of those who die in combat. A monthly stipend of 250 dollars will be given to you for the next 4 years in honor of your wife's rank and years of service."

P.S. Your Wives holowill is also to be given to you upon her death."

Setting aside the letter, he picked up the disk that had his wives last will and testament. Holding the disk in his hands, Tristan only had two other recordings of his wife. One was of their wedding, while the second was they used to play around with during there spare time.

Taking a deep breath, lieutenant Walker walked over to his computer and put the disk inside it. After a brief few seconds of static the message started playing.

"Well if your hearing this Tristan that means I dead. I know no matter what I say it will not make this any easier on you. God knows how devastated I would feel if something ever happen to you. But I want you to know that you were the best thing to ever happen to me. When we first met all I had to look forward to was the hope that one day I could die quickly instead of suffering. But then you showed me what it meant to truly be alive. Through you I started to want more than doing my duty for Caesar. It was then...I found myself falling for you. Try as I might I couldn't shake those feelings of love from my heart. And you know what...it was the best decision I ever made."

Suddenly Jen's voice started to crack up, as he could tell she was started to cry. "Tristan, you made every second I was with you a joy. I hope in my all of my being that you are hearing this when your old. But if not, I want you to make me a promise. Never give up fighting. People like you don't come around often. And this world will be a worse place if you ever decide to stop fighting for justice. And lastly... don't ever give up on love. I know from experience how powerful that emotion can be. Your too good of a person to allow your heart to be tainted by my death. I Love you Tristan...and I always will."

Taking out the holodisk from the computer, Tristan could feel a few tears streaming down his face. Wiping them away, he felt different now. While the pain of losing her was still fresh in his memory, he some how felt like the numbness was slowly fading away. Leaning back in the chair, Hawke came over and placed her head on his lap.

"Thanks girl,"he said gently petting the dog on top of her head.

Turning to his right, he spotted a picture of the his First Recon graduating class. Smiling up at the funny and different poses they were all making, Tristan stood up. He had one more thing to do before it was time to leave. Grabbing his hunting rifle on the table, lieutenant Walker walked out of his motel room with Hawke right behind him. Going down the steps and turning right he went behind the gas station that he and Jen were building as their dream home.

Tucked away in the corner was the grave of his wife. Her coffin had already been lowered in and her headstone was raised as well. At that was left was for Tristan to finish burying the coffin. While Dan, Cass and his sister Sam offered to be help him, he felt it was best to do it on his own.

Picking up the shovel that was at his feet, Tristan started the long process of burring his dead wife. 10 minutes later he was done. Gently patting the freshly turned over soil of her grave, lieutenant Walker stared down at her headstone.

(Which read: Here lies Jennifer Lisa Walker

Born on Jan 20th 2255

Died on Jan 23rd 2277

Even in death, her courage will never be forgotten.)

"You know Jen I will never forget what you meant to me. A part of me will always love you, and I will do my best to honor everything you have taught me. But I also wanted to thank you. Your message you left for me...I think is starting the healing process. I don't know how long it will take it to get over losing you, but I wanted you to know I won't stop fighting. You were right about not giving up. There is so much pain and suffering in this world...what kind of person would I be if just walked away when I know I can make a difference. I promise to keep going, not just for myself but for you. I love you Jen. Rest easy my assassin. One day we will see each other again."

Giving the grave one last look, Tristan turned and started heading towards his next chapter in his life.

The End.

A/N: This is my second fallout story, the first one was called Dragon Knights so hopefully if you liked that you will like this one. I will try to get new chapters out every 2 weeks or earlier. If you want to review or offer help I am always willing to listen. I can take criticism too, I promise.


End file.
